


Above and Below

by gabsmatos, Redboozter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 204,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redboozter/pseuds/Redboozter
Summary: After the Apocalipse-that-wasn't, Crowley and Aziraphale are likely to be persecuted due to the fact that they have survived their executions and decide to escape for a trip of their own.What could this mean?Roleplay adaptation* Updates every Friday *





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redboozter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redboozter/gifts).

Crowley and Aziraphale, after the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, fooled both Heaven and Hell with their ingenious idea of body exchange. It worked a lot better than they could have imagined, and so far neither side suspected anything about their cheating.

It was now just the two of them, their new friends, living with their frivolous human joys, Crowley with his plants and Bentley, Azi with his books and French crepes. At the moment both were back in the park, trying to eat the ice cream that had been roughly prevented previously.

Crowley ordered him and the Angel's, trying to be kind this time, even in his original body. He smiled warmly at Azi when he saw his blue eyes sparkle as he received the cold candy. The Demon didn’t want to show that he really cared about that detail, but seeing his Angel happy with the smallest acts was worth enough to him.

Yes, it had been a bittersweet and temporary victory, but a great one nonetheless. Aziraphale couldn’t help wondering when in Above and Below the stories about the Demon who survived a bath of the holiest water and the Angel who stepped into Hell's fire and survived to tell the story, began to spread, creating more and more rumors and speculation.

Eventually other Demons or Angels would have the same idea they had, with Agnes's help, of course, and Azi didn't even want to imagine the kind of repercussions it might have. After all, was there anything worse than being killed? Maybe he should stop thinking and focus on the ice cream only.

He looked at Crowley beside him while he didn't look back. That kind of look, long and thoughtful... Last night happenings still run through his mind, though he didn’t know why he was thinking of it with nuances that never really existed.

Crowley silently walked to the nearest bench, his yellow-reptile eyes peering around to see if they would be chased again. Fortunately no ... Would the creatures of Heaven and the Underworld have the courage to mess with them now?

He laughed at the thought of when he was into Azi’s body and spit fire at Gabriel, that asshole ... He didn't know how Aziraphale could handle him together with those other filthy Angels. He didn't realize that things in Heaven could be that ... cruel. Not with Azi at least. Crowley thought that kind of dirty work was something more… his side. His? Looking at his Angel, he was sure that they now had no side. They were in their side just the two of them against the rest.

He sat casually eating his ice cream and eyeing the Angel "This time we weren’t rudely interrupted, Angel." He said laughing nasally enjoying how the park was calm. He adjusted his glasses and waited for the Angel to sit down. "Yesterday was ... Pretty fun I must say." He spoke with his sharp, playful smile, flashes of what he did invading his mind.

He settled on the bench, which had been achieved on a regular basis, even though getting a vacant seat there at certain times was almost a miracle. He kept that old, well-regulated safe distance between him and his friend. The expected.

But his smile brightened when the other spoke to him, making it clear that, despite everything, he still retained the ability to look absurd and ridiculously excited by any nonsense. Living without Heaven might not be so painful. They had Earth still. Another very important detail in it: Good food, music, theater and books.

"Oh, I could kill who interrupts us ... I mean, I wouldn't really kill, well you got it ..." - he just didn't have good memories of certain moments. Especially the ones where he was the one receiving a beat up. "Yesterday? What part, you exactly mean? It was probably the longest day and some parts weren't any fun at all."

Crowley squinted again at the funny way Azi always sat down, which he had to imitate to act like a good Angel. His warm smile as always, kind and sparkling. How could it always be like this? It was… charming.

The Demon laughed at how awkward he was about killing… Something that was so easy for himself. "I refer to the fact that we had to change bodies, my Angel." He looked at him eating his popsicle. "I think that proves how much we really know each other in what ... 6,000 years?" He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, knowing pretty well the time they had spent together. "Was it fun to meet the Underworld?" He smiled looking at the people who came and went.

"Oh. That was a great part! The only good part, I think ... Hell is a terrible place. Dark. Dirty. Poorly decorated." He grimaced remembering how it smelled bad and seemed like a forgotten place by its owner.

"I bet they didn't suspect a bit that it wasn't you!" – then Azi calmed down a little his excitement - "But you did the same. You must be a very good observer!" Or just a normal one, considering that in 6000 years it is easy to memorize the mannerisms of a close person. Then he settled back on the bench, sitting up straight.

"They won't find out that easy. At least not because of any flaws of our part I believe ..." - Aziraphale would never verbalize that Angels may be a little obtuse, but yes, they were.

Crowley laughed at him. "Yes, I must agree that the taste of the people who decorated that place is at least ... questionable." He frowned, remembering how disgusting it was and how Azi must have suffered in that filthy place. "On the other hand, Heaven ... Minimalist is what I should call that kind of decoration? White ... Bright, empty ... It was Gabriel's idea? Matches with his brain… It's quite ... Stereotypical compared to Hell I must say ..."

He smirked at the Angel's compliments. "I'm good at remarks, Angel, but I'm sure you weren't far behind, you must have messed with Lord Belzebub ..." he laughed again.

"Naaah, finding out they won’t, but wonder how we did it ... Maybe ..." he looked at him "We always draw attention from our mutuals ... This was just another opportunity we had to bother them... " he huffed irritably licking the candy.

"I'm not sure. I was busy while they decided that detail. But I need to say that not all of Heaven is that way. Some parts are almost what I would call rococo." Azi was busy doing a job which he wasn’t very efficient. Crowley knew it. He was there.

"Oh no ... the joke with the rubber duck was the pinnacle of my creativity," he confessed with a soft smile. "Are you worried about that? I mean ... they'll pester us again for sure, to use a well-tempered term," he asked, hiding his worried face as he looked across the park.

Crowley shrugged, still paying attention to Azi's explanations. He raised an eyebrow "Rococo, Angel? You Angels don't evolve, do you?" He laughed mockingly "I know it looks like a sewer down there ... But rococo is so ... 18th century." He grimaced at that, but who was he to say anything, drove a Bentley for Satan’s sake. Still, his house was very modern... Contrasts he liked to point out.

"If you had participated in this decoration stuff, Heaven would be a huge library I'm sure..." He gave the Angel a sweet smile. Azi's passion for human books has always been a charm to the Demon. Now he knew why he was so clever, maybe too much for his taste.

He shook his head. "Worried wouldn't be the right term, my Angel. I just don't want interruptions after that ... Almost end-of-the-world we were in." He looked at him seriously. "I like the life we habe here on Earth, y’know? I don’t want anyone getting in our way. At least not now." What he truly meant was that he was interested in spending time alone with Azi, but couldn’t say it out loud. He liked his company ... And he wished he could explore the human world more deeply with him.

"Er ... Plans of what to do now? Where to go ... Where to stay ...?" He swallowed hard, looking in the other direction as he finished his popsicle. he was nervous but didn't want to show it. He shifted in place, looking at one nearby dog, remembering Adam's dog.

"Oh, don't be mean. I like modern but classic, gothic, rococo ... how can we live without all this? I know it looks like we're a museum, but museums are great too! They preserve knowledge of humanity and why… Am I discussing this with you? ”The two of them had a crush on preserving some sort of old things, although Aziraphale’s case was a very serious accumulation disorder.

"I don't know if I could have enforced my opinion, you know how they are and I would have ended up giving in. But I would add at least some comfortable tea chairs which would be counterproductive considering that place was made to be given orders, not to get comfortable." He could at least understand the clean choice of that scenery as a functional one.

Azi had the feeling that he should be angrier with his ex-side, but it was hard for him to put himself in his new independent position. Even the word sounded absurd. He would always be an Angel deep inside.

Azi struggled to understand what Crowley meant by that. But the fact that he put everything in the plural including him specifically and not someone else was quite relevant. It made it look like they were on some kind of “honeymoon” if the wedding was that huge Armagedon. He was happy, it was written on his forehead, but at the same time he felt a little guilty by his own thoughts. "Ah ..." He didn't know what to say although he looked pretty silly at the moment. "This is so much more than fraternizing," he joked.

"I was hoping you had an idea of what to do, dear." Now they had literally all the time in the world and it was hard to imagine what to do besides their occasional clandestine encounters.

"That’s how everyone lives for at least three centuries, Aziraphale... And thank you ... If there's one thing I’m good is to be evil." He laughed at his own joke. He nodded and laughed about what Angel said about museums ... If there was anyone who liked old things it was Azi. Another of his charming details that Crowley would never admit that he liked.

"They even put me in a very comfortable chair I must tell you ... Well not very comfy the part that they tied me to it, or tied you to it ..." he laughed in confusion. "A really kind action before wanting to kill me in Hell's fire ... Fools ..." He shook his head. He looked at the Angel and saw him happy ... Was it for his questions? He blushed slightly at Azi's reaction. It was so lovely.

Crowley looked up briefly noticing that the clouds were gathering, would it rain? "We could go on a trip together if you wanted to ... I mean ... Let's suppose the news of our death-that-wasn't really spread above and below," he said, pointing to the directions. "They would certainly come for us in the most obvious places possible, the library or my house." He shrugged, his logic made sense.

"I think it would be wiser not to be in either place, don't you think?" He suggested throwing the stick away and offering the Angel a smile. The Demon would love a time away from everything just with Azi. Would the Angel think the same? He kept his soft smile knowing he would be really disappointed if he said no.

"You're welcome," Azi said with a brief smile. "Although ... you're very kind when you want to," he said insistently knowing that the other would try to look the other way or yell at him, just to keep his bad fame in great shape.

"I can't believe they did this to you..." He spoke slightly thoughtfully, then corrected himself. "Actually, to me. From your side I expected this behavior. I wonder if everything had gone wrong and they had punished us with a perpetual suffering and not an immediate extinction. We would still be here..." He seemed a bit more serious now. "A relief that they were so merciful, isn't it?" He gave a smile, not wanting to ruin their mood. He always talked too much.

“Can we do that?” Then Crowley said the rest, “Yeah, you're completely right.” It was something else he didn't really want to remember, but Crowley always found a way to shape things so that they fit right in what he wanted to do. Not that it was bad this time. He was really willing to accept it.

"Oh, Crowley dear" After such soft speech, he would either come to a subtle attempt of manipulation or a genuine display of affection. In this case, it was more the second option. “Thanks for the invitation!” He was almost saying again that Crowley was sweet or something for making such a good argument that would allow him to accept his idea 'with a fully valid justification'.

Crowley looked at him seriously. "I'm not kind or nice, Angel, I already told you that. Demons are not nice." He said remembering their last argument that lead him to press the Angel against the wall talking as close as he could to him, angry as ever. He would do the same again if he could, but it was a park and he didn't want your Angel to drop his ice cream.

Crowley thought for a moment. Indeed death seemed a far milder punishment than eternal sufferings. He bit his lip thinking that in fact, him being a Demon now was another kind of punishment in Heaven ...

Demons were nothing but Fallen Angels ... That was a kind of perpetual suffering that in his case lead to know Aziraphale, what was a blessing really... But he wasn't going to tell him that. He was aware that the Angel knew his fellows knew how to be very cruel when they wanted. Needless, he shook his head at the conclusion of his own thoughts.

"Well, at least we'd both been extinguished at the same time, right? No one wouldn't have to worry about the other's fate and all that..." He smiled bitterly at the thought of only one dying and the other being left alive... It would be a far worse and crueler punishment to spend eternity without his Angel. He felt a hole in his chest momentarily.

Life no longer made sense without Azi by his side. 6,000 years aren’t 6 days. He swallowed hard nervously. Crowley would have killed himself in holy water just to try to find him somehow. After the library’s fire... The Demon knew for sure he never wanted to go through the pain of losing his best friend ever again.

Crowley cleared his throat "It's not an invitation Angel, do you have anywhere to go? Or a better idea of what to do?" He looked at him slightly lowering his glasses and showing in his yellow eyes that he didn't need to do anything else to convince him.

"We're on our side now, there's nothing we can't do, no one to control us, we have our own rules now!" He laughed and stood up triumphantly. "We're an Angel who survived the fire of Hell and a Demon immune to the holiest of waters ... We can do anything!" He said with a wide smile pointing to Azi and then to himself as they were the dynamic duo or something.

"Now that I gave you this brilliant idea you may decide our destiny, wherever you want to go, my Angel..." He said leaning on one foot in his iconic pose. Crowley knew Azi would choose somewhere on Earth since he liked it so much ... And not somewhere like Alpha Centauri as him with his eccentricities. It could be quite fun, places with books, good music and lots of tasty food... He was proud of his idea.

He looked at the ice cream in Angel's hand dripping on his shirt and couldn't help laughing. The Angel talked so much that the candy could even melt and Azi would be still absorbed in the conversation with his opposite, too busy to pay attention in that. Crowley felt like the luckiest Demon of all to have such a talkative Angel just for himself. He was terribly adorable.

Azi remembered the exact same event, but perhaps his memory of him was less unpleasant than his friend's. So he held back a desire to laugh that came up unexpectedly and dismissed the matter.

He waited for Crowley's moment of reflection, as always patient. There was an unspoken agreement between them that each should let the other have room to think and act in his own peculiar way. This was never really something Aziraphale spent time meditating on, it just happened naturally between them.

He smiled sadly at the comment. If something worse happened, that would have been a merciful option. “I also think I'd rather things happening that way. Not existing shouldn't hurt anyway.” Even though sad, Crowley's words warmed his heart. He could almost believe he was that important to the Demon. Although humans were an excellent companion, none of them understood the meaning of being perennial.

So Crowley backed away from what he was saying and looked like they were playing chess. Besides, Azi thought the other had been escaping any approach or not returning his feelings. Maybe Crowley just felt a strong friendship and he was the idiot thinking they could have something more.

"Isn't that an invitation? Oh I got it, it's just a plan for our utmost security" He spoke jokingly, without malice "And now you're paraphrasing me. Well, I have other ideas. We wouldn't have to go anywhere but you is suggesting that, ”he commented, rolling his eyes slowly.

Excited Crowley was a fun thing. Aziraphale laughed. "Of course, my dear. From now on I will start making a list of items, similar to those that humans do before traveling, with the difference that we won’t be in a suicide mission. I definitely need to try new things." He laughed thinking that it could be something really pleasant.

“Oh, do I need to pick one? I think we've been tired of cold already. Following the reasoning of trying something different… hum… How about a Greek Island cruise?” He didn't know if Crowley would find his idea too original or suspicious. And he even had other suggestions, but a cruise was comfortable, elegant, and had the right amount of a particular ingredient: Romance. If Crowley backed away now, he would definitely understand.

"Ah ... I messed up my coat," he complained. But Azi wasn't really worried about that, just choosing to eat the rest of the ice cream.

"It will be good for both of us, you staying a little away from your library and I leaving my plants alone ..." He laughed at how the Angel suddenly changed his mod watching his excitement with the "plan". It was better even if Azi believed it was just a plan for their safety.

The Demon raised an eyebrow, a cruise? Was that where humans lived for days on their floating machines? That seemed boring, but in some ways even… romantic. Would that choice be purposeful? It seemed a lot like a program that human couples would do. He couldn’t tell Aziraphale no. His blue eyes were so bright waiting for an answer, he seemed so happy, then Crowley thought for a moment and decided to just keep smiling and nodded.

"Say the word your wish is my command, my Angel." He said quickly without thinking about the possibilities. He also was willing to try different things, and this seemed completely the opposite of something Crowley would do.

"And no, you can choose more than one destination if you want to, we have to stay away until we make sure things calm down on both sides ... Er ... How long do these things take on human days? A week? Two?" He said, wondering what they might need to take and if they could go anywhere else after that… Maybe somewhere the Demon would enjoy better

He had no idea how these things worked, but Azi's bright face made his black heart melt. He couldn't say no and make up a trip to a different destination totally ... crazy. Maybe doing more mundane and romantic things would be interesting for both of them. Who knows?

Crowley laughed at the Angel's remark. "A miracle cleans this up, you know, right?" He said smiling, seeing how his always impeccable clothing was now dirty. Azi was always methodical with cleanliness, especially his clothes, it was funny to see him angry that way.

Diligent as he was, Azi worried about how things would be there without them. “I haven't been out the store for such a long time before, dear,” he said, expressing almost regret. But he wouldn't make much money if he continued in his comfort zone with Crowley.

"Really? I thought you’d be a little more against my ideia ..." Aziraphale became suspicious at how quick Crowley accepted it. But that wasn’t the first time something like that happened. Crowley did many things Azi suspected weren’t so pleasing to himself just to be kind to him. The Angel didn't know if he was grateful for all this or just pretended not to notice. "You can make a counter proposal if you didn't like my ideia at all..."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to draw unnecessary attention from above using a miracle. Maybe I should go back to the store and change clothes, like normal people do" he believed that stain would easily come off with a conventional wash.

"But back to the topic of where to go ... and about choosing more than one destination, there's something I'd like to do. It may be quick. But you don't have to accept it if you think ... it's too much ..." He seemed more serious.

Azi made a suspense as he stared at his friend for a moment, until his gaze met his eyes for longer than usual, becoming inadequate by social standards, and the Angel quickly looked at a child strolling with his family, smiling when the little girl seemed to notice something different in them.

"Well, without further ado, when you want to get away from everything, is there somewhere you usually go?"

Crowley approached his friend with a condescending smile. "I'm sure library goers will understand your absence for a couple of days, Angel, I promise no fire will happen while we're gone, okay?" He said laughing bitterly, the flames and that "shot" he took from the fire hose still haunted his mind. When he was sure he had lost his best friend forever.

"Naah, I'm not feeling creative for counter-proposals today, Angel. We have been living intensely the last few days so I’m tired... I want to give your mundane programs a chance to see what humans like so much on these ... Cruises." Being around so much water was undeniably of no interest to the Demon, but Azi didn't have to know that. "Relax and rest as they say." He laughed again, even knowing that "tiredness" was something that beings like them didn’t feel.

He shrugged at Azi's unwillingness to do miracles. He kept saying he was doing too many, and blah blah blah, understandable even. He raised an eyebrow when Azi decided to be misterious, it wasn’t something common of him, but that interested the Demon greatly. "Of course I won't force myself, Angel, stop it, I know you're thinking of things that we both would have fun ... Come on, tell me what it is. " he encouraged him and folded his arms.

He considered for a moment the Angel's last question. When he wanted to get away from everything ... Aziraphale was the right and only one to turn to. He might want to be away from everything, everything but his Angel. Not being able to clearly admit it out loud, he had to think about it for a moment.

"Usually I pick up Bentley and go aimlessly around until I get tired or find somewhere that makes me happy at any given time." He looked at him "I really like bars with ambient music, at least here on Earth ... It's frequented by some ... Exotic people I must say. Sometimes I escape to them." He shrugged. "And you, Angel?"

He hadn’t yet enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, at least not with any human, which they called "sexual intercourse." He was interested in that, definitely but afraid of what on Earth was known as "attachment." He knew it was a very inconvenient and painful situation when it hurt the feelings of others...

He didn't want to go through a heartbreak or get anyone through. Maybe Crowley was really too nice for a Demon. The only person who he really wanted to be together enjoying carnal pleasures was Azi. But that was another thing he didn't have to know.

"I will be reassured if you ensure that," Azi sighed. He thought he would be sadder when he heard of the fire. But Armageddon was so much more important at that point that he couldn’t even have an existential crisis like Crowley had over Bentley. He still remembered Crowley saying he had lost his best friend. It would have broken his heart if he hadn’t been without a body.

"Mundanes? I thought the mundane here was you. I don't even have a cell phone," he said with no intention of teasing or annoying him. "But I think it would be a good opportunity to stop thinking about everything that happened. Even if only for a few days." Fear, sadness, despair. They shouldn’t be living that way any longer.

"It may not be fun. It depends on your point of view." He justified his reluctance to reveal what it was. "And calm down, I'm getting there already. I just wanted to ask if there was somewhere you go to, but you never really showed me. And you told me. But would you take me along to this secret place of yours or would you rather keep it to yourself?" He wanted to get to known the other better, not the Crowley who always followed him in what he wanted to do, but just the opposite.

“As for my favorite place, I don't think it would be anything you don't already know. When I want a break from everything, I literally go to a place where no one can bother me.” Azi knew sex through books or something. He had witnessed the act on multiple occasions throughout eras, after all the world became extremely wanton at certain points in history. But it was always something that he seemed part only of the background, a scenario without real importance or body resonance. The exception was when Crowley looked at him in certain ways. He felt something different, but he wasn't sure what.

Crowley smirked. "I didn't realize that having a cell phone made me mundane, Angel, they are quite interesting, you really should try sometime ..." He looked up laughing. "I managed to lock Hastur inside one of these devices, something called answering machine you should have seen how much he was mad when he realized my plan. "He laughed again, sitting back down. This time a little closer to the Angel, wearing the same smile as before.

His eyebrows raised at the thought of the Angel, that sounded like a ... Date? But wasn't that what they did all the time already? Either at the Ritz or other restaurants? He smiled even more with Azi suggesting they could go somewhere he liked.

“It will be good to have your company at my favorite bar... Have you ever been to a pub before, Angel? I have no idea if you would like it ... " he asked curiously wondering if there were any of these things on a cruise, probably so. Humans loved alcohol, dancing, music, flirting and since ancient times wine was something Crowley didn't deny. Drinking with Azi seemed fun at least, seeing him lose his composure cuz of drinking.

"And where no one bothers you?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand, looking at him a little more than he should. When did they have the opportunity for such a long conversation for the last time?

"Even though we went through ages trying to hide from each other ... I always had my way to find you, Angel, we have never been able to be apart for so long in these 6,000 years ..." He laughed at that conclusion. Even when the two fought and Azi said it was the end, it was never really the end of their friendship. Ever.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I would look pretty weird. It wouldn't be me. As for the answering machine I have a sense of how it works. After all, they've been around for a while. I'd love to see you mocking Hastur failing to get to you. " Aziraphale laughed, remembering how everyone at the trial was right to kill Crowley.

"Yeah, sure, I've been to a few ... It would be impossible not to go. Look where we live! But I never went in one with you ... Not that I can remind myself of at least." Azi thought he needed to pull himself together. Throwing himself more at the other would start to sound pathetic. Maybe Crowley didn't even understand that kind of talk. He pulled back a little, feeling embarrassed and dropping the smile that insisted on appearing every time he said something more 'personal' to the Demon.

"Humans have a habit of retiring after a certain time. I like to go anywhere at dawn when I know everyone will be sleeping and I can observe things without being disturbed. Eventually some places will be open. And it's interesting what can be found at this time."

Crowley had to mentally agree, it didn't really match current technology. His old fashioned style would be ruined by this. Aziraphale’s ... Charm stopped in time so to speak. "Everyone was crazy to get rid of us and they couldn't. Your idea was just brilliant." He had to credit the Angel for his wit with his plan to change bodies. He patted his shoulder with a smile. Azi was undeniably intelligent.

Crowley looked down and really didn't remember a moment that he had gone to a bar with Azi ... Just the time he disincarnated and appeared when he was getting wine drunk for missing his friend ... It wasn’t a moment of celebration, quite the opposite. They would have to solve this situation by having a good time together at a bar. He was secretly happy for the Angel's sad tone, seemed to really want to be his company.

He frowned as he scowled and leaned away, had he said something wrong? He shifted uncomfortably, returning to his usual position, wide-legged, looking in other direction. Soon his attention was brought back to Azi.

"So the Angel is night owl huh?" He jokingly said "What do you do when humans sleep, huh? Where you usually go to? Tell me about how interesting dawn world can be ..." Should he get another ice cream? The conversation promised to be long, but enlightening as always.

"Why did you never call me for these night tours, Angel?" He joked trying to sound offended to give the impression to the Angel that he didn't care about more personal matters, that Azi should be more comfortable about it. He enjoyed his company even in the most unusual moments. Now Crowley was really discovering that the two of them had some separate moments that they didn't realize ...

Aziraphale smiled that cute way. "Thanks. We make a good team with ideas, even if some of them are clearly delusional. Eventually, they work after all. The first thing I saw that morning, after we changed, was the brand new Bentley. That really put a smile on my face. "

"Only very rarely. As I always live during the day, standing up early to open the establishment and trying to live up to the pace that clocks set, I'm not a person who easily gets out of routine. But yes, there are some amazing things at night. Did you know there are theater performances at 3 am? Of course they are quite unusual, but being part of a select audience is always comforting. There are also another places I hear about, but as an Angel, I don't think it would be a good ideia to go. "Aziraphale didn't sleep much, as others have said, so if he wasn't reading, he had to have other things to pass the time. "I think we could go back to the library. I really want to change these dirty clothes. Nothing keeps me to keep talking, you know that."

"Why ... I don't know ..." He tried to think about it as he stood up. "We spent most of our lives doing things for ourselves. Sometimes we met by chance.... I don't think it seemed appropriate to bother you with a night request. You’d be sleeping. "

"Seeing your library entire back also made me happy, Angel. It would have been a shame to lose so much knowledge at once to the fire ..." It was as if one of them had been consumed by the flames. Too painful losing the Bentley or his property. It was amazing having both of them back as if nothing had happened.

Crowley wanted to have the courage to say that he was actually pleased to see Azi happy with his stuff back, not necessarily the material loss that mattered, wasn’t even in the books, but the emotional damaged that really concerned him. Seeing his Angel sad was something that, would broke his soul to pieces, if he had one. Yet now, he felt his interior warm in a positive way seeing his Angel's cute smile.

Crowley listened to what the Angel had to say, really impressed that there were plays in the middle of the night. Indeed, humans were increasingly curious creatures. He smiled and stood waiting for Azi to do the same. "Interesting, and no ... Nothing in the universe or through the ages has ever been able to stop you from talking ..." He laughed joking with Azi.

"Bother me, Angel?" He laughed even louder as he started walking for the library. "If there's one thing you've never done, was bothering me with invitations. I swear." He said raising his hand as if in an oath. Normally was Azi who always told him no with his crazy ideas.

"Doing things apart it's good, faster, easier ... But ..." He looked around at a couple who pointed at the birds and laughed "Much less interesting or fun." He left the phrase in the air for Azi to understand as he preferred.

"I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to stop Armageddon if we hadn't done it together ... And I was the one who invited you to stop it." Remembering an interesting point, the two could really invite each other for tours or programs, that wasn’t a bother at all.

"Now I'm inviting you then, since you won't have the decency to call me ... Wanna travel with me in a cruise? Go with me any day to Sherlock Holmes?" It was the name of his favorite bar.

"Whoa, Angel, do you really need a formal invitation? I'll tell you, what really bothers me is when I’m called to solve troubles down there ..." He looked around making a face “That really pisses me off... "He snorted irritably, combing his hair with his fingers.

Azi’s smile slowly fade to a look of complicity and understanding. They had the same feelings about what had happened. Although every time the other one called him his Angel his heart quickened a little, but at that time he was placid. "Those things were part of what we are. From our story. We could go on without them, but having them back was kind of a happy ending. A book-worthy ending, I'd say .... "

“Good thing you don't mind listening to me talking, do you dear?” Sometimes he felt bad at the other's demonic ears, but Crowley had never asked him to shut up. He was the opposite of Gabriel in that sense. In fact, he remembered very few times when Crowley had metaphorically attempted to cut his wings. Whatever he wanted to do, the other one accepted always. "I apologize if all these years I've been doing things only my way, Crowley ..."

"Really? Really? Not even when you make that 'oh please cut this' expression?" The Angel joked very happy. No one could suddenly get excited so quick like Azi could. "Crowley, you really are an ... a gentleman. Sometimes I felt like inviting you, but I figured out myself that you were doing a Machiavellian job wherever you were. I didn't want to interrupt your tasks or your sleep." Crowley awake whole night just watching each other sleep. And there went the level of delirium again, reaching ever more unbelievable levels. Glowing eyes and an even stronger tendency to talk without thinking.

"Well, of course I do, my dear," he said quite naturally, accepting the invitation as he walked a little faster. "And I agree with you. Bureaucracy must be an invention from down there .... I like refinement. A formal note doesn't hurt anyone, but it's something _I_ would do."

Crowley nodded, thinking that their story really would yield a book, another one for Azi's huge collection. Most special of all... Telling the story of an Angel and a Devil through the Ages, avoiding the end of the world, against everything and everyone ... It really seemed like a bestseller in his mind. Could he hear an yahow?

He shook his head. "Not at all, my Angel." He said softly. He wasn't the most patient of creatures, but Aziraphale really messed with him when she started talking. Crowley could hear his voice for eternity ... As if he hadn’t heard it for one already. He laughed to himself thinking about it. He frowned at the other's phrase not really understanding his apology.

His confusion was interrupted by the joy of the other. His face turned slightly red and he had to put his glasses back in place to look serious. Azi always with his ability to make him awkward in the worst situations. He often said ‘cut it out’ but it was only out of laziness and selfishness… After all, he was a Demon, but he acted like that not because he didn't like Azi's ideas, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Interrupt me… pfff" He snorted laughing "I was doing my job, Angel, you yours ... The only thing we found out was that we worked so much better our way, on our side, much better together than apart" He shrugged kicking a pebble on the way.

Preventing the end of the world seemed far more interesting and worthy of recognition than his usual actions of spreading evil and the other of trying to avoid it at all costs. If they stopped to think their actions were always nullified by the other ... It made no sense to work alone, one always trying to stop the other actions.

Crowley quickened his pace, it was getting cold outside, and his face getting warmer with the kindness of the other. He should have become accustomed to the Angel's gentle way ... But whenever he was treated sweetly by his opposite, it was as if his soul was washed with relief and happiness from such an essentially good creature, liked and cared for him.

"Great that we agreed not to like bureaucracies ... But I still think it was something Gabriel invented ... that starch." He made another face, remembering him telling him to kill himself ... Or sending Azi to the fire of Hell.

"For Satan’s sake, I hope that on your cruise things will be less cold ...." he said, joking, hadn’t yet gotten used to Earth's climate changes.

He could already see the library from the distance...


	2. Library

"Alright, I'll stop talking then at least until we're in a warm environment. The climate of this planet is so absurd that I'm sure it will end on its own" Aziraphale joked and tried to walk faster, though he always looked a little odd when he did that, and people looked at him even more like he was gay. In fact, they looked at him like that since the beginning of everything.

He had received several male flirting, but never answered them. Imagine that multiplied by all the years he was on Earth and you will know how many flirts he had to decline. Azi wasn't that silly. He wondered if women or even men did the same with Crowley. However, it would take a lot of drink to ask such a question.

"Yes, that old quarrel isn't it? If we stayed home, it would be more fruitful. I remember." He laughed remembering what had happened a long time ago, but in his memory it was like yesterday.

"We do a good job together ... But would it be for humanity?" That would mean being nice from a certain perspective, even if Crowley just wanted to keep his privileges, why not say 'mundane'. Ah, Gabriel .... Azi believed Crowley could understand him better after meeting his “kind” superior.

"That's why I chose a cruise, my dear. They are usually set in warm places. With sunshine and occasional storms ...." Aziraphale stepped forward and unlocked the library, politely making his way to the other's passage, but would close immediately once he was inside it.

Crowley couldn't help but laugh. Those two trying to save humanity from its own destruction. Funny if it wasn't tragic. They would eventually feel pathetic after so much effort if the Earth destroyed itself alone. He squinted at the other's running. Azi didn't have the most athletic body of all, he was even relatively… chubby, which didn't make him any less… attractive was what the Demon thought but never verbalized.

He watched from afar the stares Azi received, his glasses making it easy to disguise his unfriendly glances at the men trying to flirt with his Angel. He wasn't sure why that made him so uncomfortable ... Would he be afraid of losing his best friend to someone better than him or ... Pure jealousy? He tried not to focus on these thoughts anymore, the cold breeze freezing his thoughts.

"For the sake of _our own_ humanity, Aziraphale." He laughed, pulling his collar up. For him there wasn’thing more important than his well-being and his Angel’s, but he would never admit it out loud. He entered the establishment feeling the sudden change of temperature to a milder one. The cold wind was left outside and he let out a sigh of relief, his nose reddening from the cold already.

Not taking off his glasses, as usual, he sat in one of the nearby chairs as if he was exhausted. "I don't think it was a good day for an ice cream, my Angel..." He said looking out the window. It was already changing to a gray and rainy weather. He'd give anything for a hot drink now.

Despite being aware that he looked gay and being totally fine with it, Azi didn't really imagine Crowley looking at him with other eyes. It was a difficult dichotomy to understand. Maybe the Angel just wanted to be looked that way by the only person who he would be interested in matching. Not that he would correspond on a human and sexual level simply. It was much more than that.

He was hurrying because it was really getting cold fast, not because the conversation was uninteresting. So when the other one entered his library, he closed the door quickly and locked it, turning the board to "Sorry we’re closed." Then he took a slow breath and turned on the lights. It was suddenly dark outside and inside the building. "Your nose!" he laughed "It's red ...." He pointed at it.

"Oh, it was a good day dear, don’t worry about it… But you're not so good at conserving body temperature, are you?" He joked, "Do you want something to drink? You know the options ... Tea, chocolate ..."

Crowley ran a hand over his nose and it was really cold and should be red by now. He blushed slightly thinking how ridiculous he should be. He took off his glasses as he turned on the lights and looked at Azi.

"Yours ain't so different from mine, Angel." He got up close to him and poked his nose playfully, walking around the library, feeling his limbs aching from the cold. The Angel had a rosy color all over his face, terribly adorable. He had to put back his glasses on so that Azi wouldn't see him admiring.

"Like every good reptile..." he said with a shrug. Really, for a snake it was very difficult to keep the body warm without sun ... Living in London wasn’t a good idea thinking this way. "You have coffee? You know I'm not really into tea ... Even living in England." He asked, turning to him and his back to the bookshelf. He'd love a hot drink with his best friend more than anything right now. He went back to the books looking at the titles and going around, trying to warm his body up.

Azi laughed when the other pointed out that his face was also red. It turned even redder. He was embarrassed, but he loved that brief, caring contact, even if it was just a small joke. At this point, any innocent touch would be clothed with a lot of meaning in his mind and silly little heart. “You caught me off guard, dear.” He tried to mend the process he'd been through, but it only made it more evident how relevant that nonsense had been.

"I can make you a coffee," he said helpfully. It was no bother at all. He could spend whole day pampering Crowley, but in fact, they rarely met for a long time, and usually for a very valid reason. "If you need a blanket or something else let me know. Back in a flash." He still kept his sweet, calm smile on his way out of the Demon's presence.

He rubbed his hands together and blew warm air between them. So he took the ingredients to make himself a hot chocolate and a coffee for his friend. At least while preparing the drinks, Azi would try not to think of him. It was becoming a kind of obsession, and if he hadn't died in the last few days, he would surely die of anxiety right now.

"You are almost always off guard, my Angel." Crowley said jokingly looking at the books. He smiled when Azi said he would make him a coffee. He loved to have such a solicitous Angel to himself, "Thank you, black and no sugar!" he said seeing the joy of his opposite on his face just making a drink for himself. Azi already knew exactly how he liked his coffee, but he made sure to remember it.

He didn't need a blanket now that he was in the library. His heart warmed with the Angel's kindness, and the cold had been all locked outside the building. Still, he was happy with Azi's affection. It wasn't uncommon to be sweet to him, but Crowley just couldn't get used to it.

He began to poke around the titles of mystery, his cup of tea of reading... Usually also read on his cell phone some more recent titles. He wondered what Aziraphale liked to read in his free time ... He had never asked him about it, maybe it was a good opportunity now. The Angel was someone that seemed into any kind of reading.

Looking in the other direction, he found the fire of the place. Looking around realizing that Azi was far away, he made the miracle of lighting it, being careful not to put fire in the building. This way both men could warm themselves and shelter if it snowed and he couldn’t return home. Satisfied with his work, he sat on the floor in front of it warming himself up.

He didn't care about the lack of a blanket, being with his best friend sitting in front of a sizzling bonfire with hot drinks.... He wanted nothing other than that to relax and feel warmer. He would finally feel at peace like that. Crowley smiled alone, watching the flames, placing his hands in front of his body to warm himself.

Aziraphale was sure to confirm that he heard the coffee information before leaving. It wasn’t the first coffee he made for the Demon, however. So it was like passing on an idea he was proud to have memorized.

The Angel was relatively quick with that kind of work. He had to be after so long of training. He still refused to use a coffee machine and preferred to make coffee the traditional way. It was stronger and fuller, that was for sure. His hot chocolate was a secret recipe and probably more caloric than recommended. But only one wouldn’t hurt. Almost like little miracles.

Returning with the drinks (and a thick blanket), he paused for a moment watching the Demon sitting by the fire. It was a scene he would like to save somehow in his memory. Crowley was so… At peace. Azi set the beverages on a small table and approached him as softly as possible, trying not to be noticed and placing the blanket on the other's back with a few reassuring pats.

"I know you didn’t need it, but I couldn't resist." He turned to the tray and picked up the chocolate, sitting next to the other, not caring if they were on the floor. He had already taken some of his dirty clothes off, which left him with fewer layers of fabric, but he wasn't cold, really. He pointed to the coffee table. "Drink it before it gets cold," he advised. He couldn't make it snow, but he could silently pray for it.

Facing the fire, Crowley, after a while, could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate and coffee. Taking a deep breath, he felt even more at home... The contrast of the two hot drinks really matched the Angel and the Devil, the bitter of one and the characteristic sweetness of the other... He couldn’t tell what it was, but his Angel's coffee was always the best he had ever had. Nothing compared to the fancy coffee shops they used to go to. He liked it so much when Azi got that sweet smell impregnated in him after eating or cooking.

Crowley was hugging his knees in front of the fire as the Angel approached. He felt the blanket over his shoulders and smiled at how gentle Azi was with his actions, almost as if touching him would break the Demon, as if he didn't want to be noticed, which was impossible due to the scent he brought with him. He snuggled into that blanket that had the scent of his Angel also trying not to seem mesmerized by it. The woody scent of the place's aging books all referred to Aziraphale.

"I'm not complaining." He said watching him sit down with him, closer than usual. He looked to where Azi pointed his steaming coffee and took it with a sip. It was just the way he loved. "Thank you, Angel." He said with a slight smile.

Crowley decided to take off his glasses as the steam from the hot drink was fogging it. His eyes turned an even brighter yellow as they reflected the fire in the hearth, his reptilian pupils even more contracted. It should be scary or intimidating, he thought, lowering his gaze to his coffee with another sip, trying not to look to Aziraphale.

Silently he threw the rest of the blanket over the Angel's shoulders, he didn't want him to feel cold either, even though he was a little more ... Robust than Crowley in physical terms. "I… don’t want you freezing." He said still looking down slightly embarrassed trying not to face Azi.

The floor was very clean. Something anyone would expect from a place coordinated by Aziraphale, yet he wouldn’t sit on the floor for anyone. He held the mug with both hands and began to sip it slowly. He didn't like his drink hot like Crowley, so he let it cool a little before trying to really enjoy it.

He watched the Demon in a way that seemed to exude inner peace, and it wasn’t a pretense, though sometimes his inner tension also grew from just looking at the other. "You're welcome, my dear," he replied, practically after maybe a minute and a half. He was lost in a metaphorical sense and it was as good as it was bad. Lost in thoughts and contemplation and lost ... Well, he wondered how.

The other offering part of the blanket was the last straw in that ocean of sheer kindness and why not say, happiness. That moment was for those who didn't know them, might characterize as everyday and banal, but for the Angel had a lot more of meaning than it should.

"Oh, thanks. But I'm not as cold as you. I swear." Caring is sharing. Did this saying exist or was he misunderstanding yet another modern human expression? "You'll probably be annoyed by what I'm going to point out, but you look lovely right now, dear" he took a deep breath, finally starting to drink.

"Don't get me wrong. I just meant we don't look like an Angel and a Demon right now. Just two normal people hiding from the cold."

Crowley sipped his drink calmly feeling it hot as he liked it. He really needed to warm up, and even with the environment he was in was good for it, one extra help wouldn't hurt. He heard Azi's words so gentle caressing his ears, he couldn't help but smile.

Crowley stared at him for a moment, almost choking on his coffee when he was called lovely. He wouldn’t be angry with the Angel, not now. It was cold, he was in his library, with the coffee that Azi made for himself, enveloped by his scent everywhere... He definitely couldn't be rude even with the compliment that for himself should never go with a Demon. Nothing good could be said about him.

He let out a nasty laugh "Look who's speaking..." being called lovely was something that made him bubble up in anger. But not now. Now his aura exuded peace. He wasn't going to scream or beat someone so kind to him.

"At least we can be normal from time to time ... Normal people don't do miracles, don't save the world from Armageddon or switch bodies to cover up others…" He laughed a little to break the mood. "You .... Ever wanted to be human? Have you ever thought about that possibility, Angel?" He asked curiously sipping his coffee, forgetting his eyes and staring at Azi who was still under the blanket.

His face was less red now, Crowley hoped he was feeling less cold too.

Aziraphale noted that the environment had no negative feelings after his comment. They were at the same frequency and that was rare. He wasn’t euphoric as he often was and Crowley wasn’t angry. They were in the best possible middle ground. Still, the Angel still looked for some sign when he called the Demon in a more loving way and unfortunately Crowley just overlooked it as if it were normal. He wondered if he was overly calling people around in such a gentle manner that Crowley was indifferent when trying to be with him.

But being greedy was a sin. And that was what he was being.

"I'm not ... Always soft ... You know. Sometimes I get angry too ... And I think being lovely, even to an Angel, can't be good all the time." He commented in the interval between one sip and another.

"You're right. We're unusual, which doesn't mean we're abnormal." He laughed. "We're peculiar. Even for the concept of Angel and Demon. It seems we created our own concept."

Aziraphale pondered deeply on Crowley's question. It was hard to admit. "Yes. I don't think permanently, but I’ve longed for a while to be in their skin. I think the whole prospect that life can end at any moment makes humans try their best most of time. Maybe they experience feelings a bit differently. With more intensity and urgency. Remember how it looked like we were on a roller coaster as Armageddon got close? "He couldn't help but remember some things he'd even done.

Crowley laughed at his words. "You weren’t being soft with that sword on fire, me and Adam." He discreetly praised the Angel "Ordering me to do something or .... You would never talk to me again." He laughed a little more thinking that he could get really angry when they broke up and Azi said the friendship was over ... But it was never forever. Besides, they were never cruel promises.

Azi It was kind in his essence, something he couldn’t change even if he wanted to. He liked when his Angel was "soft" as he was being now, but Crowley could never admit it out loud ... So he chose to remember precisely the times when he was being ... Tough, to make him happy.

“I liked the term, Angel. We're a peculiar duo." It matched the two peculiarly exotic in their own way. A Demon Half Angel and an Angel Half Demon, best friends while their peers tended to hate their opposites ... No .... They definitely didn't fit their roles, not anymore. Which wasn't bad at all ... It actually made living a lot more interesting.

Crowley nodded. "Humans are really unpredictable. Because of their emotions..." He looked at the fire again. "Thinking that we have lived for over six thousand years and some of them don’t even reach their 60s..." He reflected for a brief moment alone about life. How it was ephemeral.

"Are you curious about human emotions, Angel? Feeling them and growing old, fall in love, have children ... Family?" He still asked without looking at him. "The longer we stay here the more we look like them, do you realize that?" He spoke in a slightly happy tone, not a negative thing, just a different experience, since time wasn’t the same for them and humans.

"Don't even tell me. I almost killed a child. Really. I think it proves that need can make anyone do unimaginable things. I'm not proud of that, but I thought it was necessary. I'm glad I was stopped. I threatened, well, I was already in the spirit. Satan was there. I think there is no stronger motivation than that, " He commented, partly trying to justify himself. But maybe a part of him was really human. Azi understood humans and what it took to help them. Even if this could go beyond what he believed to be proper to an ethereal creature, as he categorized himself.

"Good thing I got it right. Quirky and ineffable." He gave one of his teasing smiles, which actually wasn't quite that much, but he liked Crowley's look. That's why he liked it when he didn't wear his glasses, although he could almost feel the kind of observation he gave him behind them. "I think someday we'll be so 'relativized' as beings of good and evil that holy water really won't work with you and hell’s fire with me. And yes, that would be extremely poetic ..."

“Some more unpredictable than others, I'd say, but all quite a lot.” And Aziraphale wasn't someone who liked things that couldn't be defined as routine, except some kind of specific messes. He wasn't someone that grumpy to hate surprises.

"Some .... Of these things would interest me." He wouldn’t want to point out which ones so blatantly. “And you would like?” Aziraphale thought he didn't need to be human to feel some stuff. But maybe Crowley would never want to feel. It discouraged him so much for a second that he looked down at the liquid slowly diminishing in the mug.

Crowley could only laugh at his statements. It was common for Azi to try to justify himself when he was doing something bad, or thinking it was negative ... Maybe interference from a long time on Earth was making him do it? The Demon was undeniably getting nicer in his own way too. There was no way to be unharmed after so many years living in the same place.

"Don't tell me, I don't think I’ve ever felt so much pain when Satan decided to appear to be the climax of that mess, not really, when I got kicked out of Heaven it hurt a fucking lot too..." He felt a chill down his spine as he mentioned his name and remember what happened.

"Well, the child didn't have to die at least ... Although some others had to on the way ... You can't make lemonade without squeezing some lemons, right?" He laughed bitterly. It was a positive balance just a few deaths to one end of the world.

He rolled his eyes at the ineffable. Had it become Azi's favorite word? Ineffable plan of the Almighty, were they now ineffable too? He couldn’t stop laughing thinking about it, again the Angel and his annoying smile. But no room for fighting or disagreement, they were just humans trying to shake off the cold.

"Poetic or not I don't want to test it, no thanks .." He took another sip remembering the effects of holy water on the Demons, how it burned. "And you also do me the favor not experiencing this, you and your ‘relativizations’ ..." He frowned, not wanting the Angel to hurt himself by pretending to be threatening him.

He shrugged "Yes, I would be lying if I said no ..." He smiled looking at the fire again seeing that Azi was avoiding him "Allowing me these things would be something interesting. A new experience I must say ... A little turbulence isn’t something bad, right? " He stared at the coffee, taking the rest of it and setting the cup back on the coffee table, hugging his knees and feeling a little better about the cold.

"I think I would look very attractive even though I grow old, don't you? Some gray hairs here and there ... Some wrinkles ..." He laughed softly thinking how cool would it be growing old with his best friend. Which one of them would die first? Or they would die together in some fatality ...? He sighed thinking about it, he couldn’t think about losing someone, not if it was Aziraphale.

He shifted in place and by this time his thigh was touching Angel's slightly, but he pretended not to notice, momentarily forgetting that he was without glasses and he could see him clearly.

"But ... Being honest, feelings are things that really intrigue me." So far he had experienced some and the deepest of all was the mourning that he felt when he thought Azi had died ... "I think we would do everything differently if ... We were only guided by what we feel and not reasoning, don't you think, Angel?" He finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crowley ..." Aziraphale was sorry he had fallen. He wasn't even really mean. Or he could be relativizing again based on what his enchanted eyes saw in the Demon. Anyway, it shouldn't be something Crowley had done on purpose. The way he spoke always denoted a certain regret.

"As for his apparition ... I have to admit it was petrified, but I needed to do something. The world is not over and everything has been restored more or less to its former state. It couldn’t be more perfect."

"I won't test, be sure of that, my dear. I'll stop my ‘relativizations’. It's just a silly dream of mine that one day, there will be no different sides really." Azi was idealistic at this point. If he hasn’t seen the seed of hope in all creatures, he wouldn’t have given his flaming sword in the Garden of Eden or tried to stop the Apocalypse. But didn't even Crowley believe that deep down Antichrist could be a good child?

“Oh, really?” He was getting excited again. Not that he wanted Crowley to be a human. But he couldn't help imagining him ... In certain inappropriate human situations, perhaps. "A little turbulence as to raise troubled children?" He joked "Or maybe you're thinking of a pretty wild life ...." Crowley must understand what he meant by that.

“I wouldn't mind.” He didn't want to put myself in Crowley's fantasy. Who knows what he was thinking. But as a friend, he would always be close. However, immortality was very comforting. "Losing your company wouldn't be nice," he confessed.

He felt the other's touch and tried not to look surprised or too happy, then turned to the side, setting the mug down. However, again his heart seemed to leap in his chest. "I know ... You're a rational person, Crowley, and I am the emotional one here. Maybe that's why you don't understand. Still, there must be some feeling somewhere hidden in you, just as I try to be a rational Angel for the most part. "He grinned awkwardly.

Crowley vehemently avoided talking about his fall. Aziraphale never got into that either, it was painful, but at least they could end up together anyway, as if the fates were written right by crooked lines or something rather poetic, no? The fact that the world was back to how it was was quite pleasant, especially his Bentley back.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. Not having a side? That wasn’t something possible ... Just because they didn’t have one, they were going to be executed for it! It made no sense, but he could expect anything from Azi now… him and his fertile imagination. However, if there were no sides, Heaven vs. Hell would never happen and all would be well.

"Well, I don't think those sides even exist for us, right? After all we're still here ... We have a little bit of each other into each of us..." He shrugged, not caring that they belonged to different worlds. Crowley just wanted to be with the person who made Azi happy, if that person happened to be his antonym, well, whatever. His 6,000 years wouldn't have been the same without Azi.

Laughed openly "Children, Aziraphale? Too much work ... Having kids would need to get a woman pregnant or adopt .. A lot of bureaucracy, something that I really don’t appreciate, and..." He looked at him not wanting to make it clear that he hadn’t had that kind of experience with any human… yet

"We already had too many adventures involving children for a lifetime ... Don't you think?" He remembered Adam and his friends destroying the horsemen of the apocalypse. "I only served to deliver the antichrist, er.. hand him over, not to raise him." He grimaced at the thought of taking care of a child and watching it grow to destroy humanity. Seeing Adam's father made sure that the turmoil of having children was a bit much for him. This thing humans referred as family seemed too troublesome.

"Aren't you going to tell me you wanted to get married and have kids like humans?" He said not able to imagine Azi in a position like this, with a wife and children, being a father ... For some reason that made him a little jealous ... Would he be afraid of losing his best friend to a ... Family? A woman? Wasn't him his own family? They had been together forever ...

Other than that, marrying to a human, being not human, would mean forcing himself to see her growing old and dyeing while he lived forever ... Even his son would die and Aziraphale would continue living… Truly unfair.

"A very unruly life we already have, Angel, look at the things we do ..." He said staring at him again. He blushed slightly when hearing that not having his company would make the Angel sad ... That gave him one more twinge of joy, it wasn't anyone that could stand him and Azi seemed to like it ... It warmed his black heart to know that.

He listened to the Angel's thoughts and reasoned a little, he was right. The least emotional part in this duo was his, even with some slips here and there. This was positive for some things and negative for others.

He would answer again when he began to hear the faint clink of snowflakes on the window. It was snowing. He looked back at the Angel with a sad but complacent look, he couldn’t go home that night if a blizzard happened...


	3. Dance

There was a song that had an even more idealistic lyrics than what Aziraphale had just said. The Angel used to say it was a heretical delirium. The name of the song was “Imagine” and for a few years on Earth, it was impossible not to hear it unless you lived in an isolated cave. Now Azi could see, despite any ideology, a really good reason to read the lyrics at least once.

  
"They exist. But we are in the middle ground that we can finally see that every extreme can be dangerous. It doesn't seem like me saying that, does it? Those last days taught me things that would take me centuries to understand. I have more in common with a Demon than with those on my side. "

  
"So you never ..." He didn't dare to finish the sentence. After all, it was none of his business "Yes, we were godparents for 11 years of a child we didn't even see after that. Even if I think it's a good idea to keep an eye on little Adam." At least he would. Who knows what was still going on in the boy's head. Little expected he could have something to do in the event of a second Armageddon, but he still had powers.

  
"Marry? Oh no. In the human sense of the word, I never really thought. But if I were human I certainly wouldn't want to be lonely all my life." He explained briefly.

  
"I was talking about drugs, sex ... that kind of thing a Demon would think. I don't see much wildness in my life," he said, frowning and looking at the other. He referred more to drugs other than drink and promiscuous sex.

  
"Oh Crowley! It's snowing!" Oops, he shouldn't look so cheerful. "You really wanted to go home ... Sorry…” He spoke as it was his fault was snowing.

  
Looking at the window that was already turning white, Crowley could see that the snow would probably last the rest of the night. He sighed in defeat, not wanting to disturb the Angel with his presence for so long. He could do a miracle and come back home but ... He didn't want to leave Azi alone in the cold and dark. It was the perfect excuse to stay. Well, if Azi didn't tell him to go.

  
He listened attentively to what the Angel had to say while still looking out the window. "To be honest, Angel, no extreme is good ..." He spoke softly watching the falling flakes "Seeing the kind of punishments applied in Heaven, I can say that I’m closer to Above than the Below..." He laughed bitterly thinking about it. He had been punished years ago also for the so-called "Angels". That was how he earned his tittle as a Demon and his gorgeous black wings.

  
He looked back at the Angel, shaking his head. "On top of that, we were godparents of the wrong child ... Accept Angel, we would be terrible parents. That’s a fact." He smiled, thinking of everything that went wrong in what they were supposed to do.

  
"Every now and then we can take a look at him, that Witch and her boyfriend would let us know if there was something wrong with him ..." He shrugged, he was sure Anathema would call them to solve another Armaggedon.

  
He was slightly pleased that Azi didn't want to get married. It meant he wouldn't lose his best friend. "You don't need a marriage to not feel lonely in life, my Angel. We're here, best friends, almost always together ... I mean ... I never felt lonely, knowing that you've always been around, I just needed to find you ... "He gave the Angel a lightly playful little punch to the arm to relax. It wasn’t difficult to find him even through the ages.

  
"Oh yes, such things, sorry I wanted to keep my composure in the presence of an Angel and not quote this sinful stuff..." He laughed scornfully, knowing Azi was an angelic being, but his books certainly hid many sinful subjects and objectionable ones ... He should know about them in theory even more than Crowley. Did Aziraphale like this kind of sexual reading? He didn't have the guts to ask that, but as Azi had mentioned it, he probably did. The dirty smile continued on his face knowing he had seen many things on his cell phone instead of reading.

  
"Well, I was never curious about using drugs, I don't think it would have any effect on a Demon. Or it would have an unwanted one... I've never had anyone I trusted enough to try anything stronger than cigarettes and alcohol with me, you know? And alone wouldn’t be funny... " It never crossed his mind to invite Azi to this type of program, the only thing they had done was drinking together. He trusted Azi a lot but thought the Angel wouldn't appreciate the idea.

  
"And sex, well ... No. Being honest I didn't try. I had a lot of opportunities, but I refused them all." He looked down embarrassed. "And you, Sir Unruly Life?" he laughed softly thinking that he wasn’t such a stereotypical Angel as to be sentenced to death. They broke countless rules to get to where they were now, but it wasn’t the right time to talk about past mistakes.

  
"And about the snow, don't worry, I .... I can find a way back home ..." He said completely discouraged by the idea. Deeply inside Crowley wanted Azi to insist in him staying ... So the Demon wouldn't think he was bothering him. He sighed melodramatically and looked back through the window that needed to be locked or soon or it would open by the violence of the winds.

  
Aziraphale smiled, feeling a little important for the way the other put things. "They say whoever has real friends doesn't really need anything else. Even if I wasn't looking for you, you showed up anyway, so it was pointless trying to hide." He softly joked. The Angel wondered if every time the Demon appeared out of nowhere, calling him and apologizing had been premeditated.

  
"Well, I lived in Gomorrah. And I observe things, dear. Even if I don't feel tempted to participate," he commented with a more intimate smile. That snobbish London look. "I may have kept myself immaculate throughout the ages, but that doesn't mean I'm silly."

  
"If you went through the 60's and 70's without proving any of these things, you already deserve a medal. Not that I intend to try, but it makes me curious what kind of trip I would have on a hallucinogenic drug. Sometimes I get delirious just by looking at a white wall." He joked and laughed hoping the other would understand. Anything was stimulating for Aziraphale's fertile imagination. Specially if it involved Crowley. It takes imagination when your greatest source of fun comes from fictional characters.

  
It was a wonder he had never tried. Crowley had a wiggle with his hips... That wouldn’t go unnoticed. Perhaps one would imagine that he had some experience but… Nothing? "I know that for an Angel what I did was ignoble, but from a human perspective, it was the right thing to do. Break rules ... yes ... but I had a noble motive. In the end, it was more about both of us and our comfortable life on Earth. "He could have been selfish too, but not at all.

  
"Ah ... you don't have to. I'm not even going to sleep. You can have my bed. Unless you really prefer to go ..." He was hoping his emotional appeal it would work. The Angel was even making that hopeful expression that looks a lot like a needy pet. Then he got up and went to close the window. He could close without Crowley's help or any miracle. He had been doing this for years.

  
Crowley smiled jokingly. It seems Azi wasn’t really trying hard to dodge him ... Sometimes he even seemed to want to be found. Maybe it was all part of the ineffable plan of the Almighty? He was just sure that they had to be together one way or the other. Ever. No matter the time.

  
Crowley smiled at Angel's clever statements "I think I was busier with music and dancing in the 60's and 70's to be into drugs... And no one here said you're silly, I've lived in places too ... Well, bent to sin. " He frowned, trying to remember those times. His previous Angel nature was always very present in his life ... Making him ... Nice? Not interested in those things? What Crowley knew for sure was that he wasn’t really into sinning, for some reason.

  
Crowley just thought he had other mundane things to enjoy in life than to get involved in careless pleasures without feelings. He felt so much happier beside Azi than those empty people ... So.. why get involved with them? He never had enough time at all, spending time with the Angel (or looking for him) or busy learning some new ability.

  
He laughed when he spoke of the white wall "Aziraphale ... I don't think these things would do you any good, better keep with your hallucinogenic walls…” Helaughed even more imagining the scene. "They’re safer." He looked at the fireplace.

  
“At that time I had fun my way ... Sowing the evil here and there and seeing others abusing drugs and promiscuous sex, STDs... As it was something that “my side" wanted to bring among humanity so it was wiser of me just seeing the effects without testing them ... You never know what can happen from things coming from the Underworld, especially knowing those Demons had always hated me. " He shrugged at his ... veiled precaution.

  
"I ended up learning other things in my free time, dancing, singing, gardening, playing instruments ..." he listed some of the things he learned from spending most of his sober time, seeming proud of his actions. Now he had other skills to brag about "And I didn't get involved with anyone to hinder or charge me, compromise and all that ..." The Demon couldn't see sex just as an isolated act and then goodbye ... He didn't want something so intimate with someone that would disappear later, or die ... It wasn’t his cup of tea. The most intimate moments he had were with Aziraphale and he was going to keep things that way.

  
Crowley felt slightly colder as Azi pulled away, but he could see from his face and tone that he wanted the Demon to stay. Bingo, it worked. "Er ... It's not very safe for a snake out there in the cold, right?" He saw Azi approach the window and shiver with cold as he closed it.

  
"As a precaution I’ll stay today. I won’t leave my Angel worried about me having hypothermia outside or losing myself on my way home." He got up laughing, still holding the Angel's blanket over his shoulders, enjoying his scent evolving himself. He picked up the mug and cup to take them to the sink. "After all, this isn't the first time we've slept in the same place right?" They didn’t sleep together, but have already stayed at each other's places many times before.

  
“I imagine you have lived almost everywhere on earth. But strangely, after I settled here, you are staying too.” Aziraphale wasn't going to point out how obvious that. "Alright. I see you being careful with me. Thank you. I'll continue with my wall and my books, don’t worry." The Angel softly laughed.

  
Azi wasn't afraid to get involved. He just saw no sense in it. It was something humans did. He had had many friends throughout history. That seemed enough. He knew that eventually Crowley would reappear in his life in some point. Sometimes it seemed like Azi would get into trouble purposefuly just for that. He himself didn’t know when he had begun to desire Crowley’s sudden appearances.  
"I’ve learned things too. I had to at least pretend to have an occupation through time. Living making miracles and fighting evil could get a lot of attention from humans. I think that's why I was so good at pretending to be one of them." Aziraphale had even had famous friendships with all the knowledge he had.

  
Being an aristocrat for an extended period still gave him that inconveniently superior air. He had also lived in different places and cultures. Even if it wasn't exactly brilliant, it certainly had something to offer that no human would have. Just like Crowley.

  
"Your Angel ..." Ah, those words could kill him if that was possible. "You're right. It's safer here, even if I trust you could get home. It's not ... even ... the first time." However, he always felt something different knowing that Crowley slept only a wall of distance. He finished closing everything and sighed before deciding what to do next.

  
Crowley scowled at the angel. He didn't want to make it so clear that he was being so careful, but what could he do? He didn't want to be even more of a nuisance than he was being already was so he decided to be ... Nice. The Demon decided not to talk about himself settling down. The only reason he stayed was Azi, he had no reason to leave there alone not anywhere else better to go.

  
He nodded as he walked away to wash the dishes. "What occupations have you had over the years, Angel?" He asked about times when they weren’t together. Crowley never cared about just doing miracles and sowing evil, he wanted more to have fun and distract himself from loneliness when he didn't have Azi around on a few sparse occasions. He had to agree that the Angel was better off acting like human than himself.

  
While washing the dishes, Crowley couldn’tice the angel sighing and looking even, flushed again? Was it the cold? Or something he said? Anyway, Azi was still lovely as always. "Is there a job to do tonight at the library? Or will you just read to pass the time, since you're not sleeping ..?" He asked from the other room.

  
"Pastor, monk, scribe, doctor, nobleman, crusader knight ..." Aziraphale tried to help in his own way, even though he wasn’t always happy in this endeavor. His occupations were a mixture of what he thought suited an Angel and what he himself liked to do. Nothing amazing.

  
"Oh, you don't have to wash this, dear. Let me wash for us while you sleep," he said after following the other to the back of the store. "Same as ever. Some maintenance on the most time-punished books. Dusting and well... the rest of the time read." It shouldn't be too fascinating for a Demon. "Why?" He asked curiously.

  
The Demon's eyes widened. Azi had been doing so much more than he had imagined when they were apart. He nodded, impressed by the Angel's abilities and intelligence. He alone had also been doing many things throughout the ages ... Some not so positive or openly said, so he decided not to talk about it as he wasn’t questioned.

  
He ignored the Angel's command to stop doing the dishes and continued until the work was done. He had the blanket still on him and wasn't as cold as before, doing a decent job. "I ... I'd like to help if you wouldn’t mind." He said looking at the dishes and not putting back his glasses.

  
"I'm not that sleepy ..." It was a good excuse to spend some quiet time next to the Angel being useful for him. Just the two without fear of interruptions, doing something Azi liked to do.

  
“Would you tell me what occupations you had too?” Aziraphale asked curiously. He was always hesitant about being too invasive about another's life. He remembered Crowley saying 'he didn't like being charged' and maybe that's why Azi rarely asked the Demon directly about his life or past. He didn't want to feel that he was doing something he didn't want, much less feel charged in their friendship.

  
He watched the other man wash the dishes and smiled. The Demon really tried to please him. "You're never a bother, my… dear. But if you want to help a little, it's just a routine thing. It shouldn't take long. I think it would be very annoying if I spent the whole night reading with you awake." He giggled. "Hand me the dishes, I'll dry them" Aziraphale did almost everything manually, even though he could work things out quickly with a miracle.

  
Crowley paused for a moment, almost dropping the cup when he was asked. "I ... Well, I was a dancer, just like you, a knight, I wrote plays, had already been a musician, gardener, painter, most things related to art ..." He wisely hid the part that was also a drug dealer, tormentor, loan shark among others not so good "jobs”.

  
"Er ... I’ve been a bit of all, just wanting to have fun doing my Demon job down here on Earth ... Plus I could distract myself by seeing humans in their mundane pursuits ... "He shrugged, it was the truth. He kept himself busy until Azi got in trouble and he needed to save him, starting the cycle of their friendship once again.

  
He raised an eyebrow at the Angel's phrase and his slightly playful tone. "I'm sure you never had company to do these things here, have you?" He asked briefly defiantly. Crowley didn’t sleep there often, and the Angel should have never had company to spend the night with him working. Or he was guessing wrong?

  
"It may be more fun to have help than to hear me snoring ..." he joked slightly happily of his help being welcome "So, you first need to teach me how to do it. Then you can read me to sleep." He knew Azi would have patience with him. It wasn’t like the relationship between him and his plants. He laughed alone looking at him sideways. Now the Angel looked like his nanny or something… Well, Crowley liked to be pampered, what could he say?

  
He gave the dishes to him as soon as he finished, even though it was a routine activity, the Demon was happy to be able to share a normal moment with his friend, after all the madness they had gone through, not even needing miracles for anything ... Just enjoying each other's company.

  
"Any day we'll spend the night doing something I like to return the favor, my Angel ..." Crowley returned the same naughty laugh looking out the window "Well ... When the weather is more… inviting." He sighed.

  
"Oh Crowley, this is fantastic! You're an artist and you never told me, you bastard!" He nudged him, faking irritation even though he was fascinated "You sing, play, write poetry, oh my God, I'm totally amazed, dear." And also more inclined to his crush that had lasted a long time. It was nothing like his boring professions. "You'll have to show me this anytime!"

  
"Actually ... no. Who would want to dust and moth books at dawn?" Why did they really stay together for so long? It couldn’t be fun for a person like Crowley those pastimes. Then he smiled when he told him to read him to sleep. The Demon never asked something like that before, was he joking?

  
"I can explain you everything. Some books are really old and fragile. However, as the volumes build up it gets harder and harder to handle it all by myself. When I'm tired, I read in a very monotone tone so that you can sleep quickly." He chuckled.

  
He took the dishes from his hand and was carefully wiping and setting aside for storage. "Sure. I've already volunteered for that, right? You can be sure that I keep my word ..." He smiled and looked down, a little shy thinking about what a Demon would want to do during dawn, but inwardly comforted by all the simple, domestic moment they were sharing. They looked even more ... like a ... oh, Jesus Christ!

  
Crowley blushed slightly at how surprised and excited the Angel seemed about his "professions" in the past. It was no big deal for Crowley, but it seemed to make him so curious that he couldn't help but smile when he was nudged. "I can show you for sure..." He smiled still looking at the dishes having a mean idea.

  
"Aziraphale, listen to me, it doesn't matter what is done, what matters is who you do it with." He said bluntly still smiling. The Demon didn't care if he was going to clean old books or prevent the end of the world. If he had Azi by his side he could do anything that would be good. That would be fun. Especially if it was helping him.

  
"Why have you accumulated so many books over the years, Angel?" He asked curiously happy that he accepted his childish idea of reading for him to sleep. Oh, how stupid he felt to ask for something like that. Would Azi really take this seriously? "It's a lot of work for one person just to keep it all right after so long..."

  
As soon as they had finished with the dishes, he didn’t even allow the Angel to answer him. He dried his hands carelessly and grabbed Azi's coat by the sleeve dragging him into the main room. There he knew a record player and a collection of used vinyl. It wasn't just books that resided in that place.

  
He set the Angel waiting in the center of the room and asked for a moment. With another miracle the record player was clean and ready to use. He glanced quickly through the vinyl and chose the one that pleased him most, would be one of Queen for sure.

  
As soon as he put the music to play, he approached Azi and offered a hand inviting him to dance "Tell me Aziraphale, how many Angels and Demons together can dance on the head of a pin?" And smiled warmly hoping Azi would accept his invitation, making a slight bow to show his point.

  
The song was “Good Old fashioned Lover Boy”. A happy melody that was absolutely inviting to a dance. It was a ridiculous idea, he knew it, but snowing, impossible to return home, books waiting to be cleaned ... Why not a dance with your best friend after the end of the world and before working again?

  
"Do you think so? I think the same." Azi laughed softly. "I love doing silly things with you." After all, Crowley didn't seem to care about anything. Whether it was ice cream, a dinner, a walk, it was all right. They didn't have to fake anything or hide from each other. Azi felt completely accepted by the Demon and it was priceless. Much more being his opposite.

  
"Cuz I adore them! I just couldn't help it. I always think, just a two or three more books won't hurt. They’re relics. I want all that exist!" He said excitedly. Books were the most precious thing in Aziraphale's life or so it seemed. Well, besides Crowley, of course. As soon as he had finished drying the dishes he was dragged by the Demon, wordlessly not understanding a thing.

  
"Crowley, what ... Oh, fine ... if you want music, let's listen to music." But he didn't expect the particular song Crowley was going to choose. "Oh, I don't know, my dear. But right now I prefer it to be just the two of us ..." He said with a cute smile.

  
"I don't dance very well. Where do we start?" He started blushing thinking about being the worst dancer ever and Crowley not being patient with him. He would understand if the Demon gave up. Soon Azi was slightly trembling from nervousness.

  
The lyrics had barely begun, but he immediately recognized it. The Angel had inadvertently heard that song a few times before. His face turned as red as possible and he looked down. "Ah ... Crowley ... w-why this song? How do humans say? I 'identify' .... with it" It was almost a complaint. The kind of complaint you make when you get a statement in public and everything gets a little shameful, but at the same time wonderful. Did Crowley picked up that song on purpose? Did he want to say something with it or just mess with Azi’s mind?

  
Crowley smiled as he watched the Angel's excitement talking about his books. He wondered if in all these years he would have read all the ones he had, the capacity for that Aziraphale would surely have ... Following the evolution of the knowledge of humanity seemed something that his Angel would definitely do.

  
Point for him having such an intelligent Angel, so passionate and caring with himself. Sometimes Crowley felt even a bit jealous of his library, how well it was treated and esteemed by Azi... He liked when he was the one treated like that by the Angel too, though he had never verbalized it before.

  
Crowley was very pleased that he hadn’t denied his stupid invitation. He took his hand gently, feeling how soft and chubby it was, unlike his long-fingered bony one, and wrapped his waist with the other. He put Azi's arm around his shoulders as he was taller.

  
"Don’t worry, I will guide you." He said with a smile holding his hand firmly yet carefully, staring into his deep blue eyes getting lost for a brief moment. He didn't care about the fact that he was without his glasses this time. Aziraphale wouldn't be scared, would he?

  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at the Angel's next statement and how red he was. This time it certainly wasn't cold. He began to move slowly from side to side along with him, taking Azi according to the tune of the song.

  
"What do you mean you identify with this song, Angel?" He asked gently as they danced ... Or tried, Azi should have no idea what he was doing being guided that way. However Aziraphale didn’t struggle, just following gracefully. He noticed his complaining tone ... But it had been a deliberated choice.

  
"I really like this album, A Day at the Races ... It suits me ..." He thought for a moment "You fit more with A Night at the Opera ...." He spoke thinking out loud and laughing. "Ah the seventies, good times those ..." he said gently pressing him closer so that he could guide him more easily.

  
"Alright ..." was all the Angel could say. They had never had that kind of contact with each other. He felt like the 'woman' there, being guided. Aziraphale knew how to dance, he was the only Anget that knew that... But not in a pair, just alone. Either way, it didn't matter. He held on Crowley tightly, as it could be a unique chance to be so close and looked at the Demon without showing any problem seeing his snake-eyes so closely.

  
After the brief moment of shame, he couldn't help dancing staring into Crowley's eyes, paying attention to his careful movements, trying to fit into them… Soon the task showed it was much easier than he thought it would be. He knew that was how couples danced properly and blushed a bit more once he had that thought.

  
Time seemed to freeze as he danced along with Crowley, hearing that song that related so much to them. Everything except the two and the music seemed blurry to him. Or was simply insignificant.  
"I don't know. They didn't know us, the members of this band. But they seem to know ..." He laughed, though slightly shy. “Just pay attention to the lyrics, dear.” And said nothing more, although he could feel that some things said in the song were directed at him. Or at them. Did Crowley notice too?

  
"Do you know what song I like about them? Don't laugh. Don't Stop me Now." Because when he was excited, the last thing he wanted was someone saying it was an exaggeration.

  
Crowley grinned, "I know these lyrics by heart, Angel, just didn't know you identified with them ..." he said simply taking his hand and turning him around his own axis. Lyrics could mean many things, but he didn't admit that he also identified with them, although he was immensely happy with his Angel's statement. He definitely noticed.

  
In dances like that he was usually the man who led, Crowley only assumed that position because he was taller and the Angel didn't know how to dance, but he was doing very well, no stomping on his feet ... yet.

  
His smile widened further. "Really? I never thought I'd like this song .. Why?" He gave a nasty laugh pulling him back against his thinner body and rocking him back and forth. "Too bad I don't think this one can be danced like this ..." He said looking into his eyes.

  
All he wanted now was to really stop the time so that they could stay like this forever ... Quiet, relaxed, together ... Blessed time that blizzard had happened.

  
To break the tense mood a little, he took the blanket from his own shoulders and shifted it around Azi’s ones now. He wanted to play a little and pulled him closer by the edges of the blanket still smiling.

  
"I really like You're my Best Friend, the song ..." he said softly as in a confession, also turning red using the song as an alibi to tell Aziraphale the truth, returning the honesty that the Angel had in saying that he identified with the current song. He now placed both hands on the Angel's waist, waiting for him to wrap his hands around his shoulders.

  
"Dining at the Ritz. Who else could it be but us?" He laughed. It wasn’t so complicated to follow. He had a basic prior experience. In fact, it had been physically much more complex dancing with someone he had feelings for. But he wasn't going to say that.

  
"Ah ... to an Angel you must understand that the song is liberating. I wish no one would stop me when I was having fun. Even if I'm overly happy and excited." That was definitely a moment that he wanted it to last forever. And temporal measures, as well as space measures, were also easy to break for beings like them. They lost track of human time in situations like those even not snapping his fingers to do that.

  
“Aren't you cold anymore or just want to give me my blanket back?” He spoke softly. They were so close. A murmur would be heard. "I like that one too, it’s a good song ..." He smiled when he saw the red face of the other.

  
"I couldn't have a better friend than you, dear." He raised his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders. It was such a perfect moment that Aziraphale was afraid to breathe and ruin something about it.  
Crowley nodded. "I must agree that it really is ... Even more live shows I used to go to when Freddie was alive. Really amazing. I promise not to cut your wings when you're having fun with your white walls or cleaning your books" He joked with him again after his explanation.

  
"Cold ...? What you mean cold ..?" He said frowning playfully, moving more and more slowly in his movements just looking at his sky-blue eyes. The song was already ending but he wanted to stay close. Crowley just wanted to be there in peace.

  
"Of all the mistakes I have ever made in my existence ... And there were many ..." He laughed bitterly "Choosing you as my best friend definetely wasn’t one of them..." he confessed in a whisper caressing the Angel's chubby waist softly.

  
"Thank you for everything, Angel." he whispered once more. Crowley hadn’t thanked him after those many years of friendship, maybe now was a good time for that as he was being a lot more honest than usual.

  
He spent a few moments in silence just staring at the Angel's face, especially his eyes that he was so jealous, being normal and matching with Azi, they weren’t scary or intimidating like his ones... He missed his original eyes when he was an Angel, they should have been normal as well right? He didn't know if he should put another song to play so they could dance again, or leave for work .... He didn't know if Azi would be uncomfortable in that position.

  
He continued caressing him with the same smile. He thought that maybe they could be together if he was still an Angel ... He remembered when he was kicked out of the sky .... He lost himself in that blue of Aziraphale's eyes with his mind full of memories that never had the courage to tell him. About his past, his origins, his scars, his wounds… He wondered what his Angel was feeling at that moment and why his heart was racing so fast.

  
"Good. I’d like you to take good care of my wings. Not that anyone has ever done it in reality. I mean, literally ...." Secretly, Azi found his black wings such a divine thing, with the pardon of the pun. He lost his breath when he saw the other open them wide in a few moments they were able to show them.

  
Azi kept looking at the other, with that serene look that hid an inner storm. He wouldn't waste a second of it all distracting himself with anything else. "Did you pick me? I really thought you only took things until the situation got more complicated and we were forced to see each other more often. Anyway, I'm very pleased with the outcome, dear." He shook his head "No ... you don't need to thank me" The other's fingers were so nice there, touching his body slowly.

  
When the song ended Azi remained still, keeping his hands on his body as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He didn't look uncomfortable, but his expression denoted that he was in a painful expectation. Suspended by a thread. As if at any moment something would be taken from him.

  
Crowley smiled at the Angel's response, almost always taking it things literally. It was cute how much he pretended he didn't understand metaphors or euphemisms when in fact he knew very well what the other was talking about.

  
"You ... find very little of yourself, Angel." He said softly. He wouldn't admit it, but it wasn't just a big accident for him, it had been a choice to go after the Angel, even after fights and arguments. To save him, look for him ... Taking care of best friend.

  
When Crowley thought he had lost him, the wave of feelings that swept through him ... He certainly wasn't ready for that massive sorrow. He was certain at that moment that he couldn’t lose him, more than anything he needed Aziraphale as the grass was green or the sky was blue.

  
He tried to memorize all feelings of that moment as if his life depended on it. The smell, the touch, the ragged breaths, the sparkle in Aziraphale’s eyes ... Everything. In 6,000 years he could never be so close to his Angel as he was in that moment, so peaceful. He smiled again, turning his face to the side, facing him.

  
Deciding to be guided at least once by what his emotions, he approached Azi gently and cupping the Angel's face with both hands, Crowley softly kissed his forehead. Sealing that moment, a silent thanks for all that time they spent together.

  
He broke the kiss and caressed his cheek, his soft hair and in one last funny act poked his lovely nose, laughing. He let it go of him and went to the record player to turn it off.

  
"We have work to do with those books, Angel, could I show you my talent in dance with this brief action...? I know I'm still due to show you my other artistic gifts, that was just a bit.." He said approaching the Angel again with his flushed face after his thoughtless action. He was afraid Azi would be angry or awkward after the affectionate attitude. Crowley decided to change subject quick.

  
"Where do we start?"


	4. Cleaning

"On second thought, it's even unfair to you to say you didn't care ... ever since. But maybe I was too silly to realize." Gentle concessions, spectacular rescues, miracles Crowley made just to please. It couldn't even be casual. Coming from a Demon especially.

They had even recently stopped arguing, which in fact seemed miraculous. Crowley had softened himself more with him. Hard times taught lessons. Losing what is precious is never a good prospect.

The moment ended in a beautiful way. Azi was more than pleased with his sweet gesture. He was sure his eyes watered remarkably. Crowley wouldn’t have done better if he was an Angel. He watched until the end as they parted for Crowley to turn off the record player.

"In a romantic style, you're ok," he joked. “And I'll wait for you to show the others styles you dance. You know the right time for everything.” Aziraphale looked around the store and sighed.

"Some shelves are already clean. I'm doing the job one way, so I think it starts from that shelf up there, going clockwise. I'll get the stuff to get started." to process all that. If he hadn’t fallen in all that time, with all his mistakes, surely it was time for the Almighty to speak. There was no way he could turn back on what he was feeling.

Crowley grinned at the other's approval and made a slight playful bow to make his point. "Thank you my young Angel, better than your old “gavotte” right?" he said, still blushing at the compliments and joking with him a bit.

He definitely wanted to spend some more time with Azi, the excuse to work would be totally welcome now. Fighting his demonic laziness and selfishness, he joined forces to help him with his tedious task. It was better than sleeping or freezing to death outside, right?

He listened to his explanations and nodded, that would be a good deal, he was willing to try. Working with 2 pairs of hands meant finishing faster. Maybe they could have more moments of conversation, maybe plan the trip ... He wanted to know what this “night Azi” was like.

He turned off the record player and put the vinyl back where it belonged, wondering if working with music would be interesting or disturb the Angel's concentration. Maybe silence was better for both of them.

He waited patiently for him to return with the material sitting in a nearby chair thinking about what he had done. He noticed that Aziraphale’s blue eyes turned even deeper ... Would Azi have been thrilled? He didn’t comment on what happened, didn’t complain or pushed him away... Did he like his little kiss? Absorbed in thought, he almost regretted his timid gesture, hoping it hadn't ruined their night. He sighed alone against his hands, bowing his head sadly.

"Calling me young is too much, Crowley," he said with a brief laugh. In the midst of his despair at the back of the store, he gathered the material, including some more modern things he had discovered by appointment that could help that task.

When he returned, certain he was at least partially thinking straight, he watched Crowley for a moment and approached him. He looked downhearted. " Are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

The Angel wanted to make sure that he had done well himself. "We don't have to do this work if you're not really willing. But I can guarantee it's great to keep a person awake even if tiredness is even worse later."

They had almost crossed the line. And then, Aziraphale wished he was less angelic so he wouldn't be able to feel that choking feeling later of almost giving in to his Demon. However, on one point he was right, he would never deny something that was so true to him.

He pulled the other by the hand. “C’mon lazy Demon.” They could do anything while cleaning. Even Crowley just watching him while he cleaned. It was so much better than doing it in absolute silence, cold and solitude.

Crowley was startled for a moment by the return of the Angel. He would have laughed at his comment but was too absorbed in his own thoughts for it.

He raised his head quickly listening to his speaking. "No Angel, it's fine." He forced a smile getting up and rested his hand gently on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm willing, maybe we end up faster with my help ... Huh?" He offered softly trying not to think about what had happened before. "I'm not the most skilled Demon in the world but I can try." He wouldn't say he would have a good will to learn cuz .... Demons aren’t good.

He tried to put his best rested and peaceful face as his mind was still racing with thoughts and his heart with feelings. "Don't you sleep even after work, Angel? Don’t you get tired too?" He asked curiously, getting tired was something human, and Azi was good at imitating them. For a brief moment his mind considered whether he could watch Aziraphale asleep and not the other way around ... Or even sleep together ... Satan help him with those intrusive thoughts.

Crowley followed the Angel with a glance at the giant shelves ahead. "Wow." He whispered to himself. "How long have you been doing this? There must have been books here since ... The beginning of the ages ..." He said jokingly wondering when Azi had started this compulsion to accumulate books.

How not to find it so sweet on the other? Crowley was doing his best, even for a boring task, just not to leave him alone. The Angel’s heart warmed with him willing to work. "Well, in most books you just have to rub a flannel gently to dust it off. Some books are in terrible shape, literally falling apart. They are very old. If you see one of those, just pass it to me." He explained what to do briefly approaching those shelves and placing the blanket that was on his shoulders, aside.

"Yeah, sometimes ... It wouldn't make sense to stay up every night. But today you need to sleep ..." Azi was hospitable and wouldn't let the other stay awake while he slept comfortably. And sharing a bed, even if it had a wall between them, still seemed something odd. But undeniably something he wanted to try… If he could.

"I do whenever I can. It's a never-ending job, dear. But if I do it little by little, I won't have many shelves to clean once at a time." He laughed. "There are very old books, it's true, but I haven't always had this place." It was a custom built slowly. “Oh, I didn't mention you that for brief periods I was also a teacher, did I? It was an easy job to get ... "

Crowley listened carefully to Angel's instructions and took the flannel he mentioned to begin cleaning. He was tired before he even started, but he did his best not to let it show. The Demon was really going to pass the worst books to Azi without even having his suggestion, he was really afraid of doing something silly and damaging a book. He knew the Angel would be pissed.

"Naah ..." He said contemptuously "I'm in my best shape, you will see that there is no other Demon that cleans books better than me .." He said laughing and going to the shelves. Then Demon than looked back at Azi "Teacher?" And laughed softly "This would be something I'd love to see, Angel, because the only time I saw you dealing with an audience of children was when you were being a fake magitian, and we know the result was quite ... Disastrous I must say." He said laughing, remembering the food war on Warlock's 11th birthday.

"Did you like being a teacher? What did you teach?" He asked taking the first books and giving the cover a brief read before cleaning. It was covered in dust which made him sneeze, considering putting his glasses on again to protect his eyes.

Azi was much faster than Crowley, given his years of training in that kind of work, but he was also more careful. He seemed to love every book he took, admiring it just before returning it to the shelf, as if it brought him good memories.

"I'm sure you haven't. Even because no one else would want to clean books during the dawn," he laughed at his friend. "Oh, they weren't always kids. Kids are more complicated to teach. I've taught at university too. Adults are more behaved and know why they're trying to learn. It helps." "Explained.

"Oh, literature was my favorite. You must imagine. I’ve known a lot of awesome people. I once met a very religious young man, one of a kind really, extremely cultured and talented. I have his books somewhere here..."

"I didn't know Demons could have allergies ..." He said worried looking at Crowley.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You really think that? Because when I went through college to see about human behavior there they didn't seem that inclined to learn..." he laughed, remembering the parties and heavy drinking he witnessed in college. "But yes, definitely easier to deal with adults than children." He agreed.

Crowley sniffled after sneezing "I didn't even know, guess I’m spending too much time here I’m getting human illnesses ...." He wiped his eyes and put back his glasses. "You must have known all kinds of educated people, Angel, never made friends?" He asked even more curiously after the mention of the young religious lad. Clever and intelligent people have always been a fascination for the Angel, that was for sure.

"Well, by the time I taught things, they were less chaotic, I suppose. But yes, this phase happens there. In the beginning in general. In the case of children, there is no phase at all. And I'm not very good with discipline. They seem not to take me seriously." "From the example Crowley had given, he could see that his softness was totally incompatible with the boundaries a child needed, but perhaps he had plenty of love left over.

“Like I said, you don't have to push yourself, my dear.” Although it was fun to see Crowley having an allergic attack, knowing he would have to take care of himself later. Because that he could do very well. He even chuckled for a moment.

"I had many, many indeed. But you know? Human life always has the same end, much earlier than it should. So they go and I stay." He had met Oscar Wilde once. And what a tragic end for such a humorous and simply sweet person.

Crowley heard him, going back to get his glasses, his snake-eyes already red and watering, his nose was also red from the allergic crisis. However, that wouldn’t hinder him from helping his Angel, not tonight. He frowned and hid his eyes behind his shades wanting to look good. Determined to finish what he had once started.

"I ... I came close to being a teacher, but I gave up, patience isn’t my forte. You know that." His plants knew this well. Croley had no idea how he waited for eleven years observeing the wrong child. "I was more into learning from others than teaching, you know?" He grabbed the next book cleaning it up. The Demon eventually learned many things without ever teaching anyone ... Would he have patience with Azi if he ever wanted to learn something?

"Yes, I know what you mean by people going, it's really a shame to be immortal in a place like Earth. Everyone goes before us." He sighed thinking about the people he lost along the way because they would actually last much less than him due to normal factors. Crowley couldn't deny that I missed some even.

"Have you ever .. How do humans say ... fall in love, Angel?" He asked looking at Azi, passing him a wrecked book for him to take better care of. He took advantage of his glasses knowing that Azi wouldn't see him staring at him curious about his answer.

"Fortunately when you have some authority, you don't need discipline. There was some respect for the elders when talking to me" And surely Aziraphale felt very old. "Learning is great. I wish I had done more of that." He spoke sadly.

"Yeah ... it's sad. Some people are really interesting, aren't they?" He smiled sadly. He knew exactly what Crowley meant. That longing feeling. "Ah ..." He thought of lying, but ended up looking back and forth, a little uncomfortably. "Yeah. Once." He picked up the book and looked at it as if Crowley didn't exist. Why hadn't he made up an excuse and told him no? Stupid Angel.

"Maybe someday I can teach you something huh? I would have more patience with you, or could at least try to have ... After all we are the same age ..." Crowley laughed thinking of Azi having to respect him because he would be the authority as a teacher.

"Yes, some are really amazing at what they do ... When I was a musician I got to know some iconic celebrities from the art world ... The private lives of some of them ... Were really intriguing at the very least," He chuckled quietly analyzing another book before cleaning it up.

Crowley was the one who was tasked with presenting some of the drugs and addictions that came to kill them later, but wouldn’t go into that merit. "Some even enjoyed reading, of course not as much as you ..." He laughed again "What kind of reading is your favorite, Angel...?"

"Oh ..." Crowley's eyes widened, not ready for that answer "Is she… gone too? I don't remember seeing you with anyone during all those years ..." He asked going after other more whole books not to interrupt Azi. He would understand if he didn’t want to answer or talk about that. He could see how visibly uncomfortable Azi was with the topic at hand.

"Yes, we were raised all the same ..." Yes, they had been raised together, but Aziraphale didn't remember seeing Crowley before he was Crowley. "Sorry. Of course you can teach me things. Of course you’re specialized in a lot of things I didn't know…"

"Really? Tell some of your stories for me, dear. They can't be boring to hear ...." He was surprised musicians were interested in books. But maybe he was being a little biased. "It's hard to tell. Definitely fictional stories, though. I prefer novels, not necessarily romantic ones, but I prefer."

"The ... person ... isn't gone yet," he said, being as generic as possible. Well, if he were a human he could definitely be called gay. Even for a single factor. Crowley on the other hand didn't have a chance to be... He sighed. "And I wouldn't want to think of them having to go."

Crowley nodded listening to the Angel, maybe it was really a good time to spend time telling stories. Maybe time would pass faster, even if it wasn’t exactly what Crowley wanted, enjoying every single moment with his Angel.

"Well ... Someone I had the pleasure of meeting was David Bowie. Very nice lad, read George Orwell's 1984 and interestingly liked Anthony Burgess's “Clockwork Orange”... Gone too soon unfortunately. Really talented. I was there when he received the punch that made his eye like that" He frowned, trying to remember others.

"Kurt Cobain was very fond of Jack Kerouac, Mick Jagger .... His favorite book was" The Master and Margarita ". It tells the story of the Devil's trip to atheistic Soviet Russia." He chuckled remembering talking to him about Devil himself. He was an expertise right? Of course the lead singer of Stones didn’t believe him. “You should have those books here or already heard about them…”

"I think the vast majority of rock starts have a favorite title ... When they had time to read of course. They were brilliant minds in what they were doing, so I think having inspiration from somewhere was something important right?..." He shrugged "I like biographies a bunch, to know the lives of famous or remarkable people ... I think I should write my own anytime," he said, laughing and picking up another book answering something he wasn’t asked. “You think anyone would be interested in reading, Angel?”

"Glad ... Uh.. I’m Glad this person hasn't died yet ..." He said quietly "Why ... Aren't you together? Is she human ...?" He asked even more curious. He could feel from Aziraphale’s tone he was really afraid of this person leaving. She was someone lucky, for sure. Carelessly he picked up a holy book from another shelf, and his hand burned at touching the material causing him to drop it on the floor "Fuck!" He grabbed his injured hand.

"Oh, that's good taste," he said referring to Bowie. "Did you really meet these people? Fantastic! They're so iconic that I can barely imagine. All you have to say now is that you really did meet Freddie Mercury ..." Aziraphale had known Jane Austen and some writers. Crowley, the musicians.

"I understand your point. Rarely can anyone do a good job in the absence of influences or references. Which means that humanity works by feedback. I have a section with biographies here. It's not too big because they can never be completely trusted... but it may be of interest to you. "Azi laughed “Your biography would be the longest book ever written, Crowley, I bet people would love to read it.”

"I think my feelings aren’t matched," he said, trying not to show sadness. Crowley apparently even cheered for him, which proved he was a real friend. However… “Oh my God, I completely forgot that detail!” He immediately forgot the book he was working on and turned to the other, taking his hand to look at the damage that had been done.

Crowley shaking his hand annoyed, grinned as he saw Azi interested in what he had said. "Yes, I had some opportunities, sometimes once, sometimes more than once ... And yes, I could meet him one day, it was amazing, not to mention that the other band members were also incredibly kind. " He almost bragged about the achievement. This only made him admire the singer of his favorite band even more, keeping his memory alive even years after his death. Queen was his favorite band for a reason in the end.

"Our biography would be, Angel, definitely a bestseller. Even more if it was written by you,” He complimented Azi quietly. His intelligence would indeed be needed to write a book and remember all the tiny details. He raised and eyebrow to the Angel about his unrequited feelings. He felt bad for his friend but at the moment he was sorry for his hand.

He opened it with some difficulty showing the Angel the burn "Shit ... I’m sorry Agel..." He said upset to have disturbed everything by getting hurt. It was burned but not to severely because he dropped the object quick.

"And thinking it leads nowhere, Angel, you should talk to this person just to be sure ... Even more if they’re human, time is running ... Tic-tock " He imitated a watch with the fingers of the unburnt hand. He would have little time to find out if the other person loved him back if that was the case.

"Oh ... I can't believe we never really talked to each about these details of our lives... I really could learn from you." Azi spoke in genuine appreciation and admiration from the other. He was a great person with unique experiences.

"Thank you. I think maybe only I could have the patience necessary to write so many pages." He joked and analyzed the wound. He had never tried to cure the Demon befora. Azi had a feeling it wouldn't work, or worse ... "I'm not sure if healing you would be safe. I'm afraid of hurting you even more, Crowley."

"Don't worry about cleaning. Enough for today. I always end up forgetting that we don't have the same nature." And that was saddening. He set the holy book at a safe distance. "I am unrequited, Crowley. I would know if the person felt the same about me," he said in a tone of unusual irritation. "I'm just a… friend."

"I'm sure I can learn a lot from you too, Angel." Crowley spoke softly, as if he hadn’t learned a lot in these many years living together. Many of the things he never had a chance to thank for the opportunity. Aziraphale looked amazed at this possibility, again he felt his heart skip a beat with his gentle smile. They would have to combine classes someday.

He looked at his hand, making sure that the right person to write this book would be Aziraphale. Patient and perfectionist like he was. Crowley frowned at the thought of being cured. He looked at the Angel as he spoke irritably and called him by his name, finding this unusual.

"Er… At least he is your friend, the person could even not know you exist..." He shrugged trying to comfort his friend by showing the positive side of the situation. Something an Angel would do, not a Demon… Fuck. He was dense about feelings and didn't realize who Azi was referring to. He would apologize bringing this topic up, but no. Demons do not apologize.

He felt sad about they not being of the same nature, probably the person Azi was in love with was, a human or an Angel, of course ... He felt even sadder for his friend, and for himself. If he hadn’t done anything wrong in the past ... He would still be an Angel and have a chance with Azi. He sighed defeated momentarily.

Crowley watched him put the book at a safe distance and felt a great failure to have interrupted the cleaning and dropping the book ruining it... But ... He thought he could at least do something about it. He needed to show Aziraphale that he trusted him.

"Heal me." He said without hesitation. " It won't hurt me." He said and swallowed hard, scared, taking off his glasses to look at him, showing that he was dead serious. "I ... I was once like you. Just do it." He spoke sternly staring at the Angel with a serious face offering him his burnt hand.

Aziraphale didn't expect classes necessarily. He was expecting being taught something else that Crowley didn’t get the subtlety when he spoke. Too bad he couldn't put that into words.

"Yes, I'm grateful they are. I think I can live with that only," he sighed. He was getting more and more depressed thinking about the person he loved. All his hopes going away and the weight of reality falling on him like never before.

So, everything he had interpreted as possibility before wasn’thing more than a misperception. Well, it was better that way. A romance would never work between them. That moment perfectly illustrated one of the reasons.

"Crowley ..." He held the Demon's hand in unusual fear, but decided to trust him. Then he ran his other hand over his burnt one and hoped with all his heart that he was right. There was no visual complement to what he was doing. It was just that. He was acting as discreet as possible so that it would be difficult for humans to realize when he used his power.

Crowley could feel a tingling in his hand, bit his lip expecting the worst and closed his eyes shut, but soon the pain was slowly fading ... Aziraphale really managed to cure him without any major problems. The Demon watched with wide eyes the miracle happening to him.

He looked down and could see that where it was burned there were no scars left. He smiled as he analyzed his hand, impressed that it had really worked. He was really afraid that Aziraphale would hurt him even more ... But he needed to show the Angel that he trusted him no matter what.

With a thoughtless act, Crowley moved his body only by what he felt that moment .... For some reason Azi was increasingly depressed, and the Demon couldn't bear to see the ever-cheerful, bubbly and happy Angel looking like a withered flower. He hoped that could make him feel better.

Without much thought he hugged the Angel silently. He couldn't believe that really Azi could cure him. So many years avoiding it… He was so happy with this discovery. One of his arms wrapped around his waist again as the other rose to his hair caressing it and he rested his face on his shoulder

"Thank you, Angel ..." He said holding him tightly and taking a long breath. "I’m sorry ..." He smelled the faint chocolate scent coming from Aziraphale and allowed himself to be soft for a moment, enjoying the warmth emanating from him. He sighed from satisfaction and a small smile appeared across his face.

After it was over, Aziraphale sighed with relief. "God" He spoke as if he was really worried. What if it had gone wrong? What if he had burned Crowley’s whole arm? By the way, how could it have worked? "My heart was almost in my throat" Not that it would destroy the other's hand, he supposed, but for a few moments, the tension was maximum.

He really didn't expect that hug. However, it was so natural and engaging that he froze for a while, unsure how to react, even though he felt somehow, all right with the gesture. He was the one that normally would enjoy touching… But now Crowley seemed oddly touch deprived. That was a really welcome surprise.

"I ... I didn't do anything, Crowley. You got hurt because of me. I still don't know how I didn't make it all worse..." The final part said, he was almost muttering. Then he returned the hug. "Why are you apologizing?"

Aziraphale was now such a complex mix of feelings that it was hard to live on his skin. He felt guilty and relieved. Stressed but calm in each other's arms. And especially, in complete jubilation over the display of affection, but with a tremendous fear of surrendering fully.

Crowley slowly broke the hug and pulled back far enough to look into his blue eyes. "I got hurt because I didn't pay attention, Angel. It wasn't your fault. And sorry for disturbing your work with the books with my stupidity." He scratched behind his head in embarrassment. It was the first time he had let Aziraphale heal him ... In fact never any Angel touched him that way.

"It hasn’t worsened because your ability is to heal, not to destroy, Aziraphale. Mine that is to cause evil… I…” He swallowed hard being honest looking into his eyes

“…was afraid that I would hurt you and not the other way around." He explained briefly by putting his glasses back on. "But I always thought I would burn even more if an Angel tried to heal me ... At least that's what I heard that happened, down there ..." He looked back at his hand "I can see it was all bullshit." He smiled again, still not letting him go.

"It wasn't your fault ..." Azi said kindly, but not in a condescending tone. "I have so many Bibles. I must have all that exist. I'm going to separate all these holy books into one section, so you won’t have any risk." His heart was still racing. His breath ragged. He didn't hurt people. Hurting Crowley would be even more unthinkable. Something hideous.

"But ... I didn't know ... That I could heal a Demon. That’s a surprise for me too…" Sometimes Azi wanted to believe God wasn’t the one who had caused suffering and destruction throughout history, but a being of infinite and incomprehensible kindness, who could forgive Crowley. If humans were capable of sometimes almost supernatural forgiveness, why not God? He had to be bigger to have created beings capable of such kindness. "That's what they told me too. They told me many things. And I see that if they were true, I would no longer be an Angel..." He smiled, albeit wistfully.

Crowley grinned at him "Well, I don't think any other Demons will come in here and could end up burning themselves with your bibles ... So don't bother separating it all. It was just an accident, it won't happen again." He said placing his hand on his shoulder and caressing it. Crowley would love to see other Demons perishing with holy objects, specially water.

Azi didn't have to do all this because of him and his lack of attention, why was he being so kind? Cuz they were they alone, it was cold, and Azi had just helped him? Or was it something else? Crowley would feel completely pathetic if he was really paying attention to himself. But something inside him said to be kind back with his Angel as a thank you.

The Demon was really stunned that after 6,000 years he finally found out that Azi could cure him... Well, Crowley wouldn't mind if Aziraphale could try to heal him in the traditional ways, not if it was his Angel taking care of his wounds.

Often Azi cared for much deeper injuries than a simple burn. He felt special to him ... It was the fact that he was unrequited that still bothered his subconscious, but he kept the information to himself.

"You're lucky you're still an Angel ..." He said with a sad smile after what Azi told him "No ... Believe me you don't want to imagine what an Angel goes through to make him a Demon, a fallen one ..." He said letting himself remember his dark past.

Crowley didn't want to imagine Azi going through the same sufferings he went through to no longer belong to Heaven. The burns, the pain ... No. Azi didn't deserve any of that. It wasn’t just cuz of some things told that Aziraphale would cease to be an Angel ... It was something much worse needed to be punished that way.

He turned around, putting his glasses back in place quickly before melancholy overwhelmed him and the Angel could feel his sadness. He didn’t like to talk about it, he thought that if Aziraphale knew the truth about himself, he would leave for good ... He picked up another book, continuing the work as if nothing had happened.

_Would Crowley keep lying to his Angel? _


	5. Angel

"No, it won't. But still things have to stay in the right places. You know how I am ..." Azi said trying to look less loving, which in fact he should look very often talking about his books and the organization of his library. He still couldn't believe Crowley had fallen for the tale that he was in love with a human woman. It wasn't entirely unlikely, but ... he should have known better...

"I wonder, Crowley, how you haven't been accidentally disincarnated in all these years. You did a lot of risky things ... How did you not hurt yourself and ... you know ..." Aziraphale could take care of himself, eventually healing if necessary. But what about the Demon without him?

"Very lucky. I have many sins. But look at Gabriel. Superb, anger ... and he's still there being my… boss..." he said with a contained anger. It needed to be always contained. Gabriel was far from ... a good Angel.... and yet he hadn’t been punished. “I am attached to material goods, to Earthly pleasures, and I completely thwarted Armageddon. But I am still an Angel.” What had Crowley done to do so badly to be punished so severely?

" Are you all right?" He asked when Crowley turned to get his glasses and he could feel an air of sadness surrounding him. Sometimes he felt that he was stepping on eggshells when it came to Crowley. Each one of them speaking only half of what they would really like to say and swallowing the rest of an often painful truth never really shared with anyone.

Crowley giggled and rolled his eyes at the other's need of organization. Not a bad detail if his compulsion for books were at least organized. In addition, on this, he wasn't going to argue with him about it. He cleaned another book after making sure it wasn't sacred so he wouldn't get burned again.

The Angel had a point, he could have been disincarnated at some point in his existence ... He did risky things but none that really went so far. Would he have been lucky? He could have exploded along with his Bentley, which would have been shit. He never stopped to think about it until the moment Aziraphale was disincarnated. That was really sad and scary.

"Inhabiting someone else's body must be something ... uncomfortable ... If it wasn't for Adam you would still be inside that woman’s body .. How does it feel to no longer have your body, Angel?" He asked curiously not really wanting to do the same to discover the feeling. Demons could be disincarnated and habit another person’s bodies, but well… He never tried that before.

"Even so… Probably I wouldn’t have returned to my body ... Or would end up losing me trying to find a ... Host ... Not everyone wants a Demon inhabiting their bodies." Crowley had heard stories of Demons who disincarnated but could never return to their original bodies or never succeeded in any other. He didn't want the same thing happening to him.

Hearing about Gabriel, Aziraphale was right to mention these things "I'm sorry to tell you but the judgment of the Almighty may be wrong at one time or another, so to speak it makes no sense for him to be where he is. You would do better work in his place, Aziraphale. " He put the book back in the shelf, taking another one.

"And what you do, Angel, aren’t sins. They are just influences after being on Earth so long, it's all right to like these things, huh?" He had no sense what Aziraphale did with himself wasn’t being good.

He adjusted his glasses and just held the book wondering if he should tell him the truth or not ... He opted for the first option to stop running away and avoid the subject. His Angel didn't deserve this.

"Look Aziraphale ... I know I never told you about my fallen." He chose to remove his glasses to look at him directly "But .. Speaking like this everyone sins and that means everyone should be punished ... But according to the rules of Heaven some should be punished to ... Set an example to others right? Just like you and I were going to be executed so we could be examples ... I was one of them and at that time I couldn't change bodies with anyone. " He commented looking somewhere behind the Angel's head not being able to face him.

"I tried ... having sex with one of the highest-ranking Angels, a seraph, cherub, I can't remember anymore ... Like it was partially erased from my memory." He said narrowing his eyes and now staring at the ground trying to remember and failing,

"I was punished with the expulsion from the gates of Heaven, and the creature I got involved with accused me of rape or trying to sin with her ... saying I seduced her. Well that wasn’t true ... She told me she was in love with me and would go to the last consequences for us to end up together... " He looked at the Angel remembering that awful time.

“She was the one who wanted me, Aziraphale. She took advantages on me and… I got punished and well ... She must be there enjoying her heavenly life" He rolled his eyes irritably."I have no memory about my ex life in Heaven, my name, or what I lived there .... They are just blurs. " He spoke sadly being honest like never before.

"After that I avoided anything that had to do with ... Sex. With humans, with other Demons ... Needless to mention Angels right? Didn’t trust any other one… besides you of course." He said with a bitter laugh being honest with Aziraphale about this. They had betrayed their mutuals, but never one another.

"I ... I was afraid something bad could happen to me or the creature that related to me ... being cursed or something, burn to death, since I was punished for sexual reasons." He shrugged. Crowley always wanted to protect himself and protect who was with him. He was a Demon yet half Angel.

"Well ... That's the truth. You can laugh at me, Me the great Demon Crowley was made a fool by an Angel and paid the price for 6,000 years ... Not being able to get involved with anyone and ..." He turned his back to the Angel feeling saddened again and ashamed, hiding from Azi.

"Depriving me of any kind of feelings ... Forcing me not to love anyone ... Not for fear of not being reciprocated .. Of course not, to hell if they didn’t like me back…" He laughed bitterly

"But for not being able to offer the ... whole package, you know? Kids, Copulation, family and all that ... What humans want ... "Of course, for fear of being betrayed again, but that he wouldn’t admit. Demons were not afraid. Even more Crowley. He sighed, looking back at the books, picking up another and starting again, not expecting an answer from the Angel.

"It was necessary. And she was a very interesting woman, kind in her own way. I hope she's fine now. I just wondered, if the Demons can come out with bodies, maybe I can. I tried several before I found her." Aziraphale quickly explained.

“Feeling of not having a body is light and at the same time strange. Not at all bad, but I like to be as I am. Well ... tangible, I would say, "he explained as he quickly cleaned the books, always putting them in the right place where he had taken them from.

"I don't think you would ask if they want to. Am I right? I didn't even do that myself. I just picked a host and that was it." Azi was putting both of them and the Earth in the foreground and wouldn't let anyone get in the way to find Crowley. His determination was so intense that he didn't mind being polite to the people whose bodies he 'invaded'. "But surely I prefer this body you're in ..."

"Maybe they don't want a soft person in that post, dear, but someone who can go over some basic human principles in the name of the Almighty, obeying orders above everything else." he said with some sarcasm. In fact, Gabriel didn't give two shits about humans or even his angelic companions. He was always just 'following orders'. "They probably don't hurt. God has been merciful to me since I ... lost my flaming sword."

Azi turned to Crowley and listened carefully to what he was saying. For a moment, he almost felt ashamed of how things worked Above. "I think it's that philosophy that people need to choose a side and be true to it no matter what the cost. I'm very sorry, Crowley. I wish you hadn't had to go through this or that at some point, but I don't know if you would like to go back by now." He spoke in the most direct and sincere way he could, as the other was opening himself voluntarily. He didn't know if they would be friends if Crowley had never fallen, but it was a very selfish thought to oppose anything that would make his Demon happy.

Over all the rest of the confession, it was a surprise. A tragic story that left Aziraphale virtually silent for some time. He didn't feel bad about all the sexual issues involved. He felt bad that he was deceived, betrayed, falsely accused, and eventually wrongfully punished. He looked down. "Oh, Crowley. So much cruelty. I have no words ... That was ... so unfair and wrong to do with someone. You trusted her, my dear..."

At the moment, he couldn't even think that Crowley would never have the courage to touch him. Probably his mind didn’t allow such a thought. Couldn't say he wouldn't be right. Even if he was never able to betray Crowley. That wasn’t the point. He was an Angel and Angels were even more untouchable than humans. His expression twitched in pain involuntary. He didn’t quite understand if it was caused by the pity or the implications of what had happened.

“I would never laugh at something like that. It was terrible and you didn’t deserve it.” He put a hand on the other's shoulder when he turned around and Azi could feel sadness oozing from him.

"Oh, my dear, what can I do for you? I know I'm useless after all this happened ...." Then Crowley decidedly went back to the books, cutting off his reasoning, but he remained there, standing in the same position waiting for him.

Crowley nodded at what he said. He also liked Aziraphale ... tangible and not disincarnated. He didn’t want to heavy drink again as soon as he was obliged when Azi was gone. He blushed slightly still turned his back to the Angel when he talked about preferring his body ... What did the Angel really meant by that? He shook his head to prevent unwanted thoughts. The Demon could understand his statement so many ways…

She agreed with what he said about Gabriel. Sometimes it had to be tough and follow orders, just as Lord Belzebub had to do on the Underworld. Thinking that way, Crowley would also be a soft Demon for the job ... Everything seemed to be exactly where it should be thinking like that. He laughed at the mention of the fire sword, which had given them so much trouble.

"I don't remember what it would be like to go back, Angel." He spoke sadly, really having almost no memory of his time as an Angel. Crowley picked up another book looking defeated from getting into that merit and not knowing anything about his past. It sounded like a dull joke.

"It just means that even though being Angels… Still some can't be trusted." He shrugged. Of course Aziraphale was the exception here, but he didn't need to mention that. Sure, the Angel knew Crowley trusted him almost blindly. Well, at least he trusted a lot more than his peers ... He was the one beside him now. On their side.

Crowley was unable to look at the Angel's reactions and features with his back to him. He didn't want to see Aziraphale laughing or pitying him. He hated pity or being seeing like a poor boy. The Demon was just being honest, didn't need to see how sad Aziraphale was for him, didn't want to hurt him even more with his stupid problems.

He felt his hand on his shoulder and winced slightly at being called dear. He liked it so much when his Angel called him that sweet way, not befitting a Demon but it was still something that didn't make him angry.

He sighed trying to be the least rude to Azi noticing his genuine concern for him. "You ... are the only one who know that. No one down there has ever shared their ..."Origins ", not with other Demons, not humans or Angels ... It's like a .. Taboo so to speak." He looked at him with a smile.

"I trust you, hearing me has meant a lot, thank you Aziraphale." He placed his hand over the Angel's one with a light reassuring squeeze. He was glad just to be heard and not ridiculed. Azi really cared about him and that made Crowley feel much better about his past. The Angel wasn't acting out of pity ... Azi was really interested in him and his friendship, which meant a lot to Crowley. The best friend he could ever have.

He went back to the books silently. "Sometimes I find myself wondering who I was on the side ... If I had friends ... The parts of my memory that were erased, you know?" He shook his head with a smile, he must have been looking really silly now rambling on about these things. Aziraphale wouldn’t be interested in this side of a Demon, would he?

It was a moment when Aziraphale didn't have to contain his need to talk nonstop. He didn't have much to say to his friend that could help him and that was painful. For himself it should have been a surprise for Crowley to remember those fragments. And there was no way he would be a jerk with his Demon, when there was so much suffering involved.

"I understand ... But ... I hope that whatever happens from now on will only make you happier. I don't care if you are an Angel or a Demon. I will always be here with you." Total and complete acceptance, that was what Aziraphale meant. If Crowley fascinated him even though they were almost opposites, he believed that nothing could destroy what they had. "You're right. I used to generalize things. But I know I was wrong."

Azi didn't mind seeing the weaker side of the Demon. It made him no less what he had always been. Tough. It didn't diminish him in anyway. It just shattered his soul. He wished he could make the other happy, but who was he to have that kind of pretense?

“Thanks for… telling me. I'll never mention this to anyone.” He knew what could be at stake. Information was sometimes a weapon. And he didn't know who might still want to hurt Crowley. He would return his confidence to the best of his ability.

Oh. Azi couldn't say anything. Not now. So he picked up some books and began cleaning cautiously, but without indicating that the conversation made him bored or anything. Listening was something he did less than he should and was a fool for it. Crowley surprised him every time he really let him talk that freely.

Crowley smiled even more at Angel's little promise. He had always been with him, proved more than once that he wouldn’t go away, but being able to hear that was really comforting. He knew an Angel wouldn’t break a promise. It felt a lot less lonely to realize that.

He laughed stroking his hair gently as if to say "Good boy" or something. If so, he hadn’t to ask him to keep it a secret, Azi immediately volunteered to do it. He was really telling his past to the right person, and in a way, it was like leaving a huge burden off his shoulders. Forgotten, hidden, undercover .. But now he could finally share it with someone. No need to escape from the subject anymore.

Realizing that the Angel turned back to his craft, Crowley thought it was the right cue for his turn to speak, since almost every time it was only the Angel who began to chatter and he was the listener of his eternal monologue, which he loved to do it but never told Aziraphale about that.

"The thing I wonder the most ..." He also cautiously cleaned the books again. "It was what my name should be ... my Angel’s name." He frowned "If my hair would still be this color, if my eyes would be normal, lighter or darker I don't know .... How would I look like with white wings ... My shape as Angel" He paused a second to think. He wouldn’t have a snake form, right?

"If ... I've known you since those times ..." He spoke in a lower tone realizing if he really would have a part of his memories with Aziraphale forgotten forever ... It hurt deep in his soul, thinking that a piece of their friendship would be lost.

Would Azi remember? No ... They should have erased his memory too ... The way he was chattering, the Angel wouldn't have been hiding such information for so many years. He couldn’t. He clutched the book he was carrying looking down nervously.

Aziraphale smiled with affection. It was impossible not to be happy about those things, was it? Even at such a difficult time, he ironically gave an easy and simple smile. It wasn’t difficult to make him happy.

A few moments free of any evil in their daily life were enough to improve his mood. Many people could make him happy, but only Crowley took him from depression to euphoria in a few seconds. Every feeling seemed magnified.

He turned to work and his hearing began to work while his hands were busy with something repetitive and familiar. Then Crowley started talking ... and it got harder and harder not to have a reaction.

Was he reading his thoughts? All those things he remembered about the Demon but couldn't talk about. He was almost hiding in another shelf, so that Crowley wouldn't see his teary eyes. From one feeling to another in a matter of seconds. Again.

_'If I've known you since those times…'_

God, Crowley ... that was too much. Azi wanted so badly to interrupt. However, what would he possibly say? Nothing would sound appropriate. He wiped under his eyes and put books back on Crowley's side.

"You can go on ... I'm listening ..." And now he was getting worried again. Caring so much about one person could only end in tragedy. The Demon was right.

Crowley was strangely pleased to see the Angel looking so genuinely happy after his touch. Sometimes he thought that who was able to cure there was him ... Not the other way around. He was really pleased that his hands could do more than just spread the evil. Especially with his Angel, a creature he didn't want to hurt at all.

Crowley lost in his rant could notice from Aziraphale's tone of voice that something was wrong. That wasn’t his usual tone ... It seemed, broken? He stopped what he was doing immediately and turned to him. "What’s wrong, my Angel?" He noticed his eyes holding tears, swollen and red, and he couldn't help worrying.

"It's alright ..." he said in a whisper taking the book that Azi had in his hands and returning it to the shelf "I didn't want to make you sad with a silly story of mine ..." He forced a smile and dried a stubborn tear falling from his blue gorgeous eyes with his thumb "It's over ... I'm here, aren’t I? Alive and kicking .." He returned his hands to his shoulders caressing them with a more affectionate smile.

"Want to ... tell me anything else, Aziraphale?" He asked again in a whisper "I ... I'm sure you don't remember it either ... It must have been part of my punishment for everyone to lose their memories of me including myself..." he said sadly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat seeing his Angel so sad about him. He knew from his eyes that he was hiding something ... A deep sadness plagued his being ... But why? It was Crowley who suffered, not him. Would Azi be that empathic? His hand went to his face again, feeling his own heart breaking.

"I’m the one without past, Aziraphale. It's not your fault I'm whining here..." he said looking into his eyes. "But if I could spend my time as an Angel by your side, being your friend ... _It was certainly the happiest days of my existence_." He said in a firm tone to try to cheer up his Angel. "Even though I don't remember anything, I can feel it."

Aziraphale had been happy, there was no denying it. But the moment passed and he began to get more emotional. And I couldn't disguise it either.

"Oh ... you know how I am. Don't worry about it ..." He tried to justify himself quickly as he swallowed a lump in his throat to contain his cry. Crowley being kind again didn't help. "I just ... I was touched by what you said. I tried to figure things out in my mind and I broke." He grinned. He wasn't convincing.

"I ... I ...." Oh God, he would have to lie "I met you that stormy day in the garden of Eden." Would Crowley hate him when he found out that wasn't the truth? With each caress it got more painful to keep lying. However, he always thought it was better for each other not tell the truth.

"Crowley ... don't make me cry, please." This time for another reason. The succession of emotions wasn’t over. "And I'm glad you spent with me these 6000 years. It was priceless, dear, I mean it."

Fortunately or not, Crowley wasn’t convinced by the Angel's answer. But still chose not to force anything. Things could get even worse if he insisted.

He heard about the time when they met each other and couldn't help but smile. It was a long time ago but he could still remember it like it was yesterday. One of the best days of his life for sure. He nodded, at least Azi remembered that with a smile. For Crowley their life began there, he could live with it. Nothing ever happening before.

"I'm really glad as well, Angel." He said turning away from him not to make the Angel really cry. It was the last thing he could want now. The Demon didn't understand why but decided to move away.

It seemed that his affection made Azi even sadder and only hurt him .. So he gave up insisting. Crowley decided to believe what he said ... Only really wanting to know why Aziraphale was so emotional all of a sudden ... No. It wasn’t just his sad story. It couldn’t be.

He wouldn't mind if Azi cried. He would only comfort his friend and respect his moment. However, Crowley decided to return to his books and work quietly. He had ruined the night enough and felt guilty about bringing all these issues up. He should just have been quiet. He sighed sadly and let him go after one last fond look on his face.

Azi also kept that memory fondly. Crowley had spoken to him in such a natural way in that Garden. Like he wasn't an Angel. And he had acted reluctantly, unwilling to admit sympathy or condescension to a Demon. But in the end, raindrops began to fall and they couldn’t escape nature itself. An act of kindness that had probably made everything possible from now on, Aziraphale placing his wing to protect the other from the rain.

What made him sad was not having the guts to tell him the whole story. Crowley couldn't tell when he was emotional for a good reason from when he was emotional for a sad reason. Or maybe he didn't believe what he said. He would have to tell him the truth sooner or later.

He recovered and returned to service. It was a complicated night. But he wouldn’t want anything more closer than that. Him and his Demon in a cold night not drinking for 6 hours "I’m not upset. Just to let you know."

"Alright ..." Crowley spoke sadly working in silence leaving some books on the shelf because they were sacred. He would apologize again but decided to opt for silence. At least Azi wasn’t upset or wasn’t emotional by something negative, a point for the Demon who couldn’t discern emotions.

After a while, almost all the books had been cleaned and the sacred ones set aside for Aziraphale to take care of. They exchanged a few more looks and gentle touches followed by smiles as Crowley had to pass a more wrecked book for the Angel to clean it. Despite the mutual silence, the atmosphere was pleasant and warm due to the fireplace, cozy with the snow falling outside and the proximity of the two working.

At the end, Crowley looked tired and sat in a nearby chair sighing. "I think we made it ..." He said putting the glasses back in his face. "Lots of work but no more burns..." He smiled proudly of his feat. "Anything else scheduled for today, my Angel?" He didn’t even care to look at his watch to see what time it was. It was dark outside and the next morning promised to be cold, too.

"Plans for tomorrow? We still have to see the details of our cruise..." He said excitedly though tired, trying to make Azi forget the previous melancholy and cheer him up. He needed to see his Angel smiling again.

Azi also worked quietly. An unusual silence between them. They always had something to say, even if it was silly enough for both of them to laugh. Specially the Angel who never shut his mouth. But it was a situation to be respected. Too much tension for one night only. They needed a balm now that made it easier and simpler than before.

Despite this, the company was never bad. The subtle gestures, full of kindness and affection, made it clear that all was well. There was only too much recent turmoil and even Aziraphale preferred all the decency of nonverbal communication between longtime friends. They were undeniably lost into their own thoughts and maybe was better keeping things like that.

In the end, even Azi was a little tired, but much less than Crowley. "Nothing, my dear. You worked even harder than expected for a lazy Demon," he joked.

"Yes, we have a lot to work out, don't we? But you really want to do it now?" After all the hard work they deserved to rest. Azi sat on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. "Do you know that cruise ships are practically a city independently from abroad? It's a world in there!"

Crowley grimaced at being called lazy demon "Well, new experiences Angel... They don't all have to be exciting or radical ... I'm tired after this roller coaster that was almost-Armageddon..." He rolled his eyes supporting his forehead with his fingers. That was really something that tired him and drained his patience.

"Spending time with someone, even working can be very pleasant if you feel appreciation for that person," he said with a gentle smile talking about Aziraphale. "And of course when you're not running out of time trying to stop the worst from happening ..." He shrugged meaning that between the lines he had enjoyed the time spent together. His way. Aziraphale was slowly teaching him to be less lazy. That night had shown it.

Although his mind worked hard on unresolved questions on the previous subject, Crowley didn’t comment on it anymore. He just kept it all to himself as he always did. He heard the Angel began to speak again and couldn’t help but see that even tired he seemed excited. Bingo, it worked, Azi was happy again.

"What did you read about cruises in your books to want to do one, Angel? Have you ever done any before ...?" He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, interested. All Crowley wanted was to rest listening to his chattering Angel speak all he wanted.

"We can solve this tomorrow, of course ... We have aaaaall the time in the world." He said softly hiding that he wanted to leave with him as soon as he could. Even the next day. They really needed to stay away from obvious places that they could be found. And quick.

That night had been no less exciting on several points. However, it was just about both of them, not about the world ending. "We really needed a little lull. Or boredom. Whatever you prefer to call." Aziraphale spoke looking at him from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, that ... You know what I'm going to say." There was no way Crowley could be sweeter when he actually tried to keep the facade of someone who didn't care about anything. "Of course there is still some danger, but it's much more vague and unlikely than it was before."

"Not at all. However, I used to go into lot of ships in the past. They weren't fun at all. Neither safe or clean or... anyway ..." He wasn't going to fill the other mind with bad ideas before bedtime.

"Of course we can. Settling should be the easy part. We buy tickets, pack up and that's it. We spent our lives traveling together, my dear, we just got lazier over time."

He rolled his eyes at the Angel, it wasn’t boring. He was .... At peace with Azi. How he really wanted to be all the time. Staying with him as his company was far from boring. It felt good, sweet and caring. Safe would even be the most appropriate term. Azi was all he could call his family ... It was impossible not to feel good about his Angel.

He raised an eyebrow. "You’re not comparing nowadays cruises to ships of centuries ago, are you, Angel?" He laughed at the thought of they entering a Noah's ark as they had witnessing in the past. Of course it wouldn't be something like that, just wondering if the Angel had read about cruises and that listened to his curiosity to want to do one.

Crowley had seen some ads on his cell phone for some time now about those kind of trips. Was an Aziraphale’s miracle to put him on the mood before suggesting?

"It's going to be fun I'm sure ... Another world for us to live in for a few days away from… certain inconveniences." He scowled, remembering their sides chasing them and thinking of the possibilities of how to relax like humans. How to make his Angel happy during that trip. He wanted something really memorable and amazing. Aziraphale deserved.

"I was always lazy ... I just got worse over the years, Angel ..." He said putting his hands on his knees to stand up with a tired moan. "But I promise to do everything in my power to make the best trip to ourselves okay? ... No more mistakes." He promised solemnly and yawned

"Is the bedtime story still up?" He asked laughing, rubbing his tired red eyes from the rhinitis of dust.


	6. Angel II

"Actually ... yes .... it was. It wasn't a good comparison, was it? I just wanted to point out how much things have evolved. Today is very different. I think we can be part of our routine inside. It's not just staring at the sea with nothing more interesting to do,” Aziraphale explained, although he believed the other should already know.

"I met someone who worked on a cruise. She lived on a ship for five years and survived. I think it's perfectly possible to spend a week in a place like this." Oh, maybe Crowley could end up liking it in the end. Neither did he know much if he would like pools and sunny surroundings by now, but they had beautiful tropical drinks with tiny umbrellas.

"Good, Crowley. We'll work it out quickly!" He spoke excitedly with a wide smile "You're standing or lying down for your comfort. I'll get a book," he said excitedly. "What kind of story do you prefer?"

Crowley nodded. He wanted to know more about this new routine they would have on the floating machine with his Angel for a couple of days. It promised to be something fun at least ... And different, even for a lazy Demon like him. 

‘Allow yourself new stuff Crowley’, that was all he repeated in his mind from time to time. Whatever the Angel wanted to do, he would be available without question.

"It doesn't have to be just a week, you decide how much time you want to spend with me there, Angel. 7 days or 7 years, we have eternity for us..." He shrugged, leaving everything up to Aziraphale this time. He didn't mind having someone to organize everything for himself. The Demon knew how he was meticulous and organized in the smallest details.

Then he headed for Aziraphale's bed. It was big and very soft, would have room for both of them there without any problem. He laughed at Angel's silly joke lying on it and taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"I'd rather you tell me a story of yours, not a book ... Any one, you don't have to read, it's late and it's not good to force your eyes, we've had a lot of work for today ..." he yawned again, sounding kind and lazy as always, to get what he wanted. 

"Are you sure you won't sleep Aziraphale? It's very cold, not worth staying up reading and freezing all night..." He said softly trying to make up an excuse, it wasn’t that cold inside cuz of the fireplace, but for some reason he didn't want his Angel up all night while himself rested. After all, they had a lot to organize next day, Azi had to be rested for that.

He took off his shoes, glasses and grinned, waiting for the Angel to join him.

Aziraphale grinned. "I wouldn't submit you to that. But if it's good, we can try other places for sure, elsewhere." The thought of an eternity with his Demon always made him a little enchanted. No matter where, no matter what they would be doing… 

He had taken a book, but as the other insisted, he could tell him story, although he didn't think he was very good at it. Silently the Angel went to the room where the bed was. A comfortable and nice but simple room, without technological gadgets, where he found the Demon very comfortable, smiling to see him. That made Aziraphale slightly blush… When the hell did they get that cozy? 

“Need something? More pillows? A blanket?” He asked solicitously and sat on the vacant side of the bed, though he didn't mind if Crowley was closer. "Maybe I'll sleep. Just a little. But only when you fall asleep. I promised you a story, my dear." He still hoped in case the Demon needed anything, so he hadn't put his whole body laying on the bed.

Crowley continued to smile at the possibilities as his Angel reentered the room. It was quite comfortable as it was, everything smelled like Aziraphale. The weather was mild and pleasant. Snowflakes fell outside the window ... And his mind insisted that the only thing missing was the Angel lying down on the bed along with him. He shook his head to ward off those thoughts.

"No, Angel, thank you. It's all good." He said softly going to cover myself with the thick blanket. Crowley wasn't going to bother Azi after all he'd done that night. "Your bed is way softer and more comfortable than mine..." He made that remark and arched his eyebrows impressed. "Odd for someone who never sleeps ..." He laughed softly.

He turned on his side, placing a hand on Azi’s knee. "Are you sure I’m not bothering you sleeping here tonight ...?" He said with a half frown. "I can sleep on the couch... You need to rest, tomorrow we will have a busy day."

The Demon planned to pack things up and get out of there with his Angel as soon as possible. They had no time to waste. He was anxious despite trying not to show it. His hand caressed his knee softly, staring into his blue eyes that always took his breath away. 

Crowley deep inside, in moments like that hated not being an Angel anymore ... He wanted so bad to have a chance with Aziraphale... Well at least the person he loved didn't match him. Point for the Demon. What if maybe he killed the human woman...?

"Good, my dear." Azi took off his shoes and put his legs that seemed a little shorter than Crowley's on the mattress. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned his back against the headboard.

"Of course not, Crowley. I'd let you know if it was an inconvenience. But it isn't. Relax about that please," he said, looking at the Demon being emphatic enough. He would love to have Crowley along with him there every night. But it was just silly thoughts that he had from time to time… The Demon had his own place and wouldn’t be interested in living in a book shop, right? Blessed night for a blizzard.

He put his hand over the other's hand gently, as if reassuring something and smiled slightly. "Well, can we start, dear? Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll pretend you're a child, because sometimes you are just like one ..." the Angel joked and sighed. How the hell was he going to tell that story without sounding either too absurd, ridiculous or badly finished? "Once upon a time ..." There was no turning back now.

Crowley watched his friend sit in his distinctive way. He never relaxed? Not even in his own bed? He could sit more casually, lie down.. Was he tense in his presence?

Crowley decided to ignore his anxious thoughts and concentrate only on that moment. He rolled his eyes about looking like a child. He wouldn’t fight Aziraphale that time so he just turned on his side to face the Angel and not really reasoning grabbed his hand, like it was something casual. "I've been a nanny once... So I must say you're good at it," he teased him back.

He closed his eyes as told and let out a slight sigh. His thumb caressed the Angel's hand gently. He was going to focus on sleeping now ... In the words of his Angel and calm of the place. The Demon would just pretend to sleep because he wanted to hear the story till the end even though he was tired. He knew for sure it wouldn't be a bad one.

"Tell me anything you want, my Angel ... I just want to hear your voice before falling asleep..." He confessed softly with his eyes still closed and his hand caressing Aziraphale's.

Aziraphale wasn’t tense. He was just acting his way, but if he really felt tired, he could slowly soften into place. Maybe slip further down on the bed. He just wasn't sure if he would sleep in the same place as Crowley. If the Demon would be mad at that. Well in the end was his bed he was sleeping. 

He laughed a little. He certainly had some smoothness of speech, especially at this time and when Crowley was lying right beside him… So close yet so far. He held the other's hand as he would do with a frightened boy and braced himself for the story. It was a story that came not exactly from his imagination, but from memories far away in time. And that made it harder to find the right words. He hoped not to hurt the other by the end of it.

"Well ... as I said ... once upon a time ... a long, long time ago, I'd say millennia, there was an Angel. It wasn't just any Angel. He was a very noble and beautiful. An archangel, to be exact. He had great power and wisdom, and wherever he went he was respected and admired." Aziraphale spoke slowly and with a very good intonation for every particular word. 

"He had the gift of healing. And that gift was immensely strong. It was said that even the Almighty had him in very good regard. His hair was light brown almost blond and his eyes were also very beautiful, though I don't know exactly what color they were. Wherever he went, he could see a charming glow that accompanied him, something I can only describe as divine, and made his wings almost golden. His name was Raphael."

Crowley noticed the Angel holding his hand and quietly smiled. He was glad that he didn’t pull away from his loving act. Aziraphale's hand was freezing and sweating, he should still be cold. The Demon concentrated a little more to warm him, transferring his energy to Azi. Demons were undeniably warmer than Angels, under the right circumstances, of course. And that was definitely one.

Crowley listened to him with his eyes still closed pretending to be asleep. All he wanted to do was hear more from Aziraphale. His tone was so tenter for everything he said, which made the Demon even more ... delighted to say so. He never imagined that having Aziraphale so close for just the simple act of telling him a story could be so ... pleasant. A slight sigh of satisfaction escaped his thin lips as he listened.

He heard the name mentioned and frowned slowly looking confused. That name wasn’t strange to him. However, the Angel decided to continue the story. Crowley slightly squeezed his hand, pulling it closer to him. That seemed a really beautiful Angel through Aziraphale’s point of view, why did Azi decide to talk about another Angel now? Was him one of his previous lovers? A friend? A story they told him while in Heaven? Wrapped by thoughts, he kept quiet, just caressing his hand, warming it and enjoying his company.

Aziraphale could feel a soft energy flowing from his Demon and that was ... delicious. His face flushed red for a moment as he considered the possibilities.... If an innocent touch could do that, imagine other things. It was good that the other had his eyes closed, because it was something that really made his imagination work. The Angel swallowed hard trying to keep his composure and continue with the story.

As he spoke, he paid attention to Crowley, his reactions. At what point would he understand who he was talking about and that it wasn't just his imagination? Well, there was more than one Raphael, but only one had been an Archangel. He believed that inwardly Crowley remembered this fact. Or read it somewhere.

"And there was another Angel. But this was just a regular Angel. He wasn’t that tall and his appearance was quite ordinary. He could also heal, which was something that made this Angel like Raphael. But not only that. He admired him. Eventually, they talked. And it was always nice, even though Raphael had a high ranking, he didn't treat the other Angels any differently for that. Therefore, we can say that another quality of his was that he was deep and truly kind to everyone." He was prepared to get into a plot twist now.

Crowley shifted a little restlessly in bed listening closely to the Angel's words. He was undeniably confused, but couldn’t verbalize anything now and wanted very much to know where this story would go. Maybe someday later he would question the Angel about this ... Raphael of whom he referred. 

He tried to remember about the Archangels and Angels names ... He had heard that at some time in his life, from Aziraphale or someone else. What he knew was that his Angel seemed to know Raphael well, they seemed friends, but he chose to keep the information to himself and just keep silently listening.

Soon he was lying on his back and had the Angel's hand on his chest. He could certainly feel his heartbeat and feel the emotions that went through him as the story unfolded. He wondered if Azi was getting sleepy, cuz he was for sure. It would be really pleasant to sleep there ... Without worrying about his Angel in the cold doing other things. ‘Focus on staying awake’, he insisted on repeating to himself.

Azi felt some discomfort but was determined to finish his narrative. There was something in the end that he really needed to say. His hand felt Crowley's body and followed each breath of the Demon, his heartbeat and warmth.

"Then the unthinkable happened. Raphael was accused of an unforgivable crime, but of which I am sure he was innocent. Unfortunately, in the end he was found guilty and no one else in Heaven heard of him ...." He paused to catch his breath. 

"Some time later, Raphael, no longer an Archangel and having been through great suffering, found that same previous Angel. Both didn’t recognize each other, at least not immediately. But in a surreal way, they remained friends, even without knowing who they were.” He sniffled softly closing his eyes remembering the pain he felt at that realization. 

“Then time had passed by, and Raphael wasn’t forgiven. His friend was the one who remembered who he had once been, but he couldn’t say a word about it. " He sighed, was coming to a conclusion. 

"Perhaps I believe the Almighty really has a plan. If things didn’t happen like that, a great and terrible evil for humanity wouldn’t have been avoided. All thanks to the Angel and the Demon that had once been one. I believe their friendship played a role in his plan, yes, ineffable.” He smiled saying those words. 

“The Angel longer loved the other as an Angel loved all creatures, but in a much deeper way that he could never confess. But it doesn't matter much. What really matters is what they did, the planet they saved and the fact that their friendship will persist forever." Now he was done.

Crowley heard every word trying to force himself into believing that story had nothing to do with him or Aziraphale ... No, it couldn't be, love was involved. Aziraphale would never love him ... Demons don't know how to love either, what an unfortunate fate for a creature to love another unable to ... Feel emotions. 

His heart broke and it hurt to think of that possibility. A wave of immense sadness sweeping through his being, once he reached that conclusion. It would be a very deep injustice Aziraphale loving him. Any other person or creature could be better than him ... It wasn’t possible.

He opened his eyes slowly, showing that he had small tears insisting on falling from them and that he hadn’t sleep even after the story. He sniffled silently looking at Aziraphale "This ... Story is very sad ..." He concluded in a more or less choked voice. He sniffled and put Angel's hand over his hair, wanting him to caress it.

"I ... I'm sorry about your friend, and his other friend ... At least they're still together." He blinked trying to hold back his tears, seriously thinking how much this story looked like both of them ... Where Azi would have heard such a sad story. To be able to tell him with so many detail..? His throat had a huge lump that he didn't know where it came from and his heart was racing like mad.

He forced a smile. "Stay here tonight ..." he whispered. "Please?" He knew Aziraphale wouldn't want to sleep now but ... He couldn't help but try to ask. "There's room for both of us." He moved back gently to make more room and lifted the blanket inviting him. 

"If you don't want to and have more things to do, I’ll understant ..." He said with a half smile, wiping a stubborn tear that appeared in his eye. After the story all he wanted was his Angel near him. He could see the sadness in his eyes and in his words and couldn't stand it.

Was himself Raphael? No, it couldn't be ... He didn't remember anything! But Aziraphale didn't seem to be lying ... He decided to forget everything and just focus on the company he might or might not have to sleep with.

Aziraphale wasn’t necessarily sad. Part of him was just resigned. At least with his own destiny. He might never have the love of another, but he would be fine with their eternal friendship. Just a twinge of eventual frustration reminding him of how he wanted to be closer. Besides, he loved Crowley, the Demon didn't have to be Raphael. 

Azi just thought Crowley didn't deserve that. It was when Raphael became a Demon that feelings began to accumulate within him. That naughty snake that gave him such lovely smiles.

“Oh Crowley… Why aren't you sleeping?” He asked kindly and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just a story, my dear. I know it doesn't have the best end for the characters, but at least they still have each other. Come on, don't need to cry, my angel." Oh, that was completely purposeful from Aziraphale. Would he say he wasn't an angel? Just slipped.

"I’ll stay ..." he said, lying facing each other and just continuing to hold his hand. "I'm done with my chores, and I'm tired too. It'll be good not to sleep alone ... after all, it doesn't usually happen." He pulled the blanket over himself, while speaking.

Crowley laughed at being called an Angel ... "I think you called the wrong entity an Angel, Aziraphale..." he said sniffling. Was that on purpose? It only made that story make even more sense ... He really was the Angel Raphael in a past. 

"I don't feel sleepy..." he explained quickly. And could he be able to sleep after all that swirl of emotions? It was too much even for a Demon like Crowley.

He smiled as he heard the Angel say that it was unusual for him to sleep with anyone ... Did that cause him ... Relief? Why? Jealousy? Well, he just tried to focus on the happiness of being able to share the room and this time the bed with his Angel. In a pure way, yes, nothing carnal, just the touch of that hand and his fertile imagination... But for Crowley it was enough that Azi hadn't said no to him. 

"Thanks ..." he whispered gently still stroking his hand, warming it. "For this and the story ..." He blinked again, letting the tears flow freely staring into his blue eyes feeling at home there, trying desperately to calm himself down. No need to hide anymore ... 

He didn't speak anything but was very happy to have someone to sleep with. "I ... As humans say, I identify with it ..." He gave a slight bitter laugh, mimicking Aziraphale. He identified much more than he wanted to.

He stared silently at the hand he was already holding, facing the Angel, playing with his fingers for a moment, trying to distract himself from the anguish and sadness inside his chest, feeling bad for Aziraphale. He sniffed again, feeling his lower lip quiver.

He didn't have the heart to ask him whose story it was to make sure the person who didn't match the Angel’s feelings ... was himself. He would surely have a crisis of self-loathing if he knew that was the truth.

"Maybe ..." Aziraphale said simply, causing even more mystery. Now it was up to Crowley to want to remember or not. Maybe accept that story as his own. He suspected that the Demon wouldn’t be that way if he hadn’t a slight notion of which Angels the story was about.

Maybe he would tell Crowley no. However, not after that story and the after his reaction. Tears on such a pretty face. He always preferred to sleep elsewhere, claiming that he didn't want to disrupt Crowley's night's sleep, nor steal his bed if they were at his house. This time he felt it was different. That he was being important there and not just a concession made for education.

“If my story makes you sad, the least I can do is lend you a hand.” Literally, in this case. He played with such expressions, although he often fumbled with others. “Paraphrasing me?” He had said the same thing earlier and found it funny that Crowley would use the same words in that situation.

A moment of silence fell on both of them. Aziraphale moved his fingers slowly, almost in an impulse to intertwine with his fingers. Then the Demon would probably know that he was the one who didn't match him. And because the Angel had been so angry insisting that there was no chance of being any different. It was really risky.

Crowley smiled again at his Angel's sweet phrase. At that moment it was so much more than just holding hands ... Metaphorically he was being a big support for Crowley who was now finally coming to his senses. Breaking down slowly as his past was told so sadly but so real by his best friend.

"I didn't ask for a happy story ... I asked for a story from you, a true one and I'm glad you told me." He commented still looking at their hand and sniffling, feeling angry at himself for breaking down like that in front of the Angel. 

Always presented to be strong and unshakable, making jokes with everything together with his evil comments ... Now reduced to a pathetic puddle of tears. He nodded. Azi identified with the song as he with the story ... They had so much in each other, that was undeniable.

With the other hand, the Demon wiped his tears with anger, trying futilely to stop his bailing, which didn't work out much. Paying more attention to their hands to distract himself, he realized what the Angel wanted to do and interlaced his fingers with his desperately looking for some comfort. The simple act and the fact that the Angel hadn’t moved away gave him the courage he needed to move on.

"The person in your story ... The people ..." swallowed nervously "They’re both of us, right?" More tears formed, now from fear and he let out a gross sob.

"I owed you this story. In part, I should have told you before. But I didn’t have the guts for that." Without the feelings part, since he was unaware of what he felt until some time before. It was built slowly, maybe why it was so solid. Armageddon hadn’t been able to end his feelings about the Demon. Would something else ever be able do?

“Ah,” Aziraphale didn't judge negatively what happened. He thought that even Demons could be "human" from time to time. If he had been in Crowley's shoes, he would have cried all the tears in the world. He didn't even understand why he was hearing everything so serenely.

The Angel couldn’t hide a certain impact when he realized that their hands fell into place so quickly. He didn’t expect to succeed. Something was about to happen.

"Yes, my dear boy. I’m so sorry ..." He spoke after a long moment of hesitation. He was undeniably scared too. Any reaction was possible now.

Crowley felt his breath hitch for a moment. He couldn't believe his ears. The Demon felt completely overwhelmed by all the emotions he was feeling. He didn’t believe that Aziraphale chose from every possible moment right now to tell the truth about his past ... In a bloody bedtime story.

The hand clasped the Angel's, squeezed it weakly as another painful broken sob escaped his lips. His hands got warmer for some reason ... But it didn't hurt. It was ... different. He put his other hand over his mouth to muffle the noises. "Angel ..." he whispered with wide eyes still not believing what he was hearing. His heart ached and seemed to be being torn from his chest.

He lowered his head silently as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to break down completely. More sorrowful sobs tore his throat in a cry he held for six thousand years.

He had known Aziraphale long before the Garden of Eden, yes. His Angel’s name was Raphael ... They were friends a lot before he could remember ... He had the gift of healing ... Everything was slowly falling into place… How could Aziraphael hide it all for so long? 

He wasn't angry with his Angel for omitting the truth, Crowley understood his reasons. He was sad for the pain that he should have been keeping it for so many years ... He felt sorry for Azi.

He was sure Aziraphale would never be happy having only his friendship, he seemed just conformed only ... But they couldn't be together belonging to different worlds, it would be a sin Azi would be expelled from Heaven for sure, he would fall... He would… No…

Loving a Demon? That seemed...  _A punishment_ . He would never be able to love Aziraphale back the way he deserved. That stupid Angel could love so many people, any creature really... Why him? He was in a snooker pool that made him even more desperate after reasoning.

He pulled his clasped hands closer for support involuntarily. His heart was in his mouth and he felt dizzy, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. He knew about his friend's true feelings now, but ... He didn't know if he could match. 

He couldn’t really understand how he felt. Crowley didn't know anything about emotions and such. Everything was new and scary. His mind was racing with anxiety thoughts he wasn’t able to fight back. He couldn’t say a word, hiding behind his hands and bowing his head as he let his tears fall. He needed to let his emotions out someway.

Aziraphale had begun to get truly worried there. His worry turned to despair, which turned to instant regret. He must have keep his big mouth shut, as he had always stood silent on that subject. That had been a really dick move.

He didn't know what to do, but to himself it was almost as painful as it was to Crowley finally letting out the truth. He had seen the Demon in the verge of tears just a few times along those 6000 years, he could count on his fingers…. but what was happening in front of him was terrible. Not remembering would have been easier. Nothing to process. Nothing to accept. The sad story he remembered was enough. Just one of them suffering and not both.

"I never meant to hurt you, Crowley. Please forgive me. I'm a complete idiot," he said, feeling stupid.

He tried to let go of his hand and sit down again, maybe get out of there. He had no right to be close Crolwey. A comforting hug wouldn't solve anything right now. Not after what he had said. It was only a matter of time before the Demon calmed down, but the damage would be permanent. He knew he was crying too. At the moment it mattered little to him.

Crowley heard the Angel's words and his heart hurt even more. Was he asking for forgiveness for telling the truth? Crowley was suffering just now, the Angel suffered for years on end keeping it all to himself. That wasn't fair. Everything was hitting him with immeasurable weight.

"Stay..." he whispered as he felt the other's hand go away and felt immediately empty. He lifted his head from the hand hiding his face and looked at Azi who was also crying and ready to leave. He wasn't going to let him be alone, not after he'd left this bomb in his lap.

He quickly wiped his tears and pulled the Angel close sitting and facing him. He swallowed his cry after the his self pity moment and decided to take care of his angel, who was breaking down as well. It didn't help to cry and moan now. He had to be strong for Azi, now more than ever. It was also hard for him to let it all out.

"Listen ..." The Demon said gripping the sleeve of the Angel's coat and swallowing hard. "You didn't hurt me okay? You ... Just told me what happened ... I'm grateful for what you did, I mean it ... I just ..." He took a deep breath trying to look for the right words to speak to him

"I need some time to accept and process everything, please Angel ... I'm ... I'm not mad at you. And you're not ... Not an idiot ... "He almost added an 'I am' but decided to hold his mouth.

He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt angrily "Why did you hide it all for so many years, Aziraphale ...?" He asked with a trembling hand on his sleeve, ovewhelmed with emotions looking into his teary eyes. "Since ... When do you feel this way?" He asked even more seriously, why did he think he was unrequited? It was a very delicate moment.

"And don't you dare try to get out of here. You won't be alone after .... After spending all these millennia keeping it all anly for you! I won't let you go!" He said with a little more anger, gritted teeth, not really believing the Angel had such a good heart but that it should have been deeply hurt. He wasn't going to leave Azi alone right now. No way.

"I ..." ‘I just messed up’. That's what Aziraphale was trying to say. Stay what for? He didn't want Crowley to pity him too.

He sat face to face with the Demon, unable to imagine what to say or what would happen next. Tears formed paths as they ran down his cheeks, but he made no sound at all. Not a single sob. Still, he looked at Crowley with some courage and a little resignation.

"You don't mean that ... Look at you. I should have kept my mouth shut ..." He said returning to look at him, his whole body shaking. Seeing the other one that way had quite destabilized the Angel.

"I just didn't want to see you suffering. I thought you better not know, I’m so sorry… Please don’t be mad at me." he said in the confused tone that his voice often assumed in serious moments like that.

Deep down, he always did things for the best, for himself and for Crowley but it was never right. "Ah ... I really don't know ... it was ... slowly .... I don't think I noticed or didn't accept it when I first realized how I truly felt about you. But it must have been a long time ..." The Angel bowed his head ashamed of assuming.

Azi hung his head, tired, but a little more relieved to at least see Crowley reacting. “And what should I do here?” It was clear they couldn't have anything. Maybe their trip wouldn't even exist. "Did I ruin our friendship?" He whispered scared. 

Crowley shook an angry nod, "No! No, Aziraphale, no!" He grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, making Azi look at him after almost shouting. "I'm bloody serious here, it doesn't matter my condition ... You ..." He swallowed again seeing the tears streaming from his blue eyes making his heart ache even more. 

Satan help him, the pain inside his chest was so much greater than that of falling from Heaven. He couldn't stand to see Azi crying because of him ... Yes, he was a Demon, it was impossible not to cause harm being one ... But Aziraphale was the last person he wanted to hurt now. He never wanted to hurt him at all. 

"Not to suffer Angel ?... You have suffered for years ... This ... It's nothing ..." He looked at him with a deep sadness not believing that Azi still wanted to protect him even if it meant him suffering. He swallowed again when he said it was a long time ago… It wasn't just the secret he kept about his past… It was that and his true feelings. Fuck.

Reaching even worse conclusions than before, he decided to just wrap the Angel in a tight protective hug. Crowley had no idea how he felt that moment, he just needed to make sure he wasn’t along .... "Nothing ... You don't have to do anything ... Let me ... I do for you. You didn't ruin anything, my Angel." He said whispering in his ear while rubbing his back trying to transfer some calm to the tearful Angel. His hand went to his soft hair caressing it.

If Crowlely tried hard enough could he do ... a demonic miracle? A .... cure? No. It was impossible ... But what if he really tried? He had once been an Angel ... Now he knew about his past ... He had his memories almost all back ... 

He closed his eyes and concentrated all his strength on Aziraphale in a desperate act. He remembered all the good times they had spent together, their friendship, how he felt about him .... He felt his body and his warmth .... A different energy coming out of him. He wanted with all his strength to heal the Angel in his arms. More than he even wanted to exist.

Aziraphale ran a hand over his own face, only then realizing what he was doing in front of Crowley and almost apologizing for crying, but he didn't think it appropriate to hide his feelings once again. He didn’t think he had the right to cry there. It would hurt his Demon, make him sad, and he didn’t want to cause more trouble. 

"Oh. It was nothing compared to what you went through, my dear. I just had to contain my natural urge to talk," Aziraphale said trying to soften the situation. "Besides, I've never really been a good friend for you, Crowley. I ... denied you so many times when you always stood by my side. I think I've always been suffering less because I lied to myself about you ... And I think that I've left you down so many times ... " How many times had Azi said they weren't friends? In front of Crowley's face. Aziraphale thought he was a master of concealing feelings, when in fact they were very obvious.

That warmth coming from Crowley was something he knew well. He knew what the other was trying to do… Just couldn’t believe the Demon was really trying that hard. If he was sick or with broken bones, that would have been resolved immediately. It was much deeper than that, but he was still amazed and incredibly pleased for him. 

"Crowley! You can still. You can heal! You see? A part of you never ceased to be an Angel..." He said touched by the other trying to heal him, even if the pain he was feeling was way more than physical.

Crowley heard the other speak intently. He always knew that what all the Angel’s denies weren’t true. The Demon lied to himself also assuming the Angel didn't need him, but it hurt so bad every time Aziraphale said they weren't friends or if they didn’t know each other. It wasn't ... Fair. Who would say, a lying Angel and a conformed Demon? What a perfect duo.

Still, he never complained to the Angel about his behavior, words or said the same about not being friends, he knew how much it hurt ... When they fought in the bandstand and Azi said he didn't even like him, it hurt like Hell, but he couldn't agree. ... It was better that way, a lie or not. For human and for their sides. 

He was glad to know that all the Angel did was ... lie. And very bad. Yet both over the ages have always helped each other, working, making miracles and protecting each other. What was worth more were the actions than the fierce words exchanged in moments of anger. Crowley also regretted telling Azi that he didn't need him to get holy water ... In another argument in the park

He smiled at him a little sweeter, breaking the hug. "You were the only true friend I’ve had for 6,000 years, Aziraphale." How could he say he wasn't a good friend? Crowley always came back to him every time ... They always met in one way or another. "After all we've done ... you still choose to stay." He said with a smile of relief.

"Demons aren’t wanted, aren’t tolerated, have no friends, Angel, they are avoided at all costs and must live their lives alone, hated, excluded ... The fallen ... And you…" He swallowed hard really accepting the truth "Love… me ... " the words barely came out, almost burning his tongue. It was harder to accept than it seemed. 

Crowley knew he didn't deserve his love ... It didn't make any sense. But his insides screamed for Aziraphale, his heart pounded, and his mouth was dry. He needed him no matter how many years he'd only denied it.

Crowley tried his best to help his friend ... But realizing that his pain was much deeper than physical ... The Demon just decided to stand by his side offering warmth and comfort on that cold night. Aziraphale didn’t have to do anything as he had been told. He just really wanted his Angel to stay with him and never leave. Only that.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." He said in a whisper and in a slight movement, wiped her Angel's tears and gave him another kiss on his forehead, holding his face with both hands. Maybe this would help his inner pain? He looked lovingly into his blue eyes and kept the smile on his face. It was hurting a lot in himself too, but Crowley ignored it and focused only on his Angel.

"I forgive you." It was something he couldn't say every other time they had a fight, but now he was having the decency to finally say it... If anything was worth the forgiveness of a Demon ... Well, Aziraphale had it. 

He forgiven for the times he denied him and for hiding it for so long. He had no reason to keep hurting himself feeling guilty. Still ... Crowley was an Angel inside, he was healing him, wasn't him? That was amazing. A miracle knowing that he could still not only destroy what he touched.

They lived in an eternal conflict of approach-remoteness, but in the end they always came back to each other. Countless fights, some more painful than others, Aziraphale said things too harsh not really thinking, but one always ended up looking for the other part again, in a straightforward way or not. 

Even though Crowley theoretically couldn’t feel love being a Demon, the Angel still believed that what they had could only be defined as a form of love. A pure one… even a bit weird and full of flaws, it was sincere. It had all the practical elements if anyone analyzed it. 

Even if it was just the love that true friends could have among themselves, it must be what Crowley felt, even because he apparently preferred the opposite sex. And for Aziraphale it was okay. He as an Angel could feel love emanating from the Demon.

“Oh… thank you, my dear.” Inside, he was honored of it, something an Angel could hardly verbalize. "Well, if Armageddon almost fell over our heads, and the ones you considered reliable weren’t really, the best thing to do is to stick with who would go to the end of the world with you, or Alpha Centaur ... Someone who you really care about" That's why losing the support from Heaven didn't matter that much for the Angel. He had been rejected, but he had much better company now. Having Crowley was a… blessing? Could it be?

"It must be a terrible experience of loneliness. I understand why the Earth has become your favorite place, Crowley." He heard the Demon put his words in such a simple way that at the same time seemed so difficult for him.

“I'm fine the way we are. Nothing needs to change.” Aziraphale gave preference to what to do. Or not to do. Love isn’t something that can be forced or begged. He seemed happy even not being the situation he truly wanted. Meanwhile, he rested there, a little calmer and wishing for an endless night with his Demon.

"Don't thank me. I did what I thought was right." And inevitably smiled. How not to smile back? It was a virtually automatic reaction since ... from the dam in the Garden of Eden at least. There was nothing better to cure the pain than a little affection. All the little caresses were really meaningful coming from Crowley.

"Oh God ... I thought I would ever hear that ... I feel so much better. Thanks Crowley," he said excitedly. Crowley had said something impressive, amazing really, apologizing. And Aziraphale was smiling like a fool, delighted that he had met the Angel of his little story. By God, he loved Crowley in anyway that was possible, but wanted the best for him. He wanted the Demon to be happy much more than himself.

Crowley listened to his Angel patiently. He agreed with what he said, everything. He didn't want to know about the Underworld, the Angels or the humans anymore ... He just wanted the best for the creature in front of him, nothing else mattered, nor his very existence that Aziraphale had tried tooth and nail to protect since the beginning. If the next Armageddon were Angels and Demons against humanity, he would be on Aziraphale's side without thinking twice.

He smiled to hear that nothing needed to change. It would give him some time to adjust to the new reality with Aziraphale, it would be a shame if their friendship ended cuz of… Feelings...

Maybe with time and focus, Crowley would be able to find out what he really felt for him? He couldn't keep lying now that the Angel told him the truth, too. He gave a relieved inward sigh that Azi didn't immediately ask how he felt or if he loved him back. He would lie or frustrate him… Even that hurt to speak ... Devils and love weren’t words that would belong to the same sentence.

He felt the Angel calmer and finally his hands stopped shaking and sweating with nervousness. His Angel's kind smile almost made him melt. It was so much more beautiful than his tearful face. It warmed his heart in a way that nothing else could. Crowley now felt at peace again after their break. They could again be supportive of one another after a difficult and delicate situation. If that wasn't love, nothing else could be.

"I mean it." The Demon swore with his hand on his chest. No crossed fingers or lies. He had truly forgiven the Angel of everything, being deeply glad that his forgiveness was accepted. No need to be forgiven by Aziraphale ... Now it didn't matter. 

"Is there ... Anything else you need to tell me? I'm listening." He said holding back the Angel's hand now that he was sitting and looking into his eyes. Finally both calmed down.

"No, our friendship is not ruined, the trip will happen and count on me to avoid the next end of the world together if we need to." He gave his shoulder a playful weak punch to break the sad mood. They would be on their side again. Just what mattered.

Aziraphale breathed more relieved. He thought things would be better now, even slowly. At least their friendship was preserved and they wouldn't have to walk away for any reason. However, he would have to be patient about Crowley's feelings about his past or even about him, if there was still any chance for the Angel. For now, he could appreciate the strangely tender side of a Demon to himself. Wasn't that great? Aziraphale always looking for the bright side of any situation.

"I can't think of anything else I have to say now. If I remember, I'll tell you, but for now I've said it all ... And I know it was serious, my dear. I believe what you say. You lie less than me." He spoke with odd candor. Wasn't he the one who had recently said 'I don't even like you' when it was a complete lie? Crowley could easily point out when he was simply trying to hurt him to get rid of him. He had in mind that the Demon was probably much smarter than himself, easily drawing conclusions from little data or planning ingenious events. But maybe he wasn't so refined with feelings.

"What a relief. I was already wondering what to put in the suitcase." He chuckled softly. "I'm sure we will have lots of fun” He smiled brightly "Do you think you can still sleep?"

Crowley laughed when he said he lied less than the Angel. It didn't make sense, did it? But it was a compliment anyway and that was nice to hear. He stroked his hand a little more, feeling the calm emanating from the relieved Angel.

He lied down fluffing Angel's soft pillows "If you stay with me, yes." he said without hesitation. Much more now than before, he didn’t want Aziraphale to move away from him. Not now, not ever. But the Demon could force him to stay? No ... Then he just repeated the same acts as before waiting the Angel to follow him

"You want to go to sleep?" He asked kindly, already prepared for a no in case Azi wanted to be alone or do something else. He would understand even thinking that all the Angel needed now was a little rest. Alone or with him, some much deserved rest. 

He looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He should really look like a child now. Crowley really wanted to ask him to stay all night ... All the eternity if he could, but for now it could be just stay until he fell asleep ...

"Trying to be your babysitter didn't work out very well the first time ..." Aziraphale said as a kind of cretin joke. Who would tell a story like that for someone to fall asleep? On the other hand, he could have kept quiet, which was always a smarter policy. Well, not always. He just needed to think better before he spoke.

"I think I should," he said, alternating between staring at the wall and his lying Demon inviting him to stay, pretending neutrality in his eyes. "Moments like this can tire way more than physical work. They consume." It was quite exhausting when it came to loving a person who he shouldn’t. Another mistake for his long list.

Azi could say that he loved or forgave with some ease, but it wasn't at the level that passionate feelings used to hit people. It was milder and simpler to deal with. Passion was more like a time bomb always about to explode. No matter how many millennia passed. Anyway, Crowley was lovely in that state. He looked almost like a lost puppy. "I think holding your hand quietly until you fall asleep can do no harm, dear…"

Crowley laughed as he made himself more comfy on the bed. "Let's say I reacted like a child, bailing to a sad story. But don't tell anyone huh?" He frowned, pretending to be angry. No one could know that Crowley the Demon cried like a lost child when he was in a great deal of emotional pain ... Demons shouldn't have been empathetic in the first place. 

He grabbed him by his sleeve pushing the Angel to lay down with him. “C’mon Angel, sleep.” The Demon was faster to make decisions than Aziraphale. Even more taking them for him.

"Tired, rest, it's that simple, my Angel, no need to complicate." He said with an inviting smile. He blushed slightly at the Angel's suggestion. He would love the affection for sure, but verbalizing caught him off guard. 

"Yes ... Only until I sleep ... I promise I won't do any harm ..." he repeated to himself, wanting to take long to sleep in order to enjoy Aziraphale at his slightly more conscious side. "Will you read again when I pass out?" He asked curiously if Azi was really all right now.

Again he returned to the starting position when Aziraphale broke away from him and taking the lead, the Demon again intertwined his fingers with the Angel's. They fell like a glove again making Crowley laugh.

"It's like it's supposed to be ... As you say, ineffable ..." He looked at him "You think that ... We ... Are we also in the ineffable plans of the Almighty, Angel ...?" He left the question in the air analyzing his clasped hands. 

He had never noticed how easily his hand fit Aziraphale's. It’s tiny details, how it was smaller and fatter than his. Lovely just like his whole Angel. He smiled waiting for his answer. Aziraphale could understand what he said as he pleased.

"Let's say you weren't being yourself ... But rather a former Archangel reacting to his own story from the lips of someone who knew you better than yourself… It was something like the wrecked Bentley, only worse. We have our moments. " At the insistence of the other, he finally laid down, just as before, facing Crowley and not complaining.

Aziraphale was regaining his mood and that meant annoying the Demon just enough to keep things going as usual. "I'll rest, I promise ... no more books or stories today. I'm just going to sleep for the rest of the night."

He squeezed the other's fingers with his hand as they intertwined again. He had well-manicured nails, an eccentricity that would go unnoticed if he didn't spend so much time using his hands on books. "I have faith we are," he said keeping his eyes on him. The Angel wasn't lying this time. He believed that with all his heart.

Crowley nodded. He didn't have time to shed a tear over the Bentley’s loss and boom it was already back and brand new. Same thing with Azi's bookstore, he didn't have time to mourn his loss either ... He ever saw it destroyed. Crowley knew it would be a shock to the Angel. Now he had an eternity to understand about his past, accept it and his feelings about Azi.

"Archangel? Wow, that means I was more than an Angel ..." He said full of himself. That's why his fall must have been so ugly in that boiling sulfur pool... Well, in the Underworld he was just like any regular Demon... A snake. Sad for his past reputation.

"I think I've been up for too long, Aziraphale ..." he said yawning referring to all the ups and downs they had experienced recently. He was physically and psychologically exhausted. 

"And you too ..." He was glad Azi didn't want to read or work that night anymore ... He could pass it all by his side like that. He smiled thinking about it.

He heard from the other's tone that the Angel really meant it. Their names would end together in those prophecies, he knew that for sure. Crowley was just glad Aziraphale wanted the same. Their friendship couldn't end like this. Couldn't wish for anything better.

"Can demons have faith...?" He laughed softly at his question closing his eyes. It was something they certainly couldn't ... But if to have his Angel with him forever, he would have to, Crowley would make the sacrifice.

"Good night, my Angel ..." he said in a whisper bringing the back of Azi’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently being abnormally kind. He kept his fingers tightly linked with his, as if he let it go he would fall or Aziraphale would disappear.

"Yes, boldest impossible ..." the Angel said with a brief but relevant smile. Crowley had really been someone really important. He could brag about it. Probably wouldn't have had much time for Aziraphale if things hadn't changed for the worse. One less Angel friend, but much to gain.

"What was that lullaby you sang like? Too bad, I don't remember ..." The Angel was reluctant to close his eyes and lose the figure in front of him. But he needed to rest, the Demon had asked him to…

Aziraphale didn’t answer about having faith. Maybe Crowley should look for the answer for himself. Some people said that considering faith as a concept merely, meant that everyone could have it. Aziraphale, for example, had faith in many things, including humanity. In himself and specially in Crowley.

"Good night ..." he said with a sweet smile as he waited for the other to close his eyes so that he could close his with some peace.

  



	7. Surprise

Crowley slept strangely well that night ... He had no nightmares as usual and felt calmer with Azi by his side. Warm and even protected, as someone must feel beside an Angel ... As if a wave of spiritual protection hovered over them both. After a while, his hand loosened its grip as he fell into a deep sleep, but still kept himself close to Aziraphale all night long.

By feeling the first rays of the sun, which weren’t quite rays, but a soft light due to the cold weather, he could see where he was and what had happened. His head ached slightly, which he miracle away the pain.

He looked to the side and found his Angel sleeping with him and he couldn't help but smile. Aziraphale looked so peaceful in his sleep, even with a smile on his rosy face. He covered himself further with that tick blanket and let go of his hand gently.

Crowley couldn't believe he had actually spent the night with him in the same bed ... No sex, no nothing ... Just next to his Angel. That was the first time something like that happened, not even when they both drank they slept together.

He got up without a sound so as not to disturb his friend's sleep. Reaching the bathroom to do his morning hygiene he thought about everything that had happened last night. There really was a lot to be accepted and Aziraphale if he had slept well, would surely wake up tired after all. He sighed at the still-unconscious Angel, and felt he urge to do something to redeem himself for all he had done in the previous night. But what could he do?

The Demon went quickly to the kitchen and thought about making another chocolate for the Angel, for breakfast this time. Of course, it wouldn't taste as good as his, but Crowley could try with a miracle to do something delicious.

As soon as he had the drink made, he noticed that just the beverage might not be enough. He thought a little more about what he could to apology properly, and show Aziraphale that he really cared. He couldn’t say that he loved him, but perhaps by attitudes he could show…

Walking around, he found Azi's dirty clothes and by blowing, miracled away the ice cream stain. Okay, another good action, but the Demon really needed something more ... Walking around the library he had an insight of the time when the Angel opened it in 1800. By then Crowley had brought chocolates to Azi to celebrate that he had finally achieved his goal... However, due to an unforeseen couldn’t complete his kind idea.

Crowley sped off to the nearest place he knew to buy chocolates before the other woke up. He chose a square shaped box, wouldn’t be tacky in choosing a heart-shaped one to give ... _Her_, as the girl at the counter spoke making the Demon grimace at her. It was a him, not her. Soon the Demon was back with the chocolates and the hot drink placed on the bedside table. He sat down and waited patiently for Aziraphale to wake up. A wide smile across his face.

Aziraphale took much longer to fall asleep. He watched his Demon as he slept. It was a unique opportunity to see the Demon so vulnerable. He stayed in the same position, without the audacity to do more than he had been allowed. Crowley didn’t snore as he had previously joked about. He even smiled from time to time… was he having good dreams?

At some point, around sunrise, the Angel succumbed to sleep and tiredness. That was why he woke up a lot later than he usually did. He needed a little more rest and didn't realize when Crowley got up, just reoccupying the bed, enjoying the larger space while dreaming of fuzzy things.

Gradually the bed grew colder, but the need for sleep was stronger than a slight discomfort caused by the absence of the other. He woke up without really having a clue how much time had passed, but immediately worrying about it, which was something he took very seriously.

That was when he came across Crowley and the memory of last night came back all at once. He smiled, however, for there was no better way to wake up than with the other's vision. He hadn’t yet realized Crowley was waiting for him and when he looked on the nightstand, he was confused.

"Crowley ... Good morning, dear! Is that for me?" He seemed very disbelieving that it really was a surprise. How long had the Demon been awake already? He was lazy but did everything for him? Wow… he wasn’t used to be pampered like that but could totally get used to the new treatment.

Crowley waited for about 15 minutes watching the Angel sleep. He held back the temptation to touch him just by looking at his angelic face as he rested.

He was looking out the window to see if the weather was better than last night, and frowned when he realized it was still cold and cloudy. He had had the experience of feeling it when he went out to buy the chocolate. The Demon also looked through his cell phone about cruises and ended up buying them tickets for the next day. He really wanted to surprise his Angel. Now they just needed to pack up and go to the right place.

"Morning, my Angel, of course, who else could it be for?" He said with a smile offering him the open box of chocolates. "This is an... apology." He said softly looking down, biting the inside of his cheek. "For yesterday and everything ..." he blushed hard with the words angry with himself. Crowley had no idea what he was doing that moment or why. Just felt it would be right.

He sighed feeling defeated "My hot chocolate isn’t as good as yours but ... I tried ..." He pointed to the cup that was miraculously still hot. "I didn't want to wake you up ... You seemed tired .." He smiled embarrassed. The reason why Crowley waited him sleeping was cuz Aziraphale was handsome and gorgeous to look at… even more when he was sleeping. Being kind wasn’t his greatest skill.

"I tried to bring you chocolates at ... The Inauguration of your bookstore ..." he explained quickly "But ... It didn't work out at the time so I brought them now ... Hope you don't mind." He chuckled bitterly hiding what had happened in the occasion.

It was another step in their relationship, wasn't it? When the truths about their past and feelings were told. Crowley just wanted to show how much his Angel mattered to him ... He was afraid of him not feeling cared or important enough. Chocolates were too little but that was just the start.

"Oh, my dear ... You didn't have to," Aziraphale said gently, placing the box on his lap after sitting down and tasting his hot chocolate with a countenance of pure contentment. "Sorry ... for what ..?" He said softly. "No need to apologize for anything ... Although I found it a lovely surprise!"

He looked at the cup from the corner of his eye with that silly smile, imagining the work Crowley should have had to prepare it before he woke up. Anyway it was really tasty. He took another sip.

"I'm very grateful. You can't imagine how much, my dear boy!" He agreed with what he said "It's true. I lost the time completely ... but I needed some rest, apparently ..." Aziraphale was as happy again as possible, beaming, boated even, but thinking of Crowley he just hoped he was feeling better. What had happened the previous night was just a shadow… nothing serious.

"Oh! Really? And why didn't it work?" He asked curiously, wondering what had stopped Crowley so long ago. "I would have been as happy as now, this I can guarantee" he said as he took the chocolate slowly.

Crowley still looking down embarrassed, turned even redder when he said he didn't need to ... Of course he didn't need to, he was trying to be kind ... Maybe Azi even said that cleaning the coat stain wasn't necessary either. At least he was happy ... that was what really mattered.

"For making you cry." He said in a more or less sad tone. "With the story you told me yesterday ... About me ... It wasn't a pleasant moment I know ..." He swallowed again. "Can we start over? Now that we are both rested and all that..." He asked curiously marveling at the happy reactions of his Angel. He was silent praying the chocolate was at least…. Edible. Neither too swee, nor lacking sweet or watery.

Soon he heard the Angel's last question, remembering more than 200 years ago what had happened. "Well ..." how could he talk about that right now? "I came here ... And soon I approached I saw you weren't alone. There were other Angels here ... Or people I don't know. It was an opening right?” He chuckled.

“I heard voices. And I could hear you saying my name ... Saying we weren't friends… That we didn't know each other and that ... you disliked me.” God saying that out loud to him hurt a lot more than it should. “I think that was when someone asked "And your friend Crowley isn’t he coming?" He said messing with the bed cover trying to distract himself. Surely Aziraphale must have been hurt that he didn't attended the inauguration now that Crolwey knew of his true feelings.

"Well, I don't know why you said that, to mislead the Angels or so they wouldn't think you were friends with a Demon ... But I decided to leave and not disturb the little reunion you were having." He said, almost tearing the blanket with his nails so nervous. It had deeply hurt what Aziraphale said, but he didn't show at the time and wasn't going to show the pain now. He kept looking down in silence.

"I did the same ... I think it's a tie." Aziraphale said more seriously too, but not looking sad not to let the other get contaminated with his sorrow. "Oh ..." That was so sweet that not even candy could match.

"Of course, my dear. We are always starting over, no matter what..." He spoke with many feelings implied in those words. He took another sip and set the empty and closed box of chocolates aside. He wasn't going to eat everything all at once.

He was in the middle of a relieved, grateful smile when Crowley told the whole story. His face fell. Aziraphale remembered that conversation at the opening but oh well, he had no idea that the other might be listening.

He felt terrible about his attitude. It was things like that what he meant by 'not really being a good friend'. He sighed, looking at his cup. "I can't believe you heard that ..." He shook his head, embarrassed. Imagining Crowley coming up with a box of chocolates, the smile he had always loved and listening to what he had said was truly heartbreaking.

"That day I was talking to Gabriel. He came by surprise at the opening. He and Sandalphon. I don't remember the exact words, but Gabriel mentioned you for some reason at some point. I, without thinking, started to say how interesting and a good friend you were, and other things ... You know how I chatter without thinking.” He laughed softly.

“Gabriel immediately noticed this and said to me in an accusatory tone, 'You seem to like him.' And I did. He was right.” He smiled nervously. "So I quickly said the first thing that came into my head so he wouldn't be suspicious ... Please forgive me, Crowley ..." He looked down sadly.

Crowley analyzed his words and agreed. It seemed that Aziraphale had really appreciated his action even without need. He let out a sigh of relief inwardly realizing this. It was all he needed. A little security that he wasn't screwing everything up. Again. Even trying to do "good" Demons usually ended up destroying everything after all.

Crowley heard the Angel's words and his stomach twisted with disgust. He disliked Gabriel and any of the other Angels. At least he could have his revenge when they changed bodies ... He grimaced at the thought that he really had gone to the inauguration and still arrived before himself ... If the Demon stepped in that moment he could make things a lot more complicated indeed to Aziraphale than they already were at the time.

He could conclude that there were evils that came for good. But if the bookshop was opening now he would love to arrive sending everyone to Hell, breaking in the front door and congratulating his friend for his achievement. Fuck whatever they were thinking ... Where had all this strengh come from? Did he feel something for Aziraphale so strong the he would want to challenge the authority of Above?

"It's alright Angel." he said with a smile after his apology. Really if he was in the same situation as the Angel, Crowley would have done the same, said the same things ... even if he would be just lying. Belonging to opposite worlds was never a good thing or them.

"The important thing is ... we are still friends. Gabriel and the others didn't ruin that and ... Desperate situations call for desperate measures ... I guess…" He shrugged.

His spine froze, when Aziraphale said he liked him. He wondered if in the present situation his Angel would admit his feelings for him in the face of his superior. On second thought ... Gabriel knew that he was Rafael, didn't he? Was him who banned Crowley in the past? He felt even more hate to boil through his veins but held his fury back. Azi would never let him get banned like that.

"Well, I ... I wanted to apologize for not coming back another time, I disappeared for a while after that ... I left you here at the bookstore alone and that wasn't nice of me." He said with a sad smile. Although Demons never did the "right" thing, he felt he needed to apologize for the absence ...

Crowley really wanted to come to the opening, but decided to leave immediately after what had happened and went to the nearest bar drink till pass out. He even burned the chocolates so angry he was. However, he didn’t have to admit not to ruin the moment. He was really hurt, but now he could understand everything and forgive the Angel.

"I ..." He reached the pocket of his coat "I went ahead ..." He showed both passages with a smile "We leave early tomorrow. Ssssssurprise ..." He hummed to his Angel.

"I know it was necessary, but I ended up hurting you unintentionally ..." Aziraphale spoke sadly. No wonder Crowley hadn't come back for a while, or brought more boxes of chocolate, it was understandable.

Somehow, it still felt good to know that even so long ago, Crowley had cared enough to appear with a surprise. Azi didn't think he would lie about the other anymore. Even if it cost him dearly. That was what he had in mind if the Angels surrounded him again. They had already hinted that Crowley was his 'boyfriend'. What was still to hide from them?

"I understand. It was good that you changed your mind, even so long after. It made me immensely happy, dear." What mattered was the gift and that they were fine. This time, there was nothing that could separate them.

In addition, he knew Crowley had been there with him so long, that he had decorated every detail of his shop, whether it was a collection of new books or an antique piece.

“Oh God…” He said in a burst of excitement. The Demon had thought of everything! "Thanks, Crowley. You're being so ... unbelievable this morning! I need to hurry and pack up," He said finishing his hot chocolate.

Crowley’s smile just widened. The past no longer mattered, much less about him being hurt. It was another moment now, a happy, encouraging one. He had only one mission: Make Aziraphale happy. Every day. It was a promise. Forget all the bad things that they went through and start over as he had suggested. Be a good friend to him.

"Forget it, Angel ... We have work to do." He said getting up excitedly and fixing his glasses in the process. He knew his eyes would be glowing now with excitement at the thought of the journey ahead. "When I wake up early, I really become someone unbelievable," He laughed bitterly, proud of his achievement. He woke up refreshed sleeping by Azi’s side. It was worth everything he did just to see a smile from his Angel. He hadn’t even eaten anything for breakfast just focused on him ... Would the Demon be in love?

"No need to hurry, a small suitcase for a week, the front door locked tight and no fire is exactly what we need." He said smiling. "Your yesterday's clothes are clean, you're welcome." He winked at the Angel "I ... I just need to go home and pack up ..." He looked down, thinking for a moment about the question he was going to ask.

"Look, we have all day ahead ... We can do whatever you want ..." They could buy the missing things, eat somewhere new, drink together ... He gave the idea of the trip now was Aziraphale’s turn to decide what to do. They could even spend their time cleaning books the Demon wouldn't even care about ... He just wanted to stay with his Angel as long as he could.

"I ... I can take my stuff and bring it here if you don’t mind ... So we can go out together early tomorrow ... Not having mismatches or delays ..." He said trying to put between the lines that he could sleep again in the bookstore if Aziraphale wanted his company ... Instead of sleeping in separate houses. But the Demon couldn’t ask for that directly, so he worked in making up excuses, something he was good at.

He looked outside and despite the cold weather it was slightly milder .. They would no longer have the excuse of a blizzard. Damn it. He bit his lip nervously.

Aziraphale was already starting to make his bed, perhaps for no reason other than usual. He looked out the window, figuring the weather must still be cold, and decided to keep it closed so Crowley wouldn't feel colder than necessary.

"You're right. I love when we have work to do!" He said, waving his arms as he did when filled with enthusiasm. He didn't know if he could pack such a small suitcase, but he was going to try. Sure, the kind of clothes he wore weren’t so environmentally friendly, but he felt good about them. Anything that was missing he could buy later, but he wasn't really the kind of person who used to buy a lot of clothes. They were always the same.

"Yeah. Go and get things done ... Rest if you need to. You didn't get much sleep, did you?" In the meantime he wondered what they could still do for the rest of the day. Another day with Crowley was a blessing for the Angel. "You used a miracle! Dear ... you didn't really need to do so much for me in one day. You shouldn't even have eaten anything ..." he said with some caution worrying about Crowley’s well being. He couldn’t believe he was being so… nice to him.

"Oh ... it's true ..." If there was a kind of charm in Aziraphale's personality, it was that slightly naughty look, along with an enigmatic and cute smile at the same time. "Won't you show me that place you told me about? Your secret one that you never shown me before?" They had talked about it the day before. "Though by then, should be me doing something for you. To reward you for so many surprises." He was still not believing his eyes.

He tried not to sound too excited about sleeping together again, so he just smiled quietly and nodded. "Of course. I think it's more practical for both of us. Make sure you don't waste your time. If you prefer that way ... of course you may stay for the night ..." He tensed for a moment thinking about sleeping with him again. There really wasn't such a convincing excuse for getting so close. Crowley was doing that on purpose.

Crowley would roll his eyes at his enthusiasm but was no longer irritated by it as usual. He would surely see Aziraphale repeating the same act countless times throughout the journey and had to get used to it. Quick.

Crowley had slept enough, though he had woken up early. He blushed and smiled when his miracle was discovered and realized that he hadn’t even eaten yet. Not that Crowley was a fan of eating treats like Aziraphale, but he was still getting used to human custom of meals. Neither believed that the focus was so much on his Angel that even forgot about himself ...

"We can have lunch together..." he suggested still awkwardly seeing the mischievous expression on Angel's face. Since when was he that intimidating? He snapped his finger and the bed was made, just to annoy Aziraphale who was halfway making it. He remembered his bar, yes. He had promised him ...

"So let's go to Sherlock Holmes tonight. You're invited ... Er ..." He was getting more and more awkward in that situation. "I'm going to take a little walk home then, pack up and come back here, okay?" Thanks to Satan Aziraphale didn't complain about him wanting to stay and possibly sleep together again ... possibly drunk ... God. The Demon was thinking too much again.

He walked toward the front door of the place absolutely red and awkward. It would be a long trip.

“We can do whatever you want… as soon as I'm done, I'll be free. The store won't work today, of course.” Aziraphale wasn't sure if that was a silly form of seduction or if it was just his way around the other, when he thought something less angelic.

“I was really hoping you would invite me.” In fact, he had previously invited himself, but it was better to pretend not to. Receiving an invitation of his Demon was like a date for Aziraphale’s imagination.

"Okay. Take your time. I'll probably be slower than you to sort it all out ..." He said and went to the front door, noticing his slightly disconcerted way, but just said goodbye, as if he didn't realize it.

"See you later, dead. And thanks for everything," he said honestly. His heart was racing thinking about the possibilities, but it was too early for that. He had noticed the coat on the way and couldn't help but smile. If Crowley wasn't an Angel, then he wasn't either.

Crowley grimaced as he said he was almost done. It was purposeful he didn't want Aziraphale wasting any time with any mundane activity "You better not open it ..." He said seriously. He didn't want interruptions from anyone in the store that day.

"You can put ‘Closed for balance’ or something.." the Demon pointed to him "ordering" with the same mischievous smile back walking away with a "See you soon, Angel." He hummed and blew a kiss with his hand, playfully.

Crowley thought of packing the suitcase with a miracle to be faster and go back to be with his Angel. He had no time to waste. The Demon just put the essentials being careful not to get too heavy clothes since it wasn’t going to be cold. Even some swim trunks he got ....

He couldn't imagine himself in a pool with Aziraphale but the booklet showed several so they would have to get in at least one. He blushed imagining his Angel wearing less clothes than usual. What was happening to him? He huffed angrily at his own imagination fantasizing with Aziraphale.

He took his camera, sunscreen, spare glasses, intimidated his plants once more and warned them that he would be back in a while and that they wouldn’t dare die. By lunchtime, he was already into his Bentley running back to the bookstore to see his Angel.

He was careful to print some information about the Greek islands that he would read to Aziraphale as he took his time packing his bags with all the care and patience in the world.

He stopped in front of the store, a silly, sweaty, red face from running so fast to get everything straight and entering it with a miracle, after all it was locked and theoretically closed.

"How are you doing with packing, my Angel?" He spoke cheerfully, throwing his bags in the corner and plopping himself on one of the comfortable chairs in the place still panting. He needed a bath or at least to clean himself.

Crowley was all bossy. Aziraphale almost pointed it out directly, but thought it wasn’t so bad, it showed him just a minimum of possessiveness. He had never received this from anyone before and believed that on a mild level it was the equivalent of jealousy.

Finally, he said goodbye and in fact ended up posting a notice outside the store, claiming a noble reason, something like 'We're working to better serve you.' A blatant lie. Aziraphale almost never let anyone buy books in there. It only sold those less rare and uninteresting to maintain the facade that he didn’t live in a warehouse but in a real establishment.

Except for clothes, Aziraphale didn't have much to put in his suitcase. However, choosing each piece of clothing took time, even if they all looked alike. He didn't usually wear swimsuits, and the thought of having to wear something like that made him very uncomfortable. After all, he was a little out of shape and couldn't help but think that would upset Crowley or make the Demon find him gross.

The rest were ordinary items, such as those of personal care. A sunscreen wouldn't hurt, but he'd survived the heat of deserts without any of them. While still undecided and thinking that nothing he owned was really casual enough for the cruise, Crowley appeared, surprising the Angel.

"You almost scared me! I'm closer than far from done. Did you come running?" He was breathless.

"Almost...?" Crowley laughed blatantly at the fright the other took. It was easier than it seemed to scare the quiet Angel, a full plate for the Demon. He would piss him off in the next few days, for sure. The last time he entered the bookstore by a miracle was in the middle of the fire, it brought him bad memories for sure. He needed to wash them away.

"Bentley came running, not me ..." Jokes on him, he had really come running wanting to be with the Angel as soon as possivle... Aziraphale knew that his manner behind the wheel wasn’t prudent. If he had changed his mind about closing the store it would have been a shame.

Other than that, he also wanted to mislead possible Demons from following him or Angels follow Azi. "Great that the sign is up front, we're officially on vacation." He laughed and stretched, looking at him after taking off his glasses.

"I got some information about the cruise and the islands, would you be interested to know, my Angel?" He took the papers out of his suitcase knowing he would surely want to. "Finish up and get ready for lunch with me ... I'll pay the bill you taste the wine ..." Said paraphrasing the Queen's song laughing.

"Did you make a list before you started packing, Aziraphale?" He asked teasingly knowing of the Angel's mania of organization. "Don't forget the swimwear ... And light clothing, it will be very hot, for sure ..." He frowned reading about the weather of the place.

"Yeah, almost ..." Aziraphale said undercover while folding his clothes. "Usually I hear the bell." But he wasn’t going to complain that Crowley was getting bolder, or perhaps more intimate.

"I didn't have to, Crowley. I warned you it would take a little longer, but it's almost all set." He didn't like him running. Even though the Angel was used to it, he didn't think it was safe. He could be disincarnated if something happened "I thought it was a great excuse!" He said laughing with delight at what he had written by his door.

“I'm all ears and look, that usually doesn't happen.” He began to pack up a little faster, laughing at the mention of the lyrics and remembering the moment he had with Crowley the night before. His face turned a little red.

“That's a question you already knew the answer to.” He heard the other and shook his head in dismay as he tried to close the suitcase a little fuller than it should be. "I don't have a swimsuit ... yet ..." He said awkwardly, managing to close the suitcase. He put a lock and put the key away.

Crowley in a miracle changed what was written on the door by "I went on vacation indefinitely ;)" was the truth, he would have put 'with my Demon' but thought it was a bit too much. Anyway, the only creatures he wanted to avoid now were Angels and Demons. A little deserved peace. Better not to know that both had gone together or where they had gone to.

He raised an eyebrow, his Angel all ears? This was new for sure ... He was always in charge of listening to Aziraphale's reverie chattering ... Well, a toast to new beginnings, right? Maybe he would allow himself to be the talkative member this time and give the Angel a break?

He cleared his throat and looked down at the papers as he watched Azi finish getting ready, turning slightly red. Terribly adorable as always, even doing a simple task like packing a suitcase.

"Not yet? We can fix this quickly Angel, I know exactly where we can go to shop for swimsuits." He smiled at him condescendingly, not even thinking about Aziraphale's possibility of feeling uncomfortable in bathing suits. The Angel had chosen a cruise after all, nothing more heavenly and romantic than that. He knew the risky of going into pools and such.

They would be wearing just a few clothes most of time ... The Demon could already imagine himself rubbing sunscreen on his back and .... He should look so cute wearing blue shorts, after all Aziraphale was so handsomely chubby through his eyes and ... Enough of those thoughts, for Satan’s Sake!

Crowley would even offer him his bathing suit, but they certainly wouldn't fit. Thinking for a moment looking at the people in the photos in his papers he couldn't help but imagine them both in those huge pools diving in and taking selfies, something he invented.

He wanted to rub in the face of all those Angels, Demons and whoever came that Aziraphale was _his _Angel. Why? He had no idea, but he'd love to see Gabriel angry at that. They both escaped death, ruined Armageddon, made fun of everyone and were now enjoying vacation? He could already see him steaming with rage and laughed alone.

'Well ...' he started reading the introduction “There are 7 islands in total ...'With thousands of islands to choose from, Greece is possibly the best destination for a Greek island cruise, in the midst of paradisiacal landscapes full of history. Each has its own secret, so whether you're looking for breathtaking landscapes, nautical adventures or a journey through time, this list of some of our favorite Greek islands, will help you choose the ideal place to satisfy your Greek God or the inner Greek Goddess. " He laughed at the last sentence and slightly blush ...

"I hope it satisfies an Angel and a Devil ..." He said jokingly and starting to read about each of the 7 islands included in the package he had purchased. They would spend a day in each, and they all had their peculiarities, which Crowley was really interested in... He wanted the full treatment, all they had the right to pamper and make his Angel happy. Open bar, souvenirs, great food, shows ... Everything.

Strange that Crowley was angrier with Gabriel than his peers in Hell. They had been as cruel as the Angels. However, it seemed the Angels made him angrier. Putting that aside, getting attention was the last thing Aziraphale wanted to do. It wasn’t safe. Maybe it never would be.

The Angel was silent listening intently. They could go to lunch and have all this conversation in a nicer place. “I liked that description.” He couldn't help pointing out how well worded it was, although that wasn’t the point to be discussed there. The ending had been a little forced, but he laughed too. "We have already met in Greece. I thought you already knew your inner Greek God," he joked.

He continued to listen then. "Sounds great. Every day a surprise. Besides, this kind of trip is usually really expensive and elegant. The money was a miracle, right?"

Crowley was angry with the Angels for what they made Aziraphale go through. He didn’t care about his fellows in Hell, he even killed one in cold blood. No one liking him down there and trying to kill him was nothing to be cared, but not liking Aziraphale or trying to kill him or punishing him, for the Demon was something completely unacceptable. When it came to his Angel, he could kill and die for him.

Crowley blushed again at Angel's not-so-kind comment, forcing a laugh. A Greek god? He was far from it ... "Although we met there ... We didn't go on the 7 islands, it was your idea, so deal with it..." He shrugged, trying to calm down.

"No, my Angel, the no-end-of-the-world was a miracle ... That's just a demonic kindness from me to you" He smiled at him, learning to be a nice Demon, but of course the money was a miracle.

"And it's all legal, we're not going to be clandestine or anything, I swear ... We're the most elegant people I know so I guess we need a trip on our standards, huh? .." He looked at the rest of what was written with a laugh.

"So, do you want lunch where I can keep telling you about the trip? You choose the place. Dinner will be at my bar..." He smiled wickedly thinking about getting the Angel drunk before traveling. A decent celebration after the near end of the world.

"It was my idea, but you're not displeasing, do you? It sounds very lively to me," Aziraphale pointed out, knowing the other was doing his best to make it work. In the end, the trip could have been somewhere else.

"Uh ... I know. I would do the same. They haven't been paying me very well with my bookshop," he teased and agreed with the other. "I didn't think you would really do something like that with me. Maybe to anyone else, but not with me. You know I have standards." He chuckled softly.

"You choose lunch. I kind of forced you over the place at night ... I'm ready to go," he stated.

Crowley shook his head. "Not at all, I'm very interested ... If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have bought the tickets before I even consulted you ..." He laughed softly. He knew how methodical the Angel was for surprises and unplanned things ... He really dared to plan everything on his own. Azi would have to trust him a lot to accept going with him. No turning back now. Aziraphale had good ideas yes, sometimes even often.

"And who the hell would I do that with if not you, my Angel?" He said getting up "No one can stand me for more than a day, Aziraphale, you know that ... Either they want to get rid of me or kill me ...." He laughed bitterly at the bad-mouthed comment of himself.

It was sad to admit, but Crowley really had no one but the Angel, even to escape the end of the world going to Alpha Centaur he would go alone or call Aziraphale to go with him ... It was much easier for Azi to find anyone else for a program like that than to go with Crowley. However he didn't say it out loud not to ruin the mood.

Crowley didn’t want to receive the news that his Angel was going with someone else on a romantic cruise vacation after what they had lived together. It made his blood boil with jealousy. Well, at least he knew that even if Aziraphale could go with someone, the one he had feelings for was himself. This momentarily calmed his anxious heart increasingly overwhelmed by all these new sensations. Maybe the trip would help further clarify his feelings about Azi?

He thought for a moment, "How about we go to a Greek restaurant to get used to the cooking huh? We can go to Aphrodite Tavern." He shrugged, he liked the name, was suggestive of the Goddess of love, and could be a good choice for both of them, not yet an official couple. Yet.

"They say the decor is pretty cool there ... It has vegan options and the desserts are delicious ..." He wouldn't admit that he had been looking through his phone for some cool place to eat with his Angel before totally on purpose. It looked like a very interesting place.

"Not to mention the drinks..." said heading for the door and opening it for Aziraphale to pass before him. "Angels first" He smiled trying to be kind and to please. Only him had ever seen his cool side like that ... He loved to do it for Aziraphale.


	8. Aphrodite Tavern

"I'm happier like that. I want you to have fun," Aziraphale said in a complacent tone. Almost added a 'with me' at the end of the last sentence, but found it too much. He didn't want the Demon to feel charged.

"I don't know. You're a nice company. Fun, smart. Must have at least a lot of other human friends. I always thought you were a popular person." Crowley was pretty outgoing, or at least it seemed to him. It shouldn't be complicated to make friends for the Demon.

Aziraphale was introspective enough to lock himself in his shop when he was tired of people. He had a limit to social interaction that was pretty low. When that limit came, he was overloaded and isolated himself. But that didn't stop him from making friends with his kind, easy-going manner.

"Hmm ... I don't know this one. It would be good to start with." the Angel smiled. “I had liked the name of it and would probably like the place.” Crowley knew a little about him after so long.

He listened to the description and became even more curious. "Drinks ... You want to start early today, my dear..." he teased and walked through the open door, giving the other a grateful look. Crowley always asked him to pass on. He was feeling… courted, to use a very unfashionable term. On second thought, Crowley always did these things for him. On purpose? Well, anyway he had to be even kinder to Crowley. He deserved.

Crowley walked fast to the Bentley getting redder behind his dark glasses "Popular I am, Angel, a lot of people know me, fear me, respect me, I've done a lot of evil over the ages, but only when I have some related interest ... No true friendship, for free so to speak ... I make deals." He explained briefly, trying to ignore the compliments so spontaneously made by the Angel. He was really getting awkward. Between the lines Crowley meant that only the Angel was his true friend, but Aziraphale would understand that even without words.

He waited for the Angel to come in and started the car, glad it was completely restored, even smelling like new again. Not a single scratch. "Getting started early? Who talked about getting drunk? One shot or another can’t kill or desincorporate .... And we can be sober anytime we want, no problem ..." He shrugged off to the spot.

"I was in one of Trip Advisor's good reviews and I was curious about the dish there fried squid, it's called Kalamari." He looked at the Angel while driving "Have you ever eaten squid before, Aziraphale?" He asked curious "And most desserts are fried along with honey, I thought you would like." He shrugged, thought of all the details really to please his Angel.

"Other than that they like to drink frappe coffee that’s served cold and have a typical alcoholic drink there with 45% alcohol, I was curious to take a shot." He admitted laughing. He was never as interested in eating as much as he was now ... Was it because of the company, the trip, or how much he was shaken by Aziraphale knowing his feelings? He didn't know, but the trip hadn't even started and he already wanted it never to end.

"We don't have a deal anymore." Aziraphale said as if the other didn't need to get closer, but that was not quite what he meant. It was more that even though they had no dealings, either disrupting each other's work or joining forces to stop Armageddon, they were still walking together for some reason.

“Drinking in a controlled and continuous manner in a period of time works a lot better. You never get drunk, but you never get totally sober either.” There went the Angel proving that he knew a little about the art of drinking. There was an ideal state between one end and the other. Like always Aziraphale treating everything like art… 

He got into the car and settled into the passenger seat, looking forward for a moment. "What is a Trip Advisor? I've already eaten squid a few times. But I think the preparation should be different. Hmmm .... that really sounds delicious ..." He had to control himself not to lick his lips.

"Oh Crowley .... that's too much temptation" He sighed, wishing he could get to the restaurant fast as he watched what the Demon had in the car besides Queen that could be heard.

Crowley nodded, they really didn't, what kept them both together was purely friendship, and for Azi's sake, love ... So nothing more, though they had to go on with their work in doing evil and good in the world. Still they could count on each other, which was excellent.

Crowley laughed and shook his head. "Even to drink you have to be a smart ass, Aziraphale?" He asked in disbelief ... But they had been drinking for 6 hours straight once and neither of them had been sick, so they knew well about the art of drinking ... In practice. 

"You're going to try the weird Greek drink with me, yes." He ordered again not really speaking menacingly, he wasn't going to force Azi into anything, but ... If he ate dessert before, he wouldn't get drunk, right? He just couldn't drink on an empty stomach.

"For you who has no cell phone, my Angel, and still lives in the last century, is a site with recommendations of places made by people who frequent them..." He explained looking at him 

"Just went to see reviews of Aphrodite Tavern to be sure that it would be up to ... Your standards ... "He looked at him with a dirty smile, knowing that the Angel couldn’t see him behind the dark lenses. He adjusted his glasses and dodged a car that was moving too slowly by his standards.

From Angel's reaction, he knew he had been right in choosing desserts, bingo, nothing had gone wrong .... yet. He hoped the cruise restaurants would be equally interesting. "It's my job here on Earth, Angel, tempting. And I don't choose if I tempt humans, Demons, or Angels" He laughed mockingly as he watched his cd's 

"No bebop ..." He said already advancing on what Aziraphale could find into his glove compartment. "We're almost there ..." The way you drove in minutes.

"If there's a long, well-calculated way to eat, why not to drink? I confess I've had a lot of hangovers in different occasions... But if the Armageddon is coming, of course I would want to drink till the world ends, but that's not the case now. Of course I'll try it. Today? " He made a stupid joke he knew Crowley would laugh. He loved seeing him smile due to his actions.

"Hmmm ... kind of a travel oracle. Interesting. Seems to be quite useful indeed." Was it supposed to be funny? Or had he not understood? Of course he had standards. Everyone had it, even if it was shallow.

"For a long time I wondered if you were really my friend or just interested in getting a temptation easily." It was a cynical comment, but he didn't really believe it. "Why not 'bebop'? You never let me hear that. A song won't kill. Put it on!"

"Today." Crowley said after his Angel speaking. "I confess I wish I saw you drinking till the world ended, Aziraphale, I confess I'm curious about your behavior when really drunk, we just drank wine together and you didn't do much more than just slur a bit and laugh a lot." He laughed, remembering the occasion.

"We don’t need an occasion like the end of the world to do this, do we?" Last night had been very quiet, just coffee and hot chocolate ... Maybe this could be different.

"Oracle .... You can call it like that, we have a name for internet oracle, Angel, it's called 'Google' one day I introduce you to it." He explained briefly still wondering what century the Angel lived in. All technology was so common for Crowley ... He rolled his eyes thinking of all that the Angel hadn’t yet discovered of the facilities of the modern world.

"Oh, I'm feeling insulted ..." He put his hand on his chest melodramatically "How dare you doubt our friendship?" He said pretending to be offended. "In the end I earned both, a friend and someone easy to fall into my temptations. Tin-tin." He laughed even louder putting on the cd Aziraphale asked to play.

He wondered what other temptations the Angel would fall into if he was right tempted. "If the end of the world didn’t kill us I think nothing else can ...." let alone a harmless cd.

"The amount we took wasn’t enough for that. Maybe a few more bottles ... Fortunately, even having a human body, it is somewhat more resilient overall. "Aziraphale smiled at the devil's side "No ... we just need a good drink and a decent occasion".

"Oh, I heard people talking about it. It would be interesting if you introduced me. I have lots of questions to ask, you know, Metraton isn’t good at answering them... He always has a way of converting." Something or other if he wanted to be near Crowley he would have to ask Google. Although he didn't know that the Internet is a place that sucks people and never returns them to reality.

"But ... you wouldn't do that, would you? Not even when ...." ‘I wasn't in love’ "... I didn't know you well ..." He asked just to make sure he had never been just one plan in another's hand. He saw him put the 'Bebop' and waited to see what kind of sound came out. It should at least be different from Queen.

Crowley nodded. Maybe they hadn't had enough or the drink wasn't strong enough to make them drunk .... He glanced over his shoulder at Aziraphale, he was no drink-resistant, just slightly more ... Corpulent than Crowley, which helped a little metabolism of alcohol. 

"Maybe heavenly creatures have this blessing of resistance huh?" He joked with him softly. "Good drink and decent occasion, I’ll make myself a mental note of that." The Demon didn't know if the good drink was just wine or something stronger ...

"I can introduce you anytime, Angel, I promise he'll respond quickly to your questions..." he laughed, wondering what Angel's reaction would be once he got in touch with Google. He would be mesmerized for sure. He wondered what questions Azi would ask him.

"Never." He said frowning. "If that were the case I wouldn't have wanted to introduce myself to you that day in the Garden of Eden." He shrugged. If he was there just to take advantage of the Angel, he wouldn’t have bothered to say hi. He felt the need that day to come and talk to him, to say his name ... Aziraphale was strangely familiar to him.

The song started and Crowley was struggling for a moment hoping Aziraphale didn't pay attention to its lyrics. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and he stopped talking, furiously blushing. It was practically a confession in the form of a song ...

"If we hadn’t build robust, it would be more difficult to survive on Earth. I speak for myself. I don’t know so many Angels who live here permanently, but their earthly forms are far more robust when it comes to weathering. You don't really think we do all of the things a human needs to do? I spent countless sleepless nights. "Aziraphale drank other drinks than wine, but preferred the sweets, and those usually got him drunk even more easily.

"Wow, how much availability. It even seems ... like a God ..." He commented without noticing that it was more or less what it seemed to humans. Even if even Google didn't have all the answers.

"Good ... I feel a lot more relaxed. I always believed you approached with no major interest besides ... having a friendly conversation, strange as it was in that situation where each of us was doing the same thing, the opposite service of each other. ” He should have been more upset that Crowley had ruined his job as a guardian, but that's not what happened.

The song started playing and Aziraphale found its melody strangely sweet for something Crowley had said he wouldn’t like. He almost asked why, but the lyrics came and he got softer in the chair. 

He looked at the CD insert that read the name of the song: “Pale Blue Eyes”. He sighed, slightly touched by that. Was it too much to believe that it was partly about him? "Crowley ... it's such a beautiful song ..." He muttered.

"That even makes sense ... Demons aren't so robust ..." Crowley thought for a moment about everyone who had ever come to Earth and no... They were mostly just normal humans with some peculiar trait of their own internal animals.

He laughed a lot at his comment about God. "I can't tell if there is any religion that greets Google. But that he knows almost everything, he knows well." He thought for a moment "I need to urgently introduce you to the internet ... If your books already keep you up nights I wonder when you discover Youtube ... " Worse would be when he discovered PornHub or related... His face turned red again imagining the Angel watching porn ... Or reading it on the internet. Naughty.

"It's true, my Angel ... I was actually starting with my work of doing the opposite of yours in that situation, long ago..." he frowned. His first activity as a Demon was precisely the apple stuff ... He couldn’t remember doing anything evil before that ... Was it because he had been an Angel previously?

"I felt the urge to talk to you ... And you having protected me from the rain just showed me that I did the right thing, I thought you’d be mad with my intrusion there. After all it was my mission to make them eat the forbidden fruit." He shrugged, it was Aziraphale's first startling kindness that he appreciated, as did all the later ones. "It was like I already knew you from somewhere..." He said smiling, he was, Crowley just had no memory. Till now.

"You .... Would you have come to talk to me if it were the other way around?" He asked curiously, remembering that their first conversation was about the flaming sword that Aziraphale gave Adam that he shouldn’t have. If it weren't for it... Maybe they wouldnt't even met. It seemed that everything had been planned to happen exactly as it was in that first conversation at the beginning of everything. Ineffable plan?

He heard the last words of the Angel and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He had noticed. The damn smart Angel noticed those lyrics. Why the hell he kept that bloody CD in the car in the first place?

"Yeah ... it is." He turned slightly to him "You ... like it...?" He pretended that he didn’t know what song he was referring to or about the message in the lyrics. But his body language denounced everything.

He could already see the restaurant approaching. It would be the perfect excuse not to talk about that song anymore. He swallowed hard with his increasingly red face and his breath quickened by the nervousness of really Azi discovering the real meaning of those words.

Aziraphale was curious. Maybe he could ask Google some things that were crushing his heart like: “What to do in case of unrequited love?” Or ... “How to stop loving your best friend?” If Google was so powerful at giving answers, it should have the solution to those problems, he just needed to have the guts to ask him. Well it was easier than summoning Metatron.

"How strange, I didn't even get mad at you. But you were just doing a good job, or a bad job anyway, it was efficient." Aziraphale took all the responsibility and tried to fix things the way ... well , that his heart told him to do.

"I couldn't let a person stay in the rain, it was going to happen a storm and you were going to get soaked wet... Well I didn’t know if demons could get sick… so…." He justified in much the same way that he had justified giving his flaming sword. It was hard not to think about the others all the time. Specially Crowley… That at that time he knew he was Raphael once. He needed to protect him. “Really? Did you feel that?” He asked with some hope.

"You mean ... if I would have taken the initiative to talk to you? I didn't exactly understand the question, dear..." From the beginning, Crowley had sought him out. He had never stopped to analyze it. Why would a demon be attracted to talking to an enemy?

"Oh ... I thought it was lovely ... Why didn't you want me to hear it?" He asked neutrally, wanting to hear what Crowley would say about it. He should have known it by heart. There was no other possibility.

Crowley noticed the thoughtful Angel and just kept his eyes on the road trying not to look so nervous. Should he be thinking about Google ... Or was it about the song...? Still, he couldn't stop thinking about what his Angel would have in mind... Why did he care about that all of a sudden? What was happening with Crowley?

He smiled to see Aziraphale praising his bad work. It made him proud of himself... The best in doing the worst, he would say. He was a good Angel as much as a bad Demon. Crowley really managed to do well on both sides ... That was positive, right? 

"You who ended up getting soaked wet Sir Angels-are-more-robust ..." he said moving his arm with a grimace and poking Angel's nose with his forefinger. He didn't want Azi to have been soaked even to protect him from the rain. Aziraphale always putting the wellbeing of everyone above his own ...  _Ssssstupid Angel_ , he thought. 

He nodded silently. "I felt it. I knew you would be there to hinder my service ... When I saw that you let the course of things happen naturally, I decided to look closely and ask myself why ..." He smiled broadly. 

From the beginning one never interfered with the work of the other .. It was as if they had a deal without even saying anything. He had been attracted to the Angel since the first time the Demon saw him, curiosity that moved him or not, that was the truth ... Even if it was for an innocent conversation.

"Yes ... Naturally to try to stop me. They had warned me that the Garden had a guardian with a flaming sword and all that… That I needed to take care…” He laughed “Or you’d present yourself as a polite Angel even to an enemy..." he laughed softly. 

Aziraphale had manners ... He could have simply ignored him, however he chose to treat him well "Something at that time told me that it wouldn’t be the only time we met... We'd see each other much often ..." A sweeter smile left his lips.

"Because I'm not very fond of bebop ... If by chance you like it, you’d to listen over and over again ... And there you go." He lied blatantly "And as I have known you for a long time I got it right when I said I would like it and would want to keep listening ..." he explained briefly parking the Bentley in front of the restaurant. Miraculously had a table for two free at that time.

The chorus stuck in Aziraphale’s mind and now more than ever he had to ask someone how to get rid of that confused feeling. Just being friends was easy, they had been for long. Still, even if Crowley didn't respond, he found himself clinging to that feeling so that even if he was given a magic potion to forget, it might falter.

"I was, but that's okay, it didn't hurt me. Just waiting for the clothes to dry. I didn't get sick or anything. Even if it did, I could heal ... and you couldn't ..." He nudged him, repeating the known move. He made a cute face every time Crowley joked with him and lost all reasoning. The Demon was being good enough to make up for all the kindness he'd already given him. He hadn't even thanked him enough for so many things, not just those two days.

"Well, that was what you needed to do. I couldn't get in the way of meddling." He had allowed original sin, for God's sake. "And as for introducing myself, I certainly wouldn't do that to an enemy. There was no need for us to speak. But it was good that you took the initiative ..." He acknowledged.

Aziraphale frowned. Was Crowley lying about the song? There should be a good reason for that. He remembered the other well saying everything backwards when he first found the CD. "I'll listen again, just to annoy you ..." He said getting out of the car and walking to the place.

Crowley could hear it other times of course ... as many as he wanted. The Angel could understand how he wanted those lyrics. The message was right there ... Any creature could see. Then he turned off the radio before another compromising song appeared and he had to give further explanation.

He got out of the car still thoughtfully going to open his door to his Angel as a gentleman's act. A large awning written "Aphrodite Tavern" caught his eye and the Demon went to the entrance. "We hear more in the way back to the bookstore, Angel." He said with a less nervous smile.

"Table for two." He said unceremoniously. "Certainly gentlemen, you're lucky there was a dropout this morning..." the attendant said laughing and walking with the two to the table described. "We're always full this time of year ..." she said laughing and guiding them to the place.

The waiter gave menus to both man "Would you like wine, gentlemen?" He asked kindly and cordially "Yes, for me." Crowley answered and waited for the Angel to say whether he wanted it or not. He would order the whole bottle, but no ... Too early.

The decor was simply lovely. Crowley was glad he had found the place to surprise his friend. He just hoped he would like the food, because the atmosphere was so cozy ... Even the background music was nice ... 

"You don't have to do this every time ..." Aziraphale said slightly awkwardly, letting the other one pass him in front once again. They were reversing roles there. "Oh sure, we can do that ..."

He smiled when the attendant said a table had been vacated. It should not be by chance. He followed the man to the place and took his seat at the table, noting how warm the atmosphere was, with various details that he found quite interesting. He positioned himself politely, though nothing had been served yet.

"Me too. The same," he said with a slight smile. He was feeling more shy than usual. A set of ideas was forming in his head, and it was amazing that Crowley had never seemed to care. Always two men, having lunch together and being extremely kind to each other. Wow...

"I loved the place. Crowley. Thank you for bringing me here," he said slightly blushing as he looked at the menu.

Crowley smiled at the Angel, glad that he was pleased with his choice. It had been completely purposeful and it worked. "Sweet red wine, please." He told the waiter the information about what wine to bring. He knew that Aziraphale liked liqueur and low-alcohol wines, and he would do his tastes, taking care of the smallest details. The man nodded and went to get it.

"Glad you liked it, Angel." He said simply taking the menu "I'm interested in the fried squid ... But you can choose whatever you prefer, there is a seafood noodle here that should be tasty..." He said pointing to the drawing on the menu. The waiter came back and poured their wine bringing buns to the entrance, as it was common in fine dining.

The Demon kept smiling and enjoying the company he had, watching Aziraphale turn red with the treatment he was receiving. Simply lovely. He couldn’t verbalize any of the emotions he was feeling at the time ... But he would try his best to show that he cared and liked to pamper the Angel the best way he knew: through action.

He bit his lip hiding behind the menu feeling his heart race. Why was he suddenly feeling that way about his Angel? He kept his glasses on his face to disguise his nervousness… Soon Azi would be chattering on and on and on about the Greek islands, another good distraction. "Er ... We can order whenever you want...." He said softly blushing and trying to change subject.

Aziraphale was looking more at Crowley than at the waiter when he confirmed the order. He knew him so well. He let out a relieved breath. He had to stop thinking that way or he would be seriously hurt by his own expectation.

"Since you spoke, it also piqued me a curiosity. I'm sure I'll end up tasting all the possible dishes on the trip. But for today, I'm following you if you don't find it unpleasant, my dear." He ate a piece of bread, just to have something to distract himself. And it helped to disguise their clumsiness with each other and all their attitudes.

"Dessert? I thought you might want to try that drink." Not that he was trying to get a little dizzy, but alcohol always helped to disguise a nonsense or something he did in front of the Demon.

"Two plates of fried squid, one for me and one for my Angel." Crowley told the waiter indifferently without realizing that he had referred to Aziraphale like that in front of a human who just frowned, understanding nothing. Crowley would growl at him but kept his composure. Nothing to cause trouble. He took a sip of wine. Too sweet for his taste, but surely for Azi would be excellent, so he didn’t grimace or anything.

He ate a piece of that bun to be able to drink such a sweet wine. He laughed at the Angel "And since when are shots desserts, Aziraphale?" He asked in disbelief, "Come on, I know you like sweets and especially honey ..." He knew that only he would order dessert, Crowley wasn’t very fond of sweets just watching the Angel eat his treats as always. 

Admiring how happy and pleased he was with his desserts. He would never be bothered that Aziraphale was out of shape if he was the one who took him to eat all the time. It would be a lot of hypocrisy. He lowered the menu for a moment just looking at it.

Aziraphale always softened when the other called him his Angel and gave a sweet almost loving smile. He sighed, as he always did, and drank his wine. "It's fine, but it didn't matter if it was dry. Wine is wine ..." He commented not wanting his Demon to spoil him too much or he would just be more delighted. He ate a little and looked at the other, almost as if he shouldn't.

"Yeah, it's true, a super sweet dessert won't hurt. I say that about almost everything I want and I shouldn't, right?" He remembered saying the same about holding each other's hand while they slept, but it had been great. He felt really happy. "I can eat dessert and take the shot. It just won't be so potent like that..." He spoke with a smile of those who imagined possibilities.

Crowley smiled, taking a brief look at the desserts and taking no interest in anything. He heard the Angel's voice and smiled seeing that he was pleased and delighted with his actions. He didn't care much about everything he was doing, it was no effort at all, and it was very rewarding. His heart still felt crazy inside his chest, but he controlled himself.

He thought about the things he wanted and should not ... The Demon should not be one of those super sweet ... If he was a dish he would be a bit sour or bitter. Far from being a good dessert or something tasty. "Well, being an Angel has its benefits, being tough and all that…” he joked 

"The name of the drink is Raki, Angel, it tastes like anise and people say ‘Yamas’ in Greece, which is equivalent to a ‘Cheers’ ..." He explained briefly about it, returning the menus to the waiter and waiting for the dishes to come over with a sip of wine and a piece of bread.

"I swear I feel like Jesus at the last Supper eating like this..." He laughed, grimacing at the bread and the wine. Sometimes it was crazy to look around and know that they had been to the holy supper and the crucifixion of Christ while the people around were not even in their mid-thirties.

He noticed a little nervousness in Crowley, so he asked in a worried tone. "You all right, my dear? You look agitated ..." He said leaning a little toward him, waiting for things to go the way they should.

Fortunately he had the power to feel what the environment was going through in terms of feelings, but he always ignored Crowley in that count. He thought it only worked with humans. "I know you're patient .... At least with me. If you hadn't been you'd have punched me a few times already. You're doing a good research about Greece." He chuckled softly. 

"With the difference that this is hardly the last ... in our case. But you can use the joke. Feeling old all of a sudden?" He asked curiously.

Crowley looked at him with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine, Angel, just excited for the trip ..." He confessed softly. "As much as I am a lazy Demon I confess that the whole idea of a cruise interested me a lot ...." He laced his fingers in front of his body looking at the Angel. He was very excited about the prospect of being left alone with Aziraphale, no more tensions, work, despair, fights or threats. Just some peace.

"Me? Punch you?" He said laughing in disbelief, "I wouldn't touch a strand of your hair Aziraphale, even if I really lost my mind." He shook his head. Though impatient and lazy, Crowley was only violent when he really needed to be, kill, fight, destroy ... But he would never do that to Aziraphale. 

He couldn’t believe that something like this had ever crossed his mind. He'd rather destroy his Bentley than hurt Azi and made a point of making it clear to him. "Besides, you never ever came even close to make me that mad..." he confessed peacefully about what he was talking about. The Angel had already been hurt and hurt him but Crowley never gone mad with rage.

"I'm really interested and as you don't know the Google Oracle, my mission to tell you what I’ve found out about the cruise..." He shrugged, not sure if Aziraphale had ever read a book about Greece or just been there.

"Not old ... lived maybe." He thought for a moment, "If I were old, I would never have been thinking about a trip ... Not after everything we've been through, I'd just want to stay home relaxing and sleeping..." He made another face, not sure how much he was tired after all. Even so he would make an effort do go in the cruise to make his Angel happy.

"I think I'm still fit, huh?" He joked with the Angel smiling "And you? How do you feel after all? Excited, tired ...?" He rested his face on his palm and his elbow on the table admiring Aziraphale and finishing his wineglass.

"That's great! Seeing you happy ... it's going to be fantastic ..." Aziraphale said simply, containing his animation just for himself. Just friends, remember, Aziraphale? No love, remember, Aziraphale? Just put the facts in mind.

"Very condescending from a Demon. I think you've already lost your mind, but you avoid a bigger conflict ..." Crowley shut up, walked away, anything like that allowed him to regain his cool mood and forgive the Angel. Azi had refused to run away with him twice and he had even tried a third time to call him to spend the night in his apartment. He easily forgot. Or pretended to forget.

"Thank you. I didn't want to leave all this work to you, but I have no better way of informing myself ..." The Greece he knew had much more to do with philosophers than with tourism.

"There is no 'old man' when you're immortal, but they say that, at least in fiction, forever-living creatures can suffer from a certain gloom .... I think you understand what I'm trying to say." He spoke sadly. "I feel good. A little outdated maybe, but nothing that really bothers me. It's not so bad when you have company ..." He smiled softly looking at the Demon.

Crowley nearly choked on the last bit of bread. Aziraphale seeing him happy made him so .... Excited? God ... Satan have mercy of his dark soul ... He had fallen completely into the charms of his opposite, now it was a path of no return. He coughed a little and swallowed the rest of the bread.

"No need for major conflict when the whole world would be destroyed, Angel" He briefly explained his actions ... He just remained calm when they fought or when Aziraphale hurt him greatly. It was in the nature of the Demon to run away and avoid arguments, before the worst happened. 

Crowley really would rather lick his wounds on his own than lash on Aziraphale, which was always the case. Accepting and never arguing not to lose my mind. If he lost Azi, who would he have in his life? Better not give the Angel any reason to hate him if he wanted to keep him around at all times.

The Demon missed him as hell every time they fought, but he would never admit it. He really didn't think he'd ever see him again ... But… What if he had an accident and disemcorporated himself? He would never forgive himself for leaving him alone. He even swallowed his pride to apologize and beg him to run away with him to Alpha Centaur.

"It's okay..." he said simply. He was enjoying being the talkative member this time and knowing more about where Aziraphale had suggested going… He felt important and loved having his attention that way, even if he would never admit it. "You just need to catch up, I'm glad you have me.." He laughed full of himself again.

Crowley didn’t quite understand what he meant by melancholy. "Do you speak of missing the past? How things were like?" he asked as the waiter came with the orders and refilled his glass which made the Demon very happy. Everything looked amazing, the smell was even better, just hoped Azi liked it too.

Crowley began to eat slowly trying to taste the food to the fullest waiting for the Angel's answer. "Let's fix your downgrading, don't worry." He assured with a smile between a forkful and another. 

He turned slightly red when talking about company. He could have anyone in the universe but Azi chose himself, and the Demon felt even more special about it. Immensely accomplished. But he chose not to say a word about it keeping it only to himself.

"Well, I don't remember bigger conflicts the rest of the time.” Just little mutual teasing. “Maybe some, but we did well ..." They couldn't agree all the time and whenever they fought, some distressing feeling crept away. Even the possibility of a softer conversation. They had to be fine with each other, or everything else would come out a bit across. 

Aziraphale appreciated Crowley's rationality to some extent. He knew how to save chips and avoid something worse. In the end he always hoped that the Demon would come up with some excuse to talk again or that the divine designs would take care of them in their place. Hearing the other's voice again was a surprise often expected. An 'Angel' suddenly coming out of nowhere.

“I'm going to catch up by going there. It's always the best way to know things. In practice.” He had no practice in some things, but he would have liked to. "For the rest, it won't be a problem listening to you ..." He smiled softly.

"It's kind of boredom, but worse. It's the feeling that nothing new can really come. That you already know enough about life. But honestly, I've never really felt it." He waited for the table to be set and drank some of the wine, using his napkin before looking at the food. "The smell is great! I bet the rest, too.” He took a little piece and tasted it, making that culinary orgasm expression.

Crowley as he reveled in his plate, allowing himself to enjoy that worldly pleasure, listened to the Angel's words intently. He was slightly saddened by the tone and what he was saying ... Azi didn't look so happy saying what he felt. But he sure understood that melancholy feeling.

He smiled to see the aAngel happy to taste the food. "Not to be honest either. In those 6,000 years I was surprised in many different ways so boredom never really caught me ..." he explained softly looking into the bright blue eyes and pleased with the food 

"Apart from the fact that I've never been alone then ... Two heads wondering what to do are better than one ... " He laughed alone remembering the ideas they had together over the ages ... some good others not so much. Some clever, other silly ones that made them burst out laughing.

"The world is big, Aziraphale. We can go anywhere, our works demanded that too, sow evil and good here and there .... humanity has evolved too ... so always new things can come or be invented ... even may some situations recur sometimes ... " The proof of that was the situation they were now ... Crowley knew the Angel's feelings about himself ... could go on if he were able to discover his own and they were reciprocal. .. Lost in thought he continued eating.

"May I ask you something, Angel ..." He looked at him more seriously "Would you ... end our friendship if ... I wasn't able to match your feelings?" More straightforward impossible. 

He knew Aziraphale had said he was happy with them just being friends ... but was he? Would he stand the Demon around even though he couldn't get what he wanted from him? Or worse ... would he go after another person or creature who could give him what he wanted?

"Humans are always creating new things, right? There's no way to get bored when there's so much to know. There always will be." Aziraphale said more excitedly. It was how he saw it. Technology always developing, new events, different writers to read, the world kept changing. "If you're talking about me, I contributed more to company than ideas. You were always the mastermind here."

"That's what I was thinking. There was no time to be bored, maybe except the fifteenth century ... I don't remember seeing you much," he commented as he ate slowly. Each piece was enjoyed to the fullest. He didn't hurry to chew.

“I'm guessing it isn't.” A straightforward question deserved an appropriate answer. And he was still there, wasn't he? Whether he would go after someone else was something Crowley could only conjecture at this point.

Crowley laughed at being praised ... he was very fond of when Aziraphale spoke of himself so well... he felt if even someone good through the Angel's eyes. "Yes, even though you still have the customs of centuries ago ..." he said laughing and drinking more wine. He had to agree that the idea of sweet red wine with Lula had been interesting. And it was very tasty.

"In the fourteenth and fifteenth century I disappeared because of some problems ..." he tried to explain about what happened "In the Middle Age, Satan sought to be equally related with God. Then he expanded his power and influence, and became the Prince of the World. " He rolled his eyes, remembering the explanation he heard years ago.

"At the same time the Church and your crew tried to save and protect the people from all evil by fighting their legions. So during this period of battles ... many suffered, others fell and I didn't want to be disemcorporated, so I disappeared." He shrugged, he hated the 14th century. It was the time that he worried most about his Angel of his entire existence. He was afraid he would die by the hands of Satan.

"After humans stopped believing that Satan was a humanoid creature spreading Evil around the world, his evil and negative power came to be perceived more intensely ... which made the Almighty very angry and needless to say ... it was a great war. " He said between one bite and another. He didn't remember explaining it to Aziraphale ever before.

He just nodded silently at the Angel's reply thinking that it annoyed him with how straightforward it was. He lowered his head and focused on his plate. Maybe he shouldn't bring this up again. Again to avoid discussion and trouble, he just remained silent.

“Is that bad?” Aziraphale asked harshly, as if the other could reply that deep down he had his charm as old-fashioned as he was. "Not that I can't learn some things. I'm sure there are some things you'd love to show me ...."

"Oh, Crowley. I never thought it was that. I always believed in the tale that you were just sleeping because of boredom in those dark times." Those times were risky no matter where you were. There was disease, war, and ignorance in a general sense. However, the Church has never prospered so much.

"I can't say I wasn't a little relieved when all that animosity was finally over ... Even though I thought I should fight for my side. In fact, I've never worked so hard. The Devil was literally everywhere." He sighed, eating more a little.

"Ah ... Crowley, on this subject, you wouldn't be upset if I ... decided to live it with someone else, would you?" It had been a long time and many said that a life without love was not worth living.

"Naah, that's a detail, Angel. Nothing to worry about." He said with a still slightly silent smile stirring his food selflessly. He nodded, would teach anything and everything the Angel wanted. He didn't even have to ask.

"Sleepy?" He laughed scornfully "I would have been an easy target if I were sleeping, Aziraphale ... I wouldn't be here now ... Even Demons were persecuted that time ... What did you do during that century ...? Just worked?" He asked curious ... Did Aziraphale enter the war or something? Not even in Armageddon he willing to go into battle ... has he always been peaceful like this or did he choose to side with the Demon? Well, it wasn't quite the end of the earth at that tim .... it was another situation.

He looked at him, stopping eating instinctively. He looked deep into the Angel's eyes and felt intense pain seize his heart. A sense of despair mixed with panic and disgust. It was almost palpable so strong. 

He took the rest of the wine from his glass all at once and if he had a bottle he would have drank it to the bottom of it too. Of course, he would be upset, I would be mad, crazy, depressed. Upset was not even ten percent so much that would be destroyed. He could even feel his eyes sting behind his glasses when thinking of his Angel with someone else but .....

"If ... You promise that we will stay friends, no. I just… Don’t want to be replaced." He would have laughed in another situation, but just said with his voice an octave below normal, looking down and suddenly completely not feeling hungry anymore.

Idiot, he couldn't even tell him the truth .... But what was going to say? 'Oh no Angel you can never have anyone because I don't want to see you with anyone else because I will die of jealousy, but I won't be with you either, okay?' Again he kept the pain to himself by swallowing hard.

"No ... I won’t stop you from living a great love, if that's what you really want." The words came out like poison. As if he had bitten his own tongue. But he couldn't tell him the truth. He kept looking down and fidgeting with disinterest. His chest hurt like hell, but he knew anyone would be better for Aziraphale than he was, it was unfair to the Angel. He was being just selfish. So even hurting he accepted that he had that choice.

It was hypocrisy. All he was doing to please Azi .... was cuz he was a good friend, right? Or he wanted something else? Was he giving false hope to Aziraphale? His eyes widened behind his shades thinking he might be hurting the Angel even more wanting to be kind to him... Shit. He was a Demon in the end, would never do anything good at all.

"I never healed as many people as I did back then. Most of the time, I was a doctor and had to pretend that curing the plague and other simple illnesses was a lot harder than it seemed to me. Eventually I had to let some people die. Just not to seem too obvious what I was doing…” Aziraphale looked sad. 

“It sounds terrible, to put it that way ... but I had no alternative. There was war too, and I tried not to get too close to it except to help the wounded. Bad thing I can't even tell without looking like I'm writing an article. " The Angel seemed distressed to talk about it all. It certainly should have been a painful time. See so many people suffering, starving, dying of war, diseases...

Aziraphale noticed the slight nuances of discomfort in the Demon before he answered the question. Hell, did he hurt so much because he told him to leave? He couldn’t understand. What he said sounded totally like a joke to break the mood.

"Oh, being replaced as a friend, of course not, but I'd have much less time for you,dear" he said, trying to keep the conversation more serious. But if the other couldn't be with him, the least he could do was let him go. 

Stopping listening to the Demon calling him his Angel would hurt terribly, but after all they had lived together, if Crowley had no idea what he was feeling, it might be less painful that way. He swallowed hard, forgetting to drink his wine and hiding an expression that ranged from hurt to complete disappointment.

"Yes. Thank you, Crowley. I will strive to move on ..." He spoke sadly, dropping his head to his plate and eating silently as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. However, he had asked. Of course, he should be prepared for the answer. Now ... it ended there.

Crowley heard his explanation. Many people had died from the plague ... Of course something brought by the people below to decimate ... He wondered how much work it gave Aziraphale and bit his lip. It seemed unfair but it was their duty. That dark time had to have happened one way or another. It had to be that way.

Crowley could feel the pain emanating from his Angel. It hurt a lot more about him. It hurt so much that he couldn't say a word. It couldn't even answer ... even more when Aziraphale said about having less time. He really didn't want to ever imagine a life without the Angel in it ... It didn't make sense. It was empty, cold… He would prefer take a bath in the holy water bath than lose Aziraphale.

The lead to that conclusion hit him hard. He looked up at the Angel to make sure his expression was one of utter pain and disillusionment. And it was all his fault and his cowardice. He was a fucked up.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly and stood up suddenly when his eyes burned with unshed tears. He ran toward the back door of the establishment, which was in the same direction as the bathroom but changed his mind at the last moment. He had to get out of there so Aziraphale wouldn't see it breaking down. Running away as always .. from what he felt and the Angel.

He went out to take a breath. Took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what the pain was. He couldn't breathe properly. He took a deep breath and in a miracle made a cigarette grow in his fingers. The Demon haven't smoked for millennia now .... But he was so desperate that he decided to try to relax by doing that. He wiped his eyes at times annoyed with himself.

His hands shook slightly and his head was full of thoughts thinking of Aziraphale with someone else ... they no longer hanging out, no longer being friends .... no hugs, no lunchs, without his smile ... returning to the loneliness that he lived before having the Angel inside his existence .... Losing its purpose ... hurts immensely. 

He hated himself more than anything at the moment.


	9. Google

"Crowley ..." Aziraphale spoke wildly watching the Demon get up and leave. He knew what was going on. He himself had to control himself at the table so as not to play a ridiculous role in front of people.

He swallowed his tears along with the wine and tried to take a deep breath when he felt the urge to go after the other and reaffirm how much he liked him. But would it be good? If Crowley couldn't make up his own mind, it would be worse with any sort of charge. He had put that in his head and wasn't going to take it off.

He cried on the inside thinking about the process of trying to quit his feelings for the other to make room for a new person, but maybe it was necessary. Crowley might never be able to love him! Azi didn’t understand why he felt such great suffering from this conclusion.

Was it just for the assumption of losing a friendship? The possibility of not having so much company, or did Crowley really think he would be abandoned? No ... he wouldn't do that. How could he? But he had never felt anything for anyone else either ...

He kept looking back and forth in the direction his friend had gone, worried and anxious. An anguish he rarely felt, except when he was about to lose Crowley. He set his plate aside for a moment and decidedly got up, not knowing exactly what he was doing, but searched the Demon until he found him in a much worse state than he had imagined. He approached him gently and touched his back. "Crowley ... forgive me if I said something wrong. Please…"

Crowley jumped and dropped his cigarette when Aziraphale suddenly appeared. He didn't think he would be followed, he wanted to leave the Angel alone so he wouldn’t witness him in such a bad time. Then he would come back as if nothing had happened... Well, it hadn't worked. He knew the smell had gotten into him and the Angel would smell it. He knew he didn't like it when he smoked.

He sniffled and replaced his glasses carelessly "You didn't say anything wrong Aziraphale..." He said trying to speak in his normal tone of voice and failing as it sounded a bit broken.

He forced a smile avoiding calling him Angel "I think I got a bit sick from the food, so I came here for some fresh air..." he tried to joke without success. "Sorry to leave you alone." He spoke almost in a whisper feeling the Angel's hand touch his back.

In anger he had punched the nearest wall with much hatred of himself. He didn't realize that he hurt his knuckles and put his bloody hand over Angel's. He was shaking and looking away on purpose... Avoiding looking at Aziraphale.

"It's all right." He lied. "I ... I just couldn't handle what I'm feeling." He confessed with a sigh of pain. "I don't know what's happening to me...." He confessed sadly.

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly as he watched the whole scene. He felt no pity, as pity wasn’t what he felt for Crowley. It was a deep love capable of more than the other could ever imagine.

"You’re hurting ..." He knew he could heal his friend or he could heal himself, but that didn't seem to be the most urgent thing. Crowley's soul, oh yes, he could speak that way being an Angel and knowing about his past, was in pieces.

He couldn't smile back. His face was shrouded in pain and worry. An intense pity he lately could only have for the Demon when he was ill. He noted his trembling body and on an impulse hugged the other firmly. One of his hands grabbed Crowley’s quickly healing it in a miracle.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, my dear. I ... will always be with you..." Even if there was someone else. A part of his heart was still there with Crowley. It had been there for over 6000 years. He couldn’t abandon him.

Crowley was completely taken aback by that action. He wasn’t ready. He felt his knees almost giving in and hugged Aziraphale as if his life depended on that, especially after he felt him healing his wounded hand, that was really sweet. He didn't know why, but that simple act could mend his broken soul… or at least his Angel made it hurt a little less.

He held him close for God knows how long. He took long, deep breaths, smelling the Angel’s sweet scent trying to calm down. His hand instinctively went to his hair caressing it. He felt so at peace ... The pain was bearable now. He knew he didn’t have to heal his hand…

"My Angel ..." He spoke without thinking ... In a whisper. Something his heart wanted to speak out loud. Crowley didn't want to sound possessive or anything but .... It was like he really didn't want Azi to ever leave. Neither alone or anyone else. He wanted him to stay forever so bad… It was dreadful thinking of an existence without him. Meaningless.

He broke the hug after calming down "I ... I don't want to make you smell like cigarettes ... They doesn't suit you ..." He said trying to joke again. He wiped the tears behind his glasses quickly, his nose red from the held cry.

"We better get inside .... There's a dessert waiting for you ..." He stroked Aziraphale's soft face trying to keep his smile. He didn't know if he could handle living without him. He wanted to thank you him the hug and the miracle but ... The words stuck in his throat.

He approached and lightly kissed his forehead. It had become a Demon signature or something. "You ... are the best thing that ever happened to me, Aziraphale." He said smiling. Crowley never imagined that he would really deserve someone so good with him.

The Angel enjoyed the hug while it lasted. He even closed his eyes and nothing else mattered for a moment. It was what he wanted for a lifetime.

Despite this, he tried to pass security and truth to the Demon. His feeling was pure and sincere, it couldn't be more than it already was and that was how he wanted Crowley to feel from that hug. A little too much for such a simple gesture, perhaps?

He heard the other calling him so sweetly and sighed almost breaking down and crying as well. It was so good to be 'his Angel' ... He'd call Crowley 'My Demon' if it didn't look so wrong. He couldn’t do it.

"Alright ..." He spoke with a smile achieved with some bravery. It had been hard. He still held Crowley's fingertips, not wanting to let him go. His red face clearly indicated what was going on. How he wished he didn't have to lie. Then he smiled again, a little wider. "Yes, let's go back inside, dear."

He wasn’t expecting the kiss, and this time he was the one who blushed, but he kept his kind smile. "Thank you, Crowley." The other one had been the best thing for him too ... couldn't he guess that? He sighed and turned, starting to walk to the table. He didn't want to cry in front of him either.

Crowley sighed, seeing that the Angel was forcing himself to keep his face normal and positive. It hurt him so bad. If he stopped being such a coward things would be better now. He had become too soft for a while now and seeing his Angel suffering with his feelings wasn’t helping.

He sighed and with a miracle, he was sure no one noticed, the previous dishes were gone and all that was waiting for them at the table was the honey-covered dessert, one shot for each of the anise drink and both glasses full of wine again. In fact now Crowley wanted to drown in alcohol to forget what had happened ... But he wasn't going to do that to respect Aziraphale. He would act as if all was well. The Demon just hoped he didn’t ruin the night.

The Demon returned to the table a few steps behind him determined not to ruin everything as he had done so far and enjoy the time he still had with the Angel .... Before ... Losing him .... Well, Crowey just wanted to show how thankful he was. He didn't dare to touch him anymore, afraid to hurt his Angel even more.

He sat down, replacing his glasses on his face and keeping his gaze down, silent, waiting for the Angel to join him. Just one more kindness ... as his best friend.

Aziraphale came back to the table and was surprised by everything arranged perfectly, as if a fairy had passed by. He smiled and sat down, watching everything and smelling the dessert as if he was already eating it. Again that look of ecstasy before he took a spoonful and tasted the candy. "Hmmm…"

He waited a moment to continue until Crowley settled down and when he did, he gave him a happier, more grateful smile. He knew that was for sure a demonic miracle. "Thank you, my dear boy. That was really kind of you." He continued to eat, knowing that Crowley wouldn’t accompany him for dessert and would wait for him to take the shot, perhaps. He wanted to do this to him. Therefore, he tried not to be so slow. "That's tasty." He licked the honey from his upper lip discreetly. "Don't you want to taste it?"

Momentarily the Angel's happy expression made Crowley forget all that saddened him .... He couldn't help but smile as he appreciated it. Simply adorable. "You’re welcome." He said softly watching him eat, taking another sip of wine and controlling himself not to drink the whole glass.

He was circling his fingertip on the edge of the shot glass absently when he heard the Angel praising the food. He laughed softly seeing his satisfaction. "What does it taste like?" He asked watching him lick the honey of his lip ... And faster than he could predict his mind played a trick fantasizing what would be like to kiss his Angel, tasting like honey ... What a sin.

He shook his head "Can I?" He asked the curious Angel. Crowley didn't feel hungry anymore or even liked sweets .. But he could prove it just to make Azi happy.

Aziraphale could change his mood very easily if anything was done about it. And not smiling at such finesse was beyond his capacity. Crowley was all he could have asked of God. And it was probably Herself that had sent him to him.

When the Demon asked, he noticed a small cue and smiled, almost rolling his eyes as he muttered the obvious. "Honey ..." And all the rest of the reasoning was easy to do, in Aziraphale's case, a little more purposefully than Crowley in his 'innocence'.

"Yes, you may, my dear..." He continued in the same tone, knowing he was being mean. But he could be sometimes, couldn't he? He took a small piece and leaned the spoon toward Crowley, waiting for him to accept the piece while maintaining his indefinable smile.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at his indefinable smile. It was just a piece of dessert, wasn't it? It couldn’t hurt. He leaned over and bit the fork offered immediately smiling ...

It was sweet, but not that sweet, it was ... delicious. A light dough fried with honey was perfect. "Wow, that’s delicious, Angel." He said delighted with the dessert. "I chose well ... I guess ..." He smiled to himself, resting his chin on his palm to admire the other eating.

He sighed happily seeing Aziraphale delighted... He adored that Angel in front of him. He could admire him for hours .... The possibility of that cuteness and beauty belonging to someone else ... It infuriated him. But what could the Demon do about it? Aziraphale was just adorable ... He wouldn't be impressed if he caught anyone's eye soon ... Especially on the Cruise.

He waited for the shot to drink together with his angel, drinking his whole wine all at once. His head was already playing tricks on him with the Angel's smile ... It would look so much better in another situation ....

Aziraphale confirmed. "It's perfect." And continued to eat until the end, though not as fast as Crowley could have wanted. For a while he stopped looking at the other and concentrated solely on his food enjoying such a perfect choice. The atmosphere seemed relatively calm, so he didn't worry.

When he finished, he drank the wine in a few gulps, was very scrupulous about not mixing flavors and always drank a little water between things, so as not to ruin what should be the original taste of each. Finally, the Angel was ready for the shot.

"I think we can take the shot, Crowley." He said raising the small glass. “Oh, of course, _Yamas_!” They hadn't made a toast yet, and that was always needed, even if it was in another language.

"_Yamas_!" The Demon said taking the small glass with the Angel and smiling as he took everything at once after the toast. It was good but definitely less sweet than wine. It seemed the right way to end that lunch.

"Definitely Greeks have good taste for food, must say..." He said with a smile staring at the empty glass on the table "Anything else to eat, my Angel? Or are you satisfied?" He asked, admiring him again, his head a little lighter than it should cuz of the alcohol and his vision slightly blurred. Still Aziraphale remained beautiful through his eyes.

Aziraphale sipped it all the same way. The taste was good and he didn't scowl. He was too old for that. But the alcohol sure wouldn't have much effect after such a well-served lunch.

"No, my dear. It was incredibly nice and delicious. I'm pleased. Thank you." He smiled genuinely pleased with the ride and wondering what they would do now. "Let's get the bill and go home" Ah, he was already talking about the bookstore as if it was their home. The Angel really wished they shared the same roof.

Crowley blushed for a moment when he said home .... The image of a happy home with the two of them inside doing casual things together crossed his mind before he could stop it. "Which bill?" He said winking at Angel "It's already paid." He explained his miracle.

He got up excited to go home... He wanted so much to pamper his Angel so that he would forget all the bad things that had happened at that lunch. "What do you want to do this afternoon? Work in the bookstore? Watch a movie? Want me to introduce you to Google-God?” He offered gently all the options he could think about that moment, going to the front door and smiling at his Angel.

Azi laughed. Crowley couldn’t restrain himself with his powers. Demons didn't really need to do that, which was great for him. " Thank you anyway. "

"So many options, isn't it? Clean and tidy definitely not. Not today. But the two other things I don't do much. In the case of Google, I never did. And I have serious questions for him..." He was quick to open the door for the Demon first "Won't catch me a third time" He joked.

The Angel had been really faster this time, but Crowley stepped forward to open the car door for him with a lascivious smile. "Touché" He said laughing waiting for him to get in.

With the two of them into the Bentley, he headed home thinking that the Google option would be very interesting to spend the afternoon together, maybe he could really get Angel's attention just for himself with something new? He grinned at the thought of that possibility. Crowley knew that Aziraphale wouldn’t know how to erase his history and he would have access to all the questions and the websites he entered.

The afternoon went by quick with the two of them having fun on the internet after Crowley grabbed his laptop at home and took it to the bookstore. It had definitely become his second home at that time.

Aziraphale was in awe with all the possibilities he had there. The internet was something amazing… The last time he had used a computer was in early 90s just to declare income tax. The Angel was glad he could have that experience together with his Demon. They laughed a lot.

Crowley ended up after a while, when he noticed Aziraphale was done with Google, putting a movie for both of them to watch as the Angel's excitement subsided ... An old Charlie Chaplin’s movie that Aziraphale found interesting to watch, Modern Times, yielded some laughs.

Without realizing it was already dusk and the movie was almost over.... There were hot drinks on the nightstand next to the couch because the night promised to be cold again and Crowley's hand rested on the Angel's thigh while he laid comfortably on his shoulder. Aziraphale's hand was over his and they really looked like a couple if someone saw them in that position. It was a calm moment that the two just enjoyed each other's company with eventual laughter from the silent movie and its absurd scenes.

Classics were very good. Crowley would turn his face from time to time to sniff the Angel's scent, since he was taller than him, slowly rubbing his face without glasses against his white hair and placing discreet kisses on his head. He still felt guilty about everything that happened during lunch and was trying to make things better.

It had been a great afternoon. Aziraphale had satisfied some of his curiosity on the internet, but realized that it could lead to endless questions. He did a lot of research, from the most innocent to the slightly inadequate questions, getting answers that really scared him. Others haven’t satisfied him as much as he thought Google would be able to. He basically went into relationship videos and websites, but he couldn't go as deep into that as it would like, as Crowley suggested the movie and was watching everything he was doing there.

In the end, the rest of the afternoon had been so good that he didn't even know why he was asking relationship questions anymore. They looked perfect together, if it wasn't for the fact that they weren’t really a couple. Which was actually very, very hard to believe.

Aziraphale had already observed many real couples and after a while they seemed annoyed and mad at each other. Almost as if they didn't like each other anymore. From this point of view, he felt that what he had with Crowley was much more lasting and intense. He smiled at the other with affection and so the time went by softly and sweetly, as if they were living the best moment of their lives together. At least for the Angel it was.

Crowley had for a moment even forgotten about the plan to go to his secret bar. It was so warm and nice there that he didn't want to go out for anything, but the movie was already almost in he end .... He pretended to yawn just to hug his shoulders.

"I liked the movie, Angel, it's very funny ... You chose well." He said caressing his shoulder "The Industrial Revolution was really interesting, I worked in one of those industries myself, but ... I was more responsible for problems, errors, strikes and bankruptcies in them than working properly... " He laughed softly. He knew he had to sow the bad under those circumstances while Aziraphale just trying to keep things going well. Many people committed suicide because of Crowley when they saw the factories turning into ruins.

"Well, do you want to get ready to go to the bar? Or is it still early?" He asked, parting slightly from him to look into his eyes. They were so close that his face reddened for a moment. The hand on his shoulder went to his hair, caressing it.

Azi hadn’t retreated or flinched with any of his touches, which was a good thing. Crowley, as much as he didn't want to admit, missed him really bad from time to time, being very sticky and clinging.

"Well, it's true, very funny, although it has a tragic line" Aziraphale was feeling that affection, had enjoyed it all during those hours. "How terrible, Crowley. The Industrial Revolution must have been a plan from Below. All those assembly lines and practically slave labor couldn’t have been the idea of human beings alone." He spoke a little annoyed, although he knew Crowley was doing his job that was 'paid' to do. From time to time, he almost forgot that he was a Demon.

“I was thinking of taking a shower, despite the temperature.” Then their eyes met after those practically romantic hours and Aziraphale also turned red. However, a softer feeling permeated the whole interaction. A true affection. He wasn’t afraid of the touches. He had always wanted them, and it was good that Crowley saw nothing wrong with them. He got even silly for a moment. Nothing crossed his mind while he was locked in that look. Too bad it had to end sometime.

Crowley shrugged "It wasn't my idea the guillotine, Angel, humans with their endless creativity, created that way of execution ... We just planted the idea of murder or punishing other people with death..." maybe the revolution had been that way too, humans began and its consequences were brought by Demons.

"They were the ones who gave life to our ideas ... The poison, weapons and execution objects weren’t brought by us ... They are the creation of humans when it comes to materializing bad ideas ..." He explained briefly.

"Shower....?" He said after his speech got lost in Aziraphale's eyes. "You know ...." He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I don't think I ever told you that, but you're really beautiful, Angel." He said in immense spontaneity that he didn't know where it had come from. He continued caressing his hair slowly. It was so soft and it smelled so good ....

"I think it's better to take it just before weather gets worse. Get a thick coat, it will be even colder." He said worrying about the Angel's well-being and went to the computer looking for the weather forecast, another thing that the Angel found fascinating, it said the temperatures would fall even more. "I can take mine when you’re done." He smiled changing his hand to his face again.

"Anyway, you saved me from it, so you have it in your favor," he said remembering what happened when he was dressed like an aristocrat with a smile. Eating crepes would solve most problems, or make him forget them momentarily, as long as he still had his head on his shoulders.

"I know, Crowley. I don't always have so much faith that humanity can evolve into something better, but there are so many good people ..." He was an angel in the end… so he needed to believe things would get better, right?

“Me? Y-you think?” He was really surprised, but feeling a lot better about himself. If Crowley thought he was handsome, he shouldn't worry so much about what other people thought. "You are ... too ..." He was beautiful as well from his perspective. Undeniably gorgeous.

"Yes, I will. So we won't be late. Well, I'll go there." He had to break contact, then smiled slightly and stood up. Not that he wanted to go. But he walked to take his shower, he needed to.

Crowley watched the Angel walk away, following him with his eyes .... As soon as Aziraphale was out of sight after the compliment that made him blush, he allowed himself to snoop through his history of questions to Google. Poor Angel couldn’t erase the history, should he teach him that ...? He smiled wickedly, maybe not, after all he was a Demon and should behave like that.

Even wanting to be mean, he felt his heart sunk when he found out what his Angel was searching .... "How to overcome a broken heart?" "How to stop loving your best friend" "How to forget a true love ...." "What to do when your feelings are unrequited?" Everything he asked had to do with relationships and overcoming. It broke his heart. Aziraphale was in love with him and that was the proof .... Worse part was that he didn’t want to be in love at all… This hurt a lot more.

He sighed in defeat as he threw himself against the couch and aimed at the ceiling. What he would do now? Beyond that what would he do when Azi finally got over him? He closed his eyes and clenched his fists irritated. Maybe he should ask the oracle how to find out his true feelings about someone ... Someone who has never allowed to love ever before ... Maybe he also needed a manual.

He returned to his computer but before going back to Google he took another look at the history, seeing some things related to sex between males ... Which made him blush to see that Aziraphale was researching more ... Censurable stuff than just love and relationship topics.

Why that made him slightly aroused he couldn't tell .... But the tightness in his pants was visible now imagining that Aziraphale should be naked in the shower by now and researching those things ... Probably imagining Crowley with himself. For Satan he needed to drink and soon to forget this whirlwind of sinful feelings and thoughts.

Aziraphale chose his outfit before entering the shower. He took a heavy coat, as Crowley had suggested in his good intention. Amazing that a Demon had that concern if he would get cold or feel cold. When he thought he had picked enough clothes to dress up well, he went to the shower.

The Angel always had the bathroom only to himself, so he was in no hurry. But he had to remember that Crowley was waiting for his turn. In the end, he braced himself, perhaps thinking of impressing his Demon a little. It didn't have as much style and accessories as the other, but it had its own particular way.

With everything ready, he returned to the store to warn Crowley that the bathroom was vacant.

Crowley hearing the noise of the shower closed his laptop immediately. In a snap all the windows were closed and the heater turned on at a mild temperature. He hadn't realized how cold the bookstore was because he was outside the bathroom all the time, but he knew there could be a thermal shock when Aziraphale got out of his shower and didn't want him sick the eve of their trip. He was taking care of the smallest details he could remember.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door slam he got up and went in his suitcase to get new clothes and a towel. Standing up and looking at the Angel, he cursed himself for not wearing glasses. He couldn’t keep his nonchalant face as he saw him clean and bathed.

Aziraphale smelled of his cologne and he was quite well dressed as if they were going on a date. His impeccable smile as usual and ... Had he shaved? The clothes he wore were the same style as the ones he was always wearing but .... This time even more elegant ... He swallowed hard trying to avoid drooling over Aziraphale looking somewhere on the floor.

"Er .. I ... I'm going to take a shower .... Am ... Once we're done we can leave ... I'll be right back." He smiled embarrassed and ran toward the bathroom to hide himself, unable to control his own body. His heart was in his throat, his red face and an obvious bulge on his pants had to be hidden as quickly as possible before Aziraphale noticed. He slammed the door behind him trying to catch his breath. What the hell was going on?

Aziraphale found Crowley quite odd. He had never witnessed that odd behavior and had no idea what it was. After all, he had only been alone in his bookshop. What could have happened differently in a store where nothing really happened?

He sat on the bed because somehow he wanted to watch the bathroom door closed. The Angel wasn't imagining anything, but he wanted to see Crowley get out of there all ready. He smiled slightly and opened a book he had been reading lately to pass the time as the Demon readied himself.

What Aziraphale had seen on the Internet had impressed him at the moment, but after watching the movie, he had kind of forgotten about it to focus on what always really happened between them. Not that some things weren't impressive.

He was probably going to keep that in the back of his mind until some encouragement made it present. Similarly, the frustrated quest for forgetting a great love had also been forgotten after the moment with Crowley. It didn't matter much if there was no magic formula to forget. He wasn’t very willing to do that anyway.

The Demon tried his best to calm down in that shower. He needed to be able to face Aziraphale again soon ... He knew the Angel would understand nothing of his behavior, but he had to take that desperate action.

His shower was longer and warmer than usual. He needed to calm his mind, after all he would go to a bar and it was common for people to flirt in places like that .... If Aziraphale really wanted to overcome him as his Google search indicated, maybe he would use that night to hook up someone? The thought almost made him puke his lunch.

After dressing, putting on his clothes and checking his hair a thousand times in the mirror, he gathered enough courage to open the door and meet the Angel again. He had replaced his glasses this time to avoid any problems. He smiled as if nothing had happened and found him reading on the bed "Ready, did I take long?" He said placing his towel away.

Aziraphale looked up at him, closing the book and smiling sweetly. “No, not at all.” He had taken a while, but nothing compared to himself, so he couldn't complain. The book had kept him busy, and time had passed quickly.

Crowley was really handsome, but Aziraphale kept this information to himself, just contemplating the other with some discretion as he wondered how good it would be to spend another night with him.

"We can go whenever you want. I'm ready," he declared as he waited for the Demon to give his opinion. He was eager to know the place Crowley had. He wasn't thinking of anyone but him. In fact, when the two were together it was very difficult for anyone to interrupt them as they were supposed to be a couple.


	10. Sherlock Holmes Part I

The Demon smiled kindly and in a thoughtless act took the Angel's hand and stoop up with him. Still holding his hands together he walked to the front door, acting a little more possessive than usual. "Let's go early to eat something, you must be hungry ..." He said walking over to his Bentley still thinking about everything he read on Aziraphale historic earlier.

After getting into it he turned on the radio again putting the same CD where it stopped earlier, the bebop from before, but this time he was no longer nervous about the fact. He just wanted to spend time by the Angel's side and have a good time tonight ... Maybe dance, drink a few ... Crowley just knew he wouldn't let anyone get near him at all. "It's near my house ... I think you'll like it." He said smiling and starting to drive.

"Fine, I'll probably get a little hungry," he said following the other as if they were dancing. He felt that way, a little out of place, but at the same time very familiar with the situation. That kind of sudden affection from the other wasn't being unusual. 

He got into the car and settled in as usual, looking farther than Crowley. The familiar song started playing and Aziraphale gave a brief smile, disguising what he thought.

"We need to visit your house more often after we get back. We always stay at mine bookstore, don't we? But about your place, I'm sure I'll like it ..." He commented while adjusting his coat, which was all closed at that point. Maybe when they were in his bar he could relax a little more.

Crowley looked at him with a confused smile. "My place? There's nothing interesting there...." He laughed softly "I prefer your store ... Besides, you need to be in it “working” to keep up appearances, don't you? " The Angel needed to be present there, otherwise it would always be closed while he spent time with Crowley. Other than the fact that he had more things to do at the store than at his home anyway .... He had to take care of it.

"But yes, I need help with my plants, maybe you know a trick or two to help them grow..." He joked with a shrug. Maybe Aziraphale had healing powers that worked with plants too .... Crowley wasn't the most patient gardener in the world with them. 

"You're welcome to come to my place anytime, Angel ..." He said with a smile. Maybe they would sleep together there too.... By Satan things were really getting out of hand with his demonic imagination.

Crowley looked at him fidgeting with his coat and was glad it was properly buttoned up, it was going to be really cold that night ... He put his hand on his knee carefully, strangely clingy that night "You owe me a night walk .... Show me your secret places at dawn while all humans sleep.... We can go to the theater when we get back from travel..." He suggested lightly squeezing his hand on his knee.

"Isn't it? But your house is neat, clean, dust-free. It's modern. It has electronic gadgets. It's a totally different style ..." Aziraphale shook his head pondering. "I need to be at the store, dear, but not all the time. You like your house, don't you? If you like it, I like it too ..." It wasn't fair to be always into his store. Just as it wasn't fair to just go to the restaurants he enjoyed and never allow Crowley to choose something for them to do. "Of course if you prefer privacy, I'll understand ..." He spoke a bit sadder.

"Oh ... I can try. Talk to them another way. Loving one and not threatening..." He smiled, looking at the other. More loving was what he tried to be with Crowley all the time. Maybe that could help them grow together.

“Thank you. I'll take the invitation seriously.” He had already spent the night there, but it had been another compulsory rest after the end of the world and time to decide on the exchange of bodies when his bookstore was still burned down. 

"Yes, I am, but I hope the weather is milder. I don't want it to be cold ..." He looked at the other with a cute, kind expression at the same time and put his hand over Crowley's, caressing lightly, very gently and slow. Then he looked back down the path and sighed. How could that be so good?

"Exactly, it's ... Clean, there's almost anything but the walls ..." Crowley laughed thinking that actually living alone in a modern house could be pretty boring after spending so much time entertained in Aziraphale's bookstore. Yes, there was a lot more to do and to occupy himself with his Angel. Crowley kept his house clean and almost empty so he wouldn’t have so much work, after all was a lazy demon.

"Naaam, what privacy, Aziraphale? You know I have nothing to hide ... You are invited for tea ... Or hot chocolate if you prefer ..." He said laughing, he wouldn’t be bothered to receive the Angel in his house, only if he was still being chased by demons ... Then he would ask him to bring some holy water just in case. 

The Demon would also have to take care not to let the Angel touch his cursed or demonic belongings so as not to get burned ... Deep inside he missed him after the night he spent there after the end of the world... Crowley wished he had come for his own will and not cuz the bookstore had been reduced to ashes...

The Demon wouldn't say it out loud, but he would love to see his Angel tenderly treating his plants .... In fact he himself loved being tenderly treated by him, his behavior wasn't ... Forced like when the Demon was trying to be sweet ... Bringing a purer, kinder soul into his home might make them grow better. Who knows, right? 

The thought of Aziraphale surrounded by flowers made him bite his lip ... It was such a .... Cute sight. His hand was soon over his and he could say no more .... That feeling of warmth invading his chest, he returned the caresses gently, transferring some of his heat to the Angel, since the car was old and had no heater.

"I actually admire people who can afford houses like yours. With everything in place and the bare minimum to live in. I would never be like this, but it seems like a practical way to work it out. In a week I would turn your house into a mini-junk store. On second thought, maybe it is better to minimize my access… Do you know that concept of putting only the essentials in my suitcase I couldn't even get in the middle ages, I keep thinking ... well, what if I want to stop and read a book? I put one in. What if I suddenly get tired of this reading? Better put two then ... and so on.” Aziraphale started rambling about himself.

"Some hot chocolate wouldn’t hurt. But I promise not to take anything. Just focus on your company." He said laughing a little too. Before that night, after Armageddon-that-wasn’t, they weren’t in the habit of sleeping in the same place, so Aziraphale was really surprised and grateful for the invitation. 

He didn't smile exactly, but his eyes could give an idea of the emotion he felt. He had to blink a little to take the tears away and pretend the invitation was something very normal between friends, when it was actually a blessing.

Aziraphale bit his lip discreetly and looked sideways at the other. Strange thoughts invaded him without permission from time to time. It was inevitable after the afternoon on the internet, but he was even behaving well. At least while he hadn’t drank yet. He felt the heat being transferred and that was as close to ... a more objective exchange in another sense. A forbidden one.

Crowley couldn't stop thinking about Aziraphale wanting to change something in his house, would he mind? Probably not. After all he was his best friend .... Azi would help him keep everything in order because despite a deposit, everything was organized into his bookstore. 

He laughed at him, chattering about his ways, the Demon would hate to admit it but he liked them even ... He loved hearing his voice rambling about any kind of topic. He eventually forgot to take something along with him to travel for not being as detailed as Aziraphale.

"Mi casa es su casa, Angel" he said jokingly. He wouldn’t minimize his access into his place in any way. Crowley would even like him to forget some of his belongings there .... His laptop had already been forgotten in the bookstore, and Azi forgot a book in his house the last time he was there.

"If you forget to bring something on the trip we can buy ... Don't worry about taking too much stuff... I don't think there's any luggage limit in ... Cruises ..." He hadn’t seen about it but was almost sure. He frowned thinking about it. 

He noticed how the Angel was silent after speaking again, and there was something wrong with the intense gleam in his eyes. Only the music could be heard which made the Demon slightly tense. 

He was glad hearing that he would focus only on the company. He felt special and wouldn’t stay in his huge house alone .... He had learned to be patient and enjoy the company of the Angel as well.... Even if they were almost complete opposites. It would be hard to get away from him after the end of the world ... He didn’t want to leave Aziraphale at all. After he admitted his feelings, even less.

Keeping his hand where he was still petting, he asked, looking down at the road. "Do you ... Do you think it would work if moved in together, Angel?" He asked in a calm tone trying to disguise his nervousness. 

"I mean, ignoring the fact that both our sides hate each other ... Just you and me under the same roof." Of course Heaven and Hell would be furious to know that they were living together, an Angel and a Demon, how daring! What a sin!

They would want to destroy them at all costs and they would be in danger .... But he could dream, couldn't he? "Can you imagine a half library half gardening house, just ours...?" He laughed a little to lift the mood a little, but his hand on his knee shook showing his nervousness. Aziraphale would never leave the bookstore for him ...

"Good, Crowley. I say the same. Make yourself comfortable there ... stay for as long you want ... and show up whenever you feel like" Was that too much to offer? Maybe it was, but Azi had to make gentleness here and there, or it wouldn't be him. Always keeping his hopes up to have a chance with the Demon even if everything pointed the other way. 

If they were best friends, and now unhindered, there was no reason to restrict each other's house to anything. Aziraphale liked a little quiet and loneliness at times when he was done and tired of the world but Crowley was the exception to all his rules. "Yeah, I think I'll have to buy more suitable clothes. Lighter. And swimsuits ..."

Aziraphale widened his eye instantly at the question. His surprise was evident. It was almost like a marriage proposal. No sex, just engagement. "Ah ... Oh ... C-Crowley, do you think that's appropriate? I mean, it wouldn't be bad, it would be ... great, but you have your own place, don't you?" For a moment he couldn't even think how absurd it was to share a house with a Demon. It mattered to others, not to them. He loved Crowley over the fact they were opposites. "Yes, it's true ... they wouldn't be really great, but would you be happy living with me?" He said, clearly anxious, could barely face the Demon.

"We may solve this problem in the stores there ..." Crowley shrugged thinking "Maybe some clothes of this century will do you some good, huh?" He imagined that Aziraphale wouldn’t be so comfortable with swimwear and flip flops, especially considering where they lived .... But they would have to try. Other than that, the sight of him wearing only swimsuits was .... Charming to say the least.

"Appropriate is not exactly a word that exists in the vocabulary of a Demon, Aziraphale..." He said slightly playful. Since when did he didn’t do things because they were inadequate? Especially when it came to Aziraphale. Thinking about his safety and taking care of him .... Living together seemed an interesting alternative to really... Be able to protect him. After thinking he lost him in that fire ... Crowley wasn't the same anymore about losing his angel.

"Yes, I do, it’s just a suggestion I ... I don't want you to leave your job at the bookstore ...." he said honestly. The Angel who built it all on his own, so he wouldn’t want him to leave there to live with him, or to have another house ... It was just a suggestion that he took very seriously ... Which made Crowley happier than he thought he would be. 

"I'd be very happy, Angel." He said with a genuine smile. "I'd really love to ...." He said turning red and stifling a laugh. He shifted his hand and grasped Aziraphale's. "Would you ...be happy with me...?"

"I'll need proper clothes to have umbrella cocktails," Aziraphale joked based on Crowley's own joke about him and his somewhat ... fresh habits. Which in the present circumstances made no difference since they both looked very gay. He would have to overcome his fear of showing a little more of his skin, after all, the weather would be hot there. He was not going to die of heat.

"I didn't say that ... I don't think you would understand ..." He sighed. The other didn't understand and maybe it was better that Crowley didn't understand at all. The Angel was thinking in a human sense. For all people, it would be as if they really assumed a relationship. On a last level. Everyone would see that as a marriage. "But I know you're just thinking of getting closer to me and ... I'm honored with that."

"True, it would be hard for me, but ..." Aziraphale really loved Crowley. More than he loved books. His countenance softened as he heard the other say those words. He did indeed feel like a bride, which was bizarre but still pleasant. "I..I also ... I think we would be very happy under the same roof. We are already even living separate, aren't we?" He spoke with a happy smile. That was the best feeling in the world.

Crowley, as usual, not giving a damn about the opinions of others, even Aziraphale's, didn’t realize the clear and broader meaning they would have on Earth if they lived together. He could keep an eye on Aziraphale while the Angel made him company in return.... They would live happily in his conception. A two way win-win relationship.

And to hell whatever other people thought of them, friends lived together as well right? Only, within his selfish and possessive being, he wanted to avoid any possibility of anyone else getting involved with his Angel. Living with him might make things clearer to others even if they didn’t have anything official… yet.

He nodded. "Yes ... Closer to prevent you from getting yourself into trouble...." He commented kindly with a smile. It wasn't normal for Demons to want to protect or think they needed protection that bad... But Crowley about his Angel was completely different in that aspect ... Azi was his exception and his weak point. If something happened to him, let alone his own carelessness, he wouldn't even know what to do alone....

"I saved you from almost every danger throughout the ages, Angel, always showed up when you had the rope around your neck ... It would be a way of just .... Continue with my "second job" He put in quotes. The first was sow the bad and the second taking care of Aziraphale when he got himself in trouble. He laughed wondering who was the nanny of who there. Two grown men .... It was a pleasure to take care of him. His mission in life.

"We are, my Angel." Crowley said gently making the last turn and parking the Bentley in front of the bar " _I don't think I would be happier than I am with anyone else_ ....” Neither human nor Demon let alone any other Angel. He confessed turning off the radio and sighing as he looked at Aziraphale "Let's have fun..." He said getting out of the car after ruffling the Angel’s hair.

"Oh, what trouble I could get myself in, dear boy?" Aziraphale returned the smile, now truly believing that Crowley just wanted his good, to keep him safe. Besides, of course, being close to him.

On second thought, he got himself into many dangers, that was true. But deep in his soul, he hoped the other would come to his rescue. Did he do that on purpose? Maybe not consciously. 

Crowley used to disappear from time to time and sometimes a little danger could bring him back for dinner, who knows? He didn’t care if he had to risky himself if that meant seeing his Demon once again. "I don't think I'm going to need rescues these days. We're more civilized, I mean humanity, it seems to be a little more ..."

He looked back with a face of pure contentment. It was beautiful to hear that. He was also very happy, even though he had a ban from Crowley about what they could and couldn’t do within that 'friendship'.

"Yes, I can't wait!" He said laughing with the gesture and trying to put his hair back in place as he got out of the car, looking for where they were going. From the distance he could see that it seemed like a very interesting place.

"Well, when I came back last time to look for you I just found a flaming hell and I couldn’t even sense you," Crowley shrugged, "Then you had been disemcorporated .... And then you appear to me in that lady's body ...." He laughed remembering "Aziraphale you do a lot of nonsense wanting to do the right thing, I'm sorry to tell you ..." He chuckled patting his back, slamming the door after he got out of the car.

"Not to mention when you messed with those Nazis ... I have burns on my feet from that day ..." He grimaced remembering the consecrated ground. At that time Aziraphale couldn't heal it with a miracle so he had to do it in the traditional way ..... The Demon still had marks.

"Neither did I mess with the Fuhrer lads ..." Even him was afraid of certain bad figures he helped to create throughout history ... He couldn’t believe Aziraphale was silly to believe them being such a smart Angel. Thankfully the books were saved and no one (other than the Nazis) died.

"So yes, I think you need someone to look after you..." the Demon said walking and smiling as he reviewed the facade of "his" bar. "Welcome to Sherlock Holmes, my Angel, created in honor of the very one I had the pleasure of meeting, incredibly smartass lad ..." He said proudly of himself. "We became friends and the idea of opening a bar in his honor was mine after his ... death ..." He'd like to keep smart people close to himself since ever.

A cold wind blew all of a sudden and Crowley shuddered, being less burly and resilient than the Angel. "Well, let's go in, I have a table upstairs ...." He said with a smile, wanting more than anything to warm up immediately.

"Sorry if I really worried you, Crowley. That was totally accidental ... But I understand you must have really felt ... bad ..." Aziraphale did what needed to be done. He had no idea what Crowley had gone through or seen his shop going down in flames, it would have been terrible. 

However he could imagine how it would feel if he thought he had lost the Demon forever. And there were no excuses to make it easier. "The rest of the story turned out to be very funny, but in their place it would have been terrible ..."

“Am I seeing someone being a little possessive here?” He asked just to annoy the other or at least to make him realize. "Oh ... Crowley, what a nice place! I can't imagine why you thought I wouldn't like it .. Isn't he a character?" He thought the other was joking. "Wasn't it Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who you met?"

They arrived at the front door and Crowley was greeted by a young girl who seemed to already know him "Mr. Crowley ... Long time no see!" She said excitedly hugging him. "Jane, please call me Anthony." He didn't want anyone in that place using his last name .... He was known and who could tell if the Demons weren't around. Everything had ears then.

"Table for two?" she asked smiling at Aziraphale "Yes .... This is my .... Friend." He pondered for a moment what term to use. "Aziraphale, I came to introduce him to the bar, so, the usual, but this time two shots," he said with a gentle smile as the girl greeted the Angel and walked to the previously known table.

The Angel was following the other and watching everything discreetly, but not as much as he would like to appear. It was an old place, even though Crowley claimed not to like it that much. However, to say that a pub was old was raining in the wet. The girl arrived hugging Crowley and Aziraphale frowned, especially when the Demon called her by name. Very intimate ... "Looks like you really have friends ..." He spoke slightly annoyed.

' Friend? Ah ... right ... 'He thought looking at the singing Demon. He grinned at the girl and followed them, as there was no alternative.

"Possessive? Me?" laughed at the Angel "No way." Possessive Crowley would be just about the Angel, no one else "Yes, it was himself, but putting such a big name on the facade of a building wouldn’t have… aesthetics .... Not to mention that nobody knew him by that name , only the most intimate ones... "Like him. 

"I called him by the name of the character ... And he by my last name ... For him I was also a ... Character so to speak ..." Crowley was responsible for many of the crimes that Sherlock Holmes helped solve. After all, he was the one who sowed the evil and made it happen, giving the character work.

"Jane? Just an acquaintance, Angel." He said explaining quietly to him noticing that he was upset "I used to come here to drink a lot when I was more depressed, I just met her in a few conversations before the bar closed at dawn. Besides she has a boyfriend .... Lucky for me he's not around when I greet her, he is really possessive "He made a face explaining to Aziraphale and finding it funny that he was .... Jealous perhaps? The girl went in front of the two guiding them into place.

"On second thought, you're a character. Even I am. But nobody needs to know that." Aziraphale chuckled quietly. "Meeting famous people, being in every corner of history you could imagine, living forever, taking part in events that only exist in the collective memory by miracle, it's all epic. You were very lucky to meet him. I love the stories. " The Angel spoke happily.

“Um… I see.” Aziraphale didn't want to soften so easily with the other. “And why did you get depressed?” He asked with some curiosity. “Well, she seemed to like you anyway…” Crowley was handsome and not everyone noticed that he had a more… flexible side. Worse, some people should notice. It was better to worry about men too.

Crowley saw his forced smile and without thinking a moment again clasped their hands together as they went upstairs. "Welcome to Holmes, Aziraphale ..." The girl almost mispronounced his name for being too long. She knew he was the Angel Crowley had talked so much about when he was drunk, but she would never dare call him a nickname that was so intimate with them both. "Anthony has never brought any company here so you must be someone special ..." She said cordially looking at their hands together with a huge smile.

Azi was happy when the other held his hand. He called him a friend, but then things got harder to define. "Thank you. It's a lovely place." He said a little more cordially. "Oh really? I would never have imagined that ..." He spoke with an undisputed smile, feeling important.

"I really hope so." The Angel laughed "It’s not often that ... Anthony here is patient with me ..." he was sure that not every other time had spoken so well of him, but was glad the conversation was taking that direction. He felt somehow... official.

She was so glad Crowley didn't show up this time alone and depressed as usual. It looked like he didn’t want even to drink his ass off. He seemed even ... happy. "I've heard a lot about you, all good ..." Crowley blushed when she was so wide open after noticing Azi's pout when they hugged. When he got drunk and emotional, missing Azi, he should start talking a lot about him .... And she was the one in charge of hearing his cries and longing ramblings.

They reached the table, and Crowley made sure to pull the chair up to the Angel's seat and held his hands together on it. e didn't give a shit about anyone who saw them together anymore, just didn't want Aziraphale upset or thinking he had anything to do with that girl.

Jane smiled at both of them. "I’ll bring the menus and the drinks will be on the house ..." Crowley just smiled at the girl "The usual ..." He looked at Aziraphale "His with ice." He thought Angel wouldn't much like cowboy-style drinks. She stepped away from them and Crowley stared at the Angel. "Is everything all right?" he asked with his hands still over his.

"Oh, thanks," Aziraphale said as the Demon pulled his chair toward him and sat down. After the cross-application to live together, he was officiating and then pulling chairs ... Oh my God!

“What did you ask of me?” He asked, always curious. "Why, I’m great! Wonderful! Why wouldn't I be?" He said with the biggest smile in the world, shaking the other's hand.

Crowley nodded at the Angel's words. It really was a privilege to have known the character and even participated in some of his adventures. Both had lived many. Maybe one day he would tell some of them to Azi ....

He looked at him with some discomfort. "I .... Got tired of just doing bad things around alone ... You know? Sometimes I felt empty, loneliness was something that bothered me from time to time...." He looked at him 

"And to be honest, sometimes I missed you quite a lot. But don't tell anyone ... "He winked at him playfully. The Demon really missed the Angel sometimes .... Missed to the point of drinking to forget. He was being more honest than anything at the moment.

"I see. Doing anything alone for a long time can't be good," Aziraphale said, looking at the Demon with a certain air of understanding. "I won't tell, my dear" There was a smile from him, though it was a little sad in some parts. He couldn’t be always close. He missed Crowley many times, but what he did was just wait ...

"What can I do if people like me, Angel ..? Is it my charm? Or I tempt people to like me?" Crowley said playing with him full of himself. They might like him, but Crowley only dealt with them for his own sake, nothing more. No deep relationships, just friendships ... He had also dismissed people interested in him .... 

"And don't worry, I didn't say anything embarrassing about you. I swear." He just said how much he liked him, laughed, told stories about his best friend .... He bragged that he had Aziraphale's friendship, that the most beautiful Angel was his. So the girl was delighted with him even never seeing Aziraphale in person before.

"It's definitely your charm," Azi said, raising his self-esteem. Did he have his charm too? Or did only Crowley see anything interesting about him? "I can understand. You're expansive. Your way makes people think it's easy to get close." He explained quickly “And what embarrassing could you tell?” They were friends, right?

"What I ordered is Bailie Nicol Jarvie, a whiskey. But it's a sweet one, I order mine without ice normally and ordered yours with it." Crowley said smiling, even in drinks he chose a sweeter one to remember Aziraphale when going to drink. 

"I heard. I thought they didn't manufacture anymore. It must be a reserve," Azi mused. He didn't drink much whiskey, but when he did, it was for real. Usually after a few doses, his memory would begin to blur a little. 

"Thanks for worrying. You're taking care of everything today. I like whiskey because it works fast and doesn't give a hangover. At least the good ones," he said as he played with the other's fingers, as if he did it all the time, but without keeping his eyes on him too long.

Crowley laughed at how forced he sounded, but knew that his idea had worked .... He would have to spoil Aziraphale a lot to make him feel really better after Jane, so the Demon thought holding his hands was helping a lot already. "Just to be sure ...." He laughed softly.

He continued caressing them "What would you like to eat ...? They have a delicious menu of pies you could try here ..." He said resting his chin on his palm and elbow on the table admiring the Angel 

"Sweet and salty ones.... Sweet is an apple pie and salty they have meat, mushroom, chicken ... " He said the list of foods “I like the burgers here .. But you can choose whatever you want. " Soon Jane appeared with the menu and the drinks, smiling to see that they could be more than just friends.

"What are you guys going to order?" She looked at Crowley. "Any special occasion?" She said with a giggle what made the Demon awkward "Yes ... Er .... We’ll travel tomorrow, just me and my Angel ..." oops he did it again.

"Er ... spending a few days out you know? We need a vacation after some busy and troublesome days." He explained briefly with a nervous laugh and a flushed face. He wasn’t going to say that they were going on a romantic cruise after they got tired preventing the end of the world.

"We came here to celebrate our ... Friendship ..." He said raising the glass of whiskey for a toast trying to pay attention to the Angel and squeezing his hand gently to give him attention. He meant to celebrate that they managed to stop Armageddon but .... That was a little too much for a human to hear. Jane laughed a little more at the mention of Angel, that man was really the Aziraphale that Anthony had said so much about.

Burgers were definitely not Aziraphale’s style. But he thought he was going to try. “I'm going to take a look at the menu. I'm really in the mood for something spicier today. Even if it's a hamburger.” He was more open to the clerk this time, as he only let Crowley's hand go so he could look at the menu and take the drink. Then he held it again.

He waited for the other to say what the special occasion was. Hand in hand, but travel just to celebrate the friendship. Hmmm. Aziraphale alternated between the radiant and the slightly disappointed mood, and just watched Crowley indicating what he wanted to eat. 

Yes, it was a hamburger, with the truest meat possible, jalapeno sauce and barbecue. He was serious when he said he wanted something spicy. The girl seemed happy for them, and at least that way, he felt good vibes emanating, being nice to the girl.

Crowley blushed slightly with the other one making him compliment ... He also knew that Azi had his own charm ... Which should delight many ladies and gentlemen all the time ... With his soft and sweet manner ... Even too soft at once in a while. He knew Aziraphale had a taste for men, certainly not just him. It made him steam with jealousy.

"You are also easy to approach ..." he complimented back "You have a sweet, very polite, affectionate smile ..." he said smiling. He laughed softly "How not to be enchanted by someone like you?" He ended up talking loudly without thinking.

"Oh, I could have told her about ..." he thought for a moment. All the embarrassing things they both went through were things he couldn't say out loud ... Jane wouldn’t believe. "Yeah ... Nothing at all, so you can deduce that I just spoke well of you omitting the parts that we're not humans ..." he explained briefly. He had nothing to complain about Aziraphale ... Even his annoying magic tricks Crowley deep down liked them. The only thing he got annoyed about was his absence.

He nodded silently over the drink. "Believe me, this one is good, Angel, I've had it several times before and the other day was just fine." He laughed, remembering how bad his hangovers were but not after drinking that whiskey. Now that he could drink with Aziraphale ... It would give a whole new meaning to that drink ... He didn't know if Aziraphale wanted to get drunk that night ... But his act was to encourage him.

"It's no longer manufactured." He winked at him, it had been a miracle. "I like to take care of everything ..." He said blushing and looking down "If you want I can do that for you always ..." he offered shyly ... He had already offered to take care of the Angel and be closer to him ...

He played with his chubby fingers back, smiling. The Demon chose a hamburger to accompany the Angel, the same as his ... Since he had taken the same dish as his the meal before. He knew Azi had good taste in food and wasn’t going to be disappointed. He took a sip of the whiskey, remembering how delicious it was.

"I'll be right back .." said the girl after writing down their orders and leaving. Crowley watched her walk away and smiled at the Angel. "I ... er ..." got a little lost in the words "Thanks for today was ... Amazing really." he said with a shy smile looking at their hands on the table. It had been so good. It had been a long time since he felt happy that way.

"Thank you. I'm certainly not that outgoing, but I made my friends." The Angel still did, as long as one understood his oddities, which wasn’t so complicated to understand for a middle-aged man with very British customs. . "Ah .... I'm not all that. I'm just kind when it's possible."

"It wouldn’t be a good idea to give clues that we are not humans, dear. I also sometimes find it difficult to talk to people, having to omit so much about myself. That’s why we must always be creating new selves so that no one suspects." Crowley cared a bit more about these things than he did. He always changed his name and appearance, while Aziraphale was less careful. Underestimating humans in a way.

"I'll believe it since you drink a lot," he laughed, taking a sip. "Oh ... I couldn't, not always, I want to do it for you too ..." He replied sweetly about the Demon offering himself to take care of everything. That wouldn’t be fair.

He waited for the girl to leave and went back to his conversation with Crowley. "It was really great. But today it's not over yet..." He said with an wider smile. "Don't thank me. You tried hard." He took another sip. Why so awkward in the place that it should be practically Crowley’s second home?

Even though Aziraphale wasn’t the most outgoing Angel of all, he did have his qualities for attracting other people ... and possible competitors for Crowley. At least that was what he thought, even though he knew the Angel's heart was his ... in theory. Crowley smiled when he was modest. 

He nodded briefly. The Demon loved to dress up properly for occasion in time, so he wouldn’t get that much attention even knowing that the Angel would recognize him anywhere he was with any clothes and hair. He even missed his longer hair these days. Did the Angel like it too? 

He smiled embarassed when he said about drinking a lot ... He would have turned alcoholic a while ago if he hadn't policed himself. His face softened when he heard that the Angel wanted to take care of him too ... Although he never wanted anyone for that purpose ... It was nice to know that Aziraphale cared that much about him.

Crowley took another sip eagerly. He didn't know if Azi would like his place or not ... If it pleased him. He just wished the night was perfect. "It's not over yet ..." He drank the rest of the whiskey all at once. Something told him that they could finish it very well.

He noticed in a moment the overhead lights being dimmed into a dark and more intimate setting ... There were few people in the bar at the time, which made them unnoticed. He bit his lip looking at the Angel. The Demon was really trying to deal with what he was feeling about him.

Jane came back asking if he wanted one more dose what Crowley readily accepted. "I don't know if you're going to be mad at me for that, Angel, but today I want to drink ...." He said smiling at him. Now it was for another reason, a happy one.

"You are welcome to join me if you want to." He clasped their hands on the table. The girl smiled and went to grab another shot knowing Crowley would probably end the night anchored at the bar or anchored at Aziraphale. The good thing was, she wouldn't have to take care of him this time.

Aziraphale kept drinking quietly while Crowley said nothing more. The drink was good and he was in the mood to drink a lot, even though it was the eve of a trip. It's not like he'd never done this before. 

He watched the details of the place, wondering how many times the Demon had come there alone, perhaps a little downcast, having a drink to forget a few things, feelings or the times when he went there to find some good company and have fun. It was a place that had history. 

"I'm glad you brought me here ... in your secret place, let's say," He laughed after that. It was nothing secret, but it was special to Crowley, he knew and he felt that the other was trusting him to bring him there. He enjoyed the dim lighting, smiling mysteriously at his friend as he seemed to think something.

"I bet I can drink as much as you," he said defiantly. Maybe he drank a little more, or a little less, but what mattered was that they both couldn't hold back. He didn't mind supporting Crowley. Not even a bit. "Hope we can enjoy a lot before you get too drunk ..." He said caressing the other's hand with his thumb.

Crowley gasped and laughed out loud. "You? The Robust Angel?" He laughed harder ... "Consider yourself challenged ... This I want to see." He looked at him with a lascivious look and took off his glasses to prove he was serious. Then he ordered two more shots for both before they even finished the ones they had.

He glanced sideways at his Angel. "I want you to drink until you get loose enough to dance with me ..." He pointed to the dance floor with his thumb. "What do you think? I can show you some of my dance moves ..." He said suggestively knowing that one of his flirting weapons was his wiggle ... 

He knew they would have to drink a little more to get drunk cuz they would eat still. "Enjoy?” He said approaching and entwining his fingers with the other’s ones pulling his hand slightly closer. "What do you mean, my Angel?" He teased with the same sharp smile.

_That night promised to end well._

  



	11. Sherlock Holmes Part II

"Oh, stop calling me that" Aziraphale censed the other slightly, smiling a little. "You can count on me. It'll be better than that Carraspana 11 years ago!" Internally he loved the look and gave a small smile that tried to disguise a little malice in it. Mean! In a good way, of course. He finished his shot, showing enthusiasm.

“Dance?” That was pretty bold. But Crowley shouldn’t realize. "Great, I need to learn some new moves besides the Gavotte..." He said, although still feeling a bit shy about it. "Yeah ... Enjoy while you're not drunk. That interesting state we always get into after some alcohol. With equally interesting ideas ..." He stared at the other for a while, showing that he wasn't joking. That look was different, suggestive. He would let Crowley try to decipher it on his own.

Crowley laughed at the Angel's reaction. He was so ... Cute. He was really getting into his game and that was all the Demon could have asked for. His eyes locked on Aziraphale’s blue ones, challenging, different... Instinctively he licked his own lips after taking another sip. He didn't know what was going on there, but that he was curious was a fact.

His eyes widened, impressed with the Angel drinking so fast all at once. He really was in the mood to play then so be it. He nodded to his question. "Just join me...." he said with a shrug. He wanted to dance with the Angel, but the way he was the Demon would probably dance even alone. Any song. Even without sound. "I don't mean to drank my ass off, Angel ... Just tipsy it's enough..." he said solemnly. He wanted to remember that night especially if it ended .... Well.

He swallowed hard at Aziraphale's gaze. He swore he could feel lust emanating from him. Desire... That was definitely not the look of an Angel. It should be his dirty mind playing tricks. "Can't wait you to show me these ideas ..." Was it getting hot in there or was it alcohol?

Stopping his thoughts, Jane soon appeared with their orders. Crowley smiled thanking her and letting his hand go reluctantly so they could eat. Everything looked delicious.

For a moment it seemed they were on the same wavelength, which was exactly what Aziraphale was trying to provoke. It lasted a short while, but he still had many tricks on his sleeve to use that night, even if it meant taking a little risk.

"I’ll follow you, my dear, don’t worry about it..." He said breaking eye contact for a moment. "Me neither. But if you want to get drunk, I don't care. It might be funny to some extent." That's why some people didn't drink, but encouraged others to drink. It was an extremely wicked device. Anyway Crowley was a Demon, even if sometimes Aziraphale forgot about this detail.

Maybe Crowley would still see some less angelic looks and attitudes from him. The Demon didn't look quite the type to take an initiative. What if he took? Not a terrible thing ... Just getting a little closer ... 

He saw the food coming in and smiled brightly. It wasn’t something he used to eat, but at that time he was really hungry. He picked up some napkins because of course he couldn't eat anything with his hands without any precaution. It looked really good. He wrapped the sandwich around like it was a precious thing and bit into the spicy taste. "I have to admit that from time to time this is really a sin!" He spoke referring to the food.

Crowley laughed at the Angel. When he drank too much his tongue got too loose .... This could be dangerous. But tonight the Demon wasn't caring about anything anymore. It was the eve of a great trip .... Crowley just wanted to have fun and seeing that he and Azi were on the same tune ... Promised to be something very good.

"If drink too much will you take care of me?" He asked humming to the Angel taking his hamburger and eating it. "After all we need to trust each other if any of us get a little outta hand, right?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow "Sin ...." He laughed shaking his head. Of course it wasn't one. And the Demon knew about all the sins that existed in the world. They were just mundane pleasures. 

"Glad you enjoyed the food here ...." He said smiling "I think now this place is no longer secret for me ...." He shrugged wondering "One more place of ours I guess ..." They already had the Ritz, the park, the gazebo, the bookstore .... Several places that were "theirs". Now that was one more.

He blushed thinking about it and drinking half of his glass of whiskey. He couldn't help but think what kind of sin that Aziraphale was probably thinking of doing to him .... Or him with the Angel ... His head was already fogged with alcohol, he wasn't thinking straight already.

"I do, but you don't have to test me at this level, do you?" Would Crolwey go that far just to feel appreciated by Aziraphale? "I'll try not to get past the point, at least while we're here. It's never good to get really drunk in public ..." The Angel smiled, a little more discreet now, though his mind worked quick as before.

"It was a good way to put it. The food is so good I thought it counted as a sin," he teased, eating again as he listened to the other and pondered. "Wow, what a good thing ..." He said remembering the secret meeting points they had. They no longer had to be secret now. They were finally free. Free to be friends. 

"It's good not to have to hide anything. I'm honored to have your company and your friendship, dear boy." That was a big change since Armageddon. Aziraphale, who was once the most committed to trying to make things clandestine and deny his feelings, was clearly admitting that his way of thinking had changed.

He was trying to keep up with the other at the alcohol level and to tell the truth, he was feeling very good right now. He gave him another smile that was meant to be innocent and lingered on Crowley's gaze.

The Angel shrugged at what he said. He was just teasing even with that question. He wasn't going to get drunk like that to prove anything. "So let's both control ourselves...." he laughed softly.

"Let's say I know good places to eat and drink .. I had time to build up my good taste for restaurants alone...." Crowley said full of himself about the places he knew. They were really good, food, location, decoration... And being able to introduce his Angel to them was such a pleasure. 

His reactions almost orgasmic to food and drink were… wonderful to witness. He could see the Angel all day like that. Now he would introduce him everyone as his.... Friend as well. Crowley wasn’t planning going into those places alone ever again.

He blushed taking another bite and a sip of whiskey when Azi said he was honored. Honored to have a Demon's friendship? That made no sense to an Angel.... He laughed softly shaking his head "It's a pleasure to have you here with me tonight ..." He said with a sweeter smile eating again. It was a pleasure any situation with him.

He noticed his lingering gaze and blushed a little looking back at his hamburger. "Something... Wrong with my face?" He asked confused for the time he took watching him. 

"At least in the necessary ways," Aziraphale said in a very unspecific manner, perhaps just to make Crowley more intrigued by what he was saying.

"Exactly the kind of place that interests me. Except for some very specific places." Like 'their' places. Even though there was not much to do in that bandstand, his memory held very specific memories of encounters over time, some happier, some less so. Anywhere became special from this point of view. Even the bus they sometimes they took together.

"I can finally have some pride in our friendship, can't I? It has taken ages ... To admit we are friends myself. I think you deserve some credit for dealing with me denying for so long." He smiled softly and drank some more, going back to the food. "Thanks, Crowley ..." He said quietly.

"Oh ... No" He laughed "Nothing wrong with it. Don't worry..." He said in a gracious tone even, but tried to look away, at least for now.

Crowley was increasingly intrigued and ... Delighted with Aziraphale to say the least. 

"Proud?" He said laughing at the Angel "I really deserve it... But it should be no pride for an Angel to be friends with a Demon..." he said smiling but in a sad tone. "Would you be ready to admit even to my kind and your mutual that we are friends now? Wouldn’t you be punished ...?" He asked fearfully as far as the Angel was willing to admit. There would be consequences for sure. He bit his lip thinking the worst. If he was punished in any way for admitting this ... Crowley would never forgive himself.

"You’re welcome, Angel ..." he said slightly embarrassed finishing his hamburger and wiping his hands and face on his napkin, to make sure he wasn’t dirty.

He held the glass of whiskey, took a few sips and signaled Jane to bring them more. He was already a little tipsy. In no time, he would be laughing and finding everything beautiful, getting emotional even. He continued admiring the Angel and drinking, returning the same look to him. 

"I ... I would admit to them being your friend ..." he said laughing but then frowned "But I would never let any Demon ever approach you ....” He finished his glass and rested it on the table. "Finish eating, Angel, I want to dance with you." He laughed out loud even speaking seriously.

"Maybe not. But we've broken so many rules that it's not the worst part." Aziraphale wondered if he was being too soft for Crowley. Then he considered the question. "I would admit. Probably there would be some kind of punishment, but ... I'd rather be true at that point." It wasn’t hard to imagine that their respective sides were steaming with such closeness between them, but he was tired of lying and even more of trying fool himself.

He was still going to take a while to finish, as he always ate slower than the other, but he thought it was a good habit. The drink was slowly making effect, but he wasn't feeling so tipsy, just a little more excited than usual. Anyway, that was how it all started.

"Oh ... That would really be ..." ‘Nice of you’ was too little to say. Crowley would really be in danger if he admitted it. “It shows that you are really my friend, which I appreciate very much. But be careful, please.” He finished the drink and focused on his food. "I'm finishing soon, dear. You want it, you'll get it."

Crowley nodded. Actually they were sentenced to death already... What could be another punishment? His eyebrows rose at Azi saying so easily he would admit it. Something inside the Demon’s heart lit up with his words... It would be the first time Aziraphale would do something like that ... He felt really special to the Angel, like oficializing their friendship or something.

He looked down blushing, if Aziraphale hadn’t had his hands occupied with his food, he would have grabbed them now. The Demon was happy, in pure awe and slightly drunk. He needed to lean on the Angel for support to avoid falling metaphorically. He just let his joy manifest with a wide, genuine smile as he looked at Aziraphale. It really was a new step in their troubled relationship.

"The only time I don't think about being careful is when you're in danger, Aziraphale. I don't think about anything at all." He spoke spontaneously. His self-preserving mind went off when it came to the Angel. He didn't care about himself and put Aziraphale in the foreground always. His security was the only thing that mattered to Crowley those times. 

He smiled even more foolishly, admiring the Angel eating "Take as long as you need, my Angel ..." he hummed softly. "Sorry to hurry you ..." He smiled "I’ve always enjoyed watching you eat, you know?" He admitted laughing. Crowley would even go to the restaurants just to watch him eat without ordering anything for himself.

That smile was killer. And Aziraphale could die for it, literally. Even if it was with a little push of alcohol, the Angel knew Crowley had been truly touched by his statement. It was loyalty at its deepest level, with a tiny speck of equally intense love. That at this point, he didn't try to hide that much anymore.

He made a point of accentuating the part of friendship, because he thought that was what the other wanted and accepted. Couldn't call their relationship anything else, could he? There was love, affection, and admiration on his part, but it all had to be said in subtle ways. Either way, he was going to keep calling what they had a great friendship, to Crowley's despair.

He would have pointed out how romantic it seemed, but it didn't seem appropriate. "I have noticed that you appear too quickly when something bad is about to happen to me. How do you know beforehand? "He strongly suspected that Crowley didn’t stay as far away as he seemed.

"Anyway ... I'm almost done. This kind of food is not meant to be eaten slowly." Oh, he spoke one more thing that sounded romantic. Was it possible that the Demon simply was dizzy enough not to have noticed these tiny nuances? He finally ended up wiping his hands and putting all the napkins on his plate. “I think I'm ready for you. Show me your ways, my dear.” The ambiguity in the sentences was totally successful.

Crowley laughed at his clearly drunken question "I ... just feel." He said shrugging "I think I’ve spent so long living with you ... That I have a sixth sense for that. An 'Aziraphale is in danger' alarm or something." He laughed again. 

"Sometimes it seems you call me .... Ask me for help. I can feel when you miss me." He simply thought that Aziraphale could be in danger without him even signaling anything... Or that sometimes he simply missed him. Which left the Demon’s Ego quite inflated. Often he just ran into him and there was nothing going on, but often he was right and he was in trouble. Often they were designed to same time and space to do their jobs.

"You don't have this ..."thing" when it's about me? Not that I get in trouble all the time, of course ... But Angels can feel certain things, can't they?" He laughed again. Maybe the Angel had some kind of sensitivity about Crowley after so long... Just didn't know if he paid attention or just ignored it.

Crowley watched him finish eating with a smile. "I hope you really enjoyed the food ... Angel ..." He said softly getting and grabbing his hand to guide him to the dance floor. It was a special occasion in the end. "Ready for me, Aziraphale ...?" He laughed at the clear ambiguity of that phrase and adored it.

The music playing was dancing and it wasn’t the right one to dace in a pair, but the Demon would try anyway. He smiled and clasped their hands, moving his hips and pulling the Angel close almost unabashedly. 

He was still smiling and admiring Aziraphale, practically eating him with his reptilian eyes ... His red face from alcohol and heart pounding into his ribcage. It was dark and the place was almost empty. Perfect, just like he wanted.

"Ohh ... I would never imagine something like this ... Is that serious?" Azirapahle asked almost in a non-believing way . He had found that detail from his Demon really cute. He didn't know if he had that power, which was a shame. And every time Crowley might have needed him? He had been there, oblivious to what was happening.

"I think I'm a little more attached to reality and less foreboding. But I wish I had that power ... Of feeling when you're going through something ... So I could help you." unable to do what the other claimed to be able to achieve. He cared so much about Crowley. It wasn’t fair. "I’ll pay more attention to this, I swear ...." He spoke sadly. 

"It was really splendid, but now let's get down to business!" He said decidedly grasping to the other's hand, slowly standing up and answered looking at him. He loved when the Demon came and touched him without him having to ask for. "I was born ready for you, dear ..." He smiled mischievously.

He seemed to enjoy the tug, shaking the other's hand as he watched with amusement and maybe something else. His eyes seemed slightly drowsy with drunkenness, but it was just the sign that he was getting on the mood. 

"Tell me what I should do ... Or should I just follow you ..." He said leaning a little closer to the other's ear, since the music was loud. He could see the other moving, and he couldn’t help but aim for a longer time than he should gazing his eyes. The Angel sure looked perverted for a moment, but there was no avoiding it. 

"Look, to be honest neither do I ..." Crowley said laughing "But seriously," He guaranteed "The first time I felt it I don't remember when it was .... But it was intense and I had to find a way to find you... So I guess it’s true." the Demon said frowning too drunk to remember the occasion. 

It was probably the first time he had to save him after the garden of Eden. He had to find that light-haired Angel so familiar to himself once again, no matter where he was, what he was doing. "I think there was some coincidence that we had to work in the same place at the same time ... I can't remember ..." He laughed wondering if the Angel remembered.

Crowley looked at him smiling and thinking about it for a brief moment "Look if ... We spend more time together and less apart ... You wouldn’t necessarily need to have that power huh? I would be by your side ... Always… And you wouldn’t have to come to me... We would always be taking care of each other." he said on the break between songs and shrugged. 

It was a veiled request to live together. They could sow evil and good wherever they were ... And if they were together even better. Heaven and Hell wouldn't bother them any longer with new "missions" right? Not after their almost death. It was time to enjoy together their vacation-hiatus... 

Crowley was deeply enchanting and mesmerized by the spotlight reflecting in his blue eyes. Aziraphale seemed ... Naughty and guilty at the same time. His scent was evident, his perfectly combed hair and neatness made him look even more attractive. Crowley kept him as close as he could while they danced. He was without glasses and was looking him straight in the eye.

As the Demon approached to speak to him closer, his arms wrapped around his waist immediately. "Just follow me, my Angel ..." he said by his ear, his drunken smiling face, emphasizing "My." He just wanted him around, silently praying that a slow song would play soon being an excuse to stay together. 

"You have the power of great intuition on your side, so ..." Aziraphale couldn't say anything else. It had to be intuition anyway. Not another feeling. He had always thought Crowley had chased and spied on him over the ages, perhaps staying a little closer than he actually claimed, but if he said it was by chance, he would believe it. "Yes, it did happen a few times. Very interesting point, dear. Even on opposite sides, we were meeting again and again.” He chuckled.

"I like that way of thinking ... You already invited me to live with you, remember? Is that close enough for you?" He spoke as if reminding the other and adding one more question. Living together would be the boldest thing they could do after all they had ever done. He wasn't sure if he wanted this. He and Crowley had different lifestyles and he kind of found it healthy. Besides, he loved the nights when they escaped to sleep at each other's houses. It looked like some kind of transgression ... And it was. What kind of Angel was he?

Aziraphale could feel his hands slipping behind him as if it were an involuntary movement, so he responded by sliding his hands down the Demon's chest until he leaned against his shoulders. He looked up at him with a smile that almost faded when he felt their bodies fully touching. "Wow ..." Clearly it had been good. Wonderful. 

Crowley shrugged. Intuition or not it was quite useful. Sometimes he purposely followed him just to make sure the Angel was all right between one bad work and another. He really cared a lot more about Aziraphale than he let appear. He hoped the Angel could feel that he was cared .... Friendship was a kind of love on a certain level, too. In addition, Crowley loved this friendship-love they had. It was as close to feeling important and cared he ever felt in his life ... While the rest of the world wanted him dead.

"I did, but you still haven't told me if you accept ..." he said laughing by his ear. He hadn't exactly invited the Angel, but when he thought of a house half modern half classic... He could barely contain himself to ask him once again, drunk, waiting for a yes. Everything in his head was perfect. He never wanted to walk away anymore. 

"You can go to my place when .... Not working in your bookstore .... Or we can have a place for both of us, away from everything ... We can even work together ... Whatever you want…" he spoke with the help of alcohol.

"Yeah it issss close enough to keep an eye on you," he said poking his nose playfully and laughing, going back and forth with the music and the Angel. "I just want to see Hell and Heaven boiling with our decision," He shook his head in disbelief that Aziraphale would really accept.

He felt his hands on his chest and shoulders smiling, Aziraphale was warm ... His inviting ethereal body. He approached, slowing his movements. "I accepted the trip ... Your turn, Angel..." he teased him, gently stroking his waist.

"Oh ... I'm still deciding, dear..." Aziraphale didn't know what it would be like even drunk and fantasizing a lot. He couldn't leave his bookstore. Not after more than 200 years building it up... But I was Crowley… And ... Did that mean they couldn't have anyone else? How confusing! 

"So many options ... All sound interesting ..." He said getting progressively excited, but also nervous about establishing a relationship like that. “How can we work together? Doing opposite jobs, but in the same office?” He joked, still dodging the point. His face was a little red, from the alcohol and thinking about the possibilities ... Of intimacy, even more subtle, of everyday life.

Azi clasped his hands behind his neck, running his fingers gently over his skin. He seemed to think for a moment. "Everything ... Sounds great to me, Crowley. But I think we can have a place, which only we both know ... Out of town… Maybe ... Our place ..." It was probably one of the most amazing things. Novels he had already said read in his life, but that was exactly what he meant now. “We can buy it and gradually get it our way, even if it's a mix of my way and yours.” He looked down for a moment, a little more nervous than he should be. 

Crowley laughed even more openly, "We already do opposite work in different offices, my Angel ..." He really did evil and Aziraphale good. "I would work with you at the bookstore ..." He shrugged "My house is always clean, I never get visitors ... And I have no occupation but to take care of the plants and do some bad things here and there ..." explained briefly.

"I could open a flower shop, me and my plants ... You keep yourself working in the bookstore ... I don't mind moving in," he said jokingly. He knew Aziraphale would help him with the plants if he asked him to. There were really many possibilities. All seemed good if they remained together. 

Crowley felt another chill with that light touch on his neck. A good shiver. His hands were warm "Yes we can ..." he heard his suggestion wondering if he would abandon the bookstore for him, "Another place to call ours ..." He laughed softly looking into his eyes and biting his lips thinking what it would be like to live together with Aziraphale. It would be so happy, so less lonely…

"Is that a yes? We can see that after we get back from our trip ..." he suggested as a slower song finally began to play and he slowly approached the Angel, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He could now smell his perfume even more, his equally drunken breath ...

"I'm ... Very happy to travel with you. I’m glad you’re here with me, Angel." He confessed in a smile pressing his forehead against Angel's as they danced and closed his eyes with a sigh of happiness. Two hands firmly placed around his waist, pressing both bodies against each other.

Aziraphale found himself dreaming a little while Crowley described things. “You can't be serious.” It all sounded a lot like a golden dream of happiness. He had to mentally remember that they weren't a couple, even though it seemed so much ... "I wouldn't let you terrify flowers all the time, dear..." He spoke almost as if he disagreed with the idea.

"In that case, a much more ... Personal place ... And not just mine or yours, but really ours. It was just an idea." Crowley also wanted to be with him. He was just playing disinterested one more time. 

"Yes .... That's a yes," he said with a more frank and clearly radiant smile, though with a hint of shyness. “We can pick a place when we get back. It'll be good, don't you think?” It would be great indeed! Fantastic!” He spoke a bit louder and after contained himself a bit, calming down.

"Me too ..." he said simply, taking a deep breath and moving his fingers on the Demon's skin while their bodies also moved smoothly. Did Crowley have any idea how much they seemed in love to anyone watching? And every time he felt himself being pressed against the other's body, another sigh of pleasure escaped his lips.

Crowley put his hand over his chest "I swear I won't terrorize them anymore .... I'll learn to be .... Nice to them as you say." He said laughing. Would he know how to be kind to his plants? He had learned how to take care of the books carefully with Azi… could work with them too.

He grinned as he realized it was a yes. The Demon was very happy. "Yes, it will be Angel...." he agreed. "We are quite different, opposites in reality, but it could work out if we try hard enough ...." He almost said he had faith in them. However, it would be ridiculous. A Demon couldn’t have faith. But he hoped Aziraphale had for both of them.

Crowley noticed the sighs of his opposite and imagined he was enjoying it as much as he was himself. "It's ... Alright if I get close like this ...?" He asked when the slow music paused ... He opened his eyes and stared at him, moving so slowly that they seemed to be just holding each other. He closed his eyes slowly as he moved his fingers on his skin. "Angel ...." He whispered his name in a… suggestive manner opening his eyes and staring at him again.

Yes, it could work. And it would be so beautiful if it did. In this particular crazy world that an Angel and a Devil had created for themselves that seemed utterly unlikely. But he was sure that if they really wanted to, it could work. Crowley never ceased to be surprising and to thrill him with things that might not have been his intention. But he should look silly now.

“For opposites, we've got along so well.” Aziraphale always doubted they were complete opposites. At some point they should be similar, at least complementary. In a way that everything worked harmoniously in the end.

"Oh ... my dear, of course ..." He spoke so quietly, but so frankly, almost in a whisper. The Angel looked almost lost, but in a good way. Like they were meant to be. He gave him a sincere smile. Time seemed to have stopped again in Aziraphale's mind. But Crowley calling him Angel that way had been so ... Mean ...

Crowley kept pacing slowly. In the middle of the song he just approached and hugged the still dancing Angel. He rested his chin on his shoulder and let out another pleased sigh with a wide, silly smile. He could hear his heart beating rapidly in unison with his own.

He hugged him gently, keeping his breath close to his ear. One of his hands moved to his hair caressing it "Your hair is so soft ... How you do it?" He said laughing still nott looking at him. He lifted his head gently inches from his face. His eyes oscillated between staring at his lips and his eyes. Slightly fogged by alcohol. His hand moved to his cheek caressing it slowly ... Just admiring the beauty of his Angel.

"Aziraphale..." His voice came out loving, melodic caressing the Angel's ears "How do you feel about me, my Angel ...?" He asked almost innocently, afraid of what he would hear. Should he do a miracle now to sober up and listen to Azi properly?

Aziraphale just squeezed the other one harder from where he already held him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling that moment. "I don't know ... I just wash it ... Well ... Yours has always been way more impressive ..." In all lengths and styles. He could remember each one clearly. Crowley's ambivalence made him cheerful and anxious anyway, he was dizzy, and not just from alcohol. Did the other always hit him in some 'unintentional' way?

He couldn’t answer the question for a few seconds. What Crowley wanted him to say? "I thought you already knew. You're my dearest friend and I care deeply about you ..." It was only part of the truth, so it didn't seem like all he had to say. "Isn't that what you feel too?"

Crowley let a slight sound of pleasure escape his lips as his hand tightened around his neck. Did he seem to be doing this on purpose to provoke him? He was succeeding.

"My hair? Impressive?" Crowley said laughing still caressing his face. "It's been ... A while since I last let it grow longer ..." the Demon thought maybe Azi would prefer it long ... It would be better for caressing, doing different hairstyles, braiding, for pulling... Again his mind playing tricks. 

He listened to his answer intently. He stopped dancing for a moment and looked into his eyes, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. He grabbed Azi’s hand and put on his chest for a moment. "This .... It goes crazy when I'm with you. He just beats like that when I’m with you ... Angel." He said honestly full of confusion not knowing how to verbalize how he felt. 

For Crowley it was the first time his heart had behaved like that close to someone and he didn't know why. The only thing he knew it was good. He blushed thinking how ridiculous he should be now. However, he couldn't speak so he decided by actions to show him how he felt.

"Sorry ..." he said softly and forced a chuckle. He lifted Aziraphale's hand and kissed it gently on the back, placing it back on his neck. "You .... Are my only friend, Aziraphale." He said honestly with a hint of sadness. 

He had met many people in 6,000 years ... But the Angel was the only one he could claim to have such a level of connection. "I showed up when you needed cuz .... I care about you too." He admitted swallowing hard. The Angel had admitted to being his friend ... Now was his turn. He looked at him expecting some reaction .... Any answer.

Aziraphale felt the beats and could quickly understand what that meant. At least for him. "I get that way too ... From time to time. It isn’t something bad dear ..." It was just bad everything that came along. Crowley didn't know what he felt and he couldn't admit what he felt himself. It looked like they were in a dead end. Still, Aziraphale had the look of hope on his face.

"I see what is it ..." He said as if disappointed. Azi was thinking he could make Crowley a little drunker than that, but probably it wouldn’t change the way he saw stuff, even with so many visible things showing that they were so much more than those words that insisted on saying each other like a mantra. 'Best friend, only friend, dear friend' He sighed hopelessly but didn't want to be. It was what he should expect, wasn't it? "Thanks Crowley ... For caring ... I knew deep down you did."

Crowley looked at the disconsolate Angel. He bit his lip thinking the worst. "Help me ..." He said staring at the Angel in an almost desperate voice "To understand how I feel about you." He said holding his face with both hands "I’ve never felt this way before ..." shit , he was really getting nervous. One part of him didn't understand what he felt and the other didn't want to accept it.

"Why do you look sad Aziraphale?" He said in a sadder voice, "No ... You don't have to thank me..." Why did things seem so wrong through the Angel's dismal eyes? It broke the Demon’s heart. He had done everything in that night for him to smile ... And he ended the day seeming... Unhappy. He swallowed hard again, caressing his face with his thumb, slowly approaching him, praying to Satan that Aziraphale wouldn’t run away.

"I ... I would do anything to protect you .... I ....." Crowley swallowed again "I can't imagine my existence without you ...." Would alcohol give him the courage to say what he really felt? "When I thought I lost you .... I ...." He said a little more nervous. "Is that what humans call ..... Love ....?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Oh, Crowley ... I wish I could, but ... I can't put words in your mouth. Or hint at things that never crossed your mind." Aziraphale spoke as apologizing for not being able to help. "If there was a way, of course I would help you, dear..."

"Don't focus on me. It's just a momentary dismay. The night is fine ... It's nothing you have done. It's just me and my sad thoughts..." He said trying to sound more determined. The Angel didn't want Crowley to think that all he had done was in vain. That wasn’t true. It was perfect. Aziraphale was feeling frustrated for personal reasons.

"Sometimes I think you have no idea how it hurts being like this..." Being so close and yet somehow so distant was painful. And every time Crowley said such lovely things he couldn't think it wasn't really love. Even that level of anguish only happened between people who felt too much for each other.

Crowley felt worse and worse for his friend. He really looked like he didn't want to show he was disappointed. But that was all he saw in his eyes. Growing sadness and his tries to dodge the issue was no help. Not sharing his thoughts didn't help much either.

He let his face go, after approaching and kissing his forehead gently as he always did in moments like this, feeling defeated "I ... I'm going back to the table ..." He didn’t explain why, just feeling the urge to go back. Aziraphale seemed so distant from him and so defensive that it made his heart ache. Specially his last words…. He hated knowing Aziraphale was hurting cuz of him.

He sat at the table and asked Jane for a double shot of that whiskey. Now he needed to drink more than anything. He put his glasses back silently and waited for Aziraphale to return if he wanted to.

  



	12. Incident

"Crowley... No ..." There was no need for him to leave. Azirapahle felt even worse there without the other. Abandoned with his feelings and now physically. He hadn’t even responded to what he was saying. 

Yes, it seemed to be love. On all levels. However, Crowley, even asking, didn't seem able to admit it if Aziraphale said what he really thought. He felt so alone ... Even the person who cared most about him in the world seemed out of reach now. 

Nevertheless, he had nothing to do. He waited a few minutes, while his anguished expression softened and his sadness seemed less palpable and returned to the table. Still, that invisible wall was still there.

"What are you taking now?" He asked more circumspectly. "I follow you."

Crowley watched him come back "Ah ... Same as before, my Angel .." He said forcing a smile. "Do you want something different? You know you can order... Any dessert ...?" He waited for him to sit down and looked at the Angel.

"Sorry leaving you like this .. I thought I was talking too much already..." He laughed softly. He wanted to get drunk more than anything else to forget Aziraphale's sad face. To forget how he made him sad with his words.

"Ah ... I'm not hungry ..." Azi said absently "But thanks, dear." And also briefly. He wasn't sure what kind of subject talk about now or whether it was worth opening his mouth to say anything. The good mood just disappeared.

"Alright ... I wasn't ..." He said with a brief smile "I'd rather keep drinking if you don't mind." The Angel quickly decided to follow the Demon.

"So we shall continue, Angel ...." Crowley said with a gentle smile taking a sip almost finishing his drink "Sit down, please ..." He said pointing to the glass and inviting the Angel to join him.

Jane approached them "Is everything alright, guys?" She asked noticing the heavy mood present at that time. Crowley smiled at her slightly convincingly. "We're just tired... It was a busy day." He made um a shitty excuse.

"Can you bring us a bottle of red wine? The best one you have," he said gently, it would be a long night for both of them. She nodded and withdrew. The Demon drank his glass all at once emptying it. He sighed, looking down in dismay.

"Fine." Aziraphale nodded, as if he had any other option. Then he smiled more naturally, softening things. He sat down and looked at the other, but not very directly.

He saw the girl approach and smiled at her. She was being so kind after all. She wanted their good, he could tell that. "We're okay, thanks..." he said politely. "Oh, wine. Tired of whiskey dear boy, or want more specialized company?"

"I just thought you would rather get drunk with something we’re already used to, Angel. The good old wine ..." Crowley said simply, "As in our old days." He took the bottle after it came and began to drink straight from it. "And no, I want just your company tonight. Just yours. ”Jane looked at them both with a sad smile. She knew something was wrong but couldn't really ask.

"Look ... I hope you enjoyed today ..." he said softly and hesitantly "I hope I didn't talk too much or bothered you..." He smiled and offered Azi the bottle. "I ... I don't want to pressure you ... I just wanted the night to end well ..." he confessed hesitantly.

"Maybe. It's always good to get drunk when you know what kind of effect the chosen drink will have. But this is  _your_ place. I wouldn't mind drinking whatever you wanted. I've had a lot of urges today." Aziraphale spoke being a little modest. Now he had marked well in his voice when he said this was Crowley's place, not theirs. Maybe a trace of grudge or maybe just a way of putting things.

"No, no, Crowley ... you never bother me. Why would you think that? Why would you be ..." ‘Pressuring me?’ What was he talking about? He took the bottle and poured himself a glass, at least for now. 

"Crowley, dear. You sometimes tell me things I don't understand ..." He said reaching for his hand and holding it lovingly as he tried to aim his eyes with candor. "Push me to what?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at his… wills. Aziraphale was being strangely mysterious that night. What did he mean by that? Well, Crowley had his urges that night too ... But the fear spoke louder. He felt how he said his place is no longer theirs. The Demon was momentarily hurt by his words but chose to ignore it.

"Yes ..." He agreed shyly "I think I drank a little too much ..." He said laughing about Azi not understanding what he meant. He looked at his hands together and smiled. "Pushing you yo help me ... Or say what you feel, because you seemed sad ... And now you seem hurt.. That I hurt you… " He said all just looking at the hands on the table caressing Aziraphale's one paying attention to the details of it. He took another sip of the wine from the bottle.

Aziraphale didn't mean that making one's own will was a bad thing. In fact, it was almost something he expected. That at one point Crowley would stop holding himself back and would do what he felt he wanted to do. Without any filter, without intellectualizing everything, without rationalizing all its steps. As he did when saving Aziraphale without thinking of his own safety. He had set his feet on consecrated ground in a place flanked by unblinking holy water. What else could the Demon be so afraid of?

He sipped his wine. The Angel needed some courage. He remembered the research he had done in the afternoon. A little pointless he would say. 'Detach' from someone wasn't easy at all, especially if that person was always there in front of him. Beautiful and ... so tempting, for Heaven to forgive him.

"What you thought you felt…. That's what humans call love ... I believe it is. Or at least it has all the elements. Things one person says and does when they say they love another being. You do all those things, to me. "

Crowley had to pause for a moment to think about what he said about his condition ... "So it means that..." he began to smile as if he had discovered something incredible "That means ... that I love you?" He said laughing more and getting flushed "It's so ... simple. Goddammit" He hiccupped still laughing, drunk.

"How could I not realize before? I’m so stupid… It has all the elements I do for you ... You as a smart Angel must know what you are talking about ...." He frowned slightly thinking about the subject. It made sense. It was easy to say everything like that when he was drunk. 

He gripped his hand even tighter, smiling like a fool, his face red as a tomato. "I love you, Aziraphale." He said it all at once and hiccupped again, laughing. The corner of his eyes was burning with tears. His heart was racing and his head was confused. Crowley didn’t even wait for an answer from him ... He was too busy trying to reason what he had just done.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, refilling his glass with more wine. Then he looked at the Demon with the most neutral face he could make and confirmed. “Yes, that's what I mean.” And then he gave a beautiful, satisfied, drunken smile as he continued to sip his drink. 

His level of alcohol-induced happiness should be peaking by now. From now on things would get a little more confusing. First came the euphoria ... then a slow downfall to depression. Bottled Bipolar Disorder.

"I would be embarrassed to point out the evidence, but you're so clever! Why couldn't you find out earlier dear?" He smiled sweetly and foolishly. He didn't think he would ever hear Crowley say that he loved him, even if he was in an altered state of consciousness. He laced his fingers with his own and gave him a look that was almost romantic. However, nothing different from the looks they exchanged without even realizing it.

"Oh Crowley..." He almost cried. Almost. They were in public and he still had some testosterone left. He freed his other hand and caressed the Demon's face, decorating all the curves and roughness of his skin, with all the affection that a kind Angel could provide. "My dear ... it makes me so immensely happy!" They had to leave there, very, very soon.

Crowley lost himself in that drunken smile. He knew inside that they weren’t at their best state of mine to talk or admit anything .... Nevertheless, the words came stronger and faster than he could hold back before speaking. That was what alcohol should be doing to both of them.

He shrugged "I don't think I had the guts to admit it ... For fear of you not feeling the same ... Or not wanting to go on for fear of what your side and mine would say ..." He clarified quickly "But now none of that matters anymore .. We have no more different sides ... We’ll travel ... Then find somewhere for both of us to live together .... " He laughed a little more, genuinely happy though drunk. He didn't believe Azi had said yes. He looked at their interlaced fingers and smiled even more. It was reciprocal although the Angel said nothing, he could feel it. “We are on our side, Aziraphale….” 

He bit his lip seeing the Angel’s lovely look on him, he had certainly seen it in other situations ... But now, it was .. Different. Receive a look like that after declaring himself… Was definitely too much to assimilate at once. He returned the same passionate look the best he could a drunk as he was.

He closed his eyes as he felt his face being caressed. Aziraphale's hands were so soft ... his touch so gentle. He didn't want to stop being touched, even in a public place .... the Demon wanted more .... However, that meant they should leave right away. "That's all I want ... for you to be happy by my side, my Angel. I want nothing more." He confessed opening his eyes and placing his hand on the Angel's.

He turned his face slightly to the side and kissed his hand ... "I ... Can we go back to the bookstore?" He wanted to ask them to sleep together, to be together. Forever. Crowley wanted anything his drunken mind was able to think that involved the two of them being alone together. He looked at him, waiting for Aziraphale to accept his request to leave.

Aziraphale was losing track of time as he watched the other with the most loving eyes in the world. However, he knew they had to go. He quickly got rid of the bill without Crowley noticing. Maybe he had something to explain next time he went there.

"Yes ... everything will work out, my ... dear." He almost called him in other way. Yes, there was no denying that it was reciprocal. It was real. At least for the moment, everything was as real as it seemed.

As he touched the other's face carefully, smiling with slightly downcast eyes, he saw nothing more than a perfect Angel, despite being a Demon. There was nothing he would change on that painting which, in his view, was divine as well.

"Let's go. Please. In a miracle, literally." He smiled calmly, drunk and at the same time, beaming like a sunny day. He didn't want to miss a second of that magic. Aziraphale needed so bad to be alone with him .... Even if he wasn't sure what he would do. Crowley’s voice saying he loved him kept repeating into his mind… He just wanted to hear that over and over again.

Crowley listened fondly to what he had to say, making his need clear in his tone. It made the inside of the Demon squirm in .... Desire? Was it alcohol? Or something else? He just knew that they both needed to be together and alone.

Quickly he stumbled to his feet, holding hands with the Angel and the other hand holding the bottle of wine, taking a long sip of it. He went to the front of the restaurant, saying goodbye to Jane on the way with a wave and a wink, the girl smiled knowing that the night promised to end up good and wishing them both good luck.

He looked at his Bentley for a moment and gave up driving back. He was in no condition and didn’t want to miracle himself to sober up, not now. He dragged him to a secluded corner where no one was looking to them.

In a monumental effort, he did the miracle of bringing them both back to the bookstore. He knew it wasn't going to be easy or pleasurable in the state he was in, but he had to try. He arrived there dizzy and nauseous clinging to the nearest wall, nearly dropping the bottle of wine.

"For Satan’s sake..." he said softly, panting. "Another .... Another time I get my Bentley back ..." He warned Aziraphale still leaning against the wall. It was warm and inviting inside but he needed to recover from the miracle.

"It can stay there while we travel ..." The Demon came in and sat on the couch taking off the heaviest coat he was wearing trying to recover and laughing like a fool. "Why don't you sit here with me, Angel?" He invited slurring on the words.

Fast was the word. Aziraphale waved at Jane on the way out, rehearsing a smile that must have seemed more excited than usual. He could hardly wait to be alone with the Demon. He helped the other with Bentley and assured him that the car would be right there once they come back. 

He felt bad for the effort the other made to return home. The Angel would have done it himself if he had known better. He stopped for a moment, next to the Demon, ready to help him if he had to. Aziraphale was drunk, but cuz of that unfair difference, he seemed much less, at least in terms of negative effects. "Yes, it'll be fine ... I swear ..." Reassuringly said about his Bentley as he entered and took off his coat.

Aziraphale sat next to Crowley, letting his body weigh more than usual, less careful to sit upright or politely. In fact, he half-turned to the Demon and looked at him, much closer than he used to be. “Are you all right now?” He said smiling, lovely but also with that kind of look, the one that seemed unfathomable and mysterious watching Crowley intensely.

Crowley noticed him getting closer than usual and smiled blushing. "Yessss I am...." he whispered. It was just a huge miracle, not the End of the World. His heart was racing and his breath was unsteady. He swallowed hard and lowered his glasses, staring intently at the Angel. He took them off and set them on the table, wanting to show that he wasn’t kidding.

"Finally alone..." he said softly as he was trying to convince himself of this fact. He sighed heavily and placed one hand on the Angel's chest and the other at the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in Aziraphale's hair. It was so soft. He looked straight into his eyes knowing he would be able to feel his heart beating fast.

"What .... Do you want with me, my Angel ...?" He whispered teasing and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm right here .... And I’ll never leave you… I promissssse ....." he spoke biting his lower lip. 

"My place is here ... With you. It has always been ... I .... It just took me a long time to realize ... And accept ...." He brushed his nose with the Angel's, their drunken breaths meeting and Crowley shivered in anticipation, gasping for more touches. “I belong with you….” He whispered talking to much due to alcohol.

Aziraphale was anxious and his body reacting in the same way as Crowley's. He could feel that they were connected even now. Aziraphale's heartbeat like a drum, alcohol helped him to put all fears aside and go on.

"Yes. Thank God ..." He said on impulse. The other's hands came to find him, making the Angel blush. He touched his face, fingers slid over the Demon's lips. Oh, he seemed so calm but inside he wanted to scream.

"There's nothing I want more. And yes ... I know all these things ... Now just shut up for a while..." He asked quietly as they touched each other. All so tender and yet full of desire. 

Crowley's breath mingled with his own and prevent him from thinking. The Angel was in paradise, but needed a little more. He brushed his lips against the other's. Slow and ecstatic. He let out a murmur that sounded like a little moan. And then he put his lips against the other's, praying that he would respond.

Crowley was making an enormous effort to focus on what was happening in front of him. Though drunk, he didn't want to miss a single moment of it. He wanted to absorb every touch every smell and every sensation the other caused him. He talked too much due to alcohol ... Just like Aziraphale when he was excited, and he was undeniably happy with the situation there.

He promptly obeyed the request to shut up anxiously about what Aziraphale wanted to do with him. He felt his Angel's thin lips brush against his and that was the ecstasy of the touch he longed for .... He was hungry for Aziraphale. So ready for him. He needed him more than anything now.

He felt the other moan softly against his lips and it cleared the last trace of the Demon's consciousness. His trembling hands went to Aziraphale's collar and pulled him closer, deepening his shy kiss, pressing his tongue against the Angel's. 6 thousand years waiting for this moment. His heart was pounding, his whole body was shaking with fear and desire.

"Angel ... My Angel ...." He whispered against his lips breaking the kiss slightly still with his eyes closed "Please ...." He asked to be touched, he wanted more ... Needed more .... Anything now. But the Demon wasn't sure how far Azi wanted to go in the state of intoxication they were in. He opened his eyes just a bit staring at his blue eyes while begging for more.

All those caresses had to culminate in something. Aziraphale was unsure of what. But he was right he needed more of the Demon desperately. With the eagerness of millennia. Each movement was something the Angel tried to drink to the fullest. And a mixture of feelings indistinguishable at the moment.

He waited for Crowley to react and when he did, not even knowing how a kiss worked in practice, the Angel sought the other's tongue as he needed to feel it deeply. And that was the deepest he reached from his body and soul. The moan repeated now muffled, exuding desire. Excitement.

"Crowley ... My love ..." He spoke back in a whisper, his breathing ragged. Eyes teary with emotion. "Come back to me, dear, please..." He said hugging the Demon's body with soft and intense touches at the same time. He kissed him again, never getting tired of those lips, but wondering what else Crowley would accept. "Let's go to bed..."

Crowley didn't believe he was being called ... love. Something he never imagined he would be called in his existence. Much less coming from Aziraphale. A shiver ran down his spine and another tremor ran through his body. All sensations unlike anything he'd ever felt in 6,000 years.

He saw his teary Angel's eyes and momentarily wondered if he should really continue. What he said about coming back ... Crowley couldn't understand but didn't have time to ask what it was because he was called to bed.

He got up and grasped Aziraphale's hand for support guiding him to the Angel's soft bed, laying down, and placed Azi facing him. He stared into his face caressing it, seeing his teary eyes, emotion evident throughout his face.

"Is everything okay, my Angel ...?" He asked genuinely concerned that he might be hurting him still stroking his face. He bit his lip wondering if he had done anything wrong. "Can… you do it again....?" He asked about being called love ... He wanted more than anything to feel loved by the Angel in the drunken and needy state he was in.

His trembling hand went for the Angel's, interlacing his fingers and pulling him close, pressing their bodies together. Crowley was hesitant despite burning with desire. A voice in the back of his head insisted on telling him how wrong he was, how much he didn't deserve his love, how much he would ruin the Angel's life ... He decided to ignore it just caressing Aziraphale's whole body like that like his life depended on it.

Aziraphale helped the Demon walk to the bed, and after taking off his tie and waistcoat, laying in his usual position with his eyes glued to the other. Tears were stubbornly forming, but he wasn't sad. 

This was the happiest moment of his life, that the Angel never thought it could happen in real life, but he already fantasized about it so much… The fear was that it would end. That at any moment Crowley would deny everything. He would leave him alone…. The Angel’s love was as true as his fear of being rejected.

"Yeah ... yeah, don't worry about it ..." he said sweetly, vaguely caressing the body in front of him. The body he wanted so much, on so many different levels. "Do what again? .... Call you ...." He had spoken in the heat of the moment but it was the truth. Why lie? "My love ..." he repeated clearly, smiling then.

When the bodies clung together, Aziraphale sighed with both pleasure and warmth. It was always a mixed feeling. He could hug him forever. Kiss Crowley for eternity. And the rest ... or not. His body was begging for more. He wanted to know if Crowley's also yearned for his. 

When he told himself they could wait, he felt the other touch him, wincing as he tried to argue. "Crowley ... I don't know .... what we can do ..." Saying that hurt in every fiber of his body, because he wanted to do everything with the Demon. Forever.

Crowley smiled when he was called like that again "Thank you ..." he whispered back to him. It caressed his ears, causing sensations that ... He never imagined he could ever feel. He bit his lower lip with equally teary eyes. He was so thrilled to be someone's love.

"My Angel ...." he whispered back. He heard his words and it hurt like a knife piercing his chest. He didn't know how far they could go ... But they yearned for each other desperately. Would they risk it?

He sighed shakily "Don't think, Aziraphale .... Just feel ..." he said closing his eyes and approaching kissing his lips again. This time a calmer, less urgent, gentler kiss. One hand was on his face and the other was pulling him closer by his waist. "I .... I'm back ...." he said without thinking as he felt at home in his arms feeling the Angel's lips. Such a familiar sensation swept through him. Like the Demon really belonged there. 

He sniffed visibly emotional "Stay with me ..." He asked between kisses, "Please ..." He said almost sounding desperate. He didn’t meant only that night ... It was for eternity ... To be with him even Crowley being a Demon .... He needed Aziraphale not to give up on him, he would go insane if he left him.

"I trust you with my life." He ended up kissing him a little more willingly this time and putting one of his legs over the Angel's, encouraging him to do whatever he wanted with him. He was acting needy and clingy as ever.

“No need to thank me for that,” but Aziraphale felt even more comfortable in the Demon's arms. Suddenly, all the prohibition that had existed since the early days that held the Angel in place and prevented him from showing all the love he had for the other, was totally gone, seeming meaningless before Crowley's almost tearful eyes of emotion. His trembling and somehow helpless body and his words that begged a little more from him only. That was music for his ears.

"Uhm. I'll try doing this ..." He said a little more decidedly as he returned the kiss of his 'friend', who wrapped him in affection and ... of course, love. He could feel their bodies brushing against each other and he was getting more and more out of control, but he wouldn't tell the Demon. He put his hands up his back, stroking willingly, acting more humanly than he would have liked.

"Oh, don't be like this ... Crowley ... of course I am ... I always have been ..." Even when they were away from each other or when they fought, he was there, at heart. He wanted Crowley to know how much he had been missed. 

"I'm not leaving anymore, I won’t leave you ever dear." he assured him, looking at him as if looking at a lost child for a moment. he just wanted to take care of him forever. But that tender moment was broken with a new kiss and Aziraphale remembered what they were doing there. If Crowley trusted him that way he needed to do the same.

With his eyes closed, feeling his taste and hot breath hitting him like a second drunkenness in which he wanted to get lost, he felt his leg wrap around him and advanced a little, placing his knee between the legs of his now 'almost lover'. 

He tugged at his hip and broke the kiss for a moment, his lips going gently down kissing his neck. Azi wasn't trying to remember anything specific, but he was just hoping he was doing everything right, if that concept mattered at the moment. Just being with Crowley like that bordered the sublime.

Crowley felt calmer when what he asked was promptly answered. He felt him kiss him back with the same intensity as himself and smiled to be reciprocated. It was such an angelic feeling that he never imagined he would be worthy of feeling something like that. He thanked Satan to have his Angel to himself ... Even after so long.

Aziraphale went to his neck and his leg in the middle of his caused another pained moan to escape his lips. He whispered his name softly as his warm lips touched the skin of his neck. His hand shyly went to his hair gently caressing it and encouraging Azi to go further.

It was such a different feeling .... He didn't want it to ever end up even though they were both drunk. He lightly rubbed himself against his leg in the middle of his, showing how much he was already excited with his Angel with only light touches.

He felt the Angel's hand on his back and arched to the touch getting even closer to him. "Zira ...." Crowley called him by the nickname that he hadn’t called him for millennia .... It was used only in moments of affection, intimate ones .... 

He cupped his face with both hands staring at him for a moment "I ... "He swallowed hard, maybe he wouldn't have the courage to say that if he wasn’t so drunk “Love ..... you ..... "he whispered against his lips and kissed him again. No time for more words. This time more thirsty and eager. Nothing else mattered, the world was just theirs. His heart was in his throat and he knew for sure that Aziraphale could feel it by now. He rubbed himself again, moaning softly, desperately.

Aziraphale saw the Demon in Crowley, but also the Angel Raphel he had been. It was such a perfect match. So perfect that he didn't want undone. He licked his lips and inhaled quickly, certain the other was driving him crazy. Best of all, he probably wasn't even doing anything on purpose. They never did any of that ever before… Their first time together. 

He heard his name whispered and wanted to give what the other needed. No matter what it was. He made the touches wetter on Crowley's skin, slipping into the space between his collarbones. He could feel the other .... excited .... was that really? My God!

His hand slid down the Demon's leg from hip to thigh as he remembered his beloved's patented wiggle. He could feel that wiggle there. A temptation of the highest caliber. And that nickname, so old sounding like the most intimate thing they could have in so long. 

"Oh Crowley, my dear ... me too ... God I love you so much ..." He answered without hesitation this time. There was no room for that. Even if sober, the Angel couldn't bear not to respond to that drunken confession at the most intense moment possible.

Aziraphale never thought that desire and feeling could match as perfectly as in a kind of dance. Crowley rubbed at him and he responded, forcing his knee in a slow, circular, almost cruel motion and his hands back up the other's leg grabbing it firmly.

Crowley felt every fiber of his body tense at the slightest touch of the Angel. He shuddered at his words so sweet and so true. Everything screamed for him ... Begged for him ... He just knew He wanted Aziraphale more than his own life.

He remembered what had happened to that other Angel years ago and tried to put the thought deep in his mind and ignore it. Alcohol helped his with that. The same wouldn’t happen again with him and Azi... Right? He wouldn't make Aziraphale fall because of him, would he? The thought provoked a deep fear appear into the Demon ... But now it was too late for that. He was already totally surrendered to desire. And he wouldn't go back.

His hand decided to be less delicate and went down his chest, going down his stomach down his waist, his hips passing over his relatively large buttocks that made Crowley salivate. Going between his legs giving attention to that forgotten hard on, moaning softly as he was teased. 

Since when did Aziraphale know how tempt so well? He stroked him gently over clothes, imitating Azi's movements, so good that he didn't want to be immersed in that sensation alone. He wanted to hear him moaning, calling his name ... his angel crying out for himself. It was intoxicating.

Crowley's head was spinning with desire, desperately wanting to take off his clothes and have more contact. "Angel ..." he said painfully, almost pouting but keeping his composure. "I want you… Inside of me." He admitted with his heart racing, nothing else mattered but his beloved one. He swallowed hard, staring at him without even blinking. He bit his lip uncertainly as he would whether to go ahead or not.

Aziraphale briefly recalled Rafael's story but felt no fear. If Hell awaited him after they had done that, it didn't matter anymore. He wouldn't accept moving away from Crowley once more. Never again. He had been afraid for a long time and now he felt nothing but Crowley's love and the need to have him on a very human level, carnal as it were.

Crowley's bold touches drew from Aziraphale a few excited murmurs, even a more consistent moan, lengthened as the Demon returned his caress, playing where no one else had ever done.

"Crowley ... you pervert ... I can't stand you teasing me like this..." he complained without any intention of being taken seriously. However, one thing was certain, he was almost giving up any self-control he had left and starting to tear the Demon's clothes off.

And he was still sweet ... calling him Angel and asking so objectively for it. It was so undeniable. He had stroked the other lightly under his shirt, his fingers kneading the waistband of his trousers, ready to unbutton it. Their incessant, complementary movement had left him at a point where it was hard to think. 

"And I want to be inside you so bad," He said meaning exactly what he was talking about. He looked at the other as if waiting for an answer for a moment, but couldn't stand it. He caught his lips in a kiss full of ecstasy and need as his fingers unzipped his trousers.

Crowley just smiled drunkenly from Angel's comment "I'm a Demon, what can I do huh?" He said laughing softly. "I don't want you to hold yourself ..." he said in a calmer, lower tone, relatively provocative.

It was completely taken by the sensation caused by his Angel being so direct that way. He blushed from his forehead to his collarbones when he heard Aziraphale's words. It immediately aroused him to the point that it was painful to bear. He bit her lip hard to hold a louder moan as he was kissed and felt his trousers being opened.

Hearing his urge, Crowley returned the kiss and lightly pressed his hips against the Angel's warm hands. He wanted more than anything to feel what it was like to be filled.... To have Aziraphale inside him. He blindly trusted the Angel to know what he was doing. His arms wrapped around his neck acting even more needy.

"Please ..." he moaned languidly, almost begging for Azi, spreading his legs and allowing him to do whatever he wanted, totally at the mercy and obedient. A perfect submissive Demon.

At the same time in the other room, a sudden gust of wind opened one in the bookstore's windows and with the movement it threw the bottle of wine that Crowley left on one of the tables directly on the floor. The glass shattered loudly and startled both of them.

Crowley jumped in fright, sitting down quickly in fear that the Demons or Angels had already found out about them both, totally terrified expecting for the worst inside his drunk mind.

That was good, because Aziraphale didn't want to hold on. And even if Crowley turned purple with the direct way he used the words, the Angel felt that was exactly what he wanted, too. 

It was beyond any explanation the feeling he had seeing Crowley begging that way. Sensual, totally given to him. Aziraphale wanted that for a living. Luckily theirs were infinite. Arms and legs wrapped around him in a silent plea for him to advance. It was so beautiful and ahhh ... he needed to do something now.

_' Please'_

‘Of course, now and whenever you want!’ He would have said if he could answer. One single word said so simply, but was what made Aziraphale's body and soul fully assemble just to have that Demon moaning with pleasure in his arms.

Then the sound startled him. He didn't jump out of bed like Crowley, but made a worried expression as he turned toward the sound and stood up. It could be Heaven or Hell appearing there to destroy their paradise, or someone trying to break into the store. 

During the long years he had owned his place, Aziraphale displeased many people. Such a strategic point might be a real money-making establishment, but the Angel turned down all offers to sell the place, and was threatened veiled half a dozen times.

"I'll see what it is," he said without waiting for an answer.

"The fuck you will." Crowley’s drunken head thinking the worst wasn't going to let Aziraphale take a risk like that. He frowned awkwardly and braced his worst reptile face to scare whatever it was, still stumbling and pulling the zipper up again to recompose himself.

"You wait for me right here, Angel. And don't move." He slurred the words trying to sound serious. If it really was someone trying to rob the store, an unwanted visit or anything, he would never let his Angel get hurt if the Demon could do it for him. Although he wasn’t fond of fighting with anyone, he had to protect Azi at all costs.

He was already growling ready to kill anyone who dared to disturb their intimate moment. He looked around and soon discovered the source of the noise even with blurred vision. He sighed in defeat and returned to his normal expression.

"It was the wine bottle that broke when the wind opened the bloody window, Angel ..." He said simply going to close the window and with a miracle reconstituted the bottle and put the rest of the wine inside it to remove the stain from the carpet. He knew Aziraphale would be mad with it by messing up his bookstore.

He sat down feeling dizzy and weak after the miracle of teleportation. He wondered for a moment if he should sober up. "Sorry I left it here ..." he explained quickly feeling like an idiot for doing this and messing it all up.

Aziraphale didn't think Crowley was at all safe to go alone in that state. But how authoritative he was when it came to taking care of him! He ended up following the other closely as he left the room, trying to look over his shoulder to check the situation. But very quiet, except when he sighed with the other seeing that it was just a broken bottle.

"I know. I was seeing right behind you," he said walking to the window with the other and feeling relieved that it was nothing serious. "Thanks for the miracle, Crowley ... you didn't have to." He took the bottle and put it away in a safer place so that something wouldn't happen to it again. 

He didn't want Crowley exhausted to do another miracle after so much alcohol. "Alright ... my dear" He spoke approaching gently. "The important thing is that we're safe. Nothing bad happened ... It was just an accident."

Crowley was very focused on what he was doing to see the Angel behind him. He was really thinking it might be some enemy or someone trying to break into the bookstore at dawn ... Flashes of the fire running through his mind, something unpleasant to think about. He was just really relieved to see it all just a damned bottle.

He watched Aziraphale put the bottle away and smiled looking tired. He nodded silently. "Yes, it was nothing ..." he said softly, pleased that it wasn’t something more serious. He stood up and threw himself into the Angel's arms for a hug. He buried his face in his chest sighing and smelling his scent "What we were doing ..... It was so good ...." He said remembering what happened.

"Now I'm exhausted .... Some miracles are hard to do ..." He said smiling embarrassed "Would you mind if we just go to bed, my Angel.? ... I really want to sleep with you ..." He said still slightly drunk breaking that hug gently and looking into his eyes with a smile. 

"Please ...." He said putting his hands around his waist and keeping him close. He wasn't in the mood after the scare anymore but they could spend the night together, right?

Aziraphale knew the moment was lost, but it didn't matter now. They had whole life ahead to enjoy each other. He hugged the other lovingly and reassuringly, stroking his back, slowly Everything was fine. 

But hearing that was still… oh… he needed to take a deep breath and calm down, for he could still feel Crowley's thighs in his imagination. "It was ... wonderful ..." He didn't know if it would happen again and inside he was afraid that the Demon would simply consider it crazy and something that needed to be forgotten.

"Of course my ..." The Angel wasn’t sure if he could say that anymore. "Dear ..." He said leading the other back to the room and putting him in bed, since he seemed too exhausted. Then he lay back on his side of the bed, looking at the other sleepy man and stroking his hair for a moment. He moved a little closer to the point where he almost touched his body, but only put one hand on his waist. “Is that what you want?” He said in a whisper as he smiled softly.

Crowley simply let himself be taken without any resistance. It was so good to have Aziraphale looking after him. He felt drained and just wanted affection and attention now. He felt so important to be taken care of.

He nodded, frowning "Almost ..." he said, moving closer, placing the blanket over them and pulling his Angel even closer. He wrapped his leg around Aziraphale's again. No need to be afraid to approach.

His hand went to your face caressing it "You're such a beautiful Angel ..... How lucky I am to have you ....." He said drunk still running his fingers through his blonde hair "What you wanted say ... when you asked me to go back to you? " He asked, remembering what he had said before.

"Can you call me again .....?" He wanted to ask in a silly way to be called love again. It made him so happy. He always wanted to be his Angel's love. He moved closer and pressed his lips against the Angel's, smiling like a fool. 

"I'm ... So, so happy to be here .... With you ..." He confessed still hugging him and pressing their bodies in a hug on the bed. He needed to feel him close so bad.

"My Angel ...." he whispered slightly possessively, rubbing his face against his chest and smiling. "Promise you won't leave me....? That you'll be here with me when I wake up tomorrow....?" He said embracing the Angel scared that at any moment Azi would disappear. He knew Aziraphale didn’t sleep at all ... But he wanted him to stay with him anyway .... Selfish Demon in love. 

How sweet it was to feel his lover holding him like that, as if Crowley really needed him and didn't want to let him go. Aziaphale grew softer with these displays of affection.

"I'm just a normal Angel, with nothing very special, Crowley. You're very handsome ..." People watched the Demon almost with an air of lust. He really knew how to play his part on the evil side. Tempting. And Crowley was tempting himself too, even with all that sweetness. "I meant to go back and kiss me ... not to leave ... never ..."

"Oh, Crowley. My love? Is that it? Call you my love…? I love you so much it hurts..." He sighed receiving the kiss for a moment. "Me too, my dear ..." He only wished that the next morning their memories hadn’t gone away with that moment ... or worse, that one of them would regret having done all that.

"Oh ... Crowley ... don't tease me again ..." he asked inebriated. Everything the other did was sexy, hot. "I promise ..." he said almost hesitantly for a moment. What would happen if they woke up together like that? He was so afraid. He was terrified of next morning but couldn’t tell Crowley.

"I'll be here," he said finally, pulling Crowley's leg a little possessively and grinning at him. "Sleep well ... my Demon ..." He murmured, barely audible, caressing his beloved's face and hair. He would be watching until he could close his eyes a little. His dream had come true and he was filled up with happiness. He clutched Crowley tighter in his arms. He would never let him go.

Crowley hugged him comfortably and laid on his chest closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to surrender to Morpheu's arms. He fell asleep soon due to his drunken state and exhaustion after miracles.

_He never felt so happy before and at peace. _

  



	13. Cruise

The next morning, they were supposed to be at 9 AM at the Port to get on the Cruise. Crowley happened to wake up around 7 even without alarm clock, dizzy and with a slight headache that he quickly got rid of with a miracle. 

He opened his eyes and couldn't move, feeling embraced with another body bigger and warmer than his own. The Demon haven’t slept alone... The only body he knew that was warm like that was…

His eyes widened as flashes of what had happened last night appeared in his memory... Kisses, caresses and drunkenness. He flinched with nervousness... They were dressed so he could conclude they didn't have sex ... Less bad.

He glanced sideways to see that his Angel was still with his eyes closed. He shifted slowly turning to him. He stroked his cheek to try to wake him up, not thinking he was really sleeping but not wanting to be rude with him at all. 

"Zira ..." He called him gently using the same affectionate old nickname "Time to wake up..." He whispered placing a kiss on his cheek. That was how humans did right? Crowley didn't know why he was being so sweet all of a sudden .... 

Something told him that Aziraphale might wake up and be scared of the whole situation going on in his bookstore. Would he remember what had happened? Would he be angry now that he was sober? Crowley bit his lip nervous still caressing his face and white hair.

Aziraphale had fallen into a light, alcohol-induced sleep, but by now he felt good. He noticed when Crowley's body broke away from his, though not quite aware of what that meant. He heard his name called in that sweet way and knew for sure the only person that ever called him like that. He opened his eyes, smiling almost immediately.

"Alright ... I wasn't sleeping really, dear ... How do you feel? You exaggerated a little ..." He asked even if he imagined that the other had already solved any hangover with a demonic miracle. For the time being, he gave no sign that he remembered anything, but acted as everything was normal between them.

"Want to take a shower first? I think we should be quick cuz of the hour." He sid looking at his pocket watch. Never late. Azi was acting like a friend again. Whatever the reason, his countenance of gentle neutrality was perfectly believable.

Crowley smiled at him sweetly. "Just a slight hangover, my Angel, nothing I’m not used to deal with ..." he said laughing. The sensation wasn’t new for him even more when it came to wine. "But I’ve already solved it, and you, okay?" He asked worriedly.

The Demon frowned, realizing how he was acting strangely friendly ... Was that a bad sign? He looked at his watch "A shower would be a good idea, do you want to go first?" He said agreeing with Aziraphale.

"Do you .... By any chance, remember what happened last night, Angel?" He asked hesitantly still keeping a close distance from him. He prayed Satan Aziraphale still remember and didn’t think it was a dream or anything. That would devastate the Demon. He held his hand for a moment, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Perfectly fine. I said I was a robust type for drinks, didn't I? And I also drank less than you..." Aziraphale confessed. He wouldn't need a miracle to feel good this morning. Perhaps just a good breakfast. "I was really worried about you in a few moments. You did so many miracles in that state, dear..." the Angel seemed a bit worried still. "I can go first. I promise I won't be long this time," he said with a smile.

"Ah ... partially. But from what I remember, nothing to be ashamed of. What about you?" He not answered properly, but he was looking at Crowley still. A drunkenness sometimes had its advantages, but he wished they could be true to each other regardless of alcohol.

"Sometimes I really do more miracles then I should ...." Especially when Crowley was near Aziraphale, he really didn't bother to do any kind of silly miracle just to make him happy even if it exhausted him later.

He laughed when he said he was robust again, he really should be, it was whiskey and wine after all. Maybe if they had drank more and that bottle problem hadn't happened ... Where would they be now...? "No need to worry ... I'm right here, aren't I? Alive and kicking." He felt bad for making the Angel worry about his excesses.

Aziraphale's answer wasn’t... the best. "I remember... Er… Nothing that embarrassed me as well ..." he said sadly letting his hand go. Probably Azi didn't remember how far they had gone because of alcohol and he wouldn't press him to it. They would be friends again like before ... It was just alcohol .... Right? However, an immense sadness struck him at once even as their trip approached.

He sat on the bed quickly and sighing "Go take your shower, I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done...." he said with a forceful smile and approached kissing his forehead as he always did with a sweet smile, wanting to kiss him properly but. ... Something stopped him halfway there "Good morning Angel ...." he whispered as he went to find his forgotten sunglasses in the other room.

"Try not to do so much, please ..." Aziraphale said feeling truly penalized after seeing the situation in which the Demon had been. Crowley was so exhausted last night… All cuz of him. As much as he worried, he knew Crowley's drinking habits were different from his own, and everyone should respect those differences.

He noticed that Crowley immediately got truly sad. His expression was so disconsolate. It made Aziraphale's heart sunk. He had flashes of various things from last night and was practically certain of others. He believed the memories would come back in a while. He hoped. But somehow he was hurting Crowley terribly, he could feel it.

"Crowley ..." He said sadly. He received the kiss and watched the other go away, sighing. Whatever he was feeling before about that Demon would certainly not change because of sobriety. His feelings were written in stone. "Good morning ... My love ..." He said whispering after he saw him leave the room.

Crowley didn’t hear the Angel's last words, concentrated on putting his glasses back to hide the immense sadness and emptyness that his eyes showed. He didn't want to ruin everything now that they were going to the long-awaited Cruise. He wanted the trip to be perfect for both of them.

He decided to ignore the pang of pain his heart received at the thought that Aziraphale couldn’t remember the best times they had shared in that room so far. The best moments in the Demon's opinion. He sighed again, wiping his eyes behind his shades. The taste of his Angel's lips and his touches were still fully present in his memory and body making him feel awful being the only one able to remember.

He decided to focus on doing something useful with his sorrow. He thought his Angel would be happy with a breakfast. Hot chocolate, coffee, pancakes, eggs, bacon ... That could help his hangover and make him smile. Therefore, he rolled up his sleeves and decided to prepare what he knew to surprise him and try to minimize the pain in his heart. He sighed and got to work while the other showered. It was early yet .... So it would be no problem a little treat.

With his mind fully focused on Aziraphale he began to work. His chest tightening at the knowledge that he had declared to him .... And the Angel didn't remember. That should be another punishment, it could only be…. 

Aziraphale got into the shower and really tried not to take too long. Then he got ready, already wearing the clothes he would wear on the trip. It was a standard outfit, after all they were far away from Greece yet. 

He always came out of the bath smelling of that old colony that Crowley must have been sick of already. He put all that was left in his suitcase and closed it permanently. Just put a book, wich he was already reading ... you never know.

He went out to meet the Demon, immediately smelling food and practically sniffing until he got to it.

"Crowley! You didn't have to do this..." He said almost indignantly. The other was being so kind that there was no chance for himself to be the nice part of their relationship. "You're doing so many things for me ... I could never make it up to you this way ..." He could and then shut up realizing he was talking nonsense and how horrible that sounded from him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said embarrassed.

Crowley, though keen to cook, could easily smell Aziraphale’s cologne he liked so much even before he got into the kitchen. He smiled to see that he was faster than usual to get ready. Why? He should do the same not to be late.

The Demon laughed at the indignation of his opposite "I heard that greasy food helps in hangovers ..." he said simply finishing the last cheese omelet. He put on the table the Angel's plate. 

"And who said you need to make it up anything for me...? I do it because I like it." He said smiling, adjusting his glasses to hide his growing sadness, which would soon be gone, seeing the happiness in his Angel's eyes together with his bright smile. 

"Sit down and eat, I'll take a shower." He said forcing the friendliest smile he could. He ignored the apology part not wanting to fight. "It's no problem for me, I like to make you smile, Aziraphale." He said a little more seriously.

He leaned closer Azi before leaving "Your smile .... Is worth more than anything to me, Angel." he said painfully sober and left after a quick kiss on his cheek almost on his lips letting his Angel eat what he had cooked. Crowley just hoped it was good enough .... A miracle here and there knew that everything had become edible.

God, if Aziraphale wasn't already in love with Crowley, he'd be automatically after all that. Seeing his Demon acting so soft, kind and even nice was noteworthy ... and beautiful. Since he didn't make it sound tacky, on the contrary, he just applied lightness and care to everything he did, keeping his characteristic wiggle and making him sigh with sweet and innocent taunts. Crowley really loved him, it hadn't been a drunken delirium. He could barely say a word to thank him. Everything the other said broke one by one his harsh words spoken without reason.

_'Your smile is worth more than anything to me, Angel.'_

He could die now, after breakfast preferably, and it would be a happy death. The kiss left him about to hold Crowley, but they didn't have that much time now. Completely defeated, he sat down to have his breakfast and wait for the Demon. However, as tasty as the food was, what he wanted most was his memories back in place. He was missing a big piece of information. 

Crowley silently went to the bathroom to take his shower. He took a deep breath, thinking that he had done a good job treating Aziraphale well whether or not his memory came back. He would have to do a lot of kindness to prove to his Angel that it wasn’t just a dream what had happened between them. It was very real.

After showering, hair combed, glasses in place, with his characteristic cologne and changed clothes, Crowley walked toward the kitchen back to see if Aziraphale had eaten properly. He smiled to see that he did. His Angel liking his food was so much more than he could ask for. He momentarily forgot his previous pain and was able to ignore it.

Silently he approached putting his now all packed bag and sat down taking another omelet he had made for himself and a black coffee. Offering a sweet smile to his Angel, he began to eat quietly, afraid to speak some nonsense or hurt him. Crowley didn’t even want to be thanked. 

When Crowley arrived Aziraphale was already finishing eating. But he stood at the table beside him, watching him calmly and passionately while the Demon ate. "The food was great. Thank you my dear." And said nothing more for a while, just looking at the Demon as if he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen ... and he was ...

"Crowley ..." He said when the other was eating, as if he wasn't going to say anything much. “… Do you love me?” He had that question stuck in his mind and needed to ask it. Wouldn't Crowley lie, would he?

Crowley watched Aziraphale staying at the table even though he was done eating. He wondered why he didn't leave to do something else while he was still eating. It was no fun just standing there watching .... Right? Even so, he didn’t feel disturbed and appreciated the action of his opposite, realizing the loving and tender look he had on him. That was really sweet of him… But Azi was an Angel… he had to act like that no matter with who.

He looked up at him when he was called. It was so straightforward what Azi said ... Caught the Demon totally off guard. He blushed from his forehead to shoulder and looked down in embarrassment. His eyes widened ... Why all the desperation with such a simple question? However, ... When did someone lastly ask him this question? That's right. Nobody. Ever.

He took a deep breath and reached for the Angel's hand on the table, as if searching for some support, still feeling his heart racing and nervousness taking over him. He felt about to pass out. He nodded a silent yes and squeezed his hand caressing it slowly, his palm sweaty and cold.

"Yes..." he whispered, looking up to face him with a tremendous effort. He couldn't say the whole sentence yet. It was too much but, one step at a time, right? He couldn't lie. "You ...." he cleared his throat. "Feel the same way about me .... Even after yesterday ....?" he brought up the subject of last night still clutching his hand, as if he were going to disappear or leave him alone at any moment. Maybe finally able to concrete the action made Azi lose interest in him… who knows?

Aziraphale took the other's hand, so cold and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. Why was Crowley so nervous? Or was it was just his normal temperature variations?

That yes made Aziraphale the happiest Angel on Earth. He grinned widely, though he also felt a little awkward. But it was a dream to love and to be loved back, as it was for most humans. Specially by his significant one. 

“Even after yesterday? Crowley, what happened yesterday that was so bad?” What had they done that could destroy Aziraphale's feelings? Nothing, he thought alone... but the other one looked fearful, or more than that.

“I wish I could remember, but can you tell me please, my dear?” He wasn't asking for exact descriptions of every moment. The Angel just needed to fill in the memory gaps and make sure of a few things. Had Crowley done something that had hurt him? Had him hurt his Demon? He didn't remember that happening. But that was the feeling that his friend's words passed.

"N-nothing" Crowley said quickly and awkwardly "What happened .... Well .... I think we both waited 6,000 years for it to happen ..." he shrugged wondering if he still couldn't remember "But it wasn't bad at all, I swear. " He said a little more desperate. He was wondering if even after a kiss and caressing .... It had been all the Angel had ever longed for ... Or if he had been disappointed that it was nothing that he had created expectantly.

He listened intently and swallowed, wondering how to answer "I ... Brought us back yesterday from Sherlock with a miracle, Bentley ended up staying there ..." He smiled remembering the forgotten car. "We drank a little too much. .. At least me, of whiskey and wine and .... " He got even redder “You kissed me when we were sitting on the couch .... And we went to bed, both drunk .... "He slightly trembled with that memory "Still there ... We made promises of love .... We talked a lot while drunk .... You asked me to come back to you .... I declared myself…." He laughed nervously.

"But then after a while a strong wind opened one of the windows here and broke the bottle of wine I brought back from the restaurant." He pointed to where Aziraphale stored it. "The bloody thing made a loud noise and startled us when we were.... Well ..." He didn’t continue imagining having given enough information "I came here, fixed the bottle, wiped the carpet stain with another miracle and we ended up sleeping together, but that was it .... Just a few kisses, hands here and there ... "he explained briefly sounding slightly disappointed. He wished it had been a lot more than just that ....

"Nothing that I regret or that was bad ...." He ended thinking about what the Angel would be in mind now .... “And I would definitely want to do that again sometime…” He confessed in a whisper.

Aziraphale listened attentively and smiled complacently, raising a hand to caress the Demon's face and the side of his hair, as if still feeling the urge to put the once long strands behind his ear. As he began to speak, calmer than he thought it would be at a time like this. Images and sensations gradually recovered their place in his memory.

"My love ... It was fantastic .... And even if you were trying, there would hardly be anything that would stop me feeling the way I feel for you. It took me ages to accept it ... how could it end so fast?" He spoke laughing "I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I hoped you would like it and ... if it's not too pretentious ... we could do it all over again... " He agreed with the Demon’s suggestion to his happiness.

He spoke remembering facts Crowley had mentioned and bowed his head a little as the more erotic parts came back to his mind. Had the other been pleased? "You say it wasn't bad, but it was good? From what I remember, you're such a tease ..." he joked to lift the mood a little.

Crowley closed his eyes behind his shades to feel the tender touch of his Angel .... He was completely in love with those sweet and gentle touches on his skin. Should he leave his hair grow long again to please his Angel? He thought for a moment as he surrendered to his touch, happy he seemed to be recovering his memories with his explanation. Thank Satan.

"I swear I wasn't trying to tempt you .... I meant everything I said last night, Angel." he said almost in a desperate tone hoping the Angel would believe him. He was a Demon after all, why would he tell the truth?

He blushed again and his heart skipped a beat when he heard he wanted to do it again. He opened a wide, genuine smile at that. He could hardly believe that Aziraphale hadn’t regretted it ... That voice in his mind was getting lower and lower.

"I-It was amazing ... Although we were crudely interrupted by that damned bottle..." he said growling in mock dissatisfaction. He laughed at being called a tease. "I liked it a lot .... And ...." He got nervous again.

“It would be very interesting if next time ... We weren't drunk to do that .... After all ... It would be really nice if we both remembered what happened ... "he said biting his lip and not hiding what he felt. They had to be sure of their feelings regardless of alcohol, right?

He grabbed the Angel’s hand over his cheek and kissed it gently. "I ... I like it very much when you call me your love. It .... It wouldn’t bother me if you did it more often." He confessed, resting the side of his face in his hand and rubbing against it lightly.

Crowley was needy and very fond of his Angel's touches and caresses. He wouldn't care if Aziraphale did it in public or when they weren't drunk. He was also a very physical person from time to time only with his Angel. He wanted to show everyone that they were together.... But how to ask something like that? Baby steps 

"I was never anyone's love ever before, you know that?" He laughed sadly ... It wasn’t a happy thing to mention. He mentally thanked Satan or whoever entity that his Angel hadn’t left him. He sighed, closing his eyes on that soft hand.

"You were tempting me completely ..." Aziraphale said just to feel the reaction of the other. In a sexual sense, Crowley was absolutely tempting, even if he didn't try to be. He caressed the Demon's cheek with his thumb and spoke again. "But I believe every word you said to me, even if you were drunk ... Please don’t tell every word was a lie." He begged. 

"Yeah ... the bottle was inconvenient ... but ..." He thought they could do it better without alcohol definitely. "I think it was better that way, right? Next time ... if it happens ..." He said a little nervously. "I want to be totally sober and remember every detail forever." He said licking his lips almost imperceptibly as he stared into the Demon's eyes behind his shades.

"Did you like it? I liked it too ..." He said with an almost amused smile. "I can do that if you don't mind showing everyone what we really are ..." A couple, that's what he meant. But admitting in public was a completely different thing. Even though some of Aziraphale's neighbors considered Crowley to be his boyfriend or something. It was too common to see them together, being too kind to each other all the time.

"You always have been, dear. I just didn't know that," he answered a little sadly, though it was the truth. He always loved him, but was unable to make Crowley feel loved. "I wish I could have told you before. Please forgive me, dear..."

"Well... It was complicated for me too ..." Crowley said getting even redder and more nervous remembering the adventures of last night ... The Angel really drove him crazy when he said things like that. If there was one thing he loved most of all was being praised by him. He shook his head, would never say he was lying. It was all true, despite a little help from alcohol.

Crowley noticed that subtle lick of lips .... Aziraphale really gave all the signs that he wanted him, totally, completely ... and that was real what he felt. It was reciprocal too ... He wanted the Angel with every fiber of his being. In the most lovely and carnal ways. Crowley felt so lucky….

This conclusion made his heart flutter into his chest. It was all he could have asked for. "Your wish is an order, my Angel ..." he said teasingly smiling at Aziraphale. As much as he had kept his memory virtually intact, he knew that without alcohol it would be much better.

The Demon understood what he meant about being a couple "Nobody has anything to do with our lives, Aziraphale ..." He realized he was being relatively rude and stopped "What I mean is that if we look like a couple to other people, it's something that even make me happy ... you know? No one flirting with you… I wouldn’t mind at all. " He frowned at that possibility.

"But one step at a time, you've just assumed that we're friends, to yourself, to me, and maybe more people that show up huh? We can go in parts ... "He shrugged. They started with Aziraphale accepting that they were friends ... Then all in their time. The way they treated each other and what they would think of them would come over time, for sure.

He smiled, realizing that the Angel liked pampering and nicknames too ... He thought that, maybe changing his behavior a little about him was something that could make them both happy. 

Crowley had called him 'my Angel' for millennia, but now the affectionate nickname had a much deeper meaning. "No need to apologize my ....." It was now or never "Love ..." He almost choked with that word .... "I also didn't have the guts to say anything about what I felt .... So we were in the same boat without knowing it huh? No need to apologize." He said smiling to reassure him.

“Oh, is that an indirect compliment?” Aziraphale laughed a little when he was called love, assuming that he himself shouldn’t have been so bad at what he had done. After all, Crowley was completely flushed. That indicated something. 

He also nodded when the other shook his head saying he wouldn't lie. He wanted to kiss him right there at the breakfast table. More than that, unconsciously, the Demon could push all the right buttons that caused him an intense desire. No one else could do it with Aziraphale. He was practically neutral to everything else that existed besides Crowley.

He remembered saying he 'wanted to be inside him’ and didn't even know how it came out of his mouth. It wasn't a lie, it was what the Angel ever wanted, but it was so brutally sincere in a sexual sense that it definitely wasn’t his style. "Whenever you want ..." He said putting himself at his disposal for a repetition.

“No one flirting with me? Is that a problem?” Did Crowley notice these things? How unexpected! He even seemed a little annoyed by that. "Alright, friends then ..." He said almost laughing, because by now it was far from the truth, but it would be nice to respect the normal speed of things. They would happen in due course, Aziraphale had faith in that.

"Alright Crowley. Everything is forgiven." He sighed. "We have a fresh start ahead. Let's be happy, together" he said, kissing the other's face longer than usual, giving the gesture a deep fondness. “Now let's get our ship!” He said with an excited smile.

Crowley remembered a few more words spoken by the other the previous night and he felt a shiver down his spine .... He wanted more than anything to see Aziraphale again with that boldness with him. To see this other side of his Angel, how far could he go ....

He never thought he would be submissive in any situation of his life ... But everything had changed after hearing him talk so honestly about what he wanted. He wanted that feeling with Aziraphale only, no one else. To be filled up and feel loved.

Crowley shrugged, "Would it be a problem if people flirt with me, Angel?" He smiled wickedly "You didn't seem to like my closeness to Jane much though we had nothing to do with each other" He provoked by remembering the little jealous crisis Aziraphale had in the restaurant, laughing and slightly lifting the mood.

"Better warn the others that your ... Friend ..." He emphasized the word "Is quite possessive and angry ... If they want something with you they'll have to go over me" He said being relatively serious with Angel . 

Of course Crowley wouldn't go around slapping and threatening people. It was a promise of more veiled protection to keep people from doing any harm to Aziraphale. After all, he wasn't available anymore, was he? Crowley swallowed hard nervously wondering what it would be like to make this official. The Demon felt that kiss and the excited words of his Angel and smiled widely. 

"Next stop, Porto!" He said excitedly taking all the bags and heading out to the front door to get a taxi since the Bentley was out of reach. Before leaving, he turned to Aziraphale and stole a kiss. One on his lips, a more intense, needy one grabbing him by his collar. He wanted to prove his point there that he didn't care what people would think anymore. They were together and this would be the first trip for the rest of their lives.

"In our relationship I am the only" friend "of yours who can kiss you like this ... Deal?" He joked signaling a taxi after making sure that Aziraphale locked the bookstore properly and didn't notice the subtle change in what was written on the front sign.

Aziraphale tried to pretend not to be bothered. But he pretended very badly. "No. Of course not. You have your freedom, always have. People can flirt with you I don’t care." And about Jane, he shook his head, as if trying not to admit it. "She pissed me off slightly ... I admit. It's not easy to see you so intimate with anyone else."

"Wow" He laughed a little "I always had friends and you didn't seem to mind ..." But if it bothered the other, maybe he should take a little extra care with his over-attention to people who seemed fascinating to him. Crowley was more than fascinating. He was perennial in his life and he never got tired of it.

He got up and picked up his luggage ready to accompany the other. The Angel walked out of the store, taking one last look at everything, as if he missed it in advance, and went out the front door. 

When he was ready to close down, Crowley stole a passionate, urgent kiss. Aziraphale took him by the waist for a moment, unable to contain himself. It had all been real, he knew now. And he was more than happy. "Deal, my love," He said with a smile from ear to ear.

He closed the shop and turned to the Demon with the most excited satisfaction. He helped store their luggage when the cab arrived and got in the car with him, sitting much closer than usual.

Crowley laughed when he said it wasn’t easy ... His face of clear dissatisfaction said more than mere irritation. "Oh, I thought the fact that we had a relationship now meant we didn't have that much freedom anymore, but since you insist ..." he said teasing the Angel. Of course he wouldn’t let anyone flirt with him in front of Aziraphale after what happened between them.

" And you didn't seem to mind either, Angel ..." He referred to Jane again, hadn't seen Aziraphale reacting that way to anyone ever before. He wanted to see what things would be like on the cruise about this if he still had his freedom .... Thinking about him with someone else made his stomach churn.

He smiled when he saw that his deal had been accepted and was once again called my love .... It was a joy at that moment, but he contained himself. His Angel's smile brightened his day more than he could put into words.

He sat next to the Angel in the taxi, taking his hands in the process. He was glad he enjoyed the surprise kiss .... "Are you excited for the trip, Angel?" He asked gently yet curious ... It was funny the two after so many years together finally sitting close that way in the car.

"I confess I can't wait for a few moments of peace ...." He turned to him "Alone with you" He said blushing slightly. "The best company I could have ...." The only one actually when he stop to think about it. He stroked his hand with his thumb, smiling. "You said we are friends. And there is nothing official in another sense," he reminded the other with a touch of acidity. Almost a momentary tantrum.

"Well ... things have changed a little bit. They change when you internally admit that you love someone." Aziraphale concluded a little ashamed of his jealous crisis, but trying to be logical about it as much as possible. The truth is that there was no logic whatsoever. He wanted his Crowley just for himself. No sharing. Azi didn't want to lose him. It was crystal clear.

“A little. I'm expecting it to be very good.” With Crowley, how wouldn't it be? Even standing in place looking at his face would be nice. "You're right. After what we've been through... We deserve a vacation," he said with a smile. "Together," he added a little shyly, but with that look of love he always had about Crowley. 

Crowley had a point, they hadn’t done anything yet, it was just a kiss and some caresses ... Was Aziraphale really rushing things wanting to call himself his boyfriend? He looked at him sadly, knowing why he was making that tantrum.

Crowley stared at the Angel after saying that things had changed ... He smiled kindly realizing that it was mutual the feeling of not wanting each other with other people ... Even without anything official, this could work if it was a choice of both. He decided to ignore the subject for now... It made no sense to fight now that the Angel seemed so happy and excited about the cruise. 

All he could think about was when he would be alone with Azi again… He didn't want to be drunk when that happened, of course not… But thinking about the possibilities made him smile foolishly, bringing back memories he definitely wanted to relive. "I was informed that the rooms are themed on the ship..." He said playing with his fingers as the taxi approached the port.

"I ... I chose what said 'Nature' ...." He confessed blushing "I thought you would like more of what they had available ... I don’t know what it is but .... The room has a free sunset view.... On the highest floor .... " Even when picking up a room the Demon had thought fondly of Aziraphale. He hoped he liked it.

"I really want it to be special." he said silently allowing himself to lower his guard for a moment. All he wanted at that moment was to see his Angel happy for the next few days. Aziraphale should be finding him an idiot now ... But he really needed to show that he cared about him ...

Already in the car, Aziraphale was listening to the conversation, fully present at the moment. He did have an edge of anxiety, wondering what would happen tonight, but he didn't want to rush Crowley at all. They could just lie down and be together that would be close to paradise for him. "Oh really? I didn't know. I thought they had different floors and classes, but not themes ...." He frowned a bit.

"Ah, that sounds romantic, you know that," he teased his shy Demon. Azi adored him that way. Just for him, of course. "Sounds great. I'm sure I'll love it. Thanks for ... all of this ..." He looked at the other getting truly emotional at what he said at the end. 

"Everything you've been doing these past few days ... it's been special. The trip will be too. Because I'm going to be with someone I love. You just need to exist, dear." He confessed as the car approached its destination and stopped, it his eye was still on Crowley, but he sighed and paid for the race. "Come on."

Crowley shrugged "I thought they didn't have either, it surprised me .... Must be some Greek stuff ..." He made another face wondering what kind of decoration it would be. He had paid one fortune for everything to go as planned ... The Demon smiled when he said it sounded romantic "Let's say it's not just romantic in dancing, Angel" He poked Azi’s nose joking with him again.

"You’re welcome...." He looked into each other's visibly bright and deeper blue eyes. He felt the happiest Demon in the universe at that moment being able to make his Angel emotive again for positive reasons. He blushed violently, feeling his legs almost giving in with what the Angel said ... Azi knew how to leave him speechless when he wanted to. Aziraphale was so sweet .... That the Demon was completely lost in moments like this.

He got out of the car as soon as they arrived before he could even answer, still shaken and embarrassed by what he said ...  _'You just have to exist'_ he repeated to himself trying to keep that in mind ... He would try really hard anyway to make him happy. It was no sacrifice to do that. Crowley deep inside was glad that someone was happy with his existence… that didn’t happen often… or never happened at all.

He picked up his bags and looked up, struck by the size of the ship in front of him. "Wow." It was much bigger than Noah's ark. He looked down and saw the people boarding, grabbing the Angel's hand and guiding him to the line excitedly. "Sweet Satan. It looked so much smaller in the paper ..." He said visibly amazed and laughing. It had been a good idea even before it started.

Aziraphale contemplated the grandeur of the ship wondering how much they would have to do only in there, not counting the islands. He picked up his luggage and pulled out. Crowley still looked a little awkward, but it was something he was sure would pass.

"It's huge, isn't it? I'm trying to imagine what's in there. A whole world! It's a kind of a Las Vegas that floats," he said with some sincerity. The Demon pulled him and he let himself be carried along with his enthusiasm. As a good introspective he had to add. “I hope the cabins are spacious too. Plenty of comfort.” It didn't mean that he wanted to get into a cabin with Crowley. No. Of course he hadn’t thought of that. It was an Angel for Heaven’s sake!

"Ho ho Vegas ..." Crowley said remembering the time he spent there ... Many casinos, many temptations, a plate full for him to work with. Many perished in the many slots that caused them to lose to the last penny at the hands of the Demon. He laughed alone, remembering that.

He blushed slightly at the thought that they would really be in a much smaller place than usual just him and his Angel, with no possibility of unwanted interruptions.... Why did that make him nervous and excited at the same time? "I ... I took the most spacious that was available, my Angel..." He said with a victorious smile guiding them both with their bags.

"Two single beds with lots of pillows and a soft blanket ..." Damn, he'd asked for separate beds .... Of course ... Aziraphale would notice and be annoyed by it? He bit his lip nervously thinking about this detail ... 

They were already sleeping together, it made no sense to separate beds ... But of course, when he made the reservations, it still made .... The Demon thought it was a sparse occasion that they had slept together and wouldn’t repeat itself.

They reached the front of the cabin and with a snap of a finger it was open. He didn’t want to worry about keys or check in, would take care of those details later ... There was a huge line of humans at that moment still doing it and Crowley just wanted to settle down with his Angel. He put his bags inside and turned on the lights.

Everything was surrounded by plants. Big, little ones, flowers, succulent, cacti ... They seemed to be in a small forest overlooking the sea. Simply lovely. The walls were a lighter green and really had a completely free view, with a balcony with two chairs and a small table, perfect for reading as he thought. At night with the stars everything should be a spectacle for the sleepless Angel to be distracted. Pretty romantic as Azi mentioned. Even Crowley was surprised.

He closed the door with a satisfied sigh. He approached the Angel hugging him from behind wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder as he placed him facing the entire room. 

“Did you like it, Angel?” He asked by his ear, smiling. The beds were really separate, but they could fix it if they wanted to. He glanced sideways at the bathroom and in addition to the shower there was a bathtub too, big enough for two, which made Crowley blush with indecent thoughts of taking a long and warm bath with his Angel.

He approached a cactus and managed to pick up one of its already blossoming flowers placing it in Azi’s hair behind his ear. "Welcome to the trip of our lives ... Zira." He said with a sweet smile hoping he had really enjoyed his choice and placing a kiss on the back of his neck still hugging him.

_That moment Crowley felt the luckiest Demon on Earth._

  



	14. Shopping A

Aziraphale wasn’t entirely against casinos, just as he wasn’t entirely against guns. The possibility of dressing up and betting when you knew you were going to win wasn't that bad. It made him feel like being in a spy movie.

"Oh, I believe that. Oh .... two beds .... Well, of course, it had to be two..." It wouldn’t be a problem, right? He decided to let this detail go and focus on the good points. They could always try to solve it in a ... common way. Or he would stay right there in his single bed just to see how Crowley would react.

When he entered the room, he watched the Demon slowly and carefully, with the dazzled look that Aziraphale had only when he saw something new and charming. Every detail was important, they would be kept in his memory as the place where he and Crowley spent unforgettable moments. He knew before it happened. “I love it!” He said smiling with Crowley's arms around him and his voice so close his ear like the Angel loved. 

He saw the other's gesture and sighed deeply in love. "Thank you, my love. If you continue with this sweetness, I don't know how long I will survive. Are you sure it's really you?" In fact, he was afraid that this was a fleeting moment and would end before he could even realize it.

Crowley smiled when he saw the Angel so happy with his choice. Inside he sighed with relief that he hadn't ruined everything. Again he felt his heart warm at Azi calling him love. He hadn't gotten used to it yet, but the Demon liked it so much that it was only a matter of time before he really felt he was really someone's love.

"In flesh, blood and evil ..." he said making a brief joke and laughing alone. Crowley was no longer recognizing himself after being so sweet to Aziraphale all the time. But he had no regrets of his change of behaviour... He could still be the Crowley Evil Demon who survived the bath in the holiest water and feared by all, but for Aziraphale ... He would simply be his ... Love. It was a good enough for him.

"I promise not to rot your teeth..." He said about being sweet. The Demon let go of him and walked to the balcony of the cabin. "You should see the view from here, Angel." he offered smiling and taking off his glasses to see better. It was a fairly sunny day despite the cold. It would soon be hot enough to change clothes for some lighter ones once they started moving.

"Oh, how evil you are, my naughty boy," Aziraphale said with a twist of perversion, thinking nonsense. Evil or not, he wanted his Demon exacly the way he was. As kind as possible and as mischievous as he liked to appear to be. Because that was about the way Aziraphale saw Crowley's evil as mischief.

He laughed. The Angel also hoped he had no diabetes, but if all those sweets actions had done nothing, Crowley definitely wouldn't. He was robust right? He went to the balcony and this time stood beside the Demon, watching the landscape in front of him.

"It's breathtaking, dear. I can't wait for the rest." He kissed the other's face and smiled broadly. "It's a lot of water..." He said imagining that the Demon might be bothered by that detail. 

"But it's just normal water. I guarantee isn’t holy." Aziraphale was thinking of buying more appropriate clothes. Maybe the stores weren't crowded at this point. People were still busy trying to find their cabins.

Crowley laughed at what the other said. He liked the freedom they had with each other since ever. Now even more. He blushed slightly when he felt kissed. What had happened before they got into the ship had been important to both of them .... If they were there as mere friends it wouldn't be as interesting as it was being. 

He laughed at his comment about the water "This is salty ... I can smell it from here ... Holy water is ... Pure... It smells like nothing." He said grimacing. He knew that seawater was too polluted to remind him of holy water. "There's still more water in here," he said referring to the pools he was interested in going to.

"What would you like to do first, my Angel?" He asked gently, approaching him, "Walk around? Change clothes? Pack your things? Buy clothes...?" He said wrapping his arms around his waist giving all the suggestions at once.

"This landscape is nice, Aziraphale ..." he said looking quickly at the horizon "But having you with me is what makes all the difference..." He confessed looking back at him "This is really breathtaking ... "he didn't even believe they were there together still.

He smiled brightly at the realization and approached for a deeper kiss. One of his hands went to his face caressing it and he pressed him closer by his waist. Crowley was very happy to be there with his Angel. He didn't want anything or anyone to ruin their trip.

"Oh, that's relative. I can smell holy water, you know? I can even tell its quality. But that must be a super scary subject." Aziraphale explained. Crowley said he liked scary, but that kind of scary, he shouldn't like at all. "Yeah, there's more water. And I guess it's not a problem since you bathe regularly, even in the cold." For a Demon, it was an extremely unusual habit.

“You're making me confused.” Especially with those hands here and there. "There are some things I need to buy. Clothes from this century that fit better this weather to be specific. Even if they don't fit my style." It was a necessity, though not something he appreciated very much.

"Oh wait till we get to the islands. You'll really change your mind," The Angel said modestly. He wasn’t someone breathtaking. In no way could he imagine. Crowley on the other hand...

He loved those kisses from the other. Always unexpected, kind of stolen and at maximum intensity. Aziraphale responded immediately, embracing his beloved's body with passion and desire, which he always needed to control before becoming inappropriate. "Heaven’s sake, Crowley, you are breathtaking ... I can't wait to see you in the pool," he joked.

Crowley thought about it .... For him holy water had no smell at all.... But its presence terrified any Demon who might come near it. It was like an element surprise no Demon could prevent... It could only be seen from afar and when it was felt it would be too late. Imagine a sea of holy water .... That would really be a nightmare.

Crowley laughed at his comment, he learned how to enjoy a shower ... He didn't like the rotten and repulsive look that Demons usually had in the human world. After all, to go unnoticed it was better to get closer to their hygiene habits ... He eventually got used after a few millennia to do this even in the cold. After all his long hair needed care.

"Confused...?" He asked back .. The Demon was anxious so he chattered on and on. He wanted to do anything now .... So he was giving him suggestions. He raised an eyebrow "Don't fit in with you.? .. Oh don't be silly Angel ... I’m sure it has some perfect outfit for you from this century." He said not understanding what the Angel meant in reality. 

Would he be ashamed to wear bathing suits or lighter clothes? "I'll help you with that. You did very well learning how to use Google, now let's update other aspects, yes? Let's go there as this time the stores should be empty with people checking in. The ship leaves port by noon." He explained.

Crowley smiled sheepishly at his last comment. He wasn’t thinking about the pools exacly. He wanted better to use that bathtub, to join those beds and lay down with the angel .... He wanted to be somewhere private with Aziraphale where only his Angel's eyes could desire him and not public, he didn't care about any human there, his target was just Aziraphale.

"I saw the inserts with information about the islands..." he explained releasing him and taking his hand "They look very beautiful ... But what matters is who you’re travelling with, right?" He said winking at Angel and replacing his glasses to leave "Let's go see the stores here, Angel...." He said assertively walking hand in hand with Azi.

"You're going to join me in the pools right?" He asked leaving the room curious to know if Aziraphale was used to warm environments that required less clothes, Crowley was. "Then we'll come back and unpack," he said with a smile.

"Too many options at once," Aziraphale explained briefly. However, it was already decided anyway. "Yeah ... something along that line ...." He said awkwardly. Going on a cruise and kissing his best friend had been extremely bold decisions considering how conservative Aziraphale was and attached to old fashioned customs. Wearing different clothes would be like climbing one more step toward all the things he never imagined achieving. “Will you help me with that?” He asked shyly, ashamed of Crowley seeing him with new summer clothes.

“Yes, of course.” The Angel wasn't thinking about people, but he wasn't bothered about their presence either. Azi hadn't figured out the possibilities with the tub yet. But when it started to become part of his repertoire, he was sure to become even more excited about the idea than Crowley. It hadn’t occurred to him that toilets could be used for this purpose. Yet.

"Ah ... I will ... I can try ... from my seat, with my drink ..." He said hesitantly about pool. That was as much as he could imagine of himself in the situation mentioned. He used to wear less clothes, but that had been a long time ago.

"Okay, let's go," he said, going hand in hand with the other, which he found a bit odd, but would have to get used to it. It didn't seem like Crowley wanted to give up this new habit.

"Of course…" Crowley said turning red thinking of seeing the Angel with less clothes than usual or .... No clothing at all. "I choose some models of your size and you try them ... I’ll just say if it looks good .." he said simply. 

Maybe it was all too much change for poor Angel. The two have changed from water to wine in recent times that was undeniable. Crowley was having fun with so many changes. .. But the Demon wasn’t sure if the Angel was doing well with them happening so fast.

He smiled at him "With your umbrella drink?" He asked playfully. "I'm talking about swimming with me ...." he explained briefly .... Maybe he needed him drunk to do something like this ... right?

They headed for the ship stores. It all looked very modern, which surely wouldn’t please the Angel, but Crowley would help either way... He wanted so much for him to overcome this silly shame to be wearing less clothes in public.

They entered the first and a smiling attendant came to them, "How can I help the couple?" She asked kindly seeing them holding hands and assuming they were together. Indeed, the world had changed a lot about same-sex relationships. Crowley was embarrassed and couldn’t respond to what she said so spontaneously.

Even with Crowley’s help Aziraphale wasn't entirely comfortable. He never had company to choose his own clothes. Maybe that explained why they were always the same for a long time. "Ah, that part. Let's see okay? I promise I’ll try."

Aziraphale was always confused when he saw so many stores. He was the type who always went to the same place, bought everything he needed and left. He was a man of manners and look around in search of something ideal only worked in the case of books. In this particular case, he would go to the end of the world to get a specific volume for his collection.

It was very strange to be called a couple. They definitely needed to update their status. He couldn't stay in that tale that they were ‘friends still defining how they felt’. The world wouldn’t believe that at all.

Aziraphale was unsure how to respond and was also extremely embarrassed, but had the courage to at least put his aim there. "Erh ... I was wondering if you would have summer clothes. For me, in case. Or discreet swimsuits." He emphasized the word 'discreet'. Only then did he realize that he had instinctively released Crowley's hand. Not out of spite, of course. He hoped he wouldn't be upset.

As soon as they arrived Crowley noticed from the Angel's expression that he wasn’t okay. He would have to work it out for him. When was the last time Azi went shopping last time for clothes in his life? 

Soon the Angel began to speak and let go of his hand. It hurt him deep down, but he didn't let it shake him .... Maybe Aziraphale wasn't ready for people calling them "couple" yet. The Demon would remember next time not being so .... Physical. That might make his Angel uncomfortable.

The girl continued smiling, realizing that the two weren’t very comfortable with her not very discreet approach. So she decided to stay professional. "Sure, come with me to the men's session over here ..." The lady said guiding them to the right place in the store.

Crowley followed her two steps behind the Angel, not invading his space and letting him breathe after that embarrassment. He put on his best smile and started rummaging through the clothes she pointed for a look.

"Here are the ones patterned and the ones without pattern..." She pointed to swimming trunks, tank tops, sandals and flip flops in the showcase, "Feel free to choose. If you don't find the size of the desired model call me and I’ll see if we have it in stock" She said before walking away. The woman assumed that the Demon accompanying him knew his size and could help him better than herself.

Crowley silently peered through the size L swimwear, which should fit the Angel. He wanted to be useful ignoring the pang of sadness in his chest when he suddenly released his hand. "Plain or pattern, Angel?" He said without looking at him, lifting his glasses slightly so he could see better what colors they had available. 

Oh oh .... Aziraphale thought he had hurt him, but now it was too late. He would deal with that later. He followed where the girl indicated and began to look patiently until he listened to her words and nodded tacitly, not yet fully recovered from the previous event. 

Too much colorful stuff. He was more of a neutral person. Swimwear. He was not going to use that! And tank tops ... blouses have to at least have short sleeves! He thought as he searched that new world. Slippers seemed terribly inelegant. But he was going to have to buy something!

"No patterns!" He responded by conveying all the particular stress he was going through, but which Crowley had no way of knowing exactly where it came from. Maybe it sounded like he was still bothered by the situation at the store entrance, which wasn't that important.

Crowley was startled momentarily by the Angel shouting. However, he decided to ignore and just listen to his request. "Fine, no patterns ..." he said without questioning the Angel.

Was he nervous for another reason? He tried his best to act normal even though Aziraphale was clearly freaking out beside him. It was hurting quite the same way the Angel said they weren't friends. 

"Listen Angel, this is what people use in the 21st century, I know that's not quite what you’re used to .... And if you don't want to get in the water it's fine." He said turning to him "Listen, you don't have to feel pressured to use or buy anything... " He smiled condescendingly to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be dressed exactly as you if it makes you feel better ..." Crowley would also be in tank tops and slippers. "And I think you would look great in those summer clothes ..." He said smiling mischievously at him. He was going to die of heat for sure and not enjoy anything ... But who was the Demon to force him to do something?

Aziraphale picked up some more or less acceptable clothes that he thought were his size to prove. After all, he'd been through a lot worse in his long life. Then he approached the other to see if he had chosen something for him. Nor had he noticed that his voice had risen as he answered the other, and he also seemed to be an octave higher than his normal tone.

“I'm starting things wrong, aren't I?” He said after hearing the other. "Sorry. I'll try some..." He said feeling terrible for making the Demon feel bad since they had entered the store. When they left he would talk about letting go of his hand and all that was related to it. “Did you find something my size, dear?” He asked softly.

Crowley nodded as he was about to put what he chose back on the showcase and give up. "I got some plain pieces ... dark colors, sorry is the habit ..." He laughed remembering that maybe Azi would prefer light colors. Crowley just tried to pick up a few different ones that he thought would look good on him. Dark blue, dark red, black, brown and shades of gray.

He gave the Angel the clothes "I picked one of each." swim trunks, shorts and blouses. As soon as he got it he pointed to the dressing rooms "Let’s try it on." He said briefly.

They immediately entered the dressing room, taking the card with the number of pieces they carried. Crowley chose one of the back booths and invited him in. "I'll be out here waiting for you to get dressed, when you're done just open the curtains, Angel." he said smiling and not entering the booth with him so as not to disturb. He sat on a nearby bench to wait. Crowley was trying to be nice and nice so the ride wouldn't be ruined.

"Fine," Azi said with a half smile. He was in favor of neutral colors in general, although he avoided black itself. But blue and gray were always good colors. He held the pieces, although he was already carrying some. He walked into the dressing rooms a little suspicious, although there weren't really a lot of people around.

"That's fine. Too many clothes... won't you get bored?" He said putting everything into the booth and trying to sort it how he could do it faster. He didn't exactly wait for the other to respond, since he thought he could talk outside.

He started with what was going to cause the least embarrassment. He had some blouses but preferred to wear a white one. The shorts were light but had some darker shades to avoid the usual monochrome effect. He opened the curtains.

Crowley heard the Angel "Naaah I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said simply waving his dismissively. He knew he had to be patient with Angel if he really wanted to be with him and make their relationship work ... Even for such small tasks as trying on clothes, cleaning dusty books, asking Google questions. For Aziraphale he needed to quit being an impatient Demon.

He waited a few moments for him to return and immediately smiled when he saw Aziraphale in such a… different way.

"Wow." The Demon said getting up and looking at the mirror along with the Angel "You have legs .... And arms ...." He joked approaching the Angel. "How do you feel about the new outfit, Angel?" He asked gently without touching him despite wanting so much. All that skin showing was very tempting. "You look very handsome ..." he said softly with a wider smile and rosy cheeks. He really liked his Angel that new way.

Aziraphale laughed at the joke. "Don't be silly. You've seen my legs and arms on other occasions. It's only been a long time." He didn't even know if Crowley was watching him back then. "I feel ... much better than I thought I would," he said looking at the other and smiling at the compliment. If he liked it, it was a plus for summer clothes. "Come on, don't make me embarrassed, I have a lot to try on."

He was right. He tried on some more clothes by discreetly varying the color and model combination. It seemed Aziraphale was already picking up the pieces wondering if they were a good match for each other. Maybe that's why he didn't have many clothes. All had been chosen with extreme care. 

Finally, when he thought he had enough for those days there, he decided to try the blessed swim trunks. Dark blue, no print. This was so much more than legs and arms. The Angel wished for a moment that he had something more interesting to show the other, talking about his body, but there wasn’t much to do for now. Sighing, he opened the curtain. 

Crowley smiled seeing that his Angel was enjoying trying on new style clothes. His idea was really working ... That was a very good thing. He had fun seeing the Angel matching the clothes he had ... He was very attractive with each of the sets, he couldn’t deny. But as he asked, he didn't make him embarrassed anymore with his comments.

He was fidgeting with his nails when Azi opened the curtain and showed himself in swimming trunks. The Demon blushed violently, watching him. He smiled from ear to ear and chuckled lightly. "Here's something I never really thought I'd see." He said getting up and approaching the Angel.

The Demon wanted to throw him back into the booth and kiss that whole body .... kiss him till the world ended. But there was no way he could do that so he just stared at him lustfully behind his shades. He analyzed every part of his Angel trying to memorize that glorious vision.

"Feel good?" He asked smiling close to him and licking his lips slowly trying not to think about how much he would be jealous if other people saw him like that on the pool... He wasn’t going to make compliments but his body reacted to the sight in front of him .... He wanted him wearing nothing in their room ... And soon.

"There's always a first time for everything, dear," Aziraphale said, disguising his clumsiness. Crowley approached with that little smile until he looked at him hungrily and Aziraphale, who wasn’t that silly, understood his true intention even not touching him, turned red and wide eyed.

"C-Crowley ... D-don't look at me like that ..." he complained softly, not completely dissatisfied with the situation, just not knowing how to react. But he would have a moment to return that look. Soon.

"Not much, but I'm better than I thought I would be." Hadn't he said that phrase already? He said aiming at the Demon licking his lips and almost felt edible. "Love ... this is ... making me weird ..." Lacking a proper word. He was wearing just swim trunks and some things shouldn’t happen when wearing that kind of clothes. And also completely forgot not to act like a couple, calling the other 'love' in there before he could hold himself back.

Crowley smiled even wider as he understood his dubious look. "How could I not?...." He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen Aziraphale in so few clothes ever before. If he did the Demon wasn’t able to remember. 

He was sure that if they were the other way around, the Angel wouldn't be acting so pure either. He didn't apologize, didn't regret the provocation. Aziraphale was his Angel, right? He had to know that even in the smallest situations he was wanted and loved.

He felt the hair on his arm prickle at being called love in such a ... spontaneous way. Wasn't he avoiding holding hands with him before and now was acting like a couple? Was it because they were alone now? He swallowed hard and took a short distance from the Angel instinctively, not sure how to react to it all. 

"No ... I don’t want to make you feel weird," he said, smiling softly. He knew what the Angel really meant by that, especially wearing just swimtrunks... His weirdness would be very evident if things got outta hand.

"You look .... Great in swim trunks, Angel." He said simply not wanting to make him more awkward. His repitilian pupils should now be dilated with desire with what he was seeing in front of him. "You should buy some of the other colors too, dark tones suit you very much." he said tapping his shoulder reassuringly, even though he really wanted to make out with him right there.

"Maybe I’ll see something for me too ...." He said laughing, Crowley had enough swimsuits and was eager to show how he looked wearing them to the Angel. He returned to his original place thoughtfully. They would have to assume being a couple sooner or later to avoid situations like that. 

He smiled at him from afar, Aziraphale was really a beautiful Angel .... Even though maybe looking in the mirror with the body he had made him slightly uncomfortable for not being in shape. All Crowley did was try to show in his own way that he was attractive and very handsome, even without using words for it.

"I understand. And I'll be sure to pay you in kind." Oh, that was revenge! God did that a lot, why not him? Aziraphale wasn't going to skimp on expressions to make Crowley understand what it was about. Funny that Aziraphale hadn't thought of the bedroom bathtub as a beautiful possibility of wearing those clothes alone. Not yet.

“Oh, did I say something wrong, dear?” He asked without realizing it, just noticing a certain retraction in the other's behavior. As if something unexpected had hit him. Had he upset him again? He sighed.

"Thanks, Crowley. If you think it's good, I don't need another opinion," he said gently. "I'll probably take your advice. There are interesting colors here ..." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the other a little more seriously, before closing the curtains to put on his normal clothes and separating everything he had chosen.

"If you want to choose I'll wait for you," he said as he changed clothes and took whatever he had taken to distribute on the way out between the chosen and the rejected.

Crowley smiled when he saw that he would follow his idea and didn't need any more opinions. It stroked his ego. Nor would e need more opinions if the Demon had his Angel's approval. 

"No you didn’t say anything wrong ..." He answered simply still thoughtfully. Crowley couldn't verbalize certain things or talk to the Angel yet, everything was so new. In addition, he was always used to keeping everything to himself and not sharing ... He decided to do the same again and not disturb Aziraphale.

"I still have some of my swimsuits ..." He said thinking for a moment "But I can see some other new ones .... It won’t hurt right?" he said smiling when he opened the curtain and they went out taking the chosen clothes. 

"You .... Do you really want to wait for me and see what I try, Angel? .. You can do anything else if you want ..." Maybe take those clothes back to their cabin and wait there. Crowley wouldn't mind choosing clothes on his own as he always did, he didn't want to bother, though Aziraphale's approval meant a lot to him now.

Aziraphale heard what the Demon said even though he wasn’t so honest in his words. Something was wrong. Overall or specifically, but it seemed that there was no way to solve it by touching the subject directly. Some things take time, that's just how they work between them for the last 6000 years. Little by little, he hoped they could understand each other.

"Well, sure I would wait. What kind of friend would I be not waiting for you when you stayed here with me this long patiently?" He took the clothes to the saleswoman and said he would keep them.

He would only have to pay, so he could wait for Crowley with his bags. Of course, Azi couldn’t wait to see Crowley in a swimsuit only, it made no sense to be doing things apart. Now friends or not he was decided to act like they were a couple. 

  
  



	15. Shopping C

Crowley smiled at what the Angel said. He walked silently to the cashier. Of course the Demon didn't let the Angel pay for the clothes whatever he insisted, he told him they were a gift, and paid it all on his card. They almost had an argument cuz of that.

They left to look at some more clothes this time for Crowley. He accepted Angel's welcome help in choosing some for him and still held the shopping bags like a gentleman. He really wanted to pamper Aziraphale even if it wasn't physical anymore. 

He picked up swim trunks and a set of tank top and shorts chosen by Aziraphale. "Aren't you going to get yourself shoes, my Angel?" He asked gently pointing at them before going to the dressing rooms. 

There went Crowley doing too much again. Aziraphale didn't need all that. He was perfectly capable of paying his own expenses. However, in the end, he eventually consented. If he would make a fuss every time that happened, they would have problems. After everything was chosen he noticed the lack of shoes. "You’re right. I should have picked some."

He looked at the models for a while and concluded that he didn't need many. However, he took a couple to the changing rooms in case they didn't fit or fit as well as he thought they would. “Okay, I think we can go.” The Angel hoped they would be confortable for walking, as they would do quite a bit.

Crowley smiled noticing that he was careful in choosing his shoes, even he took a sandal for himself, as he had brought sneakers for walking. Anyway it was always good to have more than one option. They walked to the dressing rooms again choosing the same cabin as before and now Crowley coming in to try on the clothes Aziraphale had picked up to him. 

He sighed as he entered the cabin allowing himself to sit for a moment. The Demon wondered what the next few days would be like together in this "we're friends / we're lovers" relationship. He had his brief moment of reflection but managed to change his clothes rather quickly by removing his glasses and forgetting to replace them in the process. He opened the curtain once he was done.

He was wearing red shorts with some black details and a gray tank top. He put on sandals and felt strangely too thin, lost in those baggy clothes. He smiled embarrassed at the Angel hoping he liked it. Crowley was slightly awkward, a part of his snake tattoo that went from arm to his left leg appeared. His snow-white skin contrasted with his red hair.

Aziraphale had worn sandals for so long during some historical periods that it felt a mix of nostalgia and rancidity when he had to wear them again. It was one of those fashions that you somehow don't want to come back to but are always there again. 

He tried on his shoes while Crowley changed, and didn't have much trouble defining what seemed appropriate and comfortable and what was less. His mind wasn’t focused now on the relationship with Crowley. He didn't think it was that complicated. But he had the impression that deep inside he was wrong.

When Crowley opened the curtains, he immediately smiled, very spontaneously and at the same time looked surprised. He stepped a little closer. “You look great, my dear boy!” He watched the other's body more closely, not realizing that he was staring, of course. 

“I didn't know you had this tattoo. Did you always have it?” Watchful and at the same time reveling in it. He definitely wanted to see the rest of it ... The Angel found everything about Crowley so beautiful. His eyes were shining a little as he smiled. "After all, it's not just me who wears too much clothes, huh?"

Crowley smiled at how honest and spontaneous the Angel sounded. He really believed him about being fine with those clothes. He looked in the mirror for a moment and back at the Angel. 

"Oh, that?" He aid pointing to his body "It appeared when I came to Earth, along with this one near my ear ..." He shrugged "I think it just didn't show up because of the clothes .... Good that these days i'll be wearing less... Huh? "He laughed embarrassed when Azi spoke about wearing too many clothes. He left the dubious phrase in the air. Aziraphale would understand as he preferred.

He smiled mischievously when he noticed the Angel's bright and seemingly delighted gaze upon him. He decided to dare a little more so he closed the curtain again. "Okay, you changed my mind with your opinion, Angel, i'll take it." He said while changing clothes and this time put only the chosen swim trunks. A teal green with no prints. 

He opened the curtain again as soon as he was done. He took off his sandals and all he wore was his swim trunks, still without glasses "What do you think?" Now Azi could see the whole tattoo. It came from his arm past his back and ending at his leg.

Aziraphale understood when he said he would be using less clothes, but he could visualize different situations in which this could happen. In fact, the Angel really wanted him wearing less clothes when in private with him. 

Thinking about this, the Angel just smiled more enigmatically and let the other change. He waited, already having an idea of what he would see.

Curtains open. " Oh my God!" Aziraphale blushed hard and looked down for a moment, embarrassed. He had never seen the other like this. That was a lot of skin that could be touched... He wanted to take Crowley to his room just like that, but I couldn't say that. Either way, he had a glimpse of what it would be like to have Crowley undressed with him. 

He approached awkwardly, clearing his throat and commented. “Couldn't be better.” He could trace the tattoo's path with his eyes. In addition, of course he was eating Crowley with his gaze, but he couldn't say much either touch him. 

"Don’t call the name of the Almighty when referring to me, Angel!" Crowley said back laughing and joking with him seeing how red and awkward the Angel was staring at his body. It totally inflated his ego. He smiled even more wickedly when he saw him approaching and clearing his throat.

His gaze didn’t go unnoticed and Crowley soon saw that what he wanted to comment was far more than what Azi said. "Like what you see?" He turned around just to tease him, showing the tattoo to its full length along with its rear, covered only with the swimsuit fabric. "I think it'll look great in the pools." He remembered his words 'I want to be inside you' and shuddered slightly at the sweet memory.

"Glad you liked it." The Demon said simply approaching without touching him. Teasingly he leaned his nose against Angel's in a shy "Eskimo kiss," doing nothing but laughing, waiting for Aziraphale's reaction. Feeling his almost naked body so close to him would be really tempting and he knew it. After all, his mission on earth was to tempt. Something he was really good in doing.

"I was referring to myself when I spoke Her name, my own reaction, so it's fine," Aziraphale explained quickly sounding fake. However, he noted that the other was well convinced and would use the occasion to provoke. Which unfortunately worked well in his case.

"Crowley, you know I do," he said in a mixture of irritation and restrained desire as he watched the other go round, showing the flawless derrière. The idea of having more direct access to it grew inside his mind and elsewhere. "Yeah it definitely will ..." He commented containing the jealousy.

Azi wanted to touch him so badly and this wasn’t the right place for that. He just dropped his hand from his shoulder to his arm and took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here before I do something silly, my dear."

Crowley laughed openly, seeing that he had more power than he thought over Aziraphale. It was so good to see him in that state because of him "Something silly?" He laughed closing the curtain again. "I see nothing silly about you wanting the body of your...." he thought for a moment " _Boyfriend_ ." He said without blinking as he changed back to his old clothes and felt his heart pounding.

Crowley just hoped he hadn't done something silly saying that. His face flushed with embarrassment but he had to do something concise about their situation. So he decided to take the first step. He could easily read by Angel's reactions what he wanted.

He quickly finished dressing and opened the curtain holding his clothes. "I like to tempt you, Angel .. Your reactions are priceless," he said in a lower tone approaching him already dressed.

"If ... Someday you want to do ‘something silly’ to me .... Feel free to do it. I'm yours. No one else’s." He winked at him playfully to ward off his jealousy and went out to hand the card back to the cashier as he would take all the pieces.

Aziraphale stepped back for the other to change, but listened to what he said, though with some shock and couldn't answer at the moment. So he didn't want to 'take things slow' anymore? Good thing Crowley couldn't see him because he looked pretty confused and jumbled. ‘You always go to fast for me Crowley’ he thought alone. By the time he opened the curtains, Aziraphale was already at least partially recomposed.

"I think this must be a good thing. At least from your point of view, you evil Demon," he teased the other. "Ah, when it gets quiet, my dear. It's not just silly things, it's going to be extremely straightforward things," he said determinedly to take what was his own. He went out with him this time to pay for what he had chosen for himself and Crowley's clothes.

Crowley noticed the relatively flushed and nervous Angel. Neither of them could disguise their feelings to each other and for the Demon they couldn’t disguise them in public either. It was best to make everything clear at once before the worst happened for lack of communication. 

He raised an eyebrow curious about what the Angel wanted to do with him... Anxious perhaps. "Evil would be my middle name if I could ..." he laughed, heading out to the cashier. "But with you I promise all the mean stuff I do will have a happy ending." He winked at him again, paying for the clothes and leaving the store.

Aziraphale doubted that Evil could be his middle name, it didn’t make any sense. However he just watched as he spoke with a half-arched eyebrow. "You don't have to pay for everything. I know you know that," he said. "Now what? Are we going back to the room to pack up and decide what to do? Or is there anything else you prefer to do before?"

Crowley just scowled at him about paying. "I invited you to travel ... I pay the expenses." He said simply smiling. It was no problem for him and he liked to show how much he cared about the Angel the way he knew it. Being kind to material things. Crowley just hoped he was doing okay.

He thought for a moment, "We'd better leave these bags in our room, Angel so we wouldn't be carrying that weight around, right? Then we'll go have lunch what do you think? We can watch the ship leave the harbor and go eat something ...." He smiled gently, taking his bags and Angel's before he replied, carrying them all alone.

"When we get somewhere cooler than here in Europe, I'd love to go see the pools.... And at night we can see the ship's shows and get to know the casinos here ..." He smiled suggesting that he thought the Angel would like to do.... "But of course we can do other things if you prefer...." He smiled mischievously tilting his head and looking straight into Angel's eyes without his glasses.

He started walking back to the bedroom. He really wanted a few moments to enjoy his Angel and do some silly things who knows? A shower together now that he admitted they were boyfriends, options were infinite ... "We're going to the first island only tomorrow ... So for today we're 'stuck' on the ship," he said jokingly.

Aziraphale thought the idea of the cruise had been his, but it was better to let the matter rest in peace anyway.

"Wow. Do you always have everything planned in your head, dear boy? That's impressive. I agree. It sounds like a very decent schedule for a first day." He joked knowing that the other just thought of offering the best of the trip for both of them. There was nothing he particularly disagreed with here.

"Tell me about 'other things', Crowley ..." He said with a mischievous smile. Maybe they could fit some extra fun into their busy schedule. "I wouldn't say stuck. Stuck is a heavy word. I see it as an opportunity not to get away from each other even if we want to."

Crowley laughed and shrugged "i've been reading about the Cruise and what we could do beforehand Angel .." The Demon had been really careful even with small details ... Such was his affection for the Angel. "So we’re deal..." He said keeping the smile. It would be a busy day.

Crowley blushed hard for a moment "To get off a ship on the high seas only by swimming .... Or with a miracle, something I'd never want to do. I don't want to be away from you even for a small moment." He said honestly.

"Thinking like that is good to be a prisoner ..." he said jokingly ... Of course he wasn’t referring to jail .... It was a well-deserved vacation. The only crime they committed there was falling in love with the "enemy." In addition, spending time by his side for Crowley was a blessing. Or curse as he was a Demon.

"And for 'other things'" he said snapping his fingers to open the cabin’s door and pressing Aziraphale against the nearest wall snapping again to close it "I'm referring to that ..." the Demon said dropping all the bags carelessly on the ground and kissing the Angel as if his life depended on it.

He kissed him hungrily, one knee between his legs teasingly, pressing his body against his and shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Needy, desperate, in love with the Angel in front of him. His hands went to his face and hair deepening the surprise kiss.

"Hmm ... That's so sweet of you," Aziraphale said softly, closer to the other's ear. The way he had spoken had been so gentle.

“In this way, I accept to be punished with a small imprisonment together with you without problems.” After all he was willingly bound to the other for so long. It couldn't be so bad now that they didn't need to have limitations.

Aziraphale didn't even have time to react. He didn't really expect the attack, but his hands quickly wrapped the Demon's body in a comfortable but firm embrace. He might have no experience in kissing, but he had automatic reactions that he didn't know where they came from. 

He moaned, feeling his knee caress him without discretion and pulled the Demon closer by his waist, kissing him with the desire he had controlled during the changes of clothes. Crowley's body was still in his mind and his hands inevitably came down to his buttocks which image was memorable.

Crowley was startled slightly when he felt his caresses returned with such eagerness. He was right, the Angel was as hot with desire as he was after the change of clothes. He smiled at his muffled moan and went down to his neck with sweet and gentle kisses, caressing his skin with his lips. His hips instinctively moved forward looking for more contact.

" _Zira_ ..." he whispered by his ear. His Angel had a simply lovely and very beautiful body that Crowley wanted to have the pleasure of exploring all over. "You are mine." He said still whispering and stopping the kisses to look him in the eyes. His yellow ones gleaming with desire and a hint of possessiveness. He wanted Aziraphale just for himself so bad ... He just didn't know if that was Angel's wish either.

Aziraphale felt the urge to be even bolder, but he needed to be calm, slow. Even with Crowley teasing him again. There was no way to ask a Demon not to be naughty. The Angel took a deep breath, trying to seek for some self-control. However, Crowley always had a way of making things worse. His old nickname used strategically at the right time and in the right way. Aziraphale has lost his composure.

"Crowley ... Don't do this to me ..." He said to the point of throwing Crowley in one of those beds, hands going under his clothes to reach his back. So that final statement. He felt important, though a little scared. But definitely, he was also excited. "If I'm yours, then you're mine too, dear boy." he answered hoarsely, aiming at the other. He wanted Crowley to know that he meant it equally.

Crowley just moaned softly, surprised to be thrown into bed. He didn't know where that boldness came from, but the Demon really liked that not-yet-explored side of his Angel ... It was he who started it, couldn't go back now.

"Do you want me to stop ...?" He asked the other with the same smile feeling his hands on his back. He arched them briefly to his touch breathing in deeply. He smiled wider at his words "I always was ... I never imagined being anyone else’s but yours..." He agreed laughing "just took some time to accept ..." He said stroking his face gently.

He approached again rubbing his nose against the Angel's. "I think we should put these beds together ..... It makes no sense to be separated, right ...?" He said smiling "Now we are a couple ... Let's not sleep apart, shall we?" He bit his lip as he used that word, getting nervous. He wished he could say he loved him ... But the words stopped in his throat as he lost himself in those deep blue eyes ...

"Your eyes ... Are the color of the sea ...." He said without thinking just admiring them. He changed from very excited to passionate in the blink of an eye. The Demon wasn't used to so many emotions at once like that. Aziraphale provoked every possible sensation in the Demon. It was mesmerizing how easy he made that be.

“Not exactly. It was a way of speaking.” For Aziraphale, it felt so good to touch his real skin and not over his clothes. He was handsome, with that pale skin characteristic of redheads. He heard him speak. Belonging to someone could mean many different things. It wasn’t just a device of possessiveness.

"I think that's right ... It should be just one bed for us." He smiled back. “Are we really? What about boyfriends?” He wondered what all those titles meant in practice. What rights and duties they implied. Were they lovers too? It was a much more intense word.

"Thank you, Crowley." He laughed. He was so used to his own eyes that he would never think of such a thing. "Did I tell you that I love you so much that it hurts, yesterday?"

Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, letting the Angel touch him. He couldn't wait for the two of them to have no clothes on their way to disturb them. He also wished he could touch back his Angel .... "i'll fix it ..." He said simply stroking his hair and looking at him, referring to the beds.

He shrugged "I .... I think we are, after all .... I don't want to see you with anyone else .... And this story of introducing you as my friend is no longer working." He laughed quietly, there really was no way to be just good friends .... Neither for themselves nor for anyone this lie stuck. 

"You ... Want to have that title with me? Lovers?" he asked looking straight at him anxious for an answer. It would be simple for both of them to accept .... But what about talking to other people? Telling everyone? Would they have the courage to openly assume? "I didn't even consult you ..." He said almost apologetically, just the term came and he assumed they were. It was better than going back and forth in their relationship.

He blushed deeper "Er ... Yes you told me .... But does it hurt good or hurt bad ...?" He asked confused "Cuz ... A-as far as I know love is not meant to hurt .... I-I mean, loving someone...." He began to stutter getting nervous. He couldn't talk about feelings exactly with the Angel. It was something Aziraphale dominated most, not him. Everything was new to Crowley ... He just hoped he had patience with him.

“i'll be entrusting you with this task.” Aziraphale spoke with a smile. Although it would be fun to try to sleep with each other in a bed to see what would happen ... A little craving for the other's body wouldn't hurt, he thought. 

"Clearly people are perceiving us as a couple, so it's no use trying to deny it to them. I think it was always a little obvious, even when we didn't touch each other, but no one could say categorically, just speculate. Now it's different" The Angel seemed to think about it. Wondering if Agnes told anything about that in her prophecies like she did with Anathema and Newt.

"I think we can try. Lovers ... I don't know if we already are, but boyfriends I think so, don't you? And you don't want to be just my lover ... Or do you?" He asked a little withdrawn, not understanding exactly all those categories. Would they stop being friends? He still wanted to be his dearest friend. And lovers… that meant they could have another relationships still right?

"It's good ... Don't worry. But it's not easy to explain. Humans talk about butterflies in their stomachs. It's a mix of feelings." Like expectation, fear of losing, anxiety and the whole positive spectrum of sensations.

Crowley laughed at his thought "You would probably go to my bed after a nightmare or something ..." He teased. Crowley wouldn't mind sharing a single bed with him. It would be a good excuse in reality.

He heard what the other had to say and the Angel was right in everything he said. He swallowed hard "i'll say what I want ..." he said a little more seriously "With labels or not, I just don't want to lose you, not to humans, to another Demon or Angel ...." The Demon said being honest feeling an immense pain in his chest coming all of a sudden.

"I don't want to be replaced." He confessed his greatest fear by looking into his eyes. "I can be anything you want .... As long as we just belong to each other. Above all you are my best and only friend ..." he said in a whisper trying to smile.

Crowley was really agreeing with those ideas just so that the Angel wouldn't leave .... He thought that if they didn't officialize or do something the worst could happen. After all, for years they were friends and Aziraphale could say in such a natural way that they didn’t even know each other .... Despite the obvious. He was afraid that when questioned about being together, the Angel would just as easily deny. That would hurt a lot. His face was suddenly afraid and sad, allowing himself to let his guard down.

He smiled relieved that it wasn't a bad hurt .... Crowley didn't want his Angel getting hurt or in pain for having feelings for him. It wasn’t fair. "I ... I feel a lot of things when I'm with you too .... I never understood what they meant, but I think it's love ...." He said laughing and allowing himself for the first time to have those feelings for someone. Sweaty hands, butterflies in stomach, goofy smiles….

He pulled the Angel closer and put his own hands under his clothes to feel him, realizing how much his heart was racing. He had the widest, most genuine smile on his face. A passionate Demon smile that no one has seen until now, just Aziraphale.

"I don't even usually dream, my dear" Aziraphale said playing the superior. He didn't count in Crowley's cunning in causing some discomfort while he possibly slept. 

Aziraphale always wanted to be a beautiful thing with him. Something they could be proud of and talk to other people. He cared a little about what they thought. But perhaps the most excruciating part had been living something denied and hidden for so long. That was what motivated his desire to be an official thing. He wondered if Crowley would ever understand that. "Yeah, we're best friends and I'm proud of it. I can be your own even if you don't feel good adopting a 'label'." He realized the sadness in the other and knew he needed to make sure he wouldn't leave. Even if he had gone other times. But he ended up saying nothing.

"I think it must be these indistinct things you feel." He smiled slightly. "It's more complicated than it sounds. But I want so bad to see you happy."

He could feel his hands sliding over his skin and it made him shiver. It was delicious and t

No one had never touched him that way. He smiled more softly, holding the Demon's face gently and stealing a simple kiss.

Crowley knew Angel never slept, but .... It couldn't hurt to tease him a little so he had an excuse to be closer to him. For some reason he didn’t want to sleep alone .... Even knowing that the Angel didn’t sleep at all.... Crowley just wanted him around to feel more .... Protected and warm.

He knew that Angels have a habit of throwing blessings upon creatures they love or fall with. He was sure that Azi had thrown several at him in these 6,000 years .... That's why he never discorporated, was seriously injured, or worse. Always protected by his .... Guardian angel so to speak. He was a lucky Demon for sure.

On the other hand, Demons could only cast curses .... But if he wanted to curse the Angel, he would use curses like having to spend eternity by his side, that every time he got into trouble he would be saved by the Demon, that the two would never be separated for whatever reason .... Or if they separated, they would meet again .... Would be different curses.

"I never adopted labels except with you, Aziraphale ..." Crowley confessed looking down. The only thing they had was friendship so far, which took years for the Angel to accept ... Maybe one day Aziraphale would understand his paranoia and fear of losing him to the point of thinking of labels for it ... Crowley smiled ... He could accept his conditions no longer desperate as he was previously... 

"The feeling is mutual, my Angel ... I want you to be happy by my side so bad. I will do everything in my power to do that. I swear." He said laughing a little after the stolen kiss and blushing slightly ... He would do anything right or wrong to keep him safe and sound ...

Aziraphale could go from greed and lust to kindness and passionate affection .... It was mesmerizing, how could he? "Would eating make you happy now? It's almost time for this thing to leave port ..." He wondered if Azi was hungry by now. A hunger for lunch in that case .... He continued caressing him as his skin crawled beneath his fingers. It felt so good to touch him like that .... He really wished he could be the only one who could do that.

Aziraphale never imagined Crowley could think of throwing a curse at him. Would he get to this point just to avoid losing him? It sounded more selfish than the Demon used to be with him. Or maybe it was just a point of view. After all, blessings also partly hindered the freedom of those affected, but Aziraphale always did that believing that he was doing good above all, even if it was not his own good, that the other person would be well. Specially with Crowley, but that was a secret.

"You are my love, my beloved, my dear, my friend, my mate ... Are these just labels or is it pure reality?" He spoke bluntly. There was nothing to mull over those words. It was completely true for Aziraphale. And the Angel was so good at communicating how he felt in a sincere way when he wasn't trying to be a naughty manipulator or to dodge the truth.

"I know that. You're already doing..." he said with a kind smile. "Eating would certainly make me happy even though I'm loving this position we are in." He laughed.

Crowley's eyes widened and he was embarrassed "P-putting it like that ..... It's the reality I guess ......" He smiled rather embarrassed at the spontaneity of the other. Would Azi say all this in public to anyone who would listen? He covered his face laughing still "One day you’ll be the death of me, Angel ...." he said laughing nervously.

It was so good to hear that ... But he was definitely not ready for such kindness and affection. He felt like an idiot for not being able to answer properly .... But he was slightly trembling from being so happy and surprised to hear it all at once Only from the person he loved most on earth. He just hoped Aziraphale would be patient to understand that it wasn't easy for him, but that his body language wasn’t lying.

He laughed a little longer sitting with the Angel, placing him close to him, almost in his lap "I promise you.... When the day is over and we come back here ..." He said approaching "i'll give you all the attention, all the affection and all the care you need, ok? " He said in a promise by kissing his forehead gently "You can touch me however you want ... And it will be like this forever between us .... If you want me." he said against his lips with a lascivious smile.

"I ....." he stopped for a moment swallowing hard "love you, Aziraphale." He said in one breath, smiling at the end of the sentence and grabbing his hand as if needing support again after confessing. 

He sighed looking at him "Anywhere .... Any situation I'm happy if I have you by my side..." that was the truth, he just needed the courage to verbalize it. "Thanks for staying ...." He thanked him getting even redder with nervousness, his shaking hands denouncing this.

Aziraphale kissed the other's face. He wanted to give him some comfort and thought that was enough to take off his doubts from his mind. He was going to wait for his time. The Angel knew that he, being what Crowley was, had already made huge strides in being affectionate and physically affectionate. Besides, he had a huge fear of losing him, which in itself said a lot, without words even.

"I can't wait for it, my dear ..." He said with a naughty smile. He was really waiting for that, but not just for that. It would be a perfect time within Aziraphale's romantic conception. It couldn’t go wrong. He ran his hand over the other's leg slowly.

"Oh Crowley ... Jokes on you but, I feel blessed by those words ..." He said with a deep smile of satisfaction, even completeness. It was all he ever needed. Again he was thinking that Crowley could only be an Angel in disguise. He kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly for a moment, as if in thanks. "I think we can go." He sighed.

Crowley just kept smiling enigmatic. He could hardly wait either. It was within him working all his fears related to that kind of relationship he wanted to have with Aziraphale .... He still had many doubts about what might happen to them if they consumed the act. He was afraid he would be punished or the Angel would fall because of him ...

He smiled broadly because Azi felt blessed. The Demon himself also felt blessed to have the Angel in his life. He returned the hug with a sigh of relief. Finally they were together.

"Yes we can ..." he said still recovering from his confession. He got up slowly to pick up the clothes that had fallen from the bags when he kissed Azi, to put her in the right place. "Do you want to change clothes, my Angel?" He asked him kindly. It would soon be hot and they would both melt into the clothes they were wearing.

In Aziraphale's mind, falling from Heaven wasn’t a possibility. Maybe he wasn't seeing the whole situation clearly or simply thought that there could be nothing bad about two people who love each other getting together. It was an extremely romantic thought, but that was how things worked.

"Yes, I do. I'll wear one of my summer clothes." He joked, getting up and going to find his bags. He looked at their contents and chose one of their sets. "i'll be back in a minute," he said entering the bathroom. They were still in the process of not changing clothes in front of each other. Something that would inevitably fall apart with some time of intimacy. Well, maybe Aziraphale would take longer to get used to.

Crowley watched him leave and decided to change his clothes right there. He wouldn’t wait for the other to leave the bathroom, but he completely understood the Angel's habits. Maybe if after seeing each other naked, that could change. He wouldn’t hurry anything. He began quietly changing his clothes to ... His summer ones, as the Angel said.

Crowley just put on Aziraphale's chosen set of clothes and his sandals, he wanted to test them if they were really comfortable to walk. He took one last look in the mirror and found himself presentable, going to store the rest of the clothes in the closet, the most organized that he could handle as he was dealing with Angel's clothes, waiting for him to come back.

Aziraphale didn't take long. He just put on his new clothes and sandals and combed his short hair that had become messy after falling into bed and all the cuddling. He left about 5 minutes later, already finding the other taking care of their clothes already dressed.

"I don't think you will have the patience to share the bathroom with me," he joked. "Your summer clothes are really good." The Angel said with a smile. "Are you putting my clothes away?" He really didn't need that. Crowley was being the perfect boyfriend.

Crowley heard his voice and smiled "Naaah, I can use our room for this, only the plants are here to witness me ...." He said shrugging. For him it was no problem. "Did you see how we have a very interesting bathtub? It's almost a private pool for both of us." He joked talking about the jacuzzi hoping that the Angel would understand what he meant by that ... 

"Thank you, Angel," He said, keeping his smile and continuing with the clothes. "I ... I dropped everything on the floor when we arrived, the least I should do is tidy up after that, right?" he said putting the shirts on the hangers and shorts in the drawers. For him it was no problem. "Yours are too, my love ..." He said looking sideways how much he looked different in summer clothes. He smirked at how he wanted to take off those clothes and touch his skin.

"Fine. If it's not a bother," Aziraphale said considering it really wasn't a problem. "Ahhh ... I saw it ... Are you thinking of using it that way?" He asked, unwilling to denounce his interest. Water was one of his favorite elements, and imagining Crowley's body sliding against his body in a bathtub opened up new horizons of desire.

"You're being very kind. I'm glad I decided to come with you." Not that he had anyone else in mind, but Crowley should understand exactly what he was trying to say. "Thank you, my love. I feel so much better knowing you liked it so much."

"Why would it be a bother?" Crowley said laughing. "I know I'm a lazy Demon but you don't have to emphasize that all the time...." he said pretending to be offended.

He smiled mischievously "Of course my Angel, such a big bathtub .... We could save water by taking a bath together. It makes no sense to wait for each other, does it?" He shrugged in an invitation almost completely open to his Angel with a lame excuse. It was a surprise for him too ... In the pictures of the room he saw on the internet there wasn't a bathtub like that .... Something quite nice.

He had already suggested joining the beds, now a bath for two .... The Demon really wanted to show the Angel that he meant a lot. He had never made requests like this to other people before in my life.

He smiled at the Angel's kind words "I'm glad you're here with me, Aziraphale. Really." He turned to him after finishing the task "It wouldn't be so fun to be here alone .... Or that we split up after the almost end of the world ... "he shrugged. It would be a great sadness for him to be away from Aziraphale after all the intense things they had spent together. But he wouldn't say that out loud, though his sad face betrayed how bad he felt thinking about this possibility.

He approached playfully and grabbed his hand causing the Angel to turn around on his own axis "You're not bad with these clothes either ..." he said complimenting him and stealing a kiss.

"Come on, I want to see the ship leave port ...." He said approaching him and turning to open the door and leave with Azi, hoping that nothing else would happen to make him let go of his hand. Crowley wanted to show everyone with pride that the Angel was his now.

Aziraphale didn't control himself and laughed hard. "Save water? Crowley, the hell." He looked the other still chuckling. "I recognize that taking a shower together can be a lot more fun, especially if it's you. But is it just a shower?" He still teased a little.

"I don't think it would make sense if we had separated again. On second thought, we always try to be close despite all the difficulties that took us apart." He said a little more seriously. Being with Crowley was an achievement, a victory. They had gone through so much to have this opportunity.

Aziraphale spun around and looked back at the Demon. He said nothing, just getting a little flushed as he received his kiss. "Sure. Let's go, my dear." He held his boyfriend's hand tight this time. Azi no longer wanted him to be sad as before.

Crowley was glad to have made the Angel laugh with his ridiculous apology. That was his real purpose there, to see a genuine laugh from his ... Beloved Angel. He felt his heart race once more and more butterflies in his stomach

"A bath with rubber ducks, what do you think?" He said laughing even more remembering what Aziraphale did in Hell disguised as himself "And what else your imagination wants my Angel..." He said being suggestive. For now he just wanted to tease him without saying exactly what he wanted. Only that. Made his imagination work.

"Now it will no longer make sense for us to be apart regardless of the end of the world, right?" He said winking at him ... He didn't want to leave Angel's side for any reason ever ... Not fights or arguments. It would be dangerous for both of them to walk around alone. Otherwise Crowley never wanted to feel alone or worried about each other again.

Crowley laughed as so embarrassed the Angel got cuz of his joke. His intention was to show that even out of shape he was an extremely desirable and attractive Angel. Very beautiful but only for him of course. 

_He was very proud to be there with him as his boyfriend. Only his._

  
  



	16. Departure

They walked together to the part where the crowd gathered waving goodbye to the people who remained in Porto. They had no one to say goodbye to so they just looked out waiting for the moment the ship would start to move.

Near the parapet, it was relatively colder as more wind was blowing. Crowley then decided to hug the Angel from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and kissing below his ear. No longer caring for those who could be seen them.

"It would be lovely. But where are we going to find rubber ducks on a cruise?" He joked. "My imagination is working more than it used to. I think you're to blame." Crowley looked at the other from the corner of his eyes as if he was slightly irritated.

"It's a good prospect. If we can keep up with each other continuously, without 200-year break ups." Aziraphale had a good point. Would they really be able to live together? His love told him yes, but the rest of him pointed in a more problematic direction. What if Crowley got tired of him?

"Ah, that was funny, come on ... But I like you to like me just as I am." Aziraphale walked to where Crowley wanted to go and that scene reminded him of the departure of the Titanic but he thought it was a bad idea to make a joke about it. 

He leaned against the edge without any fear and looked down. Then Crowley hugged him from behind tenderly and he was a little embarrassed, but he held that feeling tightly and focused on how good it was to have someone caressing him like that. He smiled shyly but happily. No shame at all. That was a good point.

Crowley laughed ... "Who knows what we can find here, huh?" He joked with a shrug. If they found a rubber duck there it would be very comical. He smiled sharply at the comment about his imagination. His own was clashing with possibilities as well... Especially those involving the Angel who wasn’t that innocent. He laughed at the other's fake annoyed look.

"I think if we need some break midway ... It will be shorter than 200 years, Angel ..." he put it in a positive way, even not wanting any break. He didn't want any distance from Aziraphale at all. He didn't think it was necessary anymore if both could talk and clear up the misunderstandings, instead of arguing and not talking.

"I think quite possibly a break could possibly mean an end to us...." he said sadly trying not to think about the worst. If they went apart again... He didn't think there would be a return. "So we better understand each other and have dialogue so we don't go through that, don't you think?" Inside he was sure that he wouldn’t get tired of the Angel .... He who went after him the other time they separated.... It was Aziraphale who stopped talking to him in the end. 

Crowley noticed when Aziraphale smiled shyly. "Will you wave too just to join the crowd, Angel?" He said softly laughing and looking out. Soon the ship began to move and he hugged the Angel even tighter, evidently glad they were actually going on vacation together. He grinned, closing his eyes and thanking the opportunity internally, once again kissing the back of his neck gently. Nothing or no one could ruin his happiness. He felt complete beside him.

Aziraphale didn't want breaks either. But they were so used to them that he didn't know what life would be like day by day. They were closer than ever before. It was almost a ... Marriage.

"D-do you think so?" He asked nervously. But ... They always came back, why he was saying something like that at any moment? "Every once in a while we fall out. Isn't that normal?" He spoke trying to hold his view that they didn’t necessarily have to break up in the event of a discussion or a 'break'.

"I don't think I need to. There's no one there to see me..." He said looking down to the crowd. When the ship started to move the Angel was really touched. It meant a lot within their relationship for Azi. He squeezed Crowley's arms as if trying to express his feelings. How he was glad that was really happening.

"Yes, it is absolutely normal, my Angel ...." Crowley explained softly, "But being millennia without talking to us is not the right way to deal with misunderstandings, don't you think?" He really thought if they stayed that long away from each other .... They could find other people to relate to and try again ... To keep the loneliness away ... Aziraphale said he wanted to do that if Crowley didn't want to be with him . That made sense right? Especially after having had the first experience with another being. Was he exaggerating with fears that didn't make sense or ... Did he really mean what he was talking about?

Well, Crowley hoped there was no break ... But if it happened, he'd learn how to cope. Now it would hurt infinitely more because they were a couple, not just good friends ... That was a suffering he definitely wanted to avoid. For both him and his Angel. "Let's ... Try to make he best we can, okay? Together." He concluded.

Crowley laughed. "I'm just kidding, my love ...." he said in a whisper, the last words coming out spontaneously. "How does it feel...?" He asked again seeing the waving people getting smaller and smaller. His heart pounded into his ribcage, leaning on his shoulder and caressing him gently. One more kiss placed on his skin to celebrate the moment. He was in awe seeing how happy his Angel was.

"Well, it's really a long time. I'd miss you." Aziraphale acknowledged by adding a little sweetness to the conversation. Hundreds of years now seemed an unimaginably long time to be away from Crowley. Just a few weeks, or months could be bearable but more than that would be definitely torturous. He didn't even want to think about having to fill the space with someone else. No one was like Crowley.

"Yes ... Let's try to solve it." He spoke a little hesitantly. The Angel knew that when he got angry things could get out of hand… It already happened before.

"I feel happy." He muttered contemplating the scenery. "It's not hard to realize that, is it?" Aziraphale was more than happy or satisfied so to say. It was pure bliss. These were more fleeting sensations. What he meant was that he felt complete. This landscape was far more potent than reading a book or watching a play. It was great. And it was there for both of them. This time he wasn’t alone.

Crowley smiled at his confession about missing him. That was really touching .... It was a very human feeling longing that much.. Even more missing someone like him that almost no one could stand close to for so long ... He felt special on a very deep level "Me too , Angel .... I wouldn’t be able to stay this long without you." He confessed back.

The Demon would have to learn how to open up, to talk, to say how he felt ... To trust the Angel for this relationship work out well .... But at this point he would do anything to get along better with Azi. No more running away ... Crowley was determined to change to be with him.

"No, no ... I have the sixth sense about you, forgot?" He said whispering "I'm ... In love with you, Angel." He confessed laughing softly and turning the Angel around to face him. That moment gave the rest of the courage he needed to speak. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was admitting something deep about himself at that moment. Crowley just hoped he was right about what he was feeling.

He stroked his cheek gently looking into his eyes. His face was red with embarrassment and a soft smile. He would compliment his beauty but the words were gone.

Aziraphale had realized it in the past, but it was different now. It was very difficult to stay away, even for a day. Was this some kind of obsession, like he had for books? He could only think about his Demon now.

Aziraphale had never been in a love relationship before, so he would have to learn everything from Crowley. Step by Step. There was no other way out. But he feared that this process in which they were, still trying to adapt to living together, could ruin everything permanently. His expression twitched for a moment, but soon he remembered that there was no time to think about it.

He looked at Crowley with the gentlest face possible when he said he was in love. "Since when are you, my dear boy?" He played softly, wrapping his arms around his waist without taking his eyes off him. His cheeks turned slightly pink, from unrestrained happiness. "I hope to be worthy of your feeling, Crowley." He said more seriously.

Crowley quickly noticed his expression and wondered what he might be thinking right now but decided not to ask anything. He also had his fears and anguishes ... But he thought it wasn’t the time to think about the worst ... They were having such a good time, he felt so complete and so peaceful .... When problems came they would both know what to do. Together.

"I .... I don't know exactly ..." He said in a whisper staring at him "It seems that always ..." He smiled slightly embarrassed looking into his eyes. He just didn't have the heart to admit it until that moment. "I just feel like my place is with you .... After all we've been through and survived together .... I don't see myself belonging to anyone anymore, except you, Angel ..." He shook his head visibly thrilled to realize that. It was all so simple when he decided to accept.

"I hope to be, Zira ....." He whispered and approached pressing his lips against the Angel’s in a chaste and sweet kiss ... But full of feelings. His hands cupped his face gently, not caring whoever saw them both. 

Aziraphale smiled even more blatantly, though he felt a tear persist in forming there among all these people. "I always suspected so, my love ... Maybe not since the beginning, but a little later ..." He laughed. "I feel the same. It seems we choose each other without realizing it. Since ever."

Now he was going to spend the rest of his life thinking about how to be the best for his Demon. Crowley was already doing a lot. He felt the kiss, closing his eyes for a moment, forgetting all the rest of his surroundings. It was ... Ineffable ... He caught only the sublime feelings coming from them and nothing more.

Crowley was quick to wipe that stubborn tear off his beloved's face. He knew it didn’t happen for a bad reason, he himself had teary eyes behind his lens, luck he could hide to act stronger for Aziraphale.

They chose each other without realizing .... Whether they noticed or fought against their feelings.... Everything worked out in the end and that's what mattered now. They were both on the same page in their crazy relationship.

He broke the kiss gently "You're a smart Angel, Aziraphale, you suspected right ..." he said laughing and sniffling, controlling himself not to break.

Now they were offshore, far from the mainland. There was no turning back, he sighed with relief. "Can I tempt you for lunch?" He was undeniably hungry and curious about Cruise's restaurants.

"You seemed happy whenever you saw me. Over time I began to think that maybe ... You know ..." Aziraphale confessed, although he must have seemed utterly euphoric a few times when Crowley was around. He was all smiles and exuded animation for silly things. Of course he was a little silly himself, but with Crowley he was even more so.

"Well, lunch can't hurt. I'm really hungry." He said smiling and holding the other's hand. "Do you know the direction? I'm still a little lost in here." Really, it was gigantic.

Crowley laughed softly at what he said. From time to time it was really evident how much he was happy in the presence of the other ... Or how bloated he felt when he saved the Angel, he was deeply grateful and they ended up eating together. 

It was the best reward Crowley could have… Seeing Aziraphale's wide smile because of him… The Demon felt like a superhero or something even. He couldn't explain his happiness in words. Every time he heard him say "Crowley!" In the tone of "I'm glad you're here" his heart pounded.

The Demon was glad the Angel had held his hand without him having taken the initiative. He was slightly flushed by this change in behavior "I think it's this way ..." He said guiding him to the ship's food court.

"Is there anything specific you want to eat?" He asked, entwining their fingers as they walked "I think we eat here today and in the next few days along the islands .... So I bet you will get sick of Greek cuisine, Angel." he said laughing, there were other types of food on the ship if they wanted.

Aziraphale often played the damsel in distress, which was quite gay, he had to admit, but the result was always rewarding, even if he had inadvertently got into trouble. And he was equally gay when he gave the other one that look of surprise and thanks later, but he didn't see it at the time. And didn’t think Crowley noticed either. 

He walked with the Demon and took a panoramic look at the places. "It's a lot of food. Do they have a more reserved corner?" the Angel said pretending to be naughty. He was just wondering if the two could eat a little more quietly without so many people around.

Crowley raised an eyebrow "reserved?" He looked around and there was a restaurant that seemed calmer than the others. "There's a Japanese right there ... You like sushi, don't you?" He gently asked "I have never tasted this kind of food ...." He said laughing and grimacing. He wasn’t really into raw food.

"It looks emptier and farther than the others .... What do you think?" He asked looking at the Angel with a sweet smile. He would do anything to please him now. Especially after having confessed so openly.

"Perfect!" Aziraphale said with a wide but calm smile. "Really? Nothing Japanese? That seems highly unlikely." He wondered. "Sounds fantastic to me. Good food and peace of mind." He joked and, still holding the other's hand, walked toward the restaurant. 

As he approached, though more timid, he continued with the Demon, as he had promised himself. He chose a good table, because after all who wanted to eat sushi on a trip to Greece? He settled in with a smile and waited for the menu.

Crowley scowled ... "Raw meat never interested me, my Angel .." he said with a shrug. It was the truth ... He didn’t want to try new foods without company .... So Crowley always got the same foods in the same places when he wasn't with Aziraphale ... It was like the Angel give him the strength to try new stuff.

"I prefer cooked and well-seasoned meat .... Fish, chicken, beef ..." he said licking his lips provocatively. If it would be raw, he would rather try his Angel's skin ... But that wasn’t an appropriate comment at that time. Just touching his skin and the desire came and took over the Demon immediately.

Crowley just followed him, thanking Satan that the place he chose pleased the Angel. It was all he wanted, a meal with the man he loved. Soon a young man looking very polite and kind approached the two of them with the menus and a sweet smile more directed at Aziraphale, which Crowley didn't like at all.

He took Angel's hand on the table to show him they were together “Tell me what kind of sushi you like, we can order anything" He looked at the waiter "i'll order the same as the ... My boyfriend" He said purposely.

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing dear boy ... It's not just Japanese cuisine that has meals made from raw meat or fish. But don't worry, there's not only raw stuff there." He spoke reassuring the Demon.

"I can't deny that every mode of preparation has its particular charm. I understand you." He watched the other licking his lips and couldn't help but think of things that didn't happen yet, but would happen to both of them in the near future, God willing. There was no way to forget the suggestion of the bathtub.

Judging by Crowley's expression, he really wasn't pleased. He hoped he wasn't forcing the other to eat something that had a sickening taste to him.

Aziraphale had been surprised and extremely grateful to be called that way. He smiled almost deliriously and had to sigh to explain to the other how things worked around there. Even if the explanation seemed boring ... Seaweed out, seaweed in, rice around, rice underneath, etc .... Finally he chose the sushi he preferred, trying to avoid some things he thought Crowley would find quite boring, such as cucumber-stuffed.

Crowley turned to him. "You're going to have to introduce me to these other cuisines, Angel, must tell you it would be a pleasure for me..." He smiled again, inviting him to the task. Crowley was willing to try anything at this point. He knew he wouldn’t regret letting the Angel choose, with his good taste and high standards for food.

He listened to Aziraphale's explanation as the young waiter walked away from the table to leave them alone with the menu. Crowley grimaced at how neat and meticulous it seemed, the typical kind of food the Angel would like ... Not like his greasy, careless burgers. "I just hope I'm not allergic to anything ..." he said after the explanations.

The waiter was called again and Aziraphale chose his sushi. Crowley just repeated his choice, putting some hot Philadelphia along because at least they were hot and he liked the name. To drink, soda, of course he tempted the Angel for at least one dose of sake. 

"They have sweet sushi too Aziraphale? For you to get a dessert?" He asked kindly after the waiter left again. 

"At the right time, I can do it with pleasure," Aziraphale said solicitously. He could take Crowley to every restaurant in the world now that they could do it. Although ... He still had his things to take care of. 

Aziraphale took Crowley's comment as a joke. Allergic he was just holy water and holy items. The rest shouldn’t hurt him. "I'm sure you will survive." After all, the other was in the best company possible to avoid health-related setbacks. Not that he thought Crowley had any setbacks in this sphere.

“I usually have sake, my dear. Not a whole bottle, but a glass or two.” He didn't find the drink so strong, however. Nothing like the damage a whiskey could do.

"Yes, they do, but to tell you the truth, I don't usually eat. For me just drinking end the meal just right," he explained, leaning toward the other and smiling as he caressed his hand. 

Crowley smiled shyly at the Angel, his dull jokes being effective even though some were quite nonsense. All he wanted to do was keep Azi smiling, no matter how. He nodded about surviving. If he hadn’t disencorporated with everything he went through in his life, it wouldn’t be with a raw fish that would happen, whether robust or not.

Crowley laughed even harder. "If you had a bottle now I'd be really surprised." He said thinking about the possibilities of a drunk Aziraphale, laughing even more alone. "So let's have a glass just to celebrate .... Another toast ..." He would definitely choose the best in the house for them. It was a lot of fun as they were tasting every possible alcoholic beverage together ... A silly detail but the Demon liked it too.

He listened to his explanation and agreed... Really, that rice with sweet things didn't seem something good at all. He would respect his decision. He focused on his hand caressing it, playing with his fingers. "I ... I like to try new things with you, Angel." He confessed taking off his glasses for a moment allowing himself to look at Azi more closely. The double meaning of the sentence was purposeful.

"I already had a bottle of sake, Crowley." There were times when Crowley wasn't really around and Aziraphale was doing a lot more than he could imagine. "Sure. Not only drinks with umbrellas will be made this trip, see?" They were already starting with something quite nonstandard for a cruise. That was noteworthy.

"Really? Anything or just culinary?" He spoke without changing his tone, always calm as he kept that Monalisa’s smile. He stared at the other as he took off his glasses, but did not stare exactly.

Crowley frowned for a moment. "Whole bottle? Why?" He was curious for a moment wondering what might have led him to drink a whole bottle, something that didn't fit someone like Aziraphale. He wouldn't do something like that at lunch time would he?

He laughed, remembering the umbrella drinks he had momentarily forgotten. "I think they serve that kind of drink at the pool bars only, Angel ..." He had no idea how to order it. Would they put umbrellas on any dose of anything if he asked?

He shook his head. "In any business .... Culinary is just one of them." He said admiring his enigmatic smile. The Angel had been someone so mysterious since they boarded that ship, it was quite interesting to the Demon's tastes. "It's no fun doing new things alone ..." He said looking down at his hands on the table. 

"Because I wanted to drink. Sometimes the occasion and the company asks for something like that," Aziraphale said without explaining much. Letting Crowley be a little jealous for a while. "It was New Year's and I had Japanese neighbors. They were taking care of all the food and drink. So I enjoyed the courtesy." He shrugged.

"Good. Knowing new places, doing different things ..." the Angel clarified not to look like he was being purposely inscrutable. He tilted his head to watch the Demon. A trace of sadness in Crowley's speech? He sighed. "Everything gets more interesting with you." In fact, it meant that at times his company seemed indispensable and irreplaceable, but he decided not to tell him that.

"Courtesy, I see ..." He said dryly wondering what kind of company would have made him drink a whole bottle of sake in a new year’s Eve. If they were neighbors or something else. Was the Angel so greedy? Courtesy was a dose or two, but a bottle ... ‘How generous’, he rolled his eyes thinking about it. He took his hands away from his, visibly jealous and looking annoyed. Childish? Maybe so, but he was annoyed and needed to react somehow.

Crowley smiled at the fact that he said he didn't have to. That wasn’t true. Glancing sideways after replacing his glasses on, he saw the same waiter coming to bring the doses of sake they had ordered. 

In a silent miracle the shots turned into glasses filled with an umbrella in Aziraphale's one. A blue like his eyes. He smiled at the boy thanking him and acting as if he had done nothing and had been the restaurant to do it as a courtesy without him asking.

He smiled taking his glass. "Oh, I didn't know they were doing this here as well..." he joked pointing to his umbrella "Will a whole bottle or just a glass satisfy you, my Angel?" He said slightly poisonous about the previous information. Crowley smiled dirtier, when he said that everything was more interesting with him, was just proving this point with this miracle, right?

Aziraphale looked at him, feeling inwardly amused to see him show the classic disinterest of a twinge of jealousy. He tried to control himself and not smile at what the other was going through, although it felt good to know that a mere meeting between friends had left him that way. 

He felt the other pull his hand and understood that it must have been something stronger than he had imagined. But what did Crowley expect? Like him, he had had a long and full life with other people. The Angel just never wanted to kiss any of them.

He was a little less relaxed until the sake appeared decorated with a lovely little blue umbrella. He smiled immediately. He waited for the boy to walk away and took his glass. He didn't believe it was the restaurant, but Crowley's little treat.

He was almost taken by that attitude when Crowley came back to the subject in a somewhat sarcastic way. It broke his smile, a little saddened. "Just one glass is enough. Thank you. Shall we toast?" He said less excited than he would like to be.

Crowley noted the sadness in the Angel's words and immediately regretted being so harsh. He sighed and grabbed his hand again on the table "Sorry Aziraphale ... This is all new to me and i'll take a while to get used to ..." he said desperately trying to get the smile back on his face ... 

"I'm jealous of you, but i'll handle it better ... I promise." He confessed at once what he was feeling before he could shut his mouth. Crowley had to change that and soon to avoid misunderstanding. As hard as it was to be honest about his feelings .... He knew Azi wouldn't be mad at him for that. 

He said raising the glass toasting with the Angel and taking a sip. "To us," he said simply with a tiny smile, feeling embarrassed by his mindless attitude. He hoped that at least the food could cheer him up again.

"That’s okay. I think I pissed you off. It was better that I didn't say anything." Aziraphale said trying to relativize the situation. He had been guilty, too, especially thinking that making his Demon jealous was a good idea. Even if nothing had happened. Did Crowley doubt that?

"That's right. I understand you. I would be jealous too." He smiled quietly, still not wanting to show much feelings. It was better for the other to say what had happened. That way he wouldn't take the attacks personally. "To us, dear..." He smiled a little more and took a sip. He wouldn’t have thought of better words for a toast.

"Naaah, it wasn't your fault, Angel, was mine..." Crowley said to reassure the Angel "Listen, I like to know about you, about your life. Really. I know we've been living so much apart all these years, right? I shouldn’t freak out like that every time you quote other people, huh? I'll get better at it." He said as if now he was really the most mature part of the couple. Crowley was absolutely virgin about feelings, and he could only work alongside the person he loved, in this case Aziraphale.

That discreet smile ... He wanted to tickle the Angel just to see him laugh ... He was beautiful when he smiled openly so to speak, especially when because of him, when it was a genuine smile... Why had he grow shy so fast? Well, maybe sake would help it a little more.

The Demon wanted to see the Angel more excited, smiling and soon .... He drank some more when their meals arrived. It smelled was great, the sauces the decoration ... He smiled getting immediately hungry even if it was raw fish.

Then he looked to the side and saw the damned chopsticks. Crowley turned red immediately when he realized he didn’t know how to use the sticks .... "Fuck ..." He cursed under his breath, feeling ridiculous. How would he eat without a fork?

"I know it can really be difficult to put ourselves in situations that we don't took part in together. But if we want to know each other, these events are part of the bigger picture. Even if I'm more interested in what will happen from now on." Aziraphale spoke without wanting to overextend himself. “I'm jealous of you too.” He almost smiled, betraying some of what he felt.

He saw the food arriving. It was the kind of food that looked like Aziraphale. Organized, delicate and traditional. It was delicious too, but that wasn't part of the angelic package. He held the chopsticks, ready to begin the fun, when he realized that the Demon probably didn't know how to use them.

He leaned a little toward the other and spoke. "At first it's a little complicated, my dear." He took the other's hand and fitted the sticks in the right position, indicating the movement that should be made. "It might slip a little, but don't worry. It happens to everyone. Or you can take it by hand. Amazingly, it's totally within the standard of etiquette." He chuckled teaching Crowley how to eat with those sticks.

Crowley nodded at what the Angel said... He was relatively more rational than sentimental in that respect, could reason and control his feelings much better than the Demon. Was it because he had repressed them for so many years before? That was very painful to think about. 

He smiled as he considered the possibilities they had from now on, it was really something happy to think about. He had already found himself fantasizing about what could happen to the two of them living together .... More than once. But Crowley would never say that out loud. 

The Demon was glad to know that the jealousy was reciprocal. There had been some situations that made that evident, but hearing directly from the Angel made it all the more meaningful. He smiled shyly still flushed.

Still looking down embarrassed, he was surprised by the Angel's kindness in teaching him to use the chopsticks. It was something so profoundly sweet that it could be compared to the umbrellas in his drink. And Aziraphale wasn’t even making a miracle.

His heart pounded again and he was sure he was falling in love with his Angel once again with that tiny attitude. He was sure he was growing redder and had to control himself not to turn into a snake out of shame or start smiling like a fool in love. He just wanted to get away ... From that silly, vulnerable position He had to show the Angel that he could handle it.

He frowned a little trying to focus on what he was doing after Aziraphale's directions. It sounded simple but he was pretty awkward. He tried to catch the sushi and dropped it once, twice, three times until finally it got the hang of it. He sighed, mentally failing, apologizing to the Angel for his impatience to learn something that simple and for interrupting him to eat in order to be his nanny.

"T-thanks for teaching me, Angel," he said in a whisper feeling his face burn with embarrassment. The gentle touch of his hand over his ... The fondness of words ... He deserved none of that. He couldn’t remember in his life someone teaching him something new with such patience and affection ... He had learned it all by himself since ever.... He felt blessed again for having Azi in his life.

Trying again to get one more he looked to the side and saw 3 pots of sauce .... A liquid black, another sticky equally dark and a green that looked like jelly "What are these things, Aziraphale?" He said pointing his chopsticks at them after dropping the sushi again, cursing for the thousandth time that night. It wasn’t very polite to do this at the table, but ... Crowley wasn’t exactly the example of someone calm and patient.

  
  



	17. Sushi

Aziraphale felt he could do no more than that. It was an individual learning, but explaining carefully cost nothing. All that footprint was really treacherous and the sushi used to fly when the chopsticks weren't perfectly steady and level with each other. He certainly would not mind seeing the other doing the way he thought best. She could see he was struggling, which would not have had to have happened if he had not dragged him there.

"You're welcome, my love. It's the least I can do." He said as he ate, wearing little sauce actually and as usual, not rushing at all.

"Hmm. I think it's soy sauce, a salty sauce, another soy sauce based on sweeter and wasabi, a kind of spicy paste. The last one I would put in a little the first time," he explained, pointing subtly. Was there something he had forgotten to explain?

Crowley smiled even more awkwardly when called my love... I was sure there would be such sweet caries coming from the other .... Still, I didn't want him to ever stop. All this care this affection, was not something that was used to ... But coming from the Angel, was addictive and would never be satisfied.

He looked at the pots and decided to give it a try. What harm would it do? Tried the shoyu, letting the sushi fall and splash on everything unintentionally. It was tasty, a little sour, a little salty ... I thought that was what was missing for that raw fish to have a little more ... Flavor. Aziraphale was right, that fine food could be very tasty. He tried the other sauce, it was slightly sweeter, sticky which made it difficult for him to get the sushi back but it was still delicious, with his hot philadelfia was excellent. He smiled when he was discovering these things with him. And because the Angel isn't laughing or mocking his clumsiness.

He tried the wasabi last, raising an eyebrow at his warning. He was a demon, surely it wouldn't be so spicy for him. Took a little and tried ... If you tickled your tongue, could take a spoon of that there in a good, it sure was tasty. "Wow ... I think I was very wrong about this food, my Angel .... Everything is very good ..." Said felis having fun eating with him.

"When did you first eat sushi?" he asked this time realizing to get a sushi properly and internally celebrating its progress. "Did you learn to use chopsticks alone?" I wanted to know more about him, to prove his point that I wouldn't be jealous all the time.

Aziraphale was eating, a little quieter, as he let Crowley discover this new world on his own. It was very meticulous, using the sauces without exaggeration or splashing. The sake had left more towards the end, to take more quickly as it used to.

"Glad you liked it," he said excitedly. "I don't feel bad bringing you then. It's a relief." And given that they would be together indefinitely, Crowley would probably still see a lot of sushi ahead.

"It must have been a long time. About 50 years. Like I said I had neighbors for a while. It was a very traditional family. But they used to send me food as a kind of gift. Especially sweet. As for chopsticks it was not difficult to deduce later of some time together. "

Crowley smiled at him "lucky you had such nice neighbors .... They seemed to know you well ... Japanese candy is said to be the best and most creative." he laughed softly, eating the little things with his sauces, having fun. He knew how much the Angel liked sweets ... He was jealous for a moment but ignored it. He was glad the angel taught him how to use his chopsticks ... One more simple thing to remember him.

"Mine have never been so much ... I was always shifting places to keep up appearances so I could never have enough time to know them ... Or push them away by sowing evil ..." He shrugged. It was true, the place that stayed the longest was the house that had now. It's no neighbors. She had always been lonely if not for Aziraphale in her life.

"I wonder if we had been neighbors ... Since I'm not traditional at all ..." laughed thinking to himself "already wondered?" She thought of him shouting at his plants and Aziraphale coming running wondering if something was wrong. The Demon watching him take care of his books with care ... Admiring from afar.

"I think we would have made friends anyway when you came to ask me for a cup of sugar ..." he said laughing out loud, that custom was quite human. He imagined invitations for lunch, teas and snacks .... He would surely hook the Angel in the stomach if he wanted something with him. Maybe even grow flowers to get your attention ... The possibilities were endless if you wanted to conquer the Angel. If you want sugar would have But ... A miracle here another there did not hurt.

"Yes, they're delicious. I've had a lot of 'neighbors' throughout my life. I would always settle down somewhere and end up meeting people nearby. Some people are more reserved, but there's always someone they like, sometimes too much, of keeping in touch. On the one hand it's good ... It gives you a feeling of not being alone, even though all those people will spend a day and you won't ... "

"Hm ... I guess it wasn't as good as you made it seem all this time ..." He commented without wanting to intrude too much or hurt the other with his words, but it was an assumption. Living alone for so long, for a person who seemed to enjoy contact like Crowley, didn't feel good.

"Oh ..." he wondered. "Surely we would have been friends one way or another. You would seem so interesting, from afar, that I would end up looking for an excuse to start a conversation." Aziraphale had an attraction to people who looked like one. Not crazy, in the sense of non-standard, which was its opposite, but in the end turned out to be excellent company.

"This scene is quite likely. How did you guess?" He chuckled, picking up his sake to drink. Crowley knew him very well and that was one thing he loved about the other. It also made him able to satisfy his desires, perhaps with a little effort, but that was what he always did.

Crowley nodded ... Always the same problem, they were going too fast while they were both immortal ... He thought about how many friends the Angel must have lost and was slightly saddened. At least he didn't feel so lonely throughout his life ... That was good. How had I never met any of these people before? Kind and lovely like the Angel ... There was no way they couldn't be interested in him.

Crowley shook his head. It really wasn't as good as it made it seem to be. It was just to make others jealous ... But what really made him happy was spending time with his Angel, no one else. The person who had aroused him in need of contact and who he may prove needy and needy had been Aziraphale. He could not remember any other creature he allowed to see in moments of weakness or weeping .... Thinking so his life was a great pretense that Azi came to save him from loneliness. She was eternally grateful to him for that.

He smiled when he heard that azi agreed with him. They would have been friends ... Lovers who knows. "Why do you like sweets now, one hour would make a point of letting the sugar run out ... And I would very smartly have a stock at home waiting for you." She winked at him laughing openly as Aziraphale. He was so in love with that hot laugh. She was very happy to finally get one out of him that day. She was falling even more in love even unintentionally.

"I know you, my Angel ... Enough." said finishing his sushi and going to sake "what do you think I would do to get your attention huh?" Said getting into the game and taking another sip of the serve. I did not take everything at once .... I wanted more was to get drunk and revel in the presence of his Angel, that yes. More addictive and numbing than anything. He grabbed his hand again on the table.

Seeing people leave was painful, but Aziraphale began to get used to it, always keeping in mind that most of them should be in a better place. Besides, accepting his condition as an immortal was part of all the work of being an Angel, and he took it seriously, which didn't stop him from sympathizing with the suffering of so many people.

It was little by little that he realized that, no matter who left, Crowley would always reappear, and he would not leave permanently, which was always comforting. It was with this feeling of familiarity that he enjoyed their frequent encounters, which gradually became increasingly relevant and difficult to live without, until love struck him. Heaven has always been a kind of office where you have co-workers and not real friends. But Aziraphale had become accustomed to this kind of objective treatment, thinking that there was nothing else possible. Until he makes a real friend.

He laughed some more. "You are an incredible friend, Crowley. It would have been an incredible friend of anyone who really wanted to be," he said considering all that he had thought of in that short intermission between sentences. "And yes, I'd let the sugar run out. Your glued clothes draw a lot of attention," he teased.

"I don't even know myself so well," he said as he sipped his drink. "After all, just to give you an example, what have you been doing in a Shakespeare play? Was it casual or did you know exactly where to find me?" I said with a funny smile. Looking back on the whole situation, he could have talked to you somewhere else if it was just to urge him to do his job.

Crowley smiled at the Angel's compliments. Now being called a friend didn't piss him off anymore after the drops were put. Besides friends were much more. She was flushed to see that he understood this detail. "I would make a point of putting a few glues on a hot day to get your attention ... After all, my mission on earth is to try." I said with a more mean smile. Maybe it would do this in the psyche just to provoke the Angel? "Maybe wash Bentley with a hose and a white shirt ... A sponge and a lot of foam," he said jokingly.

He turned the serve at once only after laughing a lot. "Look at that time ..." I said after some thought "I had been assigned to sow evil In the same place you remember?" Said putting the glass back on the table "then goes looking for you so that the mission could be done by only one of us to save effort .... I followed my intuition that you would be in a theater, of course, Shakespeare was one of the personalities more mentioned at that time and I also wanted to give him some ideas ... If you were not already there giving yours or wanting to participate in some piece "shrugged.

"It was the most obvious place to meet you, Angel. And this time I even took a while to think that this time you wouldn't be in trouble ..." thought a bit "if I had wrong the place to find you would have gone out." there asking for you ... Or would wait for you to get stuck .... "laughed again. Whatever happened first. "Or if we weren't going to meet each other on the trip we had to make the same fate ..." one way or the other wouldn't escape each other.

"Sometimes I wonder how you would do if you were trying to find me throughout the ages, Angel ..." he left the question in the air, was he always going to meet Angel and not the other way around. Would Aziraphale you want it to look for?

"I don't know if I consider it just a temptation at the moment. I think this kind of bold attitude is very welcome," he said, trying to be restrained, although I always found Crowley's style very fascinating. Yes, fascinating was the word. The way he moved and all the choice of clothes completely different from his own. The way he took care of his hair. There was so much to point out, really.

He listened to the other's explanation, which in part he already knew well. I just suspected there was something else now. "Yes, I need to recognize that your reasoning is completely correct. But did you realize how you know, rationally or not, exactly how to find me if you have to? By that time, you knew me well enough."

"Well, I don't know. With you ever changing your identity and appearance would have been harder for me. Not to mention that it's especially unpredictable the kind of place you're going to appear. But looking back now, I realized that you were always there when a big event was happening or about to happen, even if it was to give a slight critical opinion about the divine plans, anyway, I still bet if something was truly unique and memorable, I'd find you there, witnessing. "

Crowley smiled at his welcome attitude ... He could think of other ways to tempt the Angel now that it was just the two of them ... He would be doing his job to the best of his ability.

Crowley nodded. "Yes ... I always knew how." He said smiling "no ... I knew that just knowing someone could already know that kind of thing ... After all the only person I know well that reminds me is you ... So you can't even compare to someone else." he thought for a moment. I really couldn't know other people or creatures so well. He never got along with them enough for that. "Consider Yourself a Lucky Angel ... I only failed once when you disembodied ...." It really hadn't arrived before this incident happened .... They were apart and Crowley chose not to listen to his sixth sense to save Aziraphale. He regretted bitterly later. I had to have protected him.

Crowley nodded again "I think my side and yours always put us to be in the same environments and in the same events .... To cancel each other out, you can only" he said laughing, talking like that didn't even make sense. Would it be part of the ineffable plan of the almighty for them to be together? But in some ways even the sky and Hell helped them stay close. To some degree.

"I'm sure you would find me if you really wanted to, Angel .." He patted his hand gently "if ... You really have feelings for me for as long as you say you kept them ... You would know where I was if I had the least bit." attention." He said smiling. He could look whatever he was, always would be Crowley no matter how long they were apart

"Remind me to ask you to wash Bentley when we get back. He must be very dusty." He spoke following the Demon's suggestion. Seeing that would be a sight.

“I consider myself lucky.” He smiled taking the rest of his drink. Not just lucky to have been saved most of the time, but to have Crowley with her now. Someone who knew him so well and cared about him more than anyone. As long as they were still boyfriends, he would be the luckiest angel ever. "Thank you for thinking of me all those times. And for doing so, you know what to get to where I was."

"Maybe they aren't doing it. If you understand me." I was thinking the same as Crowley without even knowing it. It could be the ineffable plan. He wholeheartedly believed that. Even so, the love between an Angel and a Devil looked less like the worst of sins and more like something Aziraphale could feel for Crowley. Something too high to put into words.

"I did it once. To give you the holy water. Something I don't like to remember too much. Then we had our secret hangouts. So I always ended up going to one of those places hoping to find you by chance." "He confessed, looking down as he held the other 's hand.

Crowley smiled wickedly "I hope the house we choose to live in has a very large garage so I can give you this private show ...." He said returning the teasing. It would be a pleasure for him to show his wiggle in a new situation. Even more so considering the subject of living together again. Of course I wouldn't do that in the parking lot where Bentley was, too public for something that just wanted his Angel's greedy eyes to witness.

"You don't even have to thank Aziraphale, you know I would do it all over again if I had to ..." He said in a serious tone if he promised. She would really do it quietly, do even more for him if she needed it. Sometimes it had really been expensive to go to where the Angel was ... Problems with Hell .... He was exhausted by miracles more than once, and may have disembodied. But he didn't need to know that.

He smiled wiggling his hands as he glanced quickly at the same slight waiter and with a flick of his fingers under the table made him bring a dessert. A sweet Japanese .... The best they had there to surprise the Angel. Quietly just waited listening to the.

"Oh, I remember the occasion," he chuckled softly. "I ... I should even apologize for the part of the robbery and have hired those other people to get me holy water .... In fact it was purposeful and completely out of the plan that I had to fulfill the mission that the people down there assigned me. Lucky for me they didn't find out anything. " Said confessing "I did in reality hoping that you would stop me ... And find me that time .... So much if you want to look for you .... Because I knew you would be possessed to know that I was on an almost suicidal mission. " He said laughing blandly. "It surprised me a lot when you showed up with the holy water and not to give me a spurt" laughed embarrassed.

"I must say i've been to these places a few times too .... Without warning you, it wasn't just you Angel." He smiled mischievously. I was always frustrated when I wasn't there .... "I thought I might find you. If luckily you would be there .... You know? Our places have always meant more than the ..." my "places for me, so to speak. " He confessed slightly blushing. I was very happy that I wasn't the only one taking desperate measures like that ...

He looked up again looking into his eyes "What I never understand was .... When you said I'm going too fast for you ...." clasped his hands on the table. "I was trying for centuries to understand what I really meant by that ...." I had thought a lot about this because he had not accepted his ride. At least the water had given it. Which gladly accepted being able to dismiss people from theft.

"Of course. Or at least it's a place far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. I wouldn't want anyone else to see it." clothes that revealed a lot. He licked his lips suggestively.

"Oh, Crowley, you must. What you did for me was impressive. It was not your obligation to save me, but you did ..." Aziraphale imagined arriving in all those places on the At the right time, always to the point of making a truly grand rescue, should not be easy at all. But he loved Crowley even more for that.

"I knew it was better to give what you wanted. You'd be less risky than trying to get it in other ways. And that's exactly what I said at the time. It was a hard decision to give you that, but better than to see you risking it. Life unnecessarily. ”He still seemed to move when he spoke of the situation. Good thing in the end it had been helpful in saving the other's life.

"We could have admitted things. If only we knew what the other was thinking ... But it is poetic all these mismatches," he said, smiling softly. "I think I was already fallen for you ..." He almost laughed.

"I think it had more than one meaning. But overall, we were always moving at different speeds, right? You're very bold. On the edge of everything. And me trying to keep control, the organization, the predictable things. Denying. I figured that you wouldn't expect me to make up my mind. And I was too scared to go any further at that point. But from the expression I made, I thought it was understandable in part. "

Crowley was glad to see that his provocation had taken effect. It was exactly what I wanted. Put it on the to-do list in the new house ... Or some less public place that would fit the bentley. "I owe you ... And you can be sure it's just the two of us ..." I said bluntly assuring the Angel.

He smiled more sweetly when he could see such gratitude and affection from the Angel. That meant a lot because he'd really risked too much over the years ... A little recognition wouldn't do any harm "I just heard my heart, Angel ..." He shrugged, really wasn't the reason he had heard. Azi was the first person who made him so emotional and guided only by instincts ... It was something new and scary but he liked it a lot because the result was always his safe Angel and that sweet smile of gratitude that made the Demon melt away ... "i'll do what if you've always played a good maiden role in danger huh?" He played a little to relax the serious moment like the good Demon he was. She might be a maiden now and then, but she was her maiden.

He smirked. "You always tried to protect me from everything, didn't you?" He smiled kindly playing with his hands. "From the smallest to the biggest ... Whenever I wanted to put myself in danger you would never allow ..." Laughed a little "At first I thought it was just because you are an Angel, so really your character is good regardless of anything or anyone ... "He looked up to see him again" After I realized that there should be something else there .... It was not just your obligation to treat me so well ... "I said with another mischievous smile. All that care at one point should have become love. Even his affection and care had grown stronger over the years.

He swallowed hard when he heard about the Angel being fallen. She knew in what sense he spoke, of being in love forever ... But a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the possibility of his Angel falling because of him ...

For falling in love with a Demon ... I would never let that happen ... Never. Aziraphale did not deserve the pain and suffering that was falling from the sky. But he ignored that for a moment. Nothing bad would happen ... Right? It was just his mind playing another sick piece. He on the other hand was fallen, literally ... But now he was finally learning to accept his true feelings about Azi. And it was something so pure, so true, so good .... One step at a time.

Crowley smiled at his last words "It was understandable in part, but I always wanted to ask you what I really meant because I understood it in so many different ways ..." He explained briefly "I really was fast ... But I was on the edge actually to escape from everything .... And today I see that it was mainly to escape from what I felt for you ... Angel ... "Confessed silently" I do not know where I heard, but they say that all excess conceals a lack .... " He looked into his eyes with more emotion "So I think all my haste, all my lack of judgment and care to protect you ..... It was always compensated by your thoughtful decisions, your thoughtful thinking and organization ...." shrugged "I think we are complementary besides opposites in some ways, Aziraphale." He concluded with the same smile, even more enchanted by the Angel in front of him.

Soon the waiter came with the dessert. Crowley smiled. It was a handful of candy, not just one of a kind, but all traditional. Two of each. He was impressed. Manju, Shukurimu, Taiyaki, Dorayaki, Dango, Anpan, Kakigori, Monaka ... I had it all. "Ssssurprise." He said dropping his hand so he could eat. "I don't think it's just here the courtesy of the rain guards ..." He laughed as the waiter gathered their plates and glasses. "I think it must be some special night for couples ..." He said scowling as if he thought everything was corny and blatantly lying that it hadn't been his creative demonic touch.

"I thought you didn't follow the heart, Crowley. Just the reasoning," he teased lightly. He himself had said something like that at some point. Demons have no feelings or a heart. "In that you're right. It's a talent I have to play this part. Who says I only watch plays?" He smiled more mischievously. He didn't want to cause Crowley trouble, but sometimes it was practically a necessity to see him suddenly appearing.

"Yes. I may not have been as efficient as you, but I tried." He listened to what the other said and had to agree, getting a little withdrawn, but not from Crowley's attitude but from remembering everything that had passed. He should love all creatures equally, but it didn't work that way. She just realized that she loved Crowley more than other people when she found herself in the constant effort to avoid losing him. They even fought about it.

He had only realized the double meaning after speaking. But he figured the Demon might have thought something. He wasn't going to remind him, though. It felt good to finally admit how much he needed Crowley around and finally have him where he would like to have.

"Your explanation was so much better than mine. Or maybe complementary." Joked. "I thought it was beautiful. It expresses all the conflict and hesitation that can come from two parties who want to be together but have different perspectives of the right time and way for everything to happen. And the gap that remains in both over the years. But somehow, if they're meant to fit in, people find the right time. ”He spoke passionately on top of his Demon.

The desserts came along with the waiter. And Aziraphale was stunned. The smile took over his face then. "Crowley! I don't even know where to start!" He said almost euphorically, trying to distinguish all the sweets. "You fool," he said, suspicious of his participation in that candy shower. He chose a cupcake and began to eat while looking at it all cute.

"I found that there was a well hidden deep inside surrounded by barbed wire and surrounded by a concrete wall ..." Said being dramatic "but what you found is melted ..." laughed again sounding tacky. I wanted to inflate Angel's ego by saying that. No one had ever been able to mess with the Devil that much, just him. Aziraphale made being the exception to all Demons, making him feel and have a heart.

He laughed at his role, played with excellence ... Always getting into the biggest holes waiting for his savior on a white horse saying 'Again Angel?' And grimacing without patience but happy to see him. 

"Let's say I had many years to think about what I said ... But the feelings part I'm just getting to finish something now ..." He shrugged. Really this aspect had not realized until then, when Aziraphale opened this door for the Demon. Still, he was glad to have understood slightly what he meant by that phrase is not to be totally wrong in his thinking.

"Beautiful are you, my Angel." Said to provoke "what I said were just words ..." in fact all that thought about Aziraphale was beautiful in its perspective. She was delighted with what he was chattering about their relationship .... That reasoning was beautiful. As much as the two of them completed each other and were able to see it clearly now. He sighed terribly in love.

His gaze and metaphorical floating little hearts vanished as the Angel looked like a child with a new toy so happy with those sweets. He heard his name said with euphoria and laughed softly, it was one of the few times he wasn't saving Aziraphale and was called in that cheerful tone.

Crowley can only smile even more at seeing him satisfied. He shyly caught u. Manju and began to eat. It was one of the least sweet candies there and it was more his style "All yours ... I'm sure they should not be as good as those of your ex neighbors but ..." He said shrugging again. All that mattered was that he be satisfied with the sweets. It was a silent way of saying I love you from the Devil. I just hoped you were doing it right ....

"Oh, I keep trying to imagine something like that." He said laughing a little while trying to realize the metaphor in his mind, imagining a little heart all surrounded. It was almost childish on Aziraphale's part, but he couldn't help it. "Thanks. "

Yes, he pretended to be angry and even rolled his eyes, but in the end he was more than pleased by the 'meddling'.

"Well, I hope it's closing fast. Because I'm ..." he joked. He didn't want to put pressure on him, but now that everything had become clear to him, he could hardly control the full potency of feelings that took him without permission. I found it complicated not to say everything I thought, imagine hiding what I felt.

"Ah ... I was serious ..." I said a little awkwardly. He might have said a little too much, but he hadn't exaggerated a bit. Now at least he knew they were walking at the same speed and in the same direction.

Aziraphale ate the first muffin all satisfied, unable to take the smile off his face. The Angel concluded that there was nothing he could do to repay so much sweetness, in this case literally, that came from the other. So just waited for him to eat his manju and assaulted the other with an unexpected kiss of affection and gratitude. He walked away and looked at the Devil with the same enchanted air for a moment and chose another candy.

"I know I was serious ..." He said resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on the table admiring him delight in the sweets. Really that food had the face of Aziraphale .... Not to mention the French crepes that also very much resembled the Angel.

"Sometimes when you start talking a lot I get lost ...." He said laughing. He always tried to put on his most impatient and angry face but deep down was why he was so fond of hearing the Angel's voice that he knew he could no longer turn back and it annoyed him that he couldn't understand his feelings. Now in their new situation, it would be much easier and more enjoyable for both of them to handle. Especially if they had patience with each other.

Crowley froze with that surprise kiss. It turned red as your hair is all you can do was smile tremendously silly. He sighed, straightening his glasses and breathing.

Bottom. "I love you." He said in a whisper before he could stop himself by stealing the sweet from Aziraphale's hand and offering it to eat in his mouth.

He was still smiling, delighted to have received a kiss of thanks allowing him to melt for a moment. "But how lucky I am to have you, my Angel ....." He said with his guard down, surrendered to the feeling that rose in his chest.

Azirphale didn't talk much while he was busy with such tasty food. But he could see the other watching him as he enjoyed the surprise filled with unrestrained excitement.

"I should talk a little less then, I suppose ..." He said with a strange expression. Speaking was something he really enjoyed doing, at least when he found a point where his opinion might be relevant and at least a little clever. Even feeling the most emotional part of the relationship, he still had very forceful points of view.

His intention with the kiss had been successful. Crowley's reaction was very favorable, though quite funny, and hearing that 'I love you' had been precious. They were so sugary that not even people watching them would endure so much declared love. He bit the candy, licking his lips in between as he watched the Demon's reaction.

"It was the best sushi i've ever eaten," I said simply.

"No way ..." disagreed with what the Angel said. The more he spoke the more the demon was still in love with him. It had to be this way .... An Aziraphale without being chatty when happy was wrong and out of the question

"I want you to tell me everything you need ... Never stop talking to me about your monologues, Angel ... We're together now ... I'd be a terrible partner if I didn't hear you right? Other than that I love hearing your voice ... "Said trying to sound kind and real wanting to assume the position of ideal 'boyfriend' after all he himself had to change his quiet and reserved behavior if he wanted their relationship to work. Communication and trust was the key to everything. He knew that well, even though he had never committed to anyone in practice.

Crowley sighed again. "Was it?" She said holding the candy and offering it to him as if there was no one around them. The world was just theirs and the Devil didn't care what they were thinking about them. It was your vacation right? They had to enjoy

"And why my Angel ...?" He noticed him licking his lips and who wanted to steal a kiss now was Crowley. Since when was he so .... Desirable just eating candy? At that moment he decided that in his life he would have the mission of taking Aziraphale to eat or cook for him .... But he would always have to keep him full and satisfied ... It was so cute to see and it made him feel so delicious. ...

"Wait and see the other restaurants ... I'm sure you'll like it too" he concluded smiling not realizing that he was talking a lot now was himself. The passionate, romantic, hopeless fool Crowley.

"Sometimes it seemed to me that I started talking about a subject and it took me a while talking and talking and you just kept watching very closely, practically staring I would say, and I just kept talking while you kept staring and I just imagined that you I really wasn't exactly that, did I? ”He had never stopped to think, but now it seemed more that Crowley was watching him than paying attention to what he said.

"Oh, I love your voice too. Especially near my ear." He confessed with nuances of eroticism embedded in what he said. It's not that he didn't like to hear Crowley when On the contrary, I found him very intelligent and interesting, but it seemed like the ideal way to respond to a statement of 'we are together now'. "Tell me how to be a better boyfriend, Crowley. You do so much to make me happy ..."

"Yes, I love every second," he said, continuing to eat the candy offered by the Devil until it was over. Then she smiled softly at him, as a thank you of love. "Well, I was able to help you, you made me beautiful surprises, we talked about things I didn't think we would ever talk about again, it was romantic and full of affection. It was just perfect!"

"If the company is always the same, I'm sure I will ..." He said with a more restrained smile.

"Look, I'm a pretty impatient Demon with no bag for anything you know that well ..." started taking another cookie for himself trying and grimacing to realize that it was too sweet for your taste, yet ate until the end

"But with you it's different. I hear quietly why I like your voice, Angel ... I don't complain or anything ... Make sure that if someone else had shut up a long time ago ..." said laughing . Really had patience with him and was a good listener .... Even though sometimes he was just hearing his voice without paying attention to the information that was said. He did not want his Angel to feel lonely or unattended when they were together. He is your company have always been appreciated by Crowley.

She smiled at him sweetly "I admire and pay attention to what you say at the same time ..." she confessed knowing that the most talkative part of the relationship was the Angel. They were complementary even in that.

Crowley laughed and flushed at the Angel's statement. Silently kept the information to himself for use the next time they were alone .... He smirked thinking of the possibilities of speaking in his ear "a better boyfriend Aziraphale? I've never had one before .... So I have no idea" laughed harder "You were the only one and I want you to be the last ..." he confessed even more embarrassed. "So far it's all right ... If .... Want to try something different or be in doubt just ask huh? You know I don't bite ... Just if you ask." Azi knew he liked to try new things on himself whenever possible so that wouldn't be a problem.

"It's a pleasure to make you happy ..." hummed to the Angel again after his explanation giving him a passionate look. It was red from the sake and the moment they were sharing. But deeply happy. I had no idea I would ever do something perfect to the high standards of the Angel ... It really was a lucky Demon.

He grabbed his hand on the table "restaurants, theaters, museums, anywhere with you would be amazing, my Angel, we have all eternity ahead for this ..." laughed again offering him another sweet. "If we can't handle eating we take it to the cabin ...." he said gently.

Other romantic things went through her head .... Like a wedding, even engagement ring exchanges ... Everything the package asks for. But .... I thought the Angel wouldn't go that far for him. Then he kept quiet.

"I know it is. So you were staring. Confess. You were watching even when I was silent." not to seem so blatant. Even so, sometimes it seemed blatant. As if he was looking at what was available there or something. Aziraphale knew the look had no such evil, but it was just an analogy that came to mind. The Angel didn't care about the clinical glances, sometimes from top to bottom, and just kept doing things as usual.

Had done. After all, he'd received all sorts of disapproving glances during his lifetime, and that sort of thing couldn't stop him… It wouldn't be Crowley's interested air that would make him awkward.

"But I believe in the admiring part and pay attention at the same time. That's exactly what it always seemed." She spoke a little milder to him, in case she had said it before had sounded too accusatory.

"I'm just not as creative at making surprises as you. You know how to use my weaknesses to make me even happier. And it's always so helpful." He really wished he could do such beautiful things, but it was Crowley's style. Maybe he could also find ways to please him in the small things. "I ... I feel so happy to be important to you ..." I said a little awkwardly after hearing that I was the 'one and only' in the Devil's life.

He laughed softly. "Thank you, my love. You do it very well." She said watching the other with affection and generosity. He would do anything to make his Demon happy too.

He shook the other's hand, smiling as he listened. Eternity could not be more interesting. They had a universe of possibilities ahead. I thought about the place I would choose to live in and how everything would change with it. "I really can't handle it. It's a lot of sweets." Laughed.

Ah, that possibility had crossed Aziraphale's thought once or twice. But he figured he was rushing things. I didn't know how Crowley would get something like this, but he wanted to try even if he didn't. They had both had the same idea. It would have to be a special night ...

Crowley for a moment choked on the candy when he was charged. "Alright I admit, sometimes I was in the moon world just watching you talk, happy?" He said putting the glasses back in the right position on his face pretending to be offended and pouting. Drama queen. "I'm going to do what was written on my forehead that I was glad to have found you huh? There were times when it was hard to go after you, Angel .... This magpie handle over the ages was pretty tiresome from time to time." .... "he said laughing. But the reward in seeing his joyful angel looking at himself happy to see him was priceless. He often used his glasses as a device to conceal his true looks of lust and longing for the Angel, sometimes with the utmost relief to have found him .... It would look like a snake ready to pounce now and then ... Sometimes the boat was on Aziraphale when I finally found it sometimes it was on people putting him in danger ... To kill in cold blood.

"Is that you, Angel? Do you like to hear me speak or just watch me without listening? I know I'm a bit of a bad way ...." He returned the question playfully but visibly curious to know about it, teasing her. The. He had seen several passionate and slightly lost glances from the Angel .... But he imagined it was only his good character, until he could see that beyond gratitude his eyes showed much more ....

Frowned "Your weaknesses? Like eating?" He laughed openly… That didn't seem like such a weak point if it meant seeing him smile. "I'm learning, my Angel .... I know you well enough to know what makes you happy ... That's all." He shrugged. He loved being helpful and using his creativity for good things ... But he did it only with Aziraphale. With other people he used it for evil only, with a view to Hastur and the answering machine ... Ligur and the holy water ... I thought of doing good only when it came to the Angel.

"In time you get the hang of it .... I don't mind either ..." I said being honest about him doing things back ... For Crowley I had no need or would charge anything It was something new for both of them. You are happy i am too. " He confessed.

What he really meant was that nothing he did all over the world all the time would be able to thank the fact that the Angel had stayed by his side and loved him. Two

Things you never thought you would have in life after falling from the sky, love and a companion for eternity. That was the greatest gift and the greatest blessing of all in Crowley's life. It was priceless. One day Aziraphale might understand that.

"I'm finding that I can even be romantic, look ..." he said jokingly "I think you'll also discover new things about yourself by my side, Angel ..." I said with a positive thought, something that was not common . She smiled taking another candy, possibly the last one not to get sick when she heard him say he was happy to feel important ... Aziraphale would never know how important it really was to the Demon. But he would have a lifetime to show right

"Want me to pack it right now?" He asked solicitously again with a smile and caressing his hand. They had spent so much time there that she didn't even realize ... Her mind was full of possibilities of what to do with the Angel ... Now that they were really a couple. Maybe on that ship he could pick a moment to make it official, maybe ... No formal request or anything, and I knew how high Azi's standards were.

"Oh, Crowley, I always knew that! But you admitting ... It's funny ..." She approached and kissed his forehead quickly, in a burst of happiness. "I love you so much ..." He spoke with absolute sincerity and a smile from end to end as he watched the other. They no longer needed to hide what they were watching. They could look into each other's eyes and deliver in that gesture how much their titled boyfriend felt for now.

"I watched you. All the time. But very, very discreetly. Out of the corner of an eye. Or in a split second. In a fleeting smile. I was always watching, but I didn't let you realize that it was the focus of my attention. It was just as soon as I allowed myself and that I thought it would be appropriate between the two of us. In a socially acceptable way that would not arouse suspicion about my feelings. But I think I failed miserably on that last point. " He had shown how much he cared about Crowley. Too much happiness when she saw him, kindly, tearful goodbyes. It had to be stupid not to notice him fighting inwardly against his own out-of-control emotions.

"Yes, how to eat. Weakness was a way of putting it. You know where to hit to make me happy, but I think you can do the opposite easily, too." Crowley had the key to his heart and could turn it this way or that. He could make him the happiest Angel ever and could completely destroy his happiness with a harsher or more stupid attitude. "I'm in your hands ... So be careful ..." He confessed with a dull smile.

"i'll do my best, I swear. Even though I don't know my best yet, which is very ironic for an Angel to say ..." He sighed. He didn't have the measure yet that he could be doing enough just loving Crowley as intensely as anyone had ever done. This he could do virtually infinitely.

As for the request, Aziraphale would probably be much more conservative. First ask if the other accepted and then do something about. Although they had been together officially for no time, they had been together since the Milky Way was invented. In thought and heart they had been.

Crowley gaped at how much his Angel was being honest with him. I wasn't expecting any of that. He was even more flushed and his face red-hot if at all possible. He could not repay Aziraphale's actions, and his brain seemed to shut down for a moment, unable to remember how to speak. He almost turned into a snake and walked away, absolutely embarrassed and awkward. But she thought better of it and decided that she would tempt him in revenge for having made him melt in public .... At another time, of course.

"Y-and you asking ... C-how to be a good boyfriend ..." laughed and cleared his throat trying to keep his composure. Those were the truest and sweetest words that ever heard .. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was already repaying all his kindness as best he could. Her heart was in her throat and her hands were shaking slightly. It was very daring of the Angel, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. It was only catatonic for a few moments.

She bit her lip hard at the Angel's statement. He felt again his eyes stinging behind the lens. She couldn't believe that for so long he had been able to keep it all to himself. Such would be the pain of not being able to admit what he feels living with the beloved ... He grabbed his strongest hand as if apologizing for all the suffering he had alone.

He was deeply happy now to know that everything he suspected was real ... And that none of the times the Angel said they weren't friends or if he liked him were lies .... A relief. Felt able to start over.

"You are my Weakness." Admitted at once. I had nothing more to say ... That was the truth. To put Aziraphale in danger was to drive the Devil mad and he even considered the possibility of actually disembodying to try to find his Angel. It made no sense to be alive around sowing evil without it .... And to think that the sky would put another Angel in its place was ... Disgusting. He would never accept any mere replacement of his beloved.

Her heart missed a beat as she heard he was in her hands. He was really nervous for a moment "you ..... Are you sure you want to put yourself in the hands of a Demon .... Aziraphale?" Not that he wanted to do evil, or that he didn't want to accept it .... But everything he touched was destroyed. This was the fate of the Devils .... Things always ended badly. Aziraphale was aware of that ... Right? Did you trust him that much? The lump in her throat tightened and her eyes flickered at that detail. What if he failed? Is it if Azi fell because of you? A feeling of despair and anxiety was welling up inside him.

"I already said and say again, Angel you are the best thing that ever happened in my existence ...." confessed looking at him visibly thrilled and with that voice insisting on always saying the worst for you. He swallowed and tried not to listen to her just by focusing on the Angel in front of him and all the love that emanated from him.

"If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be alive here talking to you now. So ... Thanks." He confessed. He really wouldn't have gotten away with much that got in. He owed the Angel a lot and he knew it.

He called the waiter to pack the candy for the trip, and as he approached, he gently wiped his glasses behind his lens and sniffed. He was visibly thrilled and very concerned about everything the Angel said. Wanted again just to be alone with him a while to recover ... No sex, no teasing.

He saw himself wanting a lap of his Angel only. But I didn't know how to ask

Aziraphale did not expect his loving words and actions to have such an effect on Crowley. It was the truth and he figured the other one already knew everything. His attack might have been too much, but it was pure happiness he could not contain. 'Not being friends' had always been a good act, which the Angel tried to uphold and convince his own heart to be the truth as he inevitably melted into the Devil whenever he let his guard down. Crowley was everything he couldn't be, but secretly admired. Fierce, determined, bold, sensual, witty ... A born planner. How not to fall in love?

"Sorry ... If I left you awkward. It was not the intention ... I just ... Meant how happy I was with what I said and that I also kept an eye on you in my shy and careful manner. I may have refused many things in trying to maintain a status with the people up there, but in fact, i've always been happy with you. " He thought it best to stop talk, since the other was so quiet and unresponsive. She could feel a mixed feeling coming from him. Joy and anxiety. Maybe it had gone too far.

"Am I?" He smiled softly. I knew the devil spoke the truth. He promised himself never to endanger himself and worry his beloved. He had had too much for 6000 years. Always taking care of him like a nanny. Aziraphale felt bad for all the trouble he had caused.

"I'm sure, honey. I don't care what happens. If I'm not with you, you won't have felt anyway. I've lived too long without you to back out now. All I need is with me now. You it would never hurt me ... "He spoke with the kind of confidence that only an Angel could have. A kind and passionate angel. She squeezed his hand tightly trying to pass some security, but really wanted to hug him tightly.

Was Crowley afraid. Afraid something bad would happen to him and end up being his fault? He seemed visibly shaken perhaps by the set of statements he had made. She had to learn to give her boyfriend homeopathic dose information. He heard the Demon saying that he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The opposite could be said, but he kept it to himself.

"Why, Crowley?" I imagined the Demon living perhaps a little more lonely but living.

He was glad they could get out of there. Though she would keep beautiful memories of the place, she couldn't bear to see Crowley in that state without being able to comfort him kindly.

"No need to apologize ... I ... I'm just not used to hearing so many good things about me .... Er ... Never ..." He laughed embarrassed. Neither Angels nor Demons spoke such sweet things to him, his body and mind could not react even knowing it was all true. "Happiness has always been reciprocal, Angel ..." She smiled shyly at him. Unlike heaven, Hell didn't care much about who Crowley was walking along or relating to, after all he was a Demon, could very well be using the Angel for his selfish longings, and then would dismantle him. Azirapahle would never be a problem for underworld affairs right?

He nodded. "Yes ... You are." He smiled a little wider. Aside from his malevolence working and being decorated for it, nothing more so good happened throughout his existence ... All he planned alone ... He knew his ego would take him so high ... But with Aziraphale could go a long way further.

Again the Devil found himself caught off guard, just grinned senselessly at that grip on his hand and the truth in each of the Angel's words. He felt utterly complete and metaphorically embraced... He made a promise to himself that he would still do no harm, protect his Angel and stand beside him to protect him no matter how much it cost.

Crowley just stood silently and took the Angel's hand carrying the bag with the candy ridding the bill in a miracle. I really wanted to go back to the room. He knew it was not the Angel's intention but he felt totally overwhelmed by the amount of sentimental information that was thrown upon him.

  
  



	18. Decisions

Crowley went back to their cabin in silence, repeating the usual action to open the door since he hadn't checked in or planned to do so early. He put the candy in their fridge and sat on the bed inviting Aziraphale to do the same. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Cuz ..." He took off his glasses, inside he didn't need to hide anything anymore "Because I never had anyone, Aziraphale." He said with a sad expression "Alright, maybe I had close friends when I was still Raphael but I can't remember anything..." He said slightly annoyed about this aspect of his life that was lost.

"You were the only one who remained with me through 6,000 years, I remember that well .. And ... For some reason I didn't ruin it ... I didn't ruin what we built.... Like I ruined everything else.... " The Demon said in a painful whisper. It was as if he was finally having the courage to tell the truth about everything an reaching this conclusion. Was that lucky?

"You're the only thing .... Concrete I have in my life ...." He said thinking not really about things but feelings, what they felt for each other was quite concrete and had already been proven to be real more than once.

"The only certainty. Sometimes I find myself thinking about a life without you .... And .... Well… As much as we have been through separate moments, we had fights and everything..." Crowley swallowed, very nervous, he couldn’t complete the phrase "Look, Angel, _ the pain of my Fall from Heaven can't compare to the pain of losing you." _ He confessed at once.

He clutched his hands fearing that the Angel would leave after such sincerity. "I could never have feelings for anyone Aziraphale. By my choice. Cuz I’m scared of emotions.... Or whatever the reason was." He frowned angrily at himself "But with you, I want ... I want to find out what I feel... I want to try .... I want to be happy .... With you." he said in a whisper. If Azi left now ... He would accept peacefully. It was being deeply difficult to say everything he needed that way. All of his walls falling at once. 

Aziraphale went back to the cabin with the other, afraid he had done something wrong, and sat beside him, listening intently to every word. There was so much pain involved in the words Crowley spoke that Aziraphale could feel sad too. Living like a Demon all that time had been horrible and not glamorous as the Angel sometimes imagined it to be. 

All the freedom in the world ... Something he didn't have ... But that came with very heavy consequences: Loneliness, the inconstancy of everything, the impossibility of building anything true... He couldn't imagine how painful it had been for Crowley and all he wanted to do was erase that past of suffering from the memory of his love together with it all hesitation, fears and insecurities.

Aziraphale, by accident or otherwise, had managed to form much deeper ties with humans than Crowley. He knew collaterally what it felt like to be loved or to love, even though he had never had a real love relationship. 

As an Angel, he had come prepared to identify and share pure and kind feelings. It was his duty love all the creatures and things. This tiny detail saved him from the terrible loneliness Crowley had experienced so many years. 

Even so, they had something in common, for each other they were the only permanent thing. The reference of all things. Safe harbor when everything was bad. He was also afraid of losing Crowley then, as he had always been afraid, but now it was different. What they had was too potent to be lost.

He touched Crowley's face gently and made him look at himself. Then he spoke in the softest yet serious tone he could manage. "My love ... I don't even know what to say. I wish I could have done more ... If I knew it was so hard..." He said lowering his head a moment while tears also took him. "Forgive me for being so naive and self-centered. I wish I could change everything, but I can't." He was referring to the past.

"For me you have always been and always will be something indelible. You have always been here for me and I want you to be ... As long as we exist. What I mean is that you have also been a pillar that has kept me standing for so many millennia. Everything is so new and it seems that I'm pushing its limits, right?" He wiped his tears and sniffed, hugging the other tight and kissing his cheek, as if it was a promise he would never go away. Even if he was confused or thought he could screw things up.

"I wouldn't leave even if you ordered me! I'm stubborn. You know ... I want to live with you any way. The only thing I don't want is to lose you," The Angel said, almost paraphrasing the other. "What are you still afraid of?"

Crowley really thought for a moment that talking inside that room was the best alternative. He didn't want other people to hear or see him in that heart breaking moment. The Demon needed more than anything now some privacy. 

He had never told the truth so openly about how his whole life he had played the role of a great character so to speak, where the only person who really knew the true him was Aziraphale. 

A heavy weight came off his shoulders and although overwhelmed with emotions, he felt deeply light. In a way he never imagined he would feel ever before .... He was really changing more and more with the Angel by his side ... He could never thank him enough for what he was doing.

Crowley blinked twice "Neither you nor anyone knew ..." He confessed in a shake whisper. He had never opened his heart to anyone like this before, just hoped the Angel would trust him ... If he did that to any other being, he was sure to be mocked and laughed at for his weakness. He shook his head but didn’t say anything. He didn't want Aziraphale to blame himself for things he didn't do and now they were past .... They had a lot to live on ahead and that was all that mattered.

"No you're not, Angel, I'm trying to get better ....  _Cuz you deserve someone better than who I am now_ ...." He confessed even more sadly. Aziraphale wasn’t pushing him at all. The Demon who was wanting to get out of his comfort zone for the Angel ... This way he would trust him more ... But it was quite difficult. He had already cried in front of him and seen the Angel cry more often now than in the last six millennia ... He knew it would be a lot to put out ....

He felt that hug and the tears of the Angel wet his clothes. Crowley felt terrible but grabbed him back as best he could, desperately needing him close. He sniffled softly, burying his face in his chest.

"Hurt you." He confessed softly "Hurting you, destroying what we have .... Or .... Not being able to take care of you." He hugged him even tighter as Aziraphale would disappear anytime now.

"I never took care of anyone Aziraphale ... I barely take care of myself .... What if I fail and you leave...? For someone who is really good for you .... Demons aren’t good creatures... " He said in a whisper verbalizing his greatest fear.

" _I would never forgive myself if you fell because of me."_ his whole body shuddered at the thought of it and he closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling rubbing his face against the Angel.

Aziraphale still felt helpless at what the other was going through. He felt like a bad boyfriend among all other things, but that wasn't what really mattered. It was Crowley. Some questions had no answer, at least not the answer he would like to hear, but he wanted to face the difficulties with the Demon. Just as indirectly they always ended up doing.

"Your secret will be safe with me. I'm honored that you chose to share these things with me. I know it's hard..." He said quite seriously. Neither Heaven nor Hell would know who the real Crowley was. Ever. Those sides of them, which they chose to show no one else, were always tacitly treated as private matters and didn’t compete with anyone but themselves. But he wanted to be a safe place for the other to vent.

“Improve, my love? In what?” Aziraphale laughed almost bitterly. "I have never been as happy as I am these last days. I understand that what you’re trying to improve something internal to you, isn't it?" It was Crowley's perception of himself and his way of dealing with relationships. But he had no obligation to know anything. They were beginning to understand all that. Both naïve.

"I understand, Crowley ... I think you must have your reasons for thinking that. Thinking you can't, but never, in all these years you have been able to do me any harm. Well, only a few passing tears. There wasn’t someone who tried harder to take care of me than you did even risking your life! You are good indeed! Even if you don’t want to accept ... " He said almost indignant at the other suspecting his ability after all that had done for himself.

If there was one person capable of everything for him, that was Crowley. Aziraphale was afraid too, his fear lasting long as he thought that hiding his love for the Demon would prevent something bad from being done to him.

"And well. I knew it would come sooner or later. Tell me, Crowley ... If that was inevitable ... Would you give up everything?" He said a little away from the other, looking straight at him, tears in his eyes and the most serious countenance Crowley ever remembered seeing. He didn’t express his own opinion on the subject, but the determination in his gaze indicated how far Aziraphale would be able to go to be with the Demon.

He nodded slowly. Crowley was deeply grateful that the Angel would keep everything he was saying to him... He knew he could trust him with his eyes closed. If Aziraphale ever felt comfortable enough to tell him about his past and about things he had never had the courage to share with anyone, surely the Demon would be all ears. 

He continued to nod, hiding his face and clutching at him trying to hold back tears in choking sobs. He didn't need to explain the Angel that it wasn't his behavior he was talking about. Crowley was doing his best to make the Angel happy, that wasn’t the main problem ... It was something much deeper and much more painful that he really wanted to improve, and he was sure the Angel could feel his aura much better than he could explain. Something inside him was shattered when he fell from the sky, and Aziraphale was helping him rebuild it slowly .... Would the Angel want to bear such a responsibility just to be with him?

Hearing he was good made Crowley finally let out everything he was trying so hard to hide from the Angel. There was only one creature he wanted to be good for ... And it wasn't even himself. It was Aziraphale. Fearing that he would go away, fearing of him finding someone better ... For wanting to really change.

Crowley slowly raised his head and stared into the other's tearful eyes as his heart broke. "No." He said with a trembling and choked voice facing him with a serious expression "I couldn’t give up what I feel, there is no way to stop feeling .... But ...." He took a deep breath "I would never allow you to go through the same suffering I went when I fell from Heaven..." He said frowning, his yellow eyes shining with pain and a lot of hatred.

"You don't deserve it .... I'd try to stop you even if you chose to fall for me, Aziraphale." To Crowley he wasn’t worth all this effort, nor was he sure if the Angel would choose to fall if that was the only condition to be together.... He couldn’t see his worth as the Angel saw ... Another of the things that he should improve inside. His body shook again. 

"You are an Angel, my Angel, mine...." He said more desperate. "And I want it to always be like this ....." He swallowed again speaking in a whisper, blinking and letting more tears flow. Of course he would never stop loving Aziraphale being Angel or not, he wasn’t selfish at all.... He just didn't want to bear the blame for being the reason he lost his Angel status.

Aziraphale wondered what might cause him fall now. They reportedly loved each other an Angel and a Demon ... And till now, the punishment hadn’t come. Both wore the same gender, which for Heaven at least could be quite problematic, or seemed to be, historically speaking. It was another point to worry about. But nothing happened yet for their sake.

To be honest, Aziraphale was waiting for punishment to come at any moment, like he was ready for it, but he understood that sex itself was the transgressor of all transgressions. It was kind of a combination of 'wrong' things that he felt he was going through, including, of course, something last night that he had little memory of. To his side, this was all wrong, and even to Crowley's side, after all, loving an Angel wasn’t something a Demon could be proud of. 

The problem is that, Aziraphale, in his passionate delirium, saw their situation as very valid and completely justifiable one. Crowley was opening his eyes when he showed that there were lots of reasons to be afraid. And he couldn't accept the reason of the Demon when he showed such despair that he didn't want to be responsible for a fate like that for himself.

"Crowley ... First, i'll always be your Angel ... Even if I'm not one anymore ... But I suppose you're right. Being partially responsible for something like that would hurt you forever, wouldn't it?" He spoke touching the other's face in a gentle caress. 

"If it were just me, I'd move on even if the consequence was the worst of all. I want to be with you anyway and not being able to do it ... Would kill me inside. It looks like we have one severe impasse here so I think it's up to you to decide what to do. Whether we go ahead or not... " He said with an immeasurable pain inside and a cordial smile outside. 

Crowley must have known what he meant. It wasn’t just sex. But if the other wanted him to be around even without it, he would have to abide and try to control himself. Hardest thing to do when his heart raced like crazy just watching the Demon do something normal all dressed up.

Crowley listened attentively to what the other had to say even though he himself was still very desperate and scared. He nodded his head. "I'm sure if it was the other way around.... You wouldn't be happy to be the reason for my fall either, would you? Even if I insisted until the last consequences ...." he said sniffling. The Angel who did this to him didn’t care, but Aziraphale wasn't like that, right....? 

Crowley heard the Angel's words and bowed his head, unable to hide the tears now. In his hands? The life of the Angel? His destiny? Now he understood the extent of the responsibility he had if they were actually punished for being together. He saw his friendly smile before lowering his head and covering his mouth to muffle his sobs. He approached the Angel, placing his head on his shoulder shaking violently. He couldn't answer anything now it was too much, too overwhelming for the Demon.

"Just ... Stay with me now, please." He said in a whisper, using his arms to hug himself. He felt emotionally drained with excruciating pain inside him. Crowley didn't want to have to decide anything. He would give up the Angel to see him safe.

" _Would you hate me for trying to protect you...?"_ he asked among sobs. Was his protection worth more than the feeling they shared? These were really hard questions to answer if they were ever asked. Especially for his superiors. He felt himself breaking inside at that moment. He could never repay Aziraphale if he willingly agreed to be expelled from Heaven.

"I ... I wouldn't have the courage to do such a thing against you ..." Putting himself on the other side, he would never voluntarily subject Crowley to the suffering he had to endure. Even if his feelings were as pure as possible. But ironically, he didn't think the same about himself, maybe, Crowley would probably say, because he hadn't experienced that suffering on his skin. He knew nothing of him at all to give a valid opinion.

Aziraphale hugged the other sadly and with some exasperation over his condition, but tried to appear calm and concluded that they needed time to think about nothing. Crowley was on edge and he was clearly responsible for that. He fluffed the pillows on the bed and slowly laid the other down.

"i'll stay ..." He clasped himself with the Demon there and laid down too, pulling him close in a continuation of the affectionate hug and running his hand through his hair. "I'm here... Nothing will happen, I promise..."

Aziraphale understood that he meant. "I would never hate you." He murmured. It would be hard to live again lying about his feelings. Something really painful, but he could never really hate the other. Maybe giving up hiding was simply easier, even if he accepted a punishment. That way they would be free. Angel or not, he could be Crowley’s. Would the Demon hate him if he put himself in danger on purpose this last time?

Crowley laid down with no resistance at all. He let his soft hands guide him. He wasn’t used to feeling so much all at once, and all the bad thoughts of the worst possible scenes invaded his mind at that moment. He losing the Angel, Aziraphale hating him, him burning in sulfur without the Demon able to do anything about it ... For the first time he really felt desperate not knowing how to deal with what he was feeling .... Who would say the greatest fear of the great Demon Crowley would be .... _ Himself. _

Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to always protect his Angel, and that frustrated him deeply. He moved closer to Azi curling up as if hiding like a scared child. When was the last time he had a lap like that when he was breaking? Never.... He couldn't remember. His hands involuntarily gripped the Angel's shirt, still shaking. "I would never hate you either ... No matter what you choose, my Angel ..." he said after controlling himself a little. "Sorry ...." he whispered again embarrassed. He closed his eyes with him stroking his hair and used the bedding to dry his face a little.

He raised his head to face him "Never anyone .... Before .... Saw my ...." he searched for a word "Ugliest sides .... " He smiled minimally "Only you… It has always been you ..." He raised a hand caressing his cheek gently. 

"Zira...." Crowley called him gently with the softest voice. His eyes shone with joy, wonder and devotion to the Angel before him. They would find a way ... They would be together for the eternity, punished or no. He couldn’t turn back now that his heart was complete. Even if the hardest decision of his life was this one .... He wouldn't lose Aziraphale. "I love you." He confessed with teary eyes again, smiling with a quivering lip.

Who would say that loving could be the most dangerous thing Aziraphale could do as an Angel. Everything was wrong. If he ever heard that not loving Crowley was right, maybe he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Who knew better than both of them what that four-letter word meant?

"I know..." But he would be hurt by some possibilities, perhaps traumatized once again. He wrapped the other gently, kissed his forehead, and stood there, breathing slowly and steadily as he ran his hand comfortingly across his back. He didn't know if it would be better for them not to pursue their fast-moving romance, but what mattered most was seeing Crowley well again. Smiling and without all that weight to carry.

"What ugly side? You are beautiful from all concrete and metaphorical perspectives, dearest." It wasn't even a joke. He really thought that. Crowley was by far the best person who thought the worst of himself. He inevitably smiled at the sweet nickname. 

"I love you too... So much it hurts, remember?" He was trying not to get too close. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. His feelings were confused in a way he thought was even wrong. Tears still streaked his face and he tried to be strong for the other.

Crowley laughed softly at the Angel saying such sweet things about him. He believed deeply in what he was told, although he didn’t believe in himself.

He took a few deep breaths only focusing on the Angel in front of him and the calm he emanated. He couldn't ruin the trip like that .... But the decision Aziraphale told him to make was really scary. He would have to hope for the worst not to happen and forget about it for now to go on. At least for now.

After some time he calmed down and his tears dried, he could raise his head again and face Aziraphale. His eyes were puffy but he felt deeply lighter. He was glad the Angel had been with him all this time. "Thank you, thank you so much ..." he whispered thickly after crying. With his thumb he wiped the tears from Angel's face gently and cupped his face, pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss of thanks to seal that moment. 

Ironically, Crowley had been an Angel in his life. A blessing and a gift. Strange and hard to explain to anyone but immediately understandable if one took his point of view and all the kindness he had witnessed to be the Demon capable of doing when it came to himself.

Aziraphale grew calmer as he felt the Demon also relax in his arms. It was really good to feel things going back to normal, at least in part with both of them. He felt that he could breathe normally again after the anguish that had come to see Crowley so restless, not to mention desperate.

It took some time and his Demon still seemed exhausted from everything. He felt guilty for having asked the other to decide on such a crucial matter that could only provoke an intense emotional reaction in their state of passion and mutual need. "I didn't do anything much, Crowley ... Actually, it was my fault ..." He felt the kiss and this time it was almost collapsing. "Don't do it ... Please ..." Every time they touched it was as if the Angel felt himself breathing again.

Crowley didn't listen to him this time.... He had stopped every time the Angel asked him to... He knew it was something they needed at that moment more than anything. He knew that what they couldn't stand had nothing to do with a simple kiss.

"No ... No matter whose fault it is ...." Crowley said more seriously but in a sweet and not rude tone to him. He smiled and kissed him again. Those lips felt like peace, those lips felt like home ..... He waited for so many millennia to be able to show how much he loved him ... How long did it take to understand how he felt ...

That was the sweetest, calmest kiss he could offer at that moment. To calm down himself and the Angel ... Show that his feelings were true.

He hugged him by his shoulders and could feel his eyes stinging again with tears as he thought for a brief second about losing him. About not being able to touch and feel him. He kissed Aziraphale like it was the last time he could do that. As if his Angel would be taken away the moment their lips parted.

Not that Aziraphale couldn't stand a kiss. Not that it would lead to anything else, but as it was, it was enough to smash all his foundations in that stronger, more restraining, comforting role.

The way Crowley spoke seemed for a moment a little harsher, but that should be better than the way he was before. It showed some assertiveness. When he was kissed, Aziraphale found himself melting on the other's lips, closing his eyes and sighing sadly as he imagined a reality in which this would no longer be allowed. Like they were imagining the sabe situation.

He held on to the other weakly, but in his imagination, it was as if he did this with his life, for there was no doubt that he needed Crowley to live. Still, internally he felt totally confused and about to collapse. 

As they drifted away, Aziraphale only burst into tears, not even explaining why, as he tried to cover his eyes and not contaminate the Demon with his despair, as he had already suffered too much. He struggled not even to make a sound, but it was clear that his body betrayed what he was feeling.

Crowley, however unwilling, was startled to see the Angel break in that abrupt manner. He had no idea how to comfort anyone. Much less his Angel ... But he couldn't leave Aziraphale like that. No way.

He immediately hugged him tightly and put his face against his chest even as he tried to cover it with his hands. " _My Angel..." _ he whispered as he felt the other bursting in tears. He stroked his back and hair gently without asking what was wrong or pressuring him to say anything. 

Something told him that at that moment he needed only a friendly shoulder to calm him down, some support and comfort. "Sorry ...." he whispered about the kiss .... Maybe it was a little too much not to have respected when he said it was too much. "I .... Love you ...." he said to his ear still with his arms around the Angel protectively. He wondered what was wrong with him so badly that way… what hurt inside him so much. But couldn't ask.

He spoke softly sweet nothings to try to comfort his beloved one ... In the lines of “I won’t leave you, you’re not alone” ... “I’m here with you” .... “Calm down please”.... And how much he loved him. The Demon didn’t ask him to stop crying, allowing him to put out everything he needed.

Crowley hoped he was doing a good job and not sounding forced even though he had no idea what it was to comfort someone. Never comforted or been comforted before .... Just by Aziraphale. It was the least he could do for him now. He kissed the top of his head from time to time between whispers. 

Aziraphale only cried even more. It seemed that being comforted made him even more vulnerable. Everyone knows that when you're trying not to cry and someone arrives lovingly saying sweet words is exactly what you need to make that person sob desperately, putting it all out. And that's what happened to the Angel.

Hearing that the other loved him noticeably worsened the situation. He didn't blame Crowley for anything, but it took some time before he could even speak without being interrupted by gross sobs. When it seemed like it was enough and that he could finally talk, he explained.

"You didn't do anything wrong, dear ..." He said with a longer pause than usual. "I just thought ... What we're going to do now. I'm scared to be honest, but I can't get away from you ... I can't think to stop kissing you or wanting you ...." He sighed without look at the other. 

"I know it's only been a day since we started ... With all these touches, but now it seems so hard to go back ..." He didn't have so much to say, it was true. It was a very objective pain and a fear of losing too much concrete. Besides it wasn’t really one day, had been 6.000 years. On the other side he might no longer be an Angel and that was all he knew about existing.

Crowley waited patiently for his beloved to burst into tears before him. It was painful, it hurt in itself .... But he remained strong for his Angel. After a while, their position seemed to be cradling a child in his lap.

He could finally see him calming down after some minutes of a huge breakdown. He listened fondly to what he said and raised his head gently making the Angel stare at him. He smiled gently and stroked his angelic face. "I'm a terrified as you, my Angel ...." he said in a whisper, understanding between the lines what he meant. "I'm scared too .... You're not alone." He said in the most loving tone he could to reassure the Angel.

"What we are going to do now ..." He said taking a break "Is stay together ..." He said looking into his eyes "Against everything and everyone, Aziraphale...." He said promising and wiping his eyes with affection "No one will stay away from anyone here .... Not backing down ok? " He spoke as if speaking to a frightened child.

He kissed his forehead "I love you, I’m so sorry I hesitated before ... But yes I will go to the last consequences for you ..." He swallowed getting more determined "And I will respect if you chose to go for me too .... "As much as he wanted to protect Aziraphale, he would have to accept what his Angel decided to do, especially if he was going to sacrifice himself.

He held his face in both hands and smiled. "Is that what you want my Angel? Do you want to risk everything to be with me? You want to be my ...." He thought for a moment "Boyfriend?"

Aziraphale looked at the Demon hesitantly, as if afraid of what he would hear, but what he heard closely resembled his own thoughts, even though it might be a dead end. A choice would have to be made and he thought it was right that he would make it himself, so Crowley wouldn’t carry the weight of all the guilt in the end. They were together in this.

"All I want is to be with you. And yes, I want to risk it all... To be your boyfriend ..." He said feeling that this was a decision with no return. Like preventing Armageddon, it was something he might not be able to escape from the consequences. He smiled at the end, however. There was no way not to choose love above all.

"Thanks for supporting me." If all went wrong it was just Crowley who he would have, after all. " _Would you… accept me even if I were no longer your Angel?"_ He asked quietly. Crowley had seemed very desperate that one day he would cease to be one, so he found the question pertinent.

Crowley still staring at him and holding his face with both hands listened patiently to what he had to say. His heart almost leapt from his chest when he realized it wasn't a one-sided feeling or will. They both wanted to be with each other no matter what happened and that was all he could ask for at that moment.

His heart melted at the sight of the Angel's smile at the end of the promise .... "So please, be mine ..." he whispered smiling too. In a matter of moments their tears turned into smiles ... Such was the power of the Angel over himself to change everything from one moment to the next. From despair to happiness. He was deeply glad to know that staying with him made Azi really happy .... Choosing to stay with a Demon. What all angels should avoid at all costs. He was very lucky.

He nodded and stroked his face looking into his eyes. "And yes .... Yes I would accept ...." Even if it hurt a lot, Crowley would keep loving Aziraphale Angel or not. "I just wouldn't accept losing you no matter what you are...." he finally confessed making his final decision. It would hurt like Hell if he was punished for it .... But it was the price to pay for both of them being together. Crowley, if Angel, would still choose to fall for Azi as well. He pressed his foreheads together and sighed.

"Would you like to tell me anything else, my Angel ....? I said everything I needed ....? I'm here, you know..." He asked, still worried about his earlier meltdown. If they would put it all out now should be all at once. They had to recover to continue their journey .... It had been a roller coaster of emotions so far for both of them.

"I always have been yours and you know it." Aziraphale said what subliminally must always have been around his conscience, but without the weight of certainty. "I was also afraid to get close and end up causing you a punishment. That's why I ended up postponing everything I felt too much. But now, whatever happens, it's better if we face it together." He spoke a bit more assertively.

"I wish I was your Angel forever, but we never know what might happen. I am relieved that this is not a problem for you my dear..." Aziraphale didn’t know, but thought he wouldn’t cease to be himself because of it. In fact, it was just an intuition. Only Crowley knew, and since he didn't quite remember what it was like to be an Angel, it was hard to ask if internally he was still the same person.

He shook his head. "No. So far, i've said all that is needed. I just want to be with you a little longer." He hugged the Demon, this time a little needy, wanting to feel safe, warm and comfortable with his body.

Crowley just laughed softly "But what other kind of punishment could we suffer .... We were sentenced to death and could run away...." He said smiling with pride. The Demon smiled even wider when Aziraphale said he was his ... Verbalizing this really made the possessive Demon happier .... He was pleased the Angel wasn’t scared of it.

"I think in the end we were both afraid of harming each other, Angel ...." He concluded his reasoning. It was something quite beautiful to think about ... It was a mutual need of protection and hesitation, but now they could become the mutual strength and courage to face whatever they had to together.

He shook his head. " You could even be human or another Demon, Aziraphale ..... As long as you were still mine .... I'd be happy .... I learned how to love you .... Now there's no turning back." He said honestly caressing his face "Would you love me too if I wasn't a demon?" He asked hesitantly. "Did you .... Fall in love with me while I was still an Angel?" One of his curiosities he finally asked Azi. Found the right moment for that.

Crowley gladly accepted the hug by giving him a few more kisses on the cheek, lips, forehead on the top of his head and caressing him protectively. "Having you in your arms .... That's all I ever wanted ..." he said aloud, tightening his hold on him and thinking of the broader sense of having the Angel to himself. It was a relief to really be together.... Now for real. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard that Aziraphale wanted to be with him.... Everyone wanted to be away from him ... So that was very nice to hear. Even more from the Angel he loved.

"I meant it before. When I was keeping distant, in a way." Aziraphale referred to all those years in which they lived in an approaching distancing conflict. Aziraphale making unconvincing excuses so that the two couldn’t be 'friends', but signaling the opposite in many ways.

"Yes. We knew they wouldn't let it pass. Now it doesn't matter much. They can't kill us twice." It would be nice if it was just as they had imagined it and they had both forgotten. Considered them untouchable in a way and left to live in peace.

"The fact I love you has nothing to do with ... You being an Angel or a Demon. It's just…  _you_ ... Understand? ... A set of characteristics and attitudes that make you, yourself. I think I liked you when you were an Angel, but it wasn't the same thing. You couldn't give me the same attention you gave me over the years as a Demon."

He laughed with so many kisses in so many places. "Can I say something I'm thinking?" He spoke awkwardly. "I think tonight will be awesome!" He had no intention of hurrying the other, but he felt that it could be very good, even if they were just exchanging a few caresses.

Crowley understood the Angel's fear and where he was going. He chose to respect that .... Even now it's a different time of their relationship .... "Well, I guess now neither of us wants to stay away from each other anymore, right?" He said affectionately. 

He really didn't want to be away from the Angel for no reason at all or for any reason. Arguments, disagreements, irritations, fights or tiredness .... For Crowley the only thing that mattered was a good dialogue to keep things right for both of them. Taking time away would never be a good alternative.

It would be great if the two just desincorporated.... At least that way they could find a way to meet again .... At least Crowley thought so. But better not to think about that possibility. They had plenty of eternity to spend together with bodies.

He listened quietly to the Angel's explanation and nodded. He was glad to hear that his feeling was also above him. Coming from the Angel seemed true and he believed everything Azi said. 

Crowley laughed, "Do you think so? And why do you think that, my Angel ...?" He asked closer to his ear as he said he liked to hear his voice. "Cuz we’re going to the casino?" He asked slyly ... Of course it had nothing to do with where they were going. Crowley just wanted them to end up together alone. He came down from his ear to his neck, kissing him, enjoying that the Angel's clothes were lighter and more exposed skin. His hands began to touch him slightly more boldly under his shirt.

"I adored you with these new clothes did you know ...?" Chuckled softly "There's a lot more skin I can touch ...." he said shamelessly pressing the Angel against his body and pressing a slightly bolder kiss on his neck, almost leaving a purple mark but stopping before.

Aziraphale smiled. They had been stuck together for some time and it didn't look like it was going to happen soon. It was their ‘honeymoon’ phase, and for the time they waited, it should be proportionately long, even if after the trip they weren't together all the time for practical reasons, they would stay whenever they could.

Aziraphale liked Crowley's demonic charm. But it was what he had done that had won his heart. All the attention, the show of concern, the affection, the rescue, the constant presence, the infinite patience with the Angel's particularities and cruel comments ... That he couldn’t find anywhere. Crowley made his way to Aziraphale's heart. The merit was all his and his effort.

"Actually ... I was talking about a little after the Casino, my dear..." He said holding back a smile. Hmm ... That was good ... "Hm ... Crowley ..." He murmured feeling his touches. He wanted to ask if it was normal to be aroused by such gentle caresses, as he was beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"How naughty you old serpent... Just wait till I get my hands on you definitely." It almost sounded like a threat, but it was just the product of desire itself. Crowley apparently knew how to handle tempt much better. He moaned softly. Did demons moan? He really wanted to see that. "You are teasing me..."

Crowley smiled at the Angel's reactions.... Even excited he didn't lose his graceful composure and manners, even teasing and threatening him in that way. It was charming and passionate. "After....?" He whispered again "I'm here wondering what will happen after..." he said laughing softly and going to his lips again kissing him when his name was called that needy way.

" Am I...?" He said breaking the kiss with a dirty smile pretending to be misunderstood. "Sorry, it wasn’t my intention ..." He lied blatantly. Sometimes he had to behave like the demon he was, even with Aziraphale ... And Crowley always chose the worst situations for that.

Seeing how red the Angel was and the way he spoke, he smiled even more. "I'd love to see what those hands can do ..." he said, still smiling but no longer touching the Angel, just teasing from afar. That was his mission, to tempt. If Azi wanted to wait until later, he would have to stop now. Crowley wasn’t going to make it easy.

"Yes ... After the Casino ... No?" Aziraphale spoke with a brief smile, as if imagining the moment when they were all dressed up and starting to get rid of their clothes. He kissed Crowley hugging his body, holding his waist, but wanting to migrate to other parts.

"You perverted Demon ... That I love ..." He laughed briefly, squeezing the other close to him and kissing his ear, sliding his tongue inside his earlobe. "Isn't that interesting, my dear?" He murmured near his ear.

"I see you have your guard down and that quite pleases me ..." He nipped his ear, running his fingers over his waist under her clothes. The Angel wanted to do more, but he was saving it for later. It was only a small demonstration when he pulled Crowley closer, causing their bodies to collide. Then he pulled back a little. "We should stop here right now, don't you think?"

"Your demon ...." Crowley corrected briefly with a sweeter smile that authorized the Angel to call him along with the possessive pronoun if he wanted to.

He shuddered at the boldest touches of the Angel. He bit his lower lip because it was truly divine. Something he never thought he would deserve. "Quite interesting ...." He agreed a whisper.

Crowley laughed briefly. "The only one who sees me with my guard down is you, my Angel..." he said in a more needy and submissive tone. He felt that hand under his clothes and again wrapped one leg around his waist as their bodies collided.

"Only if you promise me you won't stop later ...." he said smiling wickedly, having to be at Angel's mercy was something that made him extremely excited. His abrupt change of behavior to a more authoritative and purposeful one was simply delicious .... He licked his lips, yearning for more and steadying his leg around his waist.

"Ah, I want you so bad..." he said all at once turning red and hiding his face in his chest laughing ... It was so good to be able to say what he wanted without shame, without fear .... "But now. .. " He raised his head slightly and saw that the weather was quite sunny “How about swimming?” He said with a wide smile rubbing himself against the Angel purposefully as he suggested doing something else.

"I always wanted to call you like that." Aziraphale confessed. "My Demon ..." He said biting his lip as she watched the other for a moment, full of desire for him, finding Crowley truly beautiful.

"And I'm the only one you should let your guard down to ..." He said more possessively. "At least in that sense. Or in others ... I don't like my Demon being sweet to anyone but me ..." Hm ... That leg was delicious, Aziraphale's greatest temptation. He ran his fingers over it, back and forth, feeling the Demon well of his own at that moment.

"Aren't you going to ask me to stop? I want you too ..." He wanted to be inside the other, there was no better way to put it, as he had said before. It was his purest feeling and he didn't find it perverted. It was just a deep desire for unity. 

"Swimming would be great, Crowley. Let's get out of here before I cross the line." But the other one was still rubbing himself and to amuse him, or break the mood more seriously, Azi pinched his ass willingly. " _You’re so hot_ ." He always wanted to tell him that. 

Crowley shuddered slightly at being called by that possessive pronoun. It was really all he could want to hear in Aziraphale’s voice. He nodded slightly at the "order" spoken by the Angel. "And what happens to me if I be .... Sweet with someone?" He asked defiantly with a mischievous smile. Of course he wasn't going to do that but .... He was really interested to see how far this new side of his beloved could go. Would he be punished by his sweet Aziraphale?

He felt his hand caressing him, and every passing moment he no longer wanted to leave. He moaned softly when touched and shook his head "Ah Aziraphale if you stop ...." he said frowning menacingly. "i'll make sure you won’t have reasons to stop." He also had his devices to make the Angel yield. His hip roll was one of them, and Crowley knew very well. 

"At this moment I want you to put on your bathing suit and accompany me to have your umbrella drinks at the pool .... Then we'll decide what will happen later." he said laughing. When he was grabbed he blushed violently and laughed more blandly. 

He melted just to hear that compliment .... He wanted to be complimented in every way and every possible tone by the Angel. He even wanted to be humiliated, threatened, marked, claimed as his ... Depending on the situation. Desperate for attention. His imagination was already stirring with him.

He gave him one more quick kiss, extremely flushed and knowing that his lower body was already showing signs of life ahead of time. "Er .... I'll .... Change clothes, be right back ..." He said getting up taking the first swim trunks he found and running to the bathroom to hide himself. His mind repeated the act and tone of voice that he called him a tease. Crowley had never felt this way before .... 

_He definitely wanted more and wanted only with his Angel._

  
  



	19. Pool

"I ... Will be quite ... Uncomfortable." Aziraphale could find no better words to describe his discomfort at seeing Crowley opening up to someone else, showing his sweeter, more fragile side. That should be just for him. "Maybe a little more than uncomfortable." He watched the other narrowing his gaze.

"That's a challenge..." He breathed out. "Don't let me give up." He kissed the other's neck lightly, lovingly. He liked to mutter things to the Demon. The Angel didn't think his voice was sensual at all, but he wanted to try to see what happened.

He waited for Crowley's reaction. If it was positive, they had plenty of room for new 'petnames' not so affectionate, but that made the moments between the two more true and warm. He always thought Crowley was hot. But he wasn't the type to say these things. Besides it was his first relationship… He didn’t know what was the right to do.

"Fine. I’ll wait for you..." He said with a smile. He had a feeling his teasing worked well. Either that or Crowley was totally embarrassed. But it wouldn't be the last time he'd call the Demon like that. He spread out on the bed, waiting for his turn to change.

Before Crowley rushed off, he heard Angel's words about getting uncomfortable and his kisses a little more possessive. He understood clearly what was the real level of dissatisfaction Aziraphale would feel. Jealousy. It made him feel .... Happy. Satisfied even.

Even though the Angel knowing he wasn’t sweet to anyone but himself, saying that made it very clear how much he wanted the exclusivity to remain... He was going to say the same thing about not liking Azi being kind to people other than him but .... Aziraphale was an Angel, it was his nature to be kind to all creatures. Crowley couldn't ask something like that could he?

Crowley arrived in the bathroom gasping for air. He was breathing hard and his heart was in his throat. He looked in the mirror and could see clearly how much his pupils dilated with that mere word, his face hot and red, an evident bulge appearing in his trousers.

'_Hot_' his mind repeated to himself. He was never called like that, not that openly, much less by Aziraphale. He bit his lip, feeling his legs weaken. He had to make up a revenge .... He was a Demon losing into his own tempting game for Satan’s sake! How he was being carried away by the actions of an Angel. He smiled, seeing that their new relationship would be very interesting to say the least, looking forward to that night.

After a few moments, he was finally able to calm himself down and change clothes by putting his swim trunks under his shorts and leaving the bathroom with a smile as if nothing had happened. He found the other lying on the bed and smiled.

"Your turn, Angel..." he said pointing to the empty bathroom. The Demon was hoping that sometime they could share that room in the bathtub or in some other situation. Crowley just knew he wanted to be praised even more by his Angel. He sat next to him on the bed with the same smile placing his sunglasses on again.

"You can relax, all my kindness and sweetness is only to be used with you. You may abuse." He said poking his nose lightly. "Don't tell anyone I know how to be cool, huh?" He winked at him jokingly.

The moods were much better now ... Totally fine with each other ... Crowley really thought the Angel could only have some kind of healing power in that aspect .... They were both wailing a few moments ago and now .... Everything seemed so good ... A kiss, some teasing and caressing worked as well as any miracle.

"But you have to promise me that in return you are only mine too ..." Crowley said, coming closer looking more intimidating "After all I wouldn’t think twice about killing anyone who approached you." He smiled devilishly. Unlike Aziraphale Crowley could kill in cold blood.

If Aziraphale had known what Crowley had looked like, he would have been delighted. He would very much like to believe that he had the power to influence someone sexually in the same way Crowley knew how to do it, only with his twisting gestures and caresses of those who seemed to want to escape all the time, slipping away like a snake.

He waited quietly, thinking of his beloved Demon and when he blinked, the other was back. Aziraphale got up and grabbed a pair of swim trunks he'd bought ready to leave but Crowley seemed to have something to say.

"I won't tell. But of course you don't have to be the bad guy with everyone. It depends on what you believe is best for you. I'll control my impulses, or try." He said a little calmer now, smiling with the nose boop.

Yes, it was so simple, a little love and it all flowed in the right direction. Decisions became more accurate, more precise, but still, with a touch of sweetness. They could take the path that was meant for them despite their mishaps and were happy about it.

"I just know. At least in the sense you're wondering." He smiled a little naughty. "You wouldn't do that… it's only people. I only have eyes for you, dearest."

Crowley listened to what the Angel had to say and smiled, pleased and with his heart still racing. All he wanted was to be reassured ... That Azi was just his... Less problems and less people to kill. Harmful or not, he didn't want problems with other people finding his Angel adorable.... It was the first time he had been jealous, he didn't know how to react.

He shrugged about being mean ... He was a Demon, how could he not be? "Better for us, Aziraphale ..." he said before the other one left. He was glad he would control his impulses, Crowley on the other hand planned to control nothing at all.

Seeing the Angel head for the bathroom, Crowley slapped his ass not so lightly to tease him. "i'll be waiting for you right here, my love." He said it in the most innocent tone he could, laughing and turning face down purposely to show his rear covered only by his shorts wiggling his legs and picking up a paper about the Cruise he found on the nightstand to read in the absence of the other.

Aziraphale laughed at the other and his excessive, almost deadly jealousy, but he didn't take him seriously doing anything to anyone who just flirted with him without even knowing he had someone. Commitment? Did they have this? Did it need to be official?

Well, it didn't matter, Aziraphale had to change clothes now. He grabbed his bathing suit and went to the bathroom when he felt that slap.

"Crowley ..." He wasn’t complaining. He wouldn't complain about something like that. But Azi was surprised. No one had ever laid hands on him with that kind action. He was sure someone had already tried to touch him, but the feeling had been completely different. He smiled softly, feeling really part of a relationship with that silly gesture and went in to change.

The Angel didn't take long in there. He just did the same thing Crowley had done. Put the swim trunks underneath his shorts and the rest of the clothes back. Then he could leave after checking that all the crying hadn’t left his face puffy and his hair tousled.

"I'm ready, babe..." He spoke once he left the bathroom.

When Crowley was called, he tensed nervously thinking that he would have done something wrong. That slap was just a joke, just to make Azi laugh, break the ice and show that the Angel could do the same to him.

Would this kind of behavior show now that they were .... Dating? Was that the right term? Crowley for a moment laughed to himself, really thinking he was in a real relationship. Happiness he could barely contain within himself.

He saw the Angel walking away and was glad to realize that he had done nothing wrong with that not-so-innocent slap. He went through the leaflet disinterestedly and quickly saw Aziraphale appearing again fully dressed. He smiled at him being called babe.

The Demon got up quickly and took his hand going out of the room after grabbing them a pair of towels and putting his glasses to hide his puffy eyes. Aziraphale was cute, slightly pink from crying but nonetheless adorable.

They reached the pool after a short walk. It wasn't too crowded which was good and the day was sunny and hot. He chose a table with chairs, a lounger and sat looking around, "Is here okay, my Angel?" He asked softly hoping it was and that Azi wasn't bothered by anything.

"I haven't cried so much in a long time ..." Aziraphale spoke. Or at least not in a way that people would see later. Maybe he cried alone in his room, behind the store, but only after business hours. He didn't know much about Crowley crying, but thought he was more direct about his emotions.

He walked with the other silently until they reached the area where the pools were. "Just remembered I don't have sunglasses. I don't think they would fit me." They helped with many situations.

They sat down and the Angel nodded. "Yes, that's great!" He said sitting down. "Are you diving?" He was in doubt whether to look a little around or dive in. Well, maybe he would have a drink before going in.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale about not having sunglasses. Maybe all that light would hurt his blue eyes. Without thinking twice, he took his own shades and put it on Angel's face. He smiled at the result.

"I think they looked great on you, Angel," he said gently, not caring that his eyes were showing to other humans. "If you can get used to it, we'll buy one for you, and it will be great. You are a very beautiful Angel, don't be silly." He guaranteed.

Crowley looked between him and the water, "I think I will ... I have no problem with this kind of water and it's really hot..." he said fanning himself dramatically "Are you joining me?" He started taking off his shirt and shorts to get into the pool. His huge tattoo was evident which attracted the attention of a group of girls who were whispering and giggling pointing to him, visibly flushed and local guests that the Demon didn't even notice.

"Or would you rather stay here and have your umbrella drinks?" He teased laughing. He saw that Angel hadn't even taken a book along to distract himself or do anything. Soon the Demon was just in his swimming trunks staring at him provocatively. He really wanted his Angel diving with him.

"But ... Your eyes will appear! It is dangerous! Do you have an extra pair right?" Aziraphale asked more concerned about the other than himself. “I'm going to buy myself a suitable pair, I swear… No more stealing your stuff.” He had heard that couples did these things often. Especially the same sex long term relationship ones. It wasn’t such a bad idea from this point of view. It seemed a little intimate, but they weren't at that level yet.

"Ah ... I'll just have a drink and then i'll come with you. Is that okay for you this way?" He saw the other one only in swim trunks and his mouth formed an 'o' as he watched Crowley from behind. Was everyone seeing that? He sighed and ordered a strawberry-flavored drink, as Crowley might have appreciated. "i'll be there in a minute, my dear." He was feeling the heat grow inside him with that vision. He could see that he had more people watching. And he was keeping an eye on them.

"Don't worry about it, Angel ..." Crowley didn't give a shit if people saw that his eyes were different. He would say he was wearing lens or born like that ... Humans are silly, they believe anything in the Demon's vision. He shrugged and scowled at what they were going to think.

"You're not .... Stealing anything, Aziraphale my stuff is yours now too, huh? We're together." He said in a playful but serious way. He didn't care about lending or exchanging things, just not clothes that didn't fit but otherwise was no problem. Maybe Aziraphale would get used to the idea over time ... He would even love to help him choose sunglasses together. "Stay with them for now, to protect your pretty blue eyes." He stroked his cheek in a sweet gesture of concern.

"Yes, it’s okay." The Demon said with a victorious smile when he saw the other admiring him only in his swim trunks. Crowley was aware of his body and how the Angel should want it. He used it in his advantage. The Demon smiled at him gently approaching.

"Don't take too long, my love, I'm waiting for you ..." he whispered in his ear and stole a chaste kiss with a slight wink afterwards that made sure everyone saw it, including those girls. He cared neither for his eyes nor for public displays of affection. All Crowley wanted was to have fun with his Angel.

"They'd probably think they’re a weird lens. The simplest answer is the one that solves the problem. Occam's razor." No one would think of a supernatural answer, Aziraphale was right, but perhaps Crowley was uncomfortable. Why else was he stocking sunglasses in Bentley's glove compartment?

"Oh, Crowley ... That was so sweet. Thank you. It really looks like we're boyfriends. I mean ... We are ..." He said melting a bit, smiling all adorably. His whole face was smiling. "i'll take good care of them. I promise."

"I ... Said i'll be right ..." He said, almost breathless. "It's just time for me to have something sweet and i'll be with you. You know I don't lie." Aziraphale actually lied a lot, but that wasn't the case. He was surprised with that kiss and smiled again. Crowley was impossible. Well, at least that way everyone would know they were together.

"Let them find what they want ... _Lex Parsimoniae_ my Angel" Crowley said laughing. He was too busy paying attention to him and having fun to care about small details.

He turned slightly red and laughed softly when Azi said they were boyfriends. That to the Demon was like Heaven, or Hell rather. He was deeply happy to have this new title for Aziraphale. He allowed himself to fall in love again when he saw that cute face so happy only for him wearing his glasses. He would never let anyone use them ... Except Azi. Was this any proof that he really trusted him...? After all, his glasses were iconic. His signature through the years Thinking for a moment, yes, the Angel was special and unique to this point.

He got into the water after leaving the Angel awkwardly. He realized that it was warm and inviting just as he liked it ... And the pool was almost just his own .... He smiled leaning against the edge as one of the girls from before approached.

Aziraphale was still going to say 'but', but this was no time to intrude on Crowley's amusement with his questions.

Realizing that the other had turned slightly red, amused him. Maybe he was getting more naughty. He knew how important Crowley's glasses were and would never fail to treat them with all the love and care they deserved. They were in his hands only temporarily, but he was glad of it. It was a sign that he was worthy. The drink he ordered came and he started to drink it through the straw.

The Angel watched the other dive with interest, watching the water envelop him as if watching one of those kinky old series about lifeguards, then realized that the girl had come close. Calm down, it could just be a simple question....

Crowley turned to the girl and frowned, completely forgetting that he wasn’t wearing glasses and she could clearly see the disapproving look he gave her along with his reptilian pupils.

The girl didn't seem to be scared or intimidated at all. She gave a clearly drunk smile with blurred vision and began chatting with Crowley excitedly. She should be in her mid-20s wanting to meet people and have fun, maybe something else

She asked his name, age, where he was from, if he was single .... All the protocol. She praised him once or twice for the red hair, the tattoo, the physique, clearly hitting on him. The Demon of course lied about everything except being single with a slight glance toward the Angel to signal with whom he was with. The girl was still interested in the conversation and didn't care about Aziraphale at all. He wasn’t close.

Aziraphale had his drink, while watching the girl chatting with his Demon. He was almost done, but the girl only seemed more excited, even after Crowley had made a discreet gesture, he noted, toward himself.

The Angel placed his glass on the table, took off his clothes and went in, entering the pool. Then he approached Crowley and ran a hand around his waist as he pretended to enjoy such a fierce conversation between his boyfriend and that girl that seemed a little drunk. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley on the cheek, making things clear for her.

Crowley noticed what the Angel was doing glancing at him from time to time, not even caring about the fact that he was without glasses. He wasn't interested in her talk even if it was inflating his ego.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated at the sight of his Angel coming toward him an angry face leaving his drink behind. He could see the irritation and jealousy emanating from him and that made him a bit… excited. He giggled at him as he entered the pool .... 'My Angel' he thought to himself.

Crowley let him approach and be kissed, blushing a little with the 'demarcation of territory'. "Courtney this is Aziraphale ..." he said wrapping his shoulder "My boyfriend." Said all at once.

The girl just laughed "What a different name ..." she said smiling "Were your parents religious?" She asked curiously "I was here talking to Antony ..." She said softly "You're a lucky lad to have him as a boyfriend ..." She said to Azi giving a slight drunken hiccup.

"I thought you were single .." She said and Crowley rolled his eyes. She told her he was with somebody ... Did she think it was with a friend? Would the Angel understand that he acted like he was single before he arrived and made his point?

"Courtney ... Nice to meet you." She should already be wanting two C's in her wedding outfit the Angel thought but replied kindly. He spoke in his calmest tone, giving a fake smile that showed just how manipulative Aziraphale could be when he wanted to.

"In fact they are. My mother is so severe that you should be afraid of her." He commented as if he was talking about earthly parents. "Thank you, my dear. I know that. Crowley is a very competent boyfriend ... In many ways," he continued, hugging the other behind his back and resting his head on his shoulder, as if it were harmless, which it usually was. . But aiming at such a girl indiscreetly.

"Thought? Didn't you tell her, my love?" Yes, he would go so far as to say 'love' in front of someone else.

Crowley listened to what Aziraphale said and bit his lip to keep from laughing. He was really acting differently and was funny at least so jealous. It was a fun sight. That smile was the most fake he had ever seen and behind his own glasses he looked even more attractive lying like that. What Crowley could say? He was a demon.

"Yes, Courtney, my mother-in-law is a scary woman, even for me that am used to her… by the way, my name is Anthony J. Crowley ..." He said getting into the other's joke as if they were really married, thought of Mrs. Fell and almost laughed.

He blushed slightly when he was called competent and his own hand slid down to the Angel's buttock with a slight squeeze. He couldn’t wait to show his skills .... Or have the Angel's skills shown to him. It made him shiver lightly at the thought.

He saw Azi's gaze to the girl and even he was afraid. That look plus the flaming sword would give an excellent sight for sure. He loved to see his Angel so protective and jealous towards himself. It made him feel safe and loved ... Protected even.

Crowley looked at the Angel "I told her I was with you, my Angel ...." He clarified quickly when he heard the annoyed tone used by Aziraphale calling him Angel even knowing the girl didn’t know his true ID. He pulled him close by the waist. Courtney laughed "I thought you were talking about a friend... And that you were here with your girlfriends..." she said, clearly intoxicated.

Aziraphale felt the tightness but had to control himself, just licking his lips as he waited for the situation to unfold. He was gripping Crowley harder than usual, somewhat possessive without realizing it. And yes, if she didn't understand what skills he was talking about, she must be very drunk or rather slow. The Angel rarely felt objective anger at anyone, but that girl was getting on his nerves. Why not just leave? Wasn't the situation obvious that they didn’t want her there?

“Okay, my dear.” Then he turned to the girl who claimed something much harder to understand. "Why, but if we were here with our girlfriends, wouldn't they be bothered by your proximity either?"

The girl made a questioning face and Crowley held back not to laugh. The girl was really pushy or too slow. Of both. "Oh I don't know ..." She said simply "It was a pleasure to meet you guys huh? Congratulations on your relationship ... Best wishes to the couple .." Courtney said and left to meet her friends who should be equally retarded.

Crowley turned to face the Angel and grabbed him by his waist, diving with him and hugging him underwater. He didn't care that he dived with his glasses. There were a lot more of them.

The Demon emerged spitting water and laughing still clinging to him "Is about to be born someone more adorable than you when boiling jealous of me...." he commented laughing and stealing another kiss.

"Thank you for saving me from that stupid whore, my Angel," he said melodramatically, throwing himself into his submerged lap, so he weighed nothing. "Guardian eastern gate..." He teased. "Is it going to be like this with everyone who appears wanting to talk to me?" he commented ruffling his hair.

Aziraphale dived without warning along with the other, but found it delicious. It seemed like a very unusual thing to do with ... A boyfriend. Probably everyone had done it in life but them. He loved the other's excitement at that moment. He seemed happy with the intervention.

"Did you like it?" He laughed. "She seemed very slow indeed. Or had drunk a lot. But it could be someone else, with second thoughts with you..." He made it clear as he touched the other's body, feeling his skin wet. It was so good.

There was a flash of them doing it in the bathtub and his excitement quadrupled. "You'll see the guardian...." he joked a little mischievously. "Maybe. It depends on the person's approach. That was even easy ..."

Crowley laughed splashing water at the other "If I liked it?" He laughed harder. "I could have got rid of her in the blink of an eye .... But I wanted to see what your reaction would be, and I was right, you're really jealous ..." he said teasingly. "I love it, just so exciting..." he said looking a little less innocently at the Angel.

He blushed at his teasing and buried his face in his chest awkwardly. "That approach was completely nonsense from beginning to end ..." he said shaking his head. "It looked like she was trying to hit me but couldn't ..." He looked at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"You can let it happen again i'll fix the situation before you need to interfere, okay?" The Demon winked at him, arranging the sunglasses on his face. "Your drink was good? What flavor was it?" He looked at the table, "If you drank it cuz you ran away from the table so fast ...." he joked, placing another kiss on his cheek. Crowley had always been in need of affection like that .... But now he was learning to be of only Aziraphale's affection in particular.

"So it was all planned out? How vile are you ... But I admit I had fun. For the first time I could demand the right over someone that is mine and not an object. I'm not always so soft." Aziraphale spoke with proud. "But I took it easy on her. She was just a little brainless girl." He laughed. Crowley would never be interested in her even if he tried.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't know what she was doing. And if she understood that you had someone, she figured it wouldn't matter at the moment. As long as the person wasn't there..." he laughed, bending to give Crowley a peck while holding him.

"Fine. Some people are just pushy, I know. Or too subtle on the other hand." He smiled at his beloved, wanting to pull him all to himself. "Yeah, it was good. It was strawberry flavoured. I would repeat it another time. Maybe it pleased you, don't you think?"

Crowley laughed "You were never soft, Angel, just because you didn't want to participate in the doomsday war that we both prevented doesn't mean you're soft ... Neither would I ... But cuz I'm a lazy Demon ..." He shrugged.

The Demon was glad the Angel had enjoyed claiming owning himself. He laughed wickedly about it being planned, of course it was, he was a Demon. But he wouldn’t always do that, he would get rid of unwanted people as he always did.

"Take it easy huh?" He laughed. He would love to hear in other situations that he belonged to the Angel ... And only to him ... He liked his name with the possessive pronoun accompanying It in Aziraphale's voice.

He received the peck and smiled "Little does she know how old we are together...." He laughed embracing him seeing that now the game had turned, who went after him was the Angel and not the other way around ... He was very happy to notice that detail. Really felt protected. "Please always be there to protect me from these hostile humans ..." He frowned jokingly.

He approached, kissing his neck lightly listening to what he had to say. She moved a little less subtle and kissed him more deeply, using his tongue for that. "Hmm it really taste like strawberry" the Demon said about the taste of his mouth in the kiss.

"Well, these sugary alcoholic things are just yourself." He said laughing. He never thought he would discover the taste of a drink from a kiss. "Pleases yes, we can drink together, my love..." He said with a smile.

"Have you ever thought of us in a situation like this, my Angel?" Crowley said playing with the surrounding water absentmindedly "What is it like to wear 21st century clothes and carry me in a pool ...?" He laughed, throwing himself into his arms a little more dramatically. "I must say you look damn pretty ..." He got closer, "But I imagine that both of us alone in that bathroom is more interesting than here in public ..." she whispered suggestively.

"Wars weren't made for me. I should heal, not hurt. Except, of course, in very borderline cases, like those that happened in the last hours of the end of the world. As you say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." He looked at the other happily and thought something to himself. "Don't you mind being mine?"

"It could have been a more difficult person. More complicated to get rid of. I would have to think about what to do. But most people leave when they see a couple kissing, I suppose. There's no more obvious way to put the truth in in front of them."

"Oh ... Poor little Crowley. So helpless.” He teased “I would protect you even though I know you don't have to, just because I want to make sure nothing unusual can put you at risk."

He returned the deep kiss, breathing heavily,. "Glad there's a little left for you to taste," He said with a funny smile. "We can have one at any moment. There are really little pieces of strawberry ... Genuine ..." He laughed.

"It's being strangely comfortable. I didn't have much time to think before I entered the pool. It was an emergency! But now it's very good in here," he confessed, pressing the other's body against his. "Thank you, my love ..." He smiled, keeping is body under control. "Oh my God ... Crowley ... Don't tempt me like that ..." He said in a whisper.

"Well ... I thought in reality Angels weren't made for war." Crowley shrugged. It made no sense thinking of the fact that they were heavenly beings and should protect and care only.

"No. I never belonged to anyone even before... I never had anyone." The Demon said smiling slightly sad. Maybe he had in Heaven, but he couldn't remember anymore. "And if it's to belong to someone ... I have to be yours. I know you'll take care of me as best you can, much better than I deserve...." he trusted him with his eyes closed. He hoped Aziraphale would trust him just as much.

"Don't you mind belonging to a Demon?" He asked hesitantly, raising his hand to caress his face and hair gently. Crowley was afraid of the answer ... After all would an Angel like to belong to a Demon? This was suicide and extremely bad....

"Yes, she surprised me even drunk ... Humans tend to get aggressive with alcohol." Crowley frowned thinking. If it was a man would have been harder to get rid of for sure .... He had seen this happen to other humans throughout history. He smiled knowing he was going to be protected. "You are a Guardian Angel for some reason ...." He laughed.

"I think i'll want to taste more of your mouth anyway ...." The Demon said looking at his red lips from the kiss. "But I can order something less sweet for me." He shrugged. He laughed at the emergency by wrapping his legs around his waist. "My duty is to tempt, my Angel ..." He said looking into his eyes. "i'll have the rest of the eternity to tempt you .... I'm sorry to say." He laughed softly.

Crowley took off his glasses from the Angel’s face for a moment looking into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered and kissed the tip of his nose gently. He was glad the Angel wasn’t uncomfortable with so little clothing and the two of them together in the water with everyone watching. He stared into his eyes for a moment, smiling... Thinking how lucky he was.

"Ah, that's so wrong. Even the Bible puts us as a kind of heavenly guard. Not to mention that they say 'the great fall' happened after a battle between Angels. So internally, we've always been fighting." Aziraphale knew Crowley had become a Demon by other means, but he should have known about this story. It had been epic!

"Oh ... I'll take care. I want you to be mine, my love." He spoke sweetly, passionately. Crowley said every cute thing that made him want to squeeze it and not let him go anymore. Of course he had no reservations about belonging to the other. It was even a certain pride.

"No ... I just thought that. It's what I want ... I've always wanted ... To be yours ... I don't care if you’re a Demon, you're a part of me now." Even if it was dangerous, he was reaffirming. Aziraphale just wanted to be one with him.

“Are you in the mood for some alcohol?” He asked playfully. "Like a Guardian Angel? I can be yours." He offered gently shrugging.

"Alright ... You decide ..." He said as if making himself available. The Angel imagined icy kisses alcohol flavoured being exchanged between their tongues. It seemed delicious.

"Me too, you naughty Demon ..." And he received the kiss smiling as he squeezed the other's waist, alternating between sweetness and desire. An endless cycle.

Crowley nodded. The Angel was right in what he said ... At some point in his life he had known that the bible dealt with this battle ... He didn’t remember very well but wouldn’t go into that merit now .... For peace even the Angels had to fight and that was a fact.

Crowley smiled sheepishly at how full of love Aziraphale sounded talking to himself. Sometimes he couldn't believe that all that love was directed to him .... He never thought he'd be worthy of so much. It felt like a dream he didn't want to wake up to.

He took his hand and in a sweet act kissed its back, as an acceptance of belonging to the Angel. "There is no creature in the world I trust more than you ...." he confessed softly. That was the biggest reason he wanted to belong to Aziraphale and no one else.

Crowley looked down again awkwardly and bit his lip. He wasn’t prepared for such a direct answer about the Angel wanting so much to be his .... He smiled to hear it was a part of him now ... Crowley felt exactly the same way.

He laughed at his question "I am, you know how I get when I drink, chatty, happy...." He confessed something Aziraphale had already witnessed. "And .... Yes, I would love it to be .... I don't know if Demons can have Guardian Angels but .... " He shrugged, he wanted Aziraphale just for himself, under whatever title.

Crowley listened to what the Angel had to say. He smiled more maliciously, losing his clumsiness for a moment. "What consequences would be my Angel ...?" He asked whispering in his ear, hugging him by his shoulders.

He liked when he was provoked or threatened that way, far more than Aziraphale could think. It was exciting. His legs closed a little more, rubbing their bodies under the water. "You're a temptation, you know that?" He whispered again, keeping their bodies dangerously close. "I can't wait for tonight ..." he teased even more.

"I promise you won't regret it, my dear." Aziraphale spoke softly, tilting his face slightly to look at the other, as if observing the most beautiful thing in the world. For Aziraphale, it was exactly what Crowley was.

"What? I went too far talking like that?" He said immediately noting his boyfriend's reaction after what he had said. Saying that they were both one, could be understood in different ways, from the spiritual, which was complicated, because their souls couldn’t mix, sexual, with obvious implications, or simply something they felt without knowing the reason.

"I noticed. And it's the other way too ... It's great." He laughed softly. "I really enjoy seeing you like that as long as you don't drink too much and end up feeling sick." He explained looking at his Demon.

“I don't think technically I can be your Guardian Angel, but I can act like it, which is the same.” Aziraphale didn't even know how Guardian Angels policy worked. The number of angels didn’t increase, but the number of humans did. Did that mean a Guardian Angel was taking care of how many humans simultaneously nowadays?

"You might end up seeing my less delicate side. Less gentle. Less controlled. Oh, Crowley, stop ... It's getting hard to control myself here..." The Demon wouldn't stop teasing him. Which was great, but it made him want to skip time, or just slip into the bedroom tub with him in a very serious situation. "Neither, I ... My love..." He said pulling the other for a kiss.

Crowley laughed and shook his head, "Of course not my Angel ..." He thought for a moment "Just be patient with me, everything is very new and I'm not sure what I'm doing ..." He said with a slight laugh . The Demon was really doing his best, but he didn't know how to react or what to say to such sincerity and love toward him ....

Everything was deeply good and positive, but Crowley was unfortunately not used to it ... Leading the most different reactions to him e very time his Angel was loving to him. And possessive too, because Angels had to be loving to all creatures, not greedy ... The Demon felt special for belonging to him.

He put his hand on his chest "You have my word that if I drink too much i’ll force myself to sober up or let you do it for me ..." It wasn’t in his plans to overdo it, anyway. It was more a matter of trust than anything else.

"You too ... Get lovely dovely when you drink a little too much ..." He confessed not thinking of a better term admiring him with a silly smile .... Crowley imagined that now that they had more freedom and intimacy with each other, too much alcohol could also mean more boldness on the part of the Angel, something that made him undeniably tempted.

He nodded "Temptation accomplished." He told Azi about wanting to take the place of Guardian Angel. Officially or not, he knew that Azi would be there to protect him no matter what, and that happened since always.

"Well, consider that you have a Guardian Demon, so to speak." The Demon laughed out loud. "Nothing on Hell prevents me from doing that and ... Well, i've been doing it for millennia saving you from danger, yeah, so it’s just to keep an old habit. " He shrugged.

He smiled a little more lewdly. "Now that we're together, Angel, all these sides will eventually end up appearing at one time or another, don't you know that?" Crowley said quietly staring at him from behind the dark lenses. He felt the kiss and was quick to return it. For the Demon there were only the two of them in that place ... He didn't care about anyone else.

"I think you’re the only one that see my more controlled, kinder and gentler side .... Which I don't let anyone know that it exists ..." He laughed softly thinking how complementary they were, in their new roles. That might work out too if they let their less apparent sides emerge, after all there were no people who they trusted more than each other, right?

"Just ... Don't be afraid to show me all your sides, we're together now .... And I really want this to work out ..." he confessed with a slightly more serious air, making the request. They had many secrets and hidden parts that would eventually surface when the right time came.

"We can always slow down. Maybe i've been going too fast since it all started. Choking you in a way," Aziraphale considered seriously. He didn't want Crowley to feel pressured in any way or even uncomfortable. The Angel wished they could walk together at the same speed for the future they might have together, without much deep speculation about tomorrow.

"You can drink how much you want. It is so much fun. I'm just taking care of you ..." He said sweetly, touching his beloved's face with a candid look. "Oh ... I just get a little more myself than I already am," he joked. “I'm not different. Just with a little more liquid courage to do what I don't normally do.” Like kissing each other for the first time.

"To me it sounds very dignified. You've been an awesome Guardian Demon! You were always been there for me when I needed it most. You can even teach me how to protect a person so well. There must be a technique!" He would really appreciate knowing how to take care of his Demon as well as Crowley deserved.

"I don't care about all sides showing up at the same time." He loved the other in every way. "I think it's adorable ..." In a way, the other was already showing it all, so Aziraphale knew it. He had a sweet, passionate Demon just for himself, and that was glory.

"Hm ... Even if ... I seem a little thristy for you? You know what I mean ..." He knew well that his sweet persona might fall a little at times alone with Crowley, but no. It meant it wasn't love.

Crowley shook his head again. "You were the one who said I was going too fast for you, Angel ..." He laughed softly thinking how things had changed, the two of them finally taking the necessary step to walk together ... It was truly beautiful to see. ... Trying to keep up with each other but fortunately both going in the same direction.

"We're going at our speed, on our side, okay? Nothing's suffocating me," he assured him, hoping he wasn't pressing the Angel either. After all, he told they were boyfriends first, despite the first kiss Aziraphale gave him ....

He stared back at him when he said about taking care of himself. It was something absolutely new to be taken care of ... A sensation invaded his chest that he couldn't tell where it came from or what it was ...

Crowley just knew it was good and he never wanted the Angel to leave and he would be ... Careless. He is just always so close, learning to let himself be taken care of. Things were changing between the two for the better. He placed his hand over the Angel's on his cheek caressing it and sighing. "Thank you." He said simply placing a kiss on it turning his face slightly.

Crowley really wanted to know what else the alcohol helped the Angel to have the courage to do, especially the things that involved them, if he would always need the drink to have that courage and freedom with him...

He would very much like the Angel to do all he wanted sober, but maybe he was really rushing things ... Other than the fact that certain things got more interesting and more intense with alcohol. His mind was filled with very censurable thoughts involving the Angel that made him tighten his legs around him for a little more contact.

He laughed out loud when he talked about a technique. "Fear, my angel, dread." He said a little less cheerful "That's the technique ... When you are terrified at the thought of losing someone, you risk yourself to the ultimate consequences for the safety of your protégé, you don't think or measure your efforts to achieve your goal. "He said softly as if he really was a guardian, and his protégé, Aziraphale.

"What have I done since the Garden of Eden, was to put your life above mine or at least tried to do it for you ...." He said smiling sweeter finally understanding and accepting what and why he had done it for so long for free. He was in love with Aziraphale and didn't know how to show it except for acts of protection. No one ever taught him to be like that, in fact he knew he should act the opposite being a Demon, but Crowley was never good at following rules at all, this was just another broken one.

Raised an eyebrow "Thirsty?" He thought for a moment "The only time I heard that word accompanied by mine was thirsty for my blood or for having my head on a tray ...." He laughed bitterly. Really the people who appeared through his life were just thirsty for seeing him dead or disembodied. "But I think you're referring to another kind of thirst, aren't you?" He said licking his own lips fully understanding the double meaning of the sentence.

"Just show me sincerely everything you feel for me ... Thirst, hunger, desire, will, the most heavenly and carnal things ... I want to feel everything. So don't hesitate, okay?" He said sounding a little more needy.... Everything seemed so interesting and new ... He didn't want Aziraphale holding himself back for a moment. That wasn’t the point when they admitted being together. Crowley wanted the full package.

"I understand. I don't think even Guardian Angels think that. They're more of the kind to watch, try to help, but if everything goes wrong it was their fault. Divine plans. Either that or people wouldn't go through such complicated times in life. Already your point of view seems more humane, if I may say so. A human would do everything for the sake of a loved one, even putting himself at risk. That is true love ... " Aziraphale admired many human aspects and that was one Crowley of all cratures was showing.

"But why? You barely know me there… " Even though he didn't know the Demon at that point, he couldn't help being kind to him, even preventing him from soaking in the storm, which seemed something obvious to do. He looked at it that way, an act of kindness, but Crowley had just made him lose his job in the Garden of Eden and probably put humans in danger. Anyway just a small smile from his Demon and he forgot about it.

"May be hungry. It depends on the etymology of the language we are using.” Neither has anything to do with cannibalism. “Yes, yes ... It's another kind of thirst ..." He smiled slightly. Embarrassed when the other seemed to fully understand the naughty meaning.

"Oh ... If you put it that way, I feel much more comfortable to feel the you make me feel..." he said, hugging the other. It was so hard not to be repeating 'I love you' all day. Among other things he really needed to find the right time to talk.

Crowley just nodded thinking, "In Heaven ... Can you choose what kind of Angel you want to be? Guardian, Archangels, seraphins? How does it work?" He asked genuinely curious, hoping Azi wouldn't get mad, cuz he should probably know this information when he was in Heaven, but now it was just blurred memories.

"I think feeling guilty about failing isn't very divine, is it?" It was really more humanish not to reason and to be carried away by emotions. Angels seemed more rational creatures than Demons in many ways.

Chuckled softly "Aziraphale ... The moment I knew you had given away your flaming sword, I knew right there that you would have trouble defending yourself if something bad happened ... Apart from the punishment you could have for losing it. " He said shaking his head in denial.

The Angel was a guardian, and he couldn’t keep anything safe without a weapon to protect himself. It was there the first "mistake" that caught the attention of the Demon. "And I was right knowing you or not. Then you protected me from the storm and that was it. Everything fell into place after that.”

"Hungry." He repeated softly as he was hugged. He tickled the lower part of Azi’s body .... He had never heard anyone being hungry or thirsty for himself other than in a bad way. This was a new and completely different, beautiful .... Delicious sensations radiated through his body. He needed to discover this desire that Aziraphale felt so openly.

"Don't worry about memories, Angel. We have many good ones to create between us and make us forget the bad ones." He said promising by his ear keeping his arms around him and whispering. "How do I make you feel ...?” He asked stroking his back ...

"Hm, not that I remember. I was already raised the way I am. So I think I was chosen for what I would be, in terms of hierarchy at least. As for the material body is basically optional, by the standards angelic, of course. Nothing too bold. Why do you ask that? " Aziraphale had lost his mind for a moment.

"Ah, so you stayed close to me because I looked helpless?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Did he look so helpless? Anyway Paradise had ceased to exist since the apple bite, so who had caused what? "Was that right? Yes, I suppose if we weren't we wouldn't be here together now. Maybe it had to be that way."

"Yeah ... I could bite you all over," he teased, laughing, but he had the same kind of feeling as Crowley. There was a mixture of discomfort and anxiety in his body and it wasn't all bad. It was just a part of him that wanted Crowley more than anything.

"Do you really want me to say everything you make me feel? That would be a long list," he complained, running his fingers over his skin with desire. "It wasn’t specified in what sense, but considering you speaking like that ... Well ... Anxious, excited, needy, impulsive (never thought I'd say that) and completely in love ...” He confessed.

"Curiosity ..." Crowley said simply not admitting the real reason for asking. He was glad that both of them in respect to what they were, were relatively at the same level on their sides. If Azi were a Guardian Angel of any human, things would actually be much more complex.

He laughed out loud when he called himself helpless. "Of course not Aziraphale, but cuz were you too good even for an Angel, and no longer following orders like me ...." He knew the sword was given to him with the order to take care of it.

First thing he did, thinking of Eve's son's safety and not his own duty. That told the Demon a little about the celestial creature beside him. Maybe that Angel might one day put his safety and his life above his own?

He stopped laughing when he felt his touch on his skin ... A little more urgent. He stopped what he was doing to pay attention to what the Angel said. "So put that in our relationship... Do I need to sign somewhere?" He joked, feeling the desire rising within him. He bit his lip and felt his body tremble as Azi said what he felt towards him.... He hugged him tight.

"I ... I'm completely in love with you, Aziraphale ..." He confessed softly at his ear, thanking Satan into the water no one could see how excited he was. "I want you so much to make me .... Yours ...." He confessed letting his body soften around the Angel's.

"No, because I said ... What I said later ... Oh, never mind ..." Aziraphale was even more confused for a moment, until he realized Crowley probably didn't want to talk about it. Even if he thought the other had never made a mistake with him. Nothing bad that had happened to him was the Demon's fault.

"It's just ... Some things wouldn't be right. Even if they were!" He justified himself. “It would be very cruel if I just stared and her helpless with a chil. Well… I already said that, you know how I am.” He rolled his eyes, as if it was a speech he had made when they met. He didn't have enough gut to even be an Angel. Angels are more ... Proud.

"As a Demon, having your signature would mean a lot," he joked. It was practically a pact. And Aziraphale still made sure to speak slowly so that he could hear all the words well. "Oh, my love ... You're so cute ... I want so much to make you mine that I would do anything for it right now." And that was no way to speak. He had signaled this before and now his eyes were on Crowley giving him that certainty.

Crowley was confused for a moment by his answer but decided to ignore the subject. He smiled as he listened to what the angel said, he really was still nice just like the day they met. It really would be a shame if Azi fell for the Demon's fault .... He was really too soft for some matters, but that wasn't exactly a weakness; He was certainly a good Angel his way.

"Would that really mean something?" He laughed softly looking at his eyes completely lost in them. His heart was beating so loudly at the moment. He had already given himself heart and soul to the Angel ... There was no turning back. "Anything...?" He said thinking for a moment

"Would you let me make you mine too ...?" He asked almost innocently, what in that position couldn’t possibly be. He bit his lip in anticipation, trying to contain his urge to snap his fingers and get them both back to the cabin immediately to be alone and resolve their situation. He continued to stare at him so that Aziraphale could be sure of the meaning he said looking into his eyes with desire.

"Well ... It's like selling your soul, only the other way around. Usually a human signs, but in case you were signing it." Aziraphale wasn't being serious about that, he just wanted to test Crowley's reaction to that kind of matter and whether he would actually sign in a document written on their behalf. They said marriage had this part.

"Yes ... Anything," he answered without much hesitation. "Um ... I'm already yours. What exactly did you mean by that question, dear?" He stood looking closely, a half smile on his face as if trying to figure out what the reverse question was trying to imply, but maybe it was just his slightly perverted imagination at that moment.

Crowley nodded. "But haven't I done this in a while?" Just metaphorically speaking he had done .... Every time he proved his loyalty to the Angel and to him alone. "But that means you have to sign too, right?" He asked about a mutual document that said that the two should commit to each other and not just something unilateral. Which would be fairer and make more clear sense. It would really be a miracle to have the blessing of the heavens and the curse of the underworld to marry ... Thinking of a larger ambit. "I would sign not thinking twice." He shrugged.

Crowley swallowed hard, no longer able to verbalize what it felt to have that look coming from the Angel. 'N-Nothing... " He said nervously, "Glad we can have each other right? " He laughed nervously ..

" Er ... Excuse me " Crrowley said quickly disengaging from him and going to swim a little away getting nervous the sensation in the middle of his legs was becoming too huge to disguise. Thinking about having his Angel sent shivers up and down his spine.

_He needed to calm down or he wouldn't get out of the water anytime soon._


	20. Talking

"If that meant I could stay with you forever, I'd sign it," Aziraphale stated, no matter if it implicitly meant a marriage or not. Even if it was something only the two of them saw and signed, he would be pleased. After all, he was trying to slow down with Crowley. If he said he wanted to marry him, the other would be extremely scared, perhaps. It was the first day they were making a relationship official. They couldn’t skip steps like that.

Aziraphale frowned not understand anything, but he let go of the other and watched him leave. If it was something Crowley couldn't explain, it must be very serious. Or maybe it was him again pressing the Demon too far for an objective response. He would have to keep his own assumptions. He looked around the pool, seeing if swimming was still as easy as it seemed in the old days.

Before rushing off to the other side of the pool, Crowley heard what he had to say and smiled. He was delighted to know that it wasn’t just him who was interested in something more serious and wasn’t afraid of compromises at that level.

The Demon wasn’t scared of the compromise itself, after all he couldn’t see himself together with anyone but Aziraphale... However consequences of this decision were still into his mind ... Maybe he should do things slowly to avoid the worst, if it could be avoided. Well, they managed to stop the end of the world, anything was possible now.

He went to the other side and sat on the edge of the pool sighing. He was in a relatively empty part to try to calm down. There were certain subjects that he couldn't even talk about, maybe it was more prudent to wait for the right moment, or things to happen in the right time so that they could discuss.

He asked a nearby waiter to bring him two drinks, one strawberry flavored like Aziraphale ordered before and one lemon flavored for him, since he didn't like sweets very much. He needed to cool his head ... Soon they would go back to their room to get ready for dinner and go to the casino ....

That was his way to escape when the situation got too difficult and he was doing it again... How to explain to his Angel that it was also his will to commit to him? If he had never come close to doing something like that to anyone? That could scare him.... Or make him get the wrong idea about himself... Something just told Crowley clearly that he should wait a while ... But his imagination was racing, making it hard to keep calm and patient.

Aziraphale paused, thinking that Crowley might need some space, as humans used to say, and just swam for a while as the newly talked subjects slowly faded from his consciousness. There was much stuff implicit here, but he could only hope for better, calmer times for them to return to those difficult topics. Only when he saw that the other had ordered drinks he risked slowly moving closer to the edge.

"Is it okay if I ... Join you? I have a feeling you didn't order only one drink ..." He said with a fond smile. Waiting for a cue to get out of the pool and sit beside him. They could try the drinking game if it wasn't too much for Crowley at that moment. He ran his fingers over the edge of the pool, waiting like a good boy, what he really was.

Crowley was startled by thoughts, wondering when he noticed the Angel's presence. He smiled slightly "Sure, please ... I ordered for us ..." he said gently pointing to the other glass after the drinks arrived. "I was going to call you if you didn't show up..." he joked, even telling the truth.

"Sit down ... I ordered a strawberry one..." He showed him his own glass "Mine is a lemon one, you know I don't like sweets very much ..." He laughed awkwardly. The Demon saw him waiting like a good boy and almost melted with the soft vision. He offered a supportive hand for him to sit on the edge with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Aziraphale apologized quickly. Maybe he was still lost in thoughts. "That's nice of you. I was just going to ask for one before we got back to the room." He smiled speaking softly.

"Exactly what I would ask of myself," he said, smiling broadly. Then he accepted the other's help to sit on the edge and grabbed his drink, stirring his straw a bit before he began to drink. “Hmm… that's really great to drink something cold under this sun.” He slipped an arm behind his waist and stood a little closer, holding the drink with his free hand. "Lemon must be good too ...." he teased

"It's alright ..." Crowley said taking his own glass and drinking. His head was slightly full of thoughts, but he didn't want to make that obvious to the Angel ... He tried to control himself better.

He felt his arm behind his waist and smiled. It was really all right after all. "Yes it is Angel, but I think it will get a little bitter having the sweet flavor first." He laughed softly "Do you want to taste it?" He said suggestively looking into his eyes behind the lens of his glasses and not purposely offering the glass.

"When we go out at night you'll leave all bad thoughts behind and just have fun," Aziraphale said almost as a blessing in a slightly imperative tone. But he just really wanted Crowley to have nothing to worry about. There was no need, and if so, they would deal with problems later.

He smiled after speaking, kissing his boyfriend's cheek with loving intention thanking him for that drink. He had promised to take care of him and that was the way he knew best. Being affable.

"I want to taste, yes. Won't you give me your glass?" He asked with a naughtier smile, already understanding what the Demon wanted to do. “Always tempting me, huh?” He rubbed his nose on the other's skin, joking a little while waiting for him to make a more direct proposal.

Crowley stared at him, not quite understanding what he meant by that blessing, but he knew for sure that was what he wanted to happen.... He really wanted the night to be perfect for both of them. Just as the day was being.

Crowley smiled, drinking a little more of his glass "Kiss me and find out." He said in a serious tone more authoritative than Angel's, totally taking the glass out of his reach "I always wondered if lemon and strawberry are complementary flavors ...." he said jokingly, but now more than ever he wanted to find out.

He approached the other's lips holding his face with his other hand. "I love to tempt you, you know? You should see your pretty little face when you’re tempted, my Angel ... It's simply lovely ...." The Demon was enjoying using this adjective to describe his Angel lately. He smiled and pressed his nose gently with his, as if asking the kiss in a kind way.

"You don't have to go that far to get a kiss, dear. Alright ..." Aziraphale said taking some of his drink and setting it aside. It was going to be a doubly tasty icy kiss. He didn't swallow it all because the intention of the game was to leave a little in his mouth.

"Uhm ... And I love the result. You can keep this up ..." He said smiling. Did the other one like him naughty or ashamed? He didn't get it right. He followed the Demon's caress, slowly parting his lips, and then slid his lips closer to Crowley’s ones, seeking the acidic taste and cold melting between their warm tongues. It wasn’t meant to be a simple kiss, but fortunately both were seated which prevented further trouble. Either way, Aziraphale held his lover's neck, sparing no desire for that touch between them.

Crowley smiled in the kiss as he heard what the Angel had to say. Glad he wanted it to continue, because he had no intention of stopping. He felt his cold hand at the back of his neck and shivered at the touch letting out a slight sigh.

The Demon kissed him back with desire, feeling the sweet contrast on the other's lips. He moaned against his mouth, barely holding on to his Angel. How could he do all this with such a simple act? All of this with just one kiss ... He placed his hand on his leg feeling his whole body tremble with the icy feeling being very sensitive to it.... That would be very interesting for both of them at other times if Aziraphale noticed that detail.

He broke the kiss gently "Satan ... How could I bear 6,000 years without this ...." he said with his eyes closed still sighing. His face was red from the kiss .... Delirious with that sweet taste of his beloved lips.

"I couldn't stand it if .... Someone else had you ...." he confessed feeling his heart race. He opened his eyes and looked at him with kindness and affection. As if it was a blessing and a relief to be able to have those simple kisses ... He wanted to do this more often with other tastes, other drinks. But with Aziraphale only.

Aziraphale wanted eternal temptations if possible. Whenever he was less creative, Crowley could give him one of his fantastic ideas on how to have fun in a very specific way. If it was always as good as it was being now, they would live in their own paradise for over 6000 years.

Aziraphale felt his body shiver with the kiss, but he was also showing that it wasn’t only sweet except for the strawberry. The touch on Crowley's neck was almost possessive and he was going as deep as he could into something as simple as a kiss. He felt the other's hand on his leg and would have smiled if he could. There was no simple act that a hint of lust could not turn into something intense.

"I'm trying to figure that out too ..." It would have been horrible if they had decided to drop the relationship, just going back to friendship. Once you have proof of certain things, it is difficult to live without them.

"Why did you think of that right now? Someone else with me ..." The Angel was there body and soul, wasn't him? It didn't look like he wanted to taste anyone else's kiss. He pecked the other’s lips so that the Demon wouldn't have strange thoughts.

"It's a considerable amount of time if you stop to think .... Even for immortal beings like us .... I mean .. It could have happened at any time ...." Crowley said explaining himself after the loving pecks he received "Especially when we fight and break up." He said looking for his hand and grabbing it with his free one.

"I really thought it was over and there was no going back sometimes..." he confessed. He had never seen Aziraphale talk to him so seriously like in the bandstand that time. That plus to the imminence of the end of the world just broke Crowley inside. He could lose his friend to someone else since they no longer spoke, as much as to Armageddon if they couldn't stop it.

He didn’t understand what happened at the time by not paying attention to his feelings and avoiding them at all costs ... But now he clearly saw the size of the problem. Just wondering silently what the Angel went through regretting the words spoken in anger... If he had gone after another Demon or human... Made friends... Forgotten him.

He looked at his hand silently and took his glass with another sip. Really the relationship with him wouldn’t be as easy as perhaps the Angel was thinking. His fear about certain things was suffocating now .... Especially a new fight. Would he have patience for the Demon?

"It could, but it didn't. Something was pulling us back to each other. Probably our own unreliable emotions at that point," Aziraphale said, looking at the Demon a little more seriously, searching in his slightly tense gaze.

"I thought so too ... For a moment. I didn't want to say that, but all the pressure from Heaven and the end of the world put me on edge. I was practically crying when you left. There was no way I could hold that position for long." He confessed sadly.

“i've already missed you when I left, but I chose to be proud… Sometimes I'm like this .... And I still I believed I was doing a good job ... That's what mattered. But we are no longer doing this kind of thing. Finally we are on our side." He spoke as if apologizing for his past behavior.

He took a little of his drink and put it down to touch the other's face in a subtle caress. He could feel anguish emanating from the Demon, but he didn't know how to help him. What was causing so much fear in him, if it was fear?

He also didn't want to tell him not to feel, for what he was going through could be a very understandable and valid concern. So all he did was kiss the other's cheek and mutter an 'I love you' in confidence.

Crowley listened carefully to what Aziraphale had to say. He was right in what he said and really that day was terrible for both of them not just the Angel "If .... We had to go through another pressure situation, from Heaven or Hell ... You would still be on our side?" He asked hesitantly after he had given his justification.

The Demon wanted to know if he would step over his pride now that the situation was more delicate and perhaps they could have most severe punishments. "Well ... I forgot my pride when I came back to look for you ..." He laughed softly remembering his desperate act of inviting them to escape to Alpha Centauri.

He heard his ‘I love you’ and smiled more broadly. He liked those words being said softly to himself. It gave him the sense of security he'd always sought in life. Now what mattered was the two of them and not doing a good job anymore. It calmed his anguish noticeably being reassured that way. "Thank you Angel ...." he said in a whisper "I love you so much." He smiled turning his face to kiss his hand before taking the glass again and drink some more.

"By our side do you mean I stand by you? Of course, my dear. We're not playing dating anymore, this is real. I can't leave our side anymore," Aziraphale explained sweetly, even though he didn't think there was so much need to restate something so simple in its current view.

"I remember. You're ... Unbelievable, Crowley ..." he said proudly. "And after all I ended up by our side, didn't I? I had no doubt. If it was to die, it was up to die with you."

Aziraphale smiled back kindly, hearing the words and receiving them as a gift from his boyfriend. He looked happy now and that made him happy. Then such an honorable gesture from the other and their drinks returned.

Crowley had no idea how incredible he was, the Angel thought as he sucked the red drink through his straw. The afternoon was beginning to end and soon they should look for new entertainment, which Aziraphale hoped was fantastic, as in spy movies.

Crowley nodded. That was exactly what he meant. "Unbelievable is better than unforgivable isn't it ...?" He said reflecting on what the Angel said about himself and the fact that he is a Demon. He swallowed hard at what he said about dying .... It was poetic in a way, but very sad on the other hand. Lucky for them both managed to get away without any scratch. Just one staying alive ... It would be an infinitely worse punishment.

He looked ahead, really beginning to realize that the sun was going to set soon. It was a beautiful sunset by a pool having a drink and accompanied by the person he loved, at the beginning of an unforgettable trip. The Demon couldn't want anything more for this moment to be better.

He took his hand and smiled at him. "How about we go back for a shower .... And go to dinner? The casino awaits us, my Angel." he said excitedly taking his glasses back from Aziraphale's face and replacing on his own. Now there was so much sun to worry about.

Aziraphale didn't understand when the other talked about being unforgivable. Except if he was talking about Heaven being unable to forgive him. How not to forgive someone you love so much?

He was also deeply pleased that they hadn’t had to die in the near Armageddon. Otherwise they would die without ever confessing their feelings, without ever exchanging a kiss and that would be one of the saddest things he could see happening by Divine work.

"Yeah, let's watch the sunset from our cabin. Do you think we’ll have a good view?" He said holding the other's hand. The drink was over and he set it on a table so as not to disturb anyone's path.

"I can't wait for the casino. You're going to roll all the dices, aren't you?" The Angel joked kissing the other near his ear and walking back with him. "Thanks for the glasses. I looked like a stylish person for an afternoon."

Crowley laughed out loud, "I'm sure it's the best view in here ...." He said winking at him. It was the tallest room with the free view, "That aside from the fact that I have the best company to watch along with, huh?" He said softly to tease him. "Who knows?" He shrugged... He wanted to be a little shrewd about his wishes at the casino, all he wanted was to have fun with Azi.

"We have to go buy you one, my Angel ..." He said as they returned to the room. "Style?" He laughed harder. "They’re just glasses, Aziraphale, I wear to hide my eyes not to be stylish, but now .... I'm not caring anymore." He shrugged again opening the door of their cabin and entering.

His eyes widened. The sky was all shades of color, orange, pink, blue, purple .... It was a breathtaking view infinitely different from the gray boring sky of London. The flowers reflected those colors along with the bedroom walls making everything much more beautiful. He smiled closing the door and turning to the Angel, guiding him hand in hand to the balcony.

"I know you chose the best room ..." Aziraphale smiled without disagreeing with the following statement. Without Crowley, all the beauty of the sunset would lose its importance. The most beautiful places on the planet wouldn’t be so interesting. It was amazing what love could do. On the other hand, a silly place in the company of the Demon became a beautiful and indelible memory. "I see. You want to keep things in the imagination. I also have a lot of things into mine..."

"Yes, we can do it quickly tomorrow. It won't get in the way of our plans," He heard the Demon explain about glasses. "They certainly give you a unique style. I adore them. It must be because I got used to always seeing you with them throughout history." If he saw a pair of similar glasses, Aziraphale already sighed just remembering his beloved Demon.

"I haven't seen a sunset like this ...In a real long time ..." The Angel said tilting his head a little as if trying to remember the last time he had seen such beautiful colors in the Sky. He walked the room, watching the colors reflected on all surfaces and smiled, reaching to the breastplate. He smiled longer at Crowley and squeezed his hand more firmly. "Thanks for all this, my Demon. I’m really happy to be here with you."

Crowley thought for a moment what Aziraphale had in mind of doing in a casino. He never thought gambling was Angel's cuppa. Crowley, on the other hand, found it very interesting to see people losing everything when they bet high .... Because of their addicted dices. What could he do? He was a demon, was fun for him and sometimes it was his mission to do some Evil here and there.

He blushed with the praise of the Angel. He never wore his glasses for anything other than hiding ... He didn't care about fashion or style. His eyes were intimidating to humans and a constant reminder that he was a Demon. The only one who really didn't seem to see him as one was Aziraphale. That was what differentiated him from everyone else.

He nodded, trying to calm down, they would buy their glasses on one of the islands for sure. He could already imagine the shapes and colors that would look better on his Angel ... Maybe take some pictures together who knew?

He felt his hand squeezing his and smiled as he was called by that possessive pronoun he loved so much "N-no .... You don’t have to thank me ...." He said in a whisper, releasing his hand and wrapping his waist tightly looking back at the horizon. “I don't think we've ever seen anything like this together .... Have we? "He asked, unable to remember any occasion.

Aziraphale liked the casino for its glamor. He had so many fancy films in his mind that it was hard to dissociate from the reality of a casino where people were losing money for real. In fact, he even had a special outfit for the occasion, which the other would only see at the right time and which he thought matched great gamblers in paradise settings.

"You're gorgeous, I'm not ashamed to say. Seeing you walking makes me dizzy ..." Of course he would never let that show. He didn’t look at the other directly for long, especially to certain parts of his body, but even using peripheral vision it was possible to sense the Demon's sway as he approached.

"Yes, you do. You made everything perfect," he said as the other put his arm behind his waist, pulling him close. "I didn't want anyone else either. This place can be beautiful. But without you it wouldn't make any sense. A part of me would be missing," he said referring to their conversation about being one. "Maybe we have ... But have you ever been so happy? They say emotional memories last much longer." The Angel smiled softly to him.

Crowley smiled at the compliments. They were so spontaneous and so full of truth ... He wouldn't believe it if it was someone else talking to him, but Aziraphale .... He believed him with him eyes closed.

"i'll try to avoid walking towards you so ... Let's walk side by side so you don't get dizzy huh?" He said jokingly rubbing his nose on Angel's. "I hold your hand so you won't fall." He promised.

Crowley shook his head. He couldn't remember being so happy doing something like watching a sunset, never before. He approached and kissed the Angel. He breathed deeply in his scent, yet could clearly taste the sweet taste of strawberry on his tongue. He pressed him against the railing and decided to make an emotional memory of that moment as the Angel mentioned. Their kiss at that gorgeous sunset .... It was another day that was ending and another day that he ended up completely in love with his Angel.

Taking advantage of the fact that they were still only in swim trunks, his hand went from his waist to his back, going into his hair and stroking it. He needed to feel him a little more now that they were alone in their room. "Angel ...." he whispered against his mouth between kisses.

"It may be, but I like to get dizzy from time to time ... Even if it's in a metaphorical way. And you make me literary dizzy ..." Aziraphale joked. "But I accept your invitation. Always side by side, it will be so. Never let go of your hand again," he said remembering the event that had happened in the store.

Aziraphale closed his eyes with that kiss. The sunset was only in his mind as he accepted the lips of his beloved. He breathed and exhaled, making the air flow between their mouths like one of those tropical breezes, warm with desire and affection. It was melting again into the other without any ice and creating the most serene of emotional memories. A day of love seemed as long as all eternity they had lived so far.

"Hmm ..." He answered with an undefined sound, Maybe a moan, maybe a sound of contentment to hear the other calling him Angel in that whispered tone. It was as if he had something more to say. Something that had remained in the air and he hadn’t completed. A thought lost in the middle of their touches. He touched the Demon's waist as well, just keeping him there. Would it always be so hard not to go far when they touched?

Crowley smiled when he heard about not letting go of his hand anymore… It could be something small and silly, but it hurt. Of course he had forgiven him already. He was becoming noticeably softer with each passing day in the company of the Angel. He was really letting his walls crumble and Aziraphale getting closer and closer into himself.... Not regretting his choice, he hoped the Angel wasn't regretting either.

He heard the sound and the satisfaction that came from his Angel, loved every sensation he could share with Aziraphale. But he couldn’t take long or they would be late for the rest of the night ... They would have much time later to accomplish the act they both wanted.

He didn't deepen the kiss as much as he wanted or they end up in bed for sure. He broke the kiss looking into Angel's blue eyes with a wide smile. "You're mine..." he whispered with a dirty giggle at the end. It was a more possessive way of saying that he loved him.

He turned away from the Angel's arms and taking another look at the sunset, "You have two choices now, my Angel ..." He turned to him "Either we shower together or wait for each other ... " he said simply and directly crossing his arms keeping the same cynical smile. Had he gone too far with this veiled request?

Inside, he hoped he would accept, but he wouldn't mind if Azi wasn't ready yet for this step. "Then we'll have dinner ... Right?" He said lifting the mood a little. "Any idea what kind of food you'd like to eat today?" He kept looking out the window, counting the time the sun would fade over the horizon. He hoped every evening was like this one with his Angel.

"Sorry for this morning ... I didn't think well ... Before I dropped your hand. I was embarrassed ... Forgive me, I'm not ashamed, I'm proud of both of us ..." Aziraphale murmured to the other, enjoying the moment of intimacy.

The kiss had been broken, but the moment was registered. Aziraphale stared at the sky for a second before looking back at his lover. The colors changed little by little, as in a moving painting. "It doesn't bother me to be yours ... Are you mine?" He asked jokingly the rethorical.

"Oh, Crowley ... How can I escape such a temptation?" He was wondering how they would do it and how they might control themselves .... He stopped thinking deeply, though his decision had to be quick.

"Sure. Anything you prefer this time. I don't want to drag you to a place I prefer..." He kept a light, satisfied smile on his face. A calm that came from the pure happiness of being in the right place with the right person.

Crowley smiled "Naah, don't worry about it Angel ... I've already forgiven you for this just ... Don't do it again okay?" He said kindly after his apology, was very happy that the Angel had the courage to apologize for that simple action.

He was even happier to know that he was proud of them .... Being proud of having a Demon by his side wasn’t something you heard every day. He felt butterflies in his stomach again thinking about it. "Cuz embarrassing you is ... Inevitable." He laughed to himself. With so many free love shows, it was normal for them to be embarrassed. And that's fine.

He nodded "Whose else would I be?" He shrugged. He was joking, but deep inside he really wanted to belong to the Angel and him only. He felt safer and at peace belonging to someone he trusted so much ...

He stared at him as the Angel thought of his temptation. He bit his lip expectantly… The Demon hadn't stopped to think about the details but had never done anything like this to anyone before.

"So I know exactly where we are going, I saw the restaurant earlier this morning before we went shopping for clothes ..." He said turning around and walking over to his suitcase. Quickly he grabbed some clothes suitable for what they were going to do and went to the bathroom

"The door will be unlocked and if you want, i’ll be waiting for you" He said giving a wink to the Angel and in an act of daring removed his swim trunks letting them slide down his legs and showing his naked rear to him on purpose. He laughed and pushed the door behind him, entering the bathroom and finally ending his temptation. Now it was up to the Angel to decide whether to come in or wait for him.

"I won't. If anyone asks, I can say that we are together. It gives me more courage despite the clumsiness. Besides, I want them to know that we are a thing..." Aziraphale could tell by the pool that he wanted to make sure no one else got closer to what was his. He could become the most warlike person in the world at any moment. "Don't talk like that ... Makes me awkward ..." He said giving a little push on the other.

“Um… so the same goes for me.” He almost mimicked the other's gesture, as if it didn't matter that much, but it did. And they would never stop saying that to each other even though they already knew the answer.

“Um… and what was that?” He asked without receiving an answer. When he realized the other was taking off his clothes in front of him his jaw fell. "Oh ... Crowley ... You're still going to kill me sometime..." He spoke like an old man with a weak heart. Without much thought, he took off his swim trunks as well and went into the bathroom knowing he had fallen into the greatest temptation.

Now the Demon knew he had done the right thing by making them official. He hadn't gone too fast for either of them .... That was a very positive point. He was proud of his act of going forward. After 6,000 years, he thought he couldn’t delay further. He couldn't wait to tell Adam Anathema and the others the news.

"Killing no, at best disembodied, which would be a shame ..." Crowley said from inside the bathroom turning on the shower and putting it in a pleasant temperature. He had entered the water and soon he could feel someone else's presence inside it. He smiled seeing that he had really fallen into temptation. It was quite simple to actually do that.

"Oh, did you decide to join me, Angel? I thought you were going to wait for me to go take your shower ..." He said with a mean smile faking innocence and switching places so that the Angel could get wet.

He noticed how excited he was and got nervous at the same moment. He had no idea Aziraphale would be stiff like that with just a tiny tease. He bit his lip looking in another direction turning red and trying to contain himself. Maybe he hadn't thought clearly before suggesting a shower together.

Yes, they would have a lot to tell after that trip, especially if some of Aziraphale’s plans came true and he could make what was already official even more official ... But he needed to be calm and do everything in the right time.

"You ... You're vilifying me!" There went Aziraphale with his ancient vocabulary. It appeared especially when he was a little out of his normal mood, whether from irritation, anger or other reasons ... In this case it was other reasons, but he calmed down quickly and soon made a decision.

"Yes ... You were asking for it. What were you thinking taking off your clothes in front of me like that for Heaven’s sake?" He said entering under water and closing his eyes, which could calm him a little. "Sorry ... I didn't mean to scare you. I just never saw you like that."

He saw that the Demon turned red and shifted his gaze. Aziraphale approached and kissed his cheek. "It's just me, love, no need to be scared..." he teased.

Crowley laughed when he saw him get angry and turn on the sap key in stone age mode. He left his nervous state when he heard the phrase "Humiliating Aziraphale, for Satan's sake, enter the 21st century," he said, laughing.

A few expressions throughout the ages he had to learn to talk to his Angel and be able to understand him. It has come to the point of carrying a dictionary along with him so that he could translate what Azi was saying and better understand his expressions to communicate.

He wondered what was stressing the Angel to the point of resurrecting words, was it him? He laughed even more at the words of Azi "Me? Nothing I just felt like, we’re a couple now right?...." He said smiling thinking very cute the attitude of the Angel to be angry with his little mischief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry ... I just wanted a shower with you, Angel." He felt the kiss on his cheek and sighed more calmly at his words. Was he going too fast again and making Aziraphale awkward?

"I ... I love it when it's just the two of us .... I feel finally free to be myself ....." He confessed taking the shampoo to wash his Angel's hair. He liked how soft his curls were to the touch, was really letting go of the desire and boldness just to make him feel good. He pulled him close and began to massage his scalp. "I hope you're enjoying seeing me like this ..." he whispered. "I ... I've never had a shower with anyone before." He confessed.

"This expression is very current. It's not even 50 years old ..." Aziraphale justified himself. As much as he had read of books falling apart, Aziraphale had a vast vocabulary of disused words. Some even fall into the archaic category. But both were archaic, so Crowley should understand.

"Were you tempting me? Got it ..." he said very clearly. There was no denying the state it had been. But it was temporary and the other should understand that it was quite understandable to what he had witnessed. "I know, my love ... I'm not mad. It's just a shower... I've been through this in other ages." Only never near a person whose ass he wanted.

"Your company is only the best that could exist ..." He closed his eyes as the other washed his hair feeling spoiled by him. "Of course you did. Didn't you see what I looked like? I hope you liked the reaction." He chuckled. "Never really? Well, that was pretty common in the old days."

Crowley laughed harder, he seemed to have a block on new words, or anything new. Okay, the Demon could live with that. He nodded about trying, how could he not? He knew how easy it would be to tempt him that way. And now there was nothing to hold them back, right?

He sighed that he wasn't angry. Point to him and his boldness. He blushed a little while the other closed his eyes enjoying the affection. He smiled minimally, enjoying every moment of it, memorizing the sensation.

"In the old days I used miracles to stay clean and avoid that kind of thing ...." He explained briefly. It had been a while since he had discovered what baths were and how they could be useful instead of performing miracles.

"And yes, I liked it a lot ...." He said in a whisper trying to avoid looking down and approaching him. He wanted to touch him but the fear of doing something wrong or crossing a line insisted on disturbing him. H

His courage had died the moment he saw how excited Azi was about the idea of a simple shower. Excited with his body in reality. The thought of that possibility had turned him on too. He switched places so that the Angel could wash his hair and he went to wash his body with his back to Azi, trying to avoid losing himself in his little game of temptation.

"Really? I should imagine. Water was really a little hard to find. And a miracle here and there, you know ... It can't hurt ... But there was the 'social' part of the baths, which was to throw conversation away so we knew about everything ... Gossiping. " The most interesting part was that Aziraphale had never been interested in anyone else 's ass, even with so many available. Desire for him was something closely connected with being in love.

"Good. This is going to be very common ..." Soon he offered to wash the other's hair. It was short and easy to do it, but he knew how to do a nice, somewhat relaxing massage. He had never had a sexual purpose, but it greatly eased the tension of everyday life. "Your back is only making things worse ..." he joked, speaking by the Demon's ear.

Crowley laughed. "You always liked good gossip, didn't you, Aziraphale?" He asked about the social part of the baths that he was never very interested in. He had no patience with people since ever, Aziraphale was an exception to that ... Even though he was lonely and it bothered him, he didn't approach people of his own choosing. He was a paradox in itself.

He laughed even farther as he imagined Aziraphale exchanging ideas with strangers in baths. Surely he should have been wished and courted by many men and women for his body. It made him slightly jealous but ... It was no subject for that moment. He had never corresponded anyone ever before, right?

He felt his hands in his hair and let a faint murmur of satisfaction escape. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such a nice touch. His hairs prickled out of the hot water. He closed her eyes and let him work.

He shuddered and moaned softly as he heard the voice so close to his ear "Angel ..." He said softly, melting "Don't do this ..." felt his knees weaken and leaned against the wall nearby. He couldn't believe his body was betraying him like that now that he could realize how much he needed gentle touches. He wanted more than anything to be touched at that moment.

"Your massage is delicious ..." He said laughing with his looser tongue thinking about what other skills would have with his hands.

_He really wanted to find out what those hands could do on the rest of his body._


	21. Shower

"Yes ... I confess that talking about what happens to other people was always something that attracted me a lot. And at that time there wasn’t much fun things to do so I got bored pretty often. Even books were hard to find, if you weren’t in the right place."

Aziraphale continued massaging deliciously, making all the tension go away like a miracle. He could have had some work related to the human body. The Angel was very connected with the physical world. More than an Angel should be.

"Don't do what?" He kept whispering and kissing the back of his neck. Ah, seeing the tempting Demon having some of his own venom was divine. "Thank you." He was finishing his hair, but before he could try to wash his hair, he dropped a hand to his waist and toward the bottom of his belly. He wanted more to feel a reaction than actually doing something.

Crowley enjoyed every moment of his touchings, being carried away by the moment and wondering where Aziraphale learned how to massage like that. He wanted to feel his fingers and hands on his for eternity if he could.

"You know ..." he whispered back feeling the kiss on the back of his neck. Instinctively his body leaned closer Azi as he put his hand on his belly, pressing their bodies together. He felt the other body behind him, and another shudder ran through his body along with another shaky breath. He decided to lean on him and swallowed hard wondering what the Angel would do. He wanted more. Crowley had never been touched that way.

Aziraphale and Crowley were at the moment. The Angel didn't want to push the boundaries that should be kept for another time, but the Demon was just too tempting. Hearing his breaths, his way of moving that seemed almost to ask for touching without using a single word.

The Angel thought that giving him some pleasure wouldn’t hurt. After all, he was called for a shower and was still technically not sex. Then he continued the path he made, wrapping the Demon's cock at its base and stroking him slowly. "Can I do that? Or is it against our rules?" He asked quietly, but evidently teasing him.

"Rules ....? What rules ....?" Crowley said in a broken whisper. He felt the Angel's hand stroking him and his brain turned off for a moment. "Yeah ... Of course you can ...." His two hands went on the wall looking for some support.

His cock was already hard that moment. He bit his lip to hold back a louder moan and let Aziraphale do as he pleased. His hips jerked back, seeking some friction and also trying to tease the Angel. The speed was torturously slow, but he didn't want it to stop.

" i'll just be inside you later. Now I'm just helping you calm down here ..." The truth was, Aziraphale wanted to be able to provide the other, something he didn't know if he used to have. He didn't care so much for himself right now, as long as Crowley could relieve himself. They had time for that ...

He quickened the movement of his hand, pausing for a moment to stroke the tip with his thumb, where a thin trail of precum accumulated. Then he went on, trying to feel the rhythm of his breathing as a kind of guide if it should be more intense.

"No one can hear us ... I guess ... Don't hold back please ... I've waited so long to hear you like this ...." The Angel commented referring to his moans. He was trying to imagine what his face was like now. Every detail counted.

Crowley bit his lip hard to contain himself when he heard the Angel speak. His brain no longer processed much as desire increased within himself. That was really what he wanted... Hearing it again from the mouth of the person he loved most in the world ... It was the best feeling ever.

He nodded as he felt his hand going faster and faster. At that point, he could no longer contain himself. The Demon was invaded by a series of sensations that he had never felt before. His moans grew louder and louder, calling the Angel's name between ragged breaths inviting him not to stop. Although, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, he could be content with it for now. Aziraphale was very skillful and shameless in what he was doing to himself, which made him even more in love.

In desperation for more contact he turned to face the Angel and cupped Azi's face kissing him deeply "Please don't stop ..." He asked against his lips extremely needy. For a moment he grasped the Angel's wrist, and in great boldness guided him to do as he pleased. He thought he had this freedom with him now.

Aziraphale, even without being physically stimulated, ended up moaning after the other. Maybe it was natural, or maybe they had enough connection to share that kind of feeling in an absolute empathy. The Angel's excited body brushed against the Demon's, but he kept his promise, as the kind of resolute person he was.

He didn’t count on his lover's sudden movement and listened to him, nodding like a good boy, but at the same time giving himself the right to a slight change in what they were doing, as their position not only allowed, but suggested.

He joined the other's hard cock to his own, holding them both in one hand, and went back to what he was doing, evidently faster, as his Demon had requested. "You'll have to wait for me. Unfortunately I don't have a good prediction of how long it takes, dear..." He gasped, returning to his boyfriend's lips, which he took with passion soaked in lust. His free hand pulled Crowley's body against his as he let out a needy moan in the middle of their kiss.

Crowley felt the abrupt change in what they were doing and let out a little louder moan. He knew no one could hear them and used it to his advantage. He no longer cared how needy and desperate he sounded. The Demon just wanted more than whatever the Angel wanted to do with him. He trusted him with his eyes closed. Maybe all the books he read about erotic tales were helping him right now.

"Yes sir," he said, nodding and not caring at all for how long it might take. It was hot and inviting with his Angel. He pressed him against the nearest cold wall, kissing him with desire and rubbing his body against his. If that was just a preview of what was going to happen he no longer wanted to stop.

"God ...." He said without even paying attention "I love you ..... I love you so much ....." He said seized by lust and no longer reasoning. A strange sensation came over his lower belly and he moved to Aziraphale's neck showering it with kisses from his collarbone to his ear… entwined with moans and murmurs calling his name and "Angel" with each heavier breath.

Aziraphale did his best to match the pace of his demon. Two hearts pumping blood at the same speed. That was what dictated the new way of relating, even at times like these.

"Hmm .... I hope you're really enjoying it Demon .... My Demon ..." He said licking his lips in a reflex act, in the almost nonexistent time lapse between being pushed against the wall, which brought him very vivid memories. Another time, and another fervent kiss about to begin. His tongue was already used to the taste and temperature of his lover's mouth. They could extend that much longer if Crowley wasn't so intense.

"I love you much more .... My darling ..." If Aziraphale hadn’t been in love with the Demon he would have fallen after hearing his hoarse voice moaning and whispering in his ear amid the delirium of pleasure.

Gradually Aziraphale began to feel increasing pressure, an arousal that needed relief, an urgency for which there seemed to be no remedy. It must be the same as his Demon felt. He tightened his grip around his hard cock and gave Crowley a good reason to actually moan as his free hand moved to gently caress the other's neck the moment he received his sweet kisses, responding to his 'Angel' with a sigh. Lost in his feelings.

Crowley saw him licking his lips and could swear his cock throbbed at that moment. His desire was so latent, so explicit .... He couldn't even wait for Aziraphale to be inside him as he said he would.

"Your Demon ..... Only yours ...." He agreed with him as a haze of desire intoxicated him as his orgasm drew near. He took a more submissive stance than the previous dominant one... That was the effect that Azi had on him. Did he had any idea of his power?

Crowley noted from the ragged sighs that the Angel was as close as he was. But that tightening was enough he couldn't take it anymore. The hand on the back of his neck was barely felt, given his concentration in the lower part of his body.

Crowley came shamelessly quickly over the Angel's hand with a broken and quite audible moan calling his name, stopping for a moment to kiss his neck. He hugged him close and kept panting against his ear. He had no idea what had happened to his body but the orgasm spasms betrayed how good it had been. He had to lean against the wall or they would both fall flat on the floor.

"Don't stop..." he said taking Azi’s hand and guiding him at the same speed so that the Angel did the same and reached his own orgasm. He took his lips once more and grabbed him by his waist, rubbing their bodies. He let himself be guided by desire knowing that the Angel would have the same wonderful feeling as him.

Aziraphale, even in his condition, could see that his lover was as close to orgasm as possible, almost disoriented. He didn't let the movement stop, keeping it steady as his beloved wanted, moaning and calling his name. It was too much for poor Angel to bear at first.

He found it tremendously exciting, but also beautiful, the most beautiful of all the things he had ever seen. He watched as the liquid poured out of him, thinking so many things at once that it was difficult to have an objective reasoning.

His voice saying 'Don't stop' was enough for the Angel to continue, setting the most accurate pace possible. It didn't take more than a minute before he came, feeling a tangle of new sensations that completely overwhelmed him.

His heart beating at full speed, his breathing totally out of order and his body having a chain reaction that made him moan almost continuously for a few seconds. All this together with the sensation of the kiss concomitant with everything made him not stop when the orgasm ceased. Instead, with both hands free, he hugged the Demon passionately as they kissed, as if he could silently thank him for the 'sacred' moment they had shared.

Crowley still slightly disoriented could only feel the embrace coming from his Angel after they shared that one moment. He smiled at the kiss, thousands of sensations taking over his body and mind at the same time.

The sounds Aziraphale made as he came were heavenly ... The most beautiful he had ever heard in 6,000 years. He wanted to have those sighs and moans just for himself. He hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath and whispered a "Thank you..." to his ear stroking his hair.

He kissed his cheek and smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together and not caring that his hair was still foamy. "My Angel ... Mine ...." he said whispering in a sweet tone like a silent prayer thanking him for staying after all.

Aziraphale was still dizzy, his legs a little wobbly and trying to process all the sensation that had hit him fleetingly but as intensely as he could, considering all the sensations he had already experienced in his long life.

He knew Crowley had gone through the same process, and in that case, his feeling was one of happiness, tenderness, affection, and wonder, of course. His Demon was divine in that state and he wanted to hug and kiss him for an infinite time.

"Crowley ... My love ...." He murmured aiming at the other from that position the Demon liked to be with him. It meant many nonverbal things. "You're gorgeous... All of it was beautiful..." He didn't feel a bit 'dirty' or wrong for doing that. On the contrary, he was um pure bliss, to say the least.

Crowley smiled blushing at the Angel's words and dragged him under the water again to continue their shower. "Is that all you ever imagined, Angel ...?" He asked gently smiling as he washed the foam from his hair. Once rinsed, he held the Angel's face tenderly and stole another kiss. He was absolutely ecstatic and never wanted him to leave.

"You who are beautiful, Aziraphale ...." The Demon said back smiling. He felt no guilt at all for what they had done ... He felt a great love and satisfaction for being together. For being with him. For being with the one he loved since the beginning of time.

He sighed facing the Angel .... "I made the rightest choice of my life to be with you ....." He confessed going to soap his Angel, in an act of devotion and affection, a silent thanks for what they have done.

"It was so much more ... Than I thought ..." Aziraphale said entering underwater to rinse. He looked at the other with a loving, contemplative air, as if he never wanted to take his eyes off him. He received the kiss and smiled, touching the Demon's face for a moment, as if decorating his features with his fingers.

"I just did ... What I felt I should. If you’re satisfied, that means everything to me." Aziraphale still had a hint of insecurity. If only it had been good as it should have been for an almost 'first time' with each other. He wish it had been perfect. For himself it had been. "Oh ... You don't have to do this ... I can handle it myself, love."

Crowley easily noticed the way the Angel was looking at him and couldn't help but smile. He never remembered seeing anyone looking at him with such happiness and satisfaction. He was really a lucky Demon.

He laughed softly staring Azi. He couldn't wait to feel the rest too .... That was just a warm up. He rubbed his nose against his after realizing his insecurity "I insist ..." He continued what he was doing spoiling him.

"That was amazing, Aziraphale I hope you enjoyed it ...." He said approaching his ear "But I still want a lot more ...." said to assure him that he did everything right and had nothing to worry about.

He went down with his hands massaging with affection and soapy all over his body, slowly going through some places, legs, chest, pubis. He wanted to feel him longer .... In fact he wanted to feel himself inside Azi.

They would both be recovered with some time, not that Aziraphale thought their bodies needed a long time to recover, but for a first time, it was good enough. He smiled at the other's gesture. They had their own codes. "I ... Loved it. It was indescribable..." He confessed. "Hmm ... I do too. Just keep tempting me ... It worked incredibly well."

He was quiet as the other ran his hands over his body. The Angel had never been showered so intimately. But they were getting used to each other's bodies, which was great. Recalling Crowley's somewhat startled reaction at first seeing him aroused, made him thought things would now flow more naturally.

Crowley nodded and laughed softly as he noticed the less insecure air of Azi and smiled, realizing that his words had been heard. "You learned to tempt me very well too ... Don't think I didn't notice," he said gently.

He kissed him once more when he finished soaping him and put him under the water to rinse again, hoping to be at least pleasing for a first time. Finely finished his own body and turned off the shower going to get towels for the two "Something tells me this trip will be unforgettable, my Angel ...." He said sounding suggestive eager to leave

"Me, when I committed such a 'sin' against you?" Aziraphale asked curiously. He didn't remember doing anything on purpose. Only acted on instinct most of the time. And his instinct told him to do so many things with the other that he found even unreliable.

He stood under the water until he was rid of all the soap and held the towel the other brought. "Thanks. You're sweet, Crowley ..." He said starting to get water out of his hair. "Really? Something tells me that you have something very specific in mind and you don't want to tell me..." It could be a guess or nothing real, but he kept betting maybe there was something else.

"Yes ... This time and the others .... You know how to tease me and how to arouse feelings inside me that i’ve never had before ...." Crowley said about the Angel's abilities. Even a mere massage on his head had taken unimaginable proportions ... All because Aziraphale was close to him.

He had followed him to the shower, had a fit of jealousy in the pool, kisses exchanged with flavors of the drinks. The fact that he was in swim trunks in public ... Everything was a temptation to Crowley even him not saying anything.

Crowley growled slightly annoyed at being called sweet, but didn't mind it, after all it was Aziraphale talking to him, and he knew the Angel loved sweets, so being one was a plus. But no one else could know, that was a fact.

He shrugged starting to dry his body. "I'm creative, I can think of something ...." He said smiling enigmatic. For now there he had nothing special to do in mind but it didn’t mean it would stay like that. Aziraphale certainly deserved something really special besides a dream trip.

The Demon was a constant temptation and he didn't even need to be underdressed. One evil suggestion was enough. A whisper by the ear or a promise that they would do everything that night and Aziraphale was ready.

He never thought he could handle things with some confidence as he was doing with the Demonl in his most intimate moments, but there was certainly no other way to proceed. When pressed to take a shot, that was what the Angel did.

He laughed seeing the other one returning to his normal, greatest evil Demon ever. He couldn't be happy without that duality. Aziraphale loved to see the other man wrinkling his nose and grimacing, as if nothing mattered too much.

"Fine. I'll pray you have a good idea, dearest," he teased, wiping himself off. He might take a little longer than the other in this part too, but Crowley should be used to it by now.

Crowley laughed at his last sentence finishing drying himself and wrapping the towel around his waist. He knew the Angel would take a little longer to do the same but it was no problem. They had time.

He put on a little tidier outfit, not caring at all to be naked in front of the Angel. They were past this phase. "I hope sometime I can tempt you for a bath with me ..." He said smiling wickedly. The idea of the bath had been his ... Now he was certainly freer than before to ask something like that.

In a few moments he was ready. He found that the clothes he chose matched the casino atmosphere and a dinner with his lover. He wanted the night to be perfect because he could hardly wait for it to end.

"I imagine we can make it interesting in a bathtub ... But how it will be ... After certain things, I may well think of something ..." Aziraphale said as if he was thinking about the idea of a bath. With what they had done in the shower, there was no way it wasn’t an invitation to a very pleasant temptation for both of them. Dating was really a paradise on Earth he could tell.

He went out to get his clothes. Carefully chosen outfits for a night at the casino with his idealized James Bond setting. He took a suit, a blue-gray one, with a beautiful bow tie. He started the process of putting on all those clothes and finally asked for help with the tie. After all, this was their night ... He needed to be well dressed at least at the beginning of it to end naked.

"Got a few hours left to think, my Angel ..." Crowley said subtly "Surprise me." He spoke as if it was a challenge ... One that could end very well for both of them. He looked at him with a suggestive look and replaced his sunglasses to finish his outfit. He thought he was at least presentable for the occasion. Put on some cologne, combed his hair correctly, and put on his tie, a normal one, taking care of it himself.

Crowley promptly helped him with his bow tie. Out of curiosity he had learned to knot manually if the Angel ever needed help .... He did it thinking of Aziraphale, but he didn't need to know ... Then he wouldn't have to use a miracle for that and would surprise him with his abilities. That's exactly what he did and put his hands on Angel's chest as soon as he finished

"Do I really have the most beautiful man on the Cruise at my disposal?" He teased and laughed at him softly, his eyes glittering with tenderness and affection. He really felt lucky to have Aziraphale just for himself. He came close to him and pressed his lips chastely against the Angel's, enjoying the moment with a simple closed mouth kiss.

"Maybe not so surprising, but it will be good, I promise ..." Aziraphale declared with a slight smile, who knew what he was saying. As he dressed, he watched the other resemble himself, finding him very handsome. Even more than usual.

"Thank you." He spoke of the tie and held the other's hands for a moment, feeling his intention practically. "The beauty is in the eye of the beholder ..." he said modestly, feeling his lips touch his with a delicious shiver. It was as if Pandora's box had been opened after that shower. "Imagine then that you need no effort to be the most handsome man within 5 kilometers ... Whatever your position on the planet."

Crowley laughed and blushed slightly from Angel's compliment "I just want to be if it's for you ..... Other opinions don't count" He winked at him amused. He was aware that he was attractive .... But now attractive and committed. Things had changed and he should act like.

The mere act of putting his tie on his Angel had a whole new meaning at that moment. He really wanted to demonstrate with small and great actions how much the Angel meant to him ... How special and unique he was. The Demon would try his best to reach that goal as long as they were together. Care and affection was all he wanted to show him.

He went out holding hands with the Angel, closing the cabin door and heading toward the food court where he had seen the restaurant he thought Aziraphale would like. "Try to guess what kind of restaurant I want to take you today, my Angel ...." He joked as they walked.

Aziraphale was really neatly tidy, smelling good, attractive, and would surely draw male and female glances at him in accordance with his innocent and cut but naughty appearance. Especially in a casino. That could be a problem for the Demon but he decided to ignore.

He was loyal right? He would see evil in others right? And Crowley had no intention of staying away from him through the night ... He would have to control his jealousy and insecurity or the result would be disastrous.

"How nice of you, my love. But I really like everyone to see the hot Demon that is with me tonight..." He said a little shamelessly. There was no other word that came into his head to describe Crowley on a more instinctual level than 'hot' and he wanted to prove it anyway.

Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was getting dressed up more than usual. Maybe it was the environment, he didn't know. He liked to think it was to make them look even more alike, if only in one aspect. Both elegant and ineffable as a couple.

"Ah ... I have no idea. Does it have any special meaning?" He soon wanted to know. The other could have chosen in luck, considering the offer, but the question still fit the context.

He walked with each other, having no idea what the night really held for them, but with great anticipation for everything. He wished it ws special. It had to be ... He had never been to a casino and would probably lose money if he wasn't so well accompanied. He wouldn't be ashamed to cheat a little ...

Crowley turned red. He wasn’t used to being called such spontaneous things. "Am I hot...?" He didn't have that much confidence when it came to being near Aziraphale no matter how much they were together. He always thought all glances and attentions were turned to his Angel.

"Maybe..." he said mysteriously making a turn that was not meant to be made. He glanced sideways into a corridor farther away from the other people and quieter spot, dragging the Angel with him.

He pressed Azi against the nearest wall and stole a violent kiss from him. His insecurity was speaking loudly and he decided to do something about it. He grabbed him right there and in the act pressed his body shamelessly against his.

He grabbed his face and moaned against his mouth, for a moment being taken with desire. His knee went to the middle of his legs rubbing him provocatively. He reached his ear whispering "I love you, my naughty Angel. You’re mine, don’t forget that." licking his lobe teasingly. Being in love and being reciprocated was the best thing in the world.

He took his hand and left as if nothing had happened. "Let's have crepes ..." he said, heading for a lively French restaurant with a sign saying "Crepe’s night". He thought it would be the perfect surprise for Azi. His smile was wide and satisfied, full of love for his Angel, his lips red from that snog but he didn’t care at all.

"Yeah ... In time i’ll get more vocabulary in that sense. That's it for now. Hot." And every time Aziraphale said it, he really meant it.

He followed the other around the corner without knowing what was going to happen and came across a practically empty seat, looking strangely at Crowley's side. Then the push came and he was stunned.

"Crowley, what are you ?..." He didn't even have time to ask because he was kissed with lust by the Demon. He corresponded already wanting everything from the other and the volupia only grew when the knee caressed him, stealing from him an almost painful moan. "My love ... I can't stand it ..." He said breathlessly when he was then released, still trying to recover from the momentary ecstasy.

He thought to himself that not even crepes would rid Crowley of a good revenge. That kind of thing didn't work like that... He felt like he had taken a candy from his mouth. And he was very fond of sweets. He swore to catch that Demon later. "Thanks for the surprise, Crowley...." He said dubiously pulling his suit to the right place and straightening his tie and combing his hair with his fingers.

Crowley laughed. At least to refer to him, Aziraphale's vocabulary wasn’t from 1800. It was well updated in flirting and praising. Point for him.

Crowley smiled knowing that his teasing had worked with the Angel and not the other way around. He really wanted a revenge or something. It was totally purposeful but it was supposed to make him happy. It would be something common now, they would have to get used to the idea sooner or later.

He pulled his chair up to sit like a gentleman, ignoring everything he had done mischievously before "You'll have to learn to hold on, my Angel ... I'll steal as many kisses as possible from you .. When you least expect it .." He threatened veiledly waiting for him to sit so that he could have his place at the table as well.

The waiter was already approaching to serve them the house wine. "No need to thank me, my love, just enjoy the night..." He smirked knowing the night would be long. He sat up and grabbed his hand laughing like a fool in love "But if you're not enjoying just ask and i’ll stop ..." he promised knowing Azi wouldn't ask to stop at all.

He knew Crowley had done no harm, on the contrary, it had been for their good, yet it was a provocation and Aziraphale was in the mood for it. He really might not just let it go.

He sat down with a wide smile, feeling well taken care of by his lover. "Thank you, love..." This time he spoke with an air of sincerity and contentment. "Do we get used to these things? Are they too common between boyfriends?" He didn't want them to be. He always wanted to feel that same freash emotion around the Demon.

"Oh, i’ve done that, darling. And I promise to enjoy it, but kindness always catches me off guard." He looked at the other, almost arched an eyebrow. "Stop what? You say what happened before? Well ... I'll think about it ..." He said with a look of amusement.

Crowley shrugged "As far as I knew ... Humans have stages in relationships ... The first is passion, when everything is brand new, there are a lot of different sensations going on and all that...." said looking relatively serious "But I think after that, love just changes, don't die if it's true ..." He stopped to think a little. It made sense. The love between them always remained ... Even when it was no longer new.

"Plus we lived 6,000 years together just as friends and it was amazing ... No one of us ever got bored out of a few fights here and there ..." He laughed blandly, they needed breaks sometimes "So I don't think we’re going to fall into the routine. .. " He shrugged. He wouldn’t drop what they had at all. Always trying to innovate and do something different to keep his Angel interested in him.

He laughed more viciously "What can I do if you tease me?" He laughed softly. It was definitely softer but it wasn't nearly bad at all. The waiter poured the wine and offered them the menus “What do you prefer my Angel?"

"Yes, that's how it is described. First a violent passion, then a continued love ..." Aziraphale said reflecting. "When it's true, of course. Made to last ... Just adapts to whatever happend ..." He completed while thinking of what stage they should be.

"Well, for me it was 6,000 years of falling in love slowly. Friendship has always been present one way or another, because it is the basis of everything. Being together and happy with each other's company, long conversations, interest in each other. Pastimes in common ... Having someone to rely on. Friendship is so deep when it's true that it often comes close to love. When you start worrying about each other, missing each other ... In that sense, I don't know at what stage we would be ... We lived all at the same time ... Except Eros, but Agape and Filia were there for sure... " He talked while reasoning about their relationship.

"Let me be kind too, or i’ll be unfair to you ... I like to help ..." He almost rolled his eyes, not answering the other's question exactly. In fact, in that sense he also wished he could do more. "i’ll choose the taste. I can't eat so fast ..."

Crowley nodded at Angel's explanation. "Have you read many love stories in your books, Angel? Maybe you can tell me some things about relationships that I may not know ...." He said curious looking at him with a silly, passionate smile. The knowledge of Aziraphale was something that totally aroused interest in the Demon.

Crowley laughed "Very slowly I must say ...." He heard his explanation and his smile just widened. It was exactly how he felt over time living with Aziraphale but not being able to say what he felt. He nodded in agreement.

"I think the first love I felt for you was friendship .... And I think it was the right choice of best friend ..." He confessed blushing a little knowing that there was no way they could go wrong. Not after everything they lived. Their relationship was true from the beginning even though they belonged to opposite sides. This was beautiful and unusual.

"Naah you've been kind to all of humanity Aziraphale...." he winked at him laughing because he knew the Angel wouldn't stop doing good just because Crowley was being kind to him. But he didn't want to miss the opportunity for a cretin comment. "No problem ... I think the best thing seems to be this chef's dish..." he pointed to the plate on the menu, showing his Angel.

"In books they have a happy ending, idealized and unrealistic or completely tragic and perhaps exaggerated. But there are examples that stand in the middle of it. Usually those with a neutral closure between the couple, for different circumstances of life. What I want to say is that love can have as many 'endings' as can be imagined. " Aziraphale explained.

"Was it too slow for you?" He joked, laughing a little. "I just wanted to make sure it was ... Love ..." He agreed with the other. "Yes, as a friend, I must say you never let me down. Maybe I did that to you a couple of times ... But what matters is overcoming ... If we are able to get over things as big as the world falling over our heads. ... I think we can overcome certain past disagreements. " He spoke with positively.

"Oh, Iwant to spoil you too ..." He smiled sweetly. "By name seems to be one of those which has a bit of everything. Or wouldn't it be that?" Spoke looking at the menu and seeing the dish Crowley picked.

"Except we can't have an ending, right?" Both were immortal so unless they were killed .... It would be a love story for eternity. Which made Crowley so much happier than he could show. "And something tells me that many good things await us in our history ..." apart from what had already happened.

Crowley laughed. "I was always too fast for you, didn't I?" He said laughing about what the Angel pondered years ago. So he was always at the right speed and Crowley too fast .... Until they could find themselves on the same page.

"I'm over it and you have my forgiveness .... Besides, I love being spoiled. No more than spoiling you," he assured him again. For the Angel it should make a difference to have his forgiveness then ... He did what he thought was right.

"Exactly those who have a bit of everything ...." Crowley laughed seeing that the list of ingredients was extensive "i’ll get one of these for me and... Well I'm not a fan of candy, you can get another for dessert. " He said with a smile taking some of the wine as the waiter approached to take their orders.

"Well ... Unless we decide to break up for some reason ..." For Aziraphale there was always a possibility. Eternity was too long and they could eventually come to the conclusion of wanting to draw different paths. Not that he thought about it now, but anything was possible. "Yes. We have a lot to live now ..." He agreed softly.

"Not always. Now we're going at exactly the same pace. Don't you think?" Everything they found out about love was something shared, practically simultaneous now. They were learning and putting it into practice at the same time. A kind of love intensive.

He held the other's hand at the thought and smiled. At the same time he talked about spoiling and being spoiled and about forgiving the Demon had changed quite a lot recently.

"Yes, it sounds great. This one has everything a person could want ... And a sweet is always necessary ..." Aziraphale said decidedly. His hunger was beginning to command him.

Crowley thought for a moment "No ... I don’t like to think of an end to be honest ...." he said in a more serious tone. Never liked it despite this possibility exist. He would fight tooth and nail to keep it from coming.

"Yes we have, many first times ...." He smiled kindly thinking of the possibilities. They could do everything like a couple now. "Finally being on the same page helps a lot ...." He laughed softly. Both faced and accepted their feelings at the same time, it was the ideal timing to make everything work.

He felt his hand be held and smiled gently at the Angel. "Anxious for the casino?" He tried to change the subject while the plates were coming, playing with his fingers.

"The future is not in our hands, but let's think about the best ..." Aziraphale laughed thinking about what the other had said and immediately imagining possibilities. "Yes, so many first times I can't count. But I hope the second ones are as good as the first. Sometimes we get better ..." He might seem to be talking about something very specific, but it was actually about firsts times in general. "Yes, my Angel ... Oh, sorry, slipped ..."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'd even do more research if I'd had time to use the internet. I may not be very good at gambling, except for some card games, but they don't seem to be the real fun of the place. " the Angel chuckled.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the dubious meaning of that phrase. "A few first times ....Get even better if they are repeated many times later. For improvement, of course," he said with a wink Azi could understand as he preferred.

Sex for sure was one of those things that increases skill as it repeats itself. Better not really think about the end. It had almost come to them many times. He laughed about escaping "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone ..." he deep down liked to be called an Angel by Aziraphale. It didn't seem wrong since he had been one in a distant past... It was a form of affection, although being called ‘my Demon’ was also very pleasant. He liked whatever Azi called him in reality.

Crowley smiled at the fact that he was excited. "It's not normal Angels to be good at gambling right? Only if it's to make people win. The real fun is the roulette wheels .... See people betting higher and higher as they win and PUFF ... Suddenly there's nothing left ... " He laughed thinking about the bad aspect of the thing. The Demon was interested in that, but he wasn't going to do any devilish miracles tonight, just wanted to have fun with his Angel.

Aziraphale was sure that sex would only get better and better with each other as they tried again. It didn't have to get boring, they had so many things to learn that they had never tried in 6000 years. It was too much information.

He sometimes called the other an Angel hoping that deep down he would like it and feel a bit like one. It might be a little naive of him to hope that someone who had experienced so much suffering might find it good to be called something he had ceased to be so tragically and painfully. "You're like that, a little Angel, a little Demon ... Both mine ..." He said in a voice of pure affection.

"It would be pretty funny if everyone could win. But in certain games it is not possible. Still, I can try. It will drive them completely crazy!" He laughed, of course the casino owners.

Crowley blushed at the other's loving tone. He wasn't used to being associated with good things yet ... But from Aziraphale it was easier to believe that what he was saying wasn't manipulations. He laughed softly looking down. To the Angel, he could be whatever he wanted as long as he was his.

Crowley shook his head. "If everyone could win, it wouldn't be gambling, Angel." It made no sense at all, it would be a fuss about the fact that the casino would lose a lot of money if that happened, which wasn’t a goal.

Crowley laughed even louder, Aziraphale calling something cheesy considering the kind of expressions he wore and the style of clothing ... It was just cute. "So you really want to play with me today, my Angel? What do you prefer? Roulette, blackjack, poker,...?" He asked interested, they could play together against other people or against each other, everything seemed interesting for sure. Another first time for them.

Soon the waiter appeared with their orders. The crepes looked and smelled delicious. He wanted to fill the Demon's glass but Crowley refused. He knew that in casinos drinks were for free and they would eventually drink more over there.

_Still, he wouldn't mind if the Angel wanted more wine._


	22. Proposal

"But it's one night ... Miracles can happen ..." Literally. People could win without anyone suspecting them or them, after all, miracles aren’t detectable by cameras or observers. That is why they are divine. Imagine the kind of uproar that would happen if people started randomly winning without doing anything special for it? It sounded like a lot of fun to Aziraphale, at least for a late night.

"Of course I want to play with you. Why don't we play poker, dear boy? Is it so elegant! "He laughed "We can play other games too. It's just that it's more personal and thought-provoking. I also like roulette and dices ... " Of course he wanted some wine. It was hard to eat without something to drink. "This crepe looks really good ... This smell ..." He said taking the cutlery and cutting a piece. "Hmm ... Delicious ... It's hot tho..."

Crowley laughed and grabbed his cutlery, only Aziraphale to find Poker something elegant. "Poker will be then ... We start with it and see how it goes, right?" He glanced at him sideways before taking the first bite.

"Have you ever heard of Strip Poker, my Angel? We could try this kind of elegance when we're both alone, what do you think?" he tempted his Angel eating his crepe. It really was a delight.

Crowley just hoped the Angel liked it too, it was pretty hot as he preferred his food. "i'll see who's luckier, just isn't it fair cheating huh?" He made an x in his chest promising that himself being a Demon wouldn’t use his tricks for more luck.

"Ah, we start wherever you want, my dear. Whatever is more fun. Don't hold on to that." Aziraphale saw the look the other gave him and smiled at what he said. "Hm ... I need to warn that I always win. So you need to play very well. Not that i've ever played this type of poker. But if you want to ... I want to ..."

"Fine. In the end the money would be ours anyway." He spoke almost as if they were married. And that was just the idea Aziraphale wanted to convey. It didn't matter who won. The money belonged to both of them.

Crowley lifted the corner of his mouth, amused? He thought to himself ... Fun in his vision would be to go back to the bedroom with his Angel. That was the truth inside him, but it wouldn't disappoint him being so excited to play with the Demon. He could wait a little longer.

"I'm sure in this game you will want to lose." He laughed while eating "Every time one loses, remove a piece of clothing. That’s how it works, I will be wanting to lose and make you lose at the same time, that's the fun of the game .... Too bad we can't play in public.” He laughed at the thought of the two of them taking off their clothes in public, it wasn’t going to work.

"It gets even more interesting when in addition to undressing we drink something, whiskey, vodka, rum ..." They would be both drunk and naked by the end of their game. "Loses who gets naked first, or drunk ..." He explained all the rules with a head full of ideas laughing.

Crowley paused for a moment. "Wow ...?" Swallowing hard, he was really treating them both like a couple, right... "Well, I imagine that when we live together the expenses will be separated, right? Using our money to pay ..." He spoke really imagining taking care of home bills along with Aziraphale, working together .... Who knows? He lowered his head to eat again, removing his glasses for a moment as the hot food was clouding them.

"I can understand the philosophy of the game. But as soon as it was over, anyway I would ask you to remove the pieces that were left on me or you ... Doesn't it seem perfect?" That was how he saw the game. As humans called it ... An interesting 'foreplay'.

"Oh ... Even more interesting. These wicked little games are strangely fascinating. No one really loses ... But you wouldn't play with me and more people, would you?" He asked on purpose, wondering what Crowley's reaction would be like.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that. It just meant that we don't intend to empty each other's wallet at the casino, so in the end it's like we're doing it in partnership." He tried to dispel the idea of 'marriage'. Crowley's first reaction to it was a little negative.

Crowley laughed. "I don't think anyone would have to ask for anything at the end of the game ...." He said ambiguously. Aziraphale could understand as he preferred ... It would only be natural for them to end up naked and drunk and only Satan would know what would happen next. Certainly a happy ending, at least in Crowley's conception.

Crowley nearly choked "No way .... I would just play normal poker with you and come drinks, no taking off clothes." He narrowed his eyes at the Angel boiling with jealousy.

Crowley was momentarily saddened that Aziraphale had deviated from the subject so directly. "Let's do it in partnership then." He forced a smile, forgetting that he was without glasses and the Angel could see the sadness on his face. Still, he wouldn't ruin the night because of that detail. He went back to eating quietly, trying to forget about it and focus on his plans to have fun at the casino with his Angel.

"We really wouldn't have to. Unless we wanted to..." Ambiguity also remained in Aziraphale's words. At these times, many things could be asked for. But very good stuff, he imagined. Whether in needy or more imperative tones of voice. He couldn't wait to do those things with Crowley.

"So no one else could participate in the drinking and undressing game?" He asked again, licking his lips after sipping his wine, as if an erotic thought had crossed his mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of people do that. They come in as if they don't know each other and in the end they share the money. Isn't that an interesting strategy?" Maybe they could have the kind of 'marriage' in which everyone takes care of their life, without much interference. It had been like this for so long ... Why force it to be different? Inwardly, he felt disappointed but continued to eat. He still had a sweet crepe to comfort his life.

Crowley frowned, was the Angel making a fool of himself on purpose? "L-Logically not, Aziraphale." He spoke a bit angrier "Why the hell would have someone else in our game ...?" He saw him licking his lips and a good shiver ran down his spine. What did the Angel have in mind?

"Plus it is something to do as a couple ... Just the two of us ... Alone..." He tried to control himself a little more and looked at him more challenging whispering "What we did today in the bath just the two of us wasn’t good...? Wouldn't you like to repeat ...? " He tried to get into Azi's game, being a little more direct. Why would they need more people if they could have fun just the two of them?

"Yeah ..." he agreed with a sweet smile "Wanna pretend we don't know each other at the casino?" He said finishing his crepe and feeling full and satisfied. It could extend to other aspects of their lives too .... Not getting together or having bigger commitments ... That made him pretty disappointed, but he decided to ignore it. He replaced his glasses to hide his eyes from the Angel. He wouldn’t ruin the night by thinking too much.

"Cuz I heard that people also did this in groups ... For fun. Seeing other people without clothes ... It's just a game," he said pretending innocence. Aziraphale knew well why people played that game in groups. "I know, my love. I'm not intending to extend our activities to anyone else. It was a comment. What we did was wonderful ... I'd do it a thousand times with you ..." And only with him, but he didn't add that.

"It would be hilarious. Don't you think? I'm having a lot of creative ideas today," he said finishing his crepe and already imagining the taste of the sweet one he would choose. Maybe a very tasty jelly…. The previous thought still made him unsure, but he would have to deal with it if that was what Crowley preferred. He sighed between happiness for food and discouragement at the thought. "Well, i'll order my sweet crepe now."

"I know ... I'm not very interested in that kind of fun, Aziraphale." Crowley said more seriously than usual looking him in the eyes narrowing his jealous gleaming. This whole innocence wasn’t convincing him.

It couldn’t be just a game ... Maybe if they were single, just friends looking for some fun.... Without feelings for each other this could work. But that wasn’t the case. He calmed down a little when he assured him that he didn't want to extend anything ... It was just what he wanted to hear. He smiled slightly at the thought of doing it again ....

Crowley heard about the crepe and promptly called the waiter so he could order another one, ignoring the thought of marriage and money. He kept it in his mind for another moment, now just wanted to see Aziraphale satisfied with his meal. It was supposed to be a crepe night and he knew how much the Angel adored them.

The Demon was looking forward to the casino but would wait for the Angel without hurrying ... They would have every night of their lives to enjoy together. "So let's do it your way ... It'll be fun." He smiled not exactly liking the idea of pretending not to know each other but .... Accepting it anyway.

"Alright. Let's forget about this, then. It was just something I heard ..." Aziraphale was being too sweet for someone who hadn't even lost his virginity yet. He just continued to smile at the other, reassuring him that his love had a unique destiny.

"It's a little game, dearest. We've switched sides a few times, remember?... Me with temptation ... So I know a little how to play that way. It's going to be fun to pretend we don't know each other when it's actually the opposite." Aziraphale had an inner taste for everything that involved a bit of acting. He was relatively good at it, even if it wasn't so much, he could pretend he wasn't Crowley's lover.

Crowley was glad that he wanted to forget about it .... He was slowly discovering how much his Angel was ahead of him in these matters even so far not having done anything with anyone.

That could be very positive for both of them ... If Crowley really accepted the new sensations and wasn't afraid of them with his Angel. Confidence was the key to everything right? But even so, he couldn't help wondering if he had had any experience before him, or if it was Platonic.

Crowley just raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. Something inside him made him uneasy about his Angel wanting to act .... He had already suffered a lot from acting and lying in the past… With Aziraphale theater denying that they were friends .... Now that they were finally together did he want to pretend otherwise? It hurt him inside but he chose to smile and nod without saying anything.

He was hesitant now about what would happen later after Azi had made such a suggestion... Even though it was just a game, the Demon wasn't happy at all. Could Crowley pretend too? He swallowed, taking the rest of his wine at once.

The waiter arrived "Was your food tasty, gentlemen? Do you want to order dessert? I must say the chocolate strawberry flavored crepe and one of the most ordered here..." He asked keeping himself professional even noticing the mood of the table. Crowley shook his head in silence and looked at the Angel.

Aziraphale decided to forget about it. After all, it shouldn’t do good for his Demon. He didn't want to make him insecure. He was very happy and pleased with him. That was enough, the other could be sure, even if he seemed a little more naughty at times.

But, he didn't notice how much the other simple joke seemed to mess with his Demon. To Aziraphale it was nothing more than an act of no consequence and, in fact, it was too arousing to pretend he wasn’t Crowley's lover and after leaving the table to do indecent things with his supposed gambling partner.

"It was wonderful, thanks." He answered the waiter. "Oh, strawberry! Sounds delicious. I'll want one of these!" Always strawberry, of course. Although it was his Demon who liked a popsicle strawberry flavored, while he preferred a vanilla ice cream.

Unfortunately the Demon wasn’t used to these games after a life of suffering and denial ... He understood literal things, even if they were provocations, some jokes really reminded him of the time when he almost lost the Angel and it really got to him.

But as always he kept his nuisance to himself, trying to remember that Aziraphale really was loyal to him, and all this was no more than his mind played tricks on him. Still, he wanted to be reassured from time to time ... It was a need he didn't want to make evident to the Angel.

Crowley smiled at Angel's request, always interested in trying new things recommended by others. "It will surely arrive in a moment." The waiter asked if Crowley really wouldn't want one for him or if he should bring two forks. The Demon insisted he didn’t. It was only his Angel's dessert.

The waiter walked away and he remained silent just looking down uncertainly what he could say, slightly nervous at the thought of Azi but not wanting to bother. Crowley really wanted more wine now to forget what bothered him but would drink later...

After the waiter walked away, Aziraphale leaned closer to Crowley and asked. "Is that okay, my Demon? You look uncomfortable for some reason. Still thinking about what I said about strip poker? If it’s that, I apologize, I really have no intention of doing this to other people. You totally complete me... Or is there something else? "He said taking the other's hand and kissing it while looking at him with concern and empathy. He couldn’t have known that a simple 'role change' could evoke so many confused and negative feelings in his love.

Crowley looked up shyly as the Angel took his hands. He looked at them bony amid the soft ones of Aziraphale and paused to analyze. He had always liked that ring he carried on his pinky finger.

While speaking he decided to focus on that detail and without asking permission just approached and stole the ring placing it on his ring finger. It fit just perfectly what made him laugh in surprise, since it could be sacred and he could have been burned .... What didn't happen. He just hoped the Angel wouldn't mind the intrusion.

He looked at Azi when he finished saying "It's okay, my Angel ...." He said a little happier with the care he was taking with him. He hoped that his Angel wouldn’t be angry and have the patience to deal with his insecurities. Everything was very new and would take some time to get used to.

"About strip poker it's alright ... I just ... I don't feel so comfortable pretending we're not together ... We pretend too long and I think it just brings me some bad memories ... Nonsense..." he explained looking at his hands again, ashamed of himself being that honest.

"I like that we're together and I like to think of things and actions as ours ... Always us. After all this time finally admiting ..." He bit his lip nervously. Crowley was opening his heart and now wasn’t the right time for that.

His stomach churned and he would feel better if he'd kept everything to himself as usual .... But it wasn't possible, with Aziraphale touching him as if he had an obligation or the need to tell the truth. Such was the power of the Angel upon him.

“Crowley… did you just propose to yourself?” Aziraphale said not exactly jokingly, but the other could understand that way. He had thought of doing that, but he knew the meaning wouldn’t go unnoticed and he still thought Crowley didn't want a marriage.

"We can undo the game if it makes you feel any better. It has nothing to do with denying that we are a couple, that we are together, I would never do that. I’ll make sure i’ll jump into your arms as soon as possible. It's just a game. But we won't do it if it hurts you so bad. I love you so much my dear. I'd share everything with you ... If you wanted. My life, my time, my home, my things ... " he confessed softly.

"N-no ... I just borrowed your ring ..." Crowley said laughing "Didn't I lend you my glasses earlier? You said you would take good care of them for me .. I just took something back, i'll also be careful with it for you... " He laughed jokingly. He hadn't said anything about marriage. He was just having fun and trying to distract himself from the main subject as he always did.

"Let's do it, it's just a game, right?" He said reassuring him of that fact. He began to turn very red when the Angel began to talk about loving him and dividing things. "I ...." He swallowed. "There's nothing I want more than that in my life. Sharing the rest of it with you, Angel, in every way possible." he said with conviction.

The crepe arrived before he could say anything and it seemed great. He let the Angel's hands go, not returning his ring, yet. "Bon appetite ..." he said smiling and leaning his face on his palm and his elbow on the table. He would be admiring his Angel eating as he always did. Trying not to sigh in love. "And I'm sorry ... I'll try to understand things better next time"

"Alright ..." Aziraphale said disappointed, believing that this issue shouldn’t really be dealt with Crowley. He was finding it hard to find a moment to talk about it. Maybe Crowley didn't want him that way, not with that kind of officiality.

"Yeah ... It's just a game," He said not as excited as before. Of course they would be together and share some things, but that wasn’t what Aziraphale really meant. He sighed.

The crepe arrived and he began to eat slowly while still thinking. The other smiled, so it should be all right. He forced a smile too. "Fine, love. It was just a misunderstanding."

"I think so ..." Crowley could clearly see how his Angel suddenly withered and didn’t understand the real reason ... Many things weren’t being clarified at that time and it was difficult for both of them to understand.

"Is it good my love ...?" He asked trying to change the subject by looking at his hand with Angel's "stolen" ring. It fit his ring finger perfectly and made him laugh like a fool. It was like having something of his Angel to take wherever he went ... He felt special with that ring. He would like to give Aziraphale something like that too to remind him .... Would he accept?

He sighed. "Angel, could you answer me something with sincerity?" He asked looking at him this time, "Do you think about getting married?" He decided to ask directly. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate time of all, but courage hit him like a train with that ring on his finger and a more determined look on his face.

"When I say sharing is in a situation like this .... Living together and everything that the protocol says...." He smiled at him trying to explain. He didn't want to see him sad about it ... And ruin their night at the casino that he seemed so excited about.

"Yes, it's very good." Aziraphale confirmed, smiling quietly, without getting into another subject. Things had gotten complicated with the subjects he had come up with, so he preferred to be quieter.

Aziraphale nearly choked on his food, sipping his wine. The astonishment was clear in his expression. The question was totally unexpected. "C-Crowley ... My love ... I ..." He didn't know what to say. What if he said yes and the other said no? But apparently there was no way out.

"I thought you didn't want to ... But, that would make me the happiest man in the world ... Having you by my side ... That way." He blushed hard while confessing. "You mean ... Make it official?" He said with a shred of hope screaming inwardly. He wanted that so badly.

Crowley clearly noticed how much the Angel was stunned by how straight his question was, but someone there needed to do something, and the Demon was bored with nothing to eat waiting for the Angel ....

Maybe pull bringing a more difficult subject when he was enjoying something he liked to eat was a good alternative .... Better than skipping things as they were doing and then going to bed or making out to throw the most complicated subjects under the rug. For Crowley to do this was being difficult enough, but it was worth it.

"You thought I didn't want to, my Angel? Why?" he asked sweetly looking at the ring on his hand still, without returning it. "I was wondering if this has ever crossed your mind ... Cuz it has crossed my mind ..." he said with a smile fidgeting with the tablecloth nervously.

"After all .... I suggested we live together ... And you considered what I said…" He shrugged, if he didn't want to, he should have stopped when Crowley came up with the first idea, right?

Crowley looked up and took off his glasses, it was a serious moment he could no longer hide. He stared deeply at Azi "I'd love to." He smiled genuinely at the Angel and blushed slightly.

"I want to know what you want for us ... Cuz, after this trip I .... We will continue together right? I was really thinking of telling others that it is official, for Adam, Anathema, Newt ... And whoever else appeared .... " He bit his lip nervously. Was he going too fast? It was one thing to live together dating, another one to marry ...

"But if you want to think more about it, just know it would be in my best interest." The Demon smiled softly not waiting for an answer anymore.

"Ah ... You said you preferred everything separately. Everyone taking care of their own business. I didn't think you wanted anything as serious as a wedding. We could still live together, but almost as if we were sharing a rent ... That's how I understood and got confused ... And when you took my ring from me and asked about marriage... I really thought it was a theme not to be dealt with you right now ... " Aziraphale explained, questioning all the phrases and attitudes Crowley had been doing so far. That had made Aziraphale sad, and somewhat hopeless.

“Yeah, so… it’s not an appropriate way to ask but… _do you want to marry me, Crowley_?” He asked without making excuses or looking for different words. That was exactly what he was wanting with the other.

"Of course it wouldn't be a marriage in the religious sense of the word, it's just an official union between two people ... I want to spend eternity with you, Crowley ... Or as long as we have available," he said blushing, while he held the other's hand formally, as if he could marry him, except that he wasn’t a wife.

Crowley sighed. "I ... I'm not the best to express what I want and what I feel, am I? Sorry, Angel...." He forced a shy laugh at giving the Angel so many confused signals ... Aziraphale was right not to understand what he really wanted.

Crowley as he approached also drifted away for fear of going too fast for his Angel. It turned out that in terms of feeling he was completely virgin and not sure how far he could go with Aziraphale. Fear spoke very loud sometimes.

Now it was the Demon's turn to chokie but there was no wine to save him. He tried to compose himself as quickly as he could to answer his question. "I really can't even get into a church anyway, you know what happens to me ..." He pretended to make a joke to lift the mood, anyway he understood the deeper meaning of a marriage Aziraphale wanted.

He felt his hand over his and laughed, turning very red. "I do." He said in a broken whisper, heart in his throat. "D-Do you want to ... Marry me ...?" The words almost faded as much as he was feeling desperate. Was this really happening? He bit his lip to suppress a bigger laugh, he just couldn’t believe it.

He looked at the Angel's ring on his finger and smiled "They say ... That the ring of the person we are meant to be with fits their pinky finger and when we put in our hand it fits our ring finger, I was just testing the theory in practice .... " he said looking like a fool in love.Crowley didn't know where I'd heard that But ... It made sense now even they being two man.

"However I still think it would be better if you had one that matched mine instead of stealing your things ...." he laughed jokingly trying to convince himself that this was really happening.

"Alright, my love. I think this time I'm going too fast, isn't it ..." Aziraphale took a deep breath and continued eating for a while as he thought about what he had just said. He had proposed to Crowley. There was nothing more serious than that.

“I know, my dear. It would be something for us… and our friends.” He swallowed, touching the other's hand and hearing his whisper. "Do you want? Really?" God, he couldn't believe that. "Of course ... Nothing would make me happier in the world. Of course I want to ... Marry you ..."

"Sorry I didn't have a ring ready to propose to you, but I didn't even know I would. I can arrange it later, the way you like it most ... But keep the ring, it means a lot to me, so ... " He said with a silly and loving smile, kissing the other's hand.

Crowley listened to what he had to say and waited for him to eat. It was a tense moment to be eating crepe .... Had he ruined their first night? He smiled broadly when the answer was positive. He couldn't translate into words everything he felt at that moment. It was a lot of joy, pure bliss .... And of course incredulity.

"Naaah that's okay, Angel, nobody has a wedding ring in their pockets for situations like this ...." I would find it comical if the wedding rings were treated the way humans treat condoms, always keeping one in the wallet just in case. But his apologies were so cute .... Even if he wasn't the one to blame for anything. "Don't worry about it, I already accepted you with wedding rings or not ..." He said giving him a playful wink.

"Can I really stay with it?" He said laughing and looking at his hand. The Demon had loved the result is how it fit perfectly. His beloved's hand would also be perfect with a ring in the same matching position. He felt that kiss and blushed some more. "You are sure of that decision right, my Angel?" He said swallowing hard with his eyes burning with tears.

Again the fear appearing and robbing his happiness. "Are you sure it's someone like me .... A Demon who you want to spend the rest of your days with?" To the Angel his decision could have really harsh consequences, so it was better Aziraphale was sure. He took his hand and squeezed it, looking him in the eye.

“It crossed my mind that if you might want to, I should make an official order. Things are going fast for sure, but i've had 6000 years to make sure that you were the man I chose for my life. There's nothing more I can say. " Aziraphale hoped the other would lower his defenses a little and let himself feel what he meant, for Aziraphale was one of the happiest moments of his entire life.

"It's yours..." He said closing the other's hand with the ring while looking at him as if he had the greatest meaning in the world. The Angel was about to cry. "I do, my love, my Angel, my Demon ... Please be my husband ..."

"Who else would it be, dear?" Azi said touching the other's face. "You have been conquering me for millennia ... No one can take your place in my heart. If it is not with you, it won’t be with anyone." He confessed. It was true, Aziraphale would rather be alone if not with Crowley.

Crowley had to contain himself in the excitement. He believed that never in his existence would anyone ever want something so serious with him. Not with someone like him ... Love wasn't for him anymore after he fell from Heaven and everything else happened. He was destined to be alone and hated like any other Demon.... Yet he was glad his assumption was wrong. And he'd been lucky enough to find such a good Angel for himself. That chose him back.

"In 6,000 years .... I don't think there's any doubt about that anymore ..." He said laughing and looking down nervously. He was immensely glad that Azi had the courage to make that movement, which he himself wouldn’t have the guts to. "I'm sure of that choice too, my Angel..." He looked into his eyes with the same soft smile.

He felt his hand close and the Angel's words, almost breaking with it all at once. "Your husband ..." Crowley repeated in disbelief what Aziraphale wanted. Did he know that those words and that request had been postponed too long ....? Would they get used to the new label?

He bit his lip even harder to contain himself. Until that moment he thought anyone could be worthy of Aziraphale's love. Any creature would be better than him or a better choice ... But hearing what the Angel said with such truth in his words made the rest of his heart melt and the doubts dissipate.

"I .... I don't even know what to say ..." The Demon smiled as a stubborn tear fell from one of his eyes, finally understanding the depth of what he felt "Thank you .... There's nothing I want more than that ... " He confessed with a choked voice.

He couldn't talk much at times like this, just feel. They had to celebrate now, right? Crowley sighed, his eyes and nose red from holding back tears, but he didn’t replace his glasses anyway. He wanted the Angel to feel the depth of his feelings at that moment. Without hiding.

"Yeah ... I've been thinking so much. I wanted to have you by my side. But I didn't know the right time to say that," Aziraphale acknowledged, a little anxiously. Could the two finally have a happy ending?

"No .... We already lived so long, we love each other so much without words. We already want so much to be with each other ... It may seem hurried, but it isn't. I'm just following everything my heart said during that time. " He said trying to keep his smile, although he already sniffed a little.

"Yes ... Can you be? I'll be yours ..." He said excitedly, while looking down for a moment, feeling the tears run down his face. "Don't say anything. Just stay with me ... For as long as it takes ..." The Angel looked at the other with teary eyes and swallowed hard, feeling the mixed joy of something he couldn't explain.

Maybe it was fear, anxiety, and now relief from being accepted. That was the most important decision they could make together. "I'm so happy ... You know ... It hurts.” He chuckled softly.

Crowley heard his Angel barely able to pay attention to the words so much emotion that was already taking over his being ... And his beauty that made him bewildered ... Seeing his Angel satisfied and thrilled with him that way left him breathless. His smile was genuine even though the tears wanted to get in the way.

Crowley sniffled and laughed softly when the request was made and his Angel could no longer hold back his tears. This time his heart didn't break at the sight of him crying ... And he did smile wider and reached out to wipe his tears "Of course I can, my Angel ... Don't cry ..." They were in the middle of a restaurant for Satan’s sake!

"You urgently need to see these pains you feel from good feelings, Aziraphale..." The Demon joked. It was just too much emotion together and a good pain. "The first night of the rest of our lives, my love ..." he said softly getting up and going to kiss him.

He came around the table and cupped his beloved's tearful face with a chaste kiss to seal that moment. Then he kissed the back of his hand on the finger that would soon have a wedding ring. The waiter saw the scene and clapped along with the rest of the entire restaurant. Which made Crowley immediately break the kiss and blush, grimacing and replacing his glasses quickly.

"Did he accept?" The young waiter came asking Aziraphale looking at the ring in Crowley's hand excitedly. The Demon now wanted Satan to come in person and swallow him back to Hell with such shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be crying .... At such a happy time" Aziraphale said as if he was ruining the moment with his crying. He laughed through the tears. "I just get emotional easily. And you sound like a good reason to that," he said, softening his expression and smiling back at the Demon. What mattered was that they would be together. No one could question the validity of what they now owned. "Yes ... It will be lovely ..."

He felt the Demon kissing him and was quick to kiss him back growing happier. Calmer. Seeing a beautiful future with his beloved. He was taken by surprise when the rest of the people in the place started to clap. Had it been that obvious? He blushed a little, but had the courage to respond to the waiter.

"Yes, he did," he said with a real happy smile. "Anything else I can do for you, my love?" He asked Crowley. Azi never imagined that a crepe night would become a marriage proposal.

Crowley just nodded at him. "You’re not ruining anything." He spoke reassuringly. He would never be ruining a moment like that with tears of emotion.

He was glad to see his Angel laughing through tears. His face was a lovely rosy shade .... His eyes were puffy and bright blue. Aziraphale for him was the most beautiful creature of all and the best part it was that Angel was his.

Crowley heard the people cheering and Aziraphale having the courage to say that he accepted ... He smiled awkwardly looking around. Good thing he was wearing glasses now to hide.

"We can celebrate at the casino, Angel ..." He shrugged wanting to get out of there as soon as possible and get drunk until he could assimilate that everything was true. Now would Azi still want to pretend they didn't know each other to play?

Crowley ignoring how he was nervous and ashamed decided to be bolder "Did you hear that folks? We're getting married!" He said it out loud and raised Aziraphale by the hand. "I'm going to marry this distinguished gentleman here ... Handsome isn't he? All thrilled, emotional ... And all mine." He pointed at him and hugged Azi reinforcing the word mine.

With a force coming from the excitement of the moment, he lifted the Angel and spun around, suspending him. Crowley was very happy to be marrying him and also wanted to make his Angel awkward. He kissed Azi’s nose lovingly, placing him back on the floor with the biggest of smiles.

"It's the happiest day of my whole life ..." he whispered to him as people continued to cheer and congratulate them, including the waiter. He kissed him once more now, a little deeper, using his forked tongue to tease him, giving a little taste of what was going to happen latter tonight. As soon as the kiss broke the waiter came with a wine to give to the couple as a wedding gift. Crowley was surprised and smiled at the Angel, that was just really kind for a human.

"C-Crowley, what are you doing?" Azirphale was getting more embarrassed, though the other's words only filled him with confidence. ‘How could anyone like me so much?’ it was now what the Angel who wondered, as he hugged the other in front of an entire audience.

You only get engaged once, that was what Aziraphale was thinking. It needed to be worthy. "You will be even happier the day we get married, I'm sure," he said, clearing his throat, as if trying to compose himself, but then came a rather innocent kiss and the Angel melted a little, squeezing the back of the Demon's neck. "Oh ... Crowley ..." He said breathlessly.

Aziraphale also smiled at the gift. “Thank you so much. That's very kind of you.” Looking at everyone watching and cheering for them. "It's a very accurate gift, isn't it, my love?"

Crowley heard his words and was absolutely sure that they would be very happy saying ‘I do’.... That if nothing destroyed their ideas before ... And no churches. No more burns under his feet. How about a beach?

Well, Crowley was already fantasizing too much for a lifetime ... They were engaged, one thing at a time, even though going slow wasn’t their forte. It looked like they had been boyfriends for millennia .... But now finally that they had really decided to make another step. They already knew each other too well and lived together for so long to just date, right? And something told Crowley that apart from the intimacy they would do well too .... Only the night could tell.

"You bet." Crowley said smiling and thanking the waiter leaving money with a fat tip to the boy. He knew how to be a very kind Demon when he wanted and the waiter deserved after all. He took his Angel's hand and walked away holding his wine bottle. It was already getting late.

"I can't believe we got in here friends and left .... Grooms ..." He laughed out loud walking almost dancing with Azi, happier than ever "Can you believe that, Angel?" He walked toward the stern of the ship where it was empty due to the cold weather, also relatively unenlightened.

He was going for a walk around and see the moon before going to the casino. Breathe a little after so many emotions. He thought it would be best for both of them. He started opening the wine bottle to drink it. "Are you alright?" He asked how the Angel felt ...

_He had stopped crying but that didn’t mean that he was all right._


	23. Nathanael

Aziraphale was still a little lost. Like Crowley, he also needed time to let emotion and ideas settle into reality, believing the Demon would be his husband. Soon he would start planning the wedding, where would it be, who would be there, what songs would play… Many things still needed to be done.

He dragged himself out with Crowley, still feeling that he must be dreaming. The Demon looked so euphoric! "We don't entered friends, dear boy, we entered here more than that ..." He remembered.

“Where are we going, my love?” He asked seeing the stern of the ship approaching. He took the cold night air and smiled. "I'm just a little emotional about everything. It's a good reason to be, don't you think? The moment took me completely ..." He was going to say that he had no idea what he would do now, but it didn't matter, everything would work out eventually.

"I came here just to be a little away from so many people ... From the noise and the lights, it was bothering me a lot ..." Crowley grimaced remembering the applause and the overwhelming sense of shame he felt. "A small break to get some air ...." he clarified promptly finally finding a way to open the wine and smiling at his achievement.

He took a long sip straight from the bottle "Look how the moon is spectacular, my Angel...." He pointed at him sloppily still feeling funny but laughing like a fool in love "It was a very beautiful night for a proposal don't you agree? ... " he laughed offering him the bottle and approaching the Angel removing his glasses again. He was agitated with everything too, but now alone with his Angel, he felt better and freer.

His eyes reflected the color of moonlight. "i’ll be your husband soon, Aziraphale ...." he whispered. "How do you feel about that huh? You can still go back you know that right?" He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and caressing his face. He licked his own lips, assimilating that it was real… He felt his hair prickle from the cold and his smile was growing bigger and bigger.

Crowley pressed his whole body against his gently, "My Angel..." he whispered against his lips "Only mine ...." He ran his thumb over his lower lip, analyzing his face and the closeness they were. His heart was pounding.

"I understand. I feel a little like that sometimes...." Aziraphale made a cheerful expression as the wine opened and approached the other to share the gift, waiting for him to hand him the bottle.

"Yes ... It's magnificent. It was all I wanted on our special night ... All the special things will happen today ..." He said a little more maliciously, but still sweet. He took a long sip like the other and smiled.

"Wow ... What are you up to, my dear?" He spoke as he was pushed against the edge. "You know the answer, Crowley: Ineffable ..." He aimed at the other for a few seconds. “Why go back? Why would I do that?” He thought Crowley might be unsure, or afraid of something, so he asked. But he didn't want to ruin that moment for nothing.

"Don't tempt me, my Demon ..." he joked, feeling the other man's breathing, his lips brushing, his lover's finger running the outline of his mouth. "I love you so much ..." He said before holding the other's hand and brushing his lips into Crowley's, barely opening them, just letting his skin run over the other in a passionate touch as their breaths met. His hands wrapped around his waist in front of him and he pulled the Demon towards him. "Yes, only yours ..."

Crowley smiled as he felt the malice and saw the Angel's long sip ... They would both get drunk on wine right there. Well, it didn't matter to the Demon.... They were very happy together and that was a fact. More alcohol awaited them in the casino too ..

Crowley laughed at the other's insecurity "I'm kidding, no one will give up anything now...." he replied. There was no turning back. He laughed even more about not tempting him… Their alone moment was for that too. Azi was going to marry someone whose specialty was tempting ... He would have to get used to it.

Crowley after he had tasted he didn't want to stop anymore. He turned addicted. So any opportunity was welcome to taste the Angel, tease, stroke, or make him anxious. He liked it so much when they were so close that everything became instinct.

"I love you much more." he whispered against his lips and wrapped him in a needy, hungry kiss. His hands went to his shoulders bringing him close. He was sure what was happening at that moment, and the ring in his hand wouldn’t let him forget.

He moaned softly with happiness and satisfaction melting in the Angel's arms. His hand intertwined with his blond curls deepening the kiss with the taste of wine .... Crowley was lost in those lips.

"I want you so bad...." he said breaking the kiss and opening his eyes "I want to be yours .... Forever ..." He confessed with teary eyes again of emotion. "Please ...." He almost said he would do anything for that but that would sound too desperate. He pressed their foreheads together, sighing with a wide and genuine smile.

Aziraphale didn't care about getting drunk again, as long as they weren't drunk at certain moments, like before they lay down together. That was his prerogative.

"I know.. I wouldn't let you ..." he teased the other. "I don't mind you tempting me for eternity. It will be the mildest, sweetest sin I can experience. Falling in your charms."

Then they were kissing again, oblivious of the world, surrendered to the pleasure of each other's breath and touch. Aziraphale breathed heavily, tightening his grip on Crowley's waist, meaning the Demon was his, all his own.

"Oh ... My love ..." He brushed his lips on the other's. “Is that a request?” He hugged the other one harder, looking into his golden reptilian eyes. "We'll be each other’s forever. I swear," he stated with his forehead pressed to Crowley’s in a repeated gesture of affection. He smiled warmly, running his fingers over his beloved's face. "You're my fiancée ..." He said with a wider smile, as if he had just discovered that.

Crowley sighed in love with the sweet words of his Angel. At each moment he felt more in love with the other. "I still think .... I couldn't keep you close for so long if there wasn't something else .... Just tempting wouldn't keep you here for so many millennia .... " He said finishing a reasoning. If it were only temptation and interest, Azi would go away, just like everyone who has ever gone through the Demon's life. They were enchanted and discarded like used tools ....

Crowley nodded at his question. It was a request. His words wrapped him in a hug along with a delicious shiver down his spine. He couldn't believe he was Aziraphale's .... "I'm your fiancée ..." He said to convince himself too.

He took another sip and offered him the bottle, trying to control himself not to give up on the casino’s idea and immediately return to their room with him. It was really getting hard to hold back as alcohol had an effect on his body.

"I don't know if I understand you, Crowley .... Have you ever thought that ... It would be nice to just tempt me? I don't know, as a diabolical plan?" He asked truly curious if Crowley had ever had any evil intentions with himself. Of course Azi would forgive him, but it was something he always wanted to ask. If at some point he was the 'temptation'....

"Yes, my love ... Now that the moment has passed, I think we are sure of it and we should treat ourselves like this. Our night together will be an act of love, more than anything ..." Aziraphale said taking the bottle and looking the other with a passionate look before taking a long sip. No matter what, he would love Crowley until the day he no longer existed.

Crowley paused a moment "Well, no. But that's what I was told to do when I went to the Garden ..." He narrowed his eyes remembering "I should just do my job and if possible mess up with yours .... There's a way better to mess up than tempting? " He laughed a little.

"That was the plan, not being friends with an Angel .... Much less falling in love ...." that would only make it difficult in the long run for Crowley. "But I decided not to follow orders and do my job as well. So no meanness to you if you ever thought about it .... From the first time you protected me from that rain I knew I couldn't and wouldn't do anything mean to you." he said with a shrug. He never wanted to use Aziraphale for anything.

"But now that things have changed, tempting you has a whole new meaning my Angel ...." He gave a wicked smile looking at him.

"Love...?" Crowley asked as he took the long sip "Do you want .... How do humans say .... Make love to me?" He asked hesitantly, being motivated by alcohol and curiosity. Was it just sex or something else ...? "And yes, now I will introduce people to you as my fiancée ..." he laughed softly. They just needed the rings to officialize and scare off curious people thinking that Azi was single.

“So… did you fall in love… that fast?” Aziraphale smiled, almost laughing, but his desire was to cover the other with kisses. His confession had been sincere and at the same time beautiful. Knowing Crowley could never harm him was a very, very important thing considering he was a Demon. He believed his words.

"Sure ... You can do it whenever you want. And I can stand it or not. After all, I still have my willpower ..." He said with a naughty smile, "Yes ... My love, that's precisely what I want to do with you. Not too human, is it?" He wanted to savor his groom slowly, while they both shared all their feelings for each other.

"I .... Yes." Crowley stopped denying himself at that moment. It was certainly love that encouraged him to protect and care for his Angel without even having asked for anything. It was love when he almost went nuts with pain and fear in that fire .... It could be nothing different from that.

"Willpower...?" He laughed knowing that when he was around that strength would disappear and all that would remain was desire and instincts. "I forget about it every time when you touch me ..." he just felt like being overpowered, being touched and having the Angel just for himself. He would give up everything that involved reasoning or taking actions of his own. He gave himself in completely for the Angel to do as he pleased.

He swallowed hard, blushing and looking down. He was shaking .... He never came close to having sex .... But making love? It seemed so much deeper and more meaningful, at least to humans.

It caused him immense fear, what if Aziraphale went so slowly that he could realize the mistake he was making with a Demon? What if he finally noticed Crowley wasn't all that and gave up on everything?

He shook his head, turning pale and leaning against the railing looking in the other direction, visibly terrified. Maybe if it was just sex he would be less likely to ruin everything. "Not too human ...." he whispered, straightening his glasses nervously. "All in time my love, we will let them know as soon as possible." after the trip for sure. They would have to plan the wedding, so ...

Aziraphale kissed the other in pure happiness, moving away quickly and smiling broadly at him. "You make me so happy ... I don't even know how to express it. You've always been special, always been my Demon ... I'm so grateful for everything ... We wouldn't have come this far without your love ..." He spoke clearly a bit drunk and slurring.

"Is it a bit like that ... Am I a temptation too, dear? I'd love to be to you too ..." He said smiling and seeking the other's gaze with his slightly mischievous, playful look. He drank more wine and returned the bottle to Crowley.

Aziraphale stroked the other's neck with the tip of his nose, bending his face a little closer to play with the skin between his lips, giving him a slow, wet touch. He saw that the other had turned red. "Is something wrong, my love? You look tense ..."

When the Demon escaped his touch he was sure. Aziraphale followed him. "Yes, we'll tell them, you don't have to worry about that. We just won't have rings now, but I don't think it matters, does it? ..." He said sweetly, reaching for the other's hand with his.

Crowley heard the Angel speaking through his daze of bad thoughts. He really looked happy and excited, which was very good ... But inside the Demon was full of fear.

Crowley forced a smile. "You're the only one who ever tempted me in this life ..." he as Demon wouldn't fall for anything or anyone. But the Angel and all the sensations he provoked were definitely tempting. Especially the ones that would start to appear from now on. "So yes, you do ..." He tried to think about it and forget what he was thinking before.

He took the bottle silently still thinking. "It-it's nothing really...." He laughed nervously. "It really doesn't matter .... When we tell them we'll have ...." he assured the Angel of the wedding rings with a playful wink. He felt the kiss on his hand and sighed.

He turned his hand over and took his Angel's face, caressing it with love. "I know it's all right now Angel but .... If in any situation from now on you realize it's not me you want anymore .... Please tell me okay?" He said more seriously approaching to kiss the Angel's forehead.

The situation was a little deeper than that. But this wasn’t the right time to talk about it. "Let’s go to the casino? Are you ready to deal with more humans or would you rather stay here a little longer, my love ...?" He asked with a smile trying to forget what he thought.

Aziraphale was confused and couldn’t understand what was going on with Crowley. What were his insecurities at this point... Anyway that was expected of a Demon who had learned to live always hiding his feelings. What was certain was that Crowley felt something deeply disturbing him and might not want to share yet.

"Alright ... I wish I could help you if I can ..." He said modestly. "I promise you the most beautiful ..." He said referring to the wedding rings. If they were everlasting, they would have to be the most perfect ever made ... He would go to Hell to get one worthy of Crowley.

Aziraphale felt his eye water at the thought created by the other's words. He hurried to say, disbelieving what the Demon was saying. "N ... No! Why would I do that?" Right now that I have you? Right now that we are getting married and being happy forever?” What was Crowley thinking? He sighed. "Let's go wherever you prefer, dear ..."

"It's alright my love ..." Crowley would deal with the destructive thoughts later ... Alone. No need to piss his Angel off with it now. He just had to silence them and alcohol would help a lot. He took another long drink. The bottle halfway gone already.

He was glad he wanted the prettiest ones. He would wear along with Aziraphale’s ring for sure.... That ring meant a lot. He would keep it as a precious jewel for eternity.

Crowley felt his heart clench and a lump in his throat at how desperate Azi looked. He really thought they would be together forever and Crowley fearing the worst. "Just know you can, my Angel." He would never judge Azi if he abandoned him if it was for his own good. He loved him enough to let him go.

He raised his hand and kissed it "Sorry Angel ..." He whispered trying to avoid his sadness "It's nothing to worry about, let's just focus on having fun today, okay?" He smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "The first night of the rest of our lives, my fiancée ..." He tried to sound a little more confident as they walked there.

He took the bottle. The Demon was really drinking. That seemed even stranger. Aziraphale sipped to join Crowley. He would never leave him alone, even in silly things.

"Alright Crowley ... I don't think i’ll need this but thanks," he said trying to give a soothing smile. "Come on ... Let's think about other things, my love ..." He said with a gentle smile, looking at the other before they started walking. At one point or another Crowley would eventually say what bothered him. It seemed to be deep and painful.

Crowley noticed the Angel wanting to accompany him drinking. There was no problem with that, he just knew that in the casino there would be even more alcohol and maybe that would cause problems later. Still, he knew he would have company to drink and that made him happy. It was the best company he could have, his fiancé. A company for life.

The fact that Crowley let the Angel go that way was always the thought of him above all else. Even above their relationship he wanted Aziraphale happy... And though he was possessive he knew how to let the things he loved free .... He knew that even with the option to go he would choose to stay. And he loved this detail of his Angel always choosing him even with many other options.

Maybe by the end of the night he was brave enough to tell what was bothering him... Alcohol should help that too. He kissed him quickly on the cheek and dashed off to the casino to see if distracting themselves, things would get better.

They came in and Crowley sighed with relief, maybe now the Angel would be happy and forget about it. "So let's start where and betting how much?" He asked, smiling, drinking more from the bottle until it was almost empty.

Aziraphale knew he could sober up whenever he wanted, so he didn't bother to drink a little more on a celebration night. If he had nothing to do later he could even drink to the point of stumping. It seemed the right occasion for that. After 6 millennia, the love of his life saying yes to a wedding? There was no better time to party hard.

The Angel wondered where they could go. He started walking faster, keeping pace with the other until they entered the Casino. Aziraphale was very impressed. "Is that really real? What a fantastic place!" He said noticing how huge and beautiful it was. “Well, we can't play everything. My favorites are roulette and poker. The normal one.” Sliding a hand behind the other's waist, he helped him walk, realizing he was dizzy.

Crowley smiled as he saw the other's reaction, Aziraphale seemed visibly happy and thrilled with the casino. He should have been to other casinos in the past as well, but knowing that he had enjoyed it made him very pleased with his choice of cruise.

He noticed the Angel helping him to walk and grinned. "Thank you, my Angel ..." He gave another kiss on his cheek to thank him for his kindness. He looked around and spotted the roulette.

"Let's try some bets there, yes? And no tricks." He spoke more seriously but then laughed. "I'm going to change the money and you keep my place at the table," he said, shedding the Angel and going to the place to exchange it. He was drunk but could still do it. On the way there, he grabbed a margarita they were serving and left the bottle of wine on the way. The Demon was looking forward to play with the Angel.

In a few minutes, he returned with poker chips "Will you really want to play as if we didn't know each other?" He asked for the last time, smiling, offering his Margarita to his Angel. His smile was wide and his excitement as well.

The Angel walked looking at every detail, marveling at the grandeur of the place. "We can start there, of course ..." He rolled his eye mischievously. “No tricks maybe… Alright, i’ll wait for you.” Aziraphale tried to sit while the Demon changed money. He accepted a very providential daiquiri already thinking about what to bet. He hoped the other would go and come back well....

He smiled seeing Crowley coming back. "I don't know ... It could be. This game is not so suspenseful, isn’t it?" He refused the drink for now, because he was already having another. “Will you still get upset if we pretend?” He asked trying to analyze Crowley's willingness to play.

"Naaaah." Crowley lied. Now a little more drunken, he wasn't caring about those details anymore. The focus was in betting and having fun. Nothing else mattered. Yet, a little voice inside his head insisted that it might not end well ... Even distancing himself from his Angel. Azi seemed so amazed by the place and possibly would be by the people too.

He handed him some chips and sat across the table putting on his sunglasses and scowling to start betting. He took a more generous sip of his drink and decided he would play against Aziraphale.

He wanted to make more money than him and see how the Angel would react to that challenge. His eyes went to the Angel’s figure from time to time to see if he was going to try some trick. Now the game was serious.

Aziraphale took another sip of his drink, looking at Crowley across the table as if he didn't know him, strangely oblivious to his presence. He indicated that he was starting to bet and decided to bet on color.

He took his green chip and modestly placed it on the board, indicating a red bet. He looked around as if appreciating the surroundings and waited for Crowley's bet, as well as those of the other participants. Aziraphale was giving everyone free smiles, which probably only indicated that he was happy and a little drunk. He watched the roulette spin with interest.

Crowley analyzed behind his glasses every movement of the Angel. Aziraphale was really acting like they'd never met in their lives. Which bothered him slightly but was part of the acting....

He tried to get into the character for that reason too, but not giving smiles to anyone like Aziraphale ... He snorted with a sensitive jealousy he couldn’t hide very well, but decided to ignore it so that he could focus on the game.

He decided to bet on black, to differentiate from his Angel, but without numbers, he didn’t want to risk too much. He covered Angel's bet and doubled it, placing two green pieces on the table. It would definitely be black and he wanted to see Azi's face when he lost it.

The other participants covered Crowley's bet waiting the ball roll into the roulette wheel when it started spinning.

_'Red 12'_

Aziraphale grinned and picked up his chip as he had won the bet. It was nothing supernatural, just a fairly regular 50/50 probability. He looked at the other surreptitiously, checking his reaction with a slight smile. He had bet twice and lost in equal proportion.

Aziraphale drank his drink and prepared for the next round by simply changing the chip to black. Again, he waited for the gamblers to make up their minds without trying anything too risky, and smiled an annoyingly calm smile.

Crowley grunted angrily at losing, but didn't give up. If they had been playing together of course they would have celebrated. He decided to bet the same as before but for a number this time.

"5" He said simply without betting color. He knew that he was even less likely to get it right, but that Angel smile was bothering him too much. It looked like he wanted to look friendly to anyone there. And that caused him intense jealousy. He drank all his drink at once irritated. Once everyone had bet, the roulette spun once more.

_'Red 18'_

Both lost. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and simply doubled the bet on black. He wasn’t going to lose his good mood. That was how the game worked. He finished his drink and was immediately suggested to take another drink, which he momentarily declined. Now he would just wait for the bets of the others. His 'seductive' behavior didn't change. It was a casino, damn it. He had to look his best to intimidate the other people.

Crowley missed one more. He was already discouraged if it wasn't for the alcohol that made him a little happier. "Red" he bet three times what Aziraphale had bet for the first time hoping he would be a little more lucky this time. He smiled seductively at his fiancé across the table as if flirting with him, of course, they didn't know each other so he could.

Aziraphale was watching the other looking at him. It was fun to hit him like they didn't know each other, exciting ... He looked the Demon up and down.

_"Black 15"_

Aziraphale laughed. He had covered the previous loss and still gained a little. And... The Demon lost three times. He accepted one more daiquiri.

Crowley decided to bet shortly after one more mistake and the Angel looking him up and down. He had only lost so far "Black" He said betting half of what had placed in the last round. He took off his glasses and winked at the Angel and a half smile. He was now openly flirting for everyone around see.

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, wrote his phone and asked if he was single telling him to call him. The Demon really wanted to play even losing. He noticed that some people looked into his eyes and were startled, but he ignored focusing on the game and the Angel. He wanted to know if he could still seduce even they being together. He took another Marguerite for himself when the waiter passed.He I knew that when he got up he would have problems to stand up alone.

Aziraphale bet on the red, careful as always. One chip only. He received the paper, reading it with a smile and wrote something back.

“Totally, my dear.” He didn't say if he was going to call him but it was obvious he wouldn’t since he didn't have a cellphone. The Angel wanted to see what the other would say in return. He had his drink and sighed....

_"Red 23"_

Crowley took the paper realizing he lost again. That way he would end up with no chips in no time. He sighed and smiled when he saw that the "stranger" was single.

He wrote back this time betting 2 on the red, not caring anymore if he would lose or win, now that had the attention of that gorgeous stranger.

"Is like they say, unlucky in the game luck in love, want to go out to drink something with me? I’m bored of this game" He flipped the paper over again with a mischievous smile replacing his glasses. He wouldn’t say it was cuz he was losing. He took another sip of his drink lightly biting his lower lip and staring at the Angel not hiding anyumore.

Aziraphale turned red. He was starting to get tired of roulette and maybe it was a good idea to take a break. He had just got the paper back and smiled, reading what he had written.

Just then, as he was about to write something back, someone tapped Aziraphale on the shoulder. He was a tall man with blond hair and green eyes, almost a description the Angel had given of Raphael, only upgraded to a casino environment. Aziraphale turned to look.

"Nathanael! You here! Long time no see..." He said with a beaming smile.

"I say the same, my dear! What a lovely surprise to find you here!" he replied gallant, at least at Crowley's gaze. By the way they spoke almost identically, one should have known the other well.

_"Red 1"_

Crowley looked at the Angel expecting him to answer that paper, but before he could do anything that tall man appeared to him. He frowned deeply with a grunt, not happy about that approach. He hated that smile and how inviting the Angel looked, but decided to be quiet after all if they wanted to know each other. For everyone there Aziraphale was single.

He saw that he won the bet this time and was able to recover almost everything he had lost since the bets were higher now. But, he didn't care about that, silently going to sip his drink staring at the Angel with his new company, seething with jealousy inside.

From where he was he coudln’t hear what the two were talking about but those smiles and tone seemed too cozy for his taste... Was the other guy an Angel or just someone flirting with his fiancé?

Aziraphale saw that he had won too. He wasn't sure if he would keep betting, since he was doubly busy now. He had that message to answer and the Angel in front of him. They haven't seen each other for so long ...

"I have so much to tell you ... You disappeared ..." The Angel said with an unfinished tone. Crowley couldn't hear, but they kept talking. Aziraphale was afraid to say that Crowley was his fiancé, precisely because he was a Demon. The news could spread quickly ... Well, he didn't want to risk it. But to the Demon it would seem that he was ignoring him. Or ashamed of him, what was even worse. Did that cancel the game between them?

"We could have a drink and talk ..." Nathanael offered softly not noticing Crowley at all, his attention given to Aziraphale fully.

"Oh ... I would, but I just accepted an invitation to the same thing ... With ... A gentleman at the table ..." Said the Angel.

"Why don't we join in a game then? Seems like such a unique opportunity ..." Nathanael said.

Crowley noticed the Angel speaking and pointing at himself. He realized it was the right time for an approaching. He kept his expression as calm as he could and decided to continue the game of not knowing each other. Maybe he could conquer his Angel in front of this stranger? That was challenging.

He arrived with a smile "Good evening, I'm sorry to disturb your conversation but I asked this gentleman a question and unfortunately got no answer." He looked at Aziraphale fondly. "I didn't ask your name either…" He continued that game of ignorance to see how far they would go, even angry and jealous, ready to kill that Angel.

"And you are?" He asked the unknown man forcing himself to be calm. He didn’t want Nathanel joining them drinking at all ... But maybe the 3 could go together so Aziraphale wouldn't be alone with that man clearly interested in him.

The Angel couldn't help but smile as Crowley approached, but tried to pretend he had just met him. "Good evening, sir, my name is Aziraphale. We'll be using first names since I'm here with an old friend," he said as he kept a sideways glance at the Demon.

"I'm Nathanel. Aziraphale and I met at work, but we became very close. It's a pleasure, Sir...?" The Angel waited for Crowley to say his name.

Crowley found it odd that the Angel's smile had been directed at everyone present but him. It hurt him slightly but he wouldn’t give up, not now.

'Friend huh?' Crowley thought to himself keeping his features serene. "Aziraphale, what a gorgeous name ..." he said smiling widely to try flirt with the Angel. "We just met," he explained to the other Angel, lying blatantly.

"Nice to meet you, Nathaniel, I'm Anthony," he said, offering his hand politely. They were using their first names, so maybe he wouldn't know he was a Demon. "I was playing roulette on his table, as you can see Aziraphale was much luckier than me." He said pointing to his handful of chips.

"What a good coincidence two old good work mates happened to meet huh?" He said trying not to sound poisonous but still boiling with jealousy.

"I had invited Aziraphale to have a drink with me, you can join us if he accepts ...." he said quietly looking at the two "But if you have personal matters to deal with I can leave, I don't want to bother ..." He said looking slightly hurt thinking what the Angel would do now.

"Oh, thank you..." said Aziraphale now flirting with his fiancé himself. "Anthony is a beautiful name as well ..."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony ..." said the other Angel, being kind "Oh ... They say Angels are lucky," Nathanael joked, perhaps not even trying to be so intimate, but imagining that only Aziraphale would understand the context of the joke.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you both. Although I don't know you yet, Mr. Anthony ... I think we can drink together ... There's nothing secret about us that we can’t share, is there Nathan?"

"Hmm ... No that I remember ... You’ll just have to hear old stories ..." commented the Angel chuckling softly.

Crowley smiled at the compliment. He didn't like his first name that much, but in his fiancée's voice, it was so sweet it could melt the coldest hearts. He liked him flirting with himself, but he would have to do more if he wanted something concrete. Maybe leave together….

Crowley raised an eyebrow at his comment. What did he mean by being lucky? Little did he know that Crowley was also a lucky Demon marrying an Angel like Aziraphale. He laughed internally at the thought.

He heard Aziraphale and nodded. There would be nothing wrong... Just hearing stories which his fiancé lived with someone other than himself. If only Nathanael knew they stopped the apocalypse huh? It would be really a story to tell ... Too bad he couldn't.

"I know the way to the bar, come with me ..." he said leading the way to a nearby bar to sit and drink, finding it very annoying that he couldn’t go hand in hand with Aziraphale.

He sat down and waited for them to do the same while waiting for a waiter to pass by and not taking off his glasses, this way he could watch their interaction closely. His self-control in that occasion surprised him.

Crowley was left walking ahead while the other two talked quietly and laughed along the way. Then they arrived and Aziraphale sat down. The green-eyed Angel sat on the side of the table, which somehow gave him the opportunity to whisper nonsense with Aziraphale.

"Well, what do you suggest? They filled us with drinks at the casino, didn't they?" Aziraphale spoke to ‘Anthony’, being quite specific about the experience they had had before. "Unfortunately I don’t have a cell phone to call you back," he said and blatantly brushed his leg over the Demon's under the table.

"I can't believe you still live this way, my Angel." _My Angel_! "I'm about to give you a cellphone and teach you how it works."

Crowley felt his blood boil as they both whispered behind him. They seemed happy and completely unaware of his presence. Like he didn’t matter being there or not. As if he shouldn't even be there. It annoyed him a lot but as he was acting as if he didn't know Aziraphale, he couldn't intervene rudely.

He rolled his eyes at him as he continued to talk to Aziraphale, clearly drunk. He took a deep breath and counted to ten backwards mentally to calm down. He ignored the Angel's question just by taking a shot of whiskey so he could get drunk and forget that the other intrusive Angel was standing in the way of their night. He felt his leg under his desk and heard the comment smiling.

However, as his smile appeared it faded quickly. His blood boiled again at what Nathanael said, unable to answer. Now he felt his hands shake slightly and anger fill his being. That bastard had called Angel his Aziraphale. He couldn’t believe it. But, as they were unknown, he held back.

"Oh, I can really tell you are intimate ...." he said, holding himself back to their intimacy. "Tell me more about you, how you met ...? How long have you been friend? I want to know everything." He said lying blatantly hoping Aziraphale would deny the offer on his cell phone. After all, who was he to stop him just being a stranger? It was a great opportunity to know where that Nathanael came from.

He took a long sip of whiskey, feeling increasingly high and hurt, trying to drown his sadness in the alcohol. "In a way ..." said Nathanael "We’ve met working in the same department. Our boss was ... Oh, he's still your boss, isn't he?" They both laughed.

"An asshole" They spoke almost at the same time.

Then the two began to talk, almost in too much detail, what they used to do. "Travel together for work." Lots of opportunity to build a solid foundation for a friendship or something else.

It looked like there was something in the air coming from both sides. Aziraphale was almost oblivious that his almost husband was there in front of them. The conversation was full of "Oh, do you remember that? / That time was so good ..."

Crowley rolled his eyes again at the fact that their boss was an asshole. He knew who they were talking about. However, he felt extremely out of place.

Crowley began to listen and soon became increasingly lonely and feeling like an outlander. They had so much in common ... Although he and Aziraphale had so much more, here he was just some stranger. Soon his glass was empty and he was sick of being excluded from the conversation. He realized the tune and how absorbed they seemed in their conversation and their private little world.

He had stopped paying attention for a while staring at the empty glass and playing with the ice left into it. He heard a few more "My Angel" from Nathanael, a few subtle touches of hands between them, it broke his drunk heart. Because he and Nathanael had more in common, he felt lost there and had no opportunity to hit upon his "fiancée."

"Excuse me." He said after much talk of the two and Crowley just listening and watching. He grabbed another glass of whiskey from a waiter passing by and went out to the balcony to smoke and be alone for a while.

He didn't want to disturb them and had was feeling nosey getting into the conversation since he was a stranger. He wouldn’t going to have a jealous attack in front of them, so he chose to be alone until Aziraphale got tired of the Angel and wanted to be with him or open the game.


	24. Explanation

Aziraphale saw Crowley walk away, and even in the semi-alcoholic state of euphoria he was with his old friend, he could feel the sadness emanating from his love. He sighed and turned to Nathanael.

"Dear, what we had was fantastic and I'm glad I found you, really. But I have to tell you something. I'm with someone now. In fact, I'm getting married." He tried to explain quickly that it was all a huge misunderstanding.

"A-Aziraphale, is that serious? Don't tell me it's ... That Demon everyone's talking about?" Nathanael seemed surprised and horrified at the same time.

"Yeah ... It's him. And he's right there ... On that balcony ..." He spoke with a sweet, proud smile, pointing at Crowley.

"Ah ... You guys know each other? Ah ... Now I get it ... It was all a joke, wasn't it? Sorry to have ruined your fun as a couple." The Angel was quick to apologize before things got even worse.

"Fine. It was a pleasant surprise ..." Aziraphale reassured him softly knowing that all that talking would have lots of consequences.

The green-eyed Angel wrote his phone on paper. "Invite me to the wedding. Although I have no idea how you’ll be able to do such a thing without a phone, I must admit that I admire what you have ... Good luck with him, my Angel." Nathanael stood up, paying the bill of them three and left with a wave. Aziraphale went quickly to where Crowley was, hugging his waist with an affectionate sigh.

Crowley sighed as he reached the balcony, realizing that they would have a little more privacy now that he was out. He felt that he had finally stopped bothering and lit his cigarette on his own.

There was no one there except a couple making out, too drunk to notice anything. Laughing and talking loudly, after all inside the casino was too noisy for that. He looked back to see them still talking and felt even sadder. Alcohol did nothing to help his drunken and emotional state.

Crowley was startled to feel his Angel's arms wrap around him, but he didn’t react. He was hurt yet and not wanting to fight. He took a long puff "I thought you were busy with your friend." He said in a low, hurt tone not hugging him back.

"I told him we're getting married. He told me to send him an invitation..." Aziraphale said squeezing the other even stronger, while resting his head on his shoulder, kissing there with some affection.

"Sorry I hurt you, my love. I exceeded myself. However, in the end I couldn't let you like this ... I wanted him to know that we are together, despite everything against us. I'm proud to be yours." He told him fondly.

Crowley sighed again. "It's alright ..." he said, still saddened. The Demon was glad Azie told the Angel the truth without his having to intervene. Nathanael wouldn't have hit his Angel like that if he had known they were together, would he?

"We'll send him when it's time." He said forcing a smile still quiet. He was upset that everything was against them ... If he wasn't a Demon, if he hadn't fallen it would be much easier and they could be together.

"You .... Have you ever been in love with that Angel or he with you? In the past I mean." He asked directly, wondering if they could have been more than just good friends.

"No, I know you're not..." He said stroking his fiancée's arms carefully, as if unraveling his clothes. How not to realize that this was where love was and not somewhere else?

"Yes ... We had an involvement ... But it was nothing physical. Angels don’t conceive any of these things. It was all very platonic," he acknowledged. Nathanael was almost the perfect type for Aziraphale, if anyone analyzed coldly. They had a lot in common and one seemed to fulfill the other's requirements. But that was not how real life was made.

"I see…” Crowley said taking another puff and finishing his cigarette tossing it away. That helped him calm down a little but he was still hurt. Everything was so complicated for them when he stopped to think. Maybe Aziraphale had been wrong in choosing him and not someone angelical and perfect for himself. It felt like a mistake.

He turned to him forcing a minimal smile. "Tired of roulette, want to bet on something else, Angel?" He had already lost all enthusiasm about being in the casino after hearing someone calling Azi ‘my Angel’ laughing and talking to him for so long. But he would try hard to at least give him a nice night. He stroked his arms slowly. "We can do whatever you want ...." He said keeping the same sad smile staring at him.

"We can try another game, my love. If that's what you really want to do ..." Aziraphale could still feel that the other was sad. Maybe their night of love was ruined. How stupid. He should never have been so kind to anyone but Crowley, even being an old friend. He knew if Crowley met an old friend of him he would be jealous for sure.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Azi said sighing and lowering his head. Not that he regretted telling Nathanael the truth. But the truth about Crowley was much more important.

"You didn’t." Crowley said trying to cheer up a little but failing. He who had messed it up with the wrong people 6,000 years ago and ended up a Demon. Too many bad thoughts invaded his mind and he just wanted to disappear. He felt the most hated creature.

"It's alright ..." he said taking his hand gently and guiding him to poker. Maybe a distraction was a good idea now. He could already feel his eyes burning behind the lens. Why did that hurt him so much?

"Want to ... Keep pretending we don't know each other ..?" He asked in a whisper, his voice low and broken. He had played once and felt very hurt. But he wanted to do what Aziraphale desired tonight.

He took another shot of whiskey. Maybe more alcohol would make the pain go away. "I must tell you I'm very good at poker," he laughed softly and took a long sip.

Aziraphale accompanied the other unwillingly. He wanted to play, but his chest tightened. As if someone was squeezing his heart to make it hurt.

"If I want it? Only if you promise you'll seduce me this time, dear boy ..." The Angel said in suggestive tone, but he knew that later they would have stuff to talk about. Maybe more than one thing. "Let's Play?"

Crowley nodded. He would try to compose myself so he could get into the other's seduction game. Maybe now was the right time to put bad thoughts aside and focus on what really mattered.

He sat on the other side of the Angel preparing his game carefully without looking at him. He was serious and focused on what he was doing despite drunkenness. Actually acting like he'd never met Aziraphale in his whole life.

He sat beside a woman who was properly dressed for sin. Huge breasts, slim waist and fat bottomed. In addition, her first target was precisely the Demon, which she could sense was very sad and very attractive.

She sat next to him asking if that seat was taken. Crowley smiled and said no, the woman showed all her white teeth in a smile that could stop the traffic on her blood red lips sitting down and making her already short dress go up a little, showing her tan thighs. It was time to play.

Aziraphale on the other hand, didn't know that game so well. Just the decorated moves, but no gimmicks that were really worth it. He was analizing what he had received, not knowing exactly where to start.

However, the game itself already seemed worth it. The only advantage was that his expression didn’t reflect what his cards said but an inner state that had to do with any random situation in his life.

He saw the woman sitting next to Crowley. He didn't want to think she was being too nice to his fiancée. The Angel didn't want to think that the first sexual choice of the Demon's life had been a woman. But thinking from this angle, why had he chosen to stay with a man in the end Much older and the opposite sex?

Soon the woman was closer to his Demon asking about moves and combinations as if he could help the game. The first round went by and Crowley eventually won because his hand was good. But of course, no cheating.

The woman laughed and congratulated him, understanding the game a little better. They were talking, absorbed, letting the Angel alone. Crowley was just trying to have fun and dodge the girl's flirting, even if she made her interest in him cristal clear.

He was good at poker other than Aziraphale, and the unknown woman didn't seem to be interested in the game really, just a shitty excuse to approach Crowley. Her name was Diana and she was single.

Aziraphale no longer cared if he was making a good game. His gaze drifted to Crowley and the insinuating woman who was clearly trying to seduce him. Aziraphale felt that karma was playing with him, giving a payback to what he had made Crowley.

He paid attention to his Demon’s attitude if he corresponded her in any way. He felt terrible now. She was gorgeous and he was no big deal himself. He sighed hopelessly and arranged his cards for the next round. By now he knew that Diana was single. At a table it was hard not to know certain details.

Crowley decided to join her to beat the rest of the crowd, and a smart ass she was, Diana started playing along with him. Crowley only smiled as how the number of chips on their side increased and approached her with each victory, celebrating. They chatted vaguely about matters of their personal lives, Crowley always dodging more personal questions and lying in the answers. He was taken Demon after all.

Deep down Crowley was just trying to distract himself even if the company was insinuating and her body made for sin. Aziraphale hadn't smiled and had fun with his friend? And he just watched for a long time? Nothing wrong in what he was doing right? Besides him and Nathanael had a lot in common and had been closer in the past. He didn’t know that woman till that moment.

Soon she asked if he was single. Grinning drunkenly after another glass of whiskey, he pointed to the Angel laughing and said he was getting married with that gorgeous gentleman. He wanted to have a ring to show her but unfortunately, he hadn’t.

When he spoke to her that way he felt in pure bliss as he realized he had gotten the love of his life for himself ... That he was luckier than anyone there. Forgetting all about the previous sadness and jealousy cuz Aziraphale was his!

The woman just smiled, realizing that she would have no chance with him but that they could at least have fun in poker. She grabbed another cocktail and toasted with Crowley to his wedding, but it could be anything to the Angel, since he was far from both of them.

Things were bad in the game and in love for Aziraphale now. The other two seemed closer, winning all rounds and having fun like old friends. Just like him and Nat. Aziraphale wondered if this was a personal revenge on Crowley ... And it hurt.

He didn't understand when the other one pointed at him. His intention wasn’t clear. He was still looking drunk and excited about Diana. They even made a toast! Aziraphale wanted to disappear right now...

But he took a deep breath and arranged his cards, saying something to a stranger he was close to, not wanting to look and feel so defeated in that state. In fact, he commented that they were all losing miserably.

After some time winning, Diana said she had to leave. She would actually look for someone else for herself since Crowley was clearly committed and she wouldn’t insist. They had had fun talking and even exchanging phones ... But that was all. She took her chips and walked away with a tender kiss on his cheek wishing good luck to the game and to his wedding.

Crowley blushed not expecting that and gathered his chips as well, arranging his glasses in place, no longer interested in gambling. He would let the other people at the table have fun now, too.

He gave Aziraphale a big smile and a wave with a wink, unsuccessfully trying to flirt with him clearly without conditions. In his mind he had done nothing wrong since they were strangers. He decided to hold back and wait for the Angel to come talk to him.

At the break he took the opportunity to count how much money he had made. After all it wasn't just his money, it was theirs. They were together now. He bit his lip and chuckled reaching this conclusion once again.

Time passed, but for the Angel it took too long. Aziraphale also didn't feel like playing anymore and thought Crowley was too drunk to understand what was going on. At least the woman left. He knew she wasn't a potential threat, but it hurt. He hadn't won much, but decided to stop right there. It wasn't the poker table of his spy dreams.

Crowley was looking at him now, but he didn't smile back. He was just sad, that was all ... He didn't know if he had that right after what he had done... But he didn't want to be there. Then he changed his chips back to money and left. He needed somewhere to breathe, to sit alone. Wherever he went, on the way out, people miraculously appeared.

Crowley, too drunk to understand failed to notice that the Angel had been hurt. He frowned and went to exchange his own chips back for cash and stumbled to where Azi was going.

"Aziraphale!" He said tripping over one person or another trying to chase after him "Wait, where are you going, Angel?" He asked reaching over to one of the ship's balconies and touching his shoulder, gasping for air.

"Hey ... Why did you leave so soon, my love?" He said visibly worried turning the Angel to face him and lifting his face with his forefinger "What's up?" He whispered looking him in the eye. The cold wind blew on both of them. It was just them there in the dark night.

"Nothing, Crowley… Now we're even. Forget it please..." He said leaning his body on the railing. The cold wind didn't bother him at all but he couldn’t face the other. If he had a larger coat, he would have covered himself inside it like a cocoon, but he didn't have one now.

He sighed. They shouldn’t be like this. How had the night ended that way? In fact ... Things had only gotten worse since the episode with the other Angel. In fact, he'd been waiting for Crowley to talk since he'd been acted weird earlier. There was a lot of unsaid stuff there…

Crowley found it odd that the Angel had spoken to him so coldly "Even ...? No that’s not it.... Do you want to go back to the room so we can talk about all that, my Angel?" He gently offered trying to be as correct as possible "It's cold here .... But .... I can leave you alone if you want...." He said approaching and hugging him from behind with affection.

"God .... I love you so much ..." he whispered and laughed softly, the Demon was drunk and couldn’t contain himself "I'm so lucky to be able to marry you .... I was celebrating with that girl I met... " he said tightening the hug “If that bothered you, I'm sorry .... She was just happy for us engaging ... " He explained briefly kissing below his ear.

"Please ... Let's not finish our first day like this...." He asked softly rubbing his nose against blond hair "It is such a beautiful night .... I'm in the best company in the whole world ..." He sighed feeling his scent.

"Please forgive me if I hurt you, Zira ..." He rested his forehead on his shoulder, using his hands to caress him gently and keep him close. He tried not to lose his mind or treat the Angel with anger. He wanted to be different, his voice dripping honey.

"I like it here ..." Aziraphale said emotionless, wanting and not wanting to move away from the other. He began to hear that desperate confession but his head was troubled. They had just gotten engaged and all that stuff...

"I ... Couldn’t know! You could be doing anything. You already said you like women. And she was beautiful. All her attention was on you ..." He spoke in a slightly broken voice, as if the words were choking him.

"Why do we spend the night like this when we should be happy? Something is very wrong, Crowley..." He concluded. They finally had what they wanted so much. What could be preventing them both now?

Crowley heard his tone and how hurt he seemed. With some effort he turned Azi to face him. "That’s true, there was no way for you to know and I'm sorry. You and Nathanael were also very close and it bothered me a lot ... It hurt me. I can't handle jealousy ... And her being beautiful or not, me liking women or not, I'm engaged to you. " He held him by his shoulders firmly.

"i'll marry you Aziraphale, I chose, I said yes, and I don't regret my decision." He said a little severely. His fears being held dormant by alcohol.

"All attention was focused on us at the restaurant when you proposed me ...." He said slightly hurt, it was a completely unimportant moment in the poker ... He didn't care if they were looking at them or not "They were looking at us cuz we’re winning, that's all." He explained giving up on the idea of going to their room to talk... There they were alone.

"You found an old friend and I got distracted by a girl, Angel," he smiled, "That doesn't change the fact that we're getting married. And I'm happy to be yours." He showed him the ring on his finger, which he so proudly showed to Diana.

"Nothing is wrong, these things happen in any relationship, specially in the first moments of the first one...." he whispered. They also fought as friends ... As boyfriends this wouldn’t change, right? Disagreements happened and they would have to deal with them the best way they could.

Crowley saw the Angel's apprehensive features and swallowed hard "Do you think we made a mistake choosing to be together....?" He asked seriously staring at the Angel taking off his glasses.

Aziraphale stared at the other with an almost frightened look, listening well to each word. "I know ... I know ... I ..." Could he say the same with such certainty? Wasn't Crowley just drunk? "It was a beautiful moment ..." He acknowledged, softening his gaze. "The most beautiful of all I must say...."

"I know ... And I'm sorry. I just don't like anyone flirting with you and she was definitely interested... At least in the beginning." He looked down at the ring he knew so well. It was like it wasn't his anymore. "Yes ... It's true, but now it's different ..." He left that in the air and asked. "Crowley. Sober up. Now."

Crowley sighed as he heard the Angel and realized his irritation. He decided to obey him not arguing, forcing himself to sober up. After a few moments and a few grimaces he was completely conscious again. He put his glasses back on, assuming his serious expression. He wasn't going to argue with the drunken angel. It wasn’t wise.

"Okay ... I'm sober." He said still staring at the Angel "And I remember everything I said ... Now, I don't take anything back. I'm sorry about the girl. But your friend calling you ‘My Angel’ sounding that cozy, offering to buy you a cellphone and teach you how to use it ... It drove me nuts. We were pretending we didn't know each other ... But when she asked me if I was single I said no. " He really decided to say what hurt him.

It turned out that someone calling him ‘my Demon’ would hurt Azi too, right? Who did Nathanael think he was to call his fiancée his? It was very bold and Aziraphale did nothing about it.

"Is it different now?" He asked folding his arms "What do you mean ....? And you didn't answer me ... What we have is a mistake?" He got even more serious talking to him. Crowley was no longer emotional because of alcohol, now they could actually talk and see what had upset each other ... Play fair.

Aziraphale waited, a little anxiously, then finally the other replaced his glasses and he understood that the thing was serious.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? It already happened. I apologized, but you kept mad at me, didn't you? Just changed focus to stop arguing.” He was upset too.

“Nathanael means nothing to me ... Just an old friend. I have no feelings for him. And I'm glad you said you wasn't single. Thank you. What else?" he frowned.

"It's different because we're in a different situation. Our fights aren't for the same reasons. I don't know ... Is it a mistake? There's something you're not telling me! I know!" The Angel accused Crowley finally.

Crowley listened to what he had to say and felt anger running through his veins. "What I mean is that one day you will see the mistake you are making by insisting on staying with me!" He gestured angrily.

"I am a damned Demon, Aziraphale, for Satan's sake, everything would be easier if I were an Angel like you! What we are doing is a risk and I know you didn't talk right away that you were with me to that Angel, scared he would tell everybody, didn’t you? " Now he touched the wound and blood began to flow.

"I shifted focus because it hurts! It fucking hurts knowing that I fell from Heaven for being wrong and you would be happier and safer with a Green-eyed Angel with manners like Nathanael… Maybe with me if I was still Raphael ... " He put all his fears out trembling slightly, that was the truth that Crowley hid

" I’m terrified, okay? I'm fucking afraid because I could never be happy and have someone in my life .... And this someone had the punishment of falling in love with a Demon .... I don't deserve the happiness of having you by my side .... I'm scared and nothing makes me believe otherwise, Aziraphale, that you staying with me means you are in danger! Don't you see? " He said impulsively "And if anything happens to you because of me I will never forgive myself! Never!" He yelled.

He ran his hand over his face and hair, exasperated. "Demons are cursed creatures ... Everything we touch dies, it's disgraced or broken. Always. And I don't want to see you suffer because of me. Cuz this is my fate as a fucking Demon, Aziraphale! Destroy everything that comes to me .... " He sniffed lightly confessing how he felt.

"And I don't want the same happening to you. Because I love you .... I love you more than anything... More than myself .... That's why I want to protect you ..... And they must have said to you all your life is that Demons can't love ... " He looked down from the Angel sighing.

"Look, nobody means anything to me but you." He bit his lip hard "I didn't want things to be like this ... I just wanted them to be easier, shit!" He took off his glasses and threw them away into the water. He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. Now Aziraphale would be gone for sure after all he said.

"I know I say we're on our side ... But we're still on opposite sides, Aziraphale. That's the truth I wish I could change ... And we can suffer for that." Was cuz of this prohibition that they should give up? Was that where their mistake lay? He hugged himself feeling cold ... It was hard to maintain his body temperature on such a cold night. He wiped away the tears that appeared after his angry outburst. He felt pathetic and weak, but finally lighter.

Aziraphale began to listen, becoming exasperated little by little, but remaining calm at first. The Demon was opening his heart. He couldn’t think of himself now. "I was protecting us, my love. Until I knew I could trust Nathanael..." He tried to explain.

Then he heard everything else and moved closer to hug the other, realizing that he was freezing there. "No ... Nat wouldn't be. He's all perfect and that's not what I want. I want you. Fun, kinda crazy, bold... I don't know how to explain, but no one compares to you, Crowley. You've been surrounding me from the Garden of Eden ... That's unbeatable ... If this ain't all love I don't know what it is. Everything you've done for me... Of course It's love. Even if I had to lose everything, it would be worth it if I still had you ... " he said trying to keep the other close.

"I know it could be easy, but it never is. That's real love." He wasn't going to give up because of this. "Sleep with me tonight .. Please…" He begged.

Crowley sighed heavily after losing his composure. His fingertips were already freezing in the cold ... His blood pressure rose with the flare but he was still cold. Aziraphale approached and he didn't fight. His aura always warmed him ... It always felt good to have the Angel around to feel safe, warm and calm.

He heard everything he had to say and hugged him back tight. Desperate, needy, broken and sore. At least Aziraphale hadn't moved away after hearing the truth. He buried his face in his chest and took three big sighs to calm down. His fingers tangled his blond hair caressing it, seeking some comfort to silence his thoughts.

He pulled away after a few moments when he could pull himself together and looked into his eyes. Everything that bothered him and hurt him was spat upon Aziraphale without warning "I ... I just hope you don't regret falling in love with me, Angel ..." he whispered with a hoarse voice. Crowley really didn't want that to happen. He was afraid and scared of the bad possibilities that could happen to them.... That were too many.

"I do. Every night from now on if you want to ..." he promised him taking his hand and interviewing his fingers with Aziraphale’s "Sorry to ruin our night with everything I said ..." he whispered... “I love you. " He forced a smile by kissing him gently on the forehead and turned to walk to their bedroom.

He wondered if Azi would have anything to say about all this when they got back to their bedroom .... Now that he had simply took all the weight off his chest, he should listen. "Look, I promise i'll make this trip the best of our lives, tomorrow is going to be the first day on the islands and I don't want anything to ruin it ..." he raised his hand and kissed it.

"Sorry to keep you here, my love ... I always forget you feel so cold ... Forgive me please ... Let's go back quick," Aziraphale said affectionately, taking each the other hands and rubbing them between his, blowing some warm air between them next.

"Even being a Demon ... You were made for me ..." Aziraphale could almost say that was what She planned. That Crowley was his soul mate, even if it was a very human concept ... That's how he felt. Who else would have lived 6000 years with him without getting tired of his manias, emotional outbursts and very superficial wills?

Aziraphale had tried to mean a lot more with those words. However he wasn’t going to try to explain himself there. He just smiled at his answer, knowing that he would sleep the rest of his existence with the love of his life, if the Almighty allowed it.

"Alright ... Let's forget tonight ... We’ll have others nights ahead for us ... I love you too ..." So much that Crowley had no idea. He began to walk with the other toward their cabin.

"I'm sure it's going to be great ... Don't think too much right now. You have no control over everything, neither have I ... But we're together, that's all that matters ..." He spoke on the way with a loving smile.

Crowley rubbed his arm cursing himself for not being able to keep his body temperature like an ordinary human being. "It's alright ... You didn't keep me, I wanted to stay out." He was much better about it after the Angel's embrace, in fact, his proximity made him forget the detail of the lack of regulation. Whenever he was with Azi his bod temperature behaved better.

He found the other's action sweet in caring so much about him. It was really touching. He heard his words before heading to the bedroom and smiled. He really believed in the tone of voice and the warmth of what he said.

Crowley nver thought that in his whole life he would be soulmate of someone. He felt special in a way. He grinned, feeling his face flush a little awkwardly. Now with Aziraphale by his side he could finally calm down and think correctly.

Soon they were back in the cabin and the Demon closed the door behind him. Before turning on the lights he noticed the place completely illuminated by the moonlight. He smiled giving up the lights idea and walked to the balcony. Even though it was cold, he was mesmerized by that white light emanating from outside. "Yeah ... Let's forget about tonight's problems, all right? Focus on tomorrow." He said taking him by the hand and guiding his Angel to the Balcony.

"Wow ..." he said in wonder. From where they were where it wasn’t illuminated, so it seemed that the moon was much closer and brighter. He couldn't help but appreciate it with his Angel. It was breathtaking. "Stay here with me to warm me, my Angel ... Please ..." He said looking at the horizon towards the moon.

Back in the cabin, Aziraphale could contemplate the beautiful night that illuminated their bedroom. It seemed like the perfect environment ... "Are you sure you want to stay there ... It's cold ..." he asked worriedly, following the Demon and hugging him from behind, keeping his body as warm as possible. "Yeah ... I'm not thinking anymore, my love ... Besides, the proposal was beautiful. And I don't want to forget that part. Even though I still owe you a proper ring. He chuckled softly.

"It's really beautiful at night away from the big city, don't you think? I don't know where we are ... But it looks even better here ..." He smiled and kissed his groom's neck. "I'm trying to do this ... Is it working?" He felt different there. A feeling of silly joy filled him, knowing that everything couldn't be more perfect. He was in love and his love was there with him, sharing the same feeling as him, on a beautiful night of a bright moon.

"Not with you here ..." Crowley whispered with a smile. It was true. Much better than any hot coffee or whiskey, was the presence of his Angel. Best cold antidote there was.

"I only know that we are far away from Europe and all that awful cold and greyish place ... I'm sure it will be sunny tomorrow ..." he laughed softly hugging Aziraphale's arms around him.

"I must agree .... Much more beautiful is being with the Angel I love...." He said trying to sound romantic and alleviate all the bad things that happened before. He had to forget that to go on. His heart was pounding and his cheeks still warm and red.

"Yes ... Thank you, Zira ..." He closed his eyes feeling the warmth emanating from him. "Sleeping with you will be even better on this cold night, I'm sure ..." He meant sleeping or doing something else .... Maybe. It depends on their moods.

He raised his hand looking at the ring and remembering the earlier proposal. He didn't think anything they had done was wrong. Everything seemed right to the Demon ... Everything where it should be. He didn't even care about wedding rings. Crowley didn't want to take that ring off his finger anymore.

He turned to face the Angel and kissed him. He found the perfect time to seal his apology with a passionate kiss. He pressed him against the balcony’s railing and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you." He murmured against his lips before giving in to the kiss and his warmth once again gluing their bodies, thirsty for his Angel. To prove to him that he was his and his only. No one else in their path. That even being a Demon was the right choice for him staying with Azi.

"Usually when the night is cold like that, the heat is great too ... I lived in the desert, trust me ..." Aziraphale spoke of an almost immemorial time. Crowley never spent much time near humans, so he shouldn't know.

"Well ... We can sleep or not ... Really, I don’t mind ..." he said almost laughing. He didn't want to rush the other, but the Angel never sleep normally. Everything was perfect. He didn’t doubt that even the stars were in the right position for them. But it was a big step. He risked saying the greatest they had ever tried. He felt a natural anxiety, but not fear. Azi thought they were ready ... Even for the consequences.

He accepted the kiss naturally, warming the Demon's slightly cold lips with his and automatically stopping to think of anything else as he pulled the other closer by his waist. "Me too ... So much ... My dear ..." He spoke at the short break, kissing his Demon again as if the world would end again.

Crowley listened to everything he had to say and smiled .... He was in love with hearing his Angel chattering about the most random subjects. He was new to this romance game and thinking that they might not just go to sleep was something that went through his mind several times. Even with fear, he knew he wanted this to happen when he was sober, so if it happened he couldn't blame the alcohol. It was real what they shared and what they felt, that was the proof.

His fingers tangled in his blond hair and he opened his mouth a little more instinctively. After a few moments the kiss broke slowly with both man panting. He grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed, facing Aziraphale.

He could already feel that he was excited even dressed. His bulge wouldn’t let him deny it. He looked at his Angel's face and swallowed hard. One of his still cold hands touched his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to go on with me ...?" he whispered “You know there will be no turning back once we start, don't you ...? " He asked looking deep into his blue eyes, his golden ones reflecting the moonlight still streaming in that open balcony.

_That was the last chance Aziraphale would have to give up._


	25. First Time

Crowley stroked his cheek placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "My Angel ..." He pressed his foreheads together with a wide smile. He was pretty sure he should go on, now more than ever. However, he wasn't sure what to do ... The invitation was made to sleep together only .... He couldn't ruin everything.

Again, Aziraphale went where the Demon wanted, without offering resistance. He laughed at what the other said, since when he had called his fiancé to sleep together he had referred to sex and not just sleep? In his mind, the decision was ready made for both men.

"Sure ... What else would we do?" He smiled, playing with the Demon. “We’ll get married. I've never been as sure about anything my entire life as I am now," he said sweetly, trying to ward off the other's fears. Then he pulled him a little closer, while exchanging a simple kiss, he slid his hand down his groom's back. With his foreheads together, he waited a second, then began to take off his tie while keeping a mischievous atmosphere between them.

Crowley just smiled, seeing that Aziraphale was so sure of what to do. He felt calmer and more certain of his actions. Fears slowly fading from him and him hating himself less and less for being a Demon, less thinking everything was a mistake and he would end up hurting Aziraphale. Deep down, he just wanted to make him happy ... "We’re engaged, my Angel ...." he repeated smiling as if to convince himself that it was really going to happen.

He felt Aziraphale begin to take off his tie with that mischievous smile, melting and in a slight snap of his fingers the knot was undone. He hurried to remove Angel's suit and tie, wrapping him in a more intense kiss. He wanted to make clear what his intention was and that he would only be guided by his instincts and feelings. Nothing else mattered.

Once Aziraphale was only wearing his shirt, he began to unbutton it by breaking the kiss and looking him in the eye, biting his lower lip slightly nervous. He always repeating into his mind that the Angel loved him, that he was safe, it was only Aziraphale and they would be together after all that... For him to be calm that nothing bad would happen to them. It was almost like a mantra to keep calm now that he was painfully sober.

Crowley swallowed hard and concentrated on what he was doing, the beat of both hearts, their quick breaths. He didn't want to forget anything that was happening that moment.

For Aziraphale there was no real hurry, after all, how long did they wait? He kept his fingers on the other's clothes, trying to calmly get rid of them while kissing him more excitedly. He took a deep breath, coordinating his tongue in the other's mouth and his fingers. He moaned softly, as always ashamed to show how he truly felt.

He could feel Crowley's nervousness. A little fear, maybe? He smiled softly, giving him room to take off his shirt. His heart just sped up. That he wanted the Demon so bad was undeniable. If it wasn't their first time ... Oh, he'd be much bolder. He ran his fingers over his lover's bare skin, kissing him under his ear before continuing.

"No .... Don't hold back those sweet sounds you make... I’ve waited so long for this…" Crowley said hoarsely with a shaky voice as he looked ahead and could find the shirtless Angel in front of him.

He smiled, blushing slightly, finding him the most attractive of creatures. His chest hair, his body more robust than his skinny one... They were so different but so complementary. In the shower things had been interesting but now .... Now he was nervous but oozing desire.

Again he swallowed hard "Only I can hear you ..." he whispered, sliding his hands down his fiance's bare back, feeling the inviting temperature difference between their skins letting out a brief sigh and closing his eyes. A delicious shiver running through his body.

He felt the kiss by his ear and winced "Please make love to me ...." the words escaped his lips before he could hold his tongue back. "Make me feel loved like i've never felt before .... Please ...." He swallowed again, his heart in his throat, hesitant but certain of his words.

He held the Angel's face in both hands and kissed him again. He wrapped his leg around his waist invitingly making his erections brush and a deeper moan escape his throat. Crowley craved for more touch. "I need you so bad...." he whispered against his lips.

"i'll try not to hold back," Aziraphale answered. He was afraid of being too incisive and scaring the other out at such a delicate moment. "Didn't I tell you that before?" He wasn't sure, but he thought so. Yes, only Crowley could hear him and he nibbled his ear now, eager to leave a dirty word or two there.

His hands rubbed harder against the Demon's skin and he panted. The two of them were almost like teenagers living a golden moment of their lives, with a very obvious delay in the way. Their need seemed to rise rapidly, making every touch and phrase an added element in the lack of self-control that the Angel felt.

"Oh God, Crowley ... Don't ask for things like that ... Please…" He murmured licking his lips. "I promise i'll ..." he said looking at the other before they kissed again. The Demon's legs wrapped around him and he automatically pushed his hips forward, feeling his cock against his one.

However, hearing the other moan was a blessing, and with each word Crowley said, he felt closer to forgetting his code of conduct and simply doing what his body begged for. It was painful neglecting his needs that way. Now he was trying to open his belt. "Remember I said I wanted to be inside you?" It was what he wanted now!

Crowley nodded, closing his eyes and helping the Angel get rid of his belt. His hands were shaking with desire, and Aziraphale's phrase didn't help that at all. Soon he was free and was quick to open the Angel's one, every second more desperate for contact.

He really wished the Angel didn't control himself. They were too late and the Demon was sure Aziraphale would never hurt him. "I want ...." he whispered again as he felt the Angel nibbling his ear "_You inside me_ ...." he said in one breath just tilting his face and giving Aziraphale more room to access his neck and his hard nipples at this point.

Crowley has totally given to Aziraphale by that moment. He was showing a side that he never showed to anyone. Desiring, vulnerable, and completely surrendered to the Angel. He trusted Aziraphale fully.

He took the liberty of lowering his pants and underwear getting rid of them but not touching his cock yet. He waited patiently for the Angel to do this, totally naked. Meanwhile his hands sought his skin, Aziraphale's belt opened but Crowley failed to take the initiative to undress him, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of emotion he was feeling.

He breathed heavily and looked into his eyes encouraging him to go ahead and do whatever he pleased with him. He was painfully hard now, wet with pre-sum, spasming slightly from time to time. "Please ... Please, my Angel ...." he asked languidly.

Clearly almost despair was present in every attitude, in Crowley's shaking. Aziraphale, on his side, was going crazy with desire and was probably going to do whatever the Demon asked him for. It wasn't even temptation at that time, it was just the truth about what they longed to have in each other's arms.

The Angel helped to make the Demon even needier, kissing every part offered to him, wanting only more moans and begs in return. He liked his voice, anyway, sly and excited, saying it all very sincerely.

He saw the other taking off the rest of his clothes with a lost sigh. Azi was certainly lost. He undressed while listening to the other begging... He got over his lover, trying to fit between his legs. He stroked the other's thigh as he took a moment, looking at him more assertively. "Just tell me if it hurts ..."

Crowley was being sincere to the fullest, really sly on begging. He couldn’t seduce in this situation and preferred to leave this part to Angel. He just moaned, begged for more and wined calling his name and calling his Angel as the degree of sensitivity where he was touched increased.

He felt Aziraphale approaching between his legs and his breath caught slightly in fright. He longed that but still felt a twinge of fear. Crowley felt his hand on his thigh and tried to take a deep breath to calm down.

"So.... Shouldn’t you use something so it doesn't hurt ...?" He asked, his face red with embarrassment. He didn't know how to ask that right ... It was his first time and he didn't want to admit that he looked like a young virgin and not a Demon.

"I know you won't hurt me ...." He gave a calmer smile despite the nervousness that dominated him. Crowley could feel the desire emanating from his Angel and didn't want to ruin it. He spread his legs to better position himself by inviting him.

He glanced down, realizing what was about to happen, and his whole body tensed with lust. He bit his lower lip expectantly. His arms went to Azi’s back, one hand resting on his nape hair and the other on his shoulder. "Zira, my Zira ..." he whispered again, his eyes shining with love and devotion. He belonged to the Angel in front of him and nothing would ever change that. They just needed to consummate the act.

“Ah… yes… you can use a miracle because I don't think there's one around here.” It was very unlikely that a cruise cabin had lubricant, Aziraphalle thought. Not that it was a guarantee not to hurt... Well, porn was good for something. That afternoon at Google was very productive. He wasn't in a position to give his opinion, but they said relaxing helped.

He felt their bodies move closer, grasping the tip of his own cock and directing it to the other's body in a calculated pressure that was intended to slowly overcome his lover's resistance. He even gave himself the right to play a little, cooling the pressure and just brushing his cock back and forth, while waiting for Crowley to get a little desperate. He touched the other’s hard cock between them, probably aggravating the situation and then pushed himself a little harder, perhaps enough.

Crowley nodded with a happy face that he wouldn’t force it beyond his limits and wondered how he would do it in a miracle. He remembered some less pure searches he'd done on Google some time ago and had some idea what to do.

In a snap of a finger it was done ... He just hoped hr hadn't done anything silly. Both he and Aziraphale were properly lubricated .... At least he thought so. Next time they would be more cautious about this. "If it hurts, i'll let you know." He guaranteed.

Crowley took a deep breath trying to calm down and think of situations that would relax him. He was too tense to go any further and knew it well. He braced himself for the pain but tried to imagine the pleasure that would be for them both that moment, the smile and the satisfaction of Aziraphale ... To belong to him for his Angel to be inside of him… Soon finally his body was relaxing.

The movements the Angel was making were only stirring him to want more but not to border on despair. He knew that if he tensed again, things would be difficult and more painful, but he was glad to see that the Angel was in that degree of freedom with him at such an intimate moment. It made him smile.

He felt the pressure against his holw and bit his lip hard to contain the pain. He hid his face to Aziraphale's chest and hugged him tightly. He soon realized that the Angel was half inside him, it was a matter of sliding the rest on the way. It was hurting but nothing unbearable ... After all he had survived a fall from Heaven ... Crowley undeniably created some resistance to pain.

His own cock throbbed with desire, not even needing to be lubricated with the miracle by the amount of pre-cum dripping from it, but Crowley ignored it instead of touching himself. Aziraphale touching him to tease had been so good ... But he wouldn’t act without permission.

Aziraphale was sure it would get easier with that help. The sensation of pleasure when he saw himself inside the other was offset by the anguish of feeling the Demon hugging him so tightly. If it was hurting, it was very likely that Crowley wouldn’t warn, unless it was beyond his limits.

He paused a little there and only then advanced further, going very slowly, cuz he didn’t know if he should stop. Crowley seemed the most fragile thing in the universe right now and he didn't want to shatter him. When he thought he was in enough and didn't want to push too hard, he stopped and waited for the Demon to look at him. He wanted to look into his eyes and know if he was okay.

His body and soul told him to start moving, but this wasn’t the right time yet. He wanted the other's kiss and his acknowledgement. Just as for Crowley to make this trip an unforgettable week was an unbreakable goal, for the Angel it was an obligation to make that moment truly as pleasurable as possible for his Demon, even if it was their first time.

Crowley focused on only good thoughts at that moment. Each one involved his Angel and how much he loved him. He felt him deep inside for the first time, slow, graceful and careful as Azi was always in any situation ... Despite the excruciating pain, that was very touching for the Demon the Angel not moving himself right away.

To someone who has always been persecuted, mistreated, threatened cuz he was a Demon ... At a time like that being treated kindly ... It just made him even surer that he was with the right person, made for himself. Maybe it wasn't that bad to have fallen when the reward was to have Aziraphale for him.

He noted the fact that the other didn’t move and reasoned that he might be waiting for some reaction from him. Crowley hadn’t complained or asked to stop, he just accepted moaning softly not to scare the Angel. His arms were shaking but he had grown accustomed to the intrusion with time, slowly letting go of him and looking into his eyes still clinging to his shoulders always keeping him close.

He couldn't tell when his own eyes started to water, he just knew they shone with unshed tears. He blinked and the tears fell. They were from happiness and relief. Crowley smiled with trembling lips and touched his Angel's face.

"Do you ... Love me?" He whispered analyzing his entire face and losing himself in love once more. He could feel how Aziraphale wanted to let it go, but he was going slowly so as not to hurt him ... He felt his chest warm feeling special. His legs tightened around his Angel's waist inviting him to move.

Aziraphale looked at him directly. He immediately connected with what his expression was trying to communicate. He knew Crowley was happy despite any pain he might be feeling and that this moment was pure catharsis. All that mattered was what one saw mirrored in the other's eyes. Nothing and no one else could say what they should or shouldn’t feel.

"Oh... My Demon, you know I do..." He said with teary eyes, but not wanting to cry at that moment. "More than anything in this whole world..." He said touching the other's face for a moment and taking a deep breath. Then he felt his legs around him.

He sought the Demon's lips, trying, in a simple gesture, make him feel how much love he really felt. Something impossible to put into words. His body then moved slowly, in and out of his lover. The first moan escaped his lips in the middle of the kiss. Being inside him was beyond what he imagined.

Crowley heard the Angel's words and his soul warmed. He often needed to hear that he was loved so he could truly believe it .... It had been many years without hearing such a depth feeling emanating from another being to himself.

He kissed him back as if his life depended on it, letting out a shamefully loud moan as Aziraphale touched the right spot inside him that made him see stars ... His hands came back in a tight embrace as he moved and increased speed... Crowley was in Heaven. Every bit broken of him came back together and he felt complete again as he had never felt for many years. Tears flowed freely from him eyes half closed with pleasure, no longer holding himself back.

"My Zira ... My Angel .... My love .... My fiancée ...." he said in a hoarse voice without thinking with each new thrust of Aziraphale. His eyes rolled into his head and his legs trembled slightly. "Mine ...." stopped and let himself be carried away only by his own moans and his lover's. "Fuck .... I love you ...." he said between moans helping the Angel's movement moving his hips and legs around him.

Aziraphale was filled with love. He didn't doubt Crowley's words, and even if he doubted, he could feel the love everywhere in that room that had become their sanctuary at that intimate moment. It all came from the Demon and himself like they were one.

The other's loud moan was music to the Angel’s ears. He shivered as his desire escaped all control. It was all he wanted. Being inside his Demon. It was as if someone else had taken over the almost always chaste Aziraphale. He could feel his blood boiling, wanting to steal from him every moan he could.

Then the Angel decided to move faster, more or less steady, but he insisted on hitting the exact same spot every time, knowing the result. His hands clutched Crowley's body, touched him erratically, until he reached his hips, which he held and pulled toward himself, firmly, moaning along with the other, feeling that deliciously pleasurable warmth inside him. Hearing 'I love you' among excited sounds was the best mix anyone could have invented.

Crowley let him be held by his hips without any resistance just by spreading his legs, releasing them from Aziraphale's waist. He was totally surrendered to the Angel and the marvelous sensation of his prostate being touched in that position with such intensity.

He moaned a little louder as the thrusts increased in speed and strength, finally Aziraphale letting himself go. That was the Angel who he fell madly in love, dominating him, making the Demon only his, showing who Crowley belonged to. He called his name like a mantra saying that he loved him more than anything in his life. He couldn't contain himself even if he tried hard.

Crowley sought his thirsty lips in a needy kiss. "I want you to cum inside me ..." he begged slyly against his lips .... "Show me who I belong to, my Angel ... Fill me up." He asked by his ear moaning once again. Was that what it meant to make love? 6,000 years to figure it out .... It was wonderful.

His long tongue left his mouth with pleasure. He was drooling, his eyes watering, his hands clutching the sheets on the bed, and he could only mumble nonsense words and beg for more and not to stop. He felt his orgasm near but he didn't care, he wanted Angel's pleasure first.

After some time doing that, a long time of waiting, and little experience, Crowley had pushed the Angel to the limit. His moans made the most beautiful melody Aziraphale ever heard. And he just followed, moaning a little raggedly and perhaps in a different tone, but in the same tune as his lover.

"Oh ... My love ... That's all I want as long as you cum with me. Can you cum for me, dear?" He asked a little naughty, a little needy. The Angel took a deep breath in those final moments. He knew Crowley would love additional careless thrusts, so he wrapped his cock with one hand and started stroking him with a considerable speed. Seeing each other in ecstasy, pure bliss, out of his mind, he couldn’t warn before he began cumming inside him, with a louder, almost broken moan.

Crowley was noticing the slight nuances in Aziraphale's movements. He was really trying to make the experience unforgettable ... Trying his best. The Demon was deeply grateful for such attention and care, that Aziraphale had all this freedom with him in his first time. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, and he trusted the Angel blindly.

He wouldn’t forget Aziraphale's lustful tone of voice while inside him anytime sooner, much less the feeling of completeness and pleasure he had never experienced with anyone before in his whole life.

He shook his head shyly, his face burning with shame ... Listening to his Angel saying things that impure was music to his demonic ears ... He wanted to cum only when Aziraphale commanded or allowed it. "Whatever you want, my love ...." he whispered, biting his lips.

Crowley arched his back when his cock was stroked. By now his claws had appeared and were already tearing the bed sheet. He could no longer contain himself when Aziraphale moaned louder. He knew it was his orgasm there, filling him completely. He came then, in his hand messing both bodies saying an "Angel" one octave louder than usual.

He went back to bed as his orgasm subsided, sweaty and Azi still inside him. His trembling arms wrapped him in a firm, warm hug. He needed to show now that even after the consummate act, he didn’t love a drop less his Angel.

"Zira ...." He sighed between pants stroking his back and sweaty hair. His legs wrapped around his waist again. "I love you so much..." He confessed kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes, shedding the tears contained. There were a lot of emotions there at that moment, inside his heart. A small sob escaped his lips.

For a moment the world has disappeared from Aziraphale's senses and he could barely keep up with his own hand. Ecstasy took him deep, like a physical thud, his whole body shuddering in spurts of white liquid inside his lover, his fiancée, now marked as his own. Did the other Demons realize these things?

He thought for a split second as his mind began to clear and he saw his Crowley, his Demon, having a beautiful orgasm in his hands, moaning in a tone that his mind would keep forever. His arousal mingled again with the feeling of tenderness and emotion pure and simple that they had accomplished what had taken so long.

He fell into the other's embrace without even slipping out of him, wanting to be together as much as he could, feeling his caresses and his intention to show that nothing had changed. He had been holding on tight so far, but if he saw Crowley crying, he would cry too.

Aziraphale heard that sob and followed the other with tears just a little calmer. "I can't believe ... We finally made it ..." Lots of information in a short sentence. He remembered the Demon's gaze in the Garden of Eden and smiled through his tears. He remembered Raphael and cried even more against his body. "i'll love you as long as I exist..." He said kissing his Demon’s wet face.

Crowley noticed the Angel unable to contain his emotions just like himself. It was a very beautiful scene .... Now the weight of the wait hit him hard ... Gradually as he calmed down he realized that they had actually accomplished the act. He felt completely belonging to the Angel ... Marked. Even their scent had changed to one only, both of them ... Together.

"Me neither ...." He agreed with a husky voice stroking his hair to soothe him. As happy as tears of happiness could be, he couldn’t bear to see his Angel bailing like that. He held his face gently in both hands, looking into his eyes and wiped his tears with his thumbs, bringing him close and kissing him softly.

"We did it, my love, now we're one..." he whispered smiling brokenly pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you so much… You are the most beautiful of all creatures, Zira, and you’re only mine...." he sobbed again closing his eyes. Crowley still couldn't believe it. He pulled him into another comforting, tight hug.

He whispered a few more sweet words of thanks and apology, carried away by the aching cry of years of denied feelings. His whole body shook with every sob .... But He wouldn’t let Aziraphale go. Not now, not ever. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it. It had been so much better than he had ever imagined.

"Yes ... I finally understand what seemed to be missing me for so long. It was you ... Your love, your kisses, your body, your soul..." As much as life was interesting, full of news, pleasures, restaurants, crepes, wines ... And with the eventual company of the Demon, an essential need seemed to accompany Aziraphale no matter where he was. The absence of something he didn't even understand what it was.

Sometimes he came close to understanding when he saw a happy human family, but soon dissipated the thought by imagining that it wasn’t something made for him. He was an angel. He had other guidelines. But the wound was still there, small but always hurting. When he realized he was in love, Azi realized there was no way out for him. Either Crowley would love him back, or he was lost.

He felt the tears being wiped away with affection. Azi almost said he didn't have to. He wasn’t sad. He was relieved really... And finally complete. The Angel heard the words but he didn't want the other to cry either, so he hugged him tightly, whispering 'I love you' until Crowley calmed down, while he himself waited to calm down.

He knew their fears and pain were going away now. It was useless to avoid crying until the pain of all those years of waiting and hesitation had been washed away. A suffering he didn't understand how they had been able to bear. If love didn't explain it, then love didn't exist.

He heard Aziraphale's words and sighed in relief. It was reciprocal. He couldn’t contain himself with happiness at that moment.

It took a few moments in his beloved's arms to really feel that he calmed down. The sobs ceased along with the tears and only his heart pounding into his chest could be heard.

"Angel ..." Crowley called with all the love and sweetness his voice could show "Are you okay? Want to take a shower with me?" He asked, looking worried to his Angel. He wanted so bad to return all the affection received and could only think of actions for it. He lifted his face slowly with his fingertips.

Aziraphale stayed there until he began to drowsy. He felt the other's breathing deeper and it calmed him down. Then he heard the other call.

"I'm fine," he grinned, lifting his head and aiming the other with his blue, still angelic eyes. "I want ... But I'm not responsible if something else happens..." He laughed "Just kidding ..." He got off the other so they could get up.

Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s sleepy face, he wouldn’t be bothered if he just wanted to go to bed now. He himself couldn’t because he was ... Well, dirty in a way. He laughed and rolled his eyes at the threat of Aziraphale. That Angel was insatiable!

As soon as the Angel was gone Crowley felt emptier but could soon sit down and realized that he had begun to leak. He blushed for a moment thinking about it and was quick to get up and go with his Angel to the bathroom.

He got into the shower and turned on the water going under it and smiling. He was really happy, now finally realizing what happened ... They had their first time and it had been so much better than they had ever imagined.

Crowley took the soap moving forward to lather the Angel. He knew he should be sleepy for sure. The Demon was carefully working on each part of his beloved's body, kissing and rubbing them lovingly. Total devotion to Aziraphale in thanks for all that the Angel made him feel.

Finally he kissed him more deeply and passionately, taking a moment in the act. He wanted to seal the thanks and show all the love he had for him. He put the Angel under the water and went to clean himself.

"That was amazing ... I don't even know how we could stand so many years waiting ...." He laughed in disbelief but glad he had waited. With Aziraphale it had been special and not just another empty experience. They would be together after it and thinking about that warmed his heart.

Aziraphale accompanied Crowley more quickly, although he was still a little dizzy. Crying like that was almost more physically destructive than sex. They were both wrecked for sure.

"You're so energetic, my dear. It doesn't even seem like it's late at night and so much has happened ..." He said while the other washed him with such devotion. Azi had just done what anyone would have done in the same situation, he thought.

He felt the kiss, embracing the Demon with one arm around his neck, only to have the feeling that he was more his own. “You really don’t want any help?” He wondered if he'd been afraid of his veiled threat.

Azi knew it had been too much for one night and Crowley needed to recover physically. Maybe when morning came and he woke up as an Angel, Crowley would relax more. "Was it amazing? It was ineffable ..." He spoke with casual pretense as he grabbed a towel to start drying himself off.

Crowley smiled, his eyes still puffy from crying and his voice hard to come out. He didn't want to end the night in a sad way ... He wanted his Angel's smile at all costs and it involved using his last energy and excitement for it.

"I'm just treating you the way you deserve, my Angel ..." He said without hesitation, thanking every single act of his Angel. "I'm fine my love, I can manage, thank you ..." Just that new kind of pain that bothered him ... One he was unfamiliar with but imagined he would soon be if the act was repeated more often. He decided to ignore it. A good night's sleep was all he needed right?

He blushed when he heard it was ineffable. He had no experience with sex ... He hoped his performance had at least been acceptable ... Being praised like that caught him off guard. Crowley just hoped that the next morning everything was still well and in place. No punishments.

"I'm just being quick here because I know you're sleepy ..." He laughed softly. He knew the Angel never slept, but now he got tired to the point of almost passing out because of him? He felt really special. He finished his shower and went after a towel too, slightly lame.

"I know ... Thank you ..." Aziraphale said noticing a certain annoyance or worry in the other. Maybe he feared what was coming. He may no longer be an Angel. However, for a few moments, he didn't ask anything, just silently drying himself.

It couldn’t have been better and hoped that it had been wonderful for the other as well. "I'm sleepy ... But I think it's natural after exercise. I'm fine," he said with a smile. Well, maybe he would sleep. That night he wanted to be with the other. "Is everything okay with you? Didn't I hurt you?" He asked truly worried.

Crowley dried himself like the Angel, thoughtful about everything that had happened. Once completely dry, he went back to the bedroom to look for his underwear that had been tossed somewhere carelessly.

"No, I think it hurt the way it should... I think in time i'll get used to it ..." he chuckled softly thinking that kind of pain was something ... New to himself, but it wasn't done on purpose , and it wasn't even bothering that much, nothing unbearable "Yes ..." he said trying to assure the Angel that he was okay even with some small things still bothering him.

He went to the fridge and took the Japanese sweets that were forgotten there. "Want to join me before we go to sleep, my love?" He asked, wanting to offer him those treats. He sat down with some difficulty and smiled inviting him.

Aziraphale was soon back in the room. He took a clean underwear, while listening to the other. "I hope to learn to do it in a way that doesn't hurt you." He spoke a little annoyed about that. He had idealized that night, maybe a little too much. Maybe he needed to give each other time to get used to new things.

"Oh, of course I do..." He sat on the bed and let the Demon pick something for himself before he started eating.

"Look Aziraphale, for our first time I already knew it would hurt .... And you were very careful with me. So don't worry." Crowley reassured him about it. A little pain wouldn’t kill him "If you had exaggerated something I would have told you." He gave a wink at him. He knew that even if Aziraphale wanted to hurt him on purpose he wouldn’t be able to do it. His soul was too good for that.

"Sugar makes you sleepy, my Angel?" He laughed softly, offering him a sweet in his mouth, wanting to spoil him a little more. He knew the Angel was still worried and wanted to make him calm about everything.

"Was it good for you? Any thoughts you want to share with me about what happened?" He waited for the Angel to bite, wanting to talk a bit before bed.

Crowley wasn’t tired, at least not that much. He knew that for humans have sex, turn around and sleep was quite rude and he could hurt his Angel's feelings. So, he decided to give him as much attention as possible until he went to sleep.

"i'll keep that in mind. I hope one night's sleep is enough ..." Aziraphale said with a brief smile. It was a little awkward, after all it was the intimacy of the other. "Yeah. It's not like my body worked as a child’s ..." He laughed, taking a bite of candy. They were really good.

"Of course it was ... You say physically? I already said it was great. About the rest ... I don't even know what to say. I'm still trying to believe that it really happened. I don't regret it." They simply needed to have done that.

"Tomorrow you will be brand new, Angel, we will be ..." Crowley looked at him with a slightly less sweet smile "After all I imagine this was just the first time of the rest of the trip, we will repeat for sure." He said clearly about sex. For the first time both were more wrecked, but soon they would get into the rhythm. At least was what the Demon thought.

He watched the Angel eat from his hand and his heart melted a little more ... He never imagined himself in a situation like that with anyone, they fought, drank, were jealous, shagged ... And now he was offering sweets to his beloved. All in one night. Relationships were really roller coasters, but Crowley was determined to know this in depth.

Crowley nodded. "I mean everything ... Physically it was ... Wow ..." He made a surprised face feeling the pain in his rear that reminded him of what happened. "I'm just ... I'm scared ..." He said more seriously taking another candy.

How could he get into that other matter with the Angel, about his true feelings about all that? Would he screw it up mentioning that topic or Aziraphale wanted to know ...? He would need some opening to talk about it.

"I don't regret it either and would love to repeat it anytime, that you can be sure." He assured him with a smile, offering Azi another candy with trembling hands. Gently he approached Aziraphale and rested his head on his shoulder after a kiss on his cheek.

_He was very nervous but needed to say what was trapped inside him. It was now or never._


	26. Relief

"I believe we will be ..." The Angel replied hoping that it would be so. The fact it was a night that was exhaustive even. However, in the end all turned out well.

"Yes ... It was 'wow'" Aziraphale said with a slight smile. He was probably going to say he was afraid.

"I think I won’t mind at all..." He said almost blushing and accepting another candy, chewing while the Demon refused. He ran his hand down his back slowly, gently. "You can tell me ... Whatever you have to say ..." he said in a whisper.

Aziraphale's touching, that hug and warmth not really known by the Demon, encouraged him to speak after that whisper. It was undeniable that he felt safe in his presence, in the end Azi was an Angel. He couldn't hide a truth for long when he was close to him... Still, he searched for the right words to talk to him at that delicate moment.

Without realizing his tone of voice changed for a sweeter one, to talk about such bitter subjects .. "Well ..." He would listen, right? "I ... I think i'll just calm down when we both wake up tomorrow ... Together .... And you’d still be an Angel." He confessed softly.

"What you did has nothing wrong, quite the contrary, it had to be like that and I'm immensely glad I was with you, Angel, because I love you." He said blushing and lowering his head still against his shoulder. "Having this connection with someone who I have deep feelings for... Was all I could have asked for ... But I still don't know the consequences we might have.... And it scares the shit outta me."

He was happy eating the rest of the candy "I'm glad it wasn't something ... Empty, but something that meant a lot to you and me ..." He swallowed "It isn’t something that happens to demons, you know?" He laughed bitterly, after all, Demons cannot love.

They were usually used and thrown away doing the same thing with their threats. They lied and manipulated to get what they wanted, but Crowley didn't do that tonight. "Even more so who you still want to be with, and I didn't use yourself for my pleasure ...." Which was very common for Demons and humans to do.

"You know all my past, everything I did, you know who I used to be, and you know who I was before being thrown out of Heaven, I have nothing to hide you from this topic, and I think this is a lot more intimacy than a simple shaggg... " He said being honest.

Crowley was naked for Aziraphale even before going to bed and physically doing it. That was the truth. No one knows the Demon better than the Angel... Crowley was transparent to him and that was scary from a certain point of view, but that meant that the depth of their relationship was greater than any other before in Crowley's life.

"I think I just wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity..." He said, a little shaken as he came to these conclusions about what he felt. "I ... I just didn't want to lose you if the worst happened..." He spoke in a whisper as if speaking louder could turn his fears into reality. The uncertainty of what might happen to them was what made Crowley desperate and not his or the Angel's feelings, they were sure they were reciprocal and none of them were lying there.

Azirphale was silent and waited for the other to speak ... Finally, to vent everything. He could understand now. He had never tried to put himself in the Demon's shoes and see himself as a Demon.

Life was lonely and he had no one to really count on, Azi knew that. However, what they were living should be completely new to Crowley. All that affection. All that warm atmosphere. All that cozy situation… Genuine care. It should be like having his world turned around, almost literally.

"First ... My love, I cannot promise that I will remain an Angel. I wish I could, but the truth is that I don't know what will happen. Sorry ... I hope it doesn't change what you feel for me, that I'm still your fiancée and all that... I know you want your 'Angel' with you, but we decided that we were going to do it no matter the consequences, remember? " He smiled trying to reassure him.

“We’re getting married, it makes no sense to give up on our happiness. We've gone too far to go back now. I wanted that, you as well... We weren't going to live without the other, so let's comfort ourselves with the thought of that we did what we had to do. No matter the consequences. It would be better than an eternity to speculate whether or not that was a good idea as we died inside ... " He paused for a moment....

"About the rest ... Sorry I was never able to understand what it was like to be a real Demon. I just realized that this is the only positive relationship in your life, at least the only one lasting. Maybe that's why you never gave up." He tried to reason.

“I could have given up and I couldn't because you're the only person who completes me in a deep sense, who fully understands me and accepts me. How could I not love you? Sex just confirms what I already feel for you. It's something else because I'm already happy and I don't need much to stay happy with you. Only you. So ... That meant a lot, but ... At the same time, nothing changes, I couldn't have just shagged because I love you almost my whole life ... And there's no way I can stop loving you at this point. And ... I don't know ... You tell me, I believe that Falling doesn't change a person either. So I believe I would love you anyway even being a Demon."

Crowley listened to the Angel patiently. In fact, if he wanted to expect an answer, deep down he just wanted to be heard, just for someone to pay attention to his unimportant problems so he wouldn't have to carry them alone.

He spoke all his monologue without looking at the Angel once, afraid to find contempt or disgust in his eyes, as it did to all people who had the displeasure of dealing with an emotional Demon.

Knowing that, besides his friend, Aziraphale was someone who he could really vent about filled the Demon with a feeling of lightness and love that he had never felt before with anyone. It was scary, really. He felt embraced by his Angel's wings and that there he could finally tell him one of his deepest wounds no one knew.

Crowley was already biting his lip trying not to break. He reached for Aziraphale's hand so that he could brace himself for a moment feeling his whole body tremble. As much as he trusted Aziraphale and was on his way to accept that he was truly loved, the possibility of having all these feelings taken away from him and then returning to his old life ... Made him want to go back to sleep for centuries as he had in the past.

A tremendous lump formed in his throat as he mentioned falling at the end of it all. Something told him that even a fallen, Aziraphale wouldn’t change with him, even if he was no longer his Angel, and that ... That made things even deeper and more true between them.

"Even if ... They erased your memory like Angel and you no longer remember me or anything about your life in Heaven ..." He said in a whisper and raised his head to look at him. "It would be a pleasure to win you over again, to fall in love with you once again..." His eyes shone with unshed tears and he bit his lip again grabbing the Angel's hand a little harder. "Thank you ... For everything ... " he whispered.

Crowley was truly happy ... He finally managed to put everything he feared and what hurt him out without an emotional outbreak ... Just spoke and was heard. He could spend eternity without sex if he could have a friendly shoulder to take care of him when he needed it. Deep down Crowley just wanted to be loved and an antidote to his loneliness. Aziraphale was both.

He knew he wouldn’t be used or played ... Even his jealousy dropped sharply after reaching these conclusions. His fear was still there, but now it was much more bearable. "Just stay with me, please ... I ... I promise to keep getting better so I can deserve you Angel ..." he swallowed feeling his eyes watering again

"I'm trying really hard, I swear I am, please don't give up on me. " He swallowed his pride and begged ." Don't go away, nobody knows how to make me happy like you. " He cringed like a scared little child. "I don't want to be alone, Aziraphale. I’ve never wanted. Not without you."

Aziraphale felt the pain of the other, but he would be strong this time. He would stay strong to make him feel safe and a little calmer. He continued to hold the Demon and fingers intertwined with the other.

He didn't care if Crowley was emotional. He was as well. And if he was scary, so was he ... After all, he had never thought of his long life as an Angel giving up for love. However, Crowley was worth it ... He was the only thing worth it, forever.

"If they erased my memory just come back and do exactly what you did once again. I'll fall in love this I can assure you… You introduce yourself, smile and then disappear, without shame, listens to me talking endlessly, saves me once or twice, gift me with something that I enjoy very much ... Ah ... You know me better than anyone…" he joked.

"It would be a pleasure, my dear..." Remembering how the other had won him made Azi love him even more. Everything Crowley had done ... Had been just lovely.

"I don't plan on leaving ... I swear ... I know you're trying and I love you even more for that. Because if it wasn't really important, you wouldn't be trying that hard. I want to go all the way with you. And the end I talk about is our future, a little cozy house, wherever you want us to live... It's just a start, really ... " He kissed the other's face and stood next to him. "I won't leave you alone. I never wanted to do that either ... Sorry if it didn't look like I wanted you by my side...." He looked down sadly.

Crowley would have laughed at Angel's tips on how to make him fall in love but he was too emotional to that. He knew how to do it by heart, have had 6,000 years to learn and put into practice ... And for some reason having to do it all over again didn't scare him .... He knew that in the end it didn't matter what happened. Both would end up together for sure. He put all the little tips in some mental notes if he had to use them one day, which he hoped not.

Crowley just hugged him desperately after feeling the kiss on his cheek, shaking his head. Azi didn't need to apologize for anything. It was overwhelming the feeling of being treated so kindly after sex. Having a lap and affection, he still didn't think he deserved any of that. He hugged him tight and hid his face in his neck. He thought Azi would cum and leave .... Or be abandoned soon after. Everything was too painful to think about.

He didn't know what he'd done so right in his life to deserve Aziraphale … but he thanked God or anyone for finding love in his existence. Crowley sighed deeply, finally calming down and stoped shaking.

He thanked Her repeatedly in her mind and closed his eyes tightly, controlling himself not to break down again. He had even forgotten the sweets shortly and the fact he was disturbing his Angel's sleep. But that lap was so warm ... Feeling wrapped in its two wings.

Crowley in a moment of greater weakness, threw the rest of all his pride away and cringed again, sitting between Aziraphale's legs and resting his head on his shoulder, actually staying in his lap.

"Look ... I think this is going to be a slightly unusual request but ... I ..." He looked at him circling with his finger in the hair of the Angel's chest "Could you sing for me? I know the Angels have this voice gift and I ... I lost it when I fell from Heaven..... I could never hear an Angel singing again, would you do it for me? " He asked, turning red with embarrassment and awkwardness. He took another candy and offered it as a 'please' and a forced a smile.

Aziraphale could do nothing better to calm the other down. They had already talked. So the Angel could just stand by him and provide some emotional comfort until he fell asleep. Maybe he slept too ... It seemed like something a husband would try to do after a first time. If not always, at least once in a while.

He was trying to keep calm, while it seemed that Crowley was still shaken, but slowly trying to recover. He focused on embracing the Demon and letting him decide for himself when it was time to try to sleep. The night didn't seem to reserve anything else for them, after all, everything had already happened.

"Sing? I… I don't usually do that." He paused, eating the candy while he thought. "Fine ... I'll try ... Only for you ..." He said as he tried to think of anything appropriate to sing, then lowered his voice to a near whisper and started with the lyrics.

_I can hear the music in the darkness_

_Floating softly to where we lie_

_No more questions now_

_Let's enjoy tonight_

_(Just you and I)_

_Just you and I_

_Just you and I_

_Can't you see that we've gotta be together_

_Be together just you and I just you and I_

_No more questions just you and I...._

Crowley was deeply grateful that the Angel had chosen to be with himself after his momentary break after their first time. Azi was doing his best, and the Demon knew it. He felt drained but still wanted to enjoy a few more moments with his now fiancée on the first night of a trip that promised to be the best of their lives.

He smiled even more, slowly calming down, realizing that the Angel really would sing to himself. Immediately the Demon recognized the song. _Queen,_ right for that moment... Even more in Aziraphale's angelic voice. He followed the lyrics from the beginning but the end was his favorite part… He sighed in pleasure cuddling with him.

Aziraphale sang the song fully... Then there was silence. He knew the other one already knew the song, just as he knew everything that played in Crowley's car. Then he took advantage that the Demon was still busy with the idea and laid him on the bed.

He pulled the blankets over him and stood up to close the window as the cold wind might bother them at night. Then he returned and laid down along with Crowley.

"Think you can sleep now?" He asked quietly hugging the other. "i'll try to join you today. After all, you made me _really_ tired ..." He kissed the back of his neck chuckling and slid under the blanket as well. "If you need anything i'll be here ..." He whispered.

Crowley felt in Heaven having his Angel singing to himself. He listened to the lyrics and all the nuances in his voice. It seemed that he could remember himself in other times... When he was still an Angel.

Though it was a mundane song that Aziraphale had surely heard in his car, his voice intoning that declaration of love had a whole new meaning to him. He watched him take care to close the window and smiled after being laid down. He felt safe around his fiancée's arms.

He nodded with a slight smile, lying comfortably with the Angel behind him. "Thank you my Angel ... Have a good night, sleep well ...." he whispered finally giving in to the tiredness that dominated him.

-x-

Later that night Crowley was restless. They had shifted to a little more separate position, and the Demon was sweating cold and making small noises that seemed he was in pain.

He was having a nightmare. In his mind, some flashes of the day he was sentenced to be banished from Heaven reappeared in his mind. The words spoken, the sad look of Aziraphale, the pain of hot sulfur burning his wings...

Little tears formed at the corner of his eyes. The images mingled with others ... Happier Aziraphale with himself, still in Heaven .... Calling him by his original name ... His touch was soft and his tears of pain in not being able to prevent his fall seemed to fall on his skin. They burned. Aziraphale looked so much happier when both were Angels.... Why did he have to ruin all that?

Aziraphale was in that state between sleep and wakefulness when Crowley began to move a little more in bed. The Angel was hugging him and noticed the change of behavior in the other quickly.

He waited a while, hoping he might calm down again, but then remembered that Crowley had already mentioned having nightmares as something very constant, although he never went into detail about the content. At some point Azi could feel it was something painful for him.

He kept sleeping and the Angel called his name in a low tone, not wanting to scare him. It didn't seem to do much good. Whatever was dominating Crowley, would now need a little more effort from Aziraphale to get him out of it.

The images were even more distorted in Crowley's mind. It was scary and overwhelming. He heard his Angel's voice calling him from afar ... It sounded like a whisper, but in his nightmare his voice grew louder, more pained, squeaky, desperate mingled with his cries of pain as he lost his feathers while he fell. It was deafening. He was trapped in sulfur so no matter how hard he tried to save himself, he couldn't move or leave. It was hot, suffocating.

On the other hand, he could clearly hear the Angels and Archangels laughing and mocking himself, even the Demons he had lived with for many years seemed to be mocking his pain and spitting upon the fallen Angel, swearing curses over his already weakened body.

Crowley just cried and trembled, begging for mercy and screaming for help but it seemed no one heard him. It seemed as though his throat burned with the screams nothing came out. His whole body ached terribly and he felt his strength leaving him.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of him. A flame. Struggling to see, he could make out the figure of Aziraphale in front of him. It was blurry and it irritated his eyes once in the darkness, its brightness was very blinding. He covered his head thinking he would finally be killed as a stroke of mercy. He was ready to be murdered with his flaming sword, Crolwey so made no sound and stopped begging for mercy. He thought he deserved that.

Contrary to what he thought was going to happen, Aziraphale had his back turned to him, as if he was actually protecting him, the Principality was the one against the Angels and Demons who threatened Crowley.

The Demon tried to scream and grab his shoulder to stop Azi but it was already too late ... Aziraphale had been struck by countless blows from the Angels and the fire of Hell. He tried to defend him from the worst and ended up falling to his knees next to Crowley.

The Demon tried desperately to wake him up, screaming in the top of his lungs, their laughter rising, mocking their plight. As if they were happy they both got what they deserved. No matter how hard he tried to move, he could only see Aziraphale bleeding on the floor, faint but with a smile on his face, as if he had been satisfied with what he had done. Happy he managed to save the Demon. Suddenly the Angel closed his eyes, stopped breathing and that was the moment Crowley's heart seemed to have been torn from his chest.

Breathlessly, he woke up suddenly beside the Angel as if searching for air after being underwater. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, his hands shaking in shock. He clung to the first thing he felt close to him that happened to be Aziraphale, in a clear panic attack.

Aziraphale realized that Crowley didn’t wake up easily, and at the same time it seemed that what he was living in this imaginary situation was getting worse. The Angel shifted position and began to shake the other one more vehemently in an attempt to rouse him as he waited for his voice to reach the Demon more directly, reminding him that there was a world outside his nightmare...

It could be all in vain, but it was a matter of time till he could make the Demon awake. He called the other's name higher and shook him, feeling how desperate he was even asleep. That was when Crowley finally woke up suddenly, clearly still immersed in the illusion of dread he had just lived, and Aziraphale felt the Demon cling to him, looking for support.

"Crowley ... My love ... It's alright ..." He murmured hugging Crowley back. "It was just a dream ... Everything is fine ... I’m here." He said as if talking to a child.

Crowley was still in a daze. Even Aziraphale's voice and closeness shortly startled him. He grabbed him as if he were the dock he could anchor to avoid submerging himself back into that nightmare. He touched his arms to his bare chest and his face ... Desperate to feel him and see that he was alive and that everything was a dream.

"I’m sorry ..." He spoke softly and threw himself into his Angel's arms. His eyes burned and he felt his heart almost come out of his mouth. "Stay, just stay here with me a little, please..." After swallowing hard, he managed to pronounce his request.

The screams, the images of bloody fallen Azi on the floor were still in his mind. Terrifying. He buried his face in his chest trying to ward off all the bad thoughts that invaded his mind looking for some warmth in his Angel. He shivered violently and felt pathetic being in this situation.

"Hey.. I'm not going anywhere, my dear..." Aziraphale noticed the other still in confusion. Terrified to say the least. All he could do that moment was stay there, without saying anything, but holding Crowley tightly. He could feel the other one shaking every time he breathed and it looked like he was going to break apart in fear.

He felt bad that he couldn't do much more than that, just stand there and wait while he ran his hand over his back as if he could impart some peace to the other. There were things he couldn't heal, and Crowley had those deep scars he didn't quite understand and could do nothing to change.

Crowley in a few minutes that seemed to him an eternity, finally managed to calm down. His mind processed that it had been a nightmare and Aziraphale was there with him. Nothing had happened and his Angel was whole, without a scratch ... But until when? He swallowed, thinking that something in his dream could be a bad omen.

He was glad Aziraphale didn't ask anything about what he had dreamed of, just offering a lap and a tight, warm hug. He was warmed by the Angel's aura and finally felt at home. Aziraphale in addition to having his fiancée status, had now achieved the family position, which Crowley had never had before, and losing someone who meant so much would surely destroy him.

He raised his head and stared at the bright blue worried eyes. "I'm so sorry, my Angel ..." he whispered. "It was just my mind playing tricks on me...." he said rubbing his arm nervously. "Did I wake you up? I really didn't want to disturb your sleep ..." he sniffed hoping his Angel wasn't mad at him.

Aziraphale was relieved to realize that Crowley was finally calming down. Slowly, but back to normal. That nightmare really hurt him, no matter the content of the dream, he believed the other would get over it. Or at least temporarily forget, until he felt safe enough.

Crowley's nightmares were probably about many things he had lived over the millennia, unable to share with anyone. They would never have exactly the same outlook on life, but perhaps with time, and constant company, he could begin to share the same good things.

"Unfortunately you woke me up, dear. But I wasn't in a heavy sleep yet. Don't worry, I'm going to sleep again ..." He said with a smile. "Do you want to stay awake for a while? Sometimes it's good to do other things before you go back to sleep after something like that. It relieves the mind."

Crowley felt even worse for waking the Angel. He ran his hand over his face and sighed muttering another apology. He nodded silently, "I think even if I wanted to, I couldn't sleep again anytime soon..." Everything was still too vivid in his mind to calm down after that adrenaline rush. He laid back, grimacing in pain. His muscles tensed with fright and now hurt.

He cursed under his breath and turned to the Angel. "I'm going to stay awake Angel, if you want to go to sleep that's okay for me...." He warned him not wanting to cause any more trouble than he had already caused.

He wiped his eyes quickly with angry that he was having a nightmare like that just after an amazing day. It shook his self-confidence and made him wonder if it was really the right thing to do marrying his Angel.

Aziraphale would have to deal with nightmares many times in the future.... He raised his hand and looked down at the ring in his finger. He was broken after his fall and was still haunted by it, that was the bitter truth.

"You'll relax ... And go to sleep again ... It will only take a while. I don't want to leave you alone with your thoughts ... I'll stay with you." Aziraphale settled back on the comfortable bed, looking at the other with a peculiar air of interest.

He listened to Crowley as he seemed to thought about several things, even looking at their engagement ring. Aziraphale wondered if the Demon was willing to give up. If he thought he was someone too hard to be really loved.

“Will you forgive me if I do something that has absolutely nothing to do with the moment?” He asked and then kissed the other very quickly. Practically stole a kiss. "Sorry. I kept looking at you and it just made me want to kiss you."

Crowley was deep in thought when he heard Aziraphale speak and couldn't help but smile. It was as if he was casting a blessing upon himself without realizing it. "Thank you Angel," he whispered as he snuggled to him, moving closer to his Angel even more. The heat emanating from him almost made Crowley forget all these problems.

He looked at him when he asked the question and barely had time to reason when he had a kiss stolen. The Demon blushed profusely at that sweet act. "N-No need to apologize ...." he whispered shyly.

He smiled broadly and took his hand gently placing a kiss on the finger of his left hand, where would be their wedding ring. Crowley had never had a kiss stolen before. "Do you love me, Aziraphale?" He asked a question like a child wondering if the sky is really blue.

He stared into his eyes only needing to hear that he was loved. His mind massacred him with hideous thoughts, wondering how far the Angel would go to prove how he felt about him.

Aziraphale still wondered if he should have done that. After all, the Demon had his head in trouble and he interrupted his train of thought with a kiss. He seemed impolite from his point of view, but perhaps not really.

He noticed Crowley turning red, which was funny after all they had done without the Demon sketching such shame. In fact, it was usually the Demon who tempted him. And that was quite logical.

"I would do it again ..." He said softly, listening to what Crowley had to say and seeing his attitude. "Yes ... I love you, Crowley ..." He said as if repeating a mantra. Something the other would often hear in different ways. It's not like he didn't already know that. "Did you think I wouldn't love for any reason?"

Crowley raised a hand shyly and caressed the face of his Angel. He was happy for his attitude in reality. He shook his head. "I dreamed ..." he whispered, as if speaking in a louder tone made things a reality "That you sacrificed your life for me ...." He looked into his eyes.

He sighed heavily "I lost you and ... It seemed like you were defending me from something bad that yours and my side wanted to do to me," he explained softly. "I think that was ... The materialization of one of my biggest fears." He looked down again for some spot on the blankets that covered them.

His greatest fear was only one: losing Aziraphale, either to someone else, to death or for whatever reason. "That's why I was terrified." He thought that if he talked about it and shared with the other, he would feel better.

"Oh ... I understand. It must have been disturbing ..." Aziraphale sighed, looking down a moment. But he had to ask, because sometimes he was pretty annoying. "If ... It wasn't a dream ... I suppose I would try to help you. So ... Maybe that's what happened. Would you rather prefer I didn't do that?"

Possibilities were endless. He had already imagined that their respective sides could find out what was going on and try to punish them in more direct ways or not. They had already decided that they wouldn’t lie about what was happening. But what if one of them was in trouble? Would the other interfere? Aziraphale's head was like a thunderstorm about it. He just preferred not to mention this. Not yet.

Crowley sighed softly ... "I’m the one who would like to help you ... Even sacrifice myself for you ..." Crowley had nothing left to lose after he fell from Heaven. He was no longer an Angel and had no one. He couldn't bear the guilt of his Angel dying cuz of his faul.

"I really wish we didn't get to that extreme point ...." he said sincerely still caressing his face. Crowley didn't want to lose him and he was sure the Angel couldn't stand losing himself either.

"I don't know why I had this kind of nightmare right now I .... I'm here so happy to travel with you and ...." He smiled more foolishly, "We're engaged ...." He said as if still convincing himself of it. Slowly his smile faded ...

"But I think that in the life of a Demon .... When we are happier, the overwhelming reality comes to remind us what we really are, that we are cursed creatures and we don't deserve any happiness. "He laughed bitterly. He knew that after a moment of intense joy came deep sadness. It was always like this and he was scared this time his sorrow had something to do with Aziraphale.

"Much less true love ..." Crowley said approaching Aziraphale and kissing him passionately. As if he needed that approach to calm down and soothe him too. "I don't know what I did so right in existence to deserve You, Aziraphale," he said as he broke the kiss by pressing their foreheads together. It slowly made him forget the disturbing image of the bloodied Angel lying on the cold floor.

"No ... No, my love ... Don't do that." Aziraphale was going to try to argue ... At least if they were Angels, or rather Archangels, there was no chance of Crowley winning. He would just lose his life. However, he figured the same should be true for himself, and these things never worked well when feelings were involved.

Even if they had been bold enough to change bodies and see what happened, there was a prophecy behind, that said they would probably be fine if they followed that advice. There were no guarantees now.

"I know why ..." The higher the height, the greater the fall. In addition, that was what they were living. It was too good to be true. Aziraphale was also dealing with the thought that this couldn’t all be real, that sometimes it would all end. That an Angel and a Demon couldn't end up together.

However, that wasn’t what he meant to the other. He felt Crowley return to him with a kiss that made the Angel shiver a little. Maybe it wasn't the reaction he should have at that moment, but he just wanted to pull him back when he walked away. His eyes watered a little.

"You deserve to be happy, my dear ... I can't see a person who deserves it more than you do. I'm not saying that because you suffered so much, but because I know you're not bad and proved it to me more than a hundred times. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't helped me before ... And also ... Because I deserve to be happy with you ... I don't think I want to move on without you, so ... Just stay with me ... Please."

Crowley noted that the Angel was visibly thrilled at that time as well. The way he spoke as he broke the kiss made it clear how he wanted to continue that. His hand went from his face to his waist and pressed both bodies together.

"I am, my Angel ....." he whispered staring at his teary eyes filled with all emotion. He smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not going anywhere ... Nothing bad will happen to us .... I promise." He said to shush Azi.

His hand came up again and stroked his hair lightly, he loved to feel the softness of those curls. "I love you, Aziraphale, as I have never been able to love any creature before in my whole existence." He whispered going from his mouth to his neck, kissing him lightly.

"I would give my life for you ..." he said near his ear. Crowley had never before thought that he would be promising to everlasting love at dawn after a nightmare. He felt at that moment that Aziraphale needed support. The tone of his voice was so sincere, more honest than it had sounded at any time before in his life.

"i'll make you happy and be happy with you every day of our lives, okay?" The Demon promised almost purring to calm his Angel. He wrapped his leg around his waist and returned to the kisses on his neck.

"Angel ... My Angel ... Only mine ..." He pressed him against his body once more, inhaling his scent, tasting his mouth, absorbing his physical presence ... Feeling goose bumps on his skin as he had Aziraphale that close. He could have sworn he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the Angel's body trembled slightly.

Aziraphale breathed harder when he felt Crowley pull him. His face got a little hotter. He wasn't sure if it had gone red. He hugged the other's neck without much thought and nodded. "Alright ... I believe you..." Crowley sounded determined in his perception. Maybe he was saying all that just to calm him down, but the Angel was sure the Demon's intention was to keep his promise.

"Crowley..." He sighed. What the Demon was doing didn't allow him much logical reasoning. That was pure tempting, with a hint of true love. "You know I do too ..."

Aziraphale only nodded. He was understanding. It was all he wanted to hear. He was trying not to cry but was excited at the same time. He let out a soft moan. "My love ... I don't know if we should keep this up."

It was early in the morning, they both needed rest and Azi just didn't know if he could control himself. But maybe Crowley wasn’t understanding that. He gasped, still with no much more obvious reaction. He was just holding back.

"Oh ..." Crowley backed away slightly "Sorry ..." He said turning red and awkward "I just wanted to calm you down ..." He withdrew his leg from around his waist looking into his eyes. "I'm really serious about what I'm saying, it doesn't have to be this way..." He said in a sweeter tone stroking his hair gently to get his attention more seriously.

"Just ..." He bit his lip "When you stole a kiss from me, I thought you wanted more...." he explained softly. Crowley wasn’t mad he needed to stop all tempting, it was okay. "I really can't resist you ... And it soothes me so much to have you around me like that ..." He laughed softly "Your aura is warm, comforting, I feel safe, especially after a bad dream," he admitted.

Not everything was lust when he was with his Angel, there were moments, and maybe Crowley got that one wrong. His thumbs went to his eyes as he realized tears welling up on the sides of those blue eyes he was hopelessly in love with. "Is everything okay, my Angel?" He whispered.

"It's fine. I just never thought I'd hear it all from you. I'm not sad. Not angry. I just don't know how to react ... First I thought you would never love me in return. After your fear would always speak louder than the decision to stay with me, but it's not what you're saying ... And ... I just hope you're not saying all this just to make me calm, because I really wanted to believe in all this ... " Aziraphale said simply crying in the end.

It still seemed too good to be true, but he wanted it all. He wasn't as strong as Crowley imagined he was. Or how much he tried to look like it was. Deep down, he felt insecure about everything, afraid that something bad could happen to either of them.

"I'm sorry. I should be the one comforting you. It was you who had a nightmare... You didn't do anything wrong, dear... There's nothing wrong with what we were doing." He sighed, hugging the other, a little upset that he had undone the magic of the moment, but happy to have heard everything the Demon was trying to tell him between temting kisses. So many sweet words after times of uncertainty were what had made the Angel cry.

"My Angel ..." Crowley said hugging him tightly. He rubbed a hand behind his back and pressed him against his chest. "My love ... It's alright ... No need to cry." he said feeling compassion for the man breaking down in his arms.

He listened carefully to everything he said before bursting into tears. His heart ached to see how many emotions Aziraphale had to deal with at once. Hearing intently to his deepest fears. He wasn’t alone in that ...

They were in this together and he had to be his Angel's support now. He stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head several times as he listened to sobs tearing Aziraphale's throat and his body shaking softly. Crowley had to be strong for both of them.

"Believe me, please..." he whispered to him as if speaking loudly would break the Angel for real. "No need to apologize .... There is no right or wrong way to react, Aziraphale ..." he said slowly rocking him back and forth in his arms.

The Demon whispered sweet nothings and how much he loved him, how much he meant to himself between soft kisses in the hope that Aziraphale believed him and his fear could be minimized. Crowley was very happy deep inside that his Angel was honest with him.

Aziraphale just kept crying. It made no sense to try to hold on after being so sincere. He was afraid too. Scared of loving someone he felt loved him back but couldn't keep close. In addition, he didn't think he could live without Crowley, not after knowing what it was like to be with him for real.

"I'm trying ... I swear ..." He still spoke as honestly as before. Azi calmed down slowly and cried all that was needed until he finally expounded his latest ideas to the other, trying to end his anguish about the 'next day' and the consequences of what they had done.

"Crowley ... I'm afraid if I'm no longer an Angel you'll never really look at me the same way. I'm not afraid of not being an Angel anymore. I can bear this. _I'm afraid of you treating me like I'm no longer your Angel_ ... Never again. I’ve never said that directly, but that's what I felt when you talked about it. As if deep down you wouldn't forgive me for not being the person you met in the past."

Crowley was really worrying when the crying crisis was already getting too long. He felt he couldn’t comfort his Angel and that was ruining him. Not being able to help Aziraphale in even the smallest things? That was frustrating.

He heard what he said last and his heart broke. "Angel ..." he whispered to him lifting his head and staring at him. Tears streamed from his deep blue eyes, dripping from his chin, it was really painful to see that beautiful angelic creature like that.

"Aziraphale." Crowley spoke much more seriously, swallowing his sadness and weakness to focus only on his Angel. "There's no other way to treat you, and that doesn't change until the day you tell me you don't want to be mine anymore. Or that you don't want me anymore." He said sternly staring at him.

"You will _always_ be my Angel. Forever, you hear me? No matter what happens to us." He began to wipe his tears with his thumb and kissed his red cheeks from crying that hard.

"I thought .... Because I had fallen, my destiny was to never find true love." He started talking to him opening his heart "At first I hated myself. I thought that if I hadn’t fallen I could have someone in my life ..... And find out what it is to love and be loved. But because of my own fault this opportunity was stolen from me." He seemed a bit sad but still strong to talk about that subject.

"Then you came into my life. To show that I still deserve to be happy…That despite being a Demon I deserve it." He smiled feeling his own eyes water. “You have any idea what does that mean, Aziraphale? Any idea how much you changed my life for the better?” He chuckled.

"You are my happiness, my redemption, my second chance ...." his smile just widened "I would never treat you less than the best thing that ever happened to me, my love." He spoke with all the sincerity of the world holding his face and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way ... But my feelings for you doesn't change. What I feel inside doesn't change no matter what your nature is." He pressed his forehead against his.

"Ah Aziraphale ...." He sighed heavily "In 6,000 years things changed a lot ... And i’ve never stopped loving you even for a single moment ... Never stopped insisting on us ...." they weren't the same people as when they first met anymore, but that didn't change at all. Time only served to strengthen everything.

When Crowley began to speak more seriously, Aziraphale finally stopped crying and just stared at the Demon as he also expounded all he had to say. Even though what he was saying was partly a sad reality about being a Demon, he still smiled faintly at the conclusion, the cuddling, and what he said later. Even without intending to do these things for the other, he had ended up doing it.

"I'm glad I helped you, even though I had no idea I was actually helping. I always saw myself more as a person who passively was always close but did nothing really important," he said, smiling softly.

"And you're right. We have changed. In essence, I may be the same, but my attitude has changed. What I believed has changed. And what I feel too ... Much had happened because we were close to each other." He paused, watching Crowley so close again.

"Well ... I believe that if i'll never stop being your Angel, there's really nothing we need to be afraid of," he said as he kept his blue eyes on the Demon, hoping the phrase made sense. If nothing could change how they felt about each other, all other fears were secondary.

Crowley smiled at him laughing softly… ‘Nothing important’, he repeated to himself. It wasn’t true. Only the presence of his Angel was already important. Even passive, it conveyed the calm and peace the Demon needed to go ahead.

Finally, when he said he believed in himself, Crowley went ahead and sealed the moment with one more kiss. This time much slower and more meaningful. He wanted to send all his fears away, show how important Aziraphale was to him.

"I'm crazy for you ...." he whispered against his lips "I'm so deeply in love with you my Angel .... You have no idea ...." He smiled caressing his face "Feeling better now?" He looked into his blue eyes still wiping his tears.

After the kiss Aziraphale smiled at Crowley at the same time fully satisfied and quite goofy, which was basically his normal smile when he was happy.

"And I'm crazy about you, my Demon." He replied joking a little. "I feel so much better! How about you?" They both cried, came close to desperation, but in the end, they all looked good. It really felt like true love. "Do you think you can sleep now after all the excitement?"

Crowley gave his Angel a wide, genuine smile. "Much better ... I don't even know what was bothering me before ..." he said jokingly. That smile of his Angel melted his heart and the rest of his sanity.

"Only if you sleep with me ..." He said poking his Angel's nose playfully "Did I already tell you that you're adorable?" He played with him laughing and sighing. Crowley was completely in love with him, that Angel had his heart in his hand. "_Adorably mine_." He spoke a little more possessively.

"Great. A good night's sleep!" Aziraphale spoke as if he wanted it for both of them. A little blessing. They deserved it after what they went through.

"Ah ... And where else would I sleep? On the porch?" Azi laughed, brushing his finger away from his nose. "I think it's me who says that. But I accept the compliment." He sighed feeling relieved and exhausted, but happy above all. "Come ... Stay here with me dearest," He invited the other before closing his eyes.

Crowley laughed seeing how happy the Angel was to be able to sleep well, and he wasn't even sleepy. Their habits were changing slightly with each other’s presence, he could conclude that.

Crowley rolled his eyes "Of course not, all I want is you right here, close to me ...." He said whispering and going to lie on the chest of his Angel. He sighed closing his eyes. "Thank you for everything ...." He put his hand over his chest hair, caressing it.

He moved closer to each other so that their body heat was better shared and covered both of them with the blanket. "I didn't do anything much. Thanks for talking to me ..." He kissed the other's face and smiled. "Sleep well my dear Demon. I love you ..." Then he closed his eyes too, feeling the light caress as his body began to weigh on the bed.

Crowley would have responded if tiredness hadn’t overcome him. He was happy and feeling at home on his Angel's chest, deeply pleased that he had been able to calm him down and make him smile after a crisis.

_For a Demon doing all those good actions, meant a lot._


	27. Gabriel

The next morning Gabriel, yes, the Archangel, was standing in front of Aziraphale's closed bookshop, staring at a sign of mysterious content. He had come, without Sandalphon this time, 'just to check things out' and found that the Angel wasn’t there. 

However, the sign was even more incomprehensible. It said Aziraphale was on _vacation_. Naturally, Gabriel was unable to comprehend that, since never, ever, he or any of his subordinates had taken a break, some free time, or vacation, it was a too human a concept for him. Why would an Angel need this?

He called Miguel, who promptly explained what vacations were. She had been waiting to bargain one for her for at least 1000 years. She also added that someone, somewhere she didn't quite know and didn't care, had found Crowley's Bentley. Without Crowley. She didn't want to point to any conclusions. It was mere information.

Gabriel misunderstood, but concluded that perhaps looking for the Demon, he might find Aziraphale. Everything indicates they left together. He hated appealing, but that was how the system worked. Then he sent a message to Beelzebub.

"Good morning. Hope you're having a terrible day." He started, polite. 

"Would you mind reporting the whereabouts of one of your employees? It could be affecting my department."

Beelzebub had some trouble calming the Demons after Crowley's public "execution" that didn't work out. Everyone wanted to know why and how he did it, especially Hastur who saw his friend crumble in front of him by a holy water bath, planned by Crowley. 

He didn't look immune at the time, how had he done it in such a short time? Something seemed very wrong, especially after seeing other not very close Demons trying the same and suffering serious burns. In some time, he chose to let it go, with Crowley distant and silent his work was no longer disturbed by him.

Having succeeded in keeping everything in order with her authoritarian manner and iron fist, the subject has eventually dissipated slightly, and she could finally focus on the issues of the underworld that no longer concerned the Armageddon that wasn’t.

Everything was very calm when she received the message of ... Gabriel? Beelzebub frowned, not understanding why he wanted to talk to her right now. She read the message and rolled her eyes, already knowing what 'employee' he was probably referring to.

"If you're talking about Crowley, that bastard managed to escape his execution in holy water, but Miguel must have already informed you. After that he disappeared without a trace, that damned wily snake." She typed back slightly annoyed not even telling him good morning. She knew that sooner or later Crowley would show up and make more problems again. It was too good to be true he was so quiet.

"Why would he be affecting your department? Are you talking about your pansy Angel friend of his? We were told that our best quality Hellfire couldn’t end his existence, right?" She replied glad the Angel didn't call her. She didn't have a shred of patience for calls and didn't want to be awkward about hearing his voice.

"Yes. By now I have been notified of these events," Gabriel replied simply. He himself had decided put Aziraphale’s issue aside after the show he had done in 'refusing to die'. However, control was his favorite word. He would keep an eye on him either way.

"In fact, it's a new information. If you say you don't know where the Demon Crowley is, it's unlikely that he's with that troubled Angel. Not 'mine'. Just troublesome. I think they went on a VACATION together." with the word vacation written in capital letters.

Beelzebub, even irritated by all that was happening and imagining that Gabriel was mad as well couldn’t help laughing at him saying that Aziraphale wasn’t _his_ Angel. "Crowley is not my employee either. Just a Demon, and not that good in his job." She responded with contempt.

"Vacation?" Her blood boiled at the mention of that word. She knew very well what it was because she never, ever allowed even her best employees to have one. "Crowley almost created a riot in Hell and now he’s on vacation?!?!" She answered as if she was venting to the Archangel and pinched the bridge of her small nose. 

"Do you have any idea where they’re spending these vacations? Could that affect any of our departments?" She asked wondering what the Archangel meant with that. She didn't care whether Crowley was with the Angel or not, as long as it didn't disturb the progress of anything in Hell. She knew the two idiots would end up together one way or another. 

The only thing that still bothered her was that they had survived the executions and even made fun of it and their superiors. It was a disrespect to their authorities after so many betrayals ... And now they were on vacation? What if all this led to a rebellion with everyone suddenly wanting a vacation? She couldn't let it all go down the drain because of two assholes.

If Gabriel was, as Aziraphale would say, less obtuse, perhaps he would have had already come to the conclusion that Crowley and Aziraphale had planned everything since the beginning, including their executions, but he had no idea, just as he was completely clueless about the majority of things.

“Do you mind if I call you? I don't type very fast and is too much information to write down.” He didn't wait for an answer because he also lacked some empathy and the notion that Belzebub could simply answer 'No, you can't! '

He called and waited for her to answer expecting some cooperation. What honestly he was expecting too much from a chaotic entity like Demons are. However, Beelzebub was different. Despite anything, she seemed to want ... Some order! And that was something noteworthy for Gabriel.

Beelzebub was looking at a pile of newly admitted Demons from Earth when he saw his reply. She rolled her eyes again ready to say that she was busy and didn’t want to be disturbed when the phone rang.

She grunted unsatisfied and picked up the phone. She knew Gabriel wouldn't stop bothering her until he got what he wanted. 

"Too slow to type?" She answered without even saying hello "People usually send a message asking permission for something and don’t do the action without receiving any previous response, Gabriel." She said in a serious tone slightly irritated.

She sighed, "Just tell the information you have, and I hope it’s important, you’re disturbing the work of my department here." She wasn't patient for a clueless Archangel like Gabriel. 

"Oh, that's fine. Next time i’ll wait for an answer. What were we?" Gabriel returned to the main topic and started explaining everything. From confirming that Aziraphale had indeed escaped the Hellfire to the reasoning that led him to conclude that Crowley and the Angel were together. Even though Beelzebub really wasn't giving a damn about all that, barely listening.

"And no, I have no idea where they might be right now. But I think a little research can clarify that. They’re not the cleverest to hide." Crowley and Azi never bothered to hide themselves well, even more now that they thought they were free.

When he finally paused, Gabriel reasoned on the concept of Vacation plus that an Angel and a Demon were 'enjoying the moment together'. "Do you think they really are ...? Oh ... My God ..." Gabriel's mind was migrating to 'pornography' at that very moment.

Beelzebub noticed how the clueless Angel didn’t seem to notice her impatience. It was almost as if Gabriel already expected to be treated like that. Great, they already had one goal in common, now it was easier if the two of them got together to find out everything.

She frowned "They are on Earth for sure. Couldn’t go far." He said the obvious wondering that Gabriel might actually be slower than she thought he was "Probably somewhere where they can hide from us, far away from England and Tadfield, I presume." Probably somewhere that was the opposite of there. But where?

She was thinking a little more about the place when Gabriel came up with one of his brilliant thoughts. She rolled her eyes at that. How could he still be so impressed by the obvious?

"That's a great possibility. Crowley and the Angel were always close, well, at least that's what I was told, no wonder they had ended up together." She shrugged. Who Crowley chose to have sex or else didn’t concern herself. 

They had lived too long on Earth and, as she called it, turned native. Love was a very mundane feeling. In addition, even Demons not being able to love learned repetition of behavior very quickly.

"Maybe he has some interest in the Angel we don't know… Maybe he’s using him." she herself didn't believe it could be a healthy relationship with true feelings involved. Crowley never cared about anyone but himself all his life. It must be some temptation that he seduced and deluded the Angel with ‘feelings’.

"Do you think we should interfere?" She asked, already wondering how much work this was going to take. Nevertheless, it could be an interesting experience to team up with an Angel with a goal in common after the fiasco that was the end of the world. 

She wanted to see how far he wanted to go. Even not having much patience with Gabriel, he was responsible for many of the fallen Angels that strengthened her side. Including her own.

"In that case it will be much easier to find out," Gabriel said, sounding relieved not to have to search a wider area. If people leave clues, they could have left some. He knew how to delegate functions in which he wasn’t so competent.

"Oh! No ... Not that! No! It's totally inappropriate. Completely against all the rules. I don't even have a word good enough to express how wrong this is." He sounded pretty outraged. Beelzebub might find it normal for a Demon to do this to anyone, but an Angel to do this to a Demon was VERY different.

"I'd rather think that way. Your Demon near the Angel that is not mine is at least causing trouble." Perhaps so many of Aziraphale changes of attittude were a product of constant temptation.

"I propose so. Just to make sure that our agreement that one side wouldn’t try to influence the other is not being broken. It is better each side working well without getting involved with the other's work. Don’t you agree?" Even Beelzebub wouldn’t want a mess in which Angels and Demons constantly conspire to destroy the greater plans, whichever side it was. How many days ago had almost been Armageddon? 4? 

Beelzebub thought for a moment about this. "Surely one of them, if not both of them left traces, I think if we looked in the bookstore we would surely find something." She said suggesting to the Archangel what to do.

She wouldn’t go into Crowley's apartment after what happened to Ligur, he could have left traps there, after all his car wasn’t home and the indefinite sign was in the bookstore. Then she reasoned that they should have left together from there.

She rolled her eyes again to his despair. "To someone who doesn't care if the Angel works for yourself, what he does with his life seems to be bothering you quite a lot." She spoke with disdain and a sharp smile. 

Gabriel contradicted himself when he said that the Angel was no longer his problem and was freaking out the next moment with what Aziraphale was doing. "I don't know if you noticed, Gabriel, but even the rule of dying by Hellfire he broke. " She concluded swallowing her anger. How could her let things get out of hand like that?

"Demon. Just Demon, not mine." Beelzebub said sternly about this. She thought for a moment, "Yes, I agree, but ..." she paused, thinking, "Neither of us has given more orders or messed with Crowley since then, there would be no way to influence what he does because he is suspended from demonic works ... Until further notice. " She had really left Crowley alone after the public bath. He was no longer working for Hell’s side for some time now. 

"Anyway, we can find out, after all if Demons or Angels wanted to use Crowley or the Angel as an example, it could mean a big mess down here and up there." She thought of the possibilities of a revolt.

"i'll go to the bookstore. Wait a minute," Gabriel said before opening the locked door with a miracle. He went in without a care in the world and just walked around, looking over everything to see if he found anything different. "Well, technically he still works for me. The day he doesn’t, he will work for you. There's no middle ground."

He found nothing in front of the store except some objects that weren’t quite Aziraphale’s. However, it didn't help, so he moved on, going through every room until he reached the bedroom. There, lying on the floor, as if forgotten, there was a folder from a tourism company. Probably the same they were reading before leaving for the trip.

Gabriel frowned reading what was written and finding it very odd. Real humanish thing. Nevertheless, it was a clue even he could understand that. "You understand influence in a very limited sense. Those two together represent a huge problem... I think I found something important... It says ‘Greek Island Cruise’ ..." he said with complete strangeness and a certain contempt. "Now we know where they are."

Beelzebub patiently waited for what Gabriel planned to do. She rolled her eyes about working for him or her ... The last thing he wanted was for that pansy Angel to come to her side with Crowley. Yes, that would be a huge problem.

Beelzebub didn't really care about Crowley's influence as long as it didn't get in the way of things, which was happening so far. But Gabriel's concerns weren’t entirely unfounded.

She heard what he had to say and her hand almost smashed the phone. "A cruise?" She asked through clenched teeth. "Does that paper say the location and dates of the cruise? We need to go there as soon as possible..." she said authoritatively and without emotion. 

Beelzebub for sure wasn’t interested in doing anything about them both ... But they being in a cruise vacation while all other Angels and Demons were fulfilling their obligations? Then it was too much.

"Calm down." Gabriel spoke looking at the paper slowly, reading all the information carefully. It had the name of the tour company and the next boarding dates. It also specified the destinations, the name of each island. 

"Yes, it fortunately does. It is possible that they had boarded yesterday. And maybe it's a permanent vacation ..." He spoke with inner irritation, but also to irritate Beelzebub even more on purpose. "We're not too late ... If you really want to go ... And find out ..."

"Come on," Beelzebub said without emotion, "If they went yesterday they must be on the high seas by now. Possibly going to the first island ..." She said putting the papers aside and pinching the bridge of her nose after Gabriel's explanation.

“Ready to go? " She asked, still emotionless, although quite annoyed. She didn't know what the two hollow heads had in mind doing all this. "i’ll make sure they won't be permanent." She finished.

"Meet me in Santorini. It's the first destination. I don't think there's any way we can get lost from each other. See ya," Gabriel said briefly, hanging up the phone, not giving the other a chance to respond. He himself was going to try to understand the place and where they could probably find Crowley and Aziraphale.

Beelzebub listened carefully to what he had to say and slammed down the phone as soon as she noticed he hanged up. She hurried to get ready to go to the first island. She sent Gabriel a quick message telling him when and where she would be there and communicated Hastur about everything. He would be in charge in her absence, which didn't make him very happy… even more knowing that the culprit behind everything was Crowley.

-x –

Back on the ship, Aziraphale had finally managed to get a perfect night's sleep, not only perfect from rest, but from being on Crowley's side. He smiled upon waking and realizing the Demon still sleeping. 

He didn’t wake up the other, at least not directly. A beautiful sunny day was coming through the window indicating that the weather would be good. Consulting the clock, he realized that it was still early. 

He moved closer and began to kiss Crowley, slowly and lightly, shifting until he was nibbling his ear. They had had a busy night for sure, but it had ended like in the novels: First-time lovers have their first time and wake up still together, in the calm and comfort of a bed, with no one else to disturb their happiness. Besides ... Aziraphale could see that he was still an Angel. It made him really relieved. 

The next morning Crowley was definitely rested ... Even smiling as he had sweet dreams involving his Angel. Between waking and unconsciousness he could feel kisses and caresses on his skin, turning sideways to face the man beside him.

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes "Zira ..." he whispered as his vision managed to face the figure in front of him. He laughed softly realizing that he was still his Angel ... The same Angel of last night, the one he fell in love since the Gates of Eden… His beautiful and deep blue eyes telling him this. 

He wrapped one leg around his waist pulling him closer "My Zira ..." He shuddered feeling the nibbles on his ear "Good morning ... Woke up excited already, my love ...? " He asked playfully stroking his blond curls that shone under the sunlight.

His hand paused for a moment over his cheek when he saw the image that was all he ever wanted for the rest of his life when he woke up. Slowly he kissed his forehead fondly.

"Good morning, my love. I still feel like an Angel ..." Aziraphale spoke with his voice slightly hoarse from sleeping. He bit his lip and continued talking, smiling. "But I may be a little excited. And you ... How do you feel?" He said feeling the other envelop him as an almost immediate reaction to his caresses. He felt the Demon cling to him and let out a shaky breath. 

"Hmm ... I just wanted to play a little ... We have time ... It's not a sin ... You're my fiancée..." He said as if he needed to justify himself, or just to tease the other one further. He ran a hand down his belly, while the other went behind his neck. He couldn’t be happier than he was now, and his smile denounced that. A little thrill to see everything so beautifully realized, as in a good dream. "I love you..."

Crowley blushed violently when he heard Aziraphale… He laughed softly, unable to control himself. He was deeply in love. "Happier impossible ...." he whispered rubbing his nose on his with affection.

His leg tightened a little around his Angel's waist, rubbing against him, noticing his arousal. "Do you want to play with me, my Angel ...?" He asked tempting him on purpose.

He shuddered again as he felt Azi’s hand on his body without any shame. "I love you so much...." he whispered, lowering his hand behind Aziraphale. He went to his neck kissing and nibbling it. He whispered in his ear "My fiancée ...." He teased squeezing his ass playfully.

"Then I'm happy too. We're fine ..." Aziraphale said while feeling the affection of the Demon. Everything was so perfect that even no noise could be heard from outside except a few sounds of nature. The wind blowing the curtains weakly, the distant sea, waves crashing, birds singing...

He felt as the other tightened his grip and moaned without feeling the need to contain himself anymore. "Ah ... Of course I want ... But let's go slowly ... There's something I saw ... Or read once I’d like to try..." Or had seen on the internet, or everything together ...but he had always known it existed and aroused some curiosity in the naughty Angel.

He reached down further until he found the other's cock, and he just stroked it slowly, teasing Crowley. He had a purpose there. "Every once in a while I wondered what you would taste like ... It's pretty silly you might think, but I wanted to discover it so bad..."

Crowley moaned a little louder and bit his lower lip as he felt himself being touched. His hips went forward involuntarily looking for more touch. "Want to taste me now, my love?" He purred.

"It's not silly, Angel... I've thought of it a couple of times, must tell you, how it should feel myself in your mouth ..." He blushed laughing softly looking down finding Aziraphale holding his hard cock. "Of course you can ..." he came closer "Do it well and i'll repay you ...." He teased smiling broadly. It felt like a dream.... His hand went to stroke Aziraphale back.

Aziraphale didn't even move his hand, leaving the other at ease. That game was fun. "Uhm..." he slurred. "Have you thought about it with me you wily serpent? I thought you didn't think about these things ..." He joked, of course Crowley fantasized, he was a Demon.

"Oh ... My love ... If you knew how I am willing, you wouldn't even have to offer anything in change..." he joked, smiling. "Ahm ... Crowley ..." It was amazing how excited he was just with the possibility of pleasuring the other. 

He bit his lip holding another moan and spoke. "Maybe I didn't tell you how often I thought about it..." Maybe he had something to say or maybe it was just a joke. He pushed his hip against Crowley’s hand and moaned again, panting. "It's all ... So good ..." He said drunk with desire.

"Ah ..." Crowley was slightly embarrassed at his own game of temptation. Who would say the Angel could have such effect on him? "Well .... I am a Demon, Aziraphale ... I may never have done this but ... Throughout the ages I have witnessed some things with humans ... In some jobs I had to do and over the internet ... " He shrugged. It was true. 

"And unlike other Demons _I have imagination_." He smiled widely at the Angel who could understand how he wanted that information. "When I started to have .... Desires for you ... Imagination followed right after ... So I fantasized about you blowing me a few times at my flat, at the bookstore, in my Bentley...." He confessed between moans turning redder and redder. “It felt so good your mouth on my cock.... " He shivered.

Crowley grinned at the sight of his fiancée so excited with so little. He pulled his underwear down "Tell me, my Angel ... What you thought with me ...?" He knew that this way he couldn't hold back. His thumb played with the small slit on the tip his already wet cock. He licked his lips and bit them to hold back another moan. "Good to have you just for me, my love ...." He teased.

Aziraphale listened to that description, mixed with confession, and his face flushed with sudden excitement. "Oh ... Crowley ... Were you imagining things with me? Is that it?" He licked his lips and then kissed the corner of the Demon's lips, as thanking him for telling it all, even if he wanted to hear more ... "I feel honored ... Somehow ... To know that I was in your mind ... That way ... " He spoke, pausing more and more between words as his chest rose and fell quickly.

"Well nothing too different from yours. I also witnessed and read things ... And even saw stuff on the internet. However, at first it was the way you looked at me that turned me on. I always… It was so Oblivious.. I even tried not to think about you that way... But every time I saw you again ..." He sighed "You made me think things too... And ... That was one of them ... Me kneeling in the store in front of you to... You know the rest ... "

Feeling the touch so direct made the Angel moan loudly and a little more desperately. "Ahhh ... Crowley ... Don't do this ... Will you let me do what I want ... Or not?" He said tightening his fingers around his neck.

Crowley found the Angel's confession and how he was red incredibly adorable. It was a heavenly vision upon waking up. He wanted this forever. He felt that kiss on the corner of his lips and his body tensed with excitement wanting to kiss him back lustfully.

The Demon chuckled softly "That's right, my Angel .... Things I thought that I could never accomplish but ... Look where we are now..." He squeezed him a little more willingly watching his chest rise and fall. 

"Kneeling?" He said thinking of the scene and his cock throbbed and oozed precum imagining his Angel at his mercy wanting to blow him "My looks on you were never innocent ... Always purposeful, Zira ... Always wanting you." He confessed tempting him again. 

He felt his fingers on his neck and immediately took his hand away from his cock assuming his more submissive side. "Please ..." he whispered begging for more. "All yours." He swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob up and down with Aziraphale's hands all over him.

For Aziraphale every morning and every night could be full of things like that. Not necessarily the same, but the most varied things his imagination and desires allowed. 

"You sure thought a lot about me... But it wasn't just thinking, was it?" He asked, of course, full of malice, but couldn't help it. Who would think all those things without doing anything about them? 

"Why not? Sounds like a good position ... So you would unzip your pants and tell me to do the work ...right?" He teased getting even more turned on. "Never really? I thought at least at first… But at some point ... I began to notice you looked at me for more time a normal person would…"Even though Aziraphale felt at the time that he could never succumb to this kind of sin, he felt good to be wanted that way. And he knew it wasn't just sexual. It was a kind of longing, something deeper.

He saw the change in position and smiled a little awkwardly for a moment. Then he also shifted position, descending on the bed until he was above the Demon's legs. Crowley’s hard cock jumped hard in front of him once he took off his underwear, as in his most secret fantasies. 

The Angel grasped it by the base and opened his lips down the lubricated tip, tasting and feeling even more aroused. He moaned like a fool and sucked again, slowly descending, as if to simulate Crowley's fantasy as well.

Crowley blushed again, a lot. "Well I ....." He bit his lip, that was a silent confession. Yes, he had touched himself a couple of times, jerked off, but never came properly... Waiting for the right opportunity for that. He adored his Angel teasing him like this. He was getting good at temptation and that was very good for Crowley.

He sighed at his narrative. They would definitely do this once they have the opportunity... He shook his head "Always with ulterior motives since Eden, my fiancée ..." He confessed smiling broadly. "Every new time we met it was a different and stronger desire I felt for you..." Now it was his chest that went up and down, heaving with anticipation. He was being far too honest that moment.

Crowley followed him with his gaze, his own full of lust and excitement. "My Angel ..." He moaned his name loudly as Azi began to suck him properly. He grabbed the sheets and arched his back. "Satan..." he said feeling that this was infinitely better than his most secret fantasies. He closed his eyes tightly and his hand went to his Angel’s blond hair caressing it and encouraging him to continue the morning blowjob.

Whatever the conclusion of what Crowley had tried to say, it didn't matter to Aziraphale. What mattered was being in the Demon's desire like that. And if one day he could see Crowley doing that, he thought he was going to be sick or something.

"Yes ... You loved me too since then... Don't you?" For too long Aziraphale wondered if Crowley was simply giving that kind of look to tempt him to do something wrong. And then he would leave, as every Demon was supposed to. The Angel didn't think sex was wrong in a general sense, but he didn't want to be used simply like a toy either. Anyway, something told him there was something different about Crowley specifically.

Crowley's reaction was much, much better than in fantasy. Aziraphale shuddered. Now he really had to fulfill his promise with all the dedication he promised. He let some spit run down the Demon's cock before swallowing it as far as he could, letting his hand go and caressing between the other's legs with the utmost care. 

He didn't want to risk hurting anything, but Azi knew that a good massage there could do wonders. He had to take a deep breath to accommodate so much inside his mouth without feeling sick, but with some effort, he slowly began to move up and down as his mind screamed that he was finally doing it! He moaned again. 

Crowley It was getting redder and it was harder to think. He just nodded at his question. "I loved .... I do love you..." he confessed.

"Nkg" was all he could say in his dazed state. He spread his legs slowly to allow the Angel to do whatever he wanted to. "You can touch me there if you want ...." he allowed Azi to do that, still red. 

He moaned his name once more as he was engulfed... "Fuck, Angel ...." He moaned softly, writhing with pleasure. He had no idea where Aziraphale had learned to be so good doing something like that but he also didn't care to know 

"If you keep like this, my love, I won't last long ..." Crowley said between gasps. He would love to have his prostate stimulated. It would be an unforgettable orgasm... But he couldn’t ask for something so directly. 

"Ah Zira ... You feel so good...." He said while stroking his hair once again looking down. The sight made his cock throb inside the Angel's mouth, forcing him to lie down again, closing his eyes in pleasure. "How lucky I am that you’re mine ...."

That was exactly what the Angel wanted to hear. In fact, Aziraphale kind of expected that answer. When the other said he could touch him there, he understood that he could go a little farther down ... Just didn't really want to scare the Demon with an inappropriate caress. Either way, he wouldn't know if he didn't try.

When the other said he wasn’t going to last long, Aziraphale concluded that it was better to slow down a bit. Still, everything Crowley said seemed so sweet. ‘He is only horny because it's me' was the thought that made Aziraphale both excited and wanting to come back just to give his Demon a hug. 

Azi licked two fingers till they dripped. Then, he reached down to the Demon's hole and massaged there, seeking a way to enter, when his arousal was too much to bear the provocation. In the meantime, he just licked the groom's cock, unpretentiously, just to tease him.

Crowley wasn't used to being tempted like that ... It was driving him crazy but it was the best feeling he ever had ... He bit his lip expecting those fingers to do a good job but Aziraphale just wanted to tease him.... What a naughty Angel. His soft licks made him want to scream in frustration. It felt like a punishment. But it was a very good one ....

"God, Zira ..." Crowley said almost desperately "You want me to beg don't you?" He said between gasps smiling ... He knew Aziraphale had a thing for edging him. Now he knew the only alternative was to ask and end up losing at his own game.

"Please, my Angel ... Touch me ...." he said and swallowed hard looking down again, meeting his blue eyes and busy mouth. Gorgeous. "I know you want this as much as I do.." He spread his legs wider inviting him. 

Azi was the only one on the face of the Earth that could see him that way. "But I can't deny that I like it when you torture me like that ...." He moaned softly once again languidly wiggling against his fingers wanting them to come in soon and touch his sweet spot. 

Aziraphale just wanted to see the other's ragged breath and his expression of pleasure increasing as he decided to beg. He didn't answer the questions, but smiled as he licked the Demon, not controlling himself. 

Of course, he wouldn’t keep that torture forever. In fact, he wanted him to be so aroused that just one finger wouldn’t be enough, not even close.

However, seeing that Crowley offered all the necessary permission to go on, he was quickly to press his middle finger inside his body. The Angel was clearly looking for the right spot with a calculated pressure. "When I get it right, please let me know ..." And swallowed the other’s cock all at once again.

Crowley finally felt that finger inside himself and gasped in satisfaction. He turned extremely red when he heard what the Angel asked. Upon being swallowed, his hips moved again making Aziraphale hit his sweet spot hard.

Crowley moaned loudly "More!” He said as desire took him over, wanting another finger inside him. Or his cock. His behavior changed completely to a really submissive one, desperate for Aziraphale. Again he moved his hips. His Angel's mouth plus the finger pressing his sweet spot made him roll his eyes in pleasure, drooling.

Before he could realize, Crowley was practically bouncing on his fingers, desperate for more and calling the Angel's name like a mantra. His face was completely red, his hands clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it.

The Angel rolled his eyes in pleasure listening to the other moan and beg for more. It seemed nothing hurt, which was great. He put his other finger, still calm. He squeezed tightly into the spot that made Crowley moan so desperately, starting to move his fingers just to keep hitting him right there.

The previous night he was a little afraid that the Demon would never really appreciate it, but that was the most compelling proof in the world that things were changing. Probably the totally different circumstance was helping. 

Seeing the Demon bouncing almost made him lose his mind. The urge was to jump on top of the other and fuck him hard and deep. However, he remained there, patiently sucking him with desire, drooling, his head bobbing vigorously. He wished he could be touched now too. 

Crowley couldn’t contain himself, everything was too much ... With a few more certain movements against that spot that made him see stars, he came, moaning loudly and calling Aziraphale’s name at the top of his lungs. 

His cum went deep into Aziraphale's throat, "I’m s.... Sorry...." He said panting trying to get up to see if he had done something wrong with the Angel "Zira ... Sorry I didn’t mean to..." He raised his face and looked into his eyes. "That was amazing .... Wonderful ...." The Demon said smiling and kissing the entire face of his Angel. "Best way to wake up ...." he confessed blushing even harder.

Aziraphale hadn’t been warned, but he was well aware of what might happen. At first he was a little scared, but the taste wasn't bad and yes, he wanted to taste it for a while now. He calmed down and tried to swallow everything, although inevitably something escaped, trickling down the corner of his lips. He just licked it, of course.

"Alright ... It wasn't bad, my dear ... I really wanted to know what it was like." After all, it was part of my fantasy.” He chuckled licking his lips "You seemed to enjoy what I was doing ... I'm really happy,..." He felt his face being showered with kisses and gave only one back, with love and desire.

Crowley grinned as he realized he hadn't done anything wrong. He sighed with relief. He received that kiss heppily, really glad that everything went well the first time.

"It was very sweet, my Angel ..." he whispered as he broke the kiss looking him in the eye. "If you did the same yesterday I would never complain ... After all I really enjoyed you inside of me ..." He teased him and spread his arms gently.

"Now come here ..." he laughed offering a hug. "You know I'm only yours, don't you?" He gave one of his most genuine smiles. "I love you Aziraphale ... Wholeheartedly..." He said blushing again and being a little sweeter and soft then he should, specially after a blowie. "I can't believe you're so good at teasing like that ..." he complimented.

Aziraphale accepted the hug promptly. "I'm yours too ..." The other would understand what he meant by that for sure... There was nothing he didn't want to do with Crowley. He was too happy in many ways, but he couldn't even express all of them. 

It was wonderful that everything had gone well this time. Crowley's reaction had been precious. More than the other's words spoke now, he understood that they could do everything. Anything. 

"And I just found out my future husband is crazy about sex. I think I also have compliments to make here..." he joked. "Now I want to tease you to do all things ... But one at a time ... For now, I'm still horny, you left me like this ... And I'm still imagining a thousand other situations with you after all you told me”... But Azi didn't explain which ones, he would let him be curious.

Crowley laughed out loud blushing "Well, I'm discovering my taste for sex because of you ... After all I want you to be my first and last in bed." He said with a sweeter smile hugging him back "Your husband ... Only yours ..." he whispered with a cheerful sigh.

"Oh, are you?" Crowley said approaching him and looking down noticing the wet underwear and the evident bulge of Azi "No longer need to imagine my love ... I'm right here now ..." He went to his neck licking it from his collarbone to his ear to tease him. 

"I can make it come true, my naughty little Angel I’m madly in love with..." he laughed softly whispering against his ear and caressing him over his underwear. "We have all eternity ahead .... And seeing you so hard because of me ...." He nibbled under his ear kissing down his neck.

"Well ... You're hot ..." Aziraphale confessed. This time the Angel would be quieter, since the Demon had said he would reciprocate. "But we haven't done everything yet ..." He laughed, feeling his tongue roam his body taking a deep breath. 

"Go on, please ..." He spoke in his state of absolute arousal. When he mentioned the word 'hard', Aziraphale turned a little red, but happy to be what Crowley expected now. "Hmm ... I think I can relax and you’ll take care of me?"

"No problem, Angel ... It's no sin and me as a Demon am able to properly say that." He explained stroking his hair gently. To Crowley there had been no Angel before Aziraphale. No one. He was the first. And hopefully the last. He watched the Angel's reactions and smiled, Azi was totally at his disposal red and lovely as always.

Crowley gently laid him down on the bed and laid beside him removing his underwear "Now you can kiss me, say you love me or hug me okay?" He said touching Aziraphale massaging him up and down. 

"Can I take care of you like this, my Angel ...?" He whispered looking Aziraphale in his eyes, his own full of affection and admiration. He loved the Angel in front of him more than anything else in his whole life.

"Are you explaining or are you suggesting, dearest?" Aziraphale said breathlessly, but with a delighted smile. He laid on the bed, comfortable, feeling the Demon touch him. "Ahhh .... This is so good ..." He spoke right after the other touching his cock and asking the question. "Take care of me please, my love..." The Angel licked his lips and moved his hip against the Demon’s hand. 

"Both," Crowley said with a satisfied smile, intensifying the massage a little as he felt the Angel more and more comfortable with it.

As he saw that lick of lips, Crowley approached and kissed him tenderly, feeling his hip moving toward him. He smiled wickedly, it was time for a little temptation. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He said by his ear, his voice slurred and husky, nibbling his earlobe. "The most beautiful Angel of all ... And all mine ...." He pressed with his thumb the top of his cock, massaging it for a moment.

"So good to feel you so wet with desire just for me, my pretty little Angel .... It's the hottest thing ever ..." He smiled softly going to kiss his neck, leave a few bites there, to mark him as his own. His hand returned to its previous movements, paying attention to his testicles, after all, it was the whole set that mattered.

Aziraphale enjoyed the kiss, but wished it had been longer. Then he heard the words by his ear. They were compliments and teasing at the same time. What should he reply? Thank him? He moaned at the touch of his cock and the subsequent massage.

"Oh ... Crowley ... For Heavens sake, just kiss me again ..." He said with half lidded eyes, drunk with excitement, moving his body in a steady rhythm and getting harder and harder between his lover's fingers.

He spread his legs a little to feel his touch and searched for air, moaning again as he ran his fingers up the back of Crowley's neck, stroking there, trying to pull something as if there were still long strands.

Crowley felt that maybe the Angel was feeling a little overwhelmed with such compliments ... Maybe it was time to act more than talk, so he took his lips to himself again. His forked tongue explored the sweet, inviting mouth of his Angel as the movements of his hand grew firmer and faster.

With a wave of his other hand, his hair went slightly below his shoulders, again long and slightly wavy as it used to be "Better like this, my love?" He whispered, smiling as he broke the kiss and showed what he had done to his Angel. 

He reached up the hand that touched his cock and sucked on each wet finger still staring at him. "Your taste is delicious my fiancée ...." He teased again kissing and touching him with even more desire and lust. He wanted to get his wet fingers down to his hole but thought it wasn’t the right time to do so. "I want you to cum for me ..." he said into his ear.

Aziraphale kissed the other with passion and excitement. He moaned as he pulled the other to himself, even needier.

He didn't see, but felt when something changed in his touch, then realized what had happened. "Ah, you gorgeous bastard…!" He said with a truly radiant smile. It had been a while since he had seen his hair like that. His eyes shone caressing it amazed like it was the first time he was seeing his long strands.

"Do I?" Aziraphale smiled naughtier. He wondered if the other didn’t finger him for some specific reason ... Or if he was just saving it for later. "Hmmm ... Faster ..." He said after the kiss and the teasing. He didn't have much else to say. Meanwhile he moved his hips trying to slide through the Demon's hand. 

Crowley smiled back at him. He was very happy that the Angel liked the little kindness. It didn't cost much, and his Angel's smile was worth it to him.

He quickened his hand with more accurate movements, sticking his tongue in his mouth to kiss him with even more desire, a trail of saliva escaping his mouth. His cock was already dripping with excitement and hard as rock. It made Crowley crazy with desire. How could such a sweet creature know how to tempt so well?

"Mine..." he whispered against his lips. "You're mine, Zira .. Only mine." He whispered with the best tone of temptation he could, continuing his faster and faster movements. "I love you so much ...." He pressed his own body against the Angel's with a teasing moan of desire. 

The Angel closed his eyes again as he ran his fingers along the Demon's red hair. His breathing was heavy and he showed all the horniness he had in the kiss, moaning in a different, more surrendered way. 

However, he moved his lips intensely, as if trying to penetrate the Demon's hand "Ah .... I can't - ..." He said already orgasming, feeling Crowley lean a little over him as he burned with desire. He pulled the other's hair. "Fuck..."

It was the last thing he said before he felt his body shudder. His moans followed the outflow of the hot liquid out his body. "Ah ... Crowley ..." He spoke with difficulty. His breathing was rushed and he was slowly loosening his lover's red strands.

Crowley was delighted. It was the most tempting angelic creature he had ever had in his life. Simply divine. Had Azi had any lust or attraction for his hair? He had no idea but that tug made the Demon moan back in pleasure. It was amazing to see his lover that way.

He hoped that someday he might be inside him, hearing the same moans or perhaps something louder and needier. The thought almost made him forget what he was doing there, when the Angel brought him back to reality cumming hard.

"Zira ..." he called softly as he felt the warm liquid on his fingers, smiling wickedly. His fingers loosened in his hair and that was his chance to lick his fingers once more. It was delicious. He approached again kissing his lips and face "Good morning, my Angel ..." he whispered smiling lasciviously. Crowley was immensely pleased with how this morning began.

Aziraphale was still sighing and trying to catch his breath when he saw the other licking his fingers. Oh, that was too much provocation. He thought the other didn't know the taste either ... He received the kiss and smiled, his cheeks flushed and his breathing a little quickened.

"Good morning, my Demon... I hope it was good for you ... Because it was for me ... Too bad we have to get out of bed ..."

Crowley smiled as he finished wiping his hand still savoring his Angel's reactions "We're on vacation Angel ..." He said getting up in an enviable good mood "An amazing day on the Greek islands awaits us! No one bothering us or work to do.. " He laughed.

"Just you and me," He said looking forward to their first stop. "I'm going to take a shower and let's have breakfast okay? All this exercise made me hungry I bet you too..." he said laughing and going towards the bathroom. It seemed like a dream. He was a lazy Demon but for Aziraphale he had every disposition of the world.

"Besides, your taste is really delicious ..." He said winking at him "Let's do it more often ... Morning and invigorating sex ... It’s good for the hair I think, read on the internet ..." He said closing the door but not locking it if Azi wanted to join him.

Crowley was right. They had a lot to do. "Yes, my love ... I'll follow you in a moment. And let's have a delightfull breakfast ..." Aziraphale looked at Crowley's ass as he walked to the bathroom. It grabbed all his attention.

"Really?" It was even embarrassing. "W-we can do it, sure... Whenever ... Whatever you want ..." He stayed another minute or two there and finally managed to get up.

“Got room for me there?” He said entering the shower “And it’s good for the skin as well, say humans… but in your case… it did very well for your hair…” He smiled smugly. 

Crowley was turning on the shower when he saw Aziraphale coming in and could't help but smile "Make yourself at home, my Angel ..." he said entering under the warm water and feeling renewed.

"Do you want me to keep my hair like this, Zira? It can be any size and any haircut you want ...." He said taking the shampoo, it had been a while and it was ... Interesting. "You really like it, don't you?" He asked rrubbing his own hair and switching places with Aziraphale so he could get wet.

Aziraphale waited for his turn to step under the shower, looking at the other, as if words were missing after what had happened.

"You look beautiful anyway ... It's just that ... I have some specific wishes ... And I keep looking at the reflections of your hair color in the sun ... It's so beautiful." Then he went under the water, trying to wash his own hair.

"Specific?" Crowley asked back visibly curious. "Tell me more about them Angel ..." he laughed softly as he washed himself. "I can't deny that I really liked you pulling it ..." he purred with a more mischievous smile. It would be good in other situations as well. It made him shudder at the thought.

"Caressing, admiring, smelling, pulling ... Braiding.... I love it... Gorgeous red hair of my Demon." He shampooed his hair quickly and tried to lather himself. "I love how it has undefined waves, so its color seems to change, sometimes more discreet, sometimes more vibrant. It depends on where we are."

He gripped the end of the other's hair as if he had some evil intention. "Do you still want me after finding out I'm a perverted Angel?"

Crowley blushed deeply at the Angel's explanation. He had never heard such beautiful things about his hair before. He laughed a little awkwardly "Thank you Angel ..." He said not thinking his hair was that beautiful. He saw nothing special in it really.

"You'll be able to do anything you want with it now ... I'll keep it long just for you, huh?" He laughed and winked at him, switching places to rinse himself. "Maybe the wedding photos will look even better with it long," he laughed again.

Crowley laughed more openly at the Angel's unobtrusive question, "How would you not want to? I didn't fall in love with you because you were a saint, Zira..." he spoke softly "And you? Do you still want to go ahead knowing that from now on i'll just corrupt you even more?" He wrapped him in a hug looking into his eyes. His hand went to his hair 

"i've always found your angelic hair so much more beautiful ... Soft, curly, blond bordering on white, not combed but never looking sloppy .... It's so .... You." He laughed lovingly still caressing/admiring his short hair.

"Yes, it will be beautiful ..." Aziraphale said a little shyly, imagining their marriage. " You'll be perfect ... Anyway. And i'll be admiring you like an idiot completely in love with you..." He spoke daydreaming.

He licked his lips just feeling the other's hand on his waist. "i'll love it!" The Angel said with a smile. Then he heard the other one describe his hair that was just simple and laughed a little. “Yes, it's quite me.” He pushed himself and the other under the water to remove the soap, but without taking his hand off his body.

"You're not an idiot Aziraphale ..." Crowley laughed softly releasing him and going to get the towel. "We'll be perfect, after all I'm not getting married alone" He wrapped himself in the towel coming out and admiring the ring on his finger. 

He kissed him quickly when he heard that he would love to be corrupted along with that lip lick ... It was a dream come true really. However, something told him it wasn't all bad. He was getting good at tempting the Demon that's undeniable.

"Come on my Angel, I'm hungry and eager to see what the islands hold," he said laughing and patting his ass playfully getting ready. He glanced at the tub, "How about a couple's bath later, my fiancée?" He asked him with a mischievous smile 

"I think we could go to some bathing shop ... Maybe buy some candles ..." Crowley suggested teasing him. They were using the bathroom properly as a couple now so why not dare even more?

"I hope I'm perfect for you..." Aziraphale finished rinsing and then went for the towel. "Yes ... Very hungry. I want to see what they have for breakfast..." He said drying himself. "Hmmm .... The bathtub ... Yes, you had already talked about it? Had you forgotten? Sounds good to relax after a tiring day, don't you think?" He said without suggesting anything more sexual. 

Crowley from where he was in the room smiled at him, putting on his beach clothes, grabbing the sunscreen. The day was bright outside and promised to be very hot. "Do you want me to pass sunscreen on you too, Angel?" He asked gently. 

"No I didn’t forget." He laughed softly combing his now long hair "I think the idea is excellent ... Some caressing in the hot water shouldn’t hurt..." He teased the Angel slightly, going to the balcony to take a look at the view, replacing his glasses "Today we need to see a pair of these for you too," he said about buying him a pair of sunglasses.

Aziraphale went out to get one of his summer outfits. The most beautiful, to start the visitation on the islands. "Yes, I do. I sunburn easy. I don't want to go home red like a lobster…” he chuckled.

"Yes ... And that's not all we need to buy. Somewhere we need to find .... Lube ..." It was better to be practical than suffer the consequences later. Maybe even inside the ship might have a store that could help them.

Crowley smiled at him, it was really one of the outfits that made him really adorable. He knew he would have problems with jealousy depending on who appeared on the island. "No burns ..." he said seriously going to rub him some sunscreen. 

Crowley paused for a moment and looked at the Angel with the Cheshire cat's smile "Oh my Angel is a smartass .... I had completely forgotten about that detail ..." and he was the passive one. "Never mind, when we go to the pharmacy I won't forget ..." he continued smiling, taking mental notes of what to buy.

"I have a question for you, Aziraphale ..." he said while the Angel was with his back turned to him "Have you ever thought of switching places with me? I mean in bed ...? " He asked him directly, after all he was a Demon, he shouldn’t be ashamed of anything.

"Alright ... I just thought I should remember, since ... I don't think we're going to stop, are we?" He said with a smile of happiness. They were living it all together and it was wonderful. Nothing to be afraid of.

He was taken aback by the question, just in the middle of the morning. However, maybe it was better than in the middle of sex. It gave more credibility to the answer. "I ... Already thought ... I thought today when we were having all those pretty erotic conversations. It seemed to me that there was nothing wrong with trying to do everything with you ... Before deciding what I like best or not... What do you think?" He asked a little unsure.

Crowley agreed with him and noticed the insecurity in his Angel's voice turning him around caressing his face. "I'm not forcing you to anything ... I would just like to know if you were curious about it cuz...." She blushed being honest with him.

"I really want to do it with you…" He smiled nervously. Crowley had never thought he'd be hesitant about this with his Angel but there he was, trembling... "And there's really nothing wrong with that ... We love each other .." He smiled lovingly closing the bottle "If you dislike we won't do it again ok? " He poked his nose playfully.

"We have a lot to find out about this with each other, Angel ... The good thing is that we have eternity to do that," he said with a wink and looking back at the horizon, contemplating how much the water of the sea was the color of Aziraphale's eyes. "Let's eat?" He offered kindly.

“I don't feel like it… I think it would be nice, really.” Aziraphale wasn't going to say that sometimes he imagined that in greater detail than Crowley could even think. They were going out for breakfast now. It was just a question. 

Still, some things still made him embarrassed. "There's nothing I don't want to do with you. Did I say that today?" He shrugged. "Fine," and then smiled at the joke.

"Yeah ... I'll remember to ask you ..." He said more shyly, picking up some things from the room to take with him. "Come on, my love ..." He said offering his hand to the other to go out together.

Crowley was excited with the positive response of his Angel. It was wonderful to know that they both shared the same sincere desire. He bit his lip as he looked at the horizon wondering when it could happen. He was smiling, trying to contain his joy and failing. He couldn’t wait to have his Angel in this new way. 

_ The idea had been planted. _


	28. Sea

Crowley grabbed his hand and headed straight for the breakfast spot. The smell was divine and he was sure it had fruits, bacon, eggs and luckily crepes along with many drinks. He licked his lips when faced with that abundance .... He looked at his Angel smiling and sitting at the table "Go get what you want my Angel, I’ll be right here waiting for you." he said softly.

Suddenly inside the cafeteria appeared a man dressed in a uniform explaining to everyone what would be the schedule of that day. As far as Crowley could tell, they would go to the island in the morning, dock and spend the day there. They should be back by 9 pm for the ship to go to the next island. That gave them time for lunch and dinner... The Demon smiled thinking about the possibilities and what would please his Angel best.

Aziraphale started to look around to the food excitedly, wondering what he would eat first. "Alright ... I'll be right back." While choosing what to eat, he noticed the man arrive and stopped to pay attention to what he was saying. It would be quite a day.

Then, he went back to pick a few things, at least to start, going back to the table, sitting down. He smiled at the other and spoke. "Your turn dear boy… You’ll need the energy to handle the trip ..." And all those sex sessions too...

Crowley saw his Angel happy and smiled as he watched all the food on his plate as the man chattered about the first island. He admired him from afar, happy to see Azi radiant after a hot sex... He laughed alone thinking about the other sexual possibilities they could have along the way.

He was taken from his trance when the Angel appeared telling him to go get him food, but before he could get up, the same talking man went to their table. He decided to pay attention and not be rude in front of the Angel with a human.

"Oh I see you two are a couple too, right? Santorini is very romantic and the sunset is breathtaking from the top of the cliffs ..." he started to tell them both "The ruins of Oia are great for photos." He looked at Aziraphale's full plate.

"I think you'll love the food there and the wineries .... We also have archaeological sites and museums ..." He looked at Crowley "Some night clubs too" He also realized by his style that he might like that kind of program.

He left and Crolwey went to eat, wondering what they should do throughout the day.

Aziraphale didn’t expect that direct intervention from the man. But he didn’t deny that they were a couple. He even held Crowley's hand for a moment in front of him.

He was going to laugh because it all seemed so much based on their stereotype, although it wasn't that wrong. He wondered if half of the things he mentioned wouldn't be too boring by Crowley's standard ... But they'd have to try to find out.

Aziraphale watched his Demon get up to get his food while eating his own. Juice, some chocolate, crepes, scrambled eggs .... Surely, they would walk a while until they could stop somewhere for lunch. In addition, it was early.

The man returned to meet other couples and people with questions about the island. Crowley soon returned with a slightly less full plate. He was excited as well but if he ate too much he knew he would get drowsy and lazy and would ruin everything.

He sat down to eat "Is it good, my Angel ...?" He smiled at him gently. "Are you sure you’ll be hungry for lunch eating this much?" He laughed a little, watching him "What do you want to do first when we get there?" He started.

"It's delicious, my dear," Aziraphale said wiping his mouth with his napkin and pausing to think. "I don't know. Do you think you can visit ruins without getting bored? Or museums?" They practically lived what was inside those places.

"We can come back with a wine from there ... The beach is something I definitely want to see. At night you decide what we can do..." he said with a small smile, picking up his fork and knife to cut the food and chewing as he wondered what he was thinking.

"I think if it's nothing consecrated I can ..." Crowley laughed thinking about it "I think you'll want to walk the alleys and see the white houses ..." He thought for a moment "There was a volcanic eruption in this place a long time ago, right? Maybe it left some interesting mark behind... " He shrugged.

"I'll love to go wherever you want, Angel." He smiled and assured him of that fact. He wouldn't say no to whatever his Angel wanted to do on the trip. As tedious as it sounded. "At night we can visit some club like that lad said ... Eat there before going back to the ship .." He said thinking and eating. "Let's go to the beach and not leave without a souvenir wine..." He said assertively sipping his coffee. It seemed like a busy day.

"Oh sure, my love ... I know. Yeah ... That part of town looks prettier, doesn't it? Let's take some pictures there too..." Aziraphale thought too. "Yeah ... It was, Crowley ... I thought you might remember. Haven't we been here?..."

"Oh sure ... I'd love to go to one of those sinful clubs with you ... Wily serpent!" He said poking the other lightly, smiling and then back to eating. He was holding back not to show everyone how happy and in love he was, but he didn't think he could fake it so well.

Crowley paused for a moment to think. "Yes ... We came to Greece at the time of the eruption ...." he tried to remember what happened millennia ago. They were not so close but as always had been assigned to opposite works at the same place ...

"Sinful clubs?" He said giving a wide smile "Glad there's none of yours here to hear this transgression, Angel ...” He laughed with that poke "But now we're married men... We don't live in sin anymore, huh?" He joked ahead of their marriage. For Crowley they were already together.

Crowley soon finished his meal "I am satisfied already, my love, will you repeat?" He asked looking at his Angel. How could he eat so much?

Aziraphale licked his lips and leaned a little toward him. "I'm sure nothing there compares to the things we do alone ..." He backed away again. "Let's take the wine you like, love. It'll be a gift." So he would drink a little more and lose his mind ... Who knows ...

"No, I won't ..." He laughed. "I'm satisfied too. I'll just finish my drink."

Crowley blushed at what Azi said. He was being a lot naughtier than usual ... Was he excited like that? The day hadn’t even begun yet. He couldn't help but smile when he was that talkative and full of excitement.

The Demon nodded and just stared at him while eating. "I love you, you know that?" He said with a calm and genuine smile "I want this to be the best trip of our lives ..." It was already being. But he wanted it to be even better.

Aziraphale that moment was the definition of cuteness. He couldn't believe when he stopped to think that the same man in front of him had made him see stars of pleasure previous night. His heart pounded at the thought of it.

Crowley came closer to the Angel speaking softly "I can't wait to have this wine and 'sin' with you again ..." he said teasingly. There were still a few hours until night ... Maybe a kiss here and there could help him wait.

"I know, dearest..." Aziraphale grinned wider. "Really? What a tempting Demon ... Let's buy more than one bottle ... Maybe you want to sin with me other times huh?..." He knew that teasing each other whole day would only make them more eager when night came.

Crowley laughed as he saw him eating so many sweets that Azi really looked like a hyperactive child. Simply lovely and passionate. "I don't even need alcohol to want to sin, my Angel ... You're already a temptation by yourself... And knowing you’re all mine is nobody else's it’s just..." he smiled wickedly "There's nothing more teasing than that."

The previous man came to disturb their seduction game by saying that the ship had already docked. Crowley smiled widely excited about the possibility of leaving soon.

"I know you don’t. I can tempt you too, can't I? I learned with the best ..." Aziraphale’s eyes widened at what he said. "Oh my God. It's getting hot in here ..." Aziraphale swallowed the rest of his drink. "Well, I think we should go, dear..."

Crowley laughed when he said it was hot "Just tends to get worse ..." He threatened taking his Angel's hand heading for the ship's exit along with everyone.

The view outside was stunning. Lots of whitewashed houses permeated the entire island, several alleys, up and down shops, restaurants, museums, and a breathtaking scenery. Mainly the beach. He smiled as he left the ship with his Angel, not knowing where to begin. "Are you ready, Zira?" He said laughing "Where should we go first?"

"I'm sure it will. The sun is burning outside," Azi said, holding the other's hand and walking along with him, more than happy.

"We could wander around here for a while. Take pictures. I know they have some stores. Some strategic stops with umbrellas ... That's what I read. Let's walk until something catches our attention. I thought you were taking care of our itinerary as I'm not good at that." Of course he wanted to go down to the beach too ... He didn't even remember the last time he'd stepped on the shore ...

Crowley realized that at that moment his Angel was taking on the dramatic role of the couple. However, it was nice to see ... They were having fun together ... It was all the Demon wanted since the beggining.

"I'll have to use sunblock on you..." He said laughing taking care of his Angel once again. "I just asked to know where to start... I have everything set right here." He said pointing to his head. Then he went to a spot to teach his Angel what a selfie was.

-x-

Meanwhile relatively far away, Beelzebub had been on the island for some time waiting for Gabriel. They had agreed to meet at about the time the boat docked, and she was just there earlier with her characteristic Demonistic impatience.

She watched the humans getting off the ship, looking for any sign of those two idiots. There was so many couples doing clingy things, she felt nauseous seeing it and smoking a cigarette to pass the time.

Seeming to have come out of nowhere just to scare Beelzebub, Gabriel appeared, smiling, wearing dark sunglasses, in a neat summer outfit with very decent shoes. Everything seemed expensive, but it fit perfectly, that was true.

"Good morning again! I knew I was going to meet you here ..." Then she was discouraged a little. "Why are you dressed like that? We're on a mission like 'infiltrators'! Which means we're in disguise. We need to look like… Friends... Well... On a very casual human journey, whatever is that." He spoke the word ‘friends’ with some disgust.

“I would never be your real friend, you know, but… back to the point.… Doing your best is part of a successful job!” Gabriel might have been clueless, but he had asked some tips from others who didn't have the same cognitive problem as him.

Beelzebub was more interested in observing humans than she cared about appearance. She never really called and just wanted to get back to her business in the underworld. She looked at him with the most indifferent face she could make.

"I don't care about any mission Gabriel. I just want to find out what these two idiots are up to and if they'll get in the way of anything. The quick we finish this, the quick we leave each other's company,” she said without saying good morning and scorning at the other's clothes. She rolled his eyes at his expressions, wanting so much to look human. It was pathetic.

"We as Demons can only do our worse to succeed. You should know that after sending so many Angels to me." She said with a wicked smile, knowing that the Archangel wasn’t that nice.

She pointed in the direction that people were arriving "There they are." She said without any emotion. "Look ... Together?" She asked the Archangel that perhaps he could see better in that unbearable brightness than she did.

Gabriel was going to argue that moment, on a lot of issues. He was taking it seriously and sighed when it seemed that Beelzebub didn't give a damn about their job. He supposed she was more centered. "What you are saying is not entirely true. You have a very beautiful suit ... Very professional." He complimented her. It wasn’t the right occasion to wear it but…

"Yeah ... I can see it's them. Arrgh ... They're holding hands ... Smiling happily at each other. They are definitely on 'vacation' together."

Beelzebub looked at him. "I just have to maintain my posture as the owner of that place." She said referring to Hell. She was a professional only in her post. Otherwise purely lazy to get ready for occasions. Especially when her company was Gabriel. She would waste no time on that. She took one last drag and threw the cigarette away.

She looked back at the two of them taking pictures. Selfies more specifically, something stupid that Crowley had invented. She snorted "Finally these two came out together. It was just a matter of time." She crossed her arms seriously.

"I don't understand why it bothers you so much, Gabe." She treated with disdain what the Archangel felt and her utter disbelief that this was happening, calling him by that old nickname. After all they weren’t doing anything wrong against either side, right?

"Right, right… It was just one feature I found remarkable. Forget it." Gabriel said almost apologizing for the compliment. Beelzebub was in a particularly bad mood that morning. If nothing really mattered in the situation, why was she so angry?

"Gabe?" He laughed wryly. "Alright, Bel. We really need codenames." He watched the two taking pictures and demonstrating something that Gabriel didn’t understand well. A feeling that seemed intense, contagious... " They shouldn't even have that kind of ... Good feelings ... For each other. You're a Demon ... You all don't even have feelings."

Beelzebub looked at him trying to show indifference. However, his comment hurt her. She had feelings ... She just didn't show it so it had to be among the Demons. She looked at both of them and for a brief moment envied Crowley, he could show his feelings... Certainly it wasn’t for a fellow man or a human, it had to be for an enemy. But who was her to say something? Being able to feel it too?

She blushed slightly at being called Bel, so long the last time that happened last... "Well ... Hand in hand is just a public show of human affection ..." She shrugged. It was almost like them using their old nicknames with each other. Gabriel spoke as if he was jealous or something.

"Will we follow them rest of the day?" She looked at him asking. She wouldn’t go into the merit of feelings because after all, it made no difference whether she felt anything or not. It was just a mission and Gabriel wouldn’t believe her.

"Really? You really understand that..." Gabriel seemed genuinely incompetent on the subject and when Bel spoke he realized she understood something he didn't. Which happened often, but that was a special case. He wanted to understand. What could make an Angel and a Demon want to be close to each other besides ... Pornography?

"That's what we're here for. Let's go. Unless you're already giving up." He looked at her. Clearly they didn't have the same perspective on the thing there.

Beelzebub stared at him incredulously frowning "Yes I see." Just cuz she didn’t live it didn’t mean she couldn’t understand. Unlike Gabriel she could tell. "I can answer your questions if you want." She offered trying to be polite. Maybe she could really give some help to the mission.

Beelzebub smiled defiantly. "You didn't get me out of Hell and my business for nothing, Gabe." They were both going to the little shops. "Let's go after them. But when you want to give up, just lemme know" She teased.

Gabriel was going to continue the mission. Questions would be for later. Even if he was instigated.

\- x-

Aziraphale was more than enthusiastic. Just the thought of taking a thousand smiling pictures with Crowley was too much to cherish. He had never felt happier. He had even forgotten the heat, the sun, and the weight of the long exhaustive walks.

They smiled at each other, stole a simple kiss from time to time and everything seemed perfect. They had also been through several small shops and the Angel always bought something. Finally they paused to rest their feet, drink something and the Angel was still thinking about the sunglasses ... And the lube ...

Crowley, even being a lazy Demon, was undeniably having a good time alongside his rosy, cheerful, well-fed company. The warm and inviting aura of his Angel made him endure any effort.

He sat down with him sipping his orange juice and his Angel had a strawberry one. They were sweaty and Crowley holding all the souvenir bags Angel had bought. "I think we'll have to buy another fridge for our house to put all these magnets, Angel" He said laughing and fantasizing about living together after the trip.

"But I still think something is still missing ...." he thought as he sipped his juice ... They had keychains, t-shirts, magnets ... Then he snapped "Sunglasses!" He said remembering suddenly, it was so hot and bright he didn’t know how the Angel was bearing it.

The Angel, sitting next to him, sipped his juice and leaned against Crowley like he was tired, but just wanted to put his head on his shoulder. "I can hold the bags, my dear ... You're tired ... We don't even have a fridge!" He said a little dreamily, sucking the red liquid through the straw.

"Yes ... I remember the sunglasses. And something else we didn't find along the way ..." He said blandly.

Crowley patted his head on his shoulder from time to time. "Naaah, I can keep holding them, Angel, it's the least I can do for you," he said jokingly. "Ah, we’ll have to buy one, after all where are we going to put all these magnets? " he asked back "After all you need to stock your food ... " He knew Aziraphale ate a lot and maybe Crowley could cook for him instead of always buying food? Ideas for their married future.

Crowley looked at him and grabbed his hand as he entered the first pharmacy he saw on the way. "You look for the sunglasses, and I’ll look for the second thing we need..." he pointed to his head again.

"Would it be too much to ask you to braid my hair when you’re done...?" He asked him blushing, "It's very hot and I think the result would be interesting ...." the Demon was sweating already, melting but he didn’t want his hair short again.

The Angel laughed. " Well, the magnets that don’t fit on the fridge we can put on a magnetic board, yes. Even because we'll make other trips. Or is it too much to dream?" He said still thinking of possibilities. A life together.

"Fine ..." He said going to try on the sunglasses. He also picked up a set of rubber bands, the kind that girls wear, but in a more neutral color. Then he went to the cashier to pay.

Crowley smiled affectionately at his Angel before giving him a kiss. "Yes, it won't be our last trip, you can be sure of that, Angel ..." It wasn't too much to dream, and it was both of them dreaming together.

He went away looking for what was missing, the lube. He couldn’t forget it especially if the roles were reversed and it was his Angel's turn .... Thinking about it made his body shiver in a delightful way thinking about the possibility of having Aziraphale bottoming to him.

He went to look at the types and opted for an edible one. Taste of .... He smiled widely, _strawberry_, what matched with his Angel's sweet taste and could be a very pleasant surprise for a blowie. He went to the cashier too, because if he continued that way he would have a boner in the middle of the pharmacy.

He hugged the Angel from behind, placing his chin on the crook of his neck. "I love you ..." he whispered by his ear. "And I can't wait to use this with you ..." He showed Azi the red tube with a wide smile.

"Crowley! Just ... Hide it..." Aziraphale spoke utterly embarrassed although curious about it. The Angel licked his lips and paid for his things with something hardening inside his pants. He stepped away from the other before it became apparent. He sat down trying to calm himself, sighing loudly and finishing his juice.

Crowley laughed louder as his provocation with him worked. He thought the Angel was going to play along with him, but it was a bit too much. Anyway it made him awkward, which he loved seeing ....

The Angel has turned away from him and Crowley could pay for his own things. He went and sat down with his back to the Angel. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist" he drank the rest of his juice and threw it away. "Please and thanks." He said about the braid.

Aziraphale gathered all the other's hair, a little wet with sweat, and combed it with his fingertips, as if he wanted to undo some knots. He didn't hold back and kissed the back of his neck, slowly… returning the teasing, but in such a loving way that the Demon couldn’t complain.

Just then, he parted the strands of red hair and began to braid. He wasn't so bad at it. At the end, he grabbed a rubber band he had bought and spun around, pinning the end of the braid so it wouldn't come loose. "Done, my love..."

Crowley closed his eyes when he felt his hair being touched. Surely, the best idea he had in this whole trip was to miracle his hair long. He let a sigh of satisfaction escape his lips, that delicious massage on his scalp... Never had his hair touched so gently.

He shuddered with those kisses "Angel, we're in public ...." He said in a whisper, blushing. He wanted so bad those kisses going on in another place…

"T-thanks ...." He whispered turning to him and giving him a little kiss "Are you hungry? We've been walking for so long that it should be lunch time already...." He said trying to distract himself... They still had plenty to enjoy on the island. He stood up smiling to him offering the Angel a hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist ..." Aziraphale said with a more restrained smile when the other came to kiss him. “I'm starting to get hungry, yeah… you’re really handsome like that.” He stood up and grabbed the other's hand to continue walking.

He thought he had done a bit too much, so now he was quiet, a little awkward, but with dark glasses, it was also easier to disguise when he was embarrassed. However, it had been the first time he'd touched his Demon's hair like that… It was in public but…

"Is it the beach we're going to or ... Sorry ... I got lost again. Where was the winery?"

"Thank you, Angel" Crowley said condescendingly, after all the only opinion that mattered to him was the Angel’s and he had let his hair grow because of him. Glad he liked the result. "You look adorable with those sunglasses too, it suits you a lot." He complimented him back gently by poking his nose playfully, Crowley was definitely too soft for a Demon.

"Want to have lunch on the beach, my love? I don't mind, beach food is excellent." He said while waling, thinking that Aziraphale would like to eat fried fish "After lunch we go to the winery and the museum, also to the archaeological site ...." he said with a smile "Lastly sunset ... At the prettiest point here .... " he promised him.

"I look like a sporty middle-aged man." Aziraphale joked and laughed, pulling back a little with that nose poke continuing to walk without wanting to look too silly in front of so many people.

"It's been a long time since I last had lunch at the beach, my love ... It's fine for me, but we’ll need to be quick to do all that." The sunset was so well spoken they really needed to see.

"Stop saying these things about yourself, Zira ..." Crowley said "Many people would kill to have a stamina-loving middle-aged gentleman like you to call theirs..." Crowley always had the ego the size of Jupiter, but now for some reason he always wanted to lift his Angel's ego and forget his own. Also another change not befitting the Demon. He was slowly putting Aziraphale in the foreground.

"I believe that with a demonic miracle, my Angel, it will be possible to do everything easily." He winked at the Angel going to one of the beach tents and picking up the menu. "You can order all the seafood you want..." He said looking at him taking off his slippers and turning to face the sea.

"Oh ... That's fine. I'm sure some people would like to be with me ... Although I don't want to be with them." It was the truth. Aziraphale always felt unattractive, though chubby and old-fashioned. He should have some charm, if only his sweetness. Escaping from 6000 years of flirting was not an easy task.

Aziraphale also looked at the sea. Seafood was good. Great. But he wanted to get there near the sea, wet his feet, some kind of silly thought. He might not even go into, but there was a feeling he was leaving some things behind there. Things he no longer needed.

Crowley looked at him and smiled "Unlucky for them that you are mine ..." He said sticking his tongue out. Then he ordered a portion of shrimp, crab shell, oyster and fried fish ... If Aziraphale wanted anything else, he'd be happy to provide. He ordered a coconut water for each one since it was a very hot day and they would drink wine later.

"Who knows?" Crowley said when the waiter walked away, he would find a way to do everything before sunset. "Would you like to go for a swim with me, my Angel? There are showers nearby, we can take a shower before touring more ..." He offered gently taking off his glasses showing his eyes without caring about the public. He felt a great urge to bathe in that salt water with his Angel. He took off his shirt now showing his tattoo as well.

"Yes ... Why not? We're on the beach after all ..." Aziraphale said as he watched the other take off his clothes with an increasingly interested glance. "Oh my dear Crowley, right in front of me?..."

"What's it?" Crowley turned to him, getting up and taking off his shorts... "Will you join me or not?" It would take a while until the orders arrived and their things were protected by a miracle, no one would dare to touch them. He approached him whispering

"Come, I want to show you something...." He knew that nobody would see them underwater and it was the perfect opportunity to touch his Angel as he pleased... "I know you want a piece of me too," he said, pointing to his standing body, waiting.

Aziraphale shook his head. "We opened Pandora's bo... There's no turning back, dearest..." He got up and went to take off his clothes too. He prayed he wouldn't get hard at least until he was half covered with water. "Let's go diving ..." He said pulling his hand a little more authoritative. Lots of people were staring at Crowley already.

Crowley jumped avoiding the hot sand, rushing into the water, dragging Aziraphale with him. "I'd rather open something else and not be able to go back," he said, whispering and laughing as the water reached his waist and was enough to hide his private parts.

He grabbed the Angel pulling him down and hiding behind one of the rocks nearby, the sea was without waves, the water was warm so it would be easy to have some privacy.

"Seeing you undressing for me was almost as good as taking off your clothes myself, Angel... You make me so horny…" he said placing Azi on his lap underwater pressing him against his body, open-legged. "You are divine, Zira ... My Angel ... in all the senses this word can have." he whispered looking into his eyes terribly in love.

Aziraphale followed the other as fast as he could. It looked like he was on holy ground, it was fun. "What else?" He asked confused, not understanding what he was talking about. Soon he was pulled behind a rock and felt that the thing was serious.

He gasped, more excited than tense, staring at his Demon. His mind was in an imaginary countdown before he was simply in Crowley's arms.

"Horny? How can you, love? I don't ... I don't cause this to anyone ..." He smiled awkwardly. In his mind Crowley had sex with him practically ignoring his body, or despite it, but not because he was anyhow interesting.

The position shifted and Aziraphale moaned loudly, completely unintentionally. He felt his body brush while the other still praised him. Could he believe that? His body screamed at the Demon's touch, but his mind worked to say he was so insignificant to him.

Crowley rolled his eyes at his innocence. How could he not have understood what he meant? Now he would show his Angel who he really belonged to.

"It doesn't cause anyone? Well it can't, it can only cause me." He smiled, pressing his body even harder against his own. "If it didn't, I wouldn't be this hard for you, my Angel." He said softly by his ear. "And I haven't even touched you yet ... I'm just wondering." He purred.

He heard the loud moan and smiled widely. How easy Azi was to provoke. "My love ..." He stopped what he was doing and looked him in the eyes "You are beautiful." He said in a serious tone without blinking and held the Angel's face.

"_I love you_." He whispered again. "I do have desire in you, passion, lust. And I can feel lust the same way you can feel love ..." he smiled caressing his blond hair "If it was the other way around you could clearly feel my desire for you ... For your body... " He rubbed his nose against his and went to his neck kissing it mixed with salt water.

"That Angel, Nathanael, also had the same kind of desire for you ... I clearly felt it..." He said whispering hugging him possessively. "You were my first and I want you to be the last, Aziraphale..." he confessed.

Crowley never thought of being passive with anyone else. Much less an Angel ... But he trusted Azi so much and his desire was so latent that he couldn’t resist. How could the Angel still not believe he was attractive?

Aziraphale's head was working even more. Contradicting the claims of his Demon. He had arguments. However, he said nothing. It seemed offensive to say that Crowley might be lying…. Crowley was truly beautiful. His body, that tattoo. By God, who wouldn't want that? However, he wasn't like that ... Charming.

He looked him in the eye, a little lost as Crowley claimed he was beautiful. That he felt all those things. He felt kisses sliding down his neck and melted further, moaning almost erotically. Yes, as if they made love.

He still remembered the braid scene. It had stuck to his visual and tactile memory. The taste of slightly sweaty and salty skin like seawater. He pushed his body against the other's, feeling hard and letting out a desperate sigh as his fingers tightened on Crowley's skin.

Did Nathanael want him like this? "Crowley ... You don't understand ..." was all he could say. Aziraphale didn't want to stop. He didn't want to ruin the moment with his stupid anxieties. Of course the other wanted him ... At least he understood that he loved him enough to see something beautiful about him.

Crowley listened to his reactions and didn't understand whether to go ahead or stop. His Angel's moans were divine. He wanted to make love to him right there in the salt water ... But the Demon knew it wasn't possible ... Especially with him in his present state.

He stopped what he was doing when he heard he didn't understand. He wouldn't go on if he wasn't sure the other wanted him, too. He took a deep breath to maintain self-control and stared at him.

"What I don't understand, Zira?" He asked gently resting his hands on his hips. He felt the Angel's lust and desire mingle with fear and anxiety... Even though he said nothing, he knew he couldn’t go any further.

_ He looked him in the eye very worried and immediately stopped even terribly turned on._


	29. Truth

"Cuz are you beautiful ... Gorgeous ... Crowley ... you have no idea! Literally from each strand of your hair ... to your whole body. By the way, sorry for earlier with the braid. I-I just wanted you to feel how perfect I think you are and ... it was the first time I touched your hair like that ... intimate ... But never mind ... This is about me.” He took a deep breath.

“I'm just a fat bastard. And I know what people do when they have sex with someone like me. They see face and sex organs ... the rest, what bothers them, they block, abstract, not to feel disgusted… You rarely ever touched me in places other than my genitalia and ass ... so I guess that's how it works… A cute little face, but the rest must be ... totally gross, to say the least I really wanted to be really smart and desirable to you ... but I think you're horny because you love me, not because I am worthy of any kind of desire ... At least not naked." He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

He was firm in what he said. It seemed like a truth that he always kept within him. That explained his desperation in the fitting room. Crowley was going to see him almost naked ... "I can miracle some change if you want. Just tell me to do it ... instead of feeding me..."

Crowley's eyes darted up as he heard Aziraphale talking nonstop. He opened his mouth a few times to try to contradict him but his heart twisted and ached as he listened to all the Angel's fears being so desperate and sincere put out.

The Demon had already seen his Angel with some insecurities a few times, but couldn't imagine what the situation would be like. He always thought he did a good job reassuring him that he was beloved and wanted ... But from what he could conclude, he failed. Which left him devastated.

"Aziraphale." He said seriously letting out a breath. "First there is no reason to apologize, I let you do it because I don't trust anyone or never trusted to touch my hair, I made it longer only to please you ... Every time you kiss or caress it I melt under your touch.... " He smiled gently caressing his blond curls trying to calm down the Angel.

"You spent too much time listening to what Gabriel and those other assholes say giving they too much credit..." Crowley started to get angry mentioning them "I saw how much they humiliated and diminished you always, Angel ... Nothing they say it's true. It's pure jealousy." He growled in frustration. The Demons were never on his side either ... They had both been abandoned by their fellows.

"Please," he said, grabing his shoulders. "Stop saying these awful things about yourself, you're nothing like that." He frowned looking into his eyes "What we have never had anything to do with sexual organs, Aziraphale.... I fell in love with you without ever touching or kissing you .... It was way beyond that, Angel."

His voice broke for a moment. It hurt too much what he said about himself .... "I have no need to block anything related to your body ... Much less disgust." He shook his head in disbelief "Aziraphale I don't want you to change ..." He held his face with both hands "I always loved to see you delight in human foods... I love to make you happy... I love your body, inside and outside, you whole... My beauty makes no sense without you to admire it... It doesn't nullify yours divine and angelic one... " he whispered seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Please believe me. I will marry you ... I will be yours on the last level I am allowed to, for the eternity... I have the most holy and divine creature in my hands, the hands of a Demon, meant to be heinous, hated and unforgivable...." He bit his lip "I love you, Angel, I want to be your husband, your Demon, your love ..." he confessed aloud.

"I want you without clothes ... I want to be inside you and you inside me .... Many times still ... I want to be one with you ...." his own eyes watered "This has a lot more to do than corporeal Angel .... " He hugged him tightly.

"Please don't change with me ...." His fear was that Azi would stop loving him because he thought the Demon couldn't feel anything for him because of his body. That was so silly. He held him tightly in fear that at any moment he would suddenly dissapear.

Aziraphale didn't know what to say. Nor would it interrupt Crowley's speech. There was no point in interrupting. Even because everything he said was too direct. It wasn't just a lot of compliments. And he could see the other's expression changing as he spoke and quoted ever more painful points from the Angel's own reasoning.

It went from anger to sadness ... and sadness to the realization that it made no sense to be together at the deepest possible level if they didn't love each other's details. In the end Crowley hugged him tightly and he finally cried. Hard. He didn't have to change. It was all he needed to know.

"Thank you, my love ... that's all I can say ... thanks for what you said to me. I'll never have to feel bad about myself anymore ... I love you so much ... there's nothing hideous… Not only physically ... but you're beautiful inside... Of course when you roll your hips or shake your hair, my heart stops ... but it's way more than that. You take the fear out of me. I'm yours ... Sorry for doubting you ... "

Crowley was startled to see the Angel crying that hard at that moment. He didn't want to make him cry like that ... But those were tears of relief he could tell by his words. He hugged him back, smiling. "My Angel, please stop apologizing ... It's alright ..."

He broke the embrace slowly and looked at him "You know, I took too long to accept my eyes ..." He said wiping the tears of his weeping angel "I was always jealous of yours... Clear, deep ... Not a constant reminder of what you are .... They reflect a calm and infinite love ... Unlike mine .... Which reflect temptation lust and greed. " He spoke being honest too. "When I look at your eyes I feel at peace ..."

"I always wondered what my eyes were like before I fell .... That's why I wear glasses all the time, so no one looks at them ... And I see the disgust and the fear when they look into my eyes ...." Of course at first Crowley liked to see the dread on his victims' faces ... But after Aziraphale ... He never wanted the same expression on his Angel when he looked at him. "You never looked at me with disgust ... That's why I fell in love with the way you look at me."

"I'm jealous of your white wings as well, Angel, I've always found them infinitely more beautiful than mine .... Another reminder of what I am ...." He looked down to the water "You have so many things that make you special, Aziraphale ... Your smile brings light everywhere you are.... I can feel closer to the warmth of the Creator when I'm with you .... " He took his hand.

“When I hold you like that… My heart beats faster and I'm even grateful to be alive ... because I have you by my side. I feel I'm not a waste of time or space, even not a mistake, I even don’t regret being a fallen ... I feel that I have a purpose in life. _You_." He smiled.

"When you touch me, Angel, I don't feel disgusted or regret being what I am. I feel happy." He swallowed, interlacing his fingers with his. "I feel warm ... Beloved ... Cared.... I feel unique in having my Angel's love just for me. I feel complete." He confessed smiling.

"I think the fact that you are overweight is a plus... Having more body to hold ... Embracing you is much better, sex too ... Even our hands together are beautiful ..." He laughed softly "You can be sweet without being vulgar, can be lovely, kind ... Affectionate without seeming forced, even sexier cuz you’re thick... " He said caressing his belly and legs under the water to show how much he liked and how being different wasn’t a bad thing.

"I always wanted to be all of these things but ... I lost it all when I fell ... I also envy you ..." He confessed with a sad smile. "Having you by my side also reminds me of everything I've lost ... But I am proud to be able to introduce the Angel with me as mine... Holder of all these qualities and infinite others, inside and out ..." He smiled widely . "You complete me in more ways words can describe."

Again Aziraphale listened, but slowly stepped back a little and watched the other, his gaze sometimes cheerful, sometimes a little saddened by what Crowley was telling him. He didn't realize he was all those things for the Demon, but now he understood a little more about his fear of Aziraphale no longer being an Angel. It was as if Crowley were losing his only connection with the Divine. Something that, by proximity, made him closer to God as well.

Aziraphale was just an ordinary Angel without any authority to testify over the Almighty. He even laughed a little when the other caressed him under the water, denouncing that he found him desirable.

"I didn't know I was that important ... in that sense ... in all of the ways you showed me. But I'm glad you find that comfort in me, although I think you deserve so much more... Despite all the things that you may believe that are merely divine attributes, some Angels are there to prove it doesn't work well. Some things might happen to just be ... myself, being cute and soft." He laughed.

"But one thing I'm sure. God is watching us now, She must be thinking that She couldn’t have created a more perfect, complementary and more passionate couple than us. Can you imagine how much other people would like to have what we have? A deep, true, timeless love capable of overcome any obstacle? That must be divine...” His eyes were shining.

“That's why I've never been afraid to have sex with you. You're just the person I chose, Demon or not. In this real life and for eternity to always be by my side, even if you think you don't deserve it. You were made for me. Life seems like a dream when I’m with you and I'm always wondering if this is all real ... If you are real, my ebony winged serpent. There is nothing wrong with you, inside or out. You're the man of my life, that's all ... Ineffable. "

Crowley melted with love when he heard the Angel laughing, no doubt his laughter was the sweetest thing ever. It was a blessing in itself. Better than his own, full of scorn and sarcasm. It was genuine, lovely, just like its owner.

"I ... I hope She's watching over us ..." He said even if that burned his tongue. In the case of both of them he really wanted both Divine and Infernal blessing to make it work ... He would move mountains and cross seas for his Angel, only to be with him.

He bit his lip hard not to grow emotional by all the words spoken by his Angel. Crowley knew Aziraphale couldn't lie and God, how nice was to hear all that. His heart was in his throat when the Angel was done and the only thing he thought he could do was kiss him.

He kissed Azi with all the desire and emotion he had, trying to translate a little of what he felt through that action, grabbing the Angel's body. "Will you marry me, Principality Aziraphale?" He whispered like a promise of love against the Angel's lips

"Let me make our eternity together ... Make you happy every single day of our lives, give purpose to my existence, Zira, my Zira ..." He moaned softly as he pulled him by his waist being able to show how excited he was about it all.

"God and Satan are witnesses, I love you more than anything in this life, more than myself..." Crowley gasped, turning red with tension and emotion. He swallowed "How could I not love you? How couldn’t I see beauty in your being ...? How could I not to want to belong to you, Angel?" he whispered, kissing his neck, feeling so happy. He pressed his back against the stone, careful not to hurt the other.

"Damn, I want to make love to you right now so bad...." he said laughing but seriously "I can't wait for tonight, I want to be inside you, my love." He confessed by licking his earlobe his hands inside the Angel's swim trunks, gripping his prominent buttocks he loved so much.

"How sweet my Angel is ...." he whispered even more temptingly and purposely rubbed himself against him. Maybe it was the way he talked that made the difference, not too tempting or dirty, but deep down lovingly ... extolling his qualities, making him feel special.

If Crowley was happy, Aziraphale was happy, he felt the kiss, the passion, the love, his hard-on, all mixed in inseparable cohesion. His mind and body braced themselves again. "We are already engaged, my dear. But yes I do .... How many times you want me to marry you. This time, in the same house and the same bed ..." He spoke biting the lips.

"Hmm ... I’m glad to hear that you find this nice to touch me ... my round shapes ..." He said jokingly but it was true. That was a blessing to him, feeling wanted in a sexual way. "I want to have you and belong to you..." He moaned as the other kissed his neck again.

"I would do it right now if the place wasn't inappropriate ..." He confessed. "After all ... I want you inside me too ... oh ... you can't imagine how bad I want it... All of you, my love ..." He said shamelessly. Pure truth.

He felt his hands coming in for his swim trunks and didn't even complain, just moaned louder and wiggled a little. "Crowley ..." His voice was hoarse with desire. "I promise I'll make our night special ..." He said a little softer. He knew he might feel a little pain, as the other had felt, but nothing would stop him from making Crowley happy once again.

Crowley couldn’t contain his laughter with his Angel, he was simply adorable even as he was driving him crazy. It was cuz of that and a lot more reasons that he loved him so much.

"... I’ve never wanted anyone touching you and your round forms other than me ...." he whispered squeezing his rear.

His hands left where they were now tightening around his legs, holding him close around his waist. He bit his lip. "Simply tasty... That's what your thighs are." He spoke between gasps, really wanted to show that the Angel meant to himself. "I can't wait to be between them ... tasting you ...." He teased again suggesting a blowie.

He felt his body tense as he heard that the desire was mutual. He never thought the Angel would gladly accept that idea ... But oh dear, that was a welcome surprise "Ngk" He said unable to contain himself. "Don't say such things, Zira ... I can't stand ..." The thought of being inside the Angel already made him bewildered, it should be as hot as he was, so wet and inviting ...

"Our night ... Wow, my Angel ..." he said hoarsely as he felt his hips move. “Do you promise to wiggle like this with me all inside you, Zira...?" he asked, kissing his neck again, having no idea how they were going to get out of water with such big boners showing. "And moan my name begging for more...?" he wouldn’t stop. "Begging me to cum into you, huh...?"

"Alright. No one will ... I promise you ..." Only if it was by accident! There was no chance of anyone touching Aziraphale any other way.

“Hmm… you're excited, aren't you, love?” He asked supposedly innocent, until the other made a more direct proposal. "Using that strawberry flavored lube? I didn't know you had that desire too ... I thought it was just me who wanted to kneel and sin with you ... You'll have to tell me your fantasies too my dear..."

"I'm not lying ... maybe teasing you, but not lying ..." He sighed excitedly. He felt so hard already.

"Yes..." He moaned again "... You're giving me naughty ideas ... Don't complain if I take everything too seriously." He chuckled. "Do I lose my charm to you if I'm a pervert?"

Crowley laughed when he spoke of sinning ... It seemed that the Angel liked that word so much ... It was very funny... "Naughty huh? Yes, I was just thinking about the strawberry right now... Your taste is ... Addictive ... " he said licking his neck.

"I love to sin with you, my Angel ... Only with you ...." a delicious shiver ran down his spine "But you kneeling in front of me ... How tempting ...." He shuddered imagining the Angel with his cheeks pink, messy hair with his length inside my mouth, smiling, licking, sucking, having fun ... Fuck.

He shook his head "Nobody loses anything here, Zira, we're both winning ..." He stared into his eyes with his gold ones shining with lust and pure desire "I won the lottery for having you for me ..." he whispered and kissed him again, this time not wanting to stop it so soon.

He rubbed himself again, put his hands inside his trunks once more squeezing his rear and pressed him against that rock. "My .... Hot ... Angel ... Beautiful ... I love you ... Want you so bad.... " he whispered between kisses. Yes, now he would need a miracle to return to the table to eat. By then he had forgotten about the food already.

"I swear I'll still do that. I feel good when I imagine myself being ... 'subdued' like that. You can call it whatever you want ... it's just something that I can’t take out of my head." The Angel quickly explained before kissing the other, panting while he ran his hands down his back, tasting the salt in the Demon's mouth.

"Ahh ... Crowley ... Is the night too far still?" He mumbled between kisses. He was loving this new way of being treated. But he knew they had to get out of there ... He turned around with the intention of leaving, but hoping inwardly for Crowley to hug him from behind.

Crowley made a mental note about doing this before or after. He was really enjoying seeing Aziraphale with the more passive side of the relationship ... It was a new sensation that he wanted so badly to see how far he would go with him.

"Subdued?" He repeated the word laughing, "I will be happy to subdue you, so, my sweet little Angel ...." he purred, amused by Azi’s vocabulary. Even when they talked about sexual matters he didn’t lose his pose.

"Cuz it is nicer to tease you all day and only be alone with you at night .... When desire is already accumulated ...." He smiled at his Angel. For him at least it was much better tempting for hours and culminate with the act just at the end of it all.

Crowley felt him trying to pull away and was quick to wrap his arms around his waist "Where do you think you're going, Angel ...?." he said pulling the other making him sit on his lap and kissing his neck lightly. His hand went to his nipples playing with them, the other keeping him sitting on his boner rubbing at him purposefully.

“I can't wait, my love… I promise I will behave…” Aziraphale rolled his eye in amusement. Behaving wasn’t what he had in mind, but he could pretend.

His plan had worked, but he still tried to break free. "Crowley ... hmm ..." He had a way of making it worse by pushing his body against Crowley, wiggling a little. His own boner twitched with that attitude.

Crowley laughed. He knew he wouldn’t behave at all. That's exactly what he wanted. "An Angel lying huh?.... Promising what you know you won't do ...." He said with disdain but inside feeling really happy.

He grabbed his waist and rubbed him a little more listening to his moan and his name being called "Will you bounce on me tonight, Zira ..?" He asked, kissing the back of his neck. He was impressed how he could wiggle. It wasn’t only the Gavotte that his Angel dominated.

He bit his shoulder lightly. His hands slipped inside his swim trunks once more to grab his buttocks and legs ... "Angel you drive me crazy ..." he confessed in a hoarse voice.

Aziraphale was already bouncing, with a bit of self-restraint, the urge to wiggle seriously, but he wanted to save it for the night. Moaning softly, a delight to listen. "Crowley ... I'm hard here... this is serious ..." He said in desperation. An excited mess.

"I know Angel ... But here only I can hear you ...." Crowley said huskily by his ear shifting the position of his hands to the front of his trunks gripping his painfully hard member.

"Let me touch you.... I know you want as much as I do..... I can't wait till the night ..." He continued that hot friction but now stroking Aziraphale. He knew he was dangerously close to orgasm.

"Zira .... Don't hold back please ... If you keep doing this I ..." he moaned again nuzzling his face against his back. "Fuck… I love you ...." He said panting, his hand back to his Angel's nipples.

Aziraphale nearly choked on his own moan as he felt the other's hand touch him. He didn't even question the Demon's decision. "Yeah ... Just like that... Please make me cum." He didn't even think exactly what he was saying, just said the first thing that came to his mind, closing his eyes and focusing only on the Demon touches.

He was simulating with clothes, what he would do without them. Even without the other inside him, he showed that his desire for their night was no bluff. He sat slowly rubbing against his boner, wiggling a little, then he got bolder, jumping on him like they were fucking properly. Hearing an 'I love you' in that situation only drove him further crazy.

Hearing his Angel asking him to cum like that ended the last sanity the Demon had. His hand began to move faster and he pressed his body against him. He kissed him sporadically on the back whispering sweet nothings to Azi.

He felt the water stir as the Angel actually sat on him and his moans were even louder. "Fuck Angel ..." he said between moans "I'm gonna..." before he could finish the sentence he came hard, wincing and moaning his name feeling the waves of orgasm hit him. Even so, his hand didn't stop stroking the other "Your turn ... Cum for me love ...."

Aziraphale felt the Demon cumming under him and smiled for a moment. The Angel could feel the other's body shudder and his cock bounce a little in his shorts. There was no way to describe how delicious it felt, knowing that he had helped that happen.

He moaned loudly, clenching his hands on the body beneath his and letting orgasm hit him too. The whole situation, the teasing, the feeling that they were doing something forbidden, and all the different ways they were interacting, led to enormous sexual tension. For the last few seconds the Angel was practically whimpering as he tried to stay a little steady in position.

He stood there trying to recover. "My God ... Crowley .... that was _so_ good ..."

Crowley, though almost desincorporated after the whole situation, managed to catch all the reactions of his Angel's body and smiled. He was the most beautiful thing in the world when cumming. His heart was racing not just for cumming but also for all the excitement of that moment.

"It was ... Amazing, Angel ..." he said in a whisper and in one swift movement turned the Angel around again and kissed him fondly, as if to thank him the moment. "You bouncing on me is ... Wow .." He laughed blushing.

"Are you ok ....?" He asked stroking his hair looking into his eyes. It was definitely him he had to marry. He was surer than anything at that moment. He bit his lip at how lovely Aziraphale looked blushing and panting after cumming "I think now you can hold on a little until night, don't you?" He joked laughing.

Aziraphale melted into the kiss, immediately remembering how much he was in love with the other, no matter what. "It was delicious..." He said a little blandly. After all, he hoped it was just a preview of what they would have later.

"I'm great!" He smiled. It had been wonderful. "Of course, my love," he sighed looking at the other. "I love you ..." he said happily.

Crowley just pressed their foreheads together. "I want you with me for eternity ...." He said being honest "I love you so much more, Aziraphale ..." he whispered as a promise of everlasting love .

"All this exercise has made me hungry .... Can we go back and see if the food has arrived?" He asked, returning to their real life for a moment.

Aziraphale stole one last kiss and smiled, happy that everything was going well. He really wanted to marry Crowley to feel beloved, accepted as he was."Yes, let's go back ..." He stood up wobbly and held the other's hand. "Shall we?" He said with that unrestrained happiness the other made him feel.

Crowley, now less concerned about his lower half, went swimming hand in hand with his Angel and stepped out of the water as if nothing had happened between them. He could feel the warmth and happiness radiating from Aziraphale, and it warmed him from the inside, glad that he was pleased with that treat and could bear a little longer before they could get back to the ship.

He sat at the table and it was all set, it looked delicious, and he was really thirsty and hungry. "It's just the first island and I'm already so happy ...." Crowley said laughing and grabbing a shrimp. "Let's eat because we still have a lot to do in the afternoon ..." He smiled and winked at the Angel.

Aziraphale returned with his Demon to the table, smiling when he saw that the food was already set. Now he really felt hungry and had no reason to regulate what he ate. He grabbed some crab and tasted it. Spicy.

"Okay, my love. We didn't ask for anything to drink, did we?" He asked trying to remember. With all that heat, the more liquid they had the better.

-x-

Gabriel and Beelzebub completely lost their way when they got into the water. They ended up looking around, but the whole tour group seemed to have dispersed, and people had each chosen a favorite lunch spot.

Gabriel argued that Beelzebub hadn’t paid enough attention, but the truth was that the two ended up a little distracted for a moment and then the couple simply disappeared. Finally, they could see that they were still in the same tent as before and had just taken a sea bath (which took a little long), but they were there.

Gabriel was still in favor of a change of clothes for Bel. She seemed to be melting in that black outfit. And drawing too much unwanted attention.

"Hm. At least we know where they are now. But it was a long sea bath ...." he mused. "It doesn't matter. I think we should go there ... but with you dressed like that, they'll notice us right away!" he exclaimed “Why don’t you try ... " He observed the environment. "One of those local swimsuits?"

Beelzebub was ignoring the fact that Gabriel said she was inattentive. The only one who had one less screw at that time was the Archangel. She was just .... deep in thought about feelings trying to organize them rationally and failing that.

What she decided to listen to was changing clothes, it was undeniably hot, and everyone was looking at her weird. She sighed, "Okay, you won, as you’re the master of disguise, tell me, how should I dress better not to be noticed?" She said crossing her arms staring at him.

She heard about the swimsuits and looked around, most women were wearing bikinis. To her it seemed too little clothes .... But she had to disguise herself right?

"You wait right here, I'll be right back." And she went to the bathroom to change.

"I think it would be fine ..." Gabriel was going to give his supreme opinion on human attire, but Bel made up her mind quicker. He waited while he used his insight to watch Crowley and Aziraphale from the distance. They just seemed to talk and eat. A utterly unnecessary habit they had acquired as Earth became more important than their work for Hell and Heaven respectively.

Beelzebub so sure of herself decided to change her clothes first and ask for his opinion later. If he really thought it was inappropriate, she would change immediately, but she wanted to get rid of that suit as soon as possible, that day was unbearably hot and she didn’t want to hear any “I told you so.”.

In a few minutes, she decided to come back with a not-so-low-cut black bikini and a waist-length beach skirt. She felt naked and extremely uncomfortable, but she thought that would make Gabriel stop complaining.

Now the glances in her direction were different and most from the opposite sex. She frowned back and grimaced, grunting almost like a hunted animal.

"Better now, Gabe?" She said returning and touching his shoulder with a smile. She didn't want to tempt anyone, but as Hell's owner she was .... Provocative. And she wanted the opinion of her opposite. To her, it mattered.

Gabriel only realized that she had returned when his attention was drawn. Then he looked back at her, surprised, well, of course he was expecting a beach suit, but... he just stared for about 3 seconds without saying anything.

"It’s g-good .... great. I don't think we will have more trouble mingling with the 'natives' this way." He cleared his throat and pointed to the table where the couple was sitting. "What do you think about sitting there? At a table not too close? They probably won't notice us ... especially 'disguised'."

Beelzebub realized from the Archangel's stutter that her choice had been a little more than good. "Great, I knew your opinion would be positive." She said with a triumphant smile putting on her sunglasses.

Beelzebub nodded and went forward to sit making sure to move her hips in front of the Archangel. She as Demon could feel lust if Gabriel had something else for her. "Are you going to ask for something to eat too? " She looked around at the coconuts and the intense smell of grease and salt water. She missed Hell so much now ....

She sighed and sat down, keeping her eyes on the couple. She felt awkward and uncomfortable seeing them both so happy talking, laughing and eating together. She could almost feel hungry. But she didn't feel it so long ago that she couldn't remember what it was like anymore.

Gabriel followed a little behind, trying to ignore her, which was too much work for his only pair of neurons, as he was trying to focus on other things as well. However, he was a controlled being. Even if he felt something, his brain would erase that information right away.

He looked around and sat at the table. "Do you think it's going to be weird if we stay here and ask for nothing?" They didn’t need to eat. Just order. There was no chance of him eating that filthy food.

He focused on the couple, a little hidden. He could almost hear one thing or another. "They're really taking this couple vacation thing seriously .... I don't think they're going back to work."

"I think so," she said without blinking. Beelzebub knew that to stay at those tables they needed to ordered something. It was like a human rule. Money was no problem, of course. The waiter came and she ordered a water for each one of them. Water wasn't so dirty and it was a good excuse, she thought. For sure it wasn’t Holy.

Beelzebub heard what the other said as the waiter walked away and looked at the couple. "They look quite happy ..." she said when she saw Crowley genuinely smiling and offering the food to Aziraphale in the mouth. That was strangely .... Nice to see. Did it cause any discomfort to her, perhaps jealousy? She tried to ward off those thoughts.

"And the lack of them at work is so critical?" She looked back at the Archangel. To her they had lost their identities as Angel and Demon .... They were nothing now. Their actions didn’t matter anymore as long as the others kept working well.

"Here away from everyone... I don't think they will start any rebellion ... They’re just two hollow heads in love ..." She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Gabriel didn't even touch the water. But he listened to what Bel was saying as she watched the couple. It was wrong like 'they're enemies by nature!' that was so obvious!

"You speak in a very strange way, Bel. They shouldn't be together, especially at that 'level.' I know it doesn't matter to a Demon, but it's against Divine laws. They stopped Armageddon. Saying they are harmless is a bit too much ... The very idea of being 'in love' seems absurd to me." He said frowning as if trying to understand anything she had said. “You speak as if… you… feel what they feel.” The word empathy wasn’t part of Gabriel's vocabulary, but it was what he meant.

"Well, if it's against Divine law it's _your_ department not mine," she shrugged. "I don't know if Crowley wants to recruit one of yours for our side ...." It was something that could be possible, unlikely, but possible. At least with both of them being on the same side, Gabriel wouldn’t be as mad as he was now because they were natural enemies.

She looked at them again. Really those two didn’t seem at all competent to have prevented the end of the world ... She wouldn’t have believed if she hadn’t seen with her own eyes.

Her eyes widened and she looked down seeming sad. "Well, I can't say I’ve never felt that" She looked at Gabriel again. "Do you want us to destroy whatever they have because it's wrong?" She said frowning at him.

She was a Demon, shouldn’t care about destroying things ... But one day she had been an Angel ... It hurt her. Besides, she had more important things to do than take care of an incompetent couple. "Maybe make they hate each other, everything goes back to normal .... As it should be." She sipped her water selflessly.

"Maybe Crowley wants to. Then really, less an Angel, less of a problem for me. But I'm not sure that's his point. It seems ... mutual ..." Gabriel said using all his perceptive powers to deduce.

"Oh ... it's true," he said awkwardly. After all, he was there when it happened. "I did what should be done. It's my job." He spoke looking at the sea for a moment. Then he returned and broadly agreed with the idea.

"Yeah. Sounds perfect to me. And it's your area. It shouldn't be that hard." After all, within them there should be the potential to hate each other.

"Mutual or not... Us Demons know how to get into the game of Angels when it comes to falling ...." she said a little darker "After all we know their nature ... One day was ours .. " Beelzebub said with a shrug. It was as if this information was stored in their memory and appeared at the time of a mission like this to make an opposite suffer.

She remained silent for a brief moment. Gabriel was very meticulous and accurate about following orders and acting in accordance with the law. On the other hand, she didn't care much about them .... Just did what had to be done to achieve the goal.

She looked back at him telling her openly to ruin everything and had an idea. She looked at the couple in question narrowing her eyes. "Let's find out if the feeling is really mutual or not." She got up and decided to go to the tour group to spread some .... Gossiping. Sow some wrong ideas.

"Well, what matters to me is that it works. If it's efficient," Gabriel said without emotion. "I’ll follow you ... not so closely ... but I want to hear what you will talk to these humans ..." He said getting up motivated by some curiosity to see her plan work.

-x-

Meanwhile at the other table Crowley had fun finishing his meal with his Angel. "Holy Hell I'm so full!" He exclaimed laughing "Now shall we go to the museum, right?" He said warning the Angel of the next stop calling the waiter to pay and finishing his coconut water.

Aziraphale, completely innocent of the presence of his terrible superior around, stood up feeling the weight of the meal inside him and sighed. "My God ... I don't think I can walk ...." he joked as he waited for the bill to be paid. "What a delicious meal!"

Crowley paid seeing how round his Angel was and smiled at him "I must agree with you!" he laughed softly walking hand in hand with him, completely oblivious to the fact that Beelzebub was lurking around in almost unrecognizable disguise.

"Want to stop in a shop before, I think you didn’t go in that one…" The Demon knew that to the museum was a considerable walk and it was quite hot, he didn’t want the Angel feeling sick ... He pointed to its direction and started walking towards it.

"Sure, why not? Will you stay here?" He said giving a kiss on the other's face, happy and in love. "I need to digest a little all that I ate," he joked, then laughed and continued walking toward the store.

Crowley nodded and went to watch the people walking by while he waited for his Angel to return. He wasn't interested in any more unnecessary things. For digestion the Demon chose to smoke a cigarette. "I’ll wait for you here." He said blushing with that kiss.

In the meantime, inside the store, a smiling attendant was already heading for Aziraphale. "Hello sir looking for something to give your boyfriend as a gift?" She said having seen the previous act of affection at the entrance of the store.

Simultaneously, the tour people were heading in the same direction as the couple, to the same store. It seemed that some people wanted to buy souvenirs. Beelzebub was once again close to Gabriel outside at a strategic point where neither Angel nor Demon could be seen "The temptation is done ... Now watch." she assured the Archangel sounding victorious.

Aziraphale left Crowley there as he pleased, and entered the store. The saleswoman approached and he smiled. "Well, I can't imagine anything he might like ..." Laughed "He's a bit grumpy, but let's see what you got here ..." He noticed people coming in and saw nothing different about it.

Gabriel watched the other return with an air of one who had planted a good seed, or a bad one, in her case. "Good job, Bel. Let's wait and see ..."

The girl smiled at him "Grumpy or not everyone likes surprises.." She said wanting to sell whatever she had there and earn her commission.

Soon people began whispering and laughing at the unsuspecting Angel and the Demon outside. Crowley wasn't seeing or paying attention to anything happening inside the store, but Aziraphale could clearly hear the voices, it was part of the temptation, they had to be noticed by the right target.

"Well, maybe ... it's worth a look, isn't it?" Aziraphale said with the same smile although he didn't necessarily intend to buy anything. It was then that the Angel began to notice something strange.

He used his peripheral vision to understand what was happening. They were talking about him ... and Crowley. His expression changed immediately, he wanted to know what they were talking about.

The girl kept talking and showing the Angel what they had available but soon realized that the Angel wasn’t very interested in it, but was in the conversation going on near them. "I'll be here if you decide to buy something ..." she said and walked away to meet other clients more interested in her help.

One of the girls came close to Azi smiling "I'm sorry but you and the man outside are ... together?" When she asked the group of people laughed again. As if saying they were together was a joke.

Aziraphale didn’t imagine that they would approach him directly. He remained serious, but with a more or less neutral countenance. After all, these people didn't even know him.

"If you mean the red-haired gentleman outside, yes, we're together. Why?" He asked trying not to show anything, no concern, no over interest, just answered what he was asked, not understanding the reason for the giggles.

"Oh really?" Asked the girl back crossing her arms "Cuz we were told anything other than that ..." she smiled mischievously "We saw him hitting on someone else a little more ...." she looked up at the Angel “Young, attractive and .... Of course the opposite sex ..." She laughed again “After all a redhead as him isn’t someone you can find anywhere...." She said teasing him. Another girl looked at this first one. It was Crowley's "target" but Aziraphale had no idea.

"True, it would be a waste if he was gay..." Another of the group said. "He should be only using this poor old man" The mean and humiliating comments wouldn’t stop.

Though the comments ran through the Angel like a spear. Why was Crowley doing this to him ... and when? He didn't notice anything ... They were together almost all the time. Was that pure envy? Comments without any foundation?

"Just tell me, what proof do you have that this is really happening? He's with me all the time ... I don't see him looking at anyone else ..."

"Well I must disagree..." a female voice came from behind other people. A tall girl with a gorgeous body appeared. She wore only a short skirt and a bikini top showing her large breasts. Blue-eyed blonde, like Azi just in that respect.

"All the time darling? You sure?" She laughed, her eyes gleaming with malice. "Men like him are not for serious commitment, easier to seduce, especially when they are not satisfied with what they have ... Which he clearly isn’t." She looked at him disdainfully and licked her excessively red lips “After all it doesn't take much time apart for a betrayal ... " everyone around agreed pointing out how she was better than the Angel in every respect.

"And who are you?" Aziraphale looked shocked. Not satisfied? My God ... it hurt so bad he wanted to get out of there immediately. If she was saying they had something, he just needed a confirmation. "What did you do? Where do you know each other from?" He asked, his heart pounding, his skin paler. That couldn't be real ...

"Why don't you call him here right now is he himself explain?" She challenged him. “If he had nothing to hide for sure he wouldn’t object.” She smiled mischievously again.

Another friend of hers came "What did they do?" He laughed "We always saw them both together the previous days before they came here. Even in the bathroom they hanged out together…" He continued with the mocking tone.

"Ah sweetie, stop telling the best parts ..." she wiped the side of her mouth with her thumb like someone who cleans cum after a blowie "Crowley will be able to tell him in person how all this marriage is just bullshit ... " she laughed wickedly. Bel smiled at everything from afar. All the others laughed giving the girl credibility.

Aziraphale simply walked to the shop door and waited for Crowley to look in his direction. Then he motioned for him to approach without explaining anything. Then he waited with the greatest anxiety of his life.

He would probably be humiliated in front of everyone if this woman was telling the truth and had the ability to prove everything she said. Meanwhile, the Angel listened and only kept those sentence in memory. Each thing worse than the other. He even made a mental picture of Crowley with her in a bathroom ...

Gabriel was impressed, smiling widely with his arms crossed. What Aziraphale was going through was beyond what he was imagining… he would thank Bel if it really worked.

Crowley came smiling at him "Are you done shopping, my Angel?" He asked throwing his cigarette away and going to take his hand to enter the store.

Arriving hand in hand with him everyone laughed, Crowley immediately frowned. He didn't understand anything, but when he saw the blonde woman he recognized her "Miranda!" He said without blinking approaching and hugging her "Long time no see, what are you doing here?" He said laughing and she looked at him with a sweet smile and another evil smirk for the Angel.

"Oh hello dear Crowley good to see you here too, just taking a much deserved break." She said laughing, kissing Crowley's cheek intimately and leaning against the Demon. The other people looked inquisitively at Azi as if to say, 'See she's not lying?'

"Anthony ... I have never seen you smoking ..." That's all Aziraphale could say in the face of a feeling of strangeness about a person he thought he had known all his life. Right after that, he saw the greetings and things got so obvious that he didn't believe it. Was that a movie and was he a character? Crowley didn't even bother to hide that he was intimate with that woman.

"She called you Crowley ..." He said half-lost as if that was the missing piece. Only he called the other Crowley. His expression was shocked and to the point of heartbreak forever. He seemed to look into the void, or nowhere. Information was slowly settling in, but for now it was all too surreal. He just knew he had no reason to submit to that public scrutiny any longer. "Excuse me," he said and walked away disapearing with a miracle.

"Anthony?" Crowley said confused, was the Angel using his first name because they were in a group? Had he introduced him to someone ...? Everything was very strange.

Before he could answer, he saw Aziraphale leaving and understood nothing. Everyone laughed then. "Angel wait!" He said and ran after him, asking him to stop.

Beelzebub left the mind of that poor manipulated woman and those people leaving everyone confused and going back to their duties. "See? Easy. Now they'll never want to look each other in the face and our work here is done." She smiled triumphantly, doing evil and breaking another creature's heart was her specialty, even feeling strangely sad to see that Angel going away so deeply hurt.

She looked at Gabriel, expecting to have surprised him.


	30. Breakdown

Aziraphale had to disappear from there. There was no way he could look at Crowley. He didn't know how he was going to look at him again. After disappearing around the corner, he ran away as fast as he could until he was far enough already at the beach . He thought the Demon wouldn't find him. He couldn't say a word to him.

Everything he had heard from these women was running through his head and he was trying to make sense of anything. Nor could he reflect on how humiliated he had been. Or since when he was being fooled by Crowley. Maybe a lifetime. How silly he was! He bent his head to his knees and let the tears come, soon turning to sobs that carried the weight of a whole dream of bliss destroyed.

Gabriel seemed pleased with the result. "Let's hope this ends it all. But just in case let's look a little further..."

Crowley with his sixth sense about Aziraphale was sure the Angel wasn’t well. His heart ached and he was very confused about what to feel and what to believe. He had to look for him until he was exhausted, the day was really hot but he kept asking every person he met for a gentleman with blond hair and blue eyes.

He had to be fast, they couldn't miss the time to get back to the ship. Near giving up, he found his Angel sitting on the sand seeming desperate and crying a lot. He rushed off and squeezed him in a desperate hug.

"Zira!" He said when he got closer "By Satan I looked for you for hours ... Why did you run away like that and ..." he looked at him caressing his hair "Why are you crying like this Angel? What in Hell happened ...? What did they tell you? " He said already shaking nervously taking off his glasses and throwing them away. He really needed an explanation.

Beelzebub agreed and walked in the direction where the two began their chase. She was silent and thoughtful. The Archangel seemed far more cruel than she was at that moment, deeply pleased with the unhappiness of others. They seemed to have reversed the roles to some extent which caused her immense discomfort. She remained neutral as to whether her plan had worked or not. Something told her it wouldn't be that easy to separate them...

Aziraphale reacted immediately, angry. "Let me go, Crowley. Get away from me! Don't touch me!" And he got up already starting to walk along the beach, although he had no destination. The Angel ust wanted to get away from the other. He stopped crying at that moment or at least tried, with a modicum of pride left avoiding being near a traitor who had probably never really loved him.

Gabriel was crueler than Beel. Perhaps, ironically, he had no soul. At least that was what it looked like as he watched the scene. "That Demon is persistent ..." He said slightly annoyed. Crowley simply didn't give up on the Angel and he didn't understand why.

Crowley stood up and took him by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" He ordered the Angel. "What happened? I promise I won't touch you anymore if you tell me why you want to be away from me all of a sudden!" he said already feeling his eyes sting but refusing to cry. It was unfair and painful what he was doing to him.

Beelzebub just silently watched the fight take place in front of them. She crossed her arms and waited. "He seems determined to understand what had happened ... and he won't take a no for an answer." She concluded her thoughts without looking at the Archangel.

Aziraphale looked at the Demon. "You were cheating on me. I heard from that woman. I heard from everyone! I even heard details ..." His voice broke as he tried not to cry. "I walked into the store and everyone was talking about it. What you did, how you did it, where you did it ..." He looked down, at any point in the sand.

"So the woman arrived confirming everything. Calling you Crowley and telling you what you've been up to in the bathroom and who knows where else ... I don't need to know the rest. I don't think there's any doubt." He was already crying.

"If you thought I was so ridiculous and unworthy of love, you should have just used me and thrown me away. But you're a Demon, right? You had to do what a Demon does. Congratulations. Okay, now it's explained. Goodbye."

"But if Aziraphale doesn't want it, they can't be together," Gabriel argued. "And it's better that way. Have you ever thought about the disaster it would be if Angels and Demons started to 'fall in love' like these two?" He said without looking at her either, except for a brief moment.

Crowley held him again "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Angel" said angrily "Nothing they said is true, I know Miranda because I talked to her about the cruise and she gave me the information bout it. She was to first person who I said I wanted to surprise you, I never did anything to her ... I have the contact of her on my cell phone and I can show you the conversation we had if you want ... " he said seeing the other in tears and not understanding anything.

"I didn’t cheat on you Aziraphale, for Satan’s sake I spent all the time with you on this trip, I made the reservation for us, I .... _We made love_ ...." He said no longer knowing how to argue, it seemed they had brainwashed his Angel or something... What for? Make them split up? It was working….

His chest ached and despair was already on him when he said he was a Demon. "We're getting married! I accepted the proposal!" He said losing his temper and shaking the Angel slightly by his shoulders

"Will you believe me that I have known you for 6,000 years or those bastards who have never seen you? I love you Aziraphale!" He said shaking with nervous and fear, the tears already falling freely. "Please, believe me ...." he whispered already sobbing.

Beelzebub was just watching emotionless the Demon's despair in front of her. Unlike Gabriel, she was just studying their reactions. It all seemed true the tears the pain, their shouts. It seemed that Demon was falling a second time by losing his Angel.

"We're not getting married, Crowley. You have no idea how humiliated I was. They rubbed in the face all that I am. In front of everyone! That I'm a fat bastard. And a man. Not attractive at all. Enough. It's over." He laughed like he didn't want to cry at what he was going to say.

"How could I believe someone like you would want someone like me?" He sighed. "You must have slept with thousands of people already ... I wouldn't care about that. We could have just been friends. But you had to sleep with me and make me believe that I was special ... that I won’t forgive you... "At this point the tears just dripped on their own, without him even pushing. "Just leave me alone ..."

"They ... are taking this seriously ..." For the first time, Gabriel had to agree that their relationship wasn't just about sex. He had never seen that level of emotion. It seemed more serious than being sentenced to death.

Crowley felt his heart break at those words. They were not getting married. It was what he feared ... that he would never be able to have a little happiness in his life. But Aziraphale was right he was a Demon, it was his destiny. It was all a foolish dream and now he finally woke up.

His face twisted in a terrible scowl after his words "You-you were my first ..." he said in a whisper and took the Angel's ring from his finger and slipped it into his hand closing it. "And it will be my last. If you really want to be alone, you will be alone. Forever." He turned his back and walked back to the ship.

He would pack his things and leave forever. His heart was torn, he never thought he would feel so much pain and stay alive .... He lost the person he loved most in his life. Perhaps the only creature he had ever loved in his life. He had no reason to be alive anymore.

It hurt infinitely more than his fall from Heaven. He screamed in fury and weeping along the way, spitting fire and poison at everyone who crossed his path. He wanted to die more than anything now. Anything that could stop that damn pain.

Beelzebub watched Crowley lose his temper and return something to Aziraphale. "Crowley doesn’t .... Want to exist anymore." She said in a whisper as if he could feel the Demon wanting to give up on life.

"I think that in addition to ending their relationship we will make them end their lives." She said looking at Gabriel. It wasn’t a holy water bath or Hell fire ahymore. This time Crowley _wanted_ to die. He hadn’t been sentenced to anything. That deep pain .... It couldn't just be attraction. Crowley she always thought was capable of only loving himself .... He wanted to give up everything, even his life, for someone else.

Aziraphale lost his breath with Crowley's last sentences. His heart broke. He gripped the ring tightly, as if it was his last memory of something happy between them and stood there, lying in the sand, crying desperately not knowing where to go.

He couldn't go on that cruise. It made no sense. Actually ... Nothing did. Not even going back to his bookstore and face the place knowing he would never see Crowley again. What was he going to do without Crowley? He had never lived without him ... He couldn't organize the ideas in his mind.

What he had heard was too much ... for anyone it would have been too much ... Thinking that Crowley could have fooled him since the beginning was the most horrible sensation of all. Humiliation ached in every fiber of his being. He could still hear her voice hinting at oral sex with his fiancé. He ex fiancée ... "But I don't want to be alone forever ..." He muttered to himself, amid the sobs.

"But we objectively tried to kill them. It was what we wanted." Gabriel spoke as if it wasn’t obvious. Still, the scene was painful. Aziraphale had been lying sobbing like there was nowhere to go to. Or reason to do anything. It was clear that they had been sleeping together, but that wasn’t why the Angel was like this.

"It was ... I ... I hope you're satisfied now ..." Beelzebub said turning her back and walking away. He couldn't bear to see the feeling of those two anymore. It was too painful even for her. "If you need me I'll be downstairs." He said disappearing without saying goodbye.

Crowley walked back to the Cruise. Arriving in their bedroom, he allowed himself to have his fit of fury. He smashed potted plants, threw some out the window, turned tables, smashed the bathroom mirror, the cabinet doors, scratched the walls and furniture with his claws.

He punched the television with his fist, punched the pillows until he grew tired. He tore the curtains apart and bedding with hatred from the place where he made love to his Angel. Only Aziraphale’s belongings he kept untouched and protected in his outburst. He didn't think he had that right, he never betrayed, cheated on or lied to Aziraphale .... It wasn't now that he was going to do wrong after breaking up with him.

He cursed the day he thought he could be happy with Aziraphale, the day he accepted he had feelings for him. That he thought he was understood and accepted. He wanted to rip his heart out and throw it in the trash.

His arms dripped blood across the floor from open wounds after his breakdown. Bruises, wounds and cuts appeared But he didn't feel them. The only thing he felt was the unbearable emotional pain tearing his soul apart. His ever-contracting pupil eyes were dilated almost round, the size of his fury. A vein had leapt into his eye causing immense pain, they were swollen from crying, Crowley sobbed in a hoarse voice from screaming.

He went to the fridge and took the bottle of the strongest Whiskey available. He had to drink to forget the pain of his injuries and his broken heart. He sat on the balcony floor and allowed himself to cry all he could and drink till the bottom of that bottle as fast as he could. Whatever happened first.

He contemplated jumping from there ... But he knew he wouldn't die if he did that. He looked at the bottle's label and wished its contents were holy water. That way he would die faster and not feel so much pain.

He lit a cigarette and put it out on his skin to try to feel something more painful than that stupid broken heart. Feeling frustrated at not being able to, he pulled his hair hard until he could pull out some tufts. Crowley didn't think his long hair was beautiful anymore. He wanted to ruin it. It still had that stupid braid that Azi made.

Aziraphale's smile, his kiss and hug didn't leave his mind. The pool of blood around him was getting bigger and bigger but he didn't care anymore either. His clothes and hair were also bloody. He asked for forgiveness from Satan, from Aziraphale and even God for all he had done .... He just begged for pain to go away between sips and sobs for who knows how long while watching the sunset alone and in pain.

"Yeah ... Bel ..." Gabriel saw that she disappeared quickly. He had nothing else to do there either, but the result of what they had done was keeping him interested for some reason.

When the night began to come Aziraphale decided that he could no longer stay there. Then he staggered to his feet and walked back to the ship. He had to ... get back to the cabin, get his things, maybe bargain somewhere else for the night while he couldn't find a way back to London.

He walked for a long time until he reached the ship, holding his sandals, as he was walking barefoot in the sand. He knew he could find Crowley, but there was nothing he could do.

When he arrived at the cabin he was completely shocked. First, he saw everything destroyed. Absolutely everything. Then he saw blood ... So he started to tense. Following the path of destruction and his own instinct he ran to the balcony, only to find the most shocking scene, his Demon, thrown into a pool of blood.

The desperation was stronger than any other feeling he might be feeling. He approached the other carefully, but as his own exasperation allowed, he was afraid, terrified. Aziraphale had never seen Crowley hurt. Even less at that level. He seemed drunk too.

"Crowley ... Crowley ... Please talk to me ..." He needed to heal the other. Maybe several times. However, he didn't even know if he was conscious. "Crowley! Let me put you on the bed for goodness sake ...." Now he was the one crying desperately.

Crowley didn't know how long he stood there. The whole day has passed ... That had crushed his heart too, he could do nothing he wanted to do with his Angel on what was the most romantic beach of all. He watched the sunset between wakefulness and unconsciousness wondering where his Angel was. Possibly back in London already...

He looked up with some difficulty trying to focus on the figure in front of him, too bruised and intoxicated to concentrate. However, that warm presence could only be from one person ... Why had he come back? He felt his own body. It hurt, throbbing ... reminding him that he was still alive.

"Why are you helping me ...?" He said in a whisper and sobbed, his voice dragged with alcohol and hoarseness. "Y-you hate me ... It's all over ...." he sobbed again. Moving slightly, he heard the clink of the bottle rolling across the floor, empty.

He drank it till the last straw and the pain didn't improve at all. He didn't know emotional pain hurt like that ... The Demon was just really desperate. He closed his eyes again "Please make this pain go away ..." He whispered begging as new tears escaped his gold reptilian eyes, grabbing the angel’s clothes weakly.

He heard the request to put him to bed but couldn't get close to him or stand up "You're going to push me away ... You're going to tell me to sod off .... I ... It hurt me.... Don’t do it again .... Please ...." He begged like... A tearful, hurt child between sobs.

He didn't ask for help or anything. Crowley just wanted to stay there to die if it meant the pain would go away. Now shivering with fear, nervous, cold and in pain .... It was dusk and the ship would be leaving Port already .... "M’sorry .... Forgive me ..." He whispered with a choked voice even knowing that he had done nothing wrong, he would ask forgiveness on his knees even though it was just a bunch of lies.

Aziraphale neither wanted nor could argue with Crowley I the state he was in. He just wanted to help his. No matter what had happened, he couldn’t stand it, nor allow the Demon to stay there, nor bear the pain like that.

"I-I don't hate you ... I could never ..." He was crying even more with the whole situation, but he needed to concentrate. He hugged the other on impulse, but without even putting a shred of strength. "I won't push you away. Just let me put you to bed okay...? It's cold and you're losing blood." He went to the Demon again and tried to carry him, even if against his will, closing the door cuz the night was cold. He sniffled and felt guilty. If something happened to Crowley because of him, he couldn't live with himself.

He laid him carefully on the bed and knelt beside him, healing the Demon once. And again after that, in a dangerous sequence, until the Angel felt dizzy weak and passed out.

Crowley let him be carried to bed without a fight. He was too dizzy, exhausted and hurt to do it. He laid down and simply let the Angel act as he pleased.

He didn't sober up and didn't care about anything else. Just muttered a few more apologies until he passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood.

-x-

Crowley woke up a few hours later, still feeling dizzy and half-drunk. It was still dawn and the ship was heading for the next island. His head ached slightly and he couldn't remember what happened clearly. Only a few flashes appeared in his mind. He looked at his arms and they were full of closed scars ... As if someone had healed him ....

He looked to the side and found Aziraphale passed out asleep. He seemed exhausted. He looked around and when he saw some of the destroyed furniture he remembered immediately what had happened. The Demon sighed in defeat. After what he had done, he knew he would never be forgiven.

He laid back staring at the ceiling. This was the perfect time to erase his Angel's memory... He could reverse all that but ... He had no right to do it while he was asleep. If Aziraphale woke up and still kept his decision to leave ... He would have to respect.

He looked to the side facing his Angel's face ... He was so beautiful sleeping ... He swallowed hard, approaching and taking his hand. Maybe it was the last chance he would have to do that.

He closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the moments beside his Angel thanking him mentally a thousand times for saving his life. Crowley could never repay so much but .... Soon he passed out again hand in hand like the first time they slept together.

Aziraphale woke up with sunlight streaming in through the closed balcony’s door. The curtains were broken, and he didn't even think about fixing them. But it was a warm, early morning sun ... It had barely risen.

All the events of the previous day came back to him in an outburst that almost despaired him again, but he realized that Crowley was there, alive, whole, close... holding his hand. He only brought his hand to his face, weeping softly as he prayed thanking God for allowing him to arrive in time to save the Demon's life. For protecting his love from an almost certain death, and silently asking for forgiveness for all the bad that he had caused.

His body trembled with sobs and he tried not to wake the other up who seemed to sleep peacefully after all he had been through.

Crowley some time later began to feel the heat emanating from the other body near his and the ... Sun? Was it already morning? The curtains ... Ah the curtains felt the fury of his claws. He blinked a few times trying to focus on what was happening and was surprised to find Aziraphale ... Crying? He felt his hand over his face.

"Zira ..?" He whispered "Hey, Angel ... Don't cry please ..." He said turning to him. Without much thought he hugged him tightly placing his head on his chest "I'm here ... It's alright now .. Forgive me ...." He whispered feeling the Angel sobbing and trembling. The Demon wouldn’t let him go, not now, not ever ... He rubbed his back whispering sweet nothings to him and apologizing for what he did.

For a while the Angel could only repeat, as if to reassure himself. "You're alive .... you're here..." The despair he had felt had been the greatest of his whole life. He felt something like what Crowley had felt upon entering the burning bookshop and not finding him.

"Crowley ..." He said through sobs "Forgive me ... for making you suffer ... please forgive me ... if I hurt you ... if I didn't believe you ... It was all my fault ... Just don't hurt yourself anymore cuz of me, never again. I don't mind not being enough for you or you choosing someone else really ..." He breathed in, hugging the other stronger. "Just please don’t hurt yourself. You're the most important person in this world to me. If you die ... I dunno what’d do ..."

Crowley was focused on soothing his Angel the best he could, wrapping him in the covers and placing him on his chest. "You saved my life ..." he said clutching him to his chest "My heart is only beating still because you found me in time... If it wasn't for you... I wouldn’t be here." he closed his eyes and winced thinking what his selfish actions would do ... He just so desperately wanted this pain to go away.

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness, Zira ... You weren’t thinking straight, me too ..." he kissed the top of his head several times "My Angel .... I forgive you, please forgive me too, please.. I didn't want to scare you .... I don't want someone else ... I need you I ... " he sobbed.

"I swear I didn't cheat on you, I didn’t do anything wrong.... I don't know how to prove it to you but I never touched anyone but you in my life ....." He raised his head "You believe in me? Please…" He caressed his face with a shaking hand. He swallowed hard. "I love you Aziraphale, I've always have...." he bit his lip looking into his eyes.

"God saved your life ... I was just lucky to arrive before something worse happened ... She allowed me not to leave and I will thank Her forever ..." Aziraphale spoke honestly, like an Angel would do. He remembered Crowley thrown into that pool of blood and could still feel the panic taking over him. Panic that he somehow managed to control to act as quickly as possible.

Aziraphale's gaze softened at what he was saying and the words from the day before, before he returned the ring to him came back to his mind. "I was your first ... wasn't I?" He asked just to hear a yes. He had felt when he had slept with the Demon the first time. Desire and fear mixed in him. Now he cancelled their marriage. And I wouldn't dare to propose him again.

"I have no idea why those people were acting that way. Why they told me those horrible things ... but it hurt so much ... and I let myself go. I just messed up our trip ... and everything else ... I ruined everything."

Crowley didn't care if it had been God or Satan. The only person who he would give the credit for being alive was Aziraphale, no one else. He was thinking about drinking holy water the size of his despair.

"Angel you healed me until you passed out from exhaustion .... I owe my life to you, literally." He knew no one on Earth would help him or know where he was if it wasn't for the Angel. If Aziraphale hadn’t returned ... The worst would have happened for sure.

Crowley nodded "Not even when I had to tempt people to do my job I went so far ... Sometimes I switched assignments with another Demon for this ..." usually when it involved sexual interludes, Crowley gave up easily.

"You did. And when you said you were the last one was because ..." his lower lip trembled. "I couldn't get involved with anyone else if I was dead, could I?" He laughed bitterly. It was his plan. He no longer had his original side and had lost his place beside his Angel ... What would he be now? Nothing made sense anymore. Even being alive

Crowley frowned "What did they say to you exactly? How did they behave? Did you know any of them?" he asked straight away still stroking his hair to calm him down "You didn’t ruin anything ... Calm down, Angel. We are together I am alive and we are well ... We’re fine now." Crowley has decided to keep the idea of their marriage cancellation aside for now ...

It would be very painful to talk about, and he thought it best just to try to conquer back the Angel so he would give up on canceling. He raised his hand and kissed it to soothe him.

"I couldn't have done anything else. Really ... You would have done the same for me. You've saved my life several times and this is the first time I've ... " Aziraphale looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, trying not to cry anymore. "It was the first time I understood what it was like to be in your place."

"I know ... I felt it when I was with you. No ... no ... please, don't talk like that .... I'm glad you're alive, nothing else matters but that. I know you know the feeling ... of despair ... of dread ... everything ... " He was referring to the occasion of the fire and knew Crowley would understand. Karma was a real bitch and now he could tell that.

"Well ... I walked in and heard whispers and giggles. They pointed to me and you. Then someone approached me. A whole group, laughing in my face, teasingly that they couldn't believe you were really with me, basically, that it was ridiculous to think you wanted me. That you were having an affair with a woman, everyone knew but me. To leave no doubt, the person herself came and confirmed what she was doing to you. It humiliated me even more… She described the things you were doing together. Called you "Crowley" ... when no one calls you like that ... everyone was laughing at me and I couldn't hear anymore. I just saw her saying that cheating was easy, that you didn't want another man. I just wanted to disappear and cry heart out. I wanted to confirm if you knew each other. And yes ... I had never spoken to any of those women in life. "

"Angel ..." Crowley whispered, understanding the depth of the Angel's fear and dread now that the roles were reversed. He swallowed hard and just sniffed, letting the tears flow. "I hope you'll never go through this again ..." he said tremendously ashamed of his outbreak. He was not meant to be found ....

He nodded, looking at the Angel as he explained. He frowned "This is all suspicious ...." he concluded. Out of nowhere a whole group came to talk to Aziraphale? "Crowley ..." he repeated. "I made the reservation with her in the name of Anthony J. Crowley. She asked my full name and I gave it. She was the one who said I should take the decorated suite, indicated the most beautiful one, gave tips from the islands for our experience to be the best of all as a couple." He explained quickly.

"But it was just that ..." He was wondering what happened ... It was all too coincidental, she hadn’t sent a message since the day he finished booking. That was the behavior of a clear temptation. But he didn't want to quote this to the Angel so that it didn't seem like another excuse. He would stick to reality.

" How could I have an affair with someone else, Angel ...? I've been by your side all the time ... They put lies in your head on purpose. It seems like the universe is trying to tear us apart... " The Demon spoke sadly and sighed.

“Just answer me, Zira.... have you believed in these people from the beginning or in me?" He needed to know if the Angel was truly faithful or whatever he was told he would listen and assume without believing in him.

"Just never do that again to yourself, please..." Aziraphale said pulling on Crowley's arm and checking to see if they had left marks of what he had done to himself or his healing had made it all go away. He knew they needed a shower but he wasn't going to suggest that ...

He listened to the explanation and seemed to make a lot of sense to him. It just didn't make sense those women had lied that way. It didn't look normal ... and he was inwardly afraid to meet them again. In fact any stranger.

"Not at first. But the story went on and on, until it started to make a lot of sense. I'm sorry, Crowley ... in the end, I was weak and believed ... I should have listened to you first, but that's not what I did. ..I have no excuse for this ... " He said looking sideways, seeming tired and devastated.

"You have my word I won’t ..." Crowley said embarrassed as the other inspected his arm as he was a child. He heard each other's replies and just sighed. "I think we owe each other an apology....” Despite being a Demon, for Aziraphale, he would recognize his mistake and make no excuses as if nothing had ever happened like any other Demon would do.

"I just need to know one thing ..." He swallowed. "Do you want to try with me again or do you really want to end it all?" He seriously asked without emotion in his voice not to induce anything.

"I promise that if I have to end up here, at least be all clear .... I know what I did and how it scared you .... I just ask forgiveness and I'll understand if you don’t want to give me and give up on us .. " he said in a whisper looking down ready for the worst.

"I forgive you for believing them... I don't know what I would do if I were humiliated like that. So I don’t blame you." A part inside himself screamed that he deserved... That he would never be loved and that was his destiny ... That happiness was all a lie ... Probably he would accept for good and disappear from the Angel's life even without wanting to.

“Yes… I think so.” Aziraphale didn't have the heart to say that he forgave the other as he always said. He felt he needed to be forgiven for starting all this. He hadn’t heard Crowley and nearly caused his death. "I don't know if I can forgive myself ..."

"Oh ... Crowley ... I didn't stop loving you, not for a second. I don't want to live without you... Stay with me, please." He said anxiously, expecting what the Demon would answer. He was afraid he would say he didn't want him anymore.

"I .... I'll stay here even if I can't be yours..." the Demon tried to say with a friendly smile but inside he was desperate. He didn't know which way things would go now ...

Crowley heard his answer and just pressed his lips against his again in a chaste but loving kiss. He held his face and deepened the act a little more. "Of course I’ll stay ... I have nowhere to go ..." he said sincerely. Nothing made sense without the Angel by his side.

"My place is with you ... I belong here with you, Aziraphale." he whispered gently. "Can we .... start over?" He asked nervously, not even knowing where or how to start now. "We have 6 more islands ahead and .... I don't want to give up the trip now ...." he confessed. It was no longer to celebrate that they were getting married but .... They were still together.

Aziraphale felt the kiss and immediately reacted, but more with relief than with something else. He felt tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. He hugged the other and squeezed him, feeling the kiss a little more intense.

"And my place is with you ..." He answered, not knowing where to go with all those confused feelings. "I'd start over with you a thousand times .... I'm just scared. I'm sorry for Santorini ... I wish I had the power to go back in time ... but I don't."

"My Angel ..." the Demon whispered back seeing him cry like that "I'm with you ...." he stroked his blond curls with affection. "I'll do my best to make your fears go away ... I promise..." He went to his neck kissing it carefully.

“I love you so much ... so much .... Please stay with me ..... " He said by his ear grabbing him by the waist under his shirt and pulling him closer. He wrapped his leg around the Angel as he always did to try to soothe him.

"I'm yours. No one else. " He promised. " It was something we didn't plan on ... It wasn't your fault ..." He reached up a little inside his shirt. “Angel…” He needed him close. "I've already forgiven you, my love ..." and kissed him once more pressing their bodies together. "Let me thank you for saving me? I need you .... " He let out a broken breath sounding like desire and need.

Hearing Crowley's caring voice, his delicate touches advancing slowly, Aziraphale sighed and moaned hoarsely. "Crowley ... don't talk like that ... I ..." The other should know what all that caused him. Soon it would unable to think straight. It was just what the Demon did to him.

"Are you tempting me?" He joked. "I want you so bad ..." He spoke in a sincere whisper and searched the Demon's lips as if it was the first time. He closed his eyes, wanting to breathe the same warm air as the other, as if he needed it to live.

"No ..." the Demon said more seriously "I'm just wanting to make up with you for what happened and .... Trying to start the day in a better way than it ended yesterday ..." he said with a smile. It wasn't just temptation, it was _love_ ... Affection and genuine desire ....

He returned the kiss with the same desire and his hand rose a little more reaching his nipple. "Ah Angel ... How could I stand living without you ...?" He teased against his lips. "I can't...." he confessed pulling his trunks down a bit.

"I know, dearest ..." Aziraphale said running a hand over his face and smiling, finding him beautiful. Aziraphale just wished he could turn the page. Having the other with him until he forget all the bad things they had experienced.

Deep down he was relieved that Crowley still wanted him. Touch him with the same intimacy and affection as before. His heart soothed with each sweet kiss and whispered word. He felt at home again. He moaned at the caress, making it clear that he was comfortable and wanted more. He felt his shorts pull slightly, but it was enough for him to be fully aroused. "Ah .... Crowley ...." He gasped, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What, Angel ...?" The Demon whispered back, placing tender yet provocative kisses on his neck. "What do you want me to do...?" He whispered again and licked his earlobe. He realized from that moan that Azi was clearly eager and smiled. Crowley then decided to be as sweet as he could and offer all the security and comfort he could to his Angel.

He pulled his shorts down gently by touching his legs squeezing them lightly. "How could I live without this body huh ...?" He pinched his buttock. "Without your warmth ..." His hand slowly moved to the middle of his legs realizing how excited he was already. He bit his lip.

"I'm crazy about you ..." He kissed him again stroking the Angel over his clothes. "Thank you for taking such good care of me ..." he moaned as he moved closer to the Angel, in a silent request to be touched.

"You being like this ... makes me even more in love ... There's nothing wrong." Aziraphale said feeling the kisses on his neck, moaning softly, biting his lip to control himself. "Everything ... Anything you want. I'm yours ..." He was loving the soft way that the Demon was breaking all his defenses, if he had any. By then, only the fear of losing Crowley again remained. He ran a hand down his neck and down his shoulder. He squeezed it.

"Crowley ... ah..." He just wanted to have the courage to tell the truth now. To say what he really wanted, but it seemed so early. Would Crowley think it was a bad time? "Me too ... my love ..." His cock felt even harder inside his clothes. The touch driving him crazy.

"You're welcome ..." Azi always wanted to take care of his Demon. He wanted to be able to return all the affection the Demon had with him, always being kind. He felt desire in that moan. He slid his hand under the other's shirt and touched his entire chest.

Crowley was deeply in love with the way the Angel moaned and called his name. It was divine, made him feel at home... Feel loved and safe again, even though his mind insisted that their trust in each other was shaken.

He felt that hand on his neck and under his clothes and in a miracle his shirt was already gone. Since he hadn’t performed any miracles yet, he had the energy to make the Angel's life easier. Now with his bare chest, Aziraphale could play wherever he wanted.

"I like you very much calling me like that, you know that?" He soon realized that the Angel couldn't quite verbalize what he wanted, "Zira ..." he whispered his name back, sweet as honey on his lips, placing his hand inside his trunks touching skin to skin. "My Angel ... Only mine ...." His hand slid from his cock to his back squeezing again and pulling him closer.

With his other hand, he cleverly took Angel's one and placed it over his erection still covered by clothes. He moaned a little louder with the little friction. "You and only you make me this hard, Aziraphale ..." he whispered, swallowing hard trying to show it was true. "Hard like that, wanting you, my ..." He really wanted to say fiancée but didn't think it appropriate "_Love_..."

Aziraphale not only touched but kissed, sliding his lips across the other's chest and kissing him over and over, while his hand rose and fell, squeezing the Demon's skin. For a moment it seemed like they were doing nothing sexual, just that Aziraphale was enjoying what he was doing, but it was such a perfect mix of feelings that he couldn't separate where the cuddling ended and the teasing started.

"I love your name in my mouth too. Especially when you use that name ..." Hearing the other calling him Zira or Angel was always a delight for his ears. He almost lost his breath at the touch. "Ahhh ... Crowley ... don't blame me if I want to go all the way with you..."

He smiled feeling the Demon placing his hand where he wanted so safely. The Angel clung tightly over his clothes, as if he was his property. "You are a delight. Every inch of you. My love, my life ..." He spoke back looking for the lips of the other, without hiding more what he felt, desire, horny, love…

Crowley smiled and stroked his Angel's hair as those kisses came and went, called his name, praised him. His nipples were already fully rigid and sensitive to every kiss near them the Demon twitched wanting more.

"Blame you?" Crowley smiled with amusement. "My Angel, all I want is you. Now. To be inside you ..." He bit his tongue thinking he spoke too much with that request ....

He moaned louder as he felt his Angel squeezing him, moving his hips forward. He didn't want to assume the passive position again but ... It was inevitable, having his Angel touching him with such possessiveness was, indescribable.

His face went deep red and he closed his eyes. He had to concentrate so as not to be thrilled to hear that, it was a mixture of emotion and longing hard to contain.

"Your life ..." He snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was only in his swim trunks, shirtless and without shorts. It would be the Angel's grace to take off his clothes if he wanted to, he was hungry for more, couldn't let his mind dominate him anymore.

He kissed him hard and passionately biting the lower lip of the Angel. His hand returned to his cock, slowly removing his swim trunks and jerking him off. "My Angel .... Touch me, ask me anything you want, I want to make love to you ... I need ..." he said against his lips.

"I want you...."The Angel answered simply. Calling, inviting each other in. There seemed nothing wrong with that.

Aziraphale let go of the other a little. He had tightened his grip just to show how much he wanted him this time. He had a tendency to overindulge, so he was holding back a little there. Or he would have already reached into Crowley's clothes and taken what he wanted.

He laughed seeing the miracles happen. He let the kiss end on its own and moaned rolling his eyes with the Demon touching him. He was ready to take off his shorts when Crowley spoke like that.

"Ah ... my love ... you’ll be the death of me anytime," he said, looking down without even disengaging his position and unbuttoning the Demon's shorts, lowering his zipper. He missed calling him his fiancée ... but he could do nothing. Then he shifted just to undress him. "Better that way..."

"No ... A few moments I wanted to kill myself ... But you, never ...." Crowley said in a whisper as he felt the sense of freedom finally reaching its lower parts. "Angel, can you please take the little bags you brought here after the fight yesterday that ... Lube?" He asked turning red ... "I would love to use it on you now ...." he said smiling and getting rid of Angel's swim trunks, now both naked.

"Yes ... no need to wait for the night, no special, agreed date ... just do it now." He didn't want to wait until something else happened, the Demon didn't want to risk not happening. "We're together, we want this, why postpone?"

From what Aziraphale was feeling at the moment, an orgasm was already guaranteed. And only one could not exhaust the will he was having. He thought more objectively than Crowley had imagined. He wanted to cum more than once.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't talk like that anymore, please." He kindly asked him not to talk about dying any more. Then he smiled remembering the episode at the drugstore and seeing that this time it was Crowley who was embarrassed.

He reached for the bags and handed the lube to the Demon. "Strawberry, isn't it?" He said leaning over to kiss the corner of the Demon's lips in a more insinuating way while keeping his gaze on him. His hand went to the other's cock, touching him weakly. He knew he was already aroused enough, but what could he do?

Crowley couldn't help but laugh at how bold the Angel was even saying he wanted to be passive tonight. The Demon was having so much fun watching it, getting more excited every moment. "Yes sir ..." he said promptly, would not postpone anything seeing the immense will of the other.

_That morning would be definitely better than the previous night was._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
Find @Redboozter [Here](https://redboozter.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
